Harry potter: vida y muerte
by Lonely warrior of death
Summary: La aparicion del hermano menor de Lily Evans aquella fatidica noche del verano de 1988 cambio la vida del joven Harry, con su mayor enemigo levantandose de entre los muertos, hara todo lo que este a su alcance para vencer, ¿pero como lo hara cuando no puede confiar en nadie y se queda solo a medida que pasa el tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, no soy de muchas palabras asi que ire al grano, lo que pueden esperar de esta historia es que no planeo hacer a un Harry poderoso, al menos no como para patear culos con facilidad

En cuanto a la pareja, tengo algo pensado aunque no concreto, pero pueden estar seguros de tres cosas, la primera es que se a quien quiero usar y la segunda es que no se desarrollara de manera bonita y la ultima es que no habra Harem ni nada de eso

El Harry que veran en esta historia es un mestizo mas que solo en terminos de sangre, habra elementos Muggles y magicos en muchas formas, pero no es alguien de buen corazon

Como todo Fanfic de categoria M, habra violencia, lenguaje obseno y escenas de contenido sexual y demas indoles adultas

Este no sera un fic normal de Harry Potter, como varios me basare en los hechos de los libros/peliculas, los primeros capitulos seran para contar la historia previa al prologo mientras que la historia como tal empezara a partir del quinto capitulo en los inicios del quinto libro/pelicula

Prologo: Cuentame tu historia

El hombre de cabello oscuro miro al joven sentado frente a el, sus orbes esmeralda parecidos a los de su hermana fallecida hace quince años

Tomo un cigarro de su cajita en la mesa y lo encendio, tomando una bocanada mientras tomaba una botella de alcohol y se servia un vaso

"No entiendo para que quieres hacer esto tio" - comento el joven mientras miraba al adulto

"Quiero re evaluar los hechos Harry, a pesar de saber las cosas, a veces es necesario verlas desde otro punto de vista, en este caso, quiero que me las relates para poder decidir cual sera la mejor forma de proceder ante las cosas que se aproximan" - respondio el hombre

"Me sigue pareciendo una perdida de tiempo, podriamos usar este tiempo para poder desarrollar mi capacidad, "el" ha regresado y lo sabes mejor que yo" - Dijo con seriedad

"Lo se muy bien, pero incluso siendo el, tomara algo de tiempo antes de que pueda moverse, es por ello que quiero meditar las cosas bien" - Aclaro mientras bebia el liquido del vaso - "Ademas, incluso con tu poder, no hay tiempo suficiente como para lograr en convertirte en un hechizero mas poderoso, por tanto las tacticas de cargar como un toro no serviran, mas aun, con lo que Dumbledore te menciono a principios del año escolar, tendremos que trabajar en muchas cosas antes de siquiera pensar en ir a por el" - Dijo sentandose

El joven se quedo en silencio, meditando... Sabia que su tio estaba en lo correcto, pero aun asi le parecia una perdida de tiempo volver a repasar todo hasta el presente minuto

Con un suspiro miro de nuevo al hombre ante el, le costaba trabajo que alguien como el sea el hermano menor de su madre, con lo que le han contado sobre ella, el hombre ante el seria el contraste perfecto

"Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera... ¿desde donde quieres comenzar? - pregunto acomodandose en el sofa

Desde la noche en que nos conocimos - respondio mientras llevaba el cigarro a sus labios

POV Harry

 _Fue durante el verano del año 88, el tio Vernon estaba ebrio y furioso, por lo que decidio descargar toda esa frustracion y furia en mi_

 _Ya estaba acostumbrado a que el me atacase al igual que los demas miembros de aquel hogar, la tia Petunia al igual que el abusaba verbal y fisicamente de mi, mientras que su hijo Dudley lo hacia Psicologicamente marginandome de los demas niños y con sus amigos me perseguian de vez en cuando_

 _De cualquier forma, aquella noche el tio vernon me dejo bastante herido, a tal punto que estuve inconciente por varias horas, cuando desperte ya era de mañana, la tia Petunia estaba haciendo sus ejercicios que replicaba de la Tv, el pequeño bastardo de su hijo estaba en la escuela, mientras que la morsa de su marido en el trabajo_

 _En mi interior yo estaba muy furioso, desde que podia recordar ellos me han atacado de una u otra forma, queria devolverles el dolor que me habian provocado y decidi hacer algo de una vez por todas_

 _Aquel dia de Enero me quede en mi habitacion o el pequeño armario de escobas en el que me dejaban, hasta que cayera el anochecer, por suerte ni se molestaron en ver si estaba bien o vivo pues cuando la morsa de Vernon me golpeo perdi algo de sangre y sentia que ellos estarian felices de ya no tener que verme_

 _Cuando todos se fueron a dormir sali del armario y me encamine hacia el refrigerador, comi lo suficiente como para estar bien por horas, mi oportunidad se presento justo cuando habia terminado pues el gordo hombre habia bajado para comer algo_

 _Se enfurecio al verme comiendo todo lo que quisiera y trato de atacarme, pero el muy idiota resbalo cayendo contra la mesa, mientras se frotaba su grasiento rostro tome el cuchillo de la cocina y lo clave multiples veces en su pecho... No me habia sentido tan bien desde... bueno no recordaba cuando fue que me senti mejor que en ese instante_

 _Pero aun no habia acabado, con el cuchillo ensangrentado en mano me encamine al piso superior y me acerque a la habitacion del gordo menor, quien dormia como si nada pasara_

 _Con el mayor de los cuidados me acerque, el pequeño bastardo tenia la tendencia de moverse mucho mientras dormia y habia dejado en el suelo su almohada, con la misma cubri su cara y lo apuñale repetidamente hasta que dejo de moverse_

 _Aun recuerdo la satisfaccion en mi rostro, era justicia pues nadie me habia ayudado, algunos de los vecinos sabian de los abusos pero no hacian nada, incluso los maestros en la escuela se comportaban asi a veces, haciendo la vista gorda ante algunas marcas de golpes que tenia en el cuerpo_

 _Solo quedaba una persona mas y todo habria acabado, por lo que con el arma ensangrentada me acerque a su habitacion, al abrir la puerta ella penso que era la ballena de su marido_

 _Con una sonrisa en mis labios le dije que no era el, fue entonces que la apuñale rapidamente en el corazon una y otra vez_

 _Cuando crei que ya no se moveria deje el arma clavada en su pecho y me sente a poca distancia, sentia un tornado de emociones que no pude contener y solo me rei, hasta que minutos despues me di cuenta que derramaba lagrimas y no entendi por que_

 _Sin saber que hacer, decidi huir, me cambie de ropa y abandone el lugar, pero no paso mucho hasta que me encontre con un hombre fumando un cigarrillo_

 _No sabia por que pero al escuchar que el cuidaria de mi acepte sin dudarlo, tiempo despues me dijo que uso algo de magia para convencerme_

 _Ese hombre era el hermano desaparecido de mi madre, Joseph Evans... Un asesino de magos_

Fin

Espero hayan disfrutado


	2. Capitulo 1: primer año

Capitulo 1: El primer año

 _POV Harry_

 _Hubieron muchos problemas al principio, a pesar de saber que eras el hermano menor de mi madre, no confiaba en ti, puedes culpar a tu otra hermana por ello_

 _Pero gracias a ti me recupere, el daño fisico fue curado, me diste apoyo, me enseñaste, hiciste lo que nadie habia hecho por mi cuando mas lo necesite_

 _Lento pero de forma segura comence a confiar en ti_

 _Durante aquellos meses me diste educacion, tanto Muggle como magica, a pesar de que admitiste no poder ayudarme demasiado mas que de forma especifica en algunos temas, no dejaste de apoyarme_

 _cuando cumpli diez años me llevaste a ver un partido de Futbol, algo que apenas conocia debido a la poca interaccion social que hice con otros jovenes de mi edad_

 _Aquel dia tambien me contaste la verdad sobre mi familia, lo que paso con mis padres, el por que murieron_

 _Me dijiste que muy probablemente en mi onceavo cumpleaños seria llamado para ir a la misma escuela que mis padres fueron a mi edad, me sentia emocionado en ese momento, viviria y veria lo mismo que ellos_

 _A pesar de la poca ayuda que podias brindarme, no dudaste y me enseñaste todo lo que sabias, a pesar de saber que tu eras lo contrario a lo que mi madre y padre eran, te estaba agradecido_

 _Cuando llego el momento un año mas tarde me ayudaste a obtener todo lo que necesitaba para el año escolar, al momento de la despedida solo me dijiste que no me fiase de todos por muy buenos que parecieran_

 _Al abordar el tren me quede viendo a la lechuza de plumas blancas que tenia entre mis manos, me hacia feliz verla, pero la deje libre para que volase_

 _Como pasarian horas antes de que llegasemos a nuestro destino en el expreso a Hogwarts decidi leer uno de los libros que me diste relacionado con la aplicacion y manipulacion de elementos_

 _Lastimosamente no paso mucho para que llegase un chico pelirrojo que no paraba de hablar, me recordo a Dudley levemente, aunque a este solo le faltaba un poco mas de peso_

 _Para mi suerte el chico dejo de hablar y se puso a comer algo que saco de sus pertenencias, deje de prestarle atencion al ver como abria lo mas que podia su boca para meter la mayor cantidad de comida_

 _El pelirrojo parecio quedarse mirandome por un buen par de minutos hasta que comenzo a preguntar algo, como llevaba algo de tiempo tratando de llamar mi atencion le mire_

 _"¿que quieres?" - le pregunte en un tono serio pero indiferente_

 _"¿Tu eres Harry Potter?" - pregunto con duda_

 _"Ese es mi nombre, ¿que tiene de importancia?" - replique_

 _El joven se exalto diciendo algo sobre estar impresionado o algo asi, en verdad se parecia a Dudley y comenzaba a irritarme_

 _"Entonces... ¿tienes la cicatriz?" - pregunto expectante_

 _Me levante parte del cabello que cubria mi rostro, revelando la marca con forma de relampago, entonces el se quedo sorprendido mirandola_

 _"Si eso es todo, seguire leyendo, por favor no molestes si no tienes algo importante que decir" - fue lo ultimo que le dije_

 _Debido a todo lo que habia vivido asi como a la falta de amistades, en aquel tiempo era bastante cortante con las personas y si no tenian algo importante que decir no les prestaba demasiada atencion... aunque actualmente no es que haya mejorado mucho_

 _Poco despues llego una chica de cabello castaño, no preste ningun tipo de atencion a lo que decia debido a que estaba en una parte muy interesante de mi lectura_

 _Segui asi hasta que estabamos apunto de llegar a la escuela, decidi cambiarme de ropa en ese instante, la joven se habia retirado hacia poco_

 _Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, un gigante llamado Hagrid nos dijo que nos guiaria hasta la escuela, todos los jovenes de distintas edades abordaron los botes hacia el lejano castillo_

 _En verdad me sorprendio ver de cerca el castillo Hogwarts, cuando llegamos una mujer nos dio instrucciones a los nuevos y poco despues nos guio hasta el gran salon_

 _Me di cuenta que nuestras cosas no estaban por ninguna parte, me extraño un poco pero supuse que las habian llevado a alguna parte_

 _En el gran salon, vi a todos los alumnos mayores sentados, vi una division de colores, los leones rojos, los cuervos azules, las comadrejas amarillas y las serpientes verdes, me preguntaba si eso es lo que pasaria ahora_

 _Mi respuesta llego pronto, nos hicieron sentarnos uno a uno y ponernos un sombrero, el sombrero hablaba pronunciando lo que crei era el nombre que representaban las banderas y la ropa de cada uno de nosotros cambiaba segun la casa que nos tocaba_

 _Yo solo queria estar en la misma que mis padres y el sombrero me envio con los leones_

 _Diria que todo estaba bien, pero no sabia por que comence a sentir una pulsacion en mi cabeza al mirar hacia los maestros_

 _Las semanas pasaron con tranquilidad, aprendi lo que no pude en casa, el profesor Flitwick comento que tenia aptitudes para los duelos, asi como la profesora de vuelo comento que tenia aptitudes para el Quidditch_

 _No estaba muy interesado en el Quidditch, pero me gustaba ser capaz de volar a alta velocidad, por lo que acepte la sugerencia de ella en hacer las pruebas del equipo en Noviembre_

 _Lastimosamente las cosas no duran cuando van bien, en la celebracion de Halloween el profesor Quirrel llego corriendo avisando de un troll para luego desmayarse, me dio risa verle caer_

 _De camino hacia la sala comun me di cuenta que la chica de cabello castaño no estaba, lo supe por que Ron no la habia molestado en mas de dos horas_

 _Decidi alejarme e ir a buscarla por mi cuenta. lastimosamente en mitad del camino me cruce con el troll, me quede impresionado por como se veia, pero deje de lado eso al ver como se encaminaba hacia mi con su garrote en alto_

 _Sin darme cuenta, termine en el baño, tratando de escapar del monstruo no me di cuenta hasta que vi a la chica de cabello castaño_

 _Ella al darse cuenta que no sabia su nombre me lo dijo, Hermione Granger_

 _Ella dijo que estaba llorando debido a que el pelirrojo, Ron Weasley le habia molestado anteriormente, decidi que deberia tener una charla seria con el, se estaba comportando igual que el inutil de Dudley_

 _Lastimosamente, el troll de alguna forma adivino donde me oculte, lo que era peor, Hermione estaba en peligro_

 _De alguna forma logramos retener al troll en el lugar hasta que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape llegaron al lugar_

 _Hermione explico el por que estabamos alli, dijo que yo fui a buscarla ya que no sabia sobre el troll, lastimosamente el monstruo nos encontro y no logramos escapar asi que solo hicimos lo unico que podiamos_

 _No me intereso el que nos diesen puntos por algo, solo me senti aliviado al ver que Hermione estaba a salvo_

 _Cuando me contaste sobre mis padres, decidi que no permitiria que nadie jamas volviese a morir por mi culpa, que mientrras estuviera a mi alcance, haria algo_

 _A partir de ese dia Hermione fue mas cercana a mi, Ron no volvio a molestarla luego de la "charla" que tuvimos_

 _De alguna forma, el rumor de que enfrente al troll se expadio, los alumnos hablaban de mi nuevamente, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente el primer mes_

 _Entre los peores, esta Draco Malfoy, un inutil niño rico que pensaba que el mundo comenzaba cuando el despertaba y terminaba cuando se iba a dormir con el pulgar en la boca_

 _Le ignore por un largo tiempo hasta que a mediados de Noviembre lo mande al ala medica de la escuela, no desperto en tres dias_

 _El problema es que ahora todos decian que yo era algun tipo de maton o algo por el estilo_

 _Por el mismo mes, pase las pruebas para unirme al equipo de Quidditch, con la posicion de buscador, lo cual me alegro ya que consistia en perseguir una esfera dorada a toda velocidad_

 _Una semana mas tarde tuve mi primer juego, no me senti tan atraido al juego salvo por el hecho de ir a toda velocidad tras la esfera_

 _Pero durante el juego, de alguna forma alguien trato de matarme, sabia que alguien habia embrujado la escoba_

 _Por suerte no duro mucho, pude continuar con el partido y capturar la esfera_

 _Decidi poco despues hablar con el director Dumbledore, mas el no creyo que alguien tratase de hacer algo como eso, mientras hablaba con el, sentia que el no era honesto, ya que no me miraba a los ojos en casi ningun momento_

 _Deje de darle importancia al asunto, no queria pensar que alguien iba tras mi vida_

 _Pero como si fuese obra del destino, a finales de Noviembre encontre de casualidad una sala en la que habia un perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba una trampilla_

 _Decidi irme antes de que el animal despertase, pero comenzaba a sospechar que algo no iba bien, le comente a Hermione sobre aquel animal y ella me dijo que debia de proteger algo importante_

 _Curiosos, ella y yo fuimos con Hagrid por sugerencia de ella, el medio gigante revelo que el animal llamado Fluffy protegia algo que solo el director y Nicholas Flamel conocian solamente_

 _Ante esta revelacion, Hermione de forma entusiasta comenzo a buscar informacion al respecto_

 _Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron sin que nos diesemos cuenta, no podia volver a casa ya que el tio no estaba en el pais hasta el termino del año escolar, por lo que me quede solo en la escuela_

 _Sin embargo recibi algunos regalos, como una escoba Nimbus dos mil, una capa invisible y un libro de manipulacion elemental avanzado, el cual escondi ya que nadie me habia visto realizar algo de aquello_

 _Durante esos dias, investigue por mi cuenta sobre Nicholas Flamel, solo por curiosidad, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer_

 _En la libreria no encontre nada, por lo que decidi usar la capa invisible para entrar a la seccion prohibida durante la noche_

 _Cuando Hermione regreso de las vacaciones le comente lo poco que encontre sobre Flamel, lo cual corresponde a lo que ella encontro_

 _La piedra filosofal, tambien llamada la piedra de la vida, es un objeto alquimico capaz de alterar las propiedades del metal y convertirlo en oro, ademas de poder producir un elixir que concedia la inmortalidad a quien lo bebiese_

 _Ahora entendi por que habia un cerbero en el castillo, alli estaba la piedra filosofal_

 _El primer mes del año comenzo con el partido en contra de Hufflepuff, me propuse capturar rapidamente la Snitch para evitar repetir lo de la vez pasada, en solo cinco minutos logre hacerlo_

 _Luego del partido Hermione me conto que Ron y Neville fueron llevados a la enfermeria por Malfoy y sus amigos, acorde ir a verles mas tarde con ella_

 _Al anochecer de casualidad observe al profesor Snape dirigirse hacia el bosque prohibido, curioso le segui usando mi escoba_

 _Fue alli donde le sorprendi hablando con Quirrel, hablaron sobre la piedra filosofal, por el sonido de la conversacion diria que se traen algo entre manos, mas no pude saber que era, sospeche de que alguno tratase de tomar para si mismo la piedra_

 _Meditando aquello, comence a plantearme las cosas, hable con Hermione al respecto, su opinion me parecia bastante importante, ya que me ha demostrado ser bastante lista, en otras cirscunstancias hablaria con Ron tal vez pero el no me inspira mucha confianza al respecto_

 _Al dia siguiente por la tarde, hablamos con Hagrid al respecto, pero nos sorprendio verle con un dragon pequeño, comence a pensar que tiene un gusto raro por animales peligrosos_

 _Nos conto que la piedra estaba bastante protegida por varios hechizos y trampas puestas por los maestros_

 _Poco despues nos retiramos, en el camino me quede pensando por que discutia Snape y Quirrel, algo estaba pasando pero no logro entenderlo, se supone que ambos ayudaron a poner protecciones, ¿acaso alguno queria robar la piedra?_

 _Los dias pasaron sin incidentes, pero a mitad de febrero me castigaron por dejar inconciente a Malfoy... de nuevo_

 _Me castigaron con el trabajo de ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque prohibido durante la noche por un par de dias_

 _Fue durante la cuarta noche que Hagrid encontro a un unicornio herido, me explico que la sangre de unicornio puede extender la vida de una persona por un corto periodo_

 _Poco despues en la misma noche encontramos a otro unicornio muerto, pero este tenia horas de estar asi. Unos centauros aparecieron y conversaron con Hagrid al respecto, pero no lograron concluir nada, Firenze, el centauro sospechaba que alguien debia de estar muy herido como para tomar la maldicion del unicornio_

 _Al oir aquello, comienzo a sospechar que el responsable de lo ocurrido podria ser quien desee la piedra filosofal, pero aun no tengo las pistas sobre como encajan Snape y Quirrel_

 _El resto de los dias no ocurrio nada mas, pero en mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el responsable de toda esta situacion, sentia que tenia la respuesta pero algo me faltaba_

 _Converse con Hermione al respecto, ella quiso decirle a McGonagall pero le pedi que no lo hiciera ya que no teniamos forma de probarlo_

 _El problema era que no sabia como probarlo_

 _Las cosas siguieron su curso normal durante el resto de los meses, Hagrid me conto que de vez en cuando encontro a unicornios heridos, el responsable debia estar muy mal debido al grado de regularidad con el que atacaba_

 _Sea quien sea, estaba mas debil, algo me decia que trataria de obtener la piedra pronto, es por ello que decidi robar la piedra_

 _Despues de los examenes del ultimo mes, le dije a Hermione lo que planeaba, ella me comento que le pregunto a Hagrid como obtuvo a su dragon, este le dijo que un hombre tenia uno, que de casualidad el queria un cerbero, Hagrid tambien dijo que le comento a aquel hombre como pasar por la defensa de Fluffy debido a los tragos que este le compraba_

 _Al escuchar eso pienso que en verdad es necesario adelantarse a quien sea que desee la piedra_

 _Convenci a Hermione de ayudarme, ella dijo que seria mejor llevar a Ron con nosotros solo por si acaso, con algo de duda acepto su sugerencia ya que un refuerzo parecia logico, aunque tres jovenes de primer año no era la mejor de las opciones_

 _Luego de despertar a Ron le comento de forma resumida las cosas, el acepta acompañarnos con duda, al llegar con Fluffy escucho el arpa sonar, sea quien sea, parece que se han adelantado a nosotros_

 _La trampilla estaba debajo de la pata de la bestia, con ayuda de Ron movimos su extremidad y nos dejamos caer por la trampilla sin despertarle_

 _Pero rapidamente al caer nos damos cuenta de que estamos en otro peligro, una planta con enredaderas, Hermione dijo que debiamos prenderle fuego, al escucharlo uso un "Incendio" para quemar la mitad de la planta, lo que nos da chance de huir hacia otra sala_

 _Al llegar a la siguiente sala vemos un monton de llaves voladoras, la unica puerta estaba cerrada por lo que alguna de ellas era la correcta_

 _Luego de algunos minutos, Hermione deduce que debe de haber una llave vieja debido a la cerradura, sabiendo lo que debo buscar, tome la escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared y emprendi vuelo_

 _No tarde en ver mi objetivo, el problema fue que al atraparla todas las demas llaves se lanzaron al ataque, apenas logre evadirlas mientras trataba de entregarles la llave a Hermione y Ron_

 _Pasaron varios minutos en los que demore en escapar debido a las llaves pero por suerte lo logre, aunque me parecio que esa puerta no resistiria mucho_

 _La siguiente sala era un tablero de ajedrez gigante, por primera vez, Ron resulto util, de no haber sido por el no hubiesemos podido avanzar_

 _Lastimosamente al termino del juego el quedo inconciente, Hermione y yo avanzamos hacia la siguiente sala, donde solo habia un troll inconciente, por lo que avanzamos sin demora_

 _En la ultima sala solo habian pociones y un papel con la pista, Hermione saco a relucir todo su genio, tardo varios minutos pero supero el desafio de Snape_

 _Lastimosamente, el costo fue que ella seria enviada de regreso y yo tome la pocion correcta por indicacion de ella_

 _La pocion me llevo a una sala con un espejo al medio, frente a el, el profesor Quirrel estaba parado, lo que me sorprende ya que pensaba que si alguno de los dos era el culpable seria Snape_

 _Cuestione a Quirrell sobre por que lo hizo, me revelo que Voldemort, el mismo que asesino a mis padres aun estaba vivo, ademas de ser el que tomaba la sangre de unicornios para vivir y querer la piedra para volver_

 _Pero la piedra solo aparece para los que no la desean usar, por tanto el no podria tenerla jamas_

 _Para ello, Quirrell trata de obligarme a ver mi reflejo en el espejo, pero con un hechizo de fuego logro alejarlo, el profesor comienza a lanzar hechizos para paralizarme, pero logro evadirlos apenas mientras corro por la sala ocultandome tras los pilares al tiempo que trato de alcanzarlo con los pocos hechizos que conozco y son lo suficientemente fuertes para alguien de su nivel_

 _Lastimosamente no soporte mucho y me logro atrapar, pero de alguna forma el parecia herido, rapidamente se quito el turbante, revelando a Voldemort, quien parecia un parasito en su cuerpo_

 _Ahora entiendo completamente, el estaba tan herido que no tenia cuerpo propio, solo vivia por medio de recipientes vivos, en cierto modo me da risa_

 _Sabiendo que el asesino de mis padres esta frente a mi, con renovado deseo me enfrento a el, lanzando cada hechizo que conozco mientras me acerco mas y mas_

 _Por alguna razon el no podia tener contacto fisico conmigo, lo que lo dañaba bastante, por tanto decido apostar a ello fuese lo que fuese_

 _Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca me lanzo hacia el, mientras rapidamente coloco mis manos en su cuello y comienzo a ahorcarlo_

 _En pocos segundos el se vuelve polvo, con Quirrell y Voldemort acabados me acerco al espejo y noto que mi reflejo tiene la piedra, con una pequeña risa caigo desmayado_

 _Desperte en la enfermeria de la escuela, alli estaba el director, quien me comento que Voldemort podia volver aun a pesar de haber sido derrotado, al escucharle hablar, recuerdo las palabras de mi tio, no puedo confiar en Dumbledore, permitio que Quirrell estuviera todo este tiempo merodeando sin hacer nada_

 _Aunque no se a que se refiere con que el puede volver aun, ¿acaso Voldemort logro escapar del cuerpo de Quirrell?_

 _Cuando dejo mis pensamientos de lado, el me dice que Quirrell no pudo tocarme debido a un hechizo que mi madre realizo al coste de su vida, al oir eso pienso en ella y sonrio un poco_

 _Los dias siguientes pasaron con calma, me quede en la enfermeria hasta estar completamente sano, Hermione y Ron no sufrieron heridas de importancia lo cual me alegro_

 _El dia de regreso a casa habia llegado y solo pude sonreir ante la idea de poder descansar despues de todo lo sucedido, sin saber que ese primer año era solo el comienzo_

Fin del capitulo


	3. Segundo año

Primero que nada, gracias por la correccion, un error garrafal que no tiendo a cometer, aunque debo admitir que di por hecho lo del cuervo como simbolo de Ravenclaw por su nombre y el de Hufflepuff solo vi su escudo una vez, no me moleste en el momento de escribir asegurarme de como eran los escudos y respectivos animales por tener la cabeza en otra parte, aunque en futuras ocasiones en las que me equivoque y ustedes buenos lectores y lectoras quieran corregirme, no usen insultos, pues me dan carta blanca para subir y bajarlos a insultos, no es que me importe realmente si lo hacen pero es facil insultar sin dar la cara, con todo esto dicho, por favor disfruten de los siguientes capitulos

CAPITULO 2: SEGUNDO AÑO

 _POV Harry_

 _Durante las vacaciones luego del primer año en Hogwarts empece a practicar la magia elemental, como durante el transcurso del año no hice mas que estudiar la teoria, logre dominar con el paso de las semanas la magia de fuego, desde lograr prender en llamas mis manos sin quemarme hasta crear llamaradas_

 _El problema es que me desgastaba en poco tiempo, algo que tu tio me dijiste era debido a que aun era muy joven para realizar de forma apropiada sin desgastarme tan rapido. Tambien empece a hacer ejercicio, aunque por recomendacion tuya me enfoque en mejorar mi resistencia, mas que desarrollar musculos para no entorpecer mi crecimiento_

 _Claro, tambien aprendi otros hechizos, no tantos ya que tu no eres un mago normal tio, pero fueron utiles en tiempos posteriores a ese, entre lo mas destacable sin duda fue la Oclumancia y Legimancia, ademas que comenzaste a enseñarme algunas diciplinas de artes marciales_

 _Cuando llego el momento de ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaria para el año escolar me solicitaste que fuera a Gringotts y me realizara una prueba para poder acceder a las bovedas personales de la familia Potter y no solamente depender de la que me dejaron mis padres_

 _Mientras estaba ocupado en ello fue que me encontre a la salida del banco con el padre de Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy quien me advirtio que no volviese a atacar a su hijo sin razones o habria consecuencias, en respuesta simplemente le dije que entonces educase mejor al inepto de Draco o tendria mas noticias del hospital_

 _Dos dias antes de que tuviera que viajar a Londres, atrapaste a Dobby, a quien amenazaste de muchas formas y tuve que ayudar a que recupere lo poco que tenia de auto-estima durante el siguiente año_

 _Aunque su aparicion fue un augurio de mala suerte, ya que era la primera indicacion de que este año no seria normal_

 _El primero de Septiembre llegue temprano al anden nueve tres cuartos, me quede leyendo uno de los libros de historia que me entregaste, curiosamente el libro mencionaba a la capa de invisibilidad y una varita junto a una piedra que permitia reencontrarse con los que estan en el mas alla_

 _En ese momento pense que solo era un cuento y nada mas, no seria hasta cuarto año que entendi la importancia_

 _Cuando el tren llego aborde junto a los demas, me quede en el primer compartimiento vacio que encontre, a medida que paso el tiempo, mas y mas gente llenaba los demas compartimientos, Hermione aparecio media hora antes de que partiesemos junto a una joven de cabellera rojiza_

 _Su nombre era Ginevra Weasley, la hija menor de la familia Weasley_

 _Me parecio curioso como la joven parecia estar en el mundo de los sueños desde que Hermione vio quien era, pero me llamo la atencion que Ron no apareciese para cuando el tren comenzo a moverse_

 _Ginevra o Ginny como dijo que la llamase me comento que el estaba con Neville y Dean Thomas, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez seria bueno conocer a mis demas compañeros ya que apenas y recuerdo sus nombres_

 _Para cuando llegamos al final del viaje, todos hicimos el mismo recorrido hasta la entrada al castillo de la escuela, luego tuvimos que estar presentes en la seleccion de los jovenes de primer año_

 _Ginny como era de esperar quedo en Griffindor, comenzaba a creer que el sombrero no lo pensaba pues la selecciono en menos de un minuto o tal vez era con los Weasley solamente_

 _Esa misma noche decidi acercarme mas a los demas chicos de mi edad, me sorprendio saber que Dean Thomas fuera fanatico del Futbol, razon por la que entable mas conversacion y me llevo mejor con el que con varios otros, incluso mas que con Ron ya que al igual que el conozco mas del mundo Muggle que del magico_

 _Gilderoy Lockhart era el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras de ese año, era en cierta forma un buen hombre, aunque bastante orgulloso de su fama, la cual probaria ser robada_

 _Cuando lo conoci por primera vez en clases de inmediato se fijo en mi y trato que yo tuviese algo parecido a admiracion o algo asi, ignore todo lo que dijo y de hecho sus clases eran como maximo mediocres_

 _El tipo no tenia madera para ser profesor_

 _Durante la ultima semana de octubre, Oliver wood nos conto que desarrollo un programa de entrenamiento, pero mientras explicaba de que iba el asunto, aparecio el equipo de Slytherin con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza tan orgulloso como si de verdad el hubiese hecho meritos para estar alli_

 _No demoro en nada en estallar una discusion entre los capitanes sobre el tiempo de uso de la cancha, mientras discutian Malfoy aprovecho para presumir de sus nuevas escobas, mismas que todo el equipo de las serpientes tenia_

 _De esa forma se aclaro el como entro en el equipo, una vez mas comprobaba que era solo un pedazo de mierda y aun al dia de hoy lo creo_

 _En ese momento llego Hermione y Ron, metiendo sus narices en una discusion que no tenia relacion con ellos, Malfoy dijo que mi amiga de cabello castaño era una "sangre sucia"_

 _En ese instante Ron iba a hacer un hechizo pero este fallo, Malfoy iba a contraatacar pero mi puño fue mas rapido_

 _Luego me fije que Ron estaba vomitando babosas, me parecio algo interesante pero deje de lado eso y ayude a llevarlo con Hagrid por sugerencia de los del equipo_

 _Hagrid me explico mientras ayudaba a Ron que el termino sangre sucia es despectivo usado solo por los que se consideran superiores_

 _Entendi a que se referia, conocia suficiente historia Muggle para entender sobre el tema_

 _Lo cual me incentivo a darle una paliza a Malfoy tan mala que el pobre necesitaria dentadura completa de repuesto_

 _Lastimosamente eso tendria que esperar ya que Mcgonagal nos castigo a Ronald y a mi a realizar algunos trabajos, a mi me toco ayudar al inepto de Lockhart y a Ron limpiar los trofeos de la escuela_

 _Fue durante aquel momento en que obtuve la segunda pista sobre lo mal que irian las cosas, pues escuche una voz susurrando algo que no alcance a comprender, Lockhart claramente no escucho nada, por lo que supe que fuese lo que fuese solo yo lo escuche_

 _Para la noche de Halloween fui invitado a la fiesta de los fantasmas, pero me negue a ir, Ron y Hermione fueron en mi lugar, mientras esperaba a que fuera el momento de que el festin comenzara, deambule sin direccion especifica por el castillo_

 _Durante ese recorrido fue que encontre a unos chicos de Ravenclaw molestando a una chica de la misma edad de Ginny, decidiendo que lo mejor era ayudarla me acerque pero al verme los de la casa azul huyeron mientras gritaban que el maton los iba a mandar al ala medica... No es que estuviese muy alejado de lo que les iba a hacer de todas formas_

 _La chica se presento como Luna Lovegood, me extraño que siendo de la misma casa fuese victima de tal abuso, le dije a la pequeña que si algo asi sucedia de nuevo me avisara y yo le ayudaria_

 _Poco despues de aquello escuche de nuevo esa misteriosa voz, pero parecia alejarse por los pasillos, decidi perseguirla tan rapido como pudiese, lastimosamente solo vi una sombra de gran tamaño y a la gata de Filch colgada en la pared_

 _Encima de la gata estaba una inscripcion que parecia estar escrita en sangre, no sabia si era de la gata o no, lo que si se es que Filch trato de asfixiarme cuando llego, por suerte los profesores tambien llegaron_

 _Rapidamente se formo una muchedumbre alrededor, algunos me miraban sorprendidos, otros con temor y otros con odio, alli supe que todo se fue a la mierda y que mi año escolar no seria uno tranquilo_

 _Los dias siguientes a ese probaron ser de los peores, la gente comenzaba a creer que yo era el supuesto heredero de Salazar Slytherin, lo que me dejaba de mal humor, por suerte, algunos no creian esas tonterias, pero no compensaba las bromas e intentos de humillacion claro_

 _Hermione y Ron creia que Malfoy en realidad era el heredero, yo no creia tal cosa, me sorprendia que Hermione siendo lo inteligente que era creyese tal tonteria, Malfoy no era para nada como el legendario fundador, era ambicioso pero fuera de eso no tenia otra caracteristica de Slytherin_

 _Pero deje que siguiesen con su investigacion, con algo de suerte lograrian desvelar algo_

 _Por mi parte comence a estudiar todo lo que podia sobre Salazar, asi al menos tendria una idea de como deberia ser el supuesto heredero_

 _Durante Noviembre Hermione me pidio ayuda para poder obtener algunos ingredientes para la pocion multijugos, ingredientes que Snape tenia en su inventario personal, no fue nada facil robarle, pero entre los dos logramos el cometido, ademas de obtener el libro con los pasos a seguir de la seccion restringida_

 _Con todo lo que necesitaba Hermione podria por fin empezar a preparar la pocion, la que tardaria al menos un mes en completarse_

 _Dias mas tarde comenzo el primer partido de Quidditch, con todo lo que habia sucedido olvide que tambien eso se acercaba, era contra Slytherin, una buena oportunidad para humillar a Malfoy y sus lamebotas_

 _El problema con aquel partido era que una Bludger me perseguia de forma indiscriminada, no tarde en darme cuenta que alguien lo habia hecho, aun asi, logre derribar a Malfoy gracias a la bludger la cual golpeo su escoba y provoco que tuviese un duro aterrizaje lo que me dio la oportunidad de atrapar la Snitch sin mucho problema_

 _Claro, aun asi la Bludger trato de atacarme logrando impactarme en el brazo, por suerte antes de que pasara a peor los profesores intervinieron_

 _El inutil de Lockhart hizo que mi hueso desapareciera dejandome como una gelatina el brazo, por suerte Madame Pomfrey con una pocion invirtio aquella situacion, pero tendria que pasar la noche en el ala medica_

 _Esa noche aparecio Dobbie, el elfo que amenazaste durante las vacaciones, el fue el responsable de que la bludger me atacase, estoy seguro de que podria haberle roto el cuello por la fuerza con la que lo agarre_

 _Le dije que si lo intentaba de nuevo lo volaria yo mismo en pedazos... Se que dije que le ayude a superar el trauma y a mejorar su confianza en si mismo, pero nunca dije que fue el mismo año_

 _En la madrugada escuche a los profesores entrar, pude escuchar que un chico fue petrificado, como la gata de Filch, Dumbledore fue cuestionado sobre los alumnos que tenian familias Muggle_

 _Lo curioso fue que mencionaron que la camara que el joven tenia fue derretida, posiblemente logro tomar una fotografia del atacante, ademas mencionaron que la camara ha sido nuevamente abierta_

 _Cuando se fueron todos, pude ver que era Collin Creevey, uno de los niños de nuevo ingreso, senti lastima y prometi atrapar al culpable_

 _Los dias pasaron sin novedad alguna, vigile a los estudiantes de Slytherin en busca de alguna pista pero nada, esperaba que Hermione y Ron tuviesen mejor suerte cuando la pocion estuviese lista_

 _Para cuando llego navidad ya no tenia pistas, ninguno de los miembros de la casa de la serpiente parecia tener algo que ver o saber algo, por mas que vigile y segui a algunos con la capa de invisibilidad, lo unico que me quedaba era esperar a saber lo que Hermione y Ron obtuviesen_

 _Por suerte Malfoy tambien se quedo, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon ese momento para realizar su plan. El primer problema fue que Hermione se equivoco de cabello y quedo convertida en una chica gato, el segundo problema fue que todo dependia de Ron, algo que ciertamente no me agrado en lo absoluto_

 _No es que Ron no me agrade, es solo que no me inspira la confianza suficiente para encargarle algo de importancia_

 _Pero como no habia otra opcion, tuvimos que depender de el_

 _Me quede haciendole compañia a Hermione hasta que el efecto pasara. Para cuando se cumplio la hora Ron regreso, nos conto lo que logro saber, lo cual confirmaba mis sospechas de que Malfoy tuviese que ver, Draco es demasiado imbecil para ser el "gran" heredero de Slytherin. Lo interesante de lo que dijo fue que su padre, Lucius sabia que la ultima vez que se abrio varios hijos de Muggle fallecieron, quien fuera el responsable fue expulsado, pero si Malfoy lo decia, a lo mucho la mitad era verdad_

 _Pero eso nos dejaba sin pistas, no quedaba nadie en la casa de las serpientes para ser un posible sospechoso_

 _Antes del termino de las vacaciones firme para el club de duelos, lastimosamente los que enseñaban eran Snape y Lockhart, lo bueno es que pude ver como humillaron a Lockhart, fue divertido ver como salia volando por el expeliermus de Snape_

 _Lo segundo bueno es que pude vencer a Malfoy quien se pavoneo diciendo que me demostraria como lucha un verdadero mago_

 _En pocos minutos lo tenia arrinconado pero el idiota convoco a una serpiente de verdad que me ignoro y quiso atacar a un chico de Hufflepuf, alli ocurrio lo peor, descubri junto a los presentes que podia hablar Parsel, igual que Salazar Slytherin_

 _Aunque fue una reaccion de puro instinto, no dejaba de molestarme_

 _Dias mas tarde hable con hagrid quien me revelo que el personal de la escuela estaba siendo atacado al igual que los estudiantes, las cosas se ponian peor con el paso de los dias, lo cual no me agradaba en nada_

 _Hable con Dumbledore en cuanto regreso a la escuela, alli conoci a su fenix, Fawkes pero a los pocos segundos se inmolo asi mismo, para luego renacer de sus cenizas, fue algo interesante de ver_

 _Dumbledore declaro que creia que yo no era el heredero, pero lastimosamente muchos creerian aquello pues no verian mas alla de lo que otros apuntasen_

 _Le pregunte si sabia algo al respecto sobre quien abrio esta vez la camara, nego saber algo, pero presentia que mentia, me retire de la sala mientras pensaba como lograria salir bien parado de todo esto_

 _Con el paso de los dias decidi cambiar de enfoque, con ayuda de Hermione buscamos formas de petrificar, lo que pronto llevo a la busqueda de animales miticos_

 _Durante esos dias, recorde que Mirtley la llorona, habia sido estudiante hace un par de decadas, decidi ir y hablar con ella, pero al encontrar el baño inundado tuve que dejar de lado la interrogacion al saber que la razon era un diario_

 _Investigue por dias el diario, pero este estaba en blanco, no habia maldicion alguna en el tampoco si no hubiese sido afectado. Para el quinto dia en que la tenia fue cuando aparecio un mensaje_

 _"Me llamo T.M. Riddle" - decia unicamente_

 _Con un nombre por fin, comence a investigar, Ron me dijo que por su castigo de limpieza de trofeos recordaba ese nombre, por lo que debia ser un estudiante de hace tiempo_

 _Durante esa misma noche entre al sector prohibido de la biblioteca, registre todo el lugar en busca de aquel nombre y el de Mirtley_

 _Por suerte ambos estudiaron en la misma epoca, lo cual era bastante bueno, con suerte alguno de los dos me llevaria a revelar mas secretos sobre esos sucesos_

 _Los siguientes dias me los pase hablando con Mirtley, quien se negaba a hablar sobre aquella epoca, me costo mucho pero al cabo de dos semanas logre convencerla de que hable_

 _Me dijo que ese dia ella estaba llorando, debido a que unos chicos la habian molestado, ella se refugio en el cubiculo en el que siempre aparecia y cuando escucho un ruido, penso que eran otros chicos que querian burlarse, pero solo vio algo amarillo y murio_

 _Ella estaba segura de que no era un hechizo, si no que eran unos ojos_

 _Agradeci la ayuda y me retire, al parecer no era un brujo el responsable de las petrificaciones, tal vez si era un animal, pero hasta ahora Hermione ni yo habiamos encontrado algo al respecto_

 _En poco llego el dia de san valentin, dia que el idiota de Lockhart decidio seria bueno liberar a varios enanos vestidos de cupido, ignore el asunto a pesar de que una carta me llego_

 _Durante ese dia tinta mancho mis libros, entre ellos estaba el diario, no me habia separado de el esperando a que un nuevo mensaje apareciera_

 _Lo que me extraño fue que Ginny parecio reconocer el diario, su expresion de horror era prueba de ello, no lo entenderia hasta un tiempo despues el por que de aquella reaccion de ella, ademas el idiota de Malfoy trato de quitarme el libro y en respuesta le di un codazo a la nariz_

 _Cuando trate de limpiar el diario me di cuenta de que no habia manchas, extrañado derrame un poco e tinta, en pocos segundos un nuevo mensaje aparecio_

 _Riddle relato que el fue el responsable de la captura de quien abrio la camara la ultima vez_

 _El diario me mostro una especie de vision donde Riddle hablaba con el anterior director sobre la clausura de la escuela debido a la muerte de una estudiante quien asumi seria Mirtley_

 _Poco despues Riddle fue con Hagrid quien tenia una araña dentro de una caja, Riddle acuso a Hagrid de ser el responsable ante el director._

 _Al volver a la habitacion me quede pensativo, si Hagrid fue el verdadero culpable, ¿por que esta aun en Hogwarts?_

 _Eso me hizo dudar de la veracidad mostrada por el diario, pero aun asi era todo lo que tenia. Dias mas tarde decidi ir solo a hablar con Hagrid, esta vez no dejaria que ocultase nada_

 _La conversacion fue bastante tensa, no queria creer que el era en realidad el responsable, pero tampoco estaba ayudando a probar lo contrario, lo unico que consegui de utilidad fue que lo que sea que haya petrificado hace cincuenta años a los estudiantes y lo hiciera ahora era algo que provocaba terror a las arañas_

 _Hagrid mas alla de eso no sabia nada, pues fue expulsado y no tenia permitido practicar magia, aparte de eso, revelo que su mascota, a acromantula que tenia la dejo en el bosque prohibido y que aun residia alli_

 _Al regresar a la sala comun fui al dormitorio, pero encontre a Ron ordenando junto a Neville y Seamus, me comentaron que alguien ingreso y desordeno todo el lugar, con los nervios a flor de piel busque el diario solo para no encontrarlo por ninguna parte_

 _Los chicos aseguraron no saber nada ya que estuvieron jugando ajedrez y conversando_

 _Mas tarde reuni a Hermione y Ron y les comente lo que he logrado saber, le pedi a Hermione que buscase en la biblioteca por animales que puedan causar temor en las acromantulas o arañas mientras que Ron y yo iriamos personalmente a buscar a la mascota de Hagrid dias mas tarde_

 _Los profesores estaban mas alerta, por lo que era muy dificil moverse en horas que no fuesen de clase o libres, ademas que siempre decian que fuesemos a las salas comunes por seguridad_

 _Por lo que pense que seria ideal que despues del partido de Quiditch contra los tejones amarillos fuesemos a investigar_

 _Para mi sorpresa el mismo dia del partido nos informaron que no habria partido, debido a un nuevo ataque, Mcgonagal me llevo junto a Ron a la enfermeria, alli observamos a Hermione completamente paralizada, le dije a Ron que esa misma noche iriamos al bosque_

 _Fue dificil, pero logramos llegar al bosque, tuvimos que entrar hasta lo mas profundo del mismo para llegar a donde estaban las arañas, alli vimos a la gran acromantula Aragog, la mascota de Hagrid quien nos comento sobre la inocencia de Hagrid y que la bestia responsable era algo que las arañas temian profundamente sin importar que tipo de aracnido fuese_

 _Cuando no habia nada mas que decirnos, ibamos a irnos pero la araña penso que seria mejor hacernos la cena de sus hijos, sin opcion mas que correr lo mas rapido para alejarnos mientras lanzaba hechizos_

 _Le dije a Ron que no lanzara pues su varita se habia dañado hace tiempo, a medida que nos alejabamos me vi obligado a usar la magia de fuego aunque use la varita para concentrarla, por suerte logre alejarlas quemando a varias en el proceso lo que logro que retrocedieran_

 _Con las arañas temerosas nos alejamos rapidamente, logrando salir del bosque y regresando al castillo_

 _Le dije a Ron que no hablase con nadie de lo sucedido, habia que pensar y sin Hermione todo quedaba en mi_

 _O eso pensaba..._

 _Los dias siguientes me los pase buscando por mi cuenta, pero no encontre nada, incluso escuche que un libro faltaba, pensando que ese libro tenia las respuestas trate de hallar su ubicacion pero la ultima en usarlo fue Hermione poco antes de que fuese atacada_

 _Pronto llegamos a Mayo, comenzaba a desesperarme por la falta de pistas, escuche que un nuevo mensaje habia sido dejado en una de las murallas, mas tarde supe que era Ginny a quien se llevaron, Ron vino hacia mi implorando que hiciera algo, pero no habia nada que hacer hasta que encontrase la entrada a la camara_

 _Le prometi que buscaria pero sin la entrada no hay forma de salvar a Ginny_

 _Ron estuvo con los demas chicos tratando de consolarlo, los demas Weasleys no podrian ayudarme tampoco debido a su estado emocional, de alguna forma me sentia extraño al estar tan calmado a pesar de saber que hay vidas en juego_

 _Sabia que pronto las mandragoras estarian listas, pero para ese momento Ginny ya estaria muerta_

 _Fue esa noche que encontre el libro, en manos de Daphne Greengrass_

 _Ella se sorprendio al haber sido sorprendida, la interrogue para saber por que tenia aquel libro, su respuesta fue que ella sabia que Hermione estudiaba ese libro y salio corriendo con el en mano al encontrar algo ya que ella tambien estaba en la biblioteca, ademas de ser ella quien encontro a Hermione petrificada en los pasillos y pedir ayuda_

 _Daphne me dijo que encontro lo que Hermione planeaba decirle, mostrandome una pagina del libro que hablaba sobre los Basiliscos_

 _Con la identidad de la bestia solo me faltaba saber como se movia, entre la reina de hielo y yo concluimos que usaba las tuberias del castillo para moverse, ademas de que los petrificados estaban asi ya que no vieron directamente la mirada asesina del basilisco_

 _Daphne tambien me comento que el ministro aparecio durante el atardecer para llevar a Hagrid a Azkaban, momento en el cual Ron y yo nos dirigiamos al bosque prohibido_

 _Agradeci a Daphne y le dije que fuese de vuelta a la sala comun, que yo me encargaria de dar por terminado todo el asunto_

 _Lastimosamente su orgullo se vio dañado y se nego rotundamente, viendo su mirada supe que ella no dejaria las cosas asi por que si, asi que le dije que fuese al baño de Mirtley la llorona y la veria alli mas tarde_

 _Sabia que la serpiente debia entrar por algun lado, segun Mirtley ella apenas salio del cubiculo miro al basilisco, entonces ella sin saberlo estaba en la entrada hacia la camara secreta_

 _Cuando llegue a la sala comun de Griffindor fui a por Ron que estaba dormido, tanto llorar lo dejo cansado, al despertar le dije que encontre la entrada, en cambio el me dijo que Lockhart tambien_

 _Me extraño escuchar eso, pero sabia que debia ser falso, aun asi, sabiendo que nos internariamos en un lugar tan peligroso le dijo que iriamos a por el tambien_

 _Por suerte, atrapamos al profesor mientras empacaba para largarse hasta el otro lado del mar_

 _A punta de varita logramos llevarlo hasta el baño de Mirtley la llorona, alli Daaphne esperaba con la expresion fria, Ron iba a decir algo pero le dije que no era el momento_

 _Al mirar el grifo, note que habia imagenes de serpientes y cosas parecidas, hable en Parsel logrando que se abriera un camino, Daphne y Ron saltaron primero, luego Lockhart y al final yo_

 _Daphne y Ron apuntaban a Lockhart por si trataba algo, yo iba delante, en el camino habia piel de serpiente, era bastante grande, comence a pensar que el problema era mayor al que habia imaginado_

 _En pocos minutos llegamos hasta una puerta con diseños de serpientes, supuse que deberia hablar en Parsel para abrirla_

 _La puerta nos llevo hasta la camara, donde una estatua con el rostro de Salazar Slytherin se encontraba, alrededor habia varias cabezas de serpiente como estatuas de las que salia agua, en medio de todo el cuerpo de Ginny con el diario en sus manos_

 _Al acercarnos al cuerpo notamos que estaba palida, fria, aun estaba viva por suerte, pero parecia que si nos demorabamos no seria por mucho_

 _Fue alli donde aparecio Tom Riddle, alli el comenzo a relatar el por que tuvo que dejar los ataques hace cincuenta años, como engaño a Ginny y su frustracion hacia mi por vencer a Voldemort_

 _Alli el se revelo como el joven Voldemort, que era un juego de palabras usando su nombre_

 _Esto llevo a dos revelaciones, el mas grande supremacista de la sangre era un mestizo y que por parte de su abuela era descendiente legitimo de Salazar Slytherin_

 _Pronto aparecio el Basilisco, con un grito ordene que no vieran directamente, pero Lockhart no lo hizo, su cuerpo cayo en pedazos quedando solo polvo, Daphne y Ron cerraron los ojos mientras se mantenian junto a Ginny, sin verle corri lanzando hechizos de fuego alejandome por las tuberias cercanas_

 _Escuchando a la bestia acercarse corri mas rapido, no sabia bien hacia donde dirigirme pero cuando la sentia demasiado cerca lanzaba una llamarada de las mas fuertes que podia, lo que me desgastaba mucho_

 _Pronto me quede sin mucha energia al cabo de unos minutos, por lo que solo podia correr, se que dañe al basilisco pero no era mucho, tal vez nada, asi que solo corri, en poco regrese a donde estaban los demas_

 _El basilisco llego un poco despues que yo, por suerte o por obra de Dumbledore, Fawkes llego, logrando cegar con sus garras al basilisco, dejando el sombrero seleccionador cerca de donde estaba_

 _Extrañado, pero confiado en que algo habria en especial tome el sombrero, notando que dentro habia algo pesado, saque la espada de Godric Griffindor, al verla no pude evitar pensar en que el anciano lo tenia todo pensado, deberia hablar con el si lograba salir vivo_

 _El problema ahora era que solo tendria una oportunidad de acabar con la serpiente a quien ahora podia mirar gracias a que sus ojos fueron dañados permanentemente_

 _Viendo que la mejor posicion era subir a la estatua de Salazar para atacar, me escabulli hasta llegar alli, la serpiente me debio olfatear o tal vez Tom le dijo en Parsel donde estaba yo, como sea, se dirigio hacia donde estaba, dispuesta a atacar con sus mortiferos colmillos_

 _Al mismo instante yo atravese su cabeza con la espada matandola en el acto, el problema fue que logro clavar su venenoso colmillo en mi brazo_

 _Logre bajar de donde estaba, sabiendo que gracias al veneno no podria aguantar mucho mas, decidi usar los ultimos minutos de mi vida en llevarme a Voldemort al otro lado de forma definitiva_

 _Usando el mismo colmillo que me clavo y que se habia quedado pegado a mi brazo atravese el diario de Tom Riddle, logrando evitar que siguiese succionando la vida de Ginny y salvandola, Tom se desvanecio mientras yo caia inconciente, mirando como Daphne se acercaba a mi y Ron abrazaba en lagrimas a Ginny_

 _Al despertar me encontre solo en la enfermeria, Dumbledore llego al cabo de casi media hora, me comento que Ginny no seria culpada de nada, el culpable era Voldemort, aunque eso nadie lo sabria claro_

 _Le pregunte si el sabia todo desde el principio, el respondio que lo sospechaba, pero como la ultima vez no pudo probar nada y tampoco hallar la camara le fue dificil, pero una vez yo y los demas entramos solo pudo enviar a Fawkes a ayudar_

 _Me comento tambien que las lagrimas de su fenix me salvaron, aunque no lograron borrar todo el veneno de mi cuerpo, lo que me dejaria con el veneno corriendo por mis venas pero su efecto era negado por las lagrimas de fenix_

 _Cuando sali del ala medica vi a Lucius Malfoy en compañia de Dobbie, entendi que el elfo quiso ayudar a pesar de servir a los Malfoy_

 _Lastimosamente no podria ayudarle ya que no tenia manera de hacerlo_

 _Al caminar por los pasillos aun sentia un ligero dolor por el veneno, pero era ligero asi que estaria bien a pesar de todo. Encontre a Daphne y hable con ella, me dio curiosidad del por que me ayudo, se justifico diciendo que no podia permitir que un inutil Griffindor fuese catalogado como el verdadero heredero_

 _Aunque pude notar que desvio la mirada al decir eso, en respuesta la abrace, pero en ese instante llego Tracey Davis, Daphne al darse cuenta de ello me abofeteo con fuerza, casi logra mandarme al suelo para luego irse con su compañera_

 _Sigo creyendo que se sonrojo o al menos eso me parecio antes de darme esa bofetada_

 _Cuando regrese a la sala comun encontre a Hermione junto a los demas conversando, al verme corrio a abrazarme diciendo que sabia que de alguna forma lo habia logrado, aunque se notaba preocupada ya que Ron le conto como fui mordido por el Basilisco_

 _Le dije que estaria bien en tanto descansara bien, los dias siguientes fueron calmados, hasta que llego el momento de regresar a casa, Daphne se negaba a hablar conmigo sin importar que_

 _No imaginaba cuan importante seria ella en el futuro_

Fin del capitulo


	4. Cada vez mas cerca del abismo

Capitulo 3: Cada vez mas cerca del abismo en tercer año

 _Pov Harry_

 _Aquellas vacaciones del 93 fueron las mejores solo superadas por las del año pasado, me diste el mismo regalo que tu padre, mi abuelo te dio a ti a esa edad... Una motocicleta, claro en mi caso la tuve que reparar sin magia, aunque tu me ayudaste guiandome y enseñandome lo que necesitaba saber_

 _Mis dias los pase, levantandome temprano para hacer ejercicio, lectura sobre magia y luego pasabamos reparando la motocicleta, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que haciamos algo como familia_

 _Dias antes de que saliesemos hacia el callejon Diagon donde pasaria lo que faltase hasta el regreso a Hogwarts, me contaste que averiguaste quien seria el siguiente maestro de defensa contra artes oscuras, investigaste debido a los eventos ocurridos en los ultimos dos años_

 _Remus Lupin seria el maestro de ese año, uno bastante bueno debo decir, probo ser alguien bueno, mejor que los dos anteriores o los que le seguirian en los siguientes años, pero aun asi tenia un serio problema... Era un hombre lobo_

 _El era un buen hombre, fue amigo de mis padres, me conto algunas cosas sobre ellos, aunque su naturaleza bestial le aterraba de eso no dudaba_

 _Tu me diste una daga de plata, especial para acabar con los hombres lobos, esos pocos dias me enseñaste a como empuñarla en caso de ser necesario, aunque por respeto a mis padres esperaba que no y por suerte a pesar de todo asi fue_

 _Cuando fui al callejon Diagon, me quede en el caldero chorreante, algunos dias despues llegaron Hermione y la familia Weasley, alli conoci a Bill, el mayor de los hijos Weasley, con quien me lleve bien y hablamos conociendonos lo suficiente para decir que teniamos una relacion amistosa_

 _Fue gracias a los Weasley que me entere en ese entonces que el presunto responsable de la muerte de mi familia, Sirius Black habia logrado escapar de Azkaban, la peor prision magica_

 _Cuando llego la hora de ir a tomar el expreso a la escuela me encontre a Neville y Luna, con quienes decidi pasar el viaje mientras Ron iba con los chicos y Hermione con algunas de las demas chicas de Griffindor y Hufflepuf con quienes se llevaba bien_

 _Durante el viaje fui conversando con ambos de distintas cosas, aunque nos vimos perdidos en cuanto Luna empezo a hablar sobre algun animal raro que vivia en la selva africana_

 _A mitad del viaje las cosas empezaron a ponerse frias... Literalmente, no lo sabia en aquel momento, pero ese frio que llega a sentirse hasta la columna vertebral era la señal de que los Dementores estaban cerca_

 _Cuando las ventanas se cubrieron totalmente, impidiendo que viesemos mas alla, por la puerta una huesida mano se asomo, para luego permitir ver a un Dementor entrar, pocos segundos despues cai inconciente_

 _Cuando desperte, vi a Hermione y Ron preocupados mirandome junto al profesor Lupin, quien me explico que fui atacado junto a Neville y Luna que seguian dormidos, recuerdo que Neville parecia llorar entre sueños mientras que Luna solo tenia una expresion desolada_

 _El profesor me explico que los Dementores se roban la felicidad de las personas, dejandonos con los momentos tristes, por lo que nosotros tres seriamos unas presas atractivas debido a las experiencias que hemos vivido, a partir de ese momento mi amistad con Neville comenzaria a ser mas solida al igual que con Luna_

 _Al llegar a la escuela fui a la enfermeria, el profesor Lupin envio una lechuza con un mensaje relatando el encuentro con el Dementor, Madame Pomfrey no encontro nada malo, por suerte, asi que llegue a tiempo para la cena en el gran comedor_

 _Dumbledore presento a Lupin como el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y a Hagrid como el maestro de cuidado de criaturas magicas ademas de que anuncio que los Dementores estarian por los alrededores en busca de Sirius Black_

 _No era agradable saber que esas cosas estarian cerca, las voces que escuche las recorde por varios meses, la voz de mi madre rogando por que Voldemort no me matase, esos dias dificilmente estuve de buen humor_

 _Ese año debiamos escoger que clases tomariamos como optativas, escogi tres clases, runas antiguas, alquimia y cuidados de criaturas magicas y como extracurricular solo tome musica muggle_

 _Dean Thomas habia llevado un reproductor musical de cd para escuchar, a partir de alli comenzo mi aficion a la musica, una que compartia con el_

 _Por suerte las clases tocaban casi los mismos dias, por lo que tenia una buena cantidad de horas libres a la semana, las cuales aproveche hasta los dias siguientes a navidad en la camara de los secretos_

 _Visite la camara queriendo explorarla, sabiendo que nadie mas que yo podria entrar senti que el lugar era mio, un refugio de todo. El cadaver del Basilisco seguia alli, como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo dia, me llegaba a sorprender, explorando el lugar encontre una biblioteca dedicada a distintas ramas de la magia, supe en ese momento que podria mejorar mi magia y hacerme mas fuerte, comenzaba a resignarme que tendria una vida normal y pense que seria bueno saber algunas cosas solo por si acaso_

 _Durante la primera clase de Hagrid como profesor, no tuvo mejor idea que presentarnos a Buckbeack, un hipogrifo, el animal era impresionante, imponia respeto y demandaba recibirlo, algo que todos tuvimos claro_

 _Pero siempre hay una excepcion y esa era Malfoy, cuando vi que lo iban a patear en la cabeza medite si debia dejarlo, pero sabiendo que el imbecil iria gimiendo con su padre y eso meteria en problemas al gigante bondadoso, decidi quitarlo del camino antes de que el hipogrifo pudiese decorar su vacia cabeza_

 _Para los primeros dias de noviembre aun no habia pasado nada malo, algunos rumores decian que Sirius Black se dirigia hacia aqui segun el diario el Profeta, pero no les di importancia_

 _Durante esos dias tuvimos clases teoricas y practica con los Boggart con el profesor Lupin, se trataba de que la criatura tomaria la forma de lo que mas temiamos y debiamos responder con el hechizo Ridiculus_

 _Todo iba bien hasta que fue mi turno, tomo la forma de un Dementor y el profesor tuvo que interferir, sabia que me afectaban mas de la cuenta debido a los pocos momentos felices que tenia, pero no seria hasta algunas semanas mas tardes que decidi pedir ayuda_

 _El temor que Sirius genero fue tal que nos obligaron a todos a dormir en el gran comedor, claro las mesas fueron removidas para que pudiesemos estar todos, ademas de ello los profesores siempre me vigilaban por si algo llegase a ocurrir_

 _Pronto llego el primer partido de Quiditch, el unico realmente que vale la pena mencionar, no solo por que le dimos paliza a Slytherin, si no por que los condenados Dementores se les ocurrio hacer un picnic con mi memoria_

 _Por suerte logre capturar la Snitch cuando esta se elevo a lo mas alto, el problema era que con la tormenta tan violenta que habia fue bastante dificil lograrlo, fue en ese instante en que decidieron tratar de disfrutar de mi encantadora persona_

 _Por suerte logre evadir a todos los Dementores y el asunto se convirtio en una persecucion a maxima velocidad por todo el estadio, nadie puede negar mi habilidad cuando se trata de ir a toda velocidad_

 _Dumbledore echo a todos los Dementores luego de varios minutos, lo cual fue bueno por que todos se estaba alborotando como gallinas en corral_

 _en Diciembre Lupin regreso, debido a la presencia de la luna en aquellos dias y que por su condicion no podria estar bien, nadie aun sabia que pasaba con el, asumieron que se enfermo simplemente, aunque Snape trato de que hicieramos un ensayo sobre hombres lobo, lo cual me parecio curioso y me pregunte que clase de relacion tenia con Lupin, no seria hasta el final del año que Lupin me explico que Snape preparaba la pocion para mantener el control de su bestia interna ademas de que fueron compañeros en los mismos años aunque el era parte de los que lo acosaban por aquel entonces_

 _Eso me dio a entender el por que el maestro de pociones me detesta, gracias papi por hacerme la vida escolar mas dificil_

 _Los siguientes dias probaron ser mas calmados, una conversacion con Lupin en privado termino en que me enseñaria un hechizo que me ayudaria contra los Dementores en caso que volviesen a atacar pero seria luego de navidad_

 _Mis amigos visitaron Hogsmeade en el segundo fin de semana de aquel mes, la profesora Mcgonagal se las ingenio para dejarme un deber extra curricular ese fin de semana, pero la fortuna estaba de mi lado, ya que los gemelos Weasley me entregaron el mapa del merodeador_

 _El mapa probaria ser util en multiples ocasiones_

 _Segun sabia, Sirius traiciono a mis padres y le dijo a Voldemort su ubicacion, luego asesino a Peter Pettigrew, al menos eso fue lo que el ministerio hacia creer a todos_

 _Pronto comence a cuestionar eso, durante navidad vi el nombre de Pettigrew en el mapa, pregunte a los gemelos sobre si los fantasmas aparecian pero ellos negaron diciendo que solo seres vivos aparecian, personas y animales hasta donde saben_

 _Observe por varias noches si aparecia de nuevo el nombre, en algunas si aparecio y en otras no_

 _Luego de las vacaciones Lupin me enseño el patronun, hechizo que me tomo tiempo dominar debido a que a diferencia de otros necesitaba que tuviese un recuerdo que me hiciera reaccionar a nivel emocional para que funcionara_

 _Luego de algunas semanas logre dominar el hechizo, aunque producia un gran cansancio el mantenerlo por mas de un minuto_

 _Durante Febrero comence a hablar mas con Daphne Greengrass, quien estuvo evitandome tanto como podia, una conversacion con Blaise Zabini revelo que fue debido a algo que ocurrio al final del año escolar anterior, entonces recorde que ella me abofeteo por abrazarla_

 _Fue dificil pero ella me disculpo y con el tiempo nos convertimos en amigos, aunque a medida que la conocia yo la deseaba como algo mas que una amiga_

 _Neville me comento que los Dementores a veces tambien parecian verle, lo que le preocupaba bastante por temor a que se repitiese lo del tren, aquello llevo a una reveladora conversacion sobre el, su familia y lo que sufrio al final de la insurreccion de Voldemort_

 _Le prometi a Neville enseñarle el hechizo Patronus, pero que necesitariamos un lugar donde nadie nos pudiese encontrar, no seria hasta Abril que eso pasara_

 _Cuando llego el momento de disputar el ultimo partido contra Ravenclaw, Malfoy y sus amigos no encontraron nada mejor que vestirse de Dementores, el profesor Lupin revelo que eran ellos y sin esa distraccion logre capturar la Snitch_

 _Luego del partido envie a los bromistas a la enfermeria con serios daños a los brazos y piernas, aunque Marcus Flint logro darme un buen golpe, pero eso le valio tener el brazo derecho en forma de L_

 _Esa misma noche mientras todos celebraban yo me quede en la camara secreta, Sirius Black me buscaba o eso todos creian, asi que quise aprovechar esa noche para pensar bien que hacer en el peor de los casos, pero no duro mucho ya que me quede dormido rapidamente_

 _Al dia siguiente me entere que Sirius logro entrar a la torre de Griffindor con ayuda del retrato de la puerta, aparentemente alguien hizo una lista y Sirius la obtuvo, ademas que el mapa del merodeador no estaba_

 _Aterro a todos, pero por el desorden parecia buscar a alguien, aunque no se si era a mi o no. Ron parecia ser una celebridad la cual disfruto bastante o mas de lo debido, mientras que Neville quien habia escrito la lista era objeto de insultos_

 _Fue una casualidad, que mientras estaba con Neville que se lamentaba su error encontrasemos la sala de Menesteres, la cual con el tiempo comprobariamos su utilidad, pero al comienzo fue un buen lugar donde le enseñe a Neville el Patronus asi como resulto un buen lugar donde pudo pasar su tiempo leyendo y evitando a la gente que lo molestaba_

 _A mediados de Mayo Ron menciono que Trewlaney se volvio loca, pues sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y menciono una profecia o algo asi_

 _Lo que la profesora dijo y al final del año sabria era que amo y sirviente se reunirian de nuevo, lastimosamente eso seria el augurio de lo peor que podria pasar_

 _Todos estabamos pensando en los ultimos examenes, yo solo esperaba el momento del encuentro con Black, aunque sin el mapa el me tenia a su dispocision para atacarme_

 _A final de Mayo fuimos con Hagrid, quien nos invito a tomar te y ver a Buckbeack antes de que lo llevase a una reserva de hipogrifos por las vacaciones_

 _Durante esa tarde todo comenzo a ir cuesta abajo rapidamente, comenzando con que la rata de Ron se le escapase, lo que desemboco en que la tuviesemos que perseguir, llegando hasta el sauce boxeador, esa fue la primera vez que lo veia y era francamente impresionante_

 _Ron no logro atrapar a su rata, pero a el si lo atrapo un perro negro que lo arrastro hasta un pasaje debajo del sauce, francamente me lo pense en si valia la pena ir a salvarlo, por primera vez no era un problema que me relacionaba directamente, claro minutos despues sabria que era lo contrario y de hecho si me involucraba_

 _Hermione me convencio de ir a seguirles, para mi pesar eso me valio un fuerte golpe del jodido arbol y que Hermione me lanzara como un paquete de entrega inmediata hacia el pasaje secreto_

 _Una vez llegamos a donde estaba Ron, supimos que el perro en cuestion era Sirius Black, que era un animago, al verlo lo primero que hice fue correr y empezar a darle multiples golpes hasta dejarlo viendo estrellas... el sigue quejandose de eso en las cartas que me envia_

 _Pero antes de que pudiese enviarlo al otro mundo llego Lupin a salvarle, Hermione acuso al profesor de ser el complice ademas de hombre lobo, en ese minuto maldije internamente por no tener conmigo la daga de plata_

 _Lupin revelo que el si ayudo a Sirius todo el tiempo, ya que ellos buscaban al verdadero responsable que era Pettigrew, a quien varias veces vieron en el mapa que Black tenia en su poder_

 _Ambos aseguraron que Pettigrew seguia vivo pues aparecio en el mapa, ellos como los creadores del mapa sabian que era infalibre_

 _Sirius dijo que Pettigrew era un animago que se convertia en rata, lo que concordaba con su forma de ser_

 _Ambos adultos revelaron que la rata de Ron era Pettigrew, Lupin explico que Pettigrew era el verdadero traidor, que el era quien sabia la ubicacion de mis padres y se lo conto a Voldemort_

 _Al saber ello quise patear el trasero del desgraciado pero Lupin y Sirius lo evitaron, asegurando que ellos mismos se encargarian_

 _Pero solo empeoro las cosas, Snape aparecio y Pettigrew aprovecho para escapar, furioso lance un hechizo al profesor de pociones que lo dejo fuera de juego_

 _Con Sirius y Lupin salimos a perseguir a Pettigrew, lastimosamente el Sirius no podria oler nada muy bien debido a los golpes que le di_

 _Las cosas se pusieron peor al darnos cuenta que era de noche y con la luna llena resplandeciendo, Lupin se transformo y Sirius a pesar de estar en mal estado nos protegio_

 _Sin la daga no habia mucho que pudiese hacer ademas de lanzarle vario hechizos al lobezno profesor, lastimosamente logro herir mas a Sirius quien termino a orillas del lago, mientras el hombre lobo se dirigio al bosque al oir lo que parecia el aullido de otros lobos_

 _Al acercarme note el mal estado en que se encontraba, pero tambien senti como todo se enfriaba, me di cuenta que los Dementores se acercaban_

 _Al mirar al cielo parecia un mini ejercito de Dementores acercarse, lo unico que pude hacer era concentrarme en un buen recuerdo para realizar el patronus, pero la tension del momento me empezaba a superar y solo al ultimo segundo logre hacerlo bien_

 _Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar algunos minutos pero cuando comence a sentirme agotado vi como alguien mas desde la otra orilla logro conjurar un patronus mas fuerte_

 _Antes de desmayarme vi como los Dementores huian, luego cai inconciente_

 _Al despertar estaba en la enfermeria, Dumbledore parecia estar diciendole algo a Hermione, al verme despertar se despidio de nosotros_

 _Entonces Hermione me revela que ella tenia un giratiempo, un objeto que le permitia retroceder un par de horas, ella dijo que con eso podriamos regresar y evitar que Sirius reciba el beso del Dementor_

 _Al oir eso me sorprendio, Snape aparentemente se recupero mientras estabamos inconcientes, Sirius por sus heridas y yo por usar el patronus por tanto tiempo, el bastardo dejo que encerrasen a Sirius para que los Dementores lo ejecutaran_

 _Sabiendo eso acepto la propuesta de Hermione, pero antes le pido que espere ya que debo recoger algo antes_

 _Fui corriendo hacia la torre de Griffindor, alli tome la daga de plata, de haberla tenido podria haber herido a Lupin, no de forma seria pero si para intimidarlo y se alejase_

 _Al regresar Hermione comenzo a preparar el giratiempo, cuando termino este comenzo a girar y todo a nuestro alrededor se movia a velocidad vertiginosa_

 _Cuando termino, Ron no estaba en la sala durmiendo, Hermione me explico lo que sucedia, retrocedimos hasta el momento en que estabamos con Hagrid, por lo que rapidamente tuvimos que correr hasta alla, ademas de que no podiamos cruzarnos con nuestros "yo" del pasado sin provocar un desastre total_

 _Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Hagrid para llevarnos a Buckbeack, con el sacariamos a Sirius de aqui, una vez con el fuimos hacia donde nos encontrabamos en ese momento_

 _Llegamos a tiempo para ver como perseguiamos a Pettigrew, sabiendo que tardariamos un buen rato, esperamos en el bosque a la distancia_

 _Mientras esperabamos, converse con Hermione, ella noto que a veces yo no estaba por ninguna parte, a lo que le comente que yo me iba a la camara secreta, debido a que me sentia relajado debido a lo silencioso del lugar, sin nadie mas que yo alli me agradaba estar alli_

 _Ella dijo que le gustaria visitar alguna vez la camara, pero seria dificil con el poco tiempo libre que ella tiene, todas las clases y tareas lo harian imposible, le dije que si se daba la oportunidad la llevaria_

 _Pronto vimos a Snape aparecer, entonces supimos que casi era el momento, saque la daga y la sostuve con fuerza, preparandome para enfrentar al profesor lobo_

 _Hermione se alarmo al verme con un arma, le dije que era por proteccion, ella me cuestiono el como lo consegui y le respondi diciendole que ya sabia del profesor Lupin desde antes de entrar a la escuela, pero la conversacion se interrumpio al vernos aparecer_

 _Por la oscuridad no pude ver a donde fue Pettigrew lo que me cabreo mas, saque mi varita, se que algunos hechizos lograron hacerle algo al profesor, pero se que el vendria al bosque y alli seria el y nosotros, sabia que Hermione no haria nada asi que tendria que hacerlo yo_

 _Mientras veiamos a Sirius enfrentar a Lupin en compañia de mi otro yo, pero cuando las cosas parecian ir a favor de Lupin, Hermione no encontro nada mejor que gritar como lobo, en ese momento entendi lo que paso, ella nos salvo... solo para ponernos en peligro a los dos_

 _Lupin vino rapidamente en nuestra direccion, gruñiendo y olfateando, Hermione y yo nos ocultamos, pero no serviria de mucho ya que no tardo en encontrarnos_

 _Hermione se mantuvo detras de mi, mas por que se lo dije y por que estaba aterrada, mientras tanto yo trataba de alejar a Lupin lanzandole hechizos de baja letalidad, pero si no funcionaba estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo o al menos herirlo de gravedad si con eso salvaba mi vida y la de mi amiga_

 _Por suerte o gracia divina, el hipogrifo que le robamos a Hagrid llego para salvarnos, lo cual me sorprendio ya que pense que se habia largado a cazar no se que y tendriamos que buscarlo para salvar a Sirius_

 _El hombre lobo fue superado con bastante rapidez por el hipogrifo, lo cual fue bueno, ademas de ser adecuado en el tiempo, ya que al regresar mi otro yo ya habia conjurado el patronus, a lo cual Hermione se sorprendio al ver que podia repeler a tantos_

 _Yo sabia que alguien habia conjurado el hechizo para ayudarme, pero solo nosotros estabamos, por lo que comence a buscar en mi mente un buen recuerdo, el que use mientras enfrentaba a los Dementores era el recuerdo de cuando tu y yo nos encontramos por primera vez, ya que representaba el inicio de una mejor vida_

 _No se por que, pero el que use en ese momento fue el recuerdo de la primera vez que use magia de fuego, mientras tu me enseñabas como usarlo_

 _El patronun tomo la forma de un gran leon, que con su rugido creo una onda que alejo a los Dementores, el problema fue que no logre sostenerlo por mas de un minuto, pero fue lo suficiente para poder salvar a Sirius y a mi mismo_

 _Hermione me ayudo a alejarme de alli antes de que fuese visto, vimos como Snape aparecia y levitaba a Sirius mientras Hermione con ayuda de Ron que a pesar de estar mal herido lograron cargarme hasta el castillo_

 _Luego de descansar Hermione dijo que era el momento adecuado, fuimos montados en Buckbeack hasta la torre en la que estaba Sirius y lo sacamos de su celda para que se fuese_

 _Le dije que ya abria tiempo para que hablasemos, pero que debia alejarse tan rapido como pudiese, con Hermione vimos como se alejaba rapidamente con Buckbeack_

 _Solo quedamos ella y yo mientras esperabamos a que fuese la hora en que nuestros otros yo retrocedian en el tiempo, la lleve a la sala de los menesteres donde podriamos descansar sin problemas hasta que fuese el momento de regresar_

 _Cuando llego el momento nos topamos con Dumbledore caminando por los pasillos hacia su oficina, algo me hacia pensar que de alguna forma las cosas salieron como el queria_

 _Al llegar a la enfermeria vimos que ya no habia nadie mas que Ron, por lo que nos quedamos alli hasta que despertase, lo cual fue unos minutos despues_

 _Mientras hablabamos Snape aparecio con el ministro y el director acusandome de haber liberado a Black, luego de una breve discusion se concluyo que estaba actuando histerico por que su oportunidad de obtener la orden de Merlin se le escapo de las manos_

 _Ron pregunto que a que se referia Snape y le dije que nada importante_

 _El resto del tiempo me lo pase conversando con Neville y ayudandole con su patronus y con Daphne, que de alguna forma sabia que yo libere a Black_

 _A veces su astucia me aterra por lo acertada que es, pero eso hacia que me gustase mas_

 _Antes de abordar el tren acorde verme con ella para el verano, que pasariamos juntos_

Fin del capitulo


	5. Toda esperanza perdida

Capitulo 4: Toda esperanza perdida en cuarto año

Pov Harry

 _Las vacaciones del año pasado fueron las mejores, las pase con Daphne aqui, tu estabas fuera buscando a Sirius, por suerte cocinar y limpiar no eran cosas que desconocia_

 _Me la pase bastante bien, incluso la lleve a la ciudad en la motocicleta donde la lleve al cine y a otros lugares, por primera vez me senti como alguien normal, nada de preocupaciones con respecto a algo, nadie que representase un peligro para mi, nada de monstruos peligrosos o gente buscando un objeto valioso, solo era ella y yo en esos dias de de Julio_

 _Nuestra relacion mejoro al punto en que sabiamos que nuestros sentimientos no eran de simples amigos, aunque ninguno hizo algo para dar el siguiente paso de manera formal_

 _Tal vez no lo vimos necesario, ella sabia que la amaba al igual que yo sabia que ella sentia lo mismo, solo hablabamos, nos besabamos y pasabamos asi los dias_

 _Todo iba bien hasta que la carta de Ron llego invitandome a ir al torneo de Quidditch_

 _Daphne dijo que estaba bien, ademas que ella debia volver o Tracey la interrogaria hasta que el mundo se acabase_

 _En Agosto antes de que llegase el momento de reunirme con los Weasley soñe con la muerte de alguien a manos de Voldemort_

 _Pense que solo era un sueño, pero la cicatriz en forma de rayo de mi frente me molestaba con bastante fuerza, por lo que sabia que no era solo un sueño_

 _Como desperte en la madrugada no fui capaz de volver a dormir, por lo que empece a vagar por la mansion y de casualidad entre a tu habitacion y vi los cigarrillos encima de la mesita de noche_

 _Ese fue el inicio del primero de los vicios que tengo_

 _Al mirar esa noche un mapa del pais, decidi hacer lo mismo que tu y te deje una nota escrita mientras tomaba algunas cosas y un bolso encantado magicamente para no tener fondo que era tuyo_

 _Tome mi moto y me dirigi a Devon, lo cual demoro un par de dias viajando, me senti bastante bien al ir conduciendo en solitario sin mayor preocupacion, solo yo, mi equipaje, mi varita y la daga de plata y ocasionalmente la policia de la que lograba escaparme_

 _Cuando llegue a la Madriguera me sorprendi por como era, un lugar bastante agradable, tuve suerte que la carta que los Weasley habian enviado tuviese su direccion si no me habria sido dificil llegar_

 _La madre de Ron y Hermione me dieron un sermon de campeonato por ser tan irresponsable por venir por mi cuenta, mientras que Hermione me sermoneo mas por conducir siendo menor de edad_

 _El padre de Ron en cambio parecia fascinado, Fred me explico que su padre tenia una mania especial por los objetos Muggle, asi que al ver un vehiculo Muggle era algo emocionante para el_

 _Le explique lo que sabia de la moto pero cuando dijo que si podia desarmarla de inmediato lo negue, estoy seguro que algo podria dañarse ademas de ser un gran dolor en el trasero volver a reparla_

 _Estuve alli por dos dias, ya que Charlie y Bill tambien vendrian, pero ambos estaban fuera del pais por sus trabajos, asi que en ese tiempo me la pase hablando con los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y con Hermione_

 _Hermione se negaba a subirse a la moto aun cuando le prometi que iria lento, en cambio Ginny comprendia la pasion de ir a alta velocidad y eso me agrado, aunque ella declaro sentirse mas comoda en una escoba_

 _Ron y los gemelos trataron de subirse pero no pudieron mantener el equilibrio, al no estar hechizada como la escoba esto necesitaba coordinacion fisica completa, algo que demostro ser demasiado para ellos_

 _Cuando llego la hora de ir a la copa tuve que dejar la moto alli, me dolio separarme, habia desarrollado un afecto especial por ella_

 _Nos fuimos en un traslador, algo que no conocia en ese momento y fue bastante intenso el viaje, tanto que vomite un poco, el padre de Ron nos dijo que antes de ir al lugar de la copa nos reuniriamos con un conocido suyo que tambien llevaba a su hijo_

 _Resulto ser Cedric Diggory y su padre con quienes nos reunimos, fue alli donde pude conocer mejor a Cedric, aunque el pasaba mas con los gemelos o por su cuenta, pero las veces que estuvimo juntos o con los demas conversabamos de algunas cosas relacionadas con la escuela y fuera de ella_

 _Al llegar al lugar donde se realizaria la copa me quede impresionado, era bastante impresionante ademas de gigante, habia gente de todas partes, pude reconocer algunos hablando Frances, Aleman, Mexicano y otros idiomas_

 _El padre de Ron nos guio hasta donde el lugar que nos correspondia, la cual era una tienda encantada, no se veia muy grande por fuera pero por dentro era inmensa_

 _Mientras esperabamos a que llegase la hora del partido yo fui a recorrer por mi cuenta el lugar, durante el recorrido encontre a una chica de cabellera rubia platinada, parecia casi de la misma edad que Ginny, pero su belleza superaba la de varias chicas que habia conocido_

 _La joven parecia perdida y me le acerque a ver si podia ayudar, pero al verme comenzo a correr rapidamente, mas tarde ese mismo dia entenderia por que_

 _Sin darle importancia continue caminando por el lugar hasta que era la hora de ir a ver el partido. Por suerte nos tocaron buenos asientos, lastimosamente Malfoy aparecio junto a su padre y su madre, era la primera vez que la veia, me recordo un poco a Sirius por el cabello oscuro_

 _Nada paso debido a la presencia del ministro, tanto el señor Weasley como Lucius no querian quedar mal con el_

 _El partido fue divertido pero a mitad de el me retire, pense que seria mas divertido pero en su lugar fue bastante aburrido, lo unico divertido fue ver a la mayoria de hombre y algunas mujeres sonrojados cuando las Veelas del equipo Irlandes hicieron su baile_

 _Mientras caminaba de regreso a la tienda para descansar y fumar tranquilo... le habia agarrado el gusto rapido a los condenados... me quede descansando con calma y leyendo un libro de notas musicales, la guitarra que compre mientras estaba con Daphne pensaba que debia haberla traido, asi que opte por enviarte un mensaje pidiendo que me la enviases a Hogwarts en navidad_

 _Cuando escuche los fuegos artificiales estallar en el aire supe que el partido habia acabado, por lo que los esperaria alli hasta que regresaran_

 _Lastimosamente eso no paso, pocos minutos despues escuche explosiones y gritos, al salir vi a varios sujetos de negro lanzando hechizos contra los demas, por lo que con cuidado me dirigi hacia el estadio en busca de los Weasley_

 _Pero a medio camino vi como un par de hombres llevaba a la misma chica que vi horas antes junto a otra mayor mientras estas trataban de liberarse. Sabiendo que nada bueno pasaria decidi ir a salvarlas, al primero de los dos sujetos le lance el hechizo Sectumsembra a la espalda provocando que cayese y al segundo le lance un hechizo que provoco que el hueso de los brazos hicieran un horrible sonido_

 _Al estar lo suficientemente cerca le di un rodillazo al primero y al otro le aplique el hechizo Desmayo_

 _La chica y la que aparentemente era su hermana me miraron con temor, pero les dije que estarian bien_

 _Alli se presentaron Fleur Delacour y su hermana Gabrielle, Fleur me dijo que debido a la esencia de una Veela que atrae a los del sexo opuesto e incluso a las del mismo, fueron atacadas_

 _Pero ambas se sorprendieron de ver que yo era inmune, Fleur dijo que solo su padre era al unico que conocian que era inmune, tome eso como algo bueno, hasta que dijeron que solo hombres muy fuertes mentalmente y homosexuales declarados lo lograban_

 _Rapidamente les asegure que era resistente mentalmente y no lo otro, no tengo problemas con los homosexuales pero que me dijeran que era uno un par de desconocidas era molesto... A mi no me gusta la salchicha de ese modo_

 _Poco despues en el cielo aparecio un craneo con una serpiente, al verla senti un dolor en la frente, poco despues aparecio el padre de ambas chicas que estuvo apunto de mandarme a volar si Gabrielle y Fleur no lo hubiesen detenido_

 _El hombre comento que aquella marca era la insignia de Voldemort, que sus seguidores son los que atacaron el lugar, me despedi de la familia francesa poco despues ya que aun tenia que buscar a los demas, pero en el camino me encontre con la gente del ministerio que casi logran darme con varios hechizos_

 _Por suerte el señor Weasley me reconocio y los detuvo, las siguientes horas me la pase explicando por que no estaba con los Weasley hasta que me dejaron libre_

 _Los dias siguientes los pase en la casa de los Weasley, una carta de Sirius llego para mi, en ella me conto que tu lo habias encontrado y ahora estaban en la mansion de el, la carta decia que no sabia que mi madre tuviese un hermano y que este fuese mago independiente, tambien menciono que supieron lo del torneo_

 _Dias mas tarde abordamos el tren hacia la escuela, por suerte tu te apareciste y me entregaste mi guitarra, la cual probaria ser muy util durante el año, ademas de decirme que si algo pasaba para Halloween le avisara ya que estaria hasta marzo del siguiente año en casa_

 _Durante el viaje pude encontrarme a solas con Daphne con quien hable del incidente del torneo ademas de aprovechar el tiempo antes de que ella tuviese que volver a donde estaban los demas de Slytherin_

 _Al llegar a la escuela el director anuncio quien era el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y que no habria Quidditch debido a que ese año celebraban el torneo de los tres magos_

 _No le di importancia a ninguno de los dos, para ese momento perdi la fe en los maestros de defensa contra las artes oscuras y con que mi vida escolar seria del asco, asi que simplemente esperaria a ver que pasaba_

 _Los dias fueron relajados como siempre lo era antes de Halloween, aunque ese no seria un buen año para Malfoy a partir de Noviembre_

 _Pero las cosas estuvieron algo tensas cuando llego nuestra primera clase con Alastor Moody, quien decidio enseñarnos los tres hechizos imperdonables_

 _Varios se vieron intimidados por la clase, ademas de perturbados, luego de esa clase me quede con Neville todo el dia, aunque el profesor tambien hablo con el al respecto ya que sabia lo que aquello representaba para Neville_

 _Algo que me llamo la atencion era que Moody bebia con cierta frecuencia de una botella pequeña que guardaba con recelo_

 _Los dias continuaron con calma despues de ello, hasta el final de mes, donde llegarian las escuelas de Beauxbaton y Durmstrang para el torneo de los tres magos_

 _No le di importancia al hecho, mientras los demas estaban esperando a las afueras del castillo yo me quede en la sala de los menesteres con mi guitarra y un cigarro, la verdad es que ambas cosas eran bastante tranquilizadoras, nadie sabia que fumaba pues siempre despues de ello aplicaba un hechizo de aroma para que nadie se diese cuenta_

 _Aunque "la chica que no era mi novia pero hacia cosas de una novia conmigo" parecia presentir algo_

 _Mas tarde ese mismo dia en el gran salon ambas escuelas hicieron una pequeña presentacion, agradable pero no habia necesidad, aunque reconoci a Fleur y su hermana menor Gabrielle entre las chicas de la escuela Francesa_

 _Para mi sorpresa aunque ligera y extrema fascinacion de Ron, Victor Krum tambien estaba alli como alumno de Durmstrang, supuse que la gran estrella de Irlanda estaria participando en los juegos_

 _Dumbledore anuncio que solo alumnos de septimo año podrian participar, muchos se quejaron, yo solo sonrei aliviado, ademas que en el caliz de fuego en el que se deberian poner los nombres de los participantes estaba protegido por una barrera de edad_

 _A la noche siguiente se sabria quienes participarian, asi como tambien el inicio de mi pesadilla anual_

 _Ese dia no teniamos clase, asi que en la mañana me quede con Dean tocando la guitarra en la sala comun mientras Ron jugaba ajedrez con Seamus y Hermione leia un "ligero" libro de 700 paginas_

 _Al atardecer tome el mapa del merodeador y fui al baño de Mirtley la llorona, alli Daphne me esperaba, conversamos del como Draco presumia de ser amigo del buscador de Irlanda y otras tonterias, en broma ella sugirio que deberia ya mandarlo a la enfermeria_

 _Luego de la cena seria el momento en que se escogerian a los participantes del torneo, como no tenia interes le pedi a Dean su reproductor musical mientras me recostaba en la cama_

 _Cuando abri los ojos estaba en el gran comedor, de alguna forma todos me miraban entre sorprendidos y con miradas de desprecio_

 _Alli el director me dijo que mi nombre salio del caliz despues de que se escogiesen a los tres campeones_

 _Por algunos minutos me quede en silencio, luego le dije que no estaba para bromas estupidas, el me dijo que no era broma y me guio hasta donde estaban los demas_

 _Alli vi a Victor Krum com suponia, a Fleur y a Cedric, al verme los tres se extrañaron, mas aun Cedric que sabia que yo era menor de la edad requerida_

 _Escuche el caos que se armo en el gran salon, poco despues ingreso Barty Crouch y Ludo Bagman junto al director y algunos profesores, cuestionandome como puse mi nombre en el caliz_

 _Yo les respondi que no fui yo quien lo hizo y tampoco le pedi a alguien, conocia la historia del torneo, no tenia un deseo de muerte y no me interesaban los premios ni nada que otorgasen_

 _Le recorde al director que desde que entre a la escuela mi vida ha estado en peligro, no necesitaba buscar el peligro, solo me encontraba_

 _Se discutio si podria evitarlo pero no habia forma ya que era una especie de contrato, si no participaba dejaria de poder usar magia... Me parecio bastante tentador, aun me sigue pareciendolo, no tendria que estar en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero decidi que lo haria_

 _Acepte voluntariamente la pesadilla que se me venia encima_

 _Dos dias mas tarde me llego un paquete de parte de Sirius, la cual era una nueva escoba una saeta de fuego_

 _La primera prueba seria en la ultima semana del mes, antes de ella se revisarian las varitas como parte del proceso oficial previo al inicio del torneo_

 _Las cosas en la escuela cambiaron radicalmente, la mayoria apoyaba a Cedric o a alguno de los otros dos, pero parecian estar de acuerdo en despreciarme_

 _Incluso la mayoria de Griffindor me insultaban o me ignoraban como minimo, acusandome de ser un busca gloria y fortuna, muy pocos creyeron en mi palabra_

 _Por suerte Daphne me creia, Hermione no sabia que hacer, Dean no tomaba partido ya que no queria tener problemas con ninguno de sus amigos_

 _Ron me pregunto varias veces como lo hice, pero por mas que se lo repeti no me creyo, al final me canse de decirle que no puse mi nombre en el caliz_

 _Los dias siguientes todos se burlaban e incluso hicieron chapas con mi rostro y alguna frase burlesca_

 _Durante la siguiente clase de pociones Malfoy empezo a molestar, el mal humor que cargaba se desvanecio por completo luego de romperle brazos y piernas y romperle la nariz a sus "guardaespaldas"_

 _Claro, eso le dio a Snape una razon para castigarme, pero me senti tan bien, ademas que hizo que varios se lo pensaran dos veces antes de molestarme en grupos menores_

 _Durante el curso del año envie a Malfoy mas de otras quince veces a la enfermeria, algunas fueron tan malas que no salio por dos semanas enteras, asi como tambien ataque a otros estudiantes_

 _Fue un pesimo año, estaba al borde de la ira constantemente, solo Daphne me relajaba, pero no era el momento adecuado para revelar nuestra relacion_

 _Una semana antes de la prueba, Hagrid me revelo que la primera prueba seria con un dragon, aunque no sabia concretamente que, aunque lo mas probable sea robar algo, tambien me dijo que Maxinne y Karkarof ya sabian de que trataba la prueba, por lo que en buena voluntad me pidio que le avisara a Cedric_

 _Pensando en la prueba, solo supuse que lo mejor era hacerlo lo mas rapido posible, para ello probaria mi nueva escoba, ademas de ello solo podria contar con mi magia de fuego y la varita_

 _Durante aquella semana le dije a Cedric de lo que trataria la prueba, me agradecio diciendome que si podia ayudarme lo haria, no lo volvi a ver hasta la prueba_

 _Los dias restantes practique la magia de invocacion, a pesar de que la conocia no la habia practicado antes_

 _Cuando por fin llego el dia de la prueba, a pesar de todo estaba algo nervioso, por lo que estuve fumando para relajarme hasta que fuese mi turno, Bagman trato de quitarme el cigarro pero le dije que se fuera a joder a otra parte_

 _Cada uno tuvo que escoger un dragon sin saber cual sacaria, a mi me toco el Cola cuerno hungaro,el cual parecia estar de pesimo humor_

 _Cuando llego mi turno apague el cigarro y con la varita en mano sali_

 _El dragon rugio feroz cuando logro verme, por suerte escape invocando mi nueva escoba, la saeta de fuego_

 _Desde el cielo pude ver un huevo dorado, pero el dragon estaba muy cerca para tratar de ir a por el, por lo que le lance varios hechizos para que viniese por mi_

 _Cuando rugio escupiendo fuego comence a alejarme, el dragon emprendio rapido vuelo detras de mi, pude oir como el publico esclamo al ver a la bestia elevarse_

 _Con la varita lance varios hechizos, sin importar que incluso provocase la muerte del dragon, yo no iba a morir en ese estupido torneo, luego de casi una hora de vuelo logre que se estrellara contra la torre de adivinacion luego de cegarle un ojo_

 _La profesora Trewlaney me grito llorando luego de terminar la prueba_

 _Con el huevo en mi poder regrese victorioso, por suerte no tuve que usar mas que la varita, aunque la idea de usar mi magia de fuego contra el dragon era estupida ciertamente_

 _En la noche en lugar de ir hacia la torre de Griffindor me dirigi hacia la sala de menesteres, alli estuve en paz, Daphne al dia siguiente me encontro, pregunto por que no estaba con los demas, varios se veian emocionados por mi victoria segun dijo_

 _Yo le replique que no tenia sentido que fuese alla, cuando muchos me dieron la espalda_

 _Yo estaba molesto, no me importaba que ahora yo les agradase, se podian ir al diablo por lo que a mi respecta_

 _Durante los siguientes dias los insultos empezaron a bajar, lo cual no significo que no estuviese molesto con varios_

 _A principios de Diciembre Mcgonagall nos dijo que en navidad habria un baile y que los cuatro campeones tendremos que abrirlo con un baile, no tengo nada contra bailar pero no es algo que me agrade_

 _Debido a ello tuvimos clase de baile hasta esa fecha, planeba ir con Daphne pero ella dijo que no estaria esos dias ya que tendria una reunion familiar_

 _Debido a ello decidi buscar otra pareja, pense en Luna pero ella iria con alguien de Ravenclaw, fue entonces que me cruce de casualidad con Gabrielle Delacour_

 _La noche del baile fui con la menor de las hermanas Delacour, Fleur se sorprendio ya que su hermana no le habia dicho nada, pero se tranquilizo sabiendo que yo era inmune a su encanto_

 _Aunque varios tuvieron problemas con sus parejas esa noche_

 _Me diverti bastante, aunque tambien resulto util pues Cedric supo devolver el favor que me debia al decirme que en el baño de prefectos podria escuchar el mensaje del huevo dorado_

 _El huevo cada vez que se abria liberaba un ruido desagradable, por lo que no sabia que hacer con el_

 _Gabrielle se la paso conmigo la mayoria de la noche, cuando le mencione que tocaba la guitarra me pidio le demostrase como, al salir de la sala pude sentir la mirada de alguien, al darme la vuelta era Fleur que miraba inquisitivamente hacia mi, que sea inmune no significaba que no podria intentar algo... tal vez pensaba eso de mi_

 _El dia siguiente me llego una carta tuya tio Joseph, me dijiste que tenias que reunirte conmigo en Gringotts, por lo que el ultimo fin de semana pedi permiso para ir a comprar algunas cosas en el callejon Diagon, aunque el director se veia dudoso en permitirme ir al final lo permitio_

 _Al reunirnos fuimos a ver al gerente a cargo de la cuenta Potter. Debido a que participo en el torneo de los tres magos, automaticamente soy reconocido como mayor de edad y puedo acceder a las bovedas familiares_

 _Luego de realizar unas ceremonias y rituales todo quedo listo, oficialmente era jefe de la familia Potter y otras mas ya sea por descendencia o por conquista, lo cual segun tu podria ser de beneficio para mi_

 _Con todo eso listo, tu te fuiste a hablar con el gerente de la cuenta sobre el Basilisco, no sabria hasta el termino del año que pasaria con el legendario reptil_

 _La noche de fin de año me escape usando la capa invisible para ir al baño de prefectos_

 _El huevo contenia una clave que decia que en una hora debia rescatar algo precioso para mi_

 _Los dias siguiente fueron casi normales, salvo por que escuche a Snape quejarse de que alguien habia estado en su inventario para extraer ingredientes para una pocion multijugos_

 _Al oir eso me pregunte si Hermione estaba haciendo algo, pero al preguntarle ella nego saber algo al respecto, en ese momento no lo pense pero pronto descubriria quien era el que robaba los ingredientes_

 _Los demas dias me los pase investigando sobre metodos para respirar bajo el agua, consulte con Neville si sabia algo, me dijo que habia una planta de la que leyo pero no recordaba el nombre, pero buscaria de inmediato, le agradeci el favor_

 _Neville habia sido un muy buen amigo durante aquel tiempo, hable con el varias veces, de distintas cosas, me ayudo bastante a despejar la mente, asi no pensaba en que tan mal las cosas iban_

 _A los pocos dias Neville logro dar con la planta, Branquialgas, me daria tiempo el suficiente tiempo para lograr cumplir la prueba a tiempo_

 _En Febrero comenzamos a hacer pruebas con las Branquialgas, quedaban un poco mas de tres semanas para la prueba, por suerte todo marcho a la perfeccion con ellas_

 _Bajo el agua no podria usar fuego asi que dependeria totalmente de lo que pudiese hacer con la varita_

 _Daphne me comento que a veces veia las practicas, ademas de que la prueba mas dificil ya la habia superado, por lo que las siguientes no podian ser tan malas_

 _El problema es que en el lago negro habria bestias marinas, por lo que seria bastante dificil, incluso puede que alguna de ellas este a cargo de custodiar lo que debemos recuperar_

 _El dia de la prueba no vi a Daphne por ninguna parte, pense que estaria entre el publico o esperando en el castillo como la ultima vez_

 _No tardaria en hallarla, junto a Hermione a quien Krum rescato, la hermana de Fleur y una chica de Ravenclaw_

 _Yo llegue a tiempo para ver a Cedric y Krum rescatar a sus chicas, pero a Fleur no la vi, Cedric me indico que quedaba poco tiempo, a la distancia ya podia ver a los guardianes marinos acechando_

 _Sabiendo que no quedaba mucho y que Fleur no venia, libere a la chica que amaba y a la nueva amiga que habia hecho_

 _Los monstruos marinos se lanzaron al ataque de inmediato, con sus tridentes y lanzas, lanzando hechizos tan rapido como podia logre mantenerlos alejados, pero no por mucho, comenzaba a sentir los efectos de las branquialgas disiparse, en pocos minutos me quedaria sin ser capaz de respirar y aun debia llevar a ambas a la superficie_

 _Enviando un hechizo de impulso a ambas logre que saliesen a flote, las segui de cerca nadando tan rapido como podia, pero una de las bestias logro atrapar mi pierna_

 _En ese instante se me acabo el efecto de las branquialgas y solo podria soportar unos minutos en el mejor de los casos_

 _Con un hechizo de impulso logre salir arrastrando a la bestia que se empezo a ahogar al salir del agua por lo que me solto_

 _Lleve a Daphne y Gabrielle a la orilla, donde Fleur recibio a su hermana y Dumbledore esperaba a por mi, en ese momento recuerdo bien el rostro de sorpresa que puso al notar la rabia en mis ojos_

 _Nadie sabia de mi relacion con la reina de hielo de las serpientes y todo se fue al caño por culpa del estupido torneo_

 _Pero eso no me intereso en ese momento, ella estaba a salvo y eso importaba. Neville llego on unas toallas para ambos, no le dio importancia al asunto sabiendo que yo tenia mis razones_

 _Esa noche hubo un pandemonio total en la torre de Griffindor, muchos gritaban sobre por que la reina de las serpientes era lo mas importante para mi, Ron se le ocurrio decir algo que ni siquiera quiero recordar pero amerito a que le hiciera compañia a Malfoy en la enfermeria_

 _Dias mas tarde vi en el mapa del merodeador el nombre de Crouch Jr. Sabiendo que solo habia un Crouch, envie un mensaje a Sirius preguntando si sabia algo, para principios de Marzo me llego una respuesta en forma de una reunion durante el fin de semana en Hogsmeade_

 _Ese fin de semana Sirius me explico sobre la familia Crouch y su caida en desgracia, siendo el hijo de Crouch el culpable de aquello por seguir a Voldemort_

 _Desde la revelacion de mi relacion con Daphne las cosas se pusieron malas, al menos ella aun contaba con sus amistades, pero en mi caso hubo varios problemas, los Slytherin aseguraban que de alguna forma logre seducir a la reina de hielo, mientras algunos Griffindor decian que era al reves_

 _Nadie se atrevio a decir algo malo de ella conmigo cerca, el que haya enviado a Ron a enfermeria se expandio rapidamente, asegurando un destino similar para quien sea_

 _Fue durante Marzo que hable con Dumbledore, mas bien amenazarlo de que si volvia a poner en riesgo a Daphne por cualquier estupidez, podia estar seguro que yo seria el problema numero uno para el_

 _Luego de eso las cosas se pusieron mas tensas, la profesora Mcgonagall me dijo que no debi haber amenazado al director, le respondi que se lo tenia merecido por usar a mis seres queridos_

 _Los dias continuaron un ritmo comun, Gabrielle paso varios dias conmigo o acompañandome en mis ratos libres mientras su hermana estuviese en clases, ella me acompaño en mis practicas o mientras me relajaba tocando la guitarra_

 _Daphne paso mas tiempo conmigo tambien, lo cual me agrado, ella se llevaba relativamente bien con la joven francesa pero notaba una tension entre ambas_

 _Luna me decia que era algo despistado como para darme cuenta y se reia de mi_

 _Cuando llego el dia de la tercera prueba decidi ir con todo, para cuando nos internamos en el laberinto lo recorri con calma, pronto me encontre con un Boggart a quien me quite del camino rapidamente, algunas trampas, escuche los gritos de Fleur a la distancia, siendo la unica mujer era facil saberlo_

 _A medida que avance me encontre una Esfinge que planeaba hacerme un cuestionario pero lance con mucha fuerza una llamarada de mis manos la cual la derritio y quemo parte del laberinto_

 _Por lo que tuve que pasar entre columnas de fuego durante varios minutos asi como caminos bloqueados hasta que las deje atras_

 _Cuando encontre a Cedric este peleaba con Victor Krum, a quien aproveche para dejar inconciente_

 _El chico de Hufflepuff me comento que Krum parecia estar siendo controlado, no se comportaba como siempre, aunque no muchas veces se cruzaron_

 _Sabiendo que aun habia que seguir avanzando envie una bengala por Krum, Cedric fue por su lado y yo por el mio, en el camino algunas trampas mas hasta que encontre la copa al final del camino, del otro lado estaba Cedric_

 _Ambos corrimos tan rapido como podiamos pero antes de llegar aparecio una Acromantula, ambos la combatimos logrando vencerla, pero la condenada logro infectarme con un veneno palarizante_

 _Por suerte, al tener en mi sangre el veneno de Basilisco y lagrimas de fenix no me afecto del todo, pero aun asi me costaba moverme un poco_

 _En ese momento todo el lugar entro en caos, al final de cuentas ambos tuvimos que tomar la copa, solo para enterarnos que era un traslador_

 _Al ser transportados ambos caimos duramente al suelo, ademas que cansados debido a lo que tuvimos que enfrentar en el laberinto, estabamos en un cementerio que ninguno conocia, explorando un poco el lugar di con una tumba que tenia una estatua del angel de la muerte, debajo de ella la placa de la familia Riddle_

 _Entonces unos pasos se hicieron sonar, ambos vimos a un encapuchado aparecer, mi cicatriz empezo a doler mientras le decia a Cedric que tuviese cuidado, el dolor era tan intenso que tuve que apoyarme en la estatua que era lo mas cercano en ese momento, sin darme cuenta cai en la trampa_

 _Una voz ordeno que matasen a Cedric, el encapuchado lanzo el Avada Kedabra contra el, vi sorprendido como Cedric caia muerto, incapaz de salvarlo mientras veia al perpetrador revelarse_

 _El ver a Pettigrew alli me enfureci y trate de liberarme mientras gritaba como lo haria retorcerse en dolor_

 _La misma voz que le ordeno que matase a Cedric a la rata traidora le ordeno que comenzara el ritual_

 _El bastardo tomo mi sangre con una daga, el hueso del señor Riddle y se corto su brazo derecho para poder revivir al asesino de mis padres_

 _Del caldero surgio la fuente de mis penurias, al ver sus reptilianos ojos solo pude ver con odio a aquel infeliz que sonreia con perversidad_

 _El bastardo hablo de lo que ocurrio aquella noche, mientras como aparecian sus seguidores, entre ellos el padre de Malfoy, si ya odiaba al hombre ahora lo hacia con mas fervor_

 _Entonces, me libero mientras se burlaba de mi, quiso hacer un duelo sabiendo que estaba debil, pero aun asi me las arregle para atacar a traicion y hacer una fuerte llamarada la cual obligo a todos a cubrirse_

 _Con eso logre alcanzar el cuerpo de Cedric y realizar el Accio al traslador que nos llevo hasta la entrada del laberinto_

 _Yo no era tonto, era imposible que pudiese enfrentarlo aun estando en buen estado, podia sentir su poder, superior a cualquiera que haya visto, incluso Dumbledore no tendria mucho que hacer_

 _Al llegar todos vieron como el cuerpo de Cedric y yo a su lado caimos, pronto los profesores y demas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba_

 _Moody me llevo a su oficina, yo aun no me recuperaba del todo del shock de los eventos recientes, no podia creer que el peor de todos los males haya reencarnado frente a mi y con mi ayuda indirecta_

 _Al escuchar que Moody menciono el cementerio supe que algo andaba mal, pronto note que su cuerpo parecia cambiar, alli lo entendi, el era Crouch Jr._

 _Recorde que siempre que veia el mapa era en el mismo lugar, mientras que el de Crouch era en distintas partes, al ver al infeliz supe que el fue el que puso mi nombre y dio rienda suelta a todo este caos que termino permitiendo el regreso de Voldemort. Totalmente enfurecido lance con ambas manos fuego hacia el que apenas logro evadirlo, pero sin detenerme volvi a atacar esta vez logrando darle de lleno, pero antes de que lo volviese un pedazo de carbon Dumbledore aparecio_

 _El impidio que terminase al bastardo seguidor del señor oscuro, para luego con ayuda de Snape darle Veritaserum para que revelase la ubicacion del verdadero Moody asi de otras cosas_

 _Yo me desplome en la silla, cansado por el repetido uso de mi poder de fuego asi como del estres de los eventos sucedidos_

 _Dias mas tarde las cosas seguian sombrias, la muerte de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort, el cual confirme a Dumbledore, en ese mismo instante le cuestione si sabia como es que habia vuelto, el anciano director escogio decirme la verdad, revelandome que sospechaba de la posibilidad de que Voldemort estuviese en posesion de multiples Horrocrux_

 _Me explico lo que era un Horrocrux, fragmentos de alma, desde que vio el diario a final de mi segundo año tuvo esas sospechas, pero ahora con su regreso se confirmaban, el problema es que no sabia cuantas ni sus ubicaciones, pero estaba seguro de que habria al menos unas cuantas en la escuela_

 _Agradeci su honestidad y que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a acabar con el, a lo que dijo que de eso no dudaba_

 _Los ultimos dias me los pase meditando, tenia que aceptar que la posibilidad de dias pacificos no existirian hasta que acabase con Voldemort, algunos estudiantes me preguntaron si era verdad que "El" habia vuelto, yo les respondia que era verdad, pero cuando los mas jovenes preguntaban si lo podria volver a derrotar yo me quedaba en silencio_

 _El dia de la partida me fui en compañia de Neville, Luna y Daphne, pero a pesar de todo en mi mente aun estaba grabada la imagen de aquellos ojos serpentinos que brillaban con luz propia en una profunda ira imparable_

Fin del capitulo


	6. Un frio regreso

Capitulo 5: Un frio regreso escolar

Pov Harry

 _Con respecto a lo sucedido en los primeros meses de este año, el veneno del Basilisco lo usaste para crear dos dagas gemelas, que usaron moldeando los colmillos de la bestia_

 _Siguen guardados obviamente, pero me has enseñado en estos dias a como usar apropiadamente armas blancas y de fuego, aunque sigo diciendo que soy pesimo con ellas_

 _Al comienzo del año Sirius me llevo con la orden del Fenix, a la cual tu te negaste a presentar pues tus metodos son muy distintos para gente tan inocente... segun tu_

 _Me alegro poder reunirme con Lupin, a quien no veia desde el final de tercer año, conocer a los otros miembros fue algo interesante hasta cierto punto, en especial con Tonks a quien me agrada llamar Ninfa, quien se irrita facilmente con ello y hace un espectaculo con su cabello_

 _Lo incomodo fue que Ron y Hermione estuvieron alli, no tenia problemas con el resto de los Weasley, pero el menor apoyo por largo tiempo al movimiento de que yo era un busca gloria durante el torneo de los tres magos, asi como Hermione debido a no saber que hacer para arreglar las cosas preferia mantenerse al margen y reunirse con otras personas_

 _Por lo que no converse mucho con ellos, tampoco planeaba enmendar las cosas, si despues de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no tuviesen un minimo de confianza en mi entonces se podian ir al carajo_

 _Hablaba mas con Ginny, quien reunio el valor para contarme sobre sus sentimientos hacia mi, los cuales tuve que negar, pues ella en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos apenas hacia un intento de conocerme_

 _Yo habia leido algunas de las biografias que habian escrito sobre mi, daba risa y pena el que la gente creyese saber algo sobre mi cuando apenas si sabian como lucia fisicamente_

 _Yo no era un heroe, al menos no la clase de heroe que ellos pensaban que era o el que fuesen a necesitar en estos tiempos oscuros_

 _Durante aquella noche, Sirius me explico sobre la familia Black, a la cual yo estaba relacionada por parte de mi abuela, asi como tambien sobre otros miembros vivos de la familia, como Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Senti asco al saber que Malfoy era un pariente mio, pero tambien entendia por que era tan terco el pobre inepto_

 _Entendi que gran parte de la familia apoyaba o al menos entendia las razones de Voldemort, asi como el hecho de que Bellatrix y el difunto hermano de Sirius le apoyasen sirviendole directamente, aunque este ultimo fallecio a manos de los mismos mortifagos por razones desconocidas_

 _Cuando llego el momento de volver a la escuela, solo tome mi guitarra, un reproductor musical y algo de ropa deportiva, ademas claro de lo que necesitaria en el año para las clases_

 _En el tren me fui junto a Dean que parecia molesto, segun me dijo una decepcion amorosa, Luna tambien nos acompaño_

 _Dean y yo tocamos la guitarra gran parte del viaje, parecia que se desahogaba con los acordes ya sea siguiendo el de alguna cancion o solo improvisando_

 _Antes de llegar a la escuela vi a Daphne, pero esta parecia querer evitarme, lo cual me parecia raro, aunque el hecho de que no me contactase por todas las vacaciones tambien era raro_

 _La relacion entre nosotros solo se enfriaria a partir de ese punto..._

 _Al llegar a la escuela, Dumbledore presento a Dolores Umbridge, quien seria en "teoria" la maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras enviada por el ministerio_

 _En verdad ella solo habla de muchas cosas y no enseña nada, lo que llevaria a que me de jaqueca por culpa de Hermione_

 _Olliver Wood quien habia sido el capitan del equipo de Quidditch fue reemplazado por Angelina Johnson, me alegro ya que ella no era una sargento del entrenamiento como Wood, aunque realmente yo no tenia problemas con el entrenamiento fisico si no con las jugadas_

 _Para Noviembre, muchos tenian problemas con Umbridge, debido a que no enseñaba nada realmente, apenas y hacia teoria. Por mi parte no tenia problemas ya que yo accedia a la camara secreta y usaba la libreria, aun que no lo hiciese aun tengo conocimiento teorico y practico suficiente para pasar el año, no es que vaya a decirle eso a alguien_

 _El problema con la mujer-sapo, es que los alumnos comenzaron a reunirse por su cuenta, el como lo se... gracias al mapa del merodeador que mantengo a salvo en la camara secreta_

 _Uno de los puntos malos de que se reunan es que lo hacen en la sala de menesteres, lo cual me quita un lugar para alejarme de todo el mundo, otro punto malo es que desde hace dos semanas Hermione ha estado insistiendo en que los ayude con sus reuniones educacionales_

 _Yo no tengo el tiempo para gastar en solo enseñar materia escolar, usaba cada rato libre en entrenarme adecuadamente en el uso de la magia para enfrentar a Voldemort_

 _Lo cual me lleva a un tema relacionado. El ministerio de magia esta lleno de mierda, han tratado de hacerme ver como alguien mentiroso que solo quiere ser el centro de atencion, han negado hasta el infinito del regreso de Voldemort_

 _En la escuela muchos piensan lo mismo, claro no es que me interese, es su problema si no me creen ahora, igual al año pasado cuando me despreciaron durante las pruebas del torneo querran que les de una mano amistosa cuando las cosas esten mal_

Fin Pov

El hombre apago el cigarro, mientras el joven Potter encendia el suyo, por minutos reino el silencio, el joven miraba los frios ojos del unico familiar de sangre que le quedaba hasta que este decidio hablar

"Harry, primero que nada gracias, se que no es complaciente recordar como desde que has entrado al mundo de la magia has tenido nada mas que malos recuerdos en su mayoria" - comento serio - Con toda honestidad, esperaba que las cosas no llegasen a ponerse tan malas, a lo mas esperaba que solo fuese a lo mucho un grupo de seguidores fanaticos y nada mas, pero las cosas solo empeoran" - dijo con seriedad

Harry se extraño, claro, con el regreso del terrible señor oscuro las cosas no serian tranquilas, pero si el hombre ante el decia que era malo entonces era un nivel de malo mas alla del que habia pensado

"¿Que sabes tio?" - pregunto serio - "tu nunca has dicho algo sin una razon, no eres el tipo de persona que dice las cosas solo para dar una idea o apariencia si no por que realmente conoces el calibre del asunto" - dijo mirando al hermano menor de su madre

"Me conoces bien chico, eso es bueno" - comento con una sonrisa que no daba un buen augurio - "la verdad es que estos meses me he dedicado a investigar y seguir algunas pistas, veras... Cuando venciste a Voldemort yo recien comenzaba como cazador de magos, obviamente impulsado por el odio persegui a varios mortifagos y gente que apoyo la causa sin ser del circulo interno o que sirviese al mismo directamente, ahora, antiguas pistas se han vuelto a activar, gente a la que segui pero no pude probar nada, cercanos a algunos que tuve el placer de eliminar tambien se estan moviendo, ademas que algunas familias oscuras ya estan jurando lealtad al señor tenebroso, hasta donde se, la razon por la que no ha hecho algo es por que aun esta reuniendo fuerzas, como sabras el antes tenia muchos seguidores, por supuesto los mas fieles o temerosos de el volvieron enseguida, mientras que otros mas reluctantes se resistieron pero han vuelto al servicio o fueron asesinados" - hablo mirando hacia su sobrino

"En otras palabras, el esta actuando con la politica de 'o eres amigo o enemigo', sin espacio para neutralismos" - susurro pensativo

"Asi es, varias familias ya han caido, familias de chicos que estudian contigo, segun se varios de los que estan en Slytherin, asi como algunas familias que antes eran neutrales e incluso algunos que seguian a Dumbledore en la ultima guerra" - el ultimo Evans se acerco a la ventana con las manos detras suyo - Asi mismo, muchos otros han sido asesinados, pero no solo magos esta reclutando, los gigantes, hombres lobo, vampiros, centauros entre otras criaturas, esta yendo a por todos, quien no jure lealtad sera exterminado" - dijo con aire pesimista

Harry quedo pensativo, las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que penso, de ser asi, ahora entendia algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el que Daphne le estuviese ignorando, el que Hagrid no estuviese asi como el hecho que el ministerio se niegue rotundamente a admitir que "El" ha vuelto

Claro, el ministerio siempre ha sido corrupto, pero esto estaba pasando a mayores por como se comportaba Fudge

"Entonces, ¿que podemos hacer? - pregunto el joven

"Podemos me suena a manada" - contesto serio mirando a Harry quien le miro extrañado - "Yo no te ayudare Harry" - continuo mientras el joven se levanto furioso pero una mirada de parte del mayor le silencio - "No me mal interpretes, no te puedo ayudar de forma directa, ya que yo no fui parte de esa epoca, por mucho que quiera asesinar a ese infeliz, esta es tu batalla Harry, solo tu puedes ponerle fin de forma definitiva" - dijo sonriendo de medio lado - "Lo mas que puedo hacer es pelear fuera de Reino unido, tengo muchos amigos por asi decirlo alla fuera que estaran de acuerdo en detener a esos idiotas que sigan a ese inepto racista magico, pero la batalla aqui, solo tu puedes librarla, nadie mas Harry, te he enseñado todo cuanto he podido, desde como usar tus poderes magicos hasta a aprender a ser alguien como yo, aunque siempre espere que no fuese necesario y vivieses mas como Lily habria querido, lastimosamente eso no paso" - comento algo melancolico - Mañana cuando hayas partido saldre del pais, visitare a unas cuantas personas, Voldemort aun se esta moviendo dentro del pais, por lo que aun tenemos tiempo antes de que expanda sus influencias fuera de el" - dijo en un tono mas serio

"Yo... entiendo lo que quieres decir, esto es entre el y yo de alguna forma, desearia que pudieses ayudarme mas pero tienes razon, al final de cuentas, por mucha ayuda que reciba, esto es entre el y yo, no es sobre Luz contra Oscuridad, si no que es por venganza" - comento el joven Potter

"Asi es, tu no eres el heroe que pintan en esos libros, tu eres solo tu propia persona, has asesinado antes, has herido para salvar a otros, solo tu puedes escribir tu propio camino a partir de ahora Harry, sabes que no habra descanso, cada dia "el" se hara mas fuerte, ademas que aun debes encontrar los Horrocrux, de otra forma la derrota sera inminente, los siguientes meses seran muy importantes Harry, si logras encontrar esas cosas, entonces podras debilitarlos

Al dia siguiente, ambos llegaron a King Cross, donde Harry veria por ultima vez a Joseph, quien le hizo entrega de una de las dagas del basilisco por si le hiciese falta

Harry se dirigio al anden magico, al ingresar vio que el tren ya estaba esperando por los jovenes que partirian de regreso a la escuela, los cuales segun sabia no eran muchos

Busco una cabina vacia, la cual no demoro en encontrar, se instalo y saco del bolso magico su guitarra para entretenerse, esperaba que Hermione no le insistiese mas con lo de ayudar a su grupo de estudios, si bien no queria ser malo con la chica, realmente no hallaba ninguna razon para ayudarla, ya que perfectamente podian arreglarselas por su cuenta

Por otro lado, su mente estaba mas preocupada por el reclutamiento al ejercito de Voldemort, quien posiblemente estaba incrementando su influencia en ese mismo momento, espera que la familia de Daphne no estuviese envuelta, segun sabia ellos fueron neutrales la ultima vez, pero tal vez ahora no haya tanta suerte

Voldemort a este paso lograria tomar a la nacion magica desde las sombras, si su tio estaba en lo correcto, entonces el buscaria expandirse para dominar a todos y cumplir su deseo de aniquilar a los que no eran necesarios en su Utopia

Dumbledore no le ha hablado mucho, Harry le habia buscado durante el año escolar, pero parecia que el anciano siempre estaba en algo, por lo que Harry no tenia muchas formas de hallar los Horrocrux

Necesitaria hablar pronto con el director o si no quedaria solo cumpliendo aquel objetivo de tanta importancia

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, alli estaba una solitaria Daphne Greengrass, cuyos ojos estaban ligeramente rojos asi como rastros de lagrimas secas por sus mejillas

"Tenemos que hablar" - dijo apenas audible con una voz que parecia cristal apunto de quebrarse

Fin del capitulo

Con este capitulo, podemos dar por terminado a la "saga prologo", debo admitir que si hay cosas que me salte, es por dos razones, nunca he leido los libros, la otra es por que tengo pesima memoria y algunos detalles debia corroborarlos mas de una vez asi como el orden de ciertos eventos

Como habran leido, Harry es muy alejado de lo que es Canon, para los fans de Ginny, tristemente (alegremente) les informo que no habra mucha interaccion que no sea una conversacion casual o por algo relacionada a la trama que crea conveniente. Lo que puedo asegurar es que sera un tipo "Gray Harry", si quisieran compararlo, diria que tomasen de ejemplo al personaje de la serie de Anime/novelas visuales Kiritsugu Emiya y en cierta medida al personaje protagonista de la saga de libros "Dexter" OJO, no digo que habra mucho parecido con estos dos personajes mencionados, si no que me son referencias muy especificas de la personalidad de ambos

Como tambien leyeron, Luna y Harry se conocieron antes de tiempo, no la he mencionado mucho debido a que quiero jugar un poco con la personalidad y naturaleza de ella, pero aseguro no sera del tipo romantica

La trama va a tomar rumbos mas oscuros ya que lo que les puedo comentar es que la guerra va a durar un poco mas de lo debido, mas que nada debido al nivel tipo "Show" que quiero darle asi como tambien a otros factores

Un Fic de categoria M no estaria completo sin muertes y sexo, los cuales estaran en el futuro, pero advierto, habra un genocidio de personajes, algunos resultaran obvios, otros tal vez no tanto, no se molesten en hacer un listado de quienes y por que, ya que soy del tipo que juega con estos temas como si fueran un show casi teatral, asi que si habra de morir alguien lo hara en determinado momento ya sea esperado o inesperado

No se si deba decir algo mas o explicar algo, de cualquier forma, respondere a sus preguntas, si me equivoque en algo por favor señalenme donde por que puedo pecar en repetir el error, espero que les haya gustado el como se desarrolla la historia hasta ahora y que tengan buen dia/tarde/noche


	7. Sobre artes oscuras

Buenas, ha pasado algo de tiempo, espero que esten bien y todo, espero disfruten estos 2 capitulos XD

Capitulo 6: Sobre las artes oscuras

Un par de horas desde la llegada a Hogwarts

Harry miraba como el fuego bailaba en la chimenea de la sala comun de Griffindor, la expresion de su rostro era una clara señal de que andaba de un muy mal humor y que alguien pagaria caro si era molestado

Nadie sabia que ocurria, Ron y Hermione trataron de hablar con el pero solo basto una mirada para que se quedasen petrificados. Hermione creia que algo habia pasado ya sea en la casa o durante el viaje en tren

Lastimosamente era dificil saberlo, Harry nunca hablaba de su vida familiar, Hermione sabia que su amigo era alguien muy reservado en varios aspectos, tanto que era dificil saber que pensaba la mayoria del tiempo, en pocas palabras, era alguien raro si se le comparaba con otros de la casa del leon

Cuando el pelinegro se levanto de la silla y salio del lugar, Ron no dudo en ir detras de su "Gran amigo", argumentando que lograria distraerlo y hacer que se calmara

Hermione decidio seguirles sabiendo que lo mas probable es que las cosas terminasen de otra forma

Por varios minutos no hubo mas que sonidos del eco de sus pasos, se cruzaron con varios alumnos de las cuatro casas, pero era peor cuando se cruzaban con los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente pues los ojos de Potter irradiaban una ira que amenazaba con quemar todo a su paso

Los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin salian con miradas de miedo, era como si una conversacion se hubiese producido, Hermione y Ron no sabian que pasaba, pero estaban totalmente seguros de que no era bueno

Potter se detuvo en la torre de astronomia, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se llevo uno a la boca, Hermione viendo la accion del pelinegro rapidamente le quito el cigarro de la boca y lo lanzo

"Hermione si vuelves a hacer eso, tendremos graves problemas" - Hablo el unico Potter con una mirada seria

"No me digas eso Harry, sabes que no deberias fumar siendo menor a tu edad, ademas que esta prohibido" - Le replico la castaña con mirada reprobatoria

"Tsk... Lo que decida hacer en mis ratos libres no te interesa, asi que deja de molestar" - dijo comenzando a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero a medio camino Ronald Weasley se interpuso

"No deberias hablarle asi" - dijo mirando al pelinegro

"No me interesa lo que digan, hasta donde me llega la memoria ninguno de ustedes confia en mi, me dejaron por mi cuenta hace un año, sus palabras son igual a mierda" - Dijo con clara furia en sus palabras

El pelirrojo y la castaña quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del pelinegro, jamas le habian visto responder de esa forma, ninguno se atrevio a seguirle sabiendo que solo lograrian molestarle mas.

Con Harry

El pelinegro se dirigio hacia el unico lugar en el que sabia estaria solo sin que nadie lo molestase, como aun quedaban algunos dias hasta que las vacaciones se acabasen, no veria a Malfoy ni a Umbridge

Potter camino hasta el baño de las mujeres en el que residia Mirtle la llorona, lugar donde estaba la entrada hacia la camara secreta

Una vez llego a la camara, decidio practicar un poco la manipulacion de fuego, sabiendo que en su estado actual no podria hacer muchas mas cosas

Si alguien hubiese estado alli, se hubiese sorprendido del poder de aquellas llamas que surgian del ultimo Potter

No fue hasta el anochecer en que se le volvio a ver, en la sala comun nadie pregunto donde estuvo ni nada, simplemente observaron como subia hacia la habitacion

Los siguientes dias fueron parecidos, lo mas que compartio con alguien fue con Dean Thomas y solamente cuando tocaban la guitarra, el resto del tiempo o estaba haciendo ejercicio fuera del castillo como se sabia que solia hacer o estaba desaparecido sin que nadie tuviese pistas de su ubicacion

Hermione trato varias veces de hablar con el pelinegro, pero al no tener exito alguno decidio ir con quien se supone era la persona mas cercana a el, Daphne Greengrass

Pero la respuesta de la reina de hielo la dejo sorprendida

"Potter y yo ya no tenemos relacion alguna" - simple y directa fue la respuesta de la chica

La castaña comenzo a pensar que esa era la razon que tenia a Harry tan molesto, un quiebre amoroso, aunque era evidente que para la reina de hielo no fue algo simple, Hermione sabia que no deberia indagar mas pues no era la primera vez que Harry se cabreaba por que se metiesen en sus asuntos personales

El dia en que las clases volvieron a comenzar las cosas apenas habian mejorado, Harry no estaba molesto pero si era de dar respuestas cortantes, pero lo que fue el punto de quiebre fue lo sucedido entre Angelina Johnson y Harry Potter

"Renuncio al equipo" - fueron las palabras que provocaron un gigantesco caos en la sala comun

Para Hermione fue curioso como esas simples palabras que si bien la sorprendieron, bastaron para que la mayoria si no toda la casa de los leones estallaran en gritos

Pero a pesar de todo nada logro que Harry cambiase de opinion, luego de unos minutos en los que no dijo nada mientras todos gritaban, se dirigio hacia su habitacion

Ron, siendo el fanatico de Quidittch que era, fue rapidamente detras de Harry

Tan rapido como salio, volvio el pelirrojo, la diferencia es que tenia una mejilla inflamada

Cuando la noticia se hizo conocida entre las demas casas, las burlas al equipo de Griffindor no se hicieron esperar, incluso la profesora Mcgonagall no logro que Harry le explicase la razon de su partida del equipo, al menos eso decia a todo aquel que le preguntase

Hermione comenzo a pensar que tal vez Harry estaba pensando en... El que no debe ser nombrado, ella sabia de todas las cosas que decian en los periodicos sobre su "amigo" y el director de la escuela, quien se mantenia mas elusivo que de costumbre, algo que no entendia, cosa que frustraba a la joven maga, solo sabia que habia una razon tras ello y seguramente su amigo de ojos verdes sabria cual es

Los dias continuaron su curso, las clases seguian iguales, Snape siendo un exigente de primera categoria, Umbridge demostrando su inexistente experiencia como profesora y asi sucesivamente

Pov Hermione

Las cosas no pueden seguir asi, la profesora Umbridge no nos enseña nada y cada vez queda menos para los examenes, Harry aun se niega a ayudarnos, se que el no tiene razon para hacerlo debido a lo que a sucedido entre nosotros, pero me frustra su egoismo

Lo convencere de que nos ayude, de una u otra forma

Fin Pov

Con Harry

Potter se encontraba en la torre de astronomia junto a Luna, la unica persona a quien Harry no podia intimidar incluso estando de muy mal humor, algo que hacia mas rara aun a la rubia

Harry mantenia en sus labios un cigarrillo mientras a su lado Luna disfrutaba el paisaje, el pelinegro no entendia como ella disfrutaba de los dias nublados como ese... aunque el tampoco podia hablar mucho ya que preferia los lluviosos

"Entonces... ¿por que estas aqui?" - pregunto sin mirar a su acompañante

"Por que necesitas compañia, es malo que te cierres tanto" - respondio ella con una sutil sonrisa

"No se a que te refieres" - comento el sabiendo a que se referia ella

"Ohhh, jugando la carta del ignorante, en otras cirscuntancias te quedaria bien hacer de bobo, pero ambos sabemos que estas lejos de eso, Harry, se lo que te tiene de tan mal humor" - comento sin dejar de sonreir

El pelinegro la miro extrañado, ciertamente el no habia hablado de la razon con nadie, pero cuando se trataba de Luna... siempre habia espacio para algo inimaginable

"Esta bien, lo admito, me tiene muy cabreado que Daphne haya querido acabar lo nuestro" - admitio el mientras escupia el cigarrillo - ¡¿Pero que quieres que haga?!... No puedo hacer nada, su familia no tiene como defenderse de Voldemort, es la unica solucion para que no terminen muertos" - dijo con expresion frustrada - No puedo hacer nada para protegerla... y aunque ella no me dejase, su hermana aun estaria en peligro, la unica forma de protegerla es dejando que se aleje de mi - Susurro apenas audible

"Lo estas pasando mal en verdad Harry, lo peor es que tienes razon, no puedes defenderlos... muy apenas podrias defenderte a ti mismo si te encontrases contra el en tu estado actual" - comento mirando al pelinegro

"Lo se, no tienes para que repetirmelo" - dijo algo molesto por la franqueza de la joven Lovegood - "Solo puedo prepararme lo mejor que pueda, pero por mucho que estudie en la camara secreta no avanzo tan rapido como desearia, algunos hechizos tardo semanas en dominarlos, incluso cuando pase las vacaciones practicando tanto como podia, apenas logre dominar dos hechizos" - comento pensativo

"Te estas preparando lo mejor posible, ademas que eres muy bueno en las artes oscuras, no hay duda de que seras importante durante la batalla Harry pero... ¿que hay de los demas?" - pregunto con mirada inquisitiva

El de ojos verdes le miro extrañado, no entendiendo a que se referia ella

"Harry, sabes que Umbridge no esta haciendo nada por prepararnos debido a que necesita mantener la fachada del ministerio que trata lo mejor que puede en negar el regreso de "El", tu te estas preparando con lo que tienes a disposicion, ¿pero que pasara con los demas cuando tu vayas a combatir? - pregunto la joven mirandolo por unos segundos para luego irse dando pequeños saltos

Harry se quedo mirando al cielo nublado, meditando las palabras de Luna, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo alli parado con los brazos cruzados

Sintio los pasos de alguien y al darse la vuelta vio a Hermione, entonces tuvo la respuesta

"Pequeña manipuladora" - susurro sonriendo divertido

Hermione le miro sin comprender lo que dijo ya que no logro escuchar al pelinegro, pero se sintio extraña al ver la sonrisa de Harry... No es que le molestase verlo sonreir como antes

"¿Que deseas Hermione, parece que me estuvieses buscando?" - pregunto sin dejar de sonreir, cosa que extrañaba mas a la Granger

"Me cruce con Luna y me dijo que estabas aqui, te buscaba para pedirte una vez mas que nos ayudases, por favor Harry" - hablo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

"Claro, seria bueno que supieran algo mas que lo que enseña nuestra querida profesora" - dijo mirando a los ojos de su compañera

La castaña casi suelta un chillido de felicidad al ver que finalmente Harry habia accedido a ayudarles, pero el mosquito de la curiosidad comenzo a trabajar en ella

"Harry, ¿por que accedes ahora luego de haberte negado por tanto tiempo?" - pregunto esperando no molestarlo

"No te preocupes por eso Hermione, lo importante es que los ayudare, pero sera a mi modo, ¿queda claro? - cuestiono el mirandola

Ella accedio, sabiendo que con la ayuda de Harry, defensa contra las artes oscuras no sera un problema

"Bien, en ese caso Harry, si no te molesta, mañana luego de la cena podrias venir a la sala de menesteres, en ese momento tendremos nuestra primera reunion del mes" - comento ella feliz

El pelinegro asintio, preguntandose por que Luna lo trataria de convencer ahora, cuando pudo hacerlo en cualquier momento antes de las vacaciones

La noche siguiente fue el momento, Harry luego de la cena fue rapidamente a la camara secreta a por el mapa del merodeador, lo necesitaria en caso de emergencia, de camino hacia la sala de menesteres, Harry vio a Neville caminar en la misma direccion, pero detras de el estaba el señor Filch

"Neville, nunca te das cuenta de nada" - susurro Potter con una sonrisa decidiendo actuar

Harry siguio a ambos, quienes no se percataron de su presencia, cuando llegaron al septimo piso, Harry saco su varita y se acerco a Filch poniendole la varita en la nuca mientras le tapaba la boca

"Obliviate" - dijo mientras su varita producia una luz verde azulada

Neville al sentir un ruido se dio la vuelta y vio con sorpresa a Harry apuntar con su varita a un caido Filch

"Harry... ¿que has hecho?" - pregunto mirando a su amigo

"Evitar que los atrapen" - respondio luego de unos segundos - "Filch te estaba siguiendo para saber donde se escondian los demas, tal parece que sus reuniones no han pasado desapercibidas" - comento acercandose a Longbotton - "Tranquilo, el no recordara nada, modifique su memoria para que piense que estaba haciendo algo mas, ahora vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo" - dijo caminando hacia una gran muralla

Neville se sorprendio de la facilidad con la que Harry habia hecho todo, mas aun que supiese como encontrar a todos en la sala de Menesteres

Cuando entraron, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry, pues ninguno sabia que vendria, Seamus Finnegan se levanto y pregunto lo que todos querian saber

"Harry, ¿que haces aqui y como nos encontraste?" - pregunto algo preocupado por lo que podria significar la presencia de Potter alli

"El que hago aqui, es facil de responder, me convencieron de que los ayudara, el como los encontre es mas facil, ya conocia esta sala y fui yo quien se la enseño a Hermione hace años, siempre supe que hacian sus reuniones aqui" - respondio sin darle mucha importancia para luego sonreir levemente - Pero si tanto les molesta mi presencia, me puedo retirar de inmediato" - comento mirando como Hermione se ponia de pie rapidamente

"Nada de eso Harry jajaja... En verdad nos agrada que vengas a ayudarnos" - dijo rapidamente aunque se preguntaba quien convencio al pelinegro por que ciertamente no fue ella como algunos pensaban mientras le miraban

"Bien, se supone que debo ayudarles con la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la cual Umbridge esta haciendo pesimamente, ¿no?" - cuestiono a lo que varios asentian, incluso algunos de sexto y septimo año

Una chica de Hufflepuff de cabello rojo a quien Harry reconocio como Susan Bones se paro para hablar

"Asi es Potter, hemos tratado de hacer lo que esta a nuestro alcance, ayudandonos entre nosotros para pasar nuestras materias en artes oscuras y ayudar a nuestros compañeros mas jovenes asi como los de sexto y septimo nos ayudaban a nosotros, pero aun asi no es mucho aun con la ayuda de ellos, ademas que no hay nadie que conosca tanto de las artes oscuras como tu segun cuentan algunos rumores" - comento la pelirroja de la casa amarilla y negro

Harry sonrio, habia escuchado algunos rumores sobre el, la mayoria tonterias, pero todo rumor tiene siempre algo de verdad

"Si bien, conosco mucho sobre las artes oscuras, seria sabio, señorita Bones cuidar lo que dice, a mi en particular no me interesa lo que las personas puedan opinar de mi, pero otros son mas suceptibles a dichos comentarios" - comento con una sonrisa de medio lado - "Pero es por ello que estoy aqui ¿no?... asi que comencemos de una vez, les enseñare un hechizo y ustedes me diran en caso que ya hayan estudiado el hechizo" - dijo mientras sacaba su varita al tiempo que un muñeco se formaba de la nada - "Cofringo" - fue todo lo que dijo y el muñeco salio volando contra la pared con un fuerte impacto en el centro que mostraba marcas de quemaduras

Harry miro a los demas que parecian sorprendidos, los mas jovenes se veian maravillados mientras que los mayores miraban seriamente

"Asumo que los de sexto y septimo conocen o al menos han escuchado del hechizo, por lo que espero puedan ayudar a los demas a realizarlo" - dijo con calma

Varios muñecos comenzaron a aparecer, mientras Harry se sentaba en una silla a un costado mirando como lentamente todos se disponian a practicar el hechizo

Como esperaba, los pocos de septimo año ayudaron a los demas, algunos no tardaron en lograr hacer bien el hechizo, mientras otros tenian serias dificultades

Harry se sorprendio al ver a Luna hacer el hechizo tan bien, asi como ver a algunos de tercero lograrlo pero al mismo tiempo era como una version mas debil del hechizo

Para cuando decidieron dar por finalizada la practica, muchos se veian agotados, Harry sonrio, parecia que no iba a ser tan mala idea ayudarles, con ayuda del mapa del merodeador se aseguro que no tuviesen problemas al salir, quedandose el al final junto a Hermione y Ron

"Gracias por ayudarnos Harry, en verdad" - hablo la castaña con una ligera sonrisa

"Es verdad amigo, ese hechizo que hiciste estuvo fenomenal, aunque hubiese sido agradable que lo explicaras en vez de dejarle todo eso a los de septimo" - comento Ronald mirando al de ojos verdes

"Solo lo hice por que no habia necesidad de que lo explicase, con ademas eso les sirve de refuerzo a ellos" - comento mirando a ambos - "Quiero que tengan claro, que no les enseñare todo lo que se, es verdad que se mucho del tema, pero hay cosas que es mejor no sepan, solo les enseñare lo suficiente como para que se defiendan por su cuenta lo suficientemente bien en contra de cualquier mago o mortifago, como ya le dije a Hermione, les enseñare a mi manera" - Dijo mientras se ponia de pie y aparecia un muñeco que parecia una replica exacta de un cuerpo humano

Hermione no olvidaria jamas lo que vio, Harry sin pronunciar una palabra destruyo por completo el muñeco, el cual era tan real que incluso esparcio un liquido rojizo

"Cosas como esas, no planeo enseñarles a ninguno, por que no confio lo suficiente en ninguno de los que estuvo aqui como para darles ese conocimiento" - comento para luego retirarse

Ron miraba impresionado y con temor la capacidad de Harry, comenzando a cuestionarse que tanto le conocia, mientras que Hermione se preguntaba si fue buena idea recurrir a el para que le ayudase a ella y al grupo en defensa contra las artes oscuras

Mientras tanto, Harry caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos preguntandose si fue buena idea demostrar su capacidad en las artes oscuras, pero de un momento a otro alguien le tapo los ojos

"Luna, ¿que quieres?" - pregunto con algo de curiosidad mientras sus ojos eran destapados

Frente a el estaba la joven de cabellera rubia de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa y ojos que brillaban con luz propia

"Gracias por hacerme este favor, Hermione se veia muy preocupada al no poder hacer algo en los estudios y practicas de este tipo" - comento sonriendo mientras estaba parada a muy poca distancia de Harry

"Que yo sepa... tu no me pediste ningun favor, me manipulaste para que yo accediese" - replico el pelinegro mirando a la joven que amplio su sonrisa

"Vamos, no fue tan malo, ¿cierto?, tu los ayudas, ellos podran defenderse en el futuro, de otra forma solo serian pobres victimas y eso te terminaria pesando" - comento la oji plateada

Harry guardo silencio, sabiendo que las palabras dichas eran ciertas, ambos continuaron caminando hasta que debian alejarse cada uno hacia la sala comun de sus respectivas casas

"Luna, a veces creo que eres mi conciencia dictandome hacer lo correcto de alguna rara forma" - comento el pelinegro mirando a la joven

"Eso seria algo de locos ¿no crees?" - replico sonriendo para luego alejarse dando saltitos

Harry la vio alejarse por el pasillo, riendo para si mismo

"Tiene el descaro para decir algo asi jejeje... pero aun asi, la prefiero tal como es" - murmuro divertido

Fin del capitulo


	8. Busqueda multiple

Capitulo 7: Busqueda multiple

Harry desperto con bastante pereza, era uno de esos dias en los que simplemente no le apetecia mover un dedo, pero debia hacerlo, le tocaba como primera clase pociones y Snape era un cretino mayor si le daba la excusa para hacerlo... Pero esa no era la unica razon

Sabiendo que la mayoria de sus compañeros no despertarian hasta al menos una hora mas, en especial Ron. El pelinegro se levanto con lentitud y se dirigio hacia las duchas donde paso los siguientes quince minutos

Cuando estuvo listo y haber secado su rebelde cabellera que una vez mas gano la batalla para no ser peinada, Harry salio de la habitacion de los chicos y se dirigio a la sala comun por donde saldria y se dirigiria hacia su objetivo

Potter sabia que era necesario hacerlo antes de que pudiese ser interrumpido o el se le escapase, habia tratado durante gran parte del mes poder siquiera verle, pero el infeliz era muy elusivo, lo que le lleva a la actual situacion

"Esta vez no te escaparas anciano" - susurro mientras en su mano izquierda sostenia un mapa

Demoro varios minutos en cruzar los pasillos hasta el despacho del director, debia evitar toparse con profesores y personal de la escuela, despues de todo no se supone el este a esa hora deambulando por el castillo

Una vez llego a su objetivo, dijo la contraseña a la gargola de la escala, la cual nuevamente tenia relacion con algun caramelo

Una vez las escalas se revelaron, el pelinegro las subio rapidamente, no queriendo dar chance de que el director se le escapase

La puerta podria haber caido con la fuerza que uso para abrirla, revelando a dos seres que le miraban expectantes y curiosos

Uno era el Fenix Fawkes y el otro su dueño, Albus Dumbledore, la persona a la que Harry buscaba

"Al fin te encontre" - dijo el joven de lentes sonriendo como si viese a su presa

"Me habia llegado el mensaje de que me buscabas, pero suponia que no seria muy bueno que nuestra ilustre maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras, supiese que nos hemos visto, como sabes, el ministerio trata de desacreditarnos debido a los eventos ocurridos al final del torneo de los tres magos, por lo que permitir que la profesora Umbridge nos encontrase hablando, generaria sospechas que no nos beneficiarian" - comento con calma el director de la larga barba

"Eso lo se, pero aun asi podrias haberme enviado algun mensaje diciendo donde y cuando seria mejor reunirnos, he estado buscandote todo el año y solo me evades, la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando defendiste a la profesora de adivinacion... Demonios incluso usar a la orden para que contactasemos, ¡se supone que prometimos trabajar juntos para detenerle!" - Exclamo molesto mientras miraba intensamente al director

"Lo se Harry, creeme que no he olvidado lo que conversamos al final del curso del año pasado, pero debes comprender que debo tener mucho cuidado con mis movimientos, el ministro me ha mantenido vigilado con sus aurores, por suerte algunos de los que emplea son miembros de la orden y eso me facilita un poco las cosas para cuando estoy investigando alguna pista sobre los Horrocruxes, pero hasta el momento es poco lo que he conseguido saber" - Dijo con seriedad, Harry podia notar que el director estaba siendo honesto

"Algo es algo, es mejor que nada, entonces, ¿que ha logrado saber?" - pregunto curioso

"Ademas de confirmar gracias al diario que destruiste hace años que hay formas de rastrear los Horrocruxes, no mucho mas, algunas pistas apuntan a que uso objetos que estan desaparecidos y pertenecieron a los fundadores de Hogwarts, he tratado de investigar tanto como puedo pero no puedo moverme mas que sutilmente para evitar levantar sospechas" - comento con algo de molestia en su voz - "Ademas, el no saber exactamente cuantos logro crear me preocupa, en nuestro mundo hay mucho poder en las cosas mas simples, he pensado que el debio usar algun numero poderoso y ese numero es la cantidad de Horrocruxes que posee el, pero la unica persona que puede darme esa respuesta parece haber desaparecido de la faz del planeta" - dijo realmente molesto

Harry se sorprendio de ver tan molesto al siempre calmado director, parecia que esa persona tenia algo de informacion muy importante

"¿A que se refiere profesor, que tienen que ver los Horrocruxes con alguien que no es Voldemort?" - cuestiono el pelinegro

Dumbledore miro a Harry con seriedad, como si meditase lo que decir

"Veras Harry, se que Tom, durante su epoca de estudiante comenzo a indagar en las artes mas oscuras de la magia, por casualidad dio con informacion sobre los Horrocruxes, cuyo libro antes estaba en la seccion restringida y que actualmente tengo a salvo aqui en mi oficina" - comenzo relatando - "Fue un profesor con quien el tenia buena relacion quien le facilito la explicacion en cuanto a los Horrocruxes... De hecho, tengo la memoria del evento, pero esta manipulada, la conversacion que tuvieron es falsa y solo aquel profesor tiene la respuesta que necesitamos para saber exactamente cuantos Horrocruxes podrian existir" - Afirmo como si estuviese totalmente seguro de sus palabras

Harry medito por algunos minutos las cosas que le ha dicho el anciano director, el pelinegro sabia que ambos estaban en cierta forma con las manos atadas pues Umbridge llevaba un tiempo tratando de obtener tanto poder en la escuela como podia, Dumbledore era cada vez mas presionado, habia visto multiples veces como las cosas se iban descarriando en la escuela con cada nuevo decreto educacional que era proclamado, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que Dolores Umbridge, deseaba tener el poder completo y para ello, tenia que quitar al actuar director de su trono

"¿En que piensas Harry?" - pregunto curioso el director

Para Dumbledore, Harry siempre fue alguien complicado de leer, la primera vez que le vio supo que el no era el joven que esperaba provenir de la casa de Petunia Dursley, antiguamente Evans, fue ello lo que le llevo a averiguar que paso en aquella casa, grande se queda corto para medir la sorpresa que sintio al saber que la familia llevaba un par de años fallecida en su totalidad, de Harry nadie supo hasta su llegada a Hogwarts, no supo como la carta se logro entregar pero cuando el nombre fue dicho y un joven de 11 años avanzo hasta el asiento del sombrero seleccionador no sabia que esperar

Desde entonces, año tras año, Harry logro superar cosas de formas que el no esperaria, al termino del primer año no supo como fue que Harry enfrento a Quirrel, sabia que uso magia que deberia desconocer, pero como lo aprendio era un misterio

Otro misterio para el, era hacia donde iba el joven Potter cuando todos regresaban a casa, nunca pudo rastrear una pista mas alla de que era alguna parte de Londres, inclusive se sorprendio hace un año cuando Molly Weasley le comento que Harry habia llegado en una motocicleta no magica a su hogar dias antes que partiesen a la copa mundial de Quidditch, eso solo hizo crecer mas su curiosidad sobre quien era la persona que habia cuidado de Harry Potter

El pelinegro miro al director que parecia perdido en sus pensamientos, se pregunto a si mismo como podia hacer algo asi luego de preguntarle algo

"Eh, profesor Dumbledore" - llamo haciendole señas hasta que luego de unos segundos el profesor - La verdad estaba pensando en algo que usted dijo" - respondio - "Usted dijo que sospechaba de algunos articulos desaparecidos ¿no?, ¿que posibilidad hay de que alguno de esos objetos esten aqui en la escuela?" - Cuestiono el joven de ojos verdes

Albus abrio los ojos ante esa idea, se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a caminar por toda la sala, meditando esa infima posibilidad hasta que se detuvo y miro a Harry con un brillo en sus ojos

"Nunca se me habia ocurrido pensar en ello, es verdad... recuerdo que Tom vino años despues de haber terminado sus estudios buscando un empleo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ambas veces fue rechazado, cabe la posibilidad de que en esos momentos lograse dejar algun Horrocrux aqui en la escuela" - comento pensativo

"En ese caso, por muy ligera que pueda ser esa posibilidad, dejeme investigarla, Umbridge esta mas pendiente de encontrar a los grupos ilegales de estudiantes que sirva de excusa para demostrar algo en su contra, no se dara cuenta de lo que yo haga y en el remoto caso de que sospeche algo, siempre puedo usar algo como carnada" - comento sonriendo ligeramente

"Piensas usar al grupo de la señorita Granger?" - pregunto mirando al joven

"Preferiria no tener que llegar a eso, pero esto es demasiado importante como para permitir que alguien se entrometa y sea otro obstaculo, si tengo que arriesgar al pequeño grupo que se preocupa mas por pasar una clase que por otras cosas mas relevantes, lo hare sin dudar" - contesto mirando al director - "¿Tiene alguna idea de donde deberia comenzar a buscar?" - pregunto mirando al director

"lastimosamente no Harry, hay muchos objetos que han desaparecido desde mucho antes que yo siquiera comenzara a estudiar aqui, si tuviese que adivinar, diria que tal vez sea algo perteneciente a Slytherin y con menor seguridad a alguna de las otras casas" - respondio mirando al joven pelinegro

"Supongo que es lo mas obvio, lastimosamente no tengo como investigar en el calabozo de las serpientes... Creo que le dejare para el final, me sera mas facil investigar las demas casas" - hablo sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras

"Supongo que es buena idea, pero se hace tarde Harry, en unos minutos iniciaran las clases y tu tienes pociones con Severus ahora" - dijo con tono relajado

Harry asintio a lo dicho y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidio

El pelinegro estuvo pensativo todo el tiempo, apenas logro hacer caso a las clases, de las cuales solo falto a la impartida por Umbridge

Harry no soportaba a Umbridge, preferia evitarla tanto como podia, no le interesaba que sus notas decayesen en esa area cuando las podria recuperar facilmente con los examenes, preferia invertir ese tiempo en algo de mas utilidad

El problema era que solo estaba viendo el fuego de la chimenea de la sala comun perdido en sus pensamientos

No supo cuanto paso, pero sabia que era tarde por que Hermione estaba delante de el

"Harry, iremos a reunirnos con los demas, vamos" - dijo mirandole

Potter le miro con una ceja alzada, en verdad detestaba que ella tuviese esa actitud mandona, Harry entendia que el habia accedido a ayudar a los demas, pero no entendia por que debia estar en cada reunion presente, mas aun cuando aun ninguno domino el hechizo que les enseño y explico

Pero por otro lado, estaba la ventaja que podria hablar con gente de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y tratar de averiguar si habia objetos desaparecidos o al menos que tengan algo de misterio

"Seguro, vamos Hermione" - Dijo con una sonrisa que la castaña no supo interpretar

Hablar con alguien de Ravenclaw no seria dificil, hablar con Luna nunca lo era, el problema era mas con Hufflepuff, no conocia a nadie de alli personalmente

Una vez llegaron a la sala de Menesteres y luego de que Harry se asegurase de que nadie les seguia, los miembros comenzaron a practicar el hechizo Reducto

Harry miraba como lo practicaban, de momento a su juicio la que mas posibilidades de realizarlo bien era Ginny Weasley, quien poseia una sorprendente potencia de destruccion, pero aun le faltaba refinar el como lo hacia

Potter miraba a los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, las cuales no eran muchos realmente, luego de pensarlo lo suficiente decidio probar con una de las personas mas prominentes de la casa de la lealtad

El pelinegro se acerco a la persona, quien estaba concentrada en tratar de realizar el hechizo correctamente

"No estas sosteniendo la varita bien, debes tener la imagen de lo que quieres hacer y moverla asi" - comento desde detras de la joven que se exalto al sentir tan cerca la voz del pelinegro

"Me sorprendiste, no esperaba que te acercases tan sigilosamente" - dijo mirando al joven de ojos verdes

"No creo que sea nada raro que quiera ayudar de vez en cuando, se que tienes mucho potencial para ser una grandiosa maga, señorita Bones" - comento con una ligera sonrisa

Susan Bones se sintio alagada por las palabras del pelinegro de Griffindor y se dejo guiar por el en cuanto al hechizo

Luego de unos minutos ella logro realizar correctamente el Reducto causando un profundo agujero en el muñeco que si bien no fue atravesado, el impacto podria ser mortal

"Gracias por la ayuda" - dijo mirando al pelinegro que sonreia ligeramente

"No hay por que, para eso estoy aqui" - replico - Señorita Bones, si no le molesta, me gustaria preguntarle algo" - dijo mirando a la joven que parecia algo sorprendida por la forma de actuar de el

"Ehhh, claro, pero no me llames señorita, llamame simplemente Susan por favor" - dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

"Desde hace un tiempo me he encontrado investigando sobre los fundadores de nuestra escuela y me he topado con que a traves de la historia hay algunos objetos desaparecidos, me pregunto, ¿si en la casa de Hufflepuff hay algun objeto perteneciente a la fundadora perdido?" - pregunto mirando a la joven pelirroja que le miraba como si estuviese decepcionada

Harry no entendia por que le miraba asi, pareciera que ella esperaba otro tipo de pregunta, pero su sentido de supervivencia le aviso que habia algo malo con el brillo en los ojos de la sobrina de Amelia Bones en ese momento

"Te respondere si a cambio accedes a ir en una cita conmigo a Hogsmeade en dos dias" - replico ella con una sonrisa

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, no esperaba que algo asi surgiese, pero no tenia muchas opciones, con algo de suerte seria util

"Esta bien, acepto, pero primero responde a mi pregunta por favor Susan" - dijo sin dejar de sonreir pero a la vez su tono tenia seriedad

"Claro Harry, segun escuche hace tiempo, la ultima descendiente viva de Helga Hufflepuff tenia una copa hecha por la misma fundadora, pero hace casi cuarenta años desaparecio junto a otro objeto, desde entonces nadie volvio a saber de la copa dorada de Hufflepuff" - comento mirando la sonrisa amplia de Harry

Susan no entendia por que el interes en ese tema por parte de Harry, pero no le importaba, habia conseguido una cita con uno de los chicos mas codiciados por las jovenes brujas de Hogwarts, quien segun algunos rumores habria terminado su relacion con la reina de las serpientes

Las cosas siguieron su curso natural, los jovenes magos y brujas continuaron practicando hasta que decidieron dejarlo por la noche, Harry vio muchas mejoras, pero ninguno aun dominaba por completo el hechizo y como el les habia dicho, no les enseñaria nada hasta que dominasen completamente lo que el enseñe

Mientras todos salian de la sala con cuidado mientras Harry revisaba el mapa del merodeador, este se acerco a Luna quien sonrio al verle

"Me parece interesante tu pequeña interaccion con la sobrina de la jefa de seguridad magica" - comento con una ligera sonrisa

"Dame un descanso, no pense que las cosas saldrian asi, por suerte los demas no escucharon, pero eso durara por poco tiempo, a veces es molesto el que puedas leer los labios" - comento el pelinegro

"Ohh vamos, si no fuese por eso, pensaria que solo querias una chica que te quite de la mente a tu ex novia" - dijo con una sonrisa un poco mas amplia mientras veia la expresion del Potter

"Preferiria que no tocasemos ese tema de momento" - dijo serio para luego mirar los resplandecientes ojos de Lovegood - "¿sabes de algun objeto que este desaparecido en Ravenclaw?" - pregunto directamente

"No se, deberia pedirte una cita para recordar algo de ello" - dijo mientras ponia su mano en su mejilla dandole un aspecto pensativo

"Seguro que una cita contigo involucra un zafari de bestias que nadie conoce" - replico el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa

"Que rudo de tu parte decir algo asi Harry Potter, incluso yo se como debe comportarse una chica en una cita" - hablo indignada mientras el pelinegro sonreia divertido

"Jajajajaja... Venga, siento lo dicho pero no podia aguantar" - comento sonriendo - "Entonces, ¿sabes algo de eso?" - volvio a preguntar mirando a la joven de cabellera rubia

"Si, pero no se si deba decirte pues tu broma ha sido muy pesada" - dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirando en otra direccion

"Ohhhh vamos por favor Luna, es importante" - insistio el pelinegro mirando a la joven bruja con suplica

"Hmmm... Esta bien, no soporto verte suplicar, siempre te aprovechas de eso" - comento ella con una ligera sonrisa - La dialema de Ravenclaw lleva perdida un largo tiempo, nadie nunca la ha visto desde que desaparecio en los tiempos de los fundadores" - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa

"Sabia que me ayudarias" - dijo acercandose y besandola en la mejilla - "Ya se hace tarde, sera mejor irnos" - dijo mirando a la rubia quien asintio

Cuando Harry regreso a la sala comun de Griffindor, Hermione como la prefecta de la casa de los leones le cuestiono su retraso siendo que habian salido al mismo tiempo de la sala de menesteres... segun ella

Harry le dijo que paso al baño antes de volver y por ello demoro, el pelinegro no tenia intencion alguna de revelar nada sobre su investigacion personal, demasiado importante para alguien que suele llamar la atencion, pues si se lo contase a Granger, Ron no tardaria en enterarse pues Hermione trataria de persuadirle para que dejase de hacer algo asi o trataria de persuadirle para que le dejase ayudarle

Harry rapidamente se fue a dormir, estando cansado mentalmente cayo rapidamente, pero esa noche no descansaria por soñar con una gran sala repleta de bolas de cristal

Fin del capitulo

Espero hayan disfrutado, no quedan muchos caps para terminar esta parte de la historia sobre quinto año, digamos que por ahora esta sera la parte mas "Light" de todo, bueno, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les gusto o sus comentarios constructivos para saber si debo mejorar algo, nos leemos


	9. ¡A por todas! (Parte 1)

Buenas, ha pasado un tiempo y se que muchos quieren que actualice mas rapido esta como mis demas fics, pero la razon de mi demora es por que he estado trabajando en un nuevo fic que aun no publicare, pero esta semana prometo actualizar todos mis fics asi que si no han leido alguno los invito cordialmente ha pasarse y chequear mis otros trabajos, por ahora los invito a disfrutar de estos dos caps

 _Este tipo de letra sera usada solo para los pensamientos en parentesis_

"hola" - conversacion o destacar una frase

Capitulo 8: ¡A por todas! (Parte 1: decreto educacional 23)

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Harry Potter no podia dormir, desde hacia semanas tenia el mismo sueño, una sala con muchas repisas llenas de bolas de cristal, de las mismas que usaban en clases de adivinacion, luego de tener el mismo sueño por dias se decidio a averiguar que lugar era, no tardo mucho en saber que era la sala de las profecias que habia en el ministerio de magia

El pelinegro se preguntaba por que razon tenia esos sueños, nunca habia estado alli, ni siquiera sabia que tal lugar existia, pero a medida que los dias pasaban y el no tenia respuestas, su sueños comenzaban a mostrarles varias cosas, como que gente cercana a el en menor y en gran medida eran torturadas en medio de la sala, al principio no se alarmo pues a los primeros que vio eran personas que sabia que de pasarles algo lo sabria ese mismo dia, no hizo caso a los sueños, pero eso cambio al poco tiempo

Cuando vio al padre de Ron y Ginny ser atacado por los mortifagos simplemente lo vio como otro intento de atacarle psicologicamente, por lo que cuando desperto esa noche simplemente ignoro lo que vio y trato de volver a dormir

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la mañana supo que encontraron a Arthur Weasley al borde de la muerte, afortunadamente se logro salvar pero no podria salir de cama en muchos meses

Ese hecho consterno a Harry, quien vio como su decision casi cuesta la vida de un buen hombre, ¿pero como iba a saber que por fin Voldemort atacaria?

Desde ese dia no habia vuelto a tener sueños de ese tipo, ni siquiera veia la sala de la profecia del ministerio... Hasta ahora

"Sirius" - susurro con preocupacion

Sabia que al animago seria muy dificil de que lograsen atraparle, pero desde lo sucedido con el señor Weasley, no planeaba arriesgarse

 _(¿Pero que hago?, no es como si tuviese como salir del castillo sin que nadie se de cuenta... No se que planea Voldemort, pero no me cabe duda de que hay algo que quiere de esa sala, si no, no tendria razon para mostrarme esa sala todo el tiempo, tendre que averiguar en la sala de las profecias que nos vincule) -_ Penso con seriedad

Harry sabia que Voldemort habia estado reuniendo fuerzas, un solo pensamiento cruzo por su mente

"El ya esta listo para moverse" - murmuro mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia el baño

Luego de un baño se vistio con la ropa de la escuela y salio a la sala comun de Gryffindor con el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, tendria que hablar con Dumbledore sin revelar todo, con suerte el anciano soltaria algo que podria servirle

Moviendose con la misma calma como si fuese horario normal camino hacia la estatua que protegia las escaleras al despacho del director

Con un simple hechizo hizo que se revelaran las escaleras y ascendio por ellas hacia la oficina del director

Abrio sin tocar la puerta, una falta de respeto que sin duda le costaria un sermon para el que no tenia tiempo

"¡Harry!... ¿Que haces aqui a estas horas?" - cuestiono el director mirando al joven mago

"Lo siento señor, pero acabo de tener un sueño donde atacaban a Sirius, temo que le pueda suceder lo mismo que al señor Weasley" - respondio con preocupacion mirando al director

"¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?" - pregunto sorprendido

"Si señor, he estado viendo por varias semanas el mismo lugar, una sala con muchas bolas de cristal, siempre atacaban a gente que conocia pero sabia que solo eran sueños... Hasta que ocurrio lo del señor Weasley" - dijo el de ojos verdes - Temo que le suceda lo mismo a Sirius profesor" - comento el joven mago

"No te preocupes Harry, hace poco estaba hablando con Sirius justamente" - hablo con calma el anciano director - "Habia estado pensando en algo, pero ahora que me hablas de estos sueños, me queda claro que Voldemort ha estado usando la conexion que existe entre ambos para invadir tu mente y atacarte" - comento el director

"No entiendo del todo señor, ¿Podria explicarme?" - dijo el joven

"Veras, la noche en que Tom fue a tu casa y trato de matarte, cuando fallo se debio establecer un vinculo entre ustedes, razon por la cual puedes hablar Parsel" - explico el director - "Es por ello que considero que debe haber otras cosas que este vinculo pueda hacer, como una conexion mental entre ambos, que posibilite la invasion de la mente por parte de uno al otro" - dijo mirando al joven de lentes

"En otras palabras, podria invadir la mente de el asi como el la mia, ¿no?" - comento mientras el anciano asentia - Señor, ¿que puedo hacer para poder usar esto a mi beneficio?" - pregunto

"Si, hay ramas que se especializan en la mente, la Legilimancia y Oclumancia son la respuesta que buscas" - respondio con una sonrisa afable - "Permiteme hablar con Severus, el podra ayudarte con esa rama tan especial" - comento mirando al joven

Harry asintio en agradecimiento para luego retirarse

Potter no habia practicado de forma continua el arte de la mente debido a que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mundo magico no habia necesitado de ello a diferencia de otras cosas

"Supongo que sera buen momento para practicar antes de que comience, Snape no perdera oportunidad de joderme seguramente" - comento sonriendo ligeramente

El pelinegro se dirigio hacia la camara secreta y paso alli meditando hasta que era la hora en la que los alumnos comenzaban a ir al gran salon para el desayuno

En el gran salon se encontro con Hermione quien trato de averiguar donde habia estado pero el pelinegro simplemente dijo que se desperto temprano y salio antes para dar una vuelta

La joven de cabellera castaña estuvo hablando sobre algo que Harry ignoro por completo, habia demasiadas cosas que hacer y no podia avanzar en todas al mismo tiempo

( _Averiguar que se propone Voldemort es mas apremiante por ahora, seguro debe ser algo importante, pero por algun motivo necesita de mi alli, creo que sera mejor prepararme para visitar el ministerio de magia, pero para ello, debere remover algunos obstaculos) -_ penso mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban los profesores

Hermione siguio la mirada de Harry hacia la mesa de profesores, pero penso erroneamente que su amigo miraba a Umbridge por la misma razon que ella lo hacia

"En verdad esa mujer es molesta, el otro dia escuche a unos chicos de Slytherin hablar sobre una propuesta que ella estaba preparando sobre hacer un grupo especial" - comento seria

Por primera vez Harry miro levemente a su compañera, las palabras dichas por la joven llamaron la atencion del joven, parecia que la mujer sapo seria un obstaculo que asciende en la lista de prioridades

"Eso es sumamente inconveniente Hermione, en verdad que lo es" - comento Harry aunque Granger lo comprendio por la razon equivocada

El dia siguio con normalidad hasta la tarde, donde Harry fue llamado por Snape en persona para que le siguiera hasta su despacho

"Potter, por pedido del director debere enseñarte sobre el noble arte de la mente, algo que seguramente jamas has escuchado" - comento el profesor de pociones

"Para nada señor, como no ha sido algo que apareciese en los libros del año correspondiente desconocia por completo la existencia de un tema asi" - dijo sonriendo al saber que Snape no descubrio su mentira

"Comencemos de una vez, no quiero perder mi tiempo mas de lo debido, sientate en esa silla y preparate" - dijo serio - practicaremos Oclumancia, el arte de la defensa mental, yo tratare de introducirme en tu mente y ver tus recuerdos mientras tu tratas de evitarlo - dijo serio

"¿Pero que se supone que haga señor?" - pregunto siguiendo el acto

Pero Snape no respondio y solo levanto su varita mientras decia "Legilemens"

Harry, sabiendo por años del tema, solo se limito a proteger ciertas cosas de su mente, como todo lo relacionado con su tio, en lugar de ello uso los recuerdos de su primer año en Hogwarts o su tiempo con los Dursley, salvo el final de aquellos dias

Cuando termino la sesion tanto como Harry como Severus tenian gotas de sudor recorriendo sus rostros, a ambos les costo llevar a cabo su tarea, Snape obviamente no iba a decir cuan dificil le fue dar con recuerdos personales mas alla de los Dusley a quienes el sabia yacian muertos desde antes que el hijo de Lily llegase a la escuela, un misterio que investigo sin resultado alguno

El profesor de cabello grasiento comenzaba a sospechar de que no todo iba a ser tan facil en cuanto a jugar con la mente de Potter

"Bien Potter, mañana continuaremos, retirate ahora" - ordeno a lo que Harry obedecio de inmediato

El joven mago sabia que Snape podria darse cuenta de su acto

"El maldito es mucho mejor de lo que espere, no pude imaginar una memoria falsa para darsela y creyese en lo que veria, seguro mañana tratara de averiguar algo mas, bueno, solo planeo mantener este juego por unos dias" - murmuro para si mismo

Los dias siguientes fueron de la misma forma, Harry continuo ayudando a Hermione y su grupo con lecciones de DADA, mientras que el practicaba Oclumancia por su cuenta y daba muestras de pequeñas mejoras a Snape, quien buscaba debilitarle ya sea mostrandole recuerdos de su epoca con los Dursley o los momentos en los que estuvo en riesgo durante su estancia en Hogwarts en años anteriores, incluso uso las memorias que tenia con Daphne Greengrass para atormentarle, lo cual demostro ser util para diversion personal del profesor

Mientras eso ocurria en la escuela, Harry habia contactado a Sirius durante las noches y le conto sobre sus sueños, no con todos los detalles asi como sus pensamientos personales, Harry le solicito que mantuviese con la orden un ojo en la sala de las profecias

El septimo dia de sus estudios de Oclumancia seria el ultimo para Harry, era momento de dar por terminado ese asunto para concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba

"Bien Potter, es momento de continuar, sientate y preparate" - dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita - "Legilimens"

Para sorpresa del profesor, no estaba en la mente del hijo del despreciable James Potter, si no en la suya misma

Pero no supo que memoria estaba viendo, hasta unos segundos mas tarde

Severus reconocio la memoria, una que no podia permitir que Harry viese, pero fue incapaz de deshacer el ataque

Alli en medio de multiples mortifagos estaba un Severus mas joven, ante un Voldemort que le miraba con expresion fria

"Mi lord, he venido rapidamente debido a que he descubierto algo muy peligroso para usted" - informo sin levantar la mirada debido al temor que tenia hacia el señor oscuro

"¿Una amenaza? ¡JAJAJAJA, no me hagas reir Severus, es imposible que exista una amenaza para mi, nadie tiene lo necesario para desafiarme, mucho menos vencerme!" - exclamo mirando a su sirviente - "Pero tienes la fortuna de que me encuentre tan aburrido, adelante, divierteme con ese descubrimiento tuyo" - dijo mirando a Severus

"Lo que escuche fue una profecia hecha por una maga que se especializaba en el arte de adivinacion y Dumbledore fue a verla, pero las palabras que pronuncio fueron" - se detuvo un momento para tomar aire - "Aquel con el poder para acabar con el señor oscuro se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces, nacera al final del septimo mes" - relato - "Lamentablemente tuve que huir antes de escuchar el resto pues me habian descubierto mi lord" - dijo el joven Severus

Fue en ese momento que el profesor Snape logro deshacer la magia y volver a la realidad

Un sorprendido Harry miraba a Snape, quien pudo ver como los ojos del joven mago se iluminaban levemente

Harry salio rapidamente de alli, entendiendo por fin la razon de por que veia la sala de las profecias, Voldemort buscaba averiguar el contenido completo de aquella profecia, algo que ahora el tambien planeaba hacer

Pero tambien, comprendio que fue Snape quien indirectamente causo la muerte de sus padres, Potter se detuvo frente a la puerta que conectaba el camino hacia la oficina de Snape con el corredor del lado de la casa de Slytherin, por un momento se planteo si debia volver e incinerar vivo al profesor

Pero desecho esa idea, no podia ceder al deseo de acabar con el... de momento

Los dias siguientes Harry apenas asistio a las clases, se las pasaba encerrado en la camara secreta y solo se le veia en la mitad de las clases

Cuando las personas mas "cercanas" a el trataron de averiguar que le sucedia, el respondio con un frio y cortante "No pasa nada"

Solo dos personas sabian bien que le sucedia a Harry sin tener que preguntar, una era la que mas le conocia y la otra persona fue su unico amor, mas ninguna trato de hacer algo por razones que solo ellas conocian

Luna solo se limitaba a acompañar a Harry de ves en cuando a la camara, con la excusa de asegurarse que no se desmaye o se mate a si mismo practicando algun hechizo peligroso o se queme con su propio fuego

Potter se mantuvo asi por casi dos semanas, el dia en que asistio a todas sus clases todos asumieron que volvio a la normalidad o algo parecido

Hermione estaba tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo algo molesta, pues Harry ni siquiera le pregunto por el grupo especial de DADA, como si en verdad no le interesara el asunto y lo hacia por algun tipo de compromiso inevitable del que no podia escapar

Ronald Weasley era incapaz de iniciar una conversacion con quien el proclamaba era su mejor amigo, desde el incidente del año anterior su amistad se deterioraba con rapidez, peor aun con la continua actitud distante del pelinegro, quien parecia alejarse mas y mas de el y Hermione

El dia veinte de febrero fue cuando Harry volvio a la normalidad o eso todos pensaban, solo Luna y Daphne supieron la verdad pues ellas lograron ver mas alla de Harry que nadie mas en la escuela

( _Esa mirada... algo esta planeando, el no mira de esa forma si no planea algo... ¿pero por que me intereso? lo que Harry haga ya no es mi problema)_ \- penso la reina de hielo para luego tratar de ignorar a su antiguo amor

Harry miraba a Dolores Umbridge de forma disimulada, para cualquiera que le mirase, parecia simplemente que el miraba a la nada, pero en realidad, tenia un plan en mente

El tiempo que paso en la camara secreta Harry no solo lo paso entrenando, si no tambien pensando y planeando

( _Ya se como lograr deshacerme de esa inutil mujer y lograr llegar al ministerio, el anciano me la va a deber en grande esta vez, de paso atraere a Voldemort a que se presente ante todos, todo saldra a pedir de boca) -_ Penso con una mirada siniestra mientras veia el diario que hablaba sobre el ascenso a suma inquisidora de Dolores Umbridge

Fin del capitulo


	10. ¡A por todas! (Parte 2)

Capitulo 9: ¡A por todas! (Parte 2: El teatro de Harry)

Han pasado dos dias desde que Dolores Umbridge se hizo con el nuevo cargo de "Suma Inquisidora", lo cual la profesora aprovecho para seguir con los deseos del ministerio de magia en cuanto a la educacion de los jovenes en Hogwarts

Entre las primeras cosas que hizo, fue reunir un grupo de jovenes que como deber principal deberian informar de quienes no siguen los estatutos educacionales impuestos por el ministerio a cambio obtendrian creditos extras y cinco puntos para sus casas, lo que no sorprendio a nadie fue el hecho de los primeros jovenes en aceptar ser de la "Brigada inquisitorial" fueran de Slytherin

Obviamente muchos otros querian formar parte del grupo, no por interes a ayudar a Umbridge, si no mas por la recompensa que obtendrian

Otros veian con malos ojos a aquel grupo, pues conocian lo suficiente a los magos de la casa de la serpiente como para saber que usarian cualquier pretexto para molestar de alguna forma a los demas

Mientras tanto, Harry solamente veia con calma lo que sucedia, ignoraba las quejas de los demas miembros de su casa o de las otras en todo momento, como si eso no le afectase realmente, lo cual era asi pues el tenia un plan y no habia nada que impidiese que marchase a la perfeccion, ¡demonios! incluso eso le hacia las cosas mas faciles

Hermione se sentia molesta al ver como el pelinegro mas famoso se mantenia indiferente a la situacion, lo cual no era nada novedoso pues desde que lo conocio el siempre mantuvo ese aire de indiferencia ante todo, ella entendia esa faceta de el o eso le gustaba pensar, pero el que se mantuviera asi mientras ella le decia que debian tener mas cuidado ahora con las reuniones de su grupo y el solo moviese la cabeza en señal de que la escucho y mantuviese esa mirada le provocaba querer gritarle

Draco Malfoy, quien con sus amigos se habia unido a la brigada inquisitorial no demoro nisiquiera una hora en empezar a molestar por la minima razon a los magos de otras casas, pero el en verdad deseaba encontrar al elusivo de Harry Potter y devolverle todo lo que le ha hecho desde el primer año, todo el dolor y humillaciones, ¡se las haria pagar!

Se alegro bastante al saber del quiebre del chico que vivio y la heredera Greengrass, ¿como no se alegraria?, cuando con ayuda de su padre orquesto aquel hecho

A el no le interesaba Voldemort ni sus intenciones, tampoco el hecho de que su padre fuese igual a un esclavo para el señor oscuro, lo que le interesaba era ver a Potter con dolor y aunque tomase tiempo, el haria lo que fuese para lograr ver al "icono de la luz" como muchos le decian y veian hundido en dolor y miseria

Primero le habia quitado a la chica que amaba, con ayuda de su padre logro un acuerdo matrimonial a cambio de que la familia Greengrass seria protegida de la ira del señor oscuro, quien ya habia estado aniquilando a todo aquel que no le reconociese como el absoluto amo de todo

Draco tendria a la chica que felizmente se veia a si misma como la futura señora Potter por mucho que esta lo negase ante sus amigas que bromeaban con ella sobre el tema, Draco ya estaba decidido a molestar a Potter luego de la visita a Hogsmeade a la cual el sabia que el chico dorado de Griffindor no iria pues rara vez lo hacia

Su venganza, estaba algo fria, pero despues de todo es mas deliciosa asi

Sabado 25 de Feb, 1996

Harry estaba en compañia de Luna en la camara secreta mientras la mayoria estaba en Hogsmeade, la risueña maga se mantenia a distancia observando al pelinegro quien sonreia mientras sus manos estaban rodeadas de fuego, una imagen a la cual se habia acostumbrado, pero esta vez estaba atonita pues la mitad de la camara emanaba vapor de las paredes asi como del agua que recorria la camara secreta, pues Harry habia logrado llevar sus llamas a tal punto que por poco incendia todo el lugar

"Eso fue peligroso, ¿sabes?" - cuestiono la joven de Ravenclaw mirando al mago que se giro sonriendo

"Lo se, pero hay que arriesgar para lograr superar los limites" - respondio mientras el fuego en sus manos desaparecia - "Ademas, aun no esta completo, es solo la segunda fase del hechizo, mi tio me mostro las tres fases la primera vez, si esta te parecio destructiva, espera a que pueda realizar la tercera, la cual segun el es incluso mas poderoso que el fuego maldito en cuanto a poder destructivo" - comento el joven sonriendo a medias debido al cansancio - "De momento con este nivel de poder acabaria con muchos magos que no sepan defenderse apropiadamente de un fuego de este nivel, aunque claro, el hecho de que puedo realizar esto sera mi carta ganadora" - hablo acercandose a la joven quien le entrego una toalla

"Supongo que estara bien, despues de todo necesitaras todo cuanto puedas usar para poder enfrentar a los mortifagos y a su lider" - comento mirando al joven - "Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿que planeas ahora?" - pregunto mirando al joven que le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad por unos segundos

"Planeo hacer que el idiota se revele al mundo, gracias a Snape he entendido algunas cosas y ya he ideado una forma en la que incluso el director obtendra beneficios" - respondio sonriendo

"Ohhh, eso es raro, ¿tu ayudando de buena voluntad al profesor Dumbledore?, no me creo eso" - replico con escepticismo

Harry sonrio al escuchar eso

"Me duele que creas que soy alguien carente de bondad incluso para ayudar a un pobre ancianito" - comento ampliando la sonrisa

"No dudo que pudieses ayudar a un anciano, solamente que este anciano en particular seria al ultimo que ayudarias de buenas sin obtener algo a cambio" - dijo la joven mirando a los ojos verdes del mago

"Esa es la trampa, jeje... No te preocupes Luna" - dijo acercandose a la joven la cual no retrocedio ni un paso aun cuando el pelinegro acerco su rostro a centimetros del suyo - "Te vas a divertir con esto" - dijo para luego alejarse hacia otra parte de la camara

"Eso espero" dijo siguiendo al joven

Una hora mas tarde ambos salian del baño de Myrtle la llorona, cada uno dirigiendose a otra parte distinta, Harry habia decidido comenzar con su plan, pero necesitaba que uno de los actores entendiese su papel adecuadamente

El joven luego de unos minutos llego a su destino, al escuchar el permiso para entrar de parte del dueño del lugar ingreso, alli vio a Albus Dumbledore, con varios pergaminos y libros tanto abiertos como cerrados, en su mano sostenia una pluma que estaba cubierta de tinta en la punta

"Harry, no me esperaba que vinieses, ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunto mirando al joven mago, quien sonrio levemente

"La verdad señor, esperaba que usted me ayudase a mi" - replico mientras se acercaba al escritorio del director

"¿Hmm?, curioso pedido, supongo que si esta a mi alcance hare lo mejor que pueda, dime, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?" - pregunto mirando a los ojos del joven quien sonrio ampliamente

"No me ire con rodeos, asi que sere lo mas directo... Quiero que me ayude a hacer que Voldemort se muestre en publico" - anuncio mirando al director quien abrio tanto como podia los ojos en señal de sorpresa

"¿Que Voldemort aparesca ante la gente?, Harry si lograsemos hacer eso quien sabe que podria ocurrir, no negare que eso nos ayudaria a tener aliados mas facilmente, pues bien sabemos que el no esta sentado contando los petalos de una flor en estos momentos, el seguramente ha estado en las sombras recuperando sus fuerzas, no me sorprenderia que para estos momentos el sea igual o mas fuerte de lo que fue en el pasado" - dijo seriamente el director de la escuela

"Estoy conciente de que si el aparece en cualquier parte podria ser muy peligroso, pero a nuestro favor juega el hecho de que se perfectamente donde es mas probable que aparesca" - comento mirando al director mientras mantenia su sonrisa - Vera señor, he estado pensando mucho el ultimo tiempo, he ideado un plan que si todo marcha a la perfeccion nos beneficiara por completo y usted solo debe hacer un par de cosas" - dijo mientras el director miraba con detenimiento al joven mago

( _Me sorprende lo que esta diciendo, pero tiene puntos buenos, si logramos que Tom aparesca lograremos convencer a la gente de que en verdad ha regresado, las acusaciones que nos han hecho desapareceran y lograremos poder enfrentarle mas apropiadamente... Supongo que planea ir a la sala de las profecias, dudo haya otro lugar en el que Tom decida aparecer y Harry apueste tanto por ello, lo que me intriga es que es lo que quiere que yo haga y el como planea hacer las cosas para que todo salga como el piensa)_ \- penso seriamente ante lo dicho por el joven

"Entonces, director, ¿accede a ayudarme?" - pregunto el joven de la cicatriz de rayo

"Esta bien Harry, supongo que es mejor lograr que aparesca ahora antes de que logre obtener mas poder y decida aparecer cuando se sienta mas seguro" - respondio el anciano director con algo de duda en el interior - "¿Que quieres que haga?" - cuestiono

Harry sonrio al escuchar esas palabras y procedio a relatarle su plan, el cual genero varios sentimientos en el anciano director

"¿Entiende señor?" - pregunto luego de haberle explicado al director el plan

"No puedo decir que es correcto todo lo que planeas hacer, pero ciertamente puedo entender el por que quieres realizarlo de esa forma" - comento mirando al pelinegro quien sonrio levemente

"Señor, se que no puede estar de acuerdo moralmente, pero es por el bien mayor lo que haremos, ademas, no es tan grave lo que hare, ¿cierto?" - dijo mientras se retiraba

Albus por primera vez se sintio mal al escuchar la frase "por el bien mayor", una filosofia que el habia adoptado desde hace mucho tiempo y que actualmente era empleada por Harry, lo cual le dejaba un sabor agrio en la boca

Por su parte, Harry sonreia pues el actor que necesitaba habia accedido a cooperar, obviamente solo le dijo los detalles generales al director, no le dijo para nada los detalles "sin importancia"

( _Umbridge sera historia y con suerte lograremos acabar con algunos mortifagos, Voldemort se lo pensara en cuanto vea a Dumbledore y aunque se atreva a enfrentarle podre darle un golpe en cuanto este desprevenido)_ \- penso sonriendo igual a un zorro

Lo que quedaba del dia paso con calma, para cuando los jovenes que estaban en Hogsmeade regresaron Harry estaba en la sala comun leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea, a varios les extraño que estuviese tan relajado pero decidieron ignorarle y cada uno hacer lo que pensaba hacer

Al anochecer hubo una reunion del grupo especial de DADA de Hermione, en la cual Harry se la paso ignorando a Susan Bones quien desde la cita que tuvo con el pelinegro habia estado insistiendole por volver a salir o siquiera intentar que este le preste atencion por un minuto completo antes de hablar sobre el hechizo que se supone debia practicar

Harry observaba a los magos y magas pertenecientes a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, necesitaba de un chivo expiatorio si queria que las cosas saliesen como el queria

Para el final de la reunion en la cual por fin todos habian dominado el hechizo que Potter les habia enseñado hace mas de una semana, todos se fueron felices pues el hechizo era bastante complicado, tambien todos pensaron que Harry sonreia orgulloso o al menos contento de que lo lograsen

El dia siguiente fue... bastante interesante a la hora del desayuno, por dos motivos, el primero era la noticia principal del diario el profeta y la segunda lo que sucedia en la mesa de Slytherin

"Harry... ¿no crees que se enfade cierto?" - pregunto Ron al leer el diario y ver lo que acontecia en la mesa de las serpientes

"Espero que no" - respondio Hermione mientras miraba la noticia del diario

"Los jefes de las familias Malfoy y Greengrass acuerdan una alianza a traves del matrimonio de sus hijos" - se leia junto a una foto Lucius Malfoy y Apolo Greengrass estrechaban las manos y sus hijos abrazados con sonrisas en el rostro

Todos los que estaban en el comedor sabian de la relacion de la nueva pareja y Harry Potter, para nadie era desconocida la hostilidad mutua de Potter y Malfoy, asi como el hecho de que Potter es el antiguo amor de Greengrass, a pesar de que pocos saben que sucedio, todos se dieron cuenta con el pasar de los meses, que desde que inicio el año escolar la reina de hielo y el chico dorado de Griffindor ya no eran tan cercanos como en el año anterior

No fue hasta que un Harry en compañia de Dean Thomas y Neville Longbotton llegaron que todos guardaron silencio, murmurando entre si, incluso los profesores veian expectantes lo que pasaria

Draco mantenia una sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar el diario varios le felicitaron y cuestionaron el que haya mantenido en secreto tal noticia, el respondio que fue por que su querida novia lo preferia asi

Pero para sus adentros, la mas siniestra sonrisa era ocultada para todos, pues el simplemente esperaba el momento en que Potter llegase y le viese junto a Daphne

Por su parte, Daphne temia el inevitable momento, ella sabia que muchos calificarian lo que ha hecho como una traicion, pues publicamente estaba comprometida con el "enemigo numero uno" de Harry Potter, la heredera de la familia de la faccion neutral conocia bien al pelinegro, conocia que solo habia dos posibles soluciones, Draco tenia los dias contados o Haarry ignoraria todo el asunto

Daphne rogaba a todas las deidades que pasara lo segundo, aunque si llegaba a pasar lo primero no le importaria mucho, salvo por el hecho de que tal vez ella tambien salga dañada

Ron Weasley por consenso y ser el supuesto mejor amigo del chico a pesar de que apenas se les veia juntos y siempre con un grupo fue el encargado de llevar las malas noticias, con un diario en la mano se acercoa Harry que parecia estar divertido por lo que sea que haya conversado con Dean y Neville

"Harry, debes ver esto" - dijo entregandole el diario al pelinegro que le miraba extrañado

El chico de la cicatriz dejo de sonreir en menos de dos segundos al leer la portada del diario para luego mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin

Muchos contuvieron el aliento, los de Slytherin se preparaban para lo peor pues Harry habia sido el causante de brutales palizas hacia Draco y algunos otros mas por alguno que otro motivo, incluso Snape y Mcgonagal se levantaron de sus asientos solo por si acaso con varita en mano

Draco sonrio al ver lo que el penso era una mirada de tristeza y dolor al ver que la chica que el amaba estaba en brazos de el ahora

Daphne hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida en mantener una actitud fria e indiferente, pues ella sabia que Harry lo ultimo que sentiria seria tristeza... primero sentiria una furia asesina solo comparable a tener a el que no debe ser nombrado frente a el

Una señal que alarmo a todos fue como el diario en las manos del chico que vivio se comsumio en un fuego tan rojo como la misma sangre

Incluso una presencia oscura y malvada se llego a sentir por algunos segundos, Daphne apreto la mano de Draco con mas fuerza mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro

Draco estaba tan ensimismado en su deleite que no sintio ni noto la oscura presencia

Todos sintieron esa oscura presencia, casi como si la misma muerte estuviese en el lugar

Los profesores se alertaron al sentir tal cosa, miraban atentos a Harry pues era obvio que era el quien irradiaba tal sensacion

Pero lo que causo mayor revuelo fue como Draco trato de hacer que Harry perdiese los estribos

Daphne no supo en que momento fue, pero para cuando sintio algo en su rostro se dio cuenta que Draco la estaba besando en los labios, por instinto ella correspondio el beso, aunque tal vez fuese para dejar de sentir aquella sensacion

Albus miraba curioso todo lo sucedido, incluso el mantenia una mano en su varita para evitar que Harry hiciera algo... drastico, pues desde su asiento veia como los ojos verdes del joven Potter adquirian un brillo identico al del hechizo imperdonable que fue usado en el y su familia

Pero de un momento a otro, aquella oscura atmosfera se desvanecio, Harry se fue a su asiento siendo seguido por sus amigos y comenzo a comer

Poco despues todos volvieron a disfrutar de su desayuno o intentarlo

Draco sonrio victorioso, pues sabia que el habia vencido. Daphne por su parte no se atrevia a levantar su mirada, dolida pues sabia que Draco solo la usaba como un objeto para dañar a Harry y ella no podia hacer nada pues sabia el costo de ello

El resto del dia Harry, asi como de los siguientes Harry mantenia una actitud fria y si alguien siquiera nombraba a Daphne o Draco pagaria muy caro, como se demostro cuando misteriosamente algunos magos de Slytherin eran internados debido a que no tenian huesos en los brazos y estaban heridos e inconcientes

Jueves primero de Marzo

Harry estaba en la torre de astronomia, el sabia que debia enfocarse en su plan, pues mucho dependia de su exito, no podia estar dejandose llevar por las emociones

"Pero es tan dificil cuando a cada rato se me viene a la mente" - murmuro para luego dar una patada a la pared en señal de frustracion

Se quedo mirando el atardecer tratando de apaciguar su mente y emociones, no fue hasta el anochecer que lo logro gracias a una siniestra idea

( _Ahora recuerdo que Sirius me dijo que vio a algunos mortifagos vigilar la sala, con algo de suerte, Lucius estara alli)_ \- penso con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro

"Si... eso sera una buena retribucion" - dijo para si mismo

Esa misma noche hubo reunion del grupo de DADA, en la cual se noto a un Harry mas calmado mientras les enseñaba un nuevo hechizo

Harry sonrio al final de la sesion, se acerco a una chica de cabello negro rizado de Ravenclaw y toco su hombro llamando su atencion

"Marietta, disculpa que te moleste pero quisiera hablar contigo un minuto" - dijo mirando a la chica la cual se extraño, algunos miraron curiosos pero notaron que Harry les miro como si pidiese que les dejara a solas

"¿Que sucede Harry?" - pregunto extrañada pues nunca habia hablado con el chico

"Veras, he notado que no pones mucho empeño cuando estan practicando los demas, me parece que casi ni quisieras estar aqui" - dijo mirando a la joven que se puso algo nerviosa

"No se por que crees eso, la verdad solo me cuesta comprender un poco la explicacion que das, eso es todo" - dijo la chica desviando la mirada

"Ohh, solo era eso, bueno, ¿que tal si te vuelvo a explicar para que entiendas?" - propuso a lo cual la chica un poco menos nerviosa accedio - "Bien, mira atentamente como muevo la varita" - dijo mientras sacaba su varita y se alejaba un par de pasos - "Cofundus" - dijo rapidamente sorprendiendo a la joven quien recibio el encantamiento - Legilimens" - pronuncio mientras sonreia

Minutos despues ambos salian de la sala de requerimientos, Harry mantuvo una sonrisa malvada hasta llegar a la torre de Griffindor donde volvio a poner una actitud relajada pero algo distante

Sabado 03 de Marzo

Dolores Umbridge bebia una taza de te con calma, mientras leia los reportes de los estudiantes de su brigada especial, ciertamente le costo poder formar al grupo pues las funciones que debian hacer eran parecidas a la de los prefectos, pero logro convencer al ministro y a Dumbledore de que le permitiesen hacerlo, claramente con mas facilidad de convencer a Cornelius que al director de la escuela

Con ello aseguro mas poder en la escuela, lo cual le acercaba a su meta, la silla del director, es por ello que cuando vio a una estudiante de Ravenclaw ingresar en su oficina y escuchar lo que tenia que decir, supo que por fin tenia entre sus manos lo que necesitaba para destronar al actual director

Esa misma noche, junto a su escuadron de inquisidores asaltaron la sala de los requerimientos, donde se hallaban los alumnos que practicaban defensa contra las artes oscuras por su cuenta, su alegria aumento al ver entre ellos a un sorprendido Harry Potter

Harry por su lado queria sonreir, pues todo estaba saliendo como el queria, estaba derribando a dos pajaros con una piedra, por fin dejaria de perder tiempo en el grupo de estudios de Hermione y avanzaba en su plan, solo tenia que mantener su acto por unas semanas lo cual no seria muy dificil

Fin del capitulo

Espero les hayan gustado estos capitulos, durante esta semana como dije antes actualizare este fic con dos caps mas al igual que los demas, nos leemos en un rato


	11. ¡A por todas! (Parte 3)

Capitulo 10: ¡A por todas! (Parte 3: Luna Lovegood)

Harry miraba como Dumbledore se escapaba ante la atonita mirada del ministro de magia junto a los aurores y la suma inquisidora Umbridge, quienes inculparon al director de Hogwarts de usar a los estudiantes para tratar de tomar el control del ministerio

El pelinegro estaba interesado en como llegaron a tal conclusion que parecia sacada de alguna novela de conspiraciones, pero no le daba mucha importancia pues todo iba mas que bien en su esquema

Luego de varios minutos y de escuchar la discusion del ministro con sus subordinados sobre como arreglar este desastre buscando salir bien parado de todo

Cuando Potter volvio a la torre fue rodeado rapidamente por varios estudiantes que ansiaban saber que sucedio

"Inculparon al director de todo, le acusaron de que el organizo al grupo desde las sombras para sabotear a Umbridge y llegar al ministerio para tomar control de el, ademas me inculpan a mi de ser el cabecilla del grupo" - dijo con un tono de molestia - "Parece que usaran esto para calumniarnos tanto a Dumbledore como a mi para que ellos se vean mejor" - comento mientras se acercaba a las escaleras

Potter escucho como una discusion comenzo a armarse, siendo la primera voz en alzarse la de Hermione que expreso su descontento al pensar que Umbridge pensara que ella seria incapaz de organizar algo como el grupo que tenian entre otras cosas que el pelinegro ignoro en favor de ir a dormir

La mañana siguiente toda la escuela hablaba sobre como el director escapo de las garras del ministerio, los estudiantes se dividieron entre los que creian en el anciano mago y los que estaban a favor del ministerio

Harry se limito a ignorar toda discusion pensando en algo muy importante

"(Necesito hallar una manera de deshacerme de Umbridge, una de la que nadie sospeche de mi, al menos no de inmediato, por ahora sera algo dificil ya que la cara de rana estara con un ojo encima de mi... Sera mas dificil de lo que pense al principio, pero confio en que no sera muy dificil hallar algo, debere dar algunas vueltas por el castillo para idear algo y preparar una trampa para sacarla permanentemente de la escuela)" - pensaba el joven mago mirando levemente hacia la mesa de los profesores

El dia paso con lentitud pero sin exito para Harry quien paso todo el dia pensando en un plan para acabar con Umbridge, quien para su preocupacion solo se le vio para el desayuno y la cena, el joven se sentia algo intranquilo al ver que no actuaba con tanta rapidez como esperaba

Al llegar el dia Lunes y leer el periodico Harry supo que tenia que actuar con mas rapidez

"Es inaudito que la hayan puesto a cargo de la escuela como directora, solo hara que las cosas sean peor que antes" - fue de las primeras cosas que escucho junto a un monton de comentarios parecidos

Para Harry solo significaba mas problemas innecesarios, el chico de la cicatriz no penso en un escenario donde Umbridge seria nombrada directora, lo cual provocaria que las cosas sean en varias formas mas problematicas para el

"Si no pienso en algo tendre que usar mi ultimo recurso, en verdad no quiero hacerlo, ella es muy cara en estas situaciones" - murmuro sintiendose mal por solo decir esas palabras sin darse cuenta que mas de alguien le escucho

Como penso, no paso ni una hora antes de que Umbridge comenzara a usar su nuevo poder como directora, imponiendo nuevas reglas y eso solo era el comienzo

A medida que pasaban los dias, Harry atestiguo como la nueva directora se volvia una tirana, varios magos y brujas de distintos cursos tenian marcas de algo que parecia tinta roja en sus manos y aparentemente en otras partes del cuerpo, ademas algunos rumores decian que Umbridge usaba hechizos sobre los estudiantes en busca del por que Dumbledore uso a un grupo de jovenes para tratar de sabotearla y tratar de tomar control del ministerio

"(Parece que busca algo que no existe realmente, ¿cuan imbecil puede ser esa mujer?... Espera un segundo, tal vez pueda usar eso, si en verdad cree que Dumbledore nos uso con tal proposito, podre usar eso para ponerle fin de una forma definitiva y evitar que cause mas problemas)" - penso seriamente

Harry se alarmo cuando sintio que alguien le toco el hombro, mirando con rostro sorprendido vio a Hermione

"Harry, tenemos que hablar, ahora" - dijo mirando al mago de ojos verdes

"Mandona" - murmuro siguiendola

Luego de algunos minutos ambos llegaron al patio de la escuela, la mirada en el rostro de la "Bruja mas inteligente de su generacion" dejaba en claro que era algo serio lo que queria hablar con el pelinegro

"Harry, tenemos que hacer algo con Umbridge, esta haciendo daño a los estudiantes" - dijo mirando al joven

"¿Por que me dices eso a mi?, seria mas factible decirle a los profesores ¿no?" - cuestiono el joven mirandola

"Eso seria lo normal, pero rara vez las cosas han tenido algo de ello aqui, ademas creo que piensas en una forma de lograr ello, ¿me equivoco?" - pregunto mirando al mago de la cicatriz

"(Comienzo a creer que su sobre nombre no es solo por las notas de los examenes)" - penso mirando a la joven - No, no te equivocas, tambien quiero a la cara de rana fuera de aqui, pero no se me ocurre algo que pueda serme de ayuda para lograrlo, he escuchado algunos rumores de los chicos que han sido interrogados por ella y parece que quiere saber por que Dumbledore preparo al grupo, supongo que aun se apega a su teoria de que deseaba apoderarse del ministerio" - dijo mirando a la bruja de cabello castaño

"¿Planeas guiarla hacia una trampa?" - pregunto mirando al mago quien sonrio ante lo dicho

"Asi es, debemos deshacernos de ella, si no, sera imposible... salvar a los estudiantes de su tirania" - dijo sin mirar a su compañera que se le quedo mirando

"(Algo oculta, generalmente el tiene pensadas las cosas o al menos tiene una idea de como actuar, ademas, parece que tiene pensado algo mas que no tiene que ver con Umbridge, al menos no por completo, sea lo que sea, tengo que saber que es, estoy segura que sera algo muy peligroso)" - penso la joven sin notar como los ojos de su compañero perdian un brillo verdoso

"Dime, Hermione, ¿tienes alguna idea?" - pregunto mirando a la maga

"No, de hecho tenia la esperanza de que tuvieses alguna idea tu, pero creo que ambos estamos igual, estoy segura que podremos dar con algo Harry" - comento tratando de ser optimista

"(Sin duda sospecha algo, debere ser un poco mas cuidadoso, si no, ella podria saber mas de lo necesario y eso seria inconveniente)" - penso serio - "Sera mejor volver a la torre, no queremos que la nueva directora ponga sus ojos en nosotros tan rapido" - comento dirigiendose hacia el castillo seguido de su compañera

Harry y Hermione no lograron obtener alguna idea que fuera util para su proposito para el final de la semana, lo cual dejo a Harry sin opciones, lo cual a Hermione le extraño al verle deprimido y murmurando algo sobre deber favores

La maga mas inteligente de Griffindor no se pudo concentrar en la clase de encantamientos debido al misterio que atormentaba a su mente, ver a Harry en aquel estado era algo que nunca penso, lo que mas le intrigaba era que repitio varias veces algo sobre favores

(¿Sera que Harry conoce a alguien que podria ayudarnos?, pero de ser asi ya hubiese ido con aquella persona, tal vez no quiere ir simplemente por que no quiere deber nada a nadie, eso seria algo normal en el, pero creo que debe haber algo mas en esto que no se) - pensaba la joven sin prestar mucha atencion a la clase

Harry por su lado, estaba resignado, solo le quedaba ir con la ultima persona a la que queria pedirle ayuda

"(Tendre que ir con ella, no me queda de otra)" - penso el mago mientras se dirigia hacia el area que correspondia a los magos de Ravenclaw

Pero a mitad de camino fue rodeado por alumnos de la casa de la serpiente

"Vaya, vaya, curioso, justo ibamos a por ti, Potter" - hablo una voz conocida por el mago de ojos verdes

Al darse la vuelta vio el rostro de Draco Malfoy con Goyle y Crabbe acompañandole

Harry vio a su alrededor rapidamente, viendo que estaba completamente rodeado, suspiro mentalmente sabiendo que esta vez no podria enviarlos al ala medica como generalmente hacia

"¿Que quieren?, ¿acaso la directora desea verme?" - cuestiono mirando como el rubio platinado sonreia

"Me duele, ¿no crees que simplemente queriamos ver a uno de nuestros queridos compañeros de escuela?, en verdad me duele Potter que pienses que no nos preocupamos por los demas" - comento Malfoy

"¿Tu preocupado por alguien que eres tu mismo, donde esta el verdadero Draco Malfoy?, su diminuto cerebro no tiene la capacidad para hablar de esta forma" - replico el pelinegro de la cicatriz en forma de rayo sonriendo al ver como la sonrisa se le borro del rostro

"Ten cuidado Potter, Dumbledore no esta aqui para cuidarte las espaldas" - dijo mientras sacaba su varita al igual que los demas

"Eso deberia decirtelo a ti asqueroso hijo de mortifago, la unica razon por la que no te acabe antes es por que el anciano estaba aqui, Umbridge no estara por mucho y te aseguro que es cosa de tiempo antes de que vaya a por los tuyos y Voldemort" - dijo amenazante

Harry sabia que estaba jugando de forma peligrosa, era imposible que saliese airoso de la situacion, solo podia esperar que lo llevasen ante la directora cuanto antes para no terminar en una situacion sin escapatoria

"Siempre haciendote el valiente Potter, tipico de los de Griffindor" - dijo con algo de inseguridad en su voz Malfoy

"Siempre aparentando tener pelotas, tipico de los Malfoy" - replico burlon el pelinegro

Draco acerco su varita al cuello de Harry ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros y algunos curiosos que comenzaban a congregarse

"Cuida tus palabras maldito hijo de sangre sucia, debes comprender tu lugar y respetar a los que son de una casta superior a la tuya" - dijo haciendo algo de presion con su varita en el cuello de Potter

"Ooohh, ya veo, ¿entonces dime Malfoy, donde hay alguien superior?, solo veo a un monton de hijos de puta que prefieren perder su dignidad levantando sus traseros para ser usados por Voldemort" - dijo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Malfoy con una fria mirada

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Draco se dejo guiar por su furia dando un gran grito para luego tratar de realizar un hechizo, solo para ser detenido por Harry que en cosa de segundos lo tenia en el suelo con su propia varita a solo centimetros de su ojo izquierdo

Los demas miembros de la casa de Slytherin tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero apuntaron a Harry con sus varitas listos para lanzar hechizos, aunque nadie estaba seguro si solo serian para inmovilizar o hacer verdadero daño

"Suelta a Draco, Potter, te llevaremos con la directora en este instante" - dijo uno de los estudiantes de la casa de la serpiente

Harry tardo un poco pero solto a Malfoy, no sin antes dejarlo inconciente de una patada a la cabeza, lo que le costo recibir hechizos inmovilizacion rapidamente

Los alumnos que estuvieron de curiosos no tardaron en esparcir la noticia del encuentro de Potter y los de Slytherin, Harry por su parte estaba conforme con como resultaron las cosas

"(Al menos le di su merecido a ese inutil, lo malo es que tendre que ver ahora a esa bruja de Umbridge, bueno, tal vez sirva para ver como dejo esas marcas en los demas estudiantes, estoy seguro que ella no lo hizo con su magia, debio usar algo mas)" - penso mientras era llevado por los alumnos de la inquisicion

Al llegar al despacho de Umbridge el cual tenia varias fotografias de gatos, Harry fue dejado en una silla mientras escuchaba como los de la casa de la serpiente le acusaban de atacarles y de herir a Malfoy, no es que estuviese lejos de ser verdad salvo por unos cuantos detalles

Una vez se retiraron, dejando solos al joven mago y a la directora, esta se paseo por unos minutos por la oficina, pensativa

"(Debe estar pensando como sacarme informacion, seguro debe de pensar que como yo era el supuesto cabecilla sabre que planeaba Dumbledore, que idiota, ademas, ¿que rayos pasa con tantos gatos?, parece que esta mujer no solo falla en el aspecto magico de su vida)" - penso mirando a su alrededor

"Bien Potter, en vista de tus acciones en contra de la brigada inquisitorial, deberas recibir un castigo" - dijo mientras abria un cajon - "En verdad no me agradan tales actos violentos, tan muggle, es un insulto que recurras a tales cosas... Pero bueno, seguro que aprenderas al igual que los demas luego de escribir quinientas veces que no debes recurrir a la violencia" - dijo sonriendo de forma malvada

Harry no era idiota, sabia que habia algun truco alli, pero no supo que era hasta un rato despues de haber comenzado a escribir

"(Con que esta era la razon, esta tinta se marca en la piel, pero no debe ser legal tal cosa)" - penso mirando la marca que aparecia en el dorso de su mano

Umbridge por su parte miraba con algo de perturbacion como Potter seguia escribiendo ignorando el dolor, mientras que varios otros derramaron lagrimas, el joven no mostraba signo de queja

Si umbridge fuese un poco mas astuta, hubiese visto las señales de como Harry reprimia gemir de dolor y el como sus ojos parecian contener una furia profunda propulsada por el dolor que sentia

"Si quieres que termine esto mas rapido, solo tienes que decirme una cosa, ¿que planeaba Dumbledore?" - pregunto mirando al joven

"Ni idea, simplemente organice ese grupo por que sus clases daban asco y no aprendiamos nada" - respondio el joven

Umbridge no volvio a preguntar, prefiriendo ver como las heridas se marcaban cada vez mas claramente

Una vez terminado su castigo volvio a la torre de Griffindor, no sin antes escuchar que debia volver por una semana a la oficina a cumplir su castigo. Donde se trato las heridas con unos viales que tenia en su baul, cosa que sorprendio a todos en la habitacion

Al dia siguiente Harry salio rapidamente recorriendo los pasillos sin encontrar a una persona en particular, no fue hasta el medio dia que la vio

"¡Luna! - exclamo llamando la atencion de la joven que sorprendentemente tenia ojeras en su rostro - "Oye, te ves cansada, ¿que sucedio?" - pregunto extrañado ya que jamas vio a la joven en aquel estado

"He estado curando a los que eran castigados por la directora para que no sufrieran, no he dormido suficiente para recuperarme, ¿que te demora en actuar?, ambos sabemos que podrias arreglar esto rapidamente? o ¿es que acaso aun no sabes que hacer?" - cuestiono seria la joven de cabellera rubia

"(Diablos, esta molesta, eso no es bueno)" - penso mirando a la joven - No, aun no se me ocurre nada, he estado buscando algo pero no doy con nada, ademas Hermione parece sospechar de mis intenciones, por lo que debo tener mas cuidado" - respondio mirando a la joven

"Eres un idiota" - dijo mirando al pelinegro con una cara de poker - "Esta bien, esperame en la entrada de la sala comun de Ravenclaw a media noche, lleva tu capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, tendras tu respuesta si lo haces o puedes esperar unos dias mas a que te lo diga Hagrid, tu decides" - dijo pasando al lado del pelinegro

"(Tal vez por eso esta tan cansada, curar es algo simple para ella, debio haber vuelto a usar su poder para ver lo que necesitaba, tendre que pagarle en grande esta, se tomo las molestias sabiendo que recurriria a ella)" - penso con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la joven maga

Harry fue al gran comedor, sonriendo ligeramente, comio con calma, llamando la atencion de cierta maga castaña que parecia no haber tenido buen sueño debido a las bolsas debajo de sus parpados

Hermione noto el estado de Harry, quien estaba mas tranquilo a diferencia de los otros dias

"(Algo debio haber sucedido, posiblemente ya tiene algo en mente y como siempre planea dejar al resto de lado para resolver todo por su cuenta)" - penso la joven mirando al mago de lentes

Hermione paso vigilando a Harry todo el dia, segura de que algo planeaba, pero en todo el dia el pelinegro no hizo nada mas que asistir a las clases y dar vueltas por la escuela

LLegado la hora para dormir, la maga se quedo en la sala comun, a pesar de la insistencia de sus compañeras de que fuese a la habitacion a dormir y no se quedara de nuevo leyendo hasta quedarse dormida

No supo en que momento, pero abrio los ojos al sentir algo pasar frente a ella, cuando levanto la cabeza vio el cuadro de la dama gorda cerrarse y una figura oscura abandonando la torre

"Debe de ser Harry" - susurro acercandose al cuadro rapidamente

Al salir de la sala comun avanzo sin saber a donde realmente ir, confiando en algo que generalmente no confiaba, su instinto

Harry por su parte, usando la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa supo que Hermione le seguia, ademas de que Snape estaba cerca y la encontraria

"Maldicion" - murmuro

Rapidamente fue hacia donde estaba Hermione y la cubrio con su capa, quedando ambos demasiado juntos, Harry le tapo la boca con la mano para que no hiciese ningun ruido

"No debiste seguirme, solo pones las cosas mas dificiles" - dijo en voz baja

"Debiste decirme algo, ¿crees que no notaria que estabas mas relajado de lo usual?" - cuestiono seria

"Esperaba que confiaras en mi y me dejases hacer las cosas a mi manera, pero veo que tu necesidad de saber mas de lo que deberias ha vuelto a sacar lo peor de ti" - replico serio - "Ahora, para mi pesar no puedo perder mas tiempo, de otro modo tendre que esperar mas de lo preferible para resolver esta situacion, asi que vendras conmigo, pero nada de lo que veas y a quien debe saberse, ¿queda claro?" - pregunto mirando a la maga que asintio

Hermione no sabia bien en que se estaba metiendo, ella siempre quiso conocer mas a Harry, al principio por que lo consideraba un amigo, luego esa curiosidad se volvia mas grande, ahora que tenia la oportunidad de conocer un poco mas sobre su primer amigo, no perderia la oportunidad

"(Tal vez tiene razon, en verdad mi curiosidad puede ser mala a veces)" - penso para si misma

Luego de varios minutos llegaron hacia el sector de Ravenclaw, algo que extraño a Hermione pues no sabia que pensaba hacer el pelinegro alli

"Harry, ¿que hacemos aqui?" - pregunto extrañada la castaña

"Venimos a por la persona que tiene la respuesta para nuestro dilema" - respondio serio

Granger no era capaz de pensar en nadie en concreto, fue por ello que su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a Luna salir de la sala y dirigirse directamente hacia ellos a pesar de estar protegidos por la capa de invisibilidad

"Curioso, Hermione ha venido tambien" - comento mirando a la castaña que se sorprendio

"No actues como si no lo supieses" - dijo Harry restandole importancia

"Cierto, pero era poco probable, pero bueno, en cierta forma esto facilita las cosas para todos" - comento en un tono de seriedad que jamas le habia escuchado antes

"Luna, ¿como sabias que eramos nosotros?" - pregunto sin comprender la situacion

La joven de cabellera rubia sonrio de forma enigmatica, pero a la vez con gran arrogancia, algo muy alejado a la imagen que tenia de la joven risueña que conocia

"Hermione, no hay nada que no sepa" - respondio mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras la castaña de Griffindor no comprendia nada

"No te molestes en entender, solo lo entenderas si ella quiere que lo hagas, si no... pues estas jodida" - comento el pelinegro mirando a la joven que se alejaba - "Sera mejor alcanzarla, es capaz de dejarnos solos si no la seguimos rapido" - comento caminando

Ambos siguieron a la maga de Ravenclaw quien parecia despreocupada segun Hermione, debido a que a diferencia de ellos ella no iba cubierta con nada que la protegiese de ser vista por algun profesor que rondaba por los pasillos

En cosa de minutos salieron de la escuela, dirigiendose al bosque prohibido

"Ya veo, aqui estaba la respuesta, era obvio que si no era dentro del castillo seria aqui" - dijo Harry mientras quitaba la capa de encima suyo y de Hermione

"¿Que haremos aqui?" - pregunto Granger sin entender

"Ni idea, solo se que Luna nos guia hacia la respuesta que necesitamos, aunque seguro eso nos dara mas preguntas, ella no suele hacer las cosas faciles" - comento mirando como la joven maga se adentraba en el bosque

"¡Siganme, ya casi llegamos!" - grito mientras se alejaba

"Ya le oiste, vamos" - dijo siguiendo el camino recorrido por Lovegood

"Harry, ¿que clase de relacion hay entre Luna y tu?, pareciera que son muy intimos, diria que mas de lo que fuiste con Daphne" - al pronunciar aquel nombre Harry le miro con gran intensidad

Hermione sintio que su corazon se detenia para luego volver a latir, la mirada de Harry le habia congelado muy profundamente

"Mi cercania con Luna es muy distinta de lo que alguna vez fue con Greengrass, no puedo explicarte realmente por que somos cercanos, es por tu propio bien, la mejor forma de describir nuestra relacion es que somos complices hasta el final de nuestras vidas" - respondio siguiendo el camino

La castaña no comprendio bien a que se referia el chico que vivio con aquella explicacion, pero entendia que era algo muy profundo

Ambos llegaron luego de algunos minutos a lo que parecia el centro del bosque, alli Luna les esperaba sentada en el suelo, mirando a la distancia, Harry al llegar a su lado solamente silbo con una mirada sorprendida, Hermione casi grita si no fuese por la rapida reaccion de Potter

"No lo despiertes" - dijo el joven

"El es tu respuesta Harry, el como lo uses es asunto tuyo, como algo extra, te recomiendo que lo uses antes de que acabe tu castigo" - dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa

Ante ellos, un troll dormido se hallaba, en una de sus piernas un grillete le encadenaba a un arbol

"Luna, ¿como sabias que eso estaba aqui?" - pregunto aun sorprendia Hermione que no podia despegar sus ojos del gigante frente a ella

"Ya te lo dije Hermione, no hay nada que no sepa" - respondio mientras sonreia

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, ha pasado algo de tiempo, ya casi estamos llegando al fin de este primer ciclo, se que la Luna que les acabo de presentar es distinta a lo canon asi como alguna que otra encarnacion, pero para mi el personaje de Luna siempre ha sido uno que puede jugar con el misticismo y el misterio, por ello he decidido hacerla de esta forma, la relacion con Harry se ira explicando a medida que avancemos lo cual demostrara su importancia, asi como otros personajes que volveran a aparecer, bueno, eso de momento bye bye


	12. No todo sale como quieres

Buenas, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero aqui traigo tres capitulos que espero disfruten, sin quitarles mas tiempo...

Capitulo 11: ¡A por todas! (Parte 4: No siempre todo sale como esperas)

La segunda noche de castigo habia acabado, Harry bebia una pocion que le ayudaria a recuperarse de las heridas y que aliviase el dolor producido por el castigo de Umbridge, el cual parecia ser mas severo

Frente a el, una preocupada Hermione miraba como lentamente las heridas desaparecian, a su lado Neville Longbottom, quien habia preparado las pociones miraba con duda al pelinegro

"Debemos hacer algo rapido Harry, esa malvada bruja seguira haciendo lo que se le venga en gana si no la detenemos" - dijo Granger mirando al chico que vivio

Harry por su lado solo sonrio de medio lado

Desde que Luna les habia mostrado a aquel Troll o mejor dicho gigante segun habia aclarado Hermione, habia pensado en una que otra cosa para deshacerse de la nueva directora de la escuela

No falta decir que escenarios donde ella terminaba siendo devorada viva o aplastada plagaban la mente de Potter

"Tranquila Hermione, ya tengo algo en mente, solo necesito que ella se desespere un poco mas o que algo provoque que sea mas agresiva" - replico el joven sonriendo con confianza

"Esta bien Harry, pero aun no me has dicho que planeas" expreso la castaña con mirada analitica

El pelinegro miro con algo de incomodidad a la chica que mas tiempo le conoce, parecia que ella habia llegado a la conclusion de que Umbridge era un obstaculo que el debia quitar para algo mayor, lo que ella queria saber era el "que" precisamente

No por nada era la mas inteligente, si solo su actitud de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra no le cegara la mayor parte del tiempo, seria una terrible joven por ello

"Te lo dire en su momento Hermione, pero tienes razon, necesito sacar a Umbridge del tablero si quiero realizar lo que quiero" - aclaro mirando a la joven que sonrio al saber que iba por buen camino en su deduccion - Neville, por favor manten esto en secreto, al igual que las pociones, no queremos que Snape y Sprout se enteren de que sacamos cosas de sus oficinas ¿cierto?" - comento el joven mirando a su compañero que asintio como si eso fuese comun

"¡Harry, Neville, pense que lo que usaron para esas pociones pertenecian a ustedes!" - se detuvo pensando en algo - "¿Usaste tu capa de invisibilidad cierto?" - cuestiono con mirada acusatoria a Potter

Ante la sonrisa de Harry, Hermione comenzo a hablar de por que no debian hacer tales cosas, pero ambos chicos no le prestaban mucha atencion en favor de pensar en otras cosas

A la mañana siguiente, Harry falto a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras en favor de ir al bosque prohibido, donde se encontraria a aquel gigante, pero al llegar, vio que no estaba

"No me digan que alguien lo libero" - susurro con molestia - "No, debe de andar por aca cerca, tan solo debo buscar bien, un gigante como ese no pasa desapercibido tan facilmente" - dijo seriamente

Potter comenzo a buscar si perder tiempo, con varita en mano realizo un hechizo que su tio le habia enseñado cuando era niño para ver el rastro de pisadas, sin importar si eran humanas o no

"Veamos, cada color representa a un tipo de ser" - dijo mirando lo que parecia ser polvo apenas visible para el ojo humano - "Rojo para el humano, verde para plantas o arboles, amarillo para animales no magicos, azul oscuro para animales magicos y... Naranja para gigantes y trolls" - susurro sonriendo - "¿Que raro?... Hay dos esencias de color naranjo, eso quiere decir que hay otro gigante, pero esa segunda esencia... Es rara, como si no perteneciese a un gigante normal" - comento extrañado

Harry siguio el rastro naranja por varios minutos, hasta llegar a lo que parecia ser un lago pequeño, alli se oculto para no llamar la atencion y realizo un hechizo sobre si mismo para que no fuese atrapado tan facilmente

En aquel lago, vio al gigante que buscaba, pero para su sorpresa vio tambien a Hagrid, quien parecia decirle algo a aquel gigante a quien miraba como si le conociese de toda la vida

"(Parece que se conocen bien, lo lamento poe Hagrid pero ese gigante es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de Umbridge al menos por un buen tiempo)" - pensaba el pelinegro con algo de pena por el medio gigante - (Sera mejor alistar todo para mi escape, usare la capa de invisibilidad para camuflar mi escoba en la torre de adivinacion, ahora solo debo pensar que hacer con Hermione)" - la expresion del Potter era mas seria a cada segundo, demostrando que no pararia ante nada

Aquella noche, durante su sesion de castigo, Harry aprendio que la chimenea de Umbridge esta conectada con el viaje Flu, lo cual serviria como medio de regreso desde el ministerio una vez completase su trabajo si todo iba bien

Harry necesitaba que la directora de Hogwarts se tomase las cosas con mas agresion, pues si no su truco tal vez no funcionase

Por ello, comenzo a insultarle durante sus sesiones, lo cual genero que ella se atreviese a usar su varita,provocando un serio corte en el hombro izquierdo que sangro bastante, pero gracias a Neville pudo detener el sangrado en poco tiempo

Tambien se dio cuenta que Hermione habia sido sometida a los castigos de Umbridge, parecia que la directora estaba quedandose sin opciones

Quinto dia de la semana de castigo

A orillas del lago negro, Luna Lovegood observaba como un cuervo volaba en lo alto, la joven sonreia divertida, pero su diversion se vio interrumpida cuando Ron llego a su lado

"Luna, ¿Has visto a Harry?, quisiera hablar con el y Hermione me conto que tu sabrias donde podria estar" - comento el pelirrojo mirando al mismo cuervo que Luna, sintiendo algo escalofriante

"No mires con temor al pobre señor cuervo, son animales que la gente no comprende" - dijo mirando como el ave descendia lentamente hasta posarse en el hombro de la joven y graznaba como si estuviese de acuerdo

"Seguro... Si tu lo dices" - replico Weasley con duda - "De cualquier forma, ¿sabes donde esta Harry?" - volvio a preguntar tratando de no mirar al ave

"Creo que lo vi dirigirse hacia la libreria, creo que buscaba algo importante" - respondio esta

Agradeciendo el pelirrojo se alejo rapidamente

Mientras tanto, el cuervo salto al suelo alejandose un poco de Luna

"Uuhhh, el señor cuervo parece que no me quiere como yo a el" - comento esta con una sonrisa carente de emocion

El cuervo, lentamente fue creciendo de tamaño a la vez que su apariencia se volvia la de un humano

Este era Harry, quien llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, de los cuales saco sus lentes para mirar a Lovegood

"El señor cuervo quiere a la linda chica, pero esta es demasiado para el" - replico mirando a la joven que se acercaba al pelinegro - "Ademas, si sonries de tal forma, el chiste pierde gracia" - comento mirando a la joven

"Tal vez deba dejar de jugar y tomarte de una vez" - comento abrazando por el cuello al Griffindor - "La reina no logro conservarte, desechandote por un bufon excusa de mago malvado, la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generacion no tiene ni idea de quien es el chico al que llama amigo, solo queda la complice, quien estara junto a ti siempre... Y con algo de suerte si juegas bien tus cartas, encima de ti tambien" - hablo con cierto tono seductor y de lujuria

Harry sabia que Luna siempre estaria con el, eso no lo dudaba, con cierta franqueza, el podia verlo, pequeños niños de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tratando de buscar animales extraños que nadie ha visto o siquiera escuchado

Una Luna un par de años mayor al igual que el, observando a los pequeños con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el estomago abultado de la mujer a su lado

Pero Harry era realista, el muy probablemente no saldria con vida de esta guerra, por ello... No habria final feliz para el

"Luna, sabes que no puedo... De todas las personas a las que Tom podria atacar para dañarme emocionalmente, tu eres a quien mas debo proteger" - dijo el joven sonriendo con algo de melancolia

"Por un lado me hace sentir bien, saber que valgo tanto para ti, pero otra parte se siente miserable" - comento la ravenclaw

"Lo siento, preferiria que las cosas fuesen distintas" - comento el joven abrazando a la chica de cabello dorado

"Entonces, dejame tener esto al menos" - dijo acercandose al rostro de Potter quien se sorprendio

A la distancia, una joven de cabello dorado derramo una lagrima mientras sentia su corazon desquebrajarse como un cristal

Luna separo sus labios de los de Harry, quien seguia sorprendido por la osadia de la joven

"Me lo agradeceras luego" - dijo mientras se retiraba

Harry, sin entender que sucedia, solo pudo mirar como se alejaba la joven Lovegood, a veces no la entendia en absoluto

Sala comun de Slytherin

Draco estaba sentado mirando el fuego de la chimenea, pensaba en como molestar a Potter, necesitaba demostrarle de una vez por todas que el era quien mandaba, debia hacerle sufrir como el le hizo a el

Fue entonces que un profundo escalofrio recorrio su espalda, extrañado se levanto y se dio media vuelta, encontrandose a su "amada" prometida, quien ocultaba su rostro tras su cabellera la cual parecia algo desarreglada

"¿Que sucede Daphne?" - pregunto curioso

Fue entonces que la joven le miro con sus orbes que demostraban una furia absoluta

"Quiero que acabes con Potter, que sufra y pida clemencia, hazlo y tal vez... Puedas tenerme" - ordeno

Draco solo pudo asentir, no sabia que pasaba, pero atacaria a Potter junto a sus "amigos" y obtendria algo mas por lo que burlarse del mago de la cicatriz

Greengrass habia usado un hechizo basico para hacer que el heredero Malfoy hiciera lo que deseaba, era tan facil manipular a alguien que no pensaba en nada mas que si mismoñ

Esa noche, Harry fue torturado, parecia que la directora estaba de pesimo humor y comenzaba a ver a Harry como su muñeco que alivia el estress, ni si quiera le pregunto que planeaba Dumbledore

El dia mas importante, desconocido para Harry habia llegado, el pelinegro estaba conversando con Hermione... O mejor dicho el escuchaba a Hermione que hablaba sobre algo

Habia una vibra rara en el aire, lo primero raro que vio fue que Luna estaba mas seria de lo acostumbrado, como si esperase que algo sucediese

Para empeorar las cosas, Ron habia logrado un bien hecho en pociones, algo que ni siquiera Snape creia al termino de la clase

Por ello, Harry miraba con cuidado sus pasos, por precaucion reviso la torre de adivinacion, donde encontro que su escoba y capa estaban en donde las dejo ocultas

Cuando fue al bosque, el gigante estaba con el grillete en su tobillo tratando de atrapar una mariposa

"Tal vez estoy algo paranoico" - susurro pensativo - "Necesito descansar un poco, tal vez una siesta en la sala de requerimientos me ayude" - dijo con mas calma

Potter se dirigio de vuelta al castillo, en el patio de la escuela vio a una molesta Daphne, quien lo miraba con furia, lo cual no comprendio

Decidiendo que era lo mejor ignorarla, siguio su camino hacia el septimo piso, donde en cada piso se topo con un grupo de magos de Slytherin

"(Algo sucede, no es comun que estos imbeciles hijos de papi esten repartidos de forma tan organizada, ¿sera alguna especie de plan de Voldemort?... No, es poco probable, pero aun asi, sera mejor prepararme por si tratan alguna tonteria)" - penso mientras subia las escalas del septimo piso

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la directora Umbridge

Daphne Greengrass entraba con algo de temor en sus ojos, la directora preocupada por la chica de la casa de las serpientes le pregunto que sucedia

"Es Potter directora Umbridge, le vi perseguir a varios compañeros de mi casa hacia el septimo piso y tenia su varita preparada para atacarles mientras les gritaba algo sobre servir a quien no debe ser nomnrado, creo que quiere hacer algo peligroso" - hablo la joven mirando como los ojos de la mujer de rosa se iluminaban xomo si hubiese encontrado un pozo lleno de galeones

"Es alarmante lo que me comenta señorita Greengrass, debo investigar si es verdad, acompañeme al septimo piso por favor" - dijo mientras tomaba su varita y salia seguida de una sonriente Daphne

Septimo piso/ al musmo tiempo

Harry habia ingresado a la sala de requerimientos, pero esta habia tomado la forma de una gran sala, mucho mas grande de cuando el grupo que fue llamado el ejercito de Dumbledore en los diarios la usaba

Harry vio como varios chicos con las ropas de la casa de Salazar Slytherin ingresaban con varita en mano, el pelinegro suspiro, algo pasaba y el ni idea, pero podia pensar en alguien a quien le sacaria las respuestas a puñetazos y justamente... El imbecil era el cabecilla de todos

"Malfoy, que estupidez cruzo por tu diminuto cerebro ahora" - dijo mirando al rubio de mirada orgullosa

"Ja, es hora de que aprendas tu lugar Potter, hoy sera el dia donde te vencere y demostrare que soy el mejor" - declaro sonriendo de forma pomposa

"Creo que ya pasamos por esto y el resultado fue mi pie pisando tu rostro, comienzo a creer que tienes una rara fijacion por hacer que te golpee asi como que eres masoquista" - replico el pelinegro mirando a Malfoy que se enfado de inmediato

"Ya veras quien rie al ultimo Potter" - dijo molesto el pseudo lider de las serpientes

"No lo creo, no hay espejos para verme reir una vez acabe contigo y tu grupo de rameras" - dijo apuntando su varita al rubio - "Accio" - dijo apuntando a Malfoy que se vio atraido rapidamente a Harry que lo recibio con un rodillazo directo al menton cayendo pesadamente al suelo - "Bien... ¿Quien sigue?" - pregunto mirando al resto de las serpientes que no demoraron en lanzar hechizos

Harry creo un escudo mientras respondia a los hechizos que le lanzaban, por suerte para el, la mayoria solo lanzaba cosas que estudiantes de maximo septimo año sabria, pero para el cuyo conocimiemto iba mas alla eran faciles de enfrentar

Hechizos de paralisis, restriccion y otros mas eran lanzados, a pesar de que Harry los detenia o evadia y contraatacaba con los mismos hechizos seguia cuestionaba aun en su mente que sucedia para que fuese atacado por tantos Slytherin

Si fuese por que Malfoy quisiera tratar de humillarle no seria raro, pero vio a varios que generalmente no estaban con el grupo del chico rubio, por lo que alguien mas tuvo que tirar de los hilos para armar todo esto

"Aqua Eructo" - escucho detras suyo

Sorprendido por el repentino ataque no logro evadirlo cayendo ante el chorro de agua de cara contra el suelo

"(Bien, eso fue nuevo... Pero si quieren jugar rudo, les enseñare que es ser rudo)" - penso mientras su rostro reflejaba la molestia - "Asi que quieren pelear de verdad ¿eh?... Bien por mi, pero no me culpen si salen heridos" - hablo con un tono que dejo claro a todos que ahora seria una pelea de verdad. Potter mientras tanto levanto a un aturdido Draco y le empujo en direccion del chico que le ataco con el hechizo de agua mientras le apuntaba con su varita - "Expulso" - el cuerpo de Malfoy volo como un proyectil hacia su compañero de casa cayendo ambos pesadamente

"¡No se queden ahi, el en verdad tratara de hacernos daño!" - exclamo un chico de quinto año que ya habia visto antes a Potter molesto y sabia cuando era mejor correr o enfrentarle en un intento de detenerle

Lo que debio ser un ataque unilateral lentamente comenzo a ser eso... Pero en lugar de ser de parte de los chicos de la casa de Slytherin en contra de Harry, estaba siendo al reves y el pelinegro Griffindor eataba acabando con la mayoria de los chicos del nido de serpientes que habian tratado de atacarle por quien sabe que razon

Harry uso hechizos no letales pero si dejarian con heridas leves a varios, los que no recibieron hechizos tuvieron la mala suerte de estar suficientemente cerca para ya sea recibir golpes o ser usados como escudos humanos para proteger a Harry de los hechizos

Para cuando los hechizos dejaron de volar, el chico dorado de Griffindor se acerco a un semi conciente Malfoy que habia sido usado como escudo humano en mas de una ocasion, Potter pensando que el podria darle la respuesta que necesitaba lo levanto agarrandole por el cuello y lanzandolo contra la pared

"Se que estas conciente idiota, ambos sabemos que no importara lo que hagas, yo saldre victorioso, ahora... No se que te dio tanta valentia para atacarme de frente como un Griffindor haria, pero quiero que hables ahora si no quieres que haga esto mas doloroso y no hace falta recordarte que no dudare en hacerlo" - dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda serio

Su respuesta vino en forma de un escupitajo que el rubio le dio

"Bien... Sera de la forma dificil entonces" - dijo limpiandose el escupitajo con la manga de su traje

Harry tomo por la cabeza a Draco y la estrello duramente contra el concreto seguido de dos golpes que lo andaron al suelo

"COF COF... Te comportas como un muggle, en lugar de ser un COF COF... Verdadero mago, eres un traidor a la sangre, tal como la escoria de tu familia, no veo otra razon por la que el señor oscuro acabo con el inutil de tu padre y la zorra de tu madre" - dijo tratando de sonreir pero el dolor de los golpes y hechizos recibidos no le dejo

"No conoci a mis padres por culpa de ese infeliz... Pero estoy seguro que ellos no eran las rameras de nadie, a diferencia de tu familia que es el deposito de eyaculacion preferido de el" - replico Harry para patear el rostro de Malfoy con tanta fuerza que este escupio un par de dientes - "Si ser muggle significa patearte el culo una y otra vez... Estoy bien con ello, ademas... Mira a tu alrededor" - dijo sonriendo - "Apenas y use magia, unos cuantos hechizos para protegerme y hechizos de bajo nivel de daño y is puños, mira lo que logre... Derrote casi a la mitad de los orgullosos Slytherin, si uso toda mi capacidad magica, los destrozaria de tal forma que tendrian que dejar de ser serpientes y convertirse en ratas, temerosas del poderoso leon" - dijo sonriendo ampliamente

"Veamos cuanto te dura esa sonrisa Potter" - susurro apenas audible Malfoy mirando detras de Harry

Harry escucho pasos detras suyo, curioso miro dolo para encontrarse a Umbridge muy molesta y a una sonriente Daphne, detras de ellos varios chicos de todas las cuatro casas mirando con sorpresa el lugar

"Desmayo" - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconciente

Pov Daphne

Vi a mi "querido" prometido inconciente, con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, parece que Potter le dio una buena paliza, no hes de extrañar pues el es superior como hombre y mago

Alrededor de la sala vi a varios chicos a quienes convenci de ayudar a Draco con este ataque a Potter, como supuse incluso con varios de septimo año ayudando, no pudieron enfrentarle, mas aun cuando el estuvo conteniendose todo el tiempo para no matarles o dañarles de seriedad

Pero eso no importaba, mi plan habia resultado, sabia que el inutil de Malfoy no podria vencer a Potter, si no que seria al reves, ahora Umbridge torturara a Harry como se rumorea ha estado haciendo estos dias, espero que sufra y mucho

Fin pov

La reina de hielo del nido de serpientes sonrio, los celos habian sacado lo peor de ella y solo quiso ver sufrir al pelinegro

Aquel beso entre Harry y Luna en verdad le habia dolido, nunca comprendio cual era la verdad tras la relacion entre Luna y Harry, aun cuando ella paso largo tiempo junto a el, desde que comenzaron a ser mas cercanos en segundo año, a pesar de que fue por aquel entonces que Harry conocio a la hija de los Lovegood, Daphne sintio que habia algo que los conectaba de una forma unica entre ambos

Aun cuando era la novia de Potter, las cosas seguian igual, Luna hablaba de cosas que ella no comprendia o cosas que parecian suceder durante el verano o durante el año escolar, como si ella supiese todo sobre el chico que vivio

Por ello, siempre tuvo celos de ella y ver como ella tomaba esos labios que solo ella habia besado, se volvio el punto de quiebre

Daphne sonreia triunfante al ver como Umbridge se retiraba seguida de un Filch que cargaba a Harry inconciente, la directora parecia sonreir victoriosa

Los alumnos hablaban sobre la posible expulsion de Potter por lo que habia hecho, incluso los de Giffindor no sabian como reaccionar al ver que se llevaban al mago mas famoso de la ultima decada

Greengrass entonces encontro a Luna, quien sonreia, como si todo lo que sucedio fuese algo que esperaba

Lovegood se retiro del lugar seguida de la heredera Greengrass, quien sentia en su corazon que algo iba mal y ella era la causante

Cuando por fin alcanzo a Luna en el quinto piso, Daphne la arrincono contra la pared

"¿Por que tan feliz?... Potter sera castigado y posiblemente expulsado si no es que algo peor, pero tu sonries como si fuese una comedia todo el asunto" - cuestiono sin comprender a la lunatica de Ravenclaw

Por primera vez, desde que la conocia, Daphne fue presa de los ojos frios de Luna, como aquella chica que siempre estaba en su propia burbuja la miraba de tal forma que la hacia sentir como si no tuviese valor su existencia, como si para Luna ella fuese una muñeca de trapo desechable

"No lo entenderias mi marioneta" - replico esta sonriendo de forma vacia - "Solo debes saber, que tu pequeño ataque de celos ha heho que cumplas tu cometido en el gran esquema de las cosas, Harry obtendra la oportunidad que buscaba y comenzara a caminar el camino que lo llevara a su victoria ante el señor oscuro" - hablo de tal forma que a Daphne le comenzo a doler la cabeza

"No te entiendo, yo no hice nada" - declaro mirando a la rubia de la casa azul

Luna se rio de forma fria e indiferente, escuchar y ver aquello le provoco un escalofrio a Daphne

"Ambas sabemos lo que hiciste, manipulaste a la basura de Malfoy y a otros para que atacasen a Harry sabiendo que este los venceria, con ello y manipulando a la inutil de Umbridge quien veria una oportunidad de torturar y deshacerse de Harry para "ayudar" al imbecil del ministro, has cimentado las bases que haran a Harry el hombre que vencera al señor tenebroso y a todos sus seguidores, gracias por tu ayuda, Daphne Greengrass" - dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Daphne quien no comprendia nada - "Como dije, no hay necesidad de que comprendas, ya has cumplido tu papel, no fuerces tu papel en la vida dw Harry Potter pues nunca tendras a Harry para ti" - dijo alejandose

"¡Ahora entiendo jajaja, siempre quisiste a Harry para ti misma, aun cuando sabias que el me amaba, tu no dejaste de estar alli, comportandote como si le xonoxiesea de toda una vida, siendo protegida por el cuando te insultaban, esperaste tu oportunidad y cuando me vi forzada a dejar a Harry tu te aprovechaste! - exclamo sonriendo la reina de hielo

Luna se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, girandose lentamente hacia Daphne que vio con sorpresa como los ojos de Luna parecian querer derramar lagrimas y esta sonreia de forma melancolica

"Ojala fuese asi Daphne, ojala pudiese quedarme con el... Pero ninguna de nosotras dos o la doncella de Paris se quedara con Harry Potter... Muerte y miseria es lo que habra a partir de esta noche para el" - dijo mirando a la chica de Slytherin - "Harry recorrera un camino solitario, sin retorno y que lo llevara a su muerte, incapaz de amar a otros, por mucho que lo intentemos jamas llegaremos a su corazon pues el no se arriesgara a perdernos aun si eso sigifica abandonar su felicidad para siempre... Como dije, nadie tendra a Harry Potter al final de todo esto, solo seremos espectadoras de como el camina un camino sin retorno" - dijo para luego retirarse a alguna parte del castillo

Daphne se quedo de pie, su corazon se vio apresado de una oscura sensacion, como si las palabras de Luna no fuesen simples palabras... Sintio un atisbo de los acontecimientos por venir y ella sentia tristeza pues ella habia ayudado a pavimentar todo ello

Solo esperaba que lo dicho por Luna no se cumpliese...

Oficina de Umbridge esa noche

Harry desperto con lentitud, la vista la tenia algo nublosa, lo ultimo que recordaba fue golpear a Malfoy y luego... Umbridge aparecio

Con lentitud vio a su alrededor la oficina que ha visitado varias veces para recibir su castigo, con fotografias de gatos y del ministro Fudge

Ya sabia donde estaba

"Veo que ha despertado por fin señor Potter" - dijo una voz la cual reconocio pertenecer a la directora de la escuela - "Fue muy atrevido de su parte atacar de forma tan salvaje a los jovenes de Slytherin haciendo falsas acusaciones, menos mal la señorita Greengrass me informo a tiempo o quien sabe lo que un salvaje como usted hubiese hecho a los buenos estudiantes de Slytherin" - hablo provocando molestia en Harry quien comenzo a pensar en los eventos de ese dia

"(Asi que fue ella, pero no entiendo por que lo habra hecho, como sea ya no importa, lo hecho... Hecho esta sera mejor sacar lo mejor del momento)" - penso mirando como la mujer sapo dejaba boca abajo las fotografias del ministro

"Realmente ya me canse de usted Potter, haciendo falsas afirmaciones sobre que el que no debe ser nombrado a vuelto, haciendo que jovenes magos le ayuden a usted y Dumbledore en derrocar a Cornelius, mas aun atacar a conpañeros de escuela dejando a casi la mitad de la casa de Slytherin en la enfermeria, esto sr acaba ahora Potter, vere que sea expulsado luego de que me diga todo" - dijo apuntando su varita a Harry quien se dio cuenta que no podia moverse de la silla - "Crucio" - dijo mirando a Potter

Harry sintio como multiples cuchillas atravesaban su cuerpo, una y otra vez, sin detenerse

La maldicion prohibida de tortura siguio unos segundos mas hasta que Dolores la corto, mirando a un Harry que respiraba con cierta dificultad decidio preguntar

"¿Que planeaba Dumbledore?... ¿Como intentaba lograr tomar el control del ministerio?" - Cuestiono mirando a Harry que sonrio

"No te dire nada vieja estupida" - respondio enfureciendo a Umbridge

La suma inquisidora volvio a lanzar el hechizo imperdonable, lo mantuvo poe casi tres largos minutos en los que Potter sintio que se electrocutaba

"Dime Potter, dime lo que quiero saber y esto terminara, no tienes que sufrir por ello, Dumbledore no vendra a salvarte, ni nadie lo hara, solo tu puedes acabar con esto y tan solo debes decirme lo que quiero saber" - dijo la mujer mirando a Harry que apenas evitaba caer inconciente por el fuerte dolor que sentia

"E... Esta bien... Usted gana" - dijo el pelinegro en derrota

Umbridge sonrio, a pesar de lo que tuvo que hacer, todo era por el bien del ministerio y de Cornelius

"Veo que por fin comprendes Potter, me alegro que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de en que posicion estas" - comento ella - "Ahora dime, ¿Que planeaba usar Dumbledore para tomar el control del ministerio?" - pregunto sonriendo

Antes de que Harry hablase la puerta se abrio, alli de pie estaba Hermione, quien parrcia haber corrido tan rapido como su cuerpo le permitia

"Directora Umbridge, por favor libere a Harry y a cambio le revelare el secreto de Dumbledore" - dijo la castaña mirando a la señora de rosa

"No es necesario señorita Granger, el señor Potter ya ha accedido a revelarme el secreto con el cual planeaban tomar por sorpresa al ministerio para controlarlo" - dijo la mujer

Hermione miro a Harry quien le miraba guiñandole el ojo, comprendiendo que Harry pensaba en deshacerse de Umbridge la castaña decidio seguirle el juego a Harry

"Ya veo... En ese caso dejeme ayudar a Harry, parece que no esta en muy buen estado" - comento acercandose al pelinegro ayudandole a ponerse de pie

"Bien señorita Granger, ahora señor Potter, ¿hacia donde?" - pregunto la mujer del ministerio

"Hacia el bosque prohibido, alli se encuentra el arma de Dumbledore" - dijo con algo de cansancio

El trio se dirigio hacia el bosque prohibido, el cual parecia mas tenebroso esa noche aun con la luna de testigo

"Por el centro del bosque se encuentra" - dijo Harry caminando con ayuda de Hermione

La castaña no comprendia que planeaba concretamente Harry, de momento los estaba llevando hacia donde se encontraba el gigante que hallaron gracias a Luna

¿Acaso el pelinegro planeaba hacer que Umbridge enfrentase al gigante?

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Umbridge exploro el lugar, mirando el gran grillete en el suelo

Mientras tanto Harry bebio un vial de liquido rojizo que saco de la nada sorprendiendo a Hermione quien no se dio cuenta de en que momento su amigo saco eso

"No hay nada aqui Potter, no se que planeaban pero no funcionara" - dijo la mujer mirando a ambos jovenes seriamente

Harry se alejo un poco de Hermione ya restablecido gracias al vial qur bebio

"No se preocupe, las cosas si funcionaran" - dijo sacando su varita desde su manga derecha - "¡Expeliermus!" exclamo rapidamente desarmando a la directora quien se sorprendio al igual que Hermione

"Harry... ¿Que haces?" - cuestiono exaltada al ver la accion de su compañero

"Potter, piensa bien lo que haces, si me atacas seras perseguido por la ley, seras un criminal como Sirius Black" - dijo tratando de hacer razonar a Harry

"No se preocupe profesora, nadie hablara sobre esto" - dijo apuntando su varita hacia la mujer

"¡Harry no!... No puedes atacarla solo por que moleste, aun cuando ha fallado como profesora, no es motivo para atacarla" - dijo la castaña tratando de hacer entrar en razon a Harry

"No es por ello que la ataco, es simplemente por que me estorba" - dijo serio - "Desmayo" - el hechizo rapidamente volo hacia la suma inquisidora que cayo pesadamente al suelo - "Obliviate" - el hechizo de memoria impacto a la inconciente mujer mientras Harry se acercaba a ella - "Legilimens" - susurro al lado mientras modificaba su memoria

Hermione vio en silencio al pelinegro quien parecia terminar lo que hacia con la directora de Hogwarts para luego caminar hacia el castillo

"No pensaras dejarla alli, ¿o planeas hacerlo?" - cuestiono dudosa

"Personalmente no me importa lo que le pase, pero no puedo perder mas tiempo" - dijo comenzando a correr

Sin saber que hacer, Hermione persiguio a Harry hasta el castillo, donde este no se detuvo y corrio hacia la torre de adivinacion

Sin comprender que habia alli, la castaña macida de muggles siguio al pelinegro y en cuanto le alcanzo, vio como este sostenia su escoba y capa de invisibilidad

"Harry, ¿que planeas?... Exigo que me lo digas" - dijo la joven maga mirando al pelinegro quien dejo su capa en la mesa a su costado junto a la escoba

"Hermione, lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que me sigan, esto sera muy peligroso para cualquiera, por ello debo ir por mi cuenta" - dijo parandose frente a la joven - lo lamento pero hasta aqui llegas" - dijo serio

"¿A que te...?" - no pudo seguir por que Harry realizo un hechizo sin siquiera mover sus labios, solo paso su mano frente al rostro de la joven y esta cayo dormida

Potter dejo recostada encima de una mesa a Hermione para luego tomar sus cosas

"Sera un largo viaje en escoba, pero para cuando llegue no deberia haber casi nadie ya, es tiempo de descubrir que quiere Tom y frenar sus planes" - murmuro emprendiendo vuelo al saltar por la ventana

Fin del capitulo


	13. Sirius Orion Black

Capitulo 12: ¡A por todas! (Parte 5: Sirius Orion Black)

La llegada de Harry Potter al ministerio fue algo estrepitosa, aterrizando en el techo a gran velocidad casi se golpea al no frenar demasiado bien, pro suerte gracias a su experiencia como jugador de Quidditch logro evitarlo

Sabiendo que debia ser cauteloso, pues los mortifagos podrian estar cerca, Potter creo un agujero en el techo sin causar mucho ruido, donde bajo usando un hechizo de levitacion

Usando la capa que heredo de su padre se oculto de posibles ojos indiscretos

"(Bien, ya estoy dentro, ahora a buscar la sala de las profecias)" - penso seriamente

Hogwarts

Hermione despertaba algo aturdida, vio a su alrededor una sala que reconocio como la de adivinacion, mirando a su alrededor vio en la puerta a Luna que sonreia de forma misteriosa

"¿Quieres ir con Harry?" - fue lo que pregunto la joven de cabellera dorada

"Se que hara algo precipitado, debemos ayudarlo" - dijo la castaña provocando que la sonrisa de Luna creciera

"Me parece bien, pero solo las dos no haremos nada, vayamos por mas gente y los llevare hacia donde esta Harry, pues ciertamente hara algo peligroso" - comento retirandose siendo seguida por Granger

Ministerio de magia

Harry habia conseguido un mapa del lugar, que indicaba como llegar al nivel 9, el departamento de misterios, donde sabia se encontraba la sala de las profecias

Usando uno de los ascensores bajo hasta el nivel 9, el cual a diferencia de casi todo el ministerio estaba con muy poca iluminacion

"Lumos" - susurro iluminando el lugar un poco

A su alrededor Harry vio un gran pasillo de paredes negras y un techo que no alcanzaba a ver, sabiendo que estaba cerca, decidio explorar el lugar

"(Este lugar es extraño, se siente muy distinto a todo lo demas)" - penso mientras se acercaba a la primera puerta que vio - "(Puerta de la muerte, sera mejor mantenerse lejos de esta)" - penso sin siquiera tratar de abrir la puerta

Harry continuo investigando el pabellon en busca de la sala que necesitaba, en su recorrido encontro otras salas con el nombre de "sala del cerebro", "sala del espacio", "sala del tiempo" y al final del pasillo una que tenia una placa que decia "sala del amor"

Por curiosidad trato de abrir esta sala, pero incluso con magia esta no cedio

"Que habra alli como para tenerla tan protegida?" - murmuro curioso

Volviendo a su deber, Potter no encontro ninguna sala mas, por lo que concluyo que la sala de las profecias debia de estar dentro de alguna de las demas

Decidiendo probar en la siguiente mas cercana, la "sala del tiempo", Harry forzo la puerta y entro a la sala, encontrandose multiples relojes de todos los tipos y tamaños

"(Es increible, esta sala emite una sensacion muy incomoda, pero a la vez antigua, lo poco que me conto el tio Joseph sobre el departamento de misterios, es que investigan exclusivamente los misterios de la vida y sus efectos en la magia, sera mejor tener cuidado, si la puerta que me lleva a la sala de las profecias esta aqui debo encontrarla rapido)" - penso mirando flashes de luces en distintas partes del lugar

Harry continuo su recorrido, teniendo cuidado con lo que tocaba, hasta que se fijo en un estante que contenia gira tiempos

"(Hermione tenia uno de esos, podria resultarme util en el futuro, si, me llevare uno por si acaso)" - penso acercandose al estante

Tomando el gira tiempo mas parecido al de Hermione pues algunos eran mas grandes y otros mas pequeños, Harry guardo en su bolsillo el medallon con el giratiempo y continuo buscando por un camino hasta la sala de las profecias

Tardando algunos minutos, encontro una puerta al final de la sala que con fuerza empujo

Alli frente a el habia una nueva sala, que emitia una sensacion muy fria en el aire, Harry contemplo una infinidad de bolas de cristal de varios tamaños

"Con que esta es la sala de profecias, supongo que cada esfera es una profecia, pero, ¿Como reconocere cual es la mia?" - se cuestiono dudoso

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con ello" - escucho detras suyo

Sorprendido se dio la vuelta, alli de pie, vestido con ropaje en negro, Lucius Malfoy miraba tranquilo a Harry

"Tsk, suponia que andaban cerca, hubiese deseado que demorasen un poco mad en hallarme" - comento Harry mientras apretaba su varita

"No hay necesidad de pelear Potter, solo debes entregarme la profecia y nada mas" - dijo con calma

"Sabes, si tu hijo tuviesela mitad de cerebro que tu, evitaria ir tanto a la enfermeria... Pero como no es el caso, sera mejor que le hagas compañia, ¡Reducto!" - el ataque sorpresivo impacto en Lucius que salio volando hasta el otro lado de la sala del tiempo, chocando en unos escritorios

Harry cerro la puerta rapidamente, para luego colocarse su capa de invisibilidad comenzo a correr rapidamente alejandose de la puerta

"(Ahora que saben que estoy aqui, no permitiran que huya, ademas parece que la puerta que conecta esta sala y la del tiempo es la unica entrada y salida, demonios esto se vuelve mas dificil, debo hallar esa condenada profecia y destruirla, asi Tom no sabra nada y frenare un poco sus planes... Al menos eso espero)" - penso mientras caminaba recorriendo los pasillos entre las grandes estanterias con orbes de cristal

Harry mientras se mantenia oculto con su capa vio sombras moverse a gran velocidad, parecia que los necrofagos estaban buscandole ansiosamente, por suerte ninguno lo hallaria hasta que se quitase la capa

"(Bien, si no me equivoco en el sueño falso, Sirius estaba en el pasillo 97, Voldemort remarco mucho el numero del pasillo, mas aun que mostrarme como supuestamente torturaban a Sirius, por evitar a los necrofagos me he alejado bastante, creo que estoy por... Ahi esta, 245, bien, estoy muy lejos, pero debo llegar al pasillo y de paso tratare de acabar con los necrofagos que pueda)" - penso mientras caminaba con cuidado y preparaba su varita

Potter avanzo con cuidado, a veces quedandose apegado a una pared cercana para evadir a los necrofagos que pasaban muy cerca

Varios estaban con mascaras plateadas, otros como Lucius no, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort en particular, una mujer a quien Harry reconocio debido a que estuvo en la portada del profeta cuando anunciaron que varios escaparon de Azkaban

Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius Black y torturadora de los Longbottom

"(Si Neville estuviese aqui seguro la atacaria sin pensarlo)" - penso Potter al ver a la demente pero hermosa maga oscura

Harry llegaba por el pasillo 150 cuando encontro a un mortifago desprevenido, decidido a acabarle, Harry se le acerco mientras recordo algo que su tio le comento

Flashback

" _Harry, recuerda, no existe tal cosa como magia blanca o negra, todo es en cuanto a la magia, gris, ni bueno o malo, tus acciones definiran eso asi como el camino de vida que llevaras" - dijo el unico Evans con vida mientras invocaba un muñeco y acercaba su varita - "Expulso" - dijo y la mitad de la cabeza fel muñeco salio volando - "Si un dimple hechizo que deberia solo empujar puede volar medio craneo de una persona, ¿que queda para las demas magias iinofensivas?" - pregunto sonriendo - "Recuerda Harry, estamos en guerra, lo unico que cuenta es a cuantos pongas tres metros bajo tierra, Riddle no va a pensar en quien es inocente y quien no, matara a quien sea sin importarle que, sus seguidores igual, asi que, nosotros combatiremos fuego con fuego, si Dumbledore quiere jugar a las segundas oportunidades bien por el, pero nosotros pelearemos como se debe" - declaro mientras quemaba el muñeco con fuego que salia de su mano_

 _Fin flashback_

Harry se acerco discretamente al mortifago que miraba las bolas de cristal, sin darse cuenta de como Potter acercaba su varita a la parte trasera de su cabeza

"Expulso" - susurro y parte del pasillo se mancho de sangre

Harry vio caer el cuerpo del mago oscuro, no sintiendo remordimiento en acabar con la vida de alguien que posiblemente ya lo habia hecho a otros

El portador de la cicatriz en forma de rayo continuo su camino, no sin asesinar de forma silenciosa a dos mortifagos mas, cuando llego al pasillo numero 100 se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lucius Malfoy

"¡Veo que has tenido las agallas de asesinar a tres de los nuestros Potter, no imagine que fueses capaz, dime, ¿Que sientes al tomar la vida de otros?, ¿Que sientes al dejar a niños sin padres?, ¿A esposas viudas?, dime Potter!" - escucho como si estuviese cerca

"(Debe estar usando el Sonorus tal vez, no importa, conseguire esa profecia sin importar que)" - penso mirando el pasillo 97 a poca distancia

Pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver apoyada en un costado al medio del pasillo a Bellatrix Lestrange

"(Demonios, lo poco que de ella es que es muy fuerte y habil, para hacer las cosas peor siento que uno de las bolas de cristal me llama y proviene de donde justo esta ella, debere sacarla de alli de algun modo... No hay tiempo, si demoro mucho se reuniran aqui, dudo que Vomdemort no les dijera en que parte esta la profecia, pero ellos esperan a que yo la tome para saber cual es la correcta)" - penso serio - "(Ni modo, atacare de directamente, sera muy arriesgado pero si logro tomar la esfera se que tendre una oportunidad de salir bien parado)" - decidio quitandose la capa

Harry hizo desaparecer la capa en medio del aire, Bellatrix no demoro en ver a Potter alli

La maga de cabellera larga y tan oscura como aquella misma sala miro con una sonrisa torcida al chico que vivio

"Vaya, ¿que tenemos aqui?, es el pequeño Potter, dime sangre sucia, ¿Seras un buen chico y entregaras la profecia a esta linda señorita o seras un chico malo?" - pregunto con un tono burlon mirando al chico que vivio

"Que tal si te vuelo la cabeza" - replico este levantando su varita en direccion de la maga dementr - "Expeliermus" - la rapidez del hechizo desarmo a Bella quien se sorprendio por la rapidez

Pero a causa de ello no vio en que Harry se le acerco con una bola de cristal en mano estrellandola en su rostro con tal fuerza que esta se quebro hiriendo el rostro de la maga

Sin perder tiempo Harry uso el cuerpo de la Lestrange que estaba arrodillada en el suelo para saltar y tomar el cristal en el que veia su nombre en la cuarta repisa

Pero al tomarlo y tocar el suelo escucho una voz que reconocio como la de la profesora Trewlaney

 **Aquel con el poder de vencer al señor oscuro se**

 **acerca...**

 **Nacido de aquellos que le han desafiado tres veces**

 **el nacera en el ocaso del septimo mes**

 **El señor oscuro lo marcara como su igual**

 **pero el tendra un poder que el señor oscuro no tiene**

 **Uno de los dos debera morir a manos del otros**

 **pues ninguno sobrevivira si el otro vive**

Harry se sorprendio al escuchar la profecia, comprendio en ese instante que Voldemort le buscaba por temor a que el consiguiese el poder para vencerle, razon por la cual debio atacarle cuando era tan solo un bebe y sus padres fallecieron

"(El poder que el no tiene... ¿que sera?... Sera mejor irme de aqui, ya tengo lo que necesito de todas formas)" - penso serio

En cuanto dio un paso sintio como algo le agarro por el pie, al darse la vuelta vio a Bellatrix sangrando del puente de su nariz mirandole de forma poco sana

"Pagaras por esto Potter, dame esa profecia para que pueda torturarte" - dijo ella mientras soltaba a Harry y se levantaba

Harry miro la bola de cristal y luego a Bellatrix, con una mirada siniestra hablo

"Por supuesto, toma" - dijo estrellando la bola en el costado de la cabeza de la prima de Sirius qur cayo aturdida al suelo

La bola de cristal se partio a la mitad cayendo al suelo, parecia que ya no seria util para nada

Sin nada mas que lo retenga Potter corrio a la salida, donde Lucius Malfoy le esperaba en compañia de varios mortifagos

"¡Potter, dame la profecia!" - exigio el lider de los Malfoy

"Se la di a Bellatrix pero ella la recibio con la cabeza" - respondio con sarcasmo

Harry se preparo para pelear, pero se sorprendio al escuchar multples voces provenientes de la sala del tiempo, detras de los mortifagos quienes repelieron el ataque para luego alejarse volviendose sombras

Sin perder tiempo Harry se acerco, viendo a Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Dean thomas en el lugar, al ver rapidamente a Luna supo lo que habia pasado sin necesidad de preguntar

"¡Debemos irnos rapido de aqui, ya he completado lo que necesitaba hacer, vamos no hay tiempo!" - exclamo corriendo a traves de la sala del tiempo

Lastimosamente no avanzaron mucho antes de ver a varios mortifagos aparecer

"No duden, para esto nos hemos preparado en las practicas, REDUCTO" - grito lanzando el hechizo el cual fue evadido

Hechizos comenzaron a volar en todas las direcciones, los mortifagos lanzaban hechizos de artes oscuras que Harry indico evadiesen, mientras que los jovenes en su mayoria lanzaban hechizos que mantenian a raya a los seguidores de Voldemort, solo Harry lanzaba hechizos que podian dañar o incluso matar

Al salir de la camara del tiempo Harry se dio la vuelta y lanzo un BOMBARDA MAXIMA en contra de la pared esperando lograr detener a los mortifagos y dañarles

"¿Como vinieron hasta aqui?" - pregunto Harry mirando al grupo

"Volando por supuesto, pero no pudimos alcanzarte debido a que ya habia pasado una hora desde que habias salido, por suerte llegamos en el momento preciso para ayudarte" - dijo Luna sonriendo

"(Muy conveniente eh)" - penso el pelinegro con ironia - "¿Donde dejaro sus escobas?, yo planeaba escapar usando el pabellon de viaje flu en los pisos superiores, si encuentran sus escobas seran atrapados" - dijo Harry serio

"Aterrizamos en el techo, donde tu hiciste un agujero enorme para entrar, alli estan nuestras escobas" - respondio Granger

Potter gruño, esperando wue las hubiesen dejado mas cerca

"Bien... Entonces las dejaremos, debemos salir rapido de aqui, si llegamos a ese pabellon entonces estaremos a salvo" - dijo mirando el grupo - "(Debo asegurarme que salgan bien de aqui, ademas que Tom aun no llega y todo esto no servira si no viene)" - penso mientras comenzaba a correr

Pero a los pocos pasos Harry fue golpeado por un hechizo que lo mando a volar contra una puerta con tal fuerza que esta cedio

Harry sintio como su cuerpo iba en caida libre pero cuando vio el suelo a pocos centimetros se detuvo

Para luego caer al suelo golpeandose levemente

Frente a el, en medio de varias rocas estaba un gran arco de marmol blanco, el cual parecia tener una pared trasparente

Se distrajo al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros de escuela que al igual que el fueron retenidos a pocos centimetros del suelo y luego cayeron seguidos de los mortifagos que comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra

Harry rapidamente defendio al grupo usando un gran escudo de magia pero se distrajo cuando dos hechizos golpearon a la vez su escudo destruyendolo

Malfoy aparecio y lanzo rapidamente un hechizo que Harry apenas evito, recibiendo solamente un corte en la mejilla derecha

"¡Locomotor Wibbly!" - exclamo Harry lanzando el hechizo contra Lucius que apenas se movio a tiempo solo recibiendolo en una de sus piernas provocando que perdiese el balance

Los demas mortifagos comenzaron a atacar rapidamente, el grupo de jovenes magos se disperso por el lugar, cada uno tratando de defenderse solamente o peleando con todo de si

La batalla continuo, lentamente poniendose a favor de los mortifagos, quienes durante el combate dejaron inconciente a Hermione y a Ginny herida, Neville y Ron peleaban lo mejor que podian tratando dw defenderlas, Luna se apoyaba con Dean para enfrentar a los magos oscuros

Harry enfrentaba a Lucius y a otro mortifago a quien no reconocio por la mascara que llevaba

"¡Rindete Potter, no venceras aqui, tus amigos ya estan a punto de ser derrotados y por mucho que pelees te superaremos en numero y habilidad!" - declaro Malfoy mientras lanzaba un hechizo cortante que Harry reflejo desviandolo hacia la pared lejana

"¡Nunca me rendire, acabare con el imbecil de su amo y con ustedes o morire tratando!" - exclamo lanzando una fuerte llamarada que provoco que ambos magos oscuros se separasen

El mago de la ascara rapidamente lanzo un hechizo que desarmo a Harry, quien se sorprendio y pensaba si usar su carta de triunfo o no

Pero antes de que decidiese, sombras de luz aparecieron atacando a los mortifagos

Al lado de Harry aparecio un mortalmente serio Sirius Black que no dudo un segundo en lanzar hechizos haciendo retroceder al herido Malfoy y su compañero

A la lejania Harry vio a Tonks y Remus, mientras que por otro lado aparecieron Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shakebolt junto a otros mas como el padre de Ron y Ginny que rapidamente fue a socorrer a sus hijos enfrentando a los Mortifagos con una ferocidad poco vista en el

Harry se levanto y realizando el conjuro "accio" recupero su varita

Lanzando hechizo tras hechizo apoyo a Sirius que sonreia al ver a su Ahijado enfrentar a los mortifagos sin dudar

"Veo que el hermano de Lily te enseño muy bien, me recuerdas un poco a tu padre al pelear asi" - comento mientras lograba derribar al enmascarado mortifago

Al mismo tiempo, Harry por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra aparecer, era Bellatrix quien planeaba atacar a traicion a Sirius pero Harry lanzo un hechizo cortante que ella evadio a tiempo

"Te dejare a Malfoy a ti Harry, yo me encargo de la demente de mi prima" - dijo mirando a la pelinegra que sonreia al ver al animago

Harry continuo peleando de forma mas pareja con Lucius que parecia buscar una forma de escapar pues lentamente estaban siendo superados, la combinacion de la orden del fenix con los jovenes de Hogwarts estaba probando ser mas de lo que pueden manejar

Todo parecia ir mal para ellos hasta que escucharon

"AVADA KEDABRA" - un rayo verdoso palido cruzo la mitad de la camara

Harry vio en camara lenta como aquel rayo impacto en Sirius quien estaba a pocos pasos del arco por el cual cayo desvaneciendose en el aire

Harry sintio algo desquebrajarse en su interior, el ver a la unica persona que podia en cierta forma conectarle con sus padres biologicos ademas de ser la unica familia que le quedaba junto a su tio Joseph

Solo pudo sentir dolor...

"SIRIUUUUUSSS" - su grito hizo un profundo eco en la sala

Luego sintio ira... Una tan grande como la de aquella fatidica noche donde conocio a su tio Joseph

Fin del capitulo


	14. Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar

Capitulo 13: ¡A por todas! (parte 6: Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar)

Harry no era cercano a Sirius Black, al menos no de la misma forma que con Joseph Evans, pero aun asi mantenian una relacion amigable, eran familia al fin y al cabo

Sirius era ese tio que consentia a su sobrino, donde Joseph era algo distante Sirius era calido

Harry queria a Sirius, es por ello que sintio un vacio cuando vio el cuerpo del pelinegro Black desaparecer en el velo

Pero no hubo tristeza, no tanta como supuso...

Aun asi, sabia que era culpa suya que las cosas hayan pasado asi, confio en que Sirius venceria a Bellatrix, pero esta uso el hechizo asesino poniendole fin al encuentro

La ira se apodero de Harry, el tenia la oportunidad de haber acabado con Bellatrix en la sala de profecias, debio haberla acabado como lo hizo con los otros tres, pero se desconcentro al escuchar la profecia

Bellatrix sintiendo el peligro comenzo a alejarse lentamente, sabiendo que habia asestado un gran golpe en el chico que vivio

"Oh no no lo haras" - murmuro persiguiendo a Bella ignorando los gritos de los demas

Sintiendose victoriosa la Lestrange canturreo una y otra vez "Yo mate a Sirius Black" mientras reia

Harry enfurecia a cada segundo que escuchaba su irritable voz, ¡esa mujer se atrevia a restregarle su incapacidad de haber actuado cuanto pudo!

"CRUCIO" - el rayo rojizo impacto en la pelinegra que cayo sintiendo un profundo dolor - "CRUCIO... CRUCIO... CRUCIO... CRUCIO...CRUCIOOOOOO" - repitio multiples veces el hechizo

La tortura que sintio fue a tal punto que sentia como si su amo Voldemort fuese quien la aplicaba, ¿tanto odio albergaba el chico de la luz?

"Conoces el hechizo, ¿cierto?" - escucharon ambos - "Sera facil hacerlo, ella esta retorciendose de dolor, no puede defenderse, vamos di las palabras" - dijo la voz que parecia mas cercana

Harry simplemente se acerco a Bellatrix y con un fuerte pisoton al estomago la inmovilizo mientras elevaba su varita

"Avada... ... No, no lo hare como ustedes, te matare a mi manera" - dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra mientras bajaba su varita y apuntaba con su mano izquierda la cual se prendio en fuego - So-..."

"¡No lo hagas Harry!" - exclamo una anciana voz

Potter miro a un costado, alli vio a Albus Dumbledore quien miraba seriamente a Harry

"No debes ceder a la tentacion Harry, Bellatrix sin duda ha hecho mal en su vida, pero incluso ella merece una segunda oportunidad" - dijo el anciano mirando a la casi inconciente Lestrange

"Asesino a Sirius, ella es responsable de muchas muertes y torturas, los padres de Neville jamas se recuperaran debido a ella y usted quiere que la perdone, ¡estas senil anciano!" - exclamo furioso el chico de ojos verdes

No a mucha distancia aparecio una figura cubierta por un largo manto negro, riendose de ambos, Harry enfurecio mas aun al verlo

"Voldemort" - susurro Harry mirando al oscuro señor

"Incluso el afamado chico que vivio piensa que estas senil viejo tonto, que divertido es verlos" - hablo el hombre con cara de serpiente

"Veamos so dices lo mismo cuando acabe contigo" - aseguro Potter apuntando con su varita

Pero antes que hiciese algo Dumbledore con un movimiento de su mano lo envio al suelo

"Fuiste torpe al venir Tom, los aurores ya vienen" - dijo el mago anciano

"Entoncea solo debo acabarlos antes de que lleguen" - replico el señor tenebroso sonriendo

Ambos no tardaron en chocar hechizos, Harry detras del ex director de Hogwarts observo como ambos magos peleaban, fue alli que se dio cuenta de algo

"(No lo vencere, hay mucha diferencia aun, incluso con el Soma, no podre dañarle suficiente, ademas necesito destruir los horrocruxes, de otra forma el no morira de forma definitiva... Pero aun cuando lograse destruirlos, ¿Como le enfrento?)" - penso mirando como ambos magos se enfrentaban

Duraron asi por varios minutos, chocando hechizos que comenzaban a dañar los alrededores del pasillo

Fue en ese instante que Harry noto como Bellatrix se arrastraba hasta una una chimenea conectada al viaje de polvos flu por el cual deaaparecio rapidamente

Molesto por que la maga se le escapo volvio a prestar atencion a la lucha entre los fos magos mas poderosos, vio sorprendido como Riddle creo una gran serpiente de fuego que se alzo orgullosa

"Debo intentarlo aun asi, aun cuando crea que no vale la pena... Aun asi ¡debo hacerlo!" - grito poniendose de pie llegando al lado de Albus quien miro sorprendido a Harry que alzo su mano derecha hscia la serpiente

Poniendo todo de si para lograr el hechizo Harry miro sin desviar la mirada de la serpiente

Dumbledore no sabia que se proponia Potter pero sintio que no debia interferir

"Controla el fuego como lo vez en tu mente" - susurro mirando como la serpiente se acercaba rapidamente pero al estar a punto de impactar a Harry, el reptil de fuego se volvio una esfera de fuego en la palma de la mano de Harry quien sonreia ante la atonita mirada del señor oscuro y del de luz - "Apunta a tu objetivo y vuelve cenizas todo" - volvio a susurrar mientras miraba a Voldemort - "SOMA" - grito lanzando la esfera de fuego que al impactar contra Tom causo una poderosa explosion que comenzo a incendiar distintas partes del lugar

Miutos pasaron y el humo se despejo, Harry respiraba agitadamente, el uso continuo de su magia durante el encuentro con los mortifagos y el Soma ahora le habia drenado casi por completo

Dumbledore miraba sorprendido a Harry, no espero que fuese capaz de tal cosa, manipular elementos era algo que solo muy poderosos magos lograban con años de estudio, otro metodo aun mas raro era a traves de herencia familiar, pero ni James o Lily habian demostrado tal cosa en su epoca de estudiante, ¿sera algo que viene de la familia Potter o de los Evans?

Voldemort por su lado no creia como el pequeño Potter logro hacer un hechizo tan poderoso, el cual si no bloqueaba con uno de sus mejores hechizos de defensa hubiese sufrido graves quemaduras e incluso muerto por ello, debera tener mas cuidado en el futuro si el chico desarrolla tal poder

Harry miro y rechisto, Voldemort estaba a salvo, su ataque no sirvio de mucho, miro a Dumbledore que le miraba sorprendido

"¿Que haces?... Si se escapa todo esto habra sido en vano, recuerda para que hicimos todo esto" - dijo cayendo sobre su rodilla derecha

El ex director comenzo a conjurar un hechizo con el que termino encerrando a Tom en una burbuja de agua pero no duro demasiado tiempo pues el señor del lado oscuro se libero y comenzo a hacer levitar todos los cristales para luego lanzarlos como proyectiles en contra del joven y el anciano de Hogwarts

Dumbledore rapidamente creo un escudo que al tacto desintegraba los cristales que se volvian polvo

Harry quien estaba debil aun sintio como alguien a quien no tardo en reconocer como Riddle introducirse en su mente, por lo que poniendo todo lo que restaba de su fuerza y voluntad se concentro en sacarle

"Eres debil Harry Potter, no puedes proteger a nadie" - dijo Voldemort mientras trataba de de mostrarle recuerdos de sus seres queridos y como murieron

"Si... Puede que sea debil, pero me las ingeniare para vencerte" - replico Harry - "No importe lo que tome, te acabare Tom, a ti y a cada mal nacido que lleve tu marca o te apoye, aun si debo destruir medio mundo magico inclusive si debo llevar el combate a otros paises, te aniquilare y nadie recordara tu nombre siquiera, te dare la peor forma de muerte... El olvido, no dejare a nadie con vida de los que te siguieron y con el paso de los años seras olvidado, eso te lo prometo Tom, hasta mi ultimo aliento" - prometio Potter

Harry luego de ello logro sacar a Tom de su mente, quien miraba con molestia a Harry

"Palabras grandes para ti Potter" - dijo con seriedad

"Ya he comenzado, te daras cuenta que faltan tres de los que enviaste a recuperar la profecia, la cual destroce en la cabeza de la maldita de Bellatrix" - replico Harry sonriendo - "Por lo que buena suerte tratando de averiguar que decia" - comento burlon

Al escuchar tales palabras Voldemort grito enfurecido, pero antes de que hiciese algo varias personas llegaron al ministerio, entre ellos el ministro Fudge quien casi siente su corazon detenerse al ver al señor oscuro

"Ha vuelto" - susurro atemorizado

Voldemort aprovecho para huir en ese instante, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja y las cosas cambiarian mucho, habia mucho que hacer

lo siguiente que paso para Harry no tuvo importancia, ignoro a todos y se fue a traves del flu

Los siguientes meses pasaron rapido, Harry ignoro todo el tema y se dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a entrenar y buscar los horrocruxes en Hogwarts, ya sin Umbridge nadie le molestaria, salvo Hermione y Ron que trataron de que descansase y se dedicase a otras cosas

Cuando llego el momento de regresar a casa Harry solo tenia una idea en mente, ptepararse para su ultimo año en la escuela, por que en cuanto acabase con aquel objeto dejaria la escuela para cazar los demas asi como a los mortifagos

Cuando regreso a su hogar en Londres dejo las cosas en la planta inferior y fue a la habitacion de su tio, alli para su sorpresa vio a Joseph Evans con multiples vendas recostado en su cama dormido

La pregunta en la cabeza de Harry era, ¿Que rayos habia sucedido?

Unos pasos a su lado le sorprendieron, una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura y tez palida estaba de pie a su lado, pero algo le decia que ella era peligrosa

"El idiota fue alcanzado por una maldicion, necesita descansar" - dijo la mujer mirando a Joseph

"¿Quien eres?" - pregunto Harry extrañado por la aparicion de aquella mujer

"Hmm... Veo que tampoco ha hablado de mi, no me extraña, mi nombre es Natasha, soy amiga de Joseph y vampiresa" - se presento mientras miraba al durmiente Evans

"Dijiste que una maldicion le alcanzo, ¿que clase de maldicion?" - pregunto sintiendo algo de temor ignorando un poco el asunto de que ella fuese vampira

"Mira chico, me ire sin rodeos, no le queda mucho tiempo, era una maldicion muy antigua que le devora la fuerza vital lentamente, es por ello que me llamo, para ayudarte a enfrentar lo que viene" - dijo la vampiresa

Harry miro a Joseph que estaba durmiendo en la cama, consternado por las noticias que acaba de escuchar y sin saber que hacer solo se pudo quedar alli de pie viendo como todo se volvia un caos

Fin del capitulo

Con esto terminamos lo que respecta a quinto año/quinto libro, a partir del siguiente cap veremos como Harry comienza a dar los primeros pasos en compañia de la vampiresa Natasha, la cual tendra su parte que contar y que involucra a Joseph Evans, personaje del que iremos descubriendo un poco mas

Tambien ire introduciendo nuevos elementos en la historia, cosas que seguro han visto ya pero que me esforzare para darle un toque que sirva para la historia y para el deleite de ustedes

Bueno, solo me queda decir que el siguiente "Arco argumental" se desarrollara en Paris, por lo que contaremos con la aparicion de la doncella de la que hablo Luna asi que esperen ansiosos pues estoy pensando en cosas realmente divertidas... y por divertidas digo violentas jeje, tambien pienso si vale la pena poner algo como un Lemon o no, ya vere que hacer, he escrito sin parar asi que mi mente necesita un poco de reposo

Dejen sus review comentando que les parecio, diganme si tienen dudas, nos leeremos


	15. Horrible verdad

Capitulo 14: Horrible verdad

Habia pasado medio mes desde que Harry regreso de Hogwarts, las cosas no lucian bien en casa

Joseph empeoraba cada dia, noticias de ataques a Londres muggle, ya se hablan de asesinatos y desapariciones, Potter no podia hacer nada para evitar tales ataques

Durante esos dias Harry habia estado entrenando fisicamente y su magia

Natasha, la hermosa y letal vampiresa le ayudaba con el entrenamiento fisico pues pocos eran los vampiros que practicaban alguna magia, por tanto el pelinegro hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter solo podia avanzar por su cuenta en cuanto a su aprendizaje magico

En estos instantes Potter miraba a su tio, quien descansaba dormido en su habitacion, hacia poco se habia tomado la pocion que minimizaba el efecto del dolor causado por la maldicion que le afectaba

Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, Harry apenas hablaba con el debido al entrenamiento, trataba de reprimir su tristeza y dolor cada vez que veia a la figura familiar mas importante de su vida

Mientras veia a su tio, Natasha se le acerco con una carta en mano, la carta tenia el sello de Gringotts

"Es para ti, leera y luego ven a entrenar" - dijo la vampiresa para luego retirarse

Harry se quedo alli sin hacer nada por medio minuto, luego abrio la carta y leyo su contenido

 _Sr. Potter_

 _Le informamos que este sabado 23 de Julio para la lectura de la ultima voluntad de lord Sirius Black a las 15:00 hrs, de no venir se le solicita venir al dia siguiente a primera hora_

 _Suyo atte, Riphook, gerente de cuentas Black_

Harry dejo de lado la carta y se fue hacia donde Natasha le esperaba

La vampiresa le esperaba con los brazos cruzados, sus orbes grises le miraban expectante, en la cintura de la hermosa mujer dos cuchillas descansaban, eran identicos a los que Potter poseia en ese instante

"Ya sabes como es mocoso, ataca a matar, nada de niñerias" - dijo mientras sacaba sus armas

Harry no dijo nada, solo imito a la mujer y ataco

2 horas despues

El chico que vivio reposaba en su habitacion, las pociones para curar sus heridas trabajaban mientras leia un libro sobre artes oscuras

En aquel momento la vampiresa entro mirando a Harry

"Ha despertado, quiere hablar contigo" - dijo para luego dejar la habitacion

Harry suspiro y se levanto, a veces le molestaba el comportamiento distante y frio de la vampiresa, aunque en cierta forma se sentia identificado con ella... Comenzaba a comprender un poco como se sentian sus compañeros de Hogwarts

Natasha era un misterio, solo le vio sonreir una vez desde que llego y era solo cuando hablaba a solas con Joseph, no... Era mas que sonreir, Harry conocia la conexion entre ambos, pues la habia sentido antes

Al llegar a la habitacion de su tio, a quien vio sentado en su cama con la carta en su mano izquierda y una mirada seria pero cansada

"¿Que piensas hacer?" - pregunto mirando a su sobrino

"Asistir, no me queda de otra opcion, ¿cierto?" - respondio el chico de lentes

"Asi es, debes saber que Sirius habia decidido hacerte su heredero, para evitar que la fortuna de su familia, asi como poder politico no cayesen en manos de Lucius Malfoy y por tanto en manos de Tom Riddle" - comento el cazador de magos

"No me interesa el dinero o el poder politico, no hay mucho que pueda hacer con ello, tardaria tiempo en aprender a moverme en el Wizengamot, tiempo que no puedo desperdiciar, ademas eso me colocaria en una posicion mas elevada como blanco de asesinato para el y sus seguidores" - dijo Potter

"Asi es, por ello te iba a decir que dejases a alguien a cargo de ello" - dijo el Evans

"Pensaba dejar a Dumbledore a cargo de ello, al menos se que no permitira que los seguidores de Tom hagan lo que se les venga en gana, por lo que mientras el ve eso yo soy libre de moverme sin preocuparme por esas cosas" - dijo el joven mago

"Bien pensado, aunque yo no confiaria tanto en el anciano, pero tienes razon que no permitira a los mortifagos hacer lo que quieran" - dijo pensativo - "Sabes, he estado pensando, durante el año me comentaste que tenias visiones de cosas, que probablemente fueron fabricadas por Tom, usando esa conexion a traves de la cicatriz, por lo tanto creo que deberiamos saber la verdad tras esa cicatriz" - dijo mirando a su sobrino que le miraba curioso

"¿Como haremos eso?" - cuestiono el joven Potter

"He hablado con conocidos, la mejor opcion son los Goblins, la magia que usan es tan antigua como poderosa, por lo cual sabran reconocer el tipo de magia que hay en ella" - replico el Evans - "Por ello, el mismo dia de la lectura del testamento de Sirius, quiero que vayas antes de la hora indicada y solicites el servicio de dicho ritual, como el señor Potter, el dinero no sera problema alguno" - dijo mirando a su sobrino para luego acercar su mano a la mesita de noche de la cual saco una caja - "Ademas, es momento que comiences a usar esto" - dijo extendiendo la caja a Harry

El conocia esa caja, alli estaba el anillo que lo convertia en el lord de la ancestral y noble casa de la familia Potter

Harry se habia negado a usarlo el dia que lo recibio en Gringotts, asi como tambien negandose a ir a las bovedas que poseia

"No hay nada alli para mi" - dijo el pelinegro mirando seriamente la caja

"¡No seas testarudo niño idiota!" - exclamo Joseph sorprendiendo a Harry - "Dime, ¿como planeas pelear esta guerra?, lo que has aprendido aun no es suficiente para hacerle frente ni a el ni a su circulo interno, servira con los otros tal vez pero no con los mas experimentados Harry, debes aprender tanto como puedas y esto te dara el conocimiento que necesitas" - dijo mirando desde la cama a su sobrino - "Hace mucho que ya sabes mas que yo, Natasha no te puede ayudar en eso tampoco, Sirius ha muerto y solo el estaba dispuesto a ayudarte con ello, los demas estan con la creencia de no usar hechizos letales, al menos la mayoria, pero aun asi ninguno te podra ayudar en estos momentos, por ello debes hacerlo por tu cuenta, no puedes volver a la camara secreta hasta que sea hora de volver a la escuela, ademas quieres ir en busca de los horrocruxes que estan ocultos, tienes que estar bien preparado para ello y aun te falta mucho, por ello Hsrry quiero que tomes el anillo y vayas a la ancestral casa de los Potter, se que alli encontraras cosas que te ayudaran a combatir en contra de Riddle y sus lacayos" - hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

Harry sabia que Joseph hablaba con la verdad, despues de todo el habia hecho lo mismo cientos de veces

Harry estaba en gran desventaja, tenia menos poder y conocimiento que los mortifagos, en un combate justo el no podria soportar mucho tiempo, mas aun cuando ellos usaran los hechizos imperdonables u otros mas peligrosos

Necesitaba ser capaz de enfrentarles, tener el poder suficiente para acabarlos

Por ello tomo el anillo

Al hacerlo sintio slgo extraño provenir de el

"El anillo te llevara a cualquier propiedad que la familia tenga, en Gringotts nos dieron la ubicacion de todas salvo una" - escucho a su tio decir

"¿Cual falta?" - pregunto mirando el anillo

"En gringotts me dijeron que la que falta es una fortaleza construida hace varios siglos y el anillo no te llevara hasta alli, lo unico que dijeron fue que para llegar alli debes hallar la tumba del ultimo lider de la familia y segun se, no fue James Potter o tus abuelos" - dijo mirando a Harry que parecia aun tener vsrias preguntas - "Las preguntas pueden esperar, ahora ve al hogar ancestral de la familia Potter, si alli no encuentras algo entonces solo podemos esperar que en Gringotts nos den respuestas" - comento serio

Harry asintio y se concentro en el anillo, en cosa de segundos desaparecio del lugar

"¿Crees que lo logre?" - pregunto Natasha entrando a la habitacion

"Confio en el, lo he ayudado tanto como he podido, si esa maldicion no me hubiese alcanzado podria haberlo ayudado mas, pero ahora tendra que luchar solo, contara con la ayuda de otros pero el hara la diferencia al final" - dijo recostandose mientras la pelinegra se acercaba y recostaba a su lado

"Eres un idiota Joe, te queda muy poco de vida, nunca le diras la verdad, ¿cierto?" - pregunto mirando al asesino de magos

"No, es mejor que piense que falleci por una maldicion en una batalla a que sepa que llevo luchando con una enfermedad por años debido a mi propia magia, lo que menos necesitaba el cuando nos conocimos era la carga de que en un futuro perderia a su familia, de hecho esperaba que Sirius le cuidase cuando yo no estuviese ya, pero el idiota apenas escucho que Harry estaba en peligro partio de inmediato" - dijo sonriendo

"Hubieses hecho lo mismo" replico la vampira

"Por supuesto, el es mi hijo en casi todo los aspectos y estoy orgulloso de el" - comento cerrando los ojos

"Descansa, ya se acerca el momento en el que ya no tendras que pelear mas" - susurro la bella al lado del Evans

Harry aparecio frente a un gran porton que en medio tenia la figura de un grifo

Al acercarse una especie de muro azul trasparente aparecio, por instinto acerco su mano con el anillo y el muro desaparecio abriendo el porton

Potter se interno ingresando a la propiedad, parecia que un largo camino separaba a la entrada del hogar

No supo cuanto demoro pero llego al hogar ancestral de la familia Potter

"Parece una gran mansion" - murmuro al ver el gran edificio

No se quedo mirando demasiado tiempo el lugar, no venia por las vistas si no por cuan util podia resultar el lugar

Al acercarse a la puerta principal estas se abrieron por si solas, revelando un gran salon blanco con una escalera central que conectaba a un pasillo en forma de U conectado a otras escaleras, repitiendose asi por otro pisos mas

En medio del salon, un elfo vestido con un traje negro miraba a Harry con una sonrisa

"Cuando sentimos la barrera de la puerta abrirse supimos que por fin teniamos un nuevo maestro, han pasado 18 años desde que dije esto y es un inmenso agrado volver a decir... ¡Bienvenido a casa amo Potter!" - exclamo haciendo una reverencia

De los pasillos laterales dos docenas de elfos aparecieron, reconocio a varias elfas por su vestidos de sirvientas, todos ellos se formaron y saludaron a su nuevo amo

"Supongo que tu eres el jefe de los elfos que trabajan aqui, ¿Cual es tu nombre?" - pregunto Harry al primer elfo que lo saludo

"Mi nombre es Reifstal, servi al anterior amo Potter y al que estuvo antes que el" - se presento el elfo sonriendo

"Soy Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter" - se presento Harry mirando al elfo

"Ahhh, el nieto del joven Fleamont, nunca tuvimos el placer de conocer al joven James, pues el amo Charlus habia discutido con el joven Fleamont, por lo que nunca pudimos atender al señorito James, pero nos alegra poder servirle a usted amo Harry" - dijo el elfo

"(Segun entiendo, Fleamont es mi abuelo, mientras que Charlus debe ser un pariente de Fleamont)" - penso el nuevo lord Potter - Reifstal, muestrame mi hogar por favor, principalmente me interesa la libreria y algun lugar donde pueda practicar magia, asi como otras ramas de la misma" - solicito el nuevo lord

"Comprendido señor, sigame por favor" - dijo comenzando a caminar mientras los demas elfos se dispersaban a distintas partes de la mansion - "No se preocupe, ellos iran a limpiar y preparar salones que no se usaban en años" - comento con calma

En el primer piso se hallaba el comedor, la sala de estar y el salon de duelos, Reifstal le comento que habia dos pisos subterraneos, siendo el primero una sala dedicada a pociones y la subterranea una sala especifica para rituales

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones y baños, cerca de 50 habitaciones incluyendo la habitacion personal del amo y veinticinco baños

En el tercer piso se hallaban la libreria, la cual era tres veces el tamaño del de Hogwarts y una oficina

En el ultimo piso solo se hallaba una sala dedicada al estudio de la astronomia que tambien funcionaba como sala de rituales

Fuera de la mansion se encontraban el taller de creacion de runas asi como la herreria y un invernadero

"(Sera mejor ver la libreria, es lo mas importante ahora, cuando considere que es el momento averiguare sobre Charlus Potter y esa fortaleza)" - penso caminando hacia la libreria

En la libreria, Harry encontro toda clase de informacion, encantamientos, artes oscuras y como defenderse de ellas, pociones, runas, alquimia, politicas y leyes, aritmancia, historia de la magia a traves de los siglos, animales magicos, criaturas magicas entre muchss otras que no supo identificar

Harry supo que alli podria mejorar todo lo que pudiese necesitar para enfrentar la guerra

Los siguientes dias Harry viajo entre el hogar de su tio y el de su familia, practicando unicamente su hechiceria de combate, no tomo en cuenta ninguno de los demas temas de magia, considerando que ya tendria tiempo cuando fuese a Hogwarts

El dia de la cita a Gringotts habia llegado y Harry se presento esa misma mañana varias horas antes de lo debido

Un Goblin se acerco a Harry quien en lugar de vestir como normalmente vestirian los magos en situsciones tan formales, opto por vestir como un muggle, llevando un traje gris oscuro junto a una gabardina negra que cubria casi todo su cuerpo

"Buenos dias lord Potter, ¿en que podemos servirle?" - pregunto el duende sin dejar de ver los papeles en su escritorio

"Buenos dias, quisiera solicitar un servicio de ritual que me comentaron ofrecian, quisiera saber sobre la magia que hay tras mi cicatriz" - respondio Harry con seriedad

El duende levanto la mirada con una ligera sonrisa que permitia ver su colmillo

"Es un servicio caro el que solicita lord Potter, este ritual que usted pide es uno de sangre, no solo revelara la magia en su cicatriz, si no que tambien otras clase de informacion sobre usted, familia, capacidades magicas, etc" - comento el duende

"No me importa cuanto valga, si es posible realizarlo entonces desearia llevarlo a cabo" - dijo Harry mirando al duende que amplio su sonrisa

"Bien, sera como usted desee lord Potter" - replico mientras bajaba de su escritorio - "Permitame unos momentos para ir a por el encargado de dicho ritual" - dijo caminando por el costado del pasillo para entrar en una puerta

Cerca de diez minutos despues el duende volvio en compañia de otro duende pero este vestia de forma tribal y tenia algunos tatuajes en su cuerpo

"Soy Bloodfang, el chaman encargado de rituales de este tipo, lord Potter, sigame por favor" - hablo el duende mientras comenzaba a caminar en otra direccion

Harry siguio al duende mirando a su alrededor, parecia que se dirigian hacia una sala en especial

Al llegar a la sala, vio un gran salon, iluminado solo por candelabros de fuego azul, que apenas y permitian ver la mitad del lugar, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era el gran circulo rojizo que no supo reconocer

"No se moleste lord Potter, este ritual es casi tan antiguo como la vida misma, proviene de las primeras magias que se conocio en el mundo hace eones" - comento Bloodfang - "Tome esta daga y en el centro del circulo realice un corte, derrame la sangre a su alrededor y quedese alli hasta que el ritual acabe" - dijo mirando al pelinegro que asintio

Harry realizo lo pedido, corto la palma de su mano y comenzo a derramar sangre hasta hacer un circulo de sangre

Una vez hecho, Bloodfang comenzo a hablar en un idioma antiguo, mientras que el circulo se ilumino con luz rojiza y era rodeado por una cupula azul

Duro varios minutos el ritual, cuando todo acabo, Bloodfang le indico que saliese del circulo

"Le entregaremos un pergamino con los resultados escritos lord Potter despues de la lectura del testamento de lord Sirius Black, hay muchas cosas interesantes sin duda en usted y si le entregamos ahora los resultados no prestara mucha atencion a ello" - dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica el pequeño ser - "Pidasela a Riphook, el se la entregara" - agrego mirando al pelinegro

Harry no sintio agrado por el tono usado, pero no tenia de otra opcion

Las horas pasaron, Potter aprovecho para realizar las compras para el curso, asi no perderia tiempo mas adelante, todo fue enviado a la mansion Potter, por supuesto

Cuando la hora llego, Harry vio a Dumbledore, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, a Draco Malfoy y a su madre

"¿Que hace Potter aqui?" - cuestiono Malfoy molesto

"La escuela aun no comienza y tu ya quieres que te envie a la enfermeria, eres un palurdo Draco" - dijo con decepcion el pelinegro - "Estoy aqui por la misma razon que ustedes, por el testamento de Sirius" - dijo con seriedad

Un duende entro vestido de negro, el simbolo de los Black estaba bordado en su chaqueta

"Buenas tardes, soy Riphook, gerente de la cuenta Black" - se presento el duende - "Veo que todos los citados estan presentes, entonces comencemos con la lectura del testamento" - dijo mientras extendia un pergamino que se irguio por cuenta propia

"Este es el testamento de Sirius Orion Black, todo testamento hecho anterior a este queda invalido y solo cuenta lo dicho ahora" - la voz de Sirius provenia del pergamino - "Si esto es escuchado, quiere decir que este viejo perro ya estiro la pata, no volvere a ver a mis seres queridos, pero a cambio me reencontrare con seres queridos que me esperan en la siguiente gran aventura" - se escucho mientras Harry bajaba la mirada igual que Hermione y sorpresivamente Narcissa - "Primero que nada, yo,lord Sirius Orion Black, declaro a Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, desheredara de la familia" - declaro - "Tambien, yo, lord Sirius Orion Black, declaro que Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, no podra volver a la familia mientras siga casada con Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" - esto provoco molestia en Narcissa - "Para mi amigo Remus Lupin, dejo 500 mil galeones, asi como una casa en aquella montaña que siempre le gusto, asi como una orden de por vida de suero para controlar su problema" - se escucho mientras Lupin sonreia de forma amarga - "Para mi sobrina Nymphadora, quien debe estar molesta por que le llame asi, le dejo dos millones de galeones, asi como tambien, yo Sirius Orion Black, reinstituyo a Nymphadora Tonks, asi como a Andtomeda Black en la familia Black y pido al siguiente jefe de la familia que vele por el bienestar de ellas" - dijo mientras Harry asentia - "Para Albus Dumbledore, dejo la casa de Grimmauld place, confio en que sabras darle buen uso, asi como tambien 500 mil galeones para la orden" - Dumbledore agradecio con una sonrisa - "Para Hemione Granger, dejo 250 mil galeones, asi como tambien varios libros que se te ayudaran en el futuro, sin duda la mas inteligente maga de su generacion, asi como tambien le agradesco por cuidar de Harry" - Hermione derramo varias lagrimas y agradecia la generosidad de Sirius - "Para terminar, Draco Lucius Malfoy, quedas desterrado de la familia, jamas recibiras nada mientras sigas los pasos de tu padre y de su amo" - Draco grito furioso y se fue de la habitacion seguido de su madre - "Harry, a ti te nombro como el siguiente lord Black, todas las propiedades salvo la de Grimmauld place quedaran a tu control, la fortuna completa de la familia asi como las bovedas son tuyas" - dijo la voz de Sirius - "Harry, antes de despedirme... Se que eres fuerte, tu tio me ha hablado mucho de como has crecido, se que en el pasado has cometido actos que otroste reprocharian, se que en el futuro posiblemente tambien te veras en situaciones en las que tendras que decidir wue es lo mejor para ti, aun cuando las cosas parescan malas, siempre hay forma de sacar algo bueno, Harry, nunca pierdas de vista la luz, aun cuando camines por el valle de las sombras, siempre te querre aun si pasamos poco tiempo, te amo Harry" - fuerom las ultimas palabras de Sirius

Harry derramo una lagrima por aquel hombre, con el que compartio poco tiempo pero significo mucho aun asi

Hermione miro a Harry, sintiendo un poco de tristeza debido a su perdida, pero sorprendida al escuchar que habia una familia mas para el, ya que jamas le escucho hablar sobre ello

Dumbledore pensaba lo mismo, el no sabia que existiese otro pariente de Harry con vida, tendria que revisar sobre la familia de James y Lily para saber mas

Con la lectura del testamento terminada, Harry aun tenia algo mas que hacer, si los demas querian hablarle no lo supo, pues se dirigio rapidamente hacia Riphook quien le entrego un pergamino

Dumbledore y Hermione se fueron acercando lentamente a Harry que estaba de pie leyendo un pergamino, Tonks y Remus tambien se fueron acercando a Harry para hablar pero en ese momento...

Todos sintieron como el lugar comenzo a temblar

Harry seguia mirando el pergamino, pero ya no leia... Estaba viendo una linea en particular

"Soy un... Horroxruxe" - solo esa ultima palabra causo que Dumbledore se alarmo

Hermione, Remus y Tonks no sabian a que se referia Harry, pero parecia importante

El temblor se detuvo, al mismo tiempoHarry miraba a Dumbledore quien sintio un sudor frio

"Tu lo sabias... ¿cierto?" - cuestiono mirando al anciano mago

Harry retrocedio un par de pasos incapaz de formular palabra alguna realizo una aparicion sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Desde cuando sabe hacer eso?" - cuestiono Lupin sorprendido, pero no tuvo respuesta

Dumbledore sabia ahora, que las cosas entre el y Harry se habian puesto mas dificiles, peor que nunca... Solo esperaba que esto no provoque que las cosas se salgan mas aun de control

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, con esto iniciamos oficialmente el nuevo arco argumental, el cual sera cortisimo, asi es, no va a durar mas de cinco o seis caps mas, puede que incluso menos, pero es importante, se los aseguro

Con respecto a la pareja que habra al final, no puedo decir nada obviamente, secreto de historia, pero puedo decir que habra roces, con Daphne, Luna, la doncella de paris, puede que con Hermione u alguien inesperado, las chicas tendran su chance, Luna dijo que al final ninguna obtendra a Harry, pero no dijo nada sobre los intentos ¿verdad?

Sin mas que decir, no se cuando volvere a subir caps, estare escribire obviamente cuando me sienta inspirado o este en el trabajo (tengo mucho rato libre) asi que probablemente si escribo nuevos caps de este fic, denme minimo hasta el viernes, subire una maraton nuevamente, a menos que me sienta inspirado en los otros fics que tengo que tengan una buena noche o dia segun esten leyendo esto


	16. Noches parisinas

Capitulo 15: Noches Parisinas (Parte 1: Decision)

Tres horas despues de lo sucedido en Gringotts

Harry miraba su reflejo, miraba fijamente su cicatriz, la maldita conexion con Voldemort

Podia verlo, podia ver el "Gran plan" de Albus Dumbledore por el bien mayor

La unica forma de acabar con un horrocruxe era destruyendolo, la profecia hablaba sobre como el enfrentaria a Voldemort a muerte, pero siendo el mismo un horrocruxe era obvio quien saldra vencedor

Harry Potter debia morir para que Tom Riddle pudiese ser asesinado

Ese era su destino, ser el martir, el sacrificio por la paz... Nunca habria un final feliz para el

Al darse cuenta de ello, sintio mucha ira, Dumbledore seguramente queria hacerlo su cordero que caminaria solo hacia su muerte

"Si debo morir al final... Me asegurare de llevarme por delante a cuanto infeliz pueda" - susurro como un juramento

"¿Crees poder hacerlo?" - cuestiono una voz a su lado

Potter miro a quien hablo, alli de pie estaba Joseph, en su mano izquierda estaba el pergamino

"Lo hare por que debo, acabare con todos los que le apoyan y le arrancare el corazon a Riddle" - aseguro el pelinegro

El adulto miro al joven, luego de algunos minutos sonrio

"Bien, has tomado tu decision, ahora debes llevarlo hasta el final, jamas te arrepientas Harry, por que todo lo que hacemos en vida, bueno o malo es lo que nos convierte en quienes somos en la actualidad" - hablo acercandose a Harry - "He leido lo que habia escrito en esto, no pense que habia tal verdad tras esa cicatriz, lastimosamente hay muy poca informacion sobre esa magia, pero si tienes que sacrificarte, entonces que sea a tu manera, todos podemos elegir como vivir asi como morir" - hablo mientras se sentaba al lado de su sobrino - "Me queda poco tiempo de vida, eso lo sabes, por ello quiero enseñarte algunas cosas que no tenia pensado enseñarte" - comento serio - "Ya te enseñe a dominar el elemento fuego como una extension de ti, solo debes pulir tus habilidades y seras un gran elemental, pero ahora te enseñare lo que me hizo ser conocido en los bajos mundos como un cazador de magos, te enseñare mis tacticas, armas, todo lo que aprendi y use te lo dejare a ti Harry, pues se que estas en mucha desventaja en esta guerra y yo no vivire para ayudarte, por ello, hare lo unico que si puedo hacer, darte las herramientas para que puedas sobrevivir y vencer hasta que llegue el momento de cumplir esa maldita profecia" - dijo mirando a los ojos de su sobrino

Harry sabia que era verdad, sabia sobre la diferencia de capacidad como mago entre el y Tom

Por lo que si no podia vencer con su propia capacidad magica... Venceria tomando las armas de la misma gente a quien el desprecia

Durante el siguiente mes, Harry se esforzo el doble en su entrenamiento tanto magico como fisico, el momento de regresar a Hogwarts se acercaba, buscaria el horrocruxe que habia alli y luego abandonaria la escuela para ir en busca de los demas

Joseph le enseño todo lo que pudo, desde como interrogar sin magia hasta tactica de guerrilla, le enseño comi usar una variedad de armas de fuego, si bien Harry ya era familiar a algunas, lo que el ultimo Evans le enseño le mostro que habia aun mas que aprender

Natasha tambien aporto enseñandole combate contra criaturas magicas, no siempre enfrentaria magos, voldemort estaba alistando a todo el que le reconociese como el lider de todos

Licantropos, gigantes, vampiros y demas estaban tomando parte bajo su ala, si bien habia aun entre las criaturas magicas quienes se resistian, era innegable que el señor oscuro queria someter a todos bajo su mando, ya sea por que se inclinasen por si solos o por el miedo a su ejercito

Harry comprendio eso muy bien, esta vez la batalla era por todo, no seria como la ultima vez, cuando el podia ir sin que nadie le pudiese detener, esta vez habia alguien, estaba el y Voldemort lo sabia muy bien

La mansion Potter le dio nuevos conocimientos qur le ayudarian en el futuro, especialmente en las artes oscuras y pociones, esta ultima sorprendio mucho al ultimo Potter pues no esperaba mucho de esa rama, pero su familia parecia especialmente adepta a ella en el pasado

Tambien gracias a un libro de anotaciones que encontro en la oficina del señor de la familia anterior, aprendio mucho mas sobre runas y que tan utiles podian serle

Harry se estaba preparando tanto como podia, por que si Voldemort queria guerra, tendria una

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore habia pensado mucho sobre el incidente en Gringotts, Sirius parecia conocer a quien habia tomado a Harry durante su infancia

Nunca logro hallar al joven Potter en aquel entonces, pero ahora tenia una pista, Joseph Evans, quien habia resultado ser hermano de Lily Potter nee evans

La esposa de James jamas menciono algo sobre el, aunque segun pudo averiguar usando sus conexiones tanto Muggles como en el mundo magico, el escapo de casa a joven edad, durante la epoca en que Lily cursaba su quinto año si era verdad lo que le informaron

El problema es que parecia ser que desarrollo su capacidad magica por su cuenta sin asistir a ninguna escuela, pero mas alla de eso no se sabe nada mas

No importaba mucho si era un mago o squib, el director necesitaba hallarle y hablar con el, para tener respuestas asi como para tratar de convencer a Harry quien ya sabe la triste verdad

Con Harry

Harry miraba el cielo veraniego, el sudor resbalaba por el costado de su cabeza, Natasha a unos pasos de el se levantaba sonriente

"Por fin has logrado derribarme, te demoraste mucho tiempo, pero sin duda lo has hecho bien" - comento sonriente

"Tu no conoces el significado de cansarse" - replico Potter mirando a la vampiresa

"Por supuesto que no, nosotros los vampiros somos superiores a ustedes en muchas formas, pero que logres mantenerme el paso es buena señal" - comento la hermosa pelinegra

Harry asintio, sabiendo que ella tenia razon en ello, no podia depender solo de su magia en esta guerra, criaturas como los gigantes eran casi inmunes a ella, mientras que los licantropos eran seres que no permitirian siquiera conjurar algo

Por ello, Joseph quien tenia una amplia red de conocidos en el mundo normal y magico, logro obtener cosas que le servirian a Harry, para enfrentar a varias criaturas de llegar el caso

"Bien, terminaremos por hoy" - dijo la vampira

Harry asintio y regreso a casa a tomar una ducha, pero en cuando fue a su cuarto a por ropa para cambiarse, encontro su lechuza Hedwig con una carta amarrada a su pie

"Por eso no me agrada que salgas por tu cuenta, temia que alguien te reconociese y te usara para enviarme un mensaje" - comento el pelinegro mientras el ave parecia diviertida - "No re rias de mi, sabes que nadie debe saber donde vivo, mas aun cuando Dumbledore podria usar eso para tratar de usarme en sus planes" - dijo serio

Nadie sabia donde vivia por suerte, pero de vez en cuando le llegaban mensajes de sus compañeros, a las unicas personas que les dijo voluntariamente como contactarle fue a Dean Thomas con quien se llevaba bien y a Neville... Ademas de Daphne Greengrass quien por razones obvias ya no le contactaria

Tomando la carta, Harry vio que el sobre tenia un dibujo de una luna creciente

"Por supuesto ella tambien sabria como contactarme" - murmuro para si mismo

En ese instante algo hizo que Harry mirase con mas intensidad la carta

"Luna siempre ha podido ver las cosas que pasarian, ella siempre ha podido hacerlo... Entonces, ella debio saber... Siempre lo supo" - murmuro sintiendo como algo se destruia en su interior

No lo habia pensado antes por el shock de enterarse, asi como querer olvidarse de ello, debido a eso, olvido que Luna Lovegood podia ver el destino de las personas...

 **Ella siempre supo que Harry moriria al final**

Potter dejo la carta y se fue a bañar, el agua del baño camuflo sus lagrimas, pues se sentia traicionado profundamente, quizas la persona que mejor lo conocia, le habia ocultado ese detalle

Harry nunca le pregunto como seria su vida, salvo para terminar alguno de los desastres ocurridos en años anteriores, pero que no le dijese algo asi...

Cuando regreso a su cuarto, tomo la carta y leyo su contenido, esperaba que fuese una explicacion o algo asi, en su lugar solo leyo

"No vayas a Paris" - no lo entendia, ¿que habia alli para el?

Sin entenderlo, decidio quemar la carta, esperaria hasta regresar a la escuela para sacarle respuestas sobre el por que le oculto que el era un horrocruxe y tendria que morir al final

Harry bajo la escala, con el anillo Potter en su dedo se disponia a viajar a la mansion Potter, necesitaba distraerse

"¡Harry, necesito que vengas!" - escucho la voz de su tio provenir desde la oficina

Harry munca ingreso a la oficina de Joseph por respeto, pero ahora que lo hacia, vio que era una oficina simple, una pequeña libreria en un costado y un escritorio en el otro lado, en la cual se hallaban dos fotografias

Al acercarse vio a un niño con dos chicas mayores, mientras que la otra fotografia mostraba a su tio apenas unos años mayor que el junto a Natasha tomados de la mano

Mirando a Joseph quien con mirada seria veia una carpeta entre sus manos, espero a que este hablase

"Harry dime, ¿estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para vencer en esta guerra?" - pregunto serio

Potter le devolvio la mirada seria a su tio

"Estoy condenado a morir, si no hago nada gente inocente morira hasta que me encuentren y acaben conmigo, lo mismo pasara si decido luchar... Pero si les enfrento, podre salvar a la gente, podre acabar con ellos y llevar venganza por aquellos que no pueden o temen hacerlo, la gente dependera de mi, se que lo haran, pero si lucho, se que ellos tambien lucharan, morire si es verdad, pero me asegurare de que otros tengan la oportunidad de terminar esto una vez acabe con los horrocruxes y Voldemort me acabe" -respondio mirando a su tio - "Esa es la mejor respuesta que puedo dar, no existe manera de que deje esto en manos de otros... Dumbledore habla sobre segundas oportunidades, ellos ya tuvieron su chance de redencion, ahora pagaran caro" - declaro Potter

Joseph miro con una sonrisa tetrica a Harry quien no se exalto ante ello

"Si es asi, para demostrar que tu corazon respalda tus palabras, iras a la ciudad de Paris, Francia a por este hombre" - dijo entregandole la carpeta al pelinegro que la abrio extrañado

Al abrirla, la foto de un hombre medianamente gordo y cabello castaño rojizo con rostro de raton se veia

"Peter Pettigrew" - susurro sorprendido

"Una amiga me envio esa carpeta, parece que ese infeliz esta en Paris tratando de pactar con el clan mas grande de los Lycans una alianza con Tom, Harry, iras solo, Natasha te llevara hasta alla con un traslador, cuando acabes usalo para regresar" - dijo mirando a su sobrino para luego sacar una caja de madera - "Quiero que lleves esto contigo, es el revolver de mi padre, se lo robe cuando escape de casa, desde entonces lo he usado y me ha sido muy util" - dijo mirando el revolver

Era un revolver Smith and Weason de seis tiros, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño

"Lo hare, acabare con ellos" - dijo tomando el arma - "(Tal vez por esto ella queria que no viajase, pero debo hacerlo, ya no importa que clase de destino siga, si morire al final, entonces dejare un camino hecho con los cuerpos de cada necrofago que me cruce)" - penso decidido

Residencia Lovegood

Luna miraba el atardecer con mirada melancolica, esperaba que Harry no fuese a Paris, sabia que Pettigrew estaria alli, pero por muy de acuerdo que este con que el muriese, si Harry lo hacia su vida estaria condenada

Pero en aquel instante, una terrible vision del futuro plago su mente y solo una solitaria lagrima cayo de sus ojos

Fin del capitulo

Nota del autor; Originalmente, queria subir este cap junto a otros dos mas, pero no los encuentro por ninguna parte, no estan en mi cel ni en mi computador, lo cual me toca seriamente las $$&#=# pero no se puede hacer nada, asi que la proxima semana actualizare con dos caps minimo... tal vez mas no lo se, pero el punto es, proxima semana hay actualizacion, gracias


	17. La bella doncella

Buenas, lo prometido es deuda, tres capitulos nuevos, disfruten

Capitulo 16: Noches Parisinas (parte 2: La bella doncella)

"¿Llevas todo?" - pregunto la vampiresa mirando al pelinegro que enfundaba la daga de colmillo de basilisco en su cinturon oculta por la chaqueta que llevaba

"Si, llevo algo de ropa y dinero, ademas del revolver y varita en el bolso y en mi bolsillo llevo el giratiempo en el remoto caso que algo sucediese fuera de lo planeado, estare bien" - respondio tomando el bolso deportivo y colgandolo en su hombro

"Bien, entonces vamos de una vez" - dijo con seriedad la hija de la noche

Harry siguio a Natasha hasta la sala de estar, alli una caja era sostenida por Joseph quien estaba sentado mirando hacia el exterior con mirada pensativa

"Estoy listo tio" - dijo Potter llamando la atencion de su tio

"Entonces solo me queda decir buena suerte" - dijo entregandole la caja a su amiga de largos años - "Harry, sea lo que sea que pase, recuerda que siempre estare orgulloso de ti" - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su sobrino quien se sentia extrañado

"Vamos" - murmuro la vampiresa luego de unos segundos

Harry miro a su tio por ultima vez y se despidio con un movimiento de cabeza y todo se volvio borroso despues

Cuando fue capaz de mirar con claridad de nuevo, vio que estaba en un callejon tirado en el suelo, sintiendo un leve mareo se levanto tomando su bolso y miro a Natasha quien estaba de pie tranquila

"Debes practicar tu aterrizaje" - comento con una leve sonrisa en sus labios - "Cuando hayas logrado tu objetivo usa este translador para regresar, solo funcionara una vez mas y luego se destruira" - dijo entregandole el objeto al joven de ojos verdes que asintio en señal de entender

"Nos vemos en unos dias Natasha" - dijo despidiendose mientras caminaba hacia la calle cercana

La vampiresa suspiro luego de verle doblar saliendo de su vista, con un poco de concentracion se transporto de vuelta al hogar de su viejo amigo a quien vio tirado en el suelo, con mucha preocupacion se acerco tratando de ayudarle a levantarse, pero este con un movimiento de mano le indico que el podia levantarse por su cuenta

"No deberias esforzarte tanto, a este paso no le podras ver cuando regrese" - dijo la hermosa mujer

"Jeje... Realmente no creo tener tal chance, alguien en mi situacion puede sentir cuando la muerte esta cerca y esta vez no podre engañarla, aun asi tratare de pelear tanto como pueda, el mocoso se decepcionaria de mi si al menos no lucho hasta el ultimo segundo" - comento caminando lentamente hacia su habitacion seguido de Natasha quien le miraba con tristeza

Paris, Francia

Harry caminaba con calma por las calles parisinas, pero a la vez con suficiente precaucion por si encontraba a colagusano, aunque dudaba un poco de que tuviese tal suerte pues la rata era muy cobarde para salir si no estaba acompañado por un peloton y aun era de dia

"(Deberia ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarme para descansar, si hare eso primero)" - penso el joven mientras esperaba que el semaforo diera luz al paso peatonal

A medida que el sol descendia Harry comenzaba a cansarse de buscar un lugar donde hospedarse

"Maldicion, no he tenido suerte en ningun lugar, todo o esta ocupado o esta mas alla de lo que puedo pagar, debi haber traido algo mas de dinero en lugar de lo que pense seria necesario" - dijo sentandose en una banca mientras miraba la famosa torre Eiffel a la distancia no muy lejana - "(Ademas ya pronto oscurecera, seguramente colagusano trata de evadir a los aurores franceses, ademas que los Lycan son seres nocturnos... Ahora que recuerdo, entre los que se fugaron de Azkaban habia un notorio hombre lobo, creo que Remus le habia nombrado una vez, seguramente el esta acompañando a la rata para facilitar las cosas)" - penso con seriedad - "(Me alegra haber traido balas de plata ademas de las normales, eso facilitara las cosas contra los hombre lobo si debo enfrentarlos, pero si se sale de control puedo usar mi poder de fuego y volver todo cenizas)" penso con mas tranquilidad

Luego de unos minutos decidio levantarse y seguir buscando un poco mas algun lugar donde quedarse, antes que sea hora de ir de caceria

Pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos Harry fue empujado cayendo al suelo duramente

"¿Que diablos?" - se cuestiono levantandose rapidamente solo para ver a un tipo correr a la distancia con su bolso colgado - "¡Maldita sea mi suerte! - grito furioso mientras salia tras el ladron

Harry persiguio al ladron por varias calles, algunas veces estuvo a punto de atraparlo pero este le lograba evadir doblando o usando a la gente como obstaculos, lo cual solo incrementaba la furia de Harry quien estaba tentado a lanzar unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia el ladron pero sabia que terminaria dañando sus pertenencias si lo hacia

"(El maldito es rapido, aun cuando he entrenado fisicamente por mucho tiempo ese tipo me logra mantener la ventaja, pero se que le atrapare de una forma u otra)" - penso con malicia mirntras le veia doblar por la esquina de la calle

Pero al llegar Potter choco contra una mujer para luego sentir algo metalico impactar con la parte posterior de su cabeza

Luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento el oji verde se logro levantar solo para encontrar la mirada sorprendida de unos bellos ojos azules

"¿Harry Potter?" - pregunto la chica con quirn habia impactado

Curioso, miro a la joven frente a el, se dio cuenta que ella no era menor que el por mucho, pero su belleza lograba superar a muchas de las jovenes que habia conocido en su vida y eso que solo era su rostro, por lo poco que podia ver parecia estar mas crecidita que varias de sus compañeras de curso en Hogwarts, ademas tenia un hermoso cabello rubio platinado que hscian gran juego con sus hermosos ojos azules

"¿Disculpa pero nos conocemos?" - pregunto extrañado, pero se sorprendio al ver en los ojos de la joven algo de dolor

"Me duele que no me reconoscas, soy Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana de Fleur con quien competiste en el torneo de los tres magos" - respondio la joven

Harry casi sintio la necesidad de recoger la mitad de su boca del suelo, no podia creer que la chica con quien compartio durante su cuarto año ademas de su ex novia habia cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo

"Lo... Lo lamento Gabrielle, es solo que no te vez para nada a como te recordaba" - comento sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa joven frente a el

"Es natural Harry, han pasado casi dos años, pero me sorprende verte aqui en Francia, ¿puedo saber que hace alguien como tu aqui?" - pregunto con una leve sonrisa

"Ehh bueno, queria conocer un poco lugares mas alla de Inglaterra y necesitaba unos dias estar lejos de todo, algo de tiempo para mi" - dijo sin dejar de mirar de pies a cabeza a la joven

"Jaja entiendo, a veces es bueno tener un tiempo para si mismo" - comento desviando un poco la mirada - "Oye, ¿podrias dejar de examinarme tanto?... No es que me moleste que lo hagas pero me da algo de verguenza en un lugar tan publico" - dijo con un leve tono carmin en sus mejillas

Harry penso que se veia muy linda asi

"Si claro... Lo lamento, en verdad te has vuelto una hermosa dama" - comento para luego taparse los labios ante lo que habia dicho

Por su parte Gabrielle hacia lo mejor que podia para reprimir su sonrojo, alli estaba ella ante el chico que admiraba y logro hacerse amiga hacia un par de años, la joven Delacour habia tratado de sacarse al pelinegro de su mente luego de los sucesos del torneo, reconociendo que el tenia a una chica especial en su corazon y el no miraria a ninguna otra de la misma forma que a aquella chica

"Aproposito... ¿Como esta Daphne?" - pregunto para luego arrepentirse al ver la fugaz frialdad en los ojos verdes de Potter

"Ella y yo no tenemos relacion alguna ahora, al inicio del siguiente año ella quiso finalizar nuestra relacion para comprometerse con el heredero Malfoy" - dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo pero para la Veela era claro que solo era una fachada para ocultar su tristeza y furia

"Es una lastima" - comento mientras pensaba que decir - "Dime, ¿tienes lugar donde hospedarte?" - pregunto sin saber que decir realmente

En ese instante los ojos de Harry se llenaron de una profunda ira que provoco que un leve vapor saliese de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a la hermosa chica frente a el

"Estaba persiguiendo a un ladron que tomo mi bolso, alli tenia ropa, dinero y mi varita" - respondio omitiendo el hecho que tambien habia un revolver y que ademas tenia una daga en su cinturon oculto por su chaqueta

"Ohh vaya, que desgracia" - dijo para luego de unos segundos sonreir - "Oye, ¿que tal si vienes a mi casa?" - pregunto mirando al sorprendido pelinegro

Harry realmente no tenis opcion, era ir con ella o vagar toda la noche, ademas sin su varita no habia mucho ademas de incendiar todo a su paso y par de hechizos que podria hacer, pero ante los mortifagos eso no seria mucho, debia pensar con calma que hacer

"Acepto, de todas formas es poco posible que encuentre a quien me robo mis cosas" - comento con desgano

Gabrielle sonrio feliz, miro levemente hacia un costado donde una figura encapuchada desaparecia entre la multitud cargando un bolso deportivo

Luego de casi una hora, ambos jovenes llegaron a la residencia Delacour, la cual segun Harry era mas grande que el hogar de su tio Joseph

"Ven Harry, mis padres no regresaran hasta mas tarde, Fleur seguro estara detras en , le encantara volver a verte" - comento sonriendo

"Crei que a las Veela no podian estar en el agua" - comento el pelinegro

"Asi es, pero solo pasa con grandes espacios acuaticos, a pesar de que solo somos un cuarto Veelas, nos afecta estar en lagos o playas, pero algo como una piscina podemos manejarlo con facilidad" - aclaro la bella peli platinada

Grabrielle le guio hasta la parte trasera del hogar, donde una hermosa mujer se movia cual sirena, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la mujer salir de debajo del agua a tal belleza

Fleur Delacour sin duda se habia vuelto mas hermosa aun, con una leve mirada hacia la menor de las hermanas se preguntaba si Gabrielle seria mas hermosa que ella

La veela mayor luego de secarse con una toalla se percato de la prescencia de su hermana y de un guapo joven que le parecia familiar

"Gabby, ¿quien es tu guapo amigo?" - pregunto mientras usaba su herencia Veela para atraer al joven solo para su diversion, pero este no mostro mas alla de un modesto sonrojo

"Es Harry Potter Fleur, asi que la atraccion no funcionara en el" - dijo sorprendiendo a la ex campeona de Beuxbaton

Mirando detalladamente, Fleur se dio cuenta qur el joven con el que compitio se habia vuelto un hombre en todo sentido, ademas que podia sentir un aire peligroso provenir de el

Habia escuchado rumores del supuesto encuentro entre el que no debe ser nombrado y Potter en el ministerio hacia unos meses y ver a Harry y sentir el latente poder magico solo reforzaba la veracidad de tal acontecimiento

"En ese caso, con el solo funciona la seduccion clasica" - comento mientras abrazaba al pelonegro que se sonrojo aun mas al sentir el cuerpo semi desnudo de la Veela

Gabrielle naturalmente no era feliz ante lo que veia, sonaria caprichoso y algo tonto, pero a pesar de todo ella aun veia un futuro con Harry y ahora que el no tenia pareja podria intentarlo

"Fleur, ¿No habias mencionado que comenzaste a verte con alguien que trabajaba en Gringgotts?" - pregunto llamando la atencion

"Asi es, pero no hay nada de malo en saludar a un amigo a quien no veia hace tiempo" - replico la Veela mayor mientras Harry trataba de recordar en que momento se habian vuelto amigos

Luego de unos segundos Fleur se dwspidio diciendo que debia vestirse apropiadamente pues no era educado estar en tan poca ropa ante Harry aunque este no emitio señal alguna de estar incomodo

No lo diria jamas pero mientras estuvo con Daphne se acostumbro al cuerpo semi desnudo de una mujer gracias a que ella tenia una fascinacion por nadar en cuanto descubrio la piscina en el hogar Evans el cual esta ya no se usa

Gabrielle llevo a Harry a su cuarto, donde este descanso un poco mientras prnsaba que hacer, Gabrielle por su lado pensaba en alguna manera de acercarse a Harry, naturalmente ella estaba al tanto de los sucesos que habian acontecido despues que ella volvio a Francia, pero habia cosas que solo Harry podria decir, lo cual podria ser muy dificil ya que el era muy reservado y siempre desviaba el tema a algo distinto cuando no queria conversar o solo queria dar poe terminada una conversacion

Luego de unos minutos ambos comenzaron a conversar, aunque la pequeña Veela era la que mas hablaba mientras el pelinegro trataba se pensar en como rastrear a colagusano y recuperar sus cosas o al menos el revolver de su abuelo materno y su varita

El tiempo paso y pronto escucharon como unas voces llamaban a ambas hermanas Delacour, Harry supuso eran los padres de ambas y acompaño a Gabrielle a saludar

Harry recordaba brevemente al padre de ambas, pero no muy bien debido a que se encontraron en una situacion algo urgente

Era un hombre de cabellera negra, con patillas que Llegaban hasta la barbilla seguida de una barba de al menos un par de dias, no era muy alto o bajo, su complexion era ligeramente gorda, pero la mirada wue traia denotaba la experiencia que poseia y que aconcejaba no tomarle por alguien pasivo

A su lado una version mas adulta de Fleur y Gabrielle sonreia al ver a ambas, la mujer sin duda alguna era hermosa, no habia falla alguna en lo que belleza podria faltarle, esa mujer tenia proporciones que agradarian a cualquiera, no dudaba que incluso mujeres caerian ante ella por una noche pues asi de hermosa era la madre Veela

"Gabby querida, ¿es el tu novio acaso?" - pregunto la señora Delacour mirando detalladamente a Harry que se sorprendio ante tales palabras

La menor de las mujeres Delacour se sonrojo y por unos momentos se dejo llevar por unas ideas pero rapidamente volvio en si

"No mama, el es mi amigo Harry Potter, recuerda que te habia comentado que habia hecho amistad con el durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, hoy me lo encontre mientras paseaba" - respondio la joven Veela

"Oh ya veo, es un placer conocerle joven Potter, soy Apolline Delacour y este es mi esposo Uriel Delacour" - se presento la hermosa mujer

Harry miro al señor Delacour preguntandose si el habia escogido el nombre de Gabrielle, pero decidio ignorar ese pensamiento en cuanto le vio abrir la boca

"Diganos señor Potter, ¿a que debemos su compañia esta noche o solo vino a ver a nuestra hija?" - pregunto con cierta hostilidad que provoco a Harry a reir nerviosamente

"Siendo honesto señor, fue un completo milagro que me encontrase con Gabrielle esta tarde, pues momentos antes me habian robado mi bolso donde tenia mis pertenencias y habia perseguido al ladron hasta que choque con ella, quien al saber que no tenia donde quedarme debido a que mi dinero estaba en mi bolso, ella ofrecio hablar con ustedes para permitirme pasar unos dias aqui en su hogar" - respondio mirando a ambos señores Delacour

"Por supuesto que puedes quedarte Joven Potter, nuestra hija se desilusionaria si negasemos el hospedarte cuando ella tan amable trata de ayudarte" - dijo Apolline sonriendo - "Ya pronto sera hora de comer, que tal si vamos al comedor mientras esperamos" - comento mientras caminaba junto a su esposo

"Vamos Harry, seguro debes tener hambre" - hablo Fleur sonriendo

Harry no la habia visto desde la tarde y ahora veia que llevaba una camisa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo resaltando sus curvas asi como su pecho que si bien no eran grandes tampoco eran pequeños, bajando la mirada vio que llevaba una falda corta color purpura junto a unas pantys que cubrian bien sus largas y torneadas piernas terminando en unos zapatos negros

Gabrielle vio el sutil sonrojo en el rostro de Potter y miro molesta a su hermana quien parecia divertida

Ambas hermanas se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry, quien por primera vez se sentia arrinconado ante ambas hermanas, por unos momentos penso que el era el nuevo juguete de ambas y si bien pasar su tiempo con ambas no era para nada desagradable... Habian cosas mas importantes que perder el tiempo con dos chicas que posiblemente no volveria a ver

La comida fue relativamente tranquila, Harry trato de ignorar la mirada de ambas Veela mientras respondia las preguntas de Apolline sobre que hacia el en Francia asi como algunas cosas sobre noticias que se escuchaban con respecto a el

Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta el sonido de un telefono

Uriel se levanto y fue a contestar, luego de unos minutos se escucharon unos gritos y corto la llamada mientras regresaba a su lugar en la mesa

"¿Sucedio algo querido?" - pregunto su esposa mirando con preocupacion

"Hallaron dos cuerpos con la marca de ese señor oscuro" - dijo serio

Harry se tenso al escuchar eso, pero no hizo nada y continuo cortando la carne en su plato

"Con estos van seis que son encontrados, no se que sucede pero sin duda aquel mago tenebroso trata de expandir sus influencias" - dijo mirando a Potter - "Digame señor Potter, ¿usted no sabe nada al respecto?" - cuestiono mirando a Harry

Harry miro al señor Delacour y este sintio algo peligrosamente ominoso y podria jurar que la temperatura subio un poco

"Lo lamento, pero yo solo he venido tratando de relajarme de todo lo que sucede en Reino Unido, desconocia que el trataba de expandirse fuera del pais" - respondio serio - "Ademas como he mencionado antes, mi varita esta junto a las cosas que me robaron por lo que aunque quisiera hacer algo me seria imposible" - comento volviendo a mirar el plato se comida

La cena continuo con un aire de intranquilidad, Harry por su parte pensaba en salir a investigar despues, aun sin varita podria arreglarselas

Luego de comer Apolline llevo a Harry al cuarto de huespedes, donde podria descansar mientras estuviese alli, ademas de disculparse por su esposo

"Lo lamento Harry, el ha estado asi desde ayer en la noche, donde encontraron a varios magos y animagos muertos en un incendio, no se que sucede pero segun mi esposo alguien esta cazando a los magos oscuros que siguen al que no debe ser nombrado" - dijo la señora antes de retirarse del cuarto

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que dijo la matriarca Delacour, aparentemente alguien mas estaba dando caza a esos infelices, Harry se alegraba de saber que no era el unico que tenia la dispocision de hacer lo necesario para hacerles frente

"Decidido, en cuanto se duerman saldre a investigar, seguramente con las cosas asi esa rata tratara de huir pronto" - murmuro serio sin darse cuenta que la puerta se cerraba lentamente detras de el

Cuando vio que el reloj del cuarto marcaba las 1 am decidio salir, realizando un hechizo para que sus pisadas no hiciesen ruido salio de la habitacion hasta llegar a la puerta

No habia mucho que pudiese hacer pero sabia que Pettigrew no era especialmente bueno en combate, solo necesitaba estsr lo suficientemente cerca de el para apuñalarle o quemarlo con su fuego

Con un movimiento de manos la puerta se abrio y procedio a salir, encontrandose con Gabrielle apoyada contra la pared

"Llevaba mucho esperando ¿sabes?" - comento mirando al oji verde

"Me escuchaste, ¿cierto?" - cuestiono con seriedad

"Asi es, pero no entiendo, ¿por que quieres arriesgarte si no tienes tu varita?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro

"Aun sin ella puedo defenderme, ademas es importsnte que atrape a alguien que esta en la ciudad antes que escape" - dijo serio - "Es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitacion Gabrielle, no habra nada bueno si me acompañas" - dijo serio

La joven miro hacia el interior de su hogar y solo cerro la puerta mientras miraba a Harry

"Aunque no me quieras a tu lado ire por que me preocupo por ti" - dijo seria - "Si no lo hago no podria descansar esta u otra noche si algo te pasase" - comento con preocupacion - "Ademas, yo si tengo una varita" - dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba su varita

Harry suspiro resignado, la chica era muy terca y sabia bien que no habia argumento que impidiese que le acompañe

"Bien, pero tendras que hacerme caso en todo lo que diga, si algo te pasa tu familia me dara caza hasta el fin de los tiempos" - replico caminando junto a la bella doncella internandose en las calles nocturnas de Paris

Fin del capitulo


	18. Pasion y Muerte

Capitulo 17: Noches parisinas (Parte 3: Pasion y muerte)

La noche no era tan fria, pero el aire que corria daba una sensacion relajante como un viento frio en un dia caluroso

Harry caminaba con precaucion en las calles, tener que ir acompañado de una alegre Gabrielle Delacour no era exactamente lo que habia pensado pero no era algo que pudiese evitar, si bien las cosas eran peligrosas, mas aun cuando el no dominaba muchos hechizos sin varita y solo contaba con sus poderes como elemental y una daga bañada en veneno de basilisco

Solo esperaba tener la suerte de hallar a Pettigrew o a alguien que le lleve a el y poner fin a su miserable existencia

Gabrielle por su parte sabia que no podia desconcentrarse, no era un juego de niños en lo que se acababa de meter, pero no podia evitar sentirse feliz de estar junto a aquel pelinegro una vez mas

Ella no se hacia ilusiones tontas, podia ver como eran las cosas, que su padre haya estado tanto tiempo en los Aurores le habian hecho entender que las cosas no eran tan lindas siempre y ciertamente esa noche no seria una linda si Harry tenia exito

Como una Veela, ella sabia reconocer las emociones, si bien Harry era alguien dificil de leer la mayoria del tiempo debido a su excesiva reserva social, a veces era tan trasparente como un cristal, la joven Delacour podia ver con claridad el ansia vengativa asi como la furia que trataba de mantener en control

Una vez Harry le confeso que su poder como elemental de fuego tenia relacion a los sentimientos, mientras mas puro fuese el sentimiento mas intensas serian las flamas que podria usar y esa noche... No le extrañaria que el infierno se desatase

Cuando la luna se situo en lo mas alto del cielo oscuro, ambos jovenes se detuvieron en una plaza por unos momentos

"Esa rata podria estar en cualquier parte si no se a escapado, mas aun si usa su forma de Animago, si tuviese mi varita podria usar el Patronus para buscar en mas lugares maldicion" - comento mas para si mismo que para su acompañante

"Tranquilo Harry, se que podras encontrarle, seguramente estaran ocultandose debido a que alguien mas los esta buscando" - dijo tratando de calmar al pelinegro

"Tienes razon, es solo que saber que esta tan cerca ese maldito traidor y no poder atraparle me toca profundamente" - dijo serio el oji verde - "Gracias Gabby" - hablo mirando a los ojos azules de la joven para luego volver a caminar

La peliplatinada chica se sonrojo levemente y sonrio mientras seguia de cerca al famoso heroe ingles, ella definitivamente queria estar cerca de el y apoyarle tanto como pudiese y ya sabia como

En otra parte de la ciudad, sentado contra una pared un encapuchado sacaba de un bolso deportivo un revolver y comenzaba a cargarlo con una sola bala para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, metio la mano de nuevo en el bolso y saco una varita

"Es hora" - murmuro viendo a la distancia a un grupo de figuras caminar con cierta rapidez - "Aun le quedan algunos idiotas para protegerse pero no tiene su varita para huir, esta vez no tiene donde correr" - dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a seguir al grupo misterioso

De vuelta con Harry y Gabrielle

Ambos jovenes caminaban con calma, la noche se hacia mas oscuro por momentos debido a las nubes que cubrian las nubes y las luces artificiales apenas iluminaban, lo que provocaba que la joven doncella se acercase mas al pelinegro para estar en calma

Esto causaba que Harry perdiese algo de concentracion en su alrededor pues el sentir la cercania de la joven Delacour era algo que lo sacaba de enfoque

Por momentos se preguntaba si ella trataba de hacer un movimiento en el, pero luego trataba de no pensar en ello, en otras cirscunstancias estaria encantado de entablar una relacion con ella, eran buenos amigos en cierta forma, si bien ella era una fan de "Harry Potter", sabia que ella se dio cuenta que el Potter litelario y el real solo compartian la peligrosa suerte de estar en situaciones muy malas

Pero no era el momento para ello y el no tenia la dispocision para hacerlo, no con el destino que le aguardaba, por eso preferia ignorar los intentos de la joven

La busqueda continuo sin mayor exito, cuando Gabrielle vio el reloj, este marcaba 3:45 am, pronto amaneceria y ellos debian volver al hogar Delacour si no querian llamar la atencion del padre de la joven

"Harry, sera mejor volver a casa, de otra forma no regresaremos a tiempo y mi papa se dara cuenta de que no estamos en casa, lo que hara que sospeche mas de ti" - comento la joven con cierta preocupacion

Harry se detuvo en medio de la calle, pensativo, habia verdad en lo que la joven Delacour hablo, el padre de ella si bien no sospechaba a tal grado de el, si no estaba en casa ciertamente lo haria y mas aun si se daba cuenta que su hija le acompaño

Con un suspiro de cansancio miro a la joven, honestamente... No le importaba, pero si no lo hacia aumentaria sus problemas mas de lo necesario y en su precaria situacion no podia permitirselo

"Bien Gabby, tienes razon" - dijo con una sonrisa forzada que no paso desapercibida por la joven

¡BOOM!

Ambos se giraron en direccion a donde unas flamas se veian, Harry no dudo y partio corriendo hacia el lugar, Gabrielle solo pudo seguirle varios metros atras pues el pelinegro era muy rapido para ella

Cuando la joven llego al lugar vio un cuerpo en el suelo junto a Harry, quien sostenia la mirada en direccion a la distancia donde vio una figura correr

"¿Harry que suce-? - no pudo terminar la frase pues el pelinegro tomo la varita a un lado del cuerpo y corrio nuevamente

La joven al acercarse al cadaver vio que este tenia una marca en el ante brazo izquierdo en forma de cadaver con una serpiente

Al ver eso sabia que como un sabueso Harry no dejaria ir a su presa

Las varitas funcionan de forma curiosa, ahora entendia eso, Harry sentia que la conexion entre el y esa varita era terrible, recordo a Neville por unos instantes, comprendiendo mejor por que le costo tanto realizar hechizos en los primeros años de escuela

Pero no importaba, tenia suficiente control magico como para sortear ese tipo de problemas, tal vez no serian tan efectivos sus hechizos como lo serian con su varita pero lograria al menos herir a sus enemigos

A varios metros de el vio a alguien correr, no sabia quien pero estsba relacionado a esa explosion y el cadaver con la marca tenebrosa

Corrio por varios minutos detras de ese tipo hasta que vio que se detuvo en una calle principal, por lo que pudo ver frente a el estaban varios mortifagos, pero ni rastro de la rata

Con cuidado se acerco y vio claramente que aquel encapuchado tenia un bolso colgando de su hombro que reconocio como suyo

No pudo seguir pensando mas pues pronto iniciaron el combate, los hechizos comenzaron a volar rapidamente causando destrozos en via publica, por suerte a esa hora no habria nadie pero la conmocion no pasaria desapercibida por mucho

El encapuchado no usaba escudos, evadia o redirigia los hechizos, una gran habilidad sin duda demostraba, pronto comenzo a vencer a los seguidores de Voldemort que caian con heridas fatales, ya sea por hechizos del mismo encapuchado o por que este se las ingeniaba en usar a otros de escudo

Cuando la batalla termino sintio una mano en su hombro, impidiendo que se acercase a la figura misteriosa

"Tengo miedo Harry, no nos acerquemos a ese tipo" - dijo la joven mirando al encapuchado

Pero no habia temor o miedo en su mirada, habia algo muy distinto, lujuria y deseo

Pero el pelinegro debia estar de acuerdo, ese sujeto era habil, apenas y uso hechizos que cualquiera sabria, ademas sus reflejos y velocidad fisica eran algo que debio entrenar por mucho tiempo

Pero eso no importaba pues ese sujeto tenia sus cosas, con que motivo no lo sabia pero ciertamente debia alcanzarlo y recuperar sus pertenencias o nisiquiera podria volver a casa

"Debo alcanzarle Gabrielle, ese tipo tiene mis pertenencias y debo recuperarlas, ademas no puedo permitir que el sea quien acabe con Pettigrew" - dijo corriendo detras del encapuchado que desaparecia en la distancia

Gabrielle suspiro, la terquedad era sin duda algo caracteristico de el, cuando una idea se le metia en la cabeza sin importar que la llevaria acabo

"Sin duda tomare mi premio cuando todo esto acabe" - murmuro mirando a Harry correr para seguirlo con calma por una ruta distinta

Harry por su parte siguio por varios minutos al encapuchado que desaparecio por un callejon, sin pensarlo entro en el

El callejon le llevo a otra calle y a pocos metros vio al encapuchado internarse en otro callejon, siguiendole de cerca Harry continuo en esa situacion por un buen rato, hasta que le perdio de vista

"¿Como diablos lo perdi de vista?" - se cuestiono sorprendido a la vez que se sentia como un idiota

"No lo hiciste, es solo que rara vez la gente mira hacia atras" - dijo alguien detras suyo

Antes de poder darse la vuelta Harry sintio algo metalico impactar su cabeza para despues sentir el frio suelo mientras eacucho una sola palabra

"Eiffel"

... ... ... ... ... ... - varios minutos despues

"Y... Rry... Des... Ta vamos... Ra...do... ¡Harry!" - comenzo a escuchar

Desorientado y con un serio dolor de cabeza comenzo a recuperar la conciencia

"Gracias a dios que despertaste" - escucho una voz femenina que reconocio era Gabrielle

"¿Que me paso?" - pregunto apoyandose contra la pared"

"No lo se, te encontre inconciente y he tratado de despertarte desde hace rato" - dijo von seriedad - "Los aurores estan cerca y debemos irnos de aqui, de otra manera nos inculparan por lo que ha sucedido" - dijo mirando hacia la calle

Eiffel

"Es verdad" - dijo mirando a la Veela - "Gabrielle, ¿que tan lejos esta la torre Eiffel" - pregunto serio

"A unos 20 minutos corriendo de aqui" - respondio extrañada por la repentina pregunta

Harry se levamto y comenzo a correr, debia alcanzarle antes de que fuese demasiado tarde

La joven Delacour suspiro y murmuro algo sobre que una chica no deberia ser la que corra tras el chico

En cosa de minutos vio la famosa torre francesa, gracias a su velocidad podia hacerlo en menos tiempo del que dijo Gabrielle, ya casi llegaba solo le faltaba un poco mas para estar frente a la torre

 **BANG**

El sonido de una bala se escucho con claridad, alarmado corrio tan rapido como podia, pero para cuando llego vio como un cuerpo caia al suelo

Como si alguien le estrujase el corazon se acerco y vio que el cadaver era alguien que reconocio con facilidad

"Pettigrew" - murmuro para luego mirar hacia lo mas alto de la torre donde el sujeto al que persiguio miraba para luego desaparecer

"Harry" - escucho detras de el, al darse la vuelta vio a Gabrielle que se notaba comenzaba a sudar - "Debemos irnos rapido o nos atraparan, ese sonido de disparo se debio escuchar por todas partes" - dijo apresurada

Sabiendo que no podia hacer nada mas comenzo a correr lejos del lugar, sintiendo un sabor amargo ante toda la situacion y furia hacia el encapuchado

Para cuando lograron volver a la casa Delacour, ambos se encontraron con ambos padres esperandoles en la estancia principal, la mirada de del señor Delacour decia todo lo que Harry necesitaba

Estaba en serios problemas

Fin del capitulo


	19. Contrarreloj

Capitulo 18: Noches parisinas (parte 4: Contrarreloj)

Gabrielle y Harry estaban sentados en dos sillas del estudio personal de Uriel Delacour, quien miraba con furia reprimida al pelinegro pero esto podria cambiar en los siguientes momentos segun veia Harry

"Explicame, ¿Por que llevaste a mi hija a lo que sea que hiciste anoche?" - cuestiono mirando a Potter

Harry le miraba sin temor a la repercucion, sabia que algo podia salir mal y terminar de esta forma, lastimosamente no esperaba que terminase en la mas molesta situacion

"No tiene caso tratar de engañarle, asi que sere directo" - dijo mirando al hombre que le miro con leve curiosidad - "Vine a asesinar a Peter Pettigrew" - respondio serio

El señor Delacour miro a Harry buscando alguna señal de mentira, añgun movimiento facial, pero nada, el chico decia la verdad

"Peter Pettigrew, el hombre que segun se dice traiciono a tus padres, quienes eran sus amigos en su epoca de estudiante, ¿como estas seguro que ese vil hombre esta en esta ciudad?" - pregunto mirando al joven mago que le sostenia la mirada sin inmutarse

"Tengo mis metodos, se que el esta aqui, anoche casi le atrapo pero alguien mas se me adelanto y le mato" - dijo con cierta molestia

Uriel miro a Harry con severidad - "¿Alguien mas?, explicate" - indico serio

"Anoche vimos a alguien mas atacando a los mortifagos, asesino a varios de ellos, si no es que a todos ya, lastimosamente no pude ver su rostro debido a que usaba una capucha y siempre estuvo a varios metros de distancia, el unico momento en que estuvo cerca fue cuando me dejo inconciente por unos momentos antes de que asesinase a Pettigrew" - relato el joven

"¿Como se que no estas inventando todo esto para encubrirte?" - pregunto mirando a Harry

"Seria imposible pues no tengo mi varita y no soy muy bueno con hechiceria sin varita" - respondio serio

Algo le decia que eso era mentira, todos sus años en los Aurores le permitia sentir algo, como un sentido de peligro y este le indicaba ahora que no bajase la guardia ante Potter, aun sin varita algo le decia que el seguia siendo peligroso

"Bien, ahora responde, ¿Por que llevaste a Gabby contigo?" - pregunto mirando a ambos

"Ella dijo que si no lo hacia, hablaria con usted inmediatamente, lo cual por obvias razones no podia permitir, aunque no esperaba terminar asi ciertamente" - respondio con cierto desinteres en su voz

Esto llamo ligeramente la atencion del padre de Gabrielle, parecia que el chico no le veia como una amenaza o alguien de quien debia preocuparse mucho

Harry por su parte pensaba que hacer, con Pettigrew muerto no tenia razones para seguir alli, pero debia de hallar su bolso con sus cosas para regresar a casa, de otra forma todo lo que ha entrenado y aprendido terminaria siendo inutil

Poco despues de que terminase de sermonear a Gabrielle sobre seguir a chicos a hacer cosas peligrosas les permitio salir no sin antes una advertencia para Harry

"Ahora me ire al ministerio, muchas cosas sucedieron y debo ponerme al dia, pero para cuando vuelva espero que estes a kilometros de distancia Potter" - indico mirando al oji verde quien asintio a lo dicho y se retiro junto a la joven Veela

Harry decidio ir a dormir, sentia el cansancio y seria mejor estsr calmado para decidir que hacer

Cuando desperto vio a Gabrielle a un costado, en sus manos tenia un medallon que reconocio de inmediato

"¡Tienes un giratiempo!" - exclamo sorprendida mientras veia aquel objeto

Despertandose con pereza y un ligero dolor de cabeza por el calor de la tarde, Harry de un movimiento de mano recupero el delicado objeto

"¿Como lo obtuviste?" - pregunto curiosa

"Lo tome cuando asalte el ministerio de magia hace unos meses, nadie sabe que poseo uno y es preferible que se quede asi" - dijo mirando el objeto para luego sonreir

Gabrielle le miro con calma, una disimulada sonrisa adorno su bello rostro al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro que miraba el giratiempo

"Dime Gabby, ¿en qur momento aparecieron los cuerpos con la marca tenebrosa?" - pregunto mirando a la chica

"Aparecieron hace dos dias, papa comenzo a actuar extraño desde entonces, aunque mama logro hacer que hablase debido al estress que sentia por todo el asunto" - respondio la joven

"Entonces esto comenzo un dia antes que yo llegase a la ciudad por lo menos" - murmuro mirando el medallon - "Tu padre si que debe tener confianza para hablar de esto abiertamente con ustedes, supongo que cuando hablo ayer en la cena era para saber si tenia relacion con el tema o no" - comento pensativo

"Seguramente, papa suele sospechar de la gente que no conoce sin importar quienes sean y dado tu historial con el señor oscuro no le debio parecer raro que estuvieses cerca para cuando aparecieron los cuerpos" - dijo la hermosa joven

"Vaya, hablas como el" - bromeo el pelinegro

"Quiero ser auror cuando terline mis estudios y papa me ayuda con eso cuando tiene tiempo aunque el y mama no estan de acuerdo me apoyan igual" - dijo la joven sonriendo

La joven francesa vio algo de tristeza en la mirada de Harry, recordando que el nunca conto con sus padres debido a Voldemort, el joven desconocia en cierta forma esa conexion entre padres e hijos

Por su parte el pelinegro pensaba si era correcto usar el giratiempo

"(Hasta donde se, el giratiempo solo lleva al inicio del dia, ha habido casos donde se dice que el mago puede forzar un viaje mas alla de eso, pero es muy peligroso ya que el solo uso de este objeto desgarra el tejido del tiempo y posiblemente de la realidad... Pero tampoco es como si tuviese otra opcion, ademas si uso esto, la ultima vez que use uno fue con Hermione pero no retrocedimos mucho, esta vez arriesgare mas de la cuenta)" - penso con seriedad

"Harry, ¿planeas usar el giratiempo?" - pregunto la peliplateada Veela

"Si, a este paso dudo encontrar mis cosas, ademas si lo uso podre confirmar algo que acabo de pensar" - comento serio

"¿Que cosa?" - pregunto la Delacour menor

"Que la persona que tiene me robo era el 'yo' del futuro, que se arriesgo para alcanzar y enfrentar a los mortifagos y a Pettigrew, si es asi entonces yo asesine a la rata desgraciada asi como a los mortifagos que el equipo de tu padre encontro estos dias y a los que vi anoche, pero solo estare seguro de ello si viajo en el tiempo" - dijo pensativo pero serio - "Esta vez sin embargo no puedes acompañarme, viajar en el tiempo es muy peligroso y ahora debo hacerlo pasando el limite recomendado, posiblemente me equivoque o falle algo y no te pondre en mas peligro del que estuviste anoche" - comento serio

Gabrielle se mordio el labio ligeramente pero sonrio - "Espera aqui, traere algo para que puedas cubrir tu rostro, seria malo si alguien te reconoce antes de que tu yo del pasado llegase aqui, ademas ya no podras quedarte aqui para evitar a mi familia y sospechen algo" - dijo saliendo de la habitacion

Ella tenia razon, no podia permitir ser visto por nadie, el giratiempo segun algunos rumores podia dejar a la persona en lugares al azar o llevar incluso a la persona al mismo lugar en el que estaba a la hora deseada de viaje, esperaba que no le pasase eso, aunque ahora que conocia mas o menos bien la ciudad podria realizar una aparicion para trasladarse pero aun no era muy bueno en ello si se trata de largas distancias

Ademas, debia tener mucho cuidado pues no podria recuperar sus cosas hasta el momento en que se las robaron, ya sea el mismo quien lo hizo o alguien mas

Solo podria contar con la daga de basilisco y unos cuantos hechizos

"(Si no recuerdo mal, eran seis seguidores de Voldemort quienes habian muerto para el momento de mi llegada a esta casa, debere tener cuidado al enfrentarles... Comienzo a pensar que en realidad todo fue hecho por mi, considerando mi suerte no seria raro)" - penso con cierto grado de humor

Gabrielle regreso con una bufanda en las manos, la cual puso alrededor del cuello de Harry

"Con esto podras cubrir tu rostro cuando lo necesites, no es lo mejor pero creo que funcionara hasta que tengas tus cosas de vuelta" - dijo mirando al pelinegro que asintio a lo dicho

"Eso espero, sera dificil arreglarmelas sin mi varita pero debo hacerlo" - dijo colocandose el medallon en el cuello y comenzar a hacerlo girar

Gabrielle retrocedio unos pasos alejandose, luego de varios segundos el pelinegro la miro y sonrio

"Hasta luego Harry" - dijo mirando al joven desaparecer

La joven suspiro para luego sonreir, con calma camino hacia su habitacion, donde vio a un joven vestido con pantalones jeans blanco junto a unos zapatos negros y una playera sin mangas blanca sentado en su cama, al lado de el habia un bolso deportivo, en la mano derecha sostenia un revolver

"Bienvenido de vuelta Harry" - saludo sonriendo a lo que el joven sonrio mirando a la Veela

PASADO

Harry vio como el mundo daba vueltas muy rapidamente, se sintio mareado y con ganas de vomitar

Cuando todo se detuvo, vio que estaba en la misma habitacion en la que habia descansado, viendo por la ventana vio que apenas habia amanecido

"Parece que si pasa del limite no es especifico" - murmuro tomando el medallon pero este se volvio polvo - "Tal parece que ahora solo puedo seguir adelante, no habra otra oportunidad" - dijo sonriendo

Luego de unos minutos con cuidado salio de la habitacion, podia escuchar las voces de Apolline y Fleur que hablaban en Frances en lugar de Ingles como hacian cuando hablaban con el

Decidiendo que seria muy arriesgado salir por la puerta principal decidio esperar un poco, pero en ese instante una puerta cercana se abrio

Taradeando una melodia Harry vio a Uriel con una toalla cubriendole la parte inferior del cuerpo mientras se secaba la cabeza, con rapide se metio a la habitacion mas cercana

Cerrando la puerta con extremo cuidado logro evadir el peligro, suspirando miro la habitacion pero se drtuvo de inmediato

Frente a el, Gabrielle Delacour estaba de pie sosteniendo un brasier rojo en sus manos

Harry vio a la hermosa joven en toda su gloria, pero haciendo lo maximo por reprimir sus pensamientos se acerco a la jovrn Veela y le tapo la boca evitando que gritase a la vez que caia a la cama con ella debajo

"Gabby te lo pido guarda silencio por favor y te explicare todo" - dijo mirando a la joven que parecia querer gritar pero luego de unos momentos comenzaba a calmarse

"¿P-podrias le-levantarte por favor?" - pregunto con un notorio sonrojo

Harry se levanto rapidamente, viendo por unos momentos el bien formado pecho desnudo de la Veela para luego usar toda su capacidad en las artes de la mente para calmarse

Luego de unos minutos Gabrielle le dijo que podia abrir los ojos, la joven estaba usando una playera sin mangas negra junto a una camisa a cuadros, shorts jean y unas sandalias con plataforma

"(¿Por que Harry Potter esta en mi casa?... Mas importante... ¡Me vio desnuda!)" - pensaba la joven al ver al pelinegro frente a ella - "¿Que... Que haces aqui?" - pregunto tratando de controlar su sonrojo

"Vine en busca de una persona, para ello tuve que usar un giratiempo que se daño, apareci aqui debido a que estaba junto a ti en el instante en que realice el viaje" - respondio serio - "Solo pido que no le digas nada a nadie, el Harry de este tiempo aun no llega y es precisamente por ello que debo pasar desapercibido" - dijo mirando a la joven Veela

Toc Toc

Harry miro a Gabrielle y esta le indico que se ocultase en el armario de su ropa, sin perder tiempo Harry se metio y con la puerta ligeramente abierta observo a Fleur ingresar a la habitacion

No supo de que hablaron pero parece que la mayor de las hermanas no sospecho de su presencia o algo

Cuando era seguro salir, Gabrielle le indico

"Digamos te creo, ¿que pasara ahora?" - cuestiono la joven

"Nada, yo debo hallarles antes de mi llegada... Lo que me recuerda, ¿que dia es hoy?" - pregunto

"Martes 16, ¿que hay con ello?" - pregunto extrañada la joven francesa

"Entonces fue todo bien... Veras, debido a que viaje mas alla del limite recomendado por seguridad, no sabia que tan atras viaje, pero tal parece que viaje el tiempo justo, dos dias desde el salto y un dia antes de que yo llegase a la ciudad por lo que entonces tengo un dia para hallarles" - dijo serio

"¿No mencionaste a una persona?, ¿por que ahora hablas como si fuese un grupo o algo asi?" - cuestiono la Veela

"(No por nada su padre le enseña a ser auror)" - penso mirando a la joven - "Busco a una persona, pero esta protegida poe un grupo" - respondio serio - "No te preocupes por ello" - comento

"Harry no termino de comprender esta situacion pero algo me dice que es peligroso y no debo dejarte ir por tu cuenta" - dijo la joven con seriedad - "Ademas, me dijiste que no tienes tu varita ni nada para defenderte, necesitas ayuda" - dijo con una leve sonrisa

"Nada de eso, conozco esa sonrisa, ademas puedo protegerme" - dijo creando una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda desenfundaba su daga - "No estoy desprotegido, puedo arreglarmelas por mi cuenta" - dijo con seriedad

Gabrielle vio la veracidad de las palabras, podia sentir el flujo de magia en Potter, pero habia una carta aun que podia usar

"Mi padre es el jefe de los aurores, si no me dejas ir contigo le dire todo" - dijo sonriendo

"(Guapa y chantajista... Lo peor es que no es la primera vez)" - penso sintiendo ganas de darse golpes contra la pared - "Bien... Pero solo hasta el anochecer, no debo alterar el tiempo mas de lo debido y ciertamente voy a arriesgar mucho en los dias siguientes" - dijo serio - "Ahora, ayudame a salir de aqui, nadie debe verme especialmente tu padre" - dijo mirando a la chica que sonrio al ver que consiguio lo que queria sin saber las concecuencias de ello

Fin del capitulo

Espero les hayan gustado estos caps, como pueden ver Harry esta en el pasado y tiene mucho que hacer, pienso que en dos caps seria suficiente para terminar este arco argumental y luego entraremos con sexto año de escuela, claro nada parecido a como fue en la pelicula o libro

A mas tardar la proxima actualizacion sera antes de navidad, nos leemos


	20. Harry el malo

Buenas, aqui les traigo la ultima maraton del año o tal vez la primera del año segun esten leyendo, de todas formas disfruten

Capitulo 19: Noches Parisinas (Parte 5: Harry el malo)

Harry miraba como pasaba la gente caminando cada uno a su propio paso, habia pasado una hora desde que con ayuda de Gabrielle logro salir del hogar de la familia Delacour sin que nadie notase su presencia

Ahora debia enfocarse en hallar a Pettigrew y su grupo de condenados tan rapido como pudiese, pero al mismo tiempo formulaba planes para enfrentarles, sin su varita estaba en mucha desventaja, ademas de no poner en riesgo a su acompañante Veela que se aproximaba con dos conos de helado mientras sonreia

"(Ella seguro disfruta de esto, supongo que esta feliz, aunque espero que no tenga otra clase de ideas en su mente, podria tratar de borrar sus recuerdos pero sin mi varita no puedo realizar el hechizo y usar la varita de ella esta fuera de cuestion... Si hubiese logrado huir sin tener que involucrarla antes de tiempo, todo hubiese sido mejor, pero ahora tendre que trabajar sobre la marcha, al menos asi podre asegurar que mi yo pasado estara en buenas manos y todo ira segun lo que experimente)" - penso mientras tomaba uno de los helados que la joven traia en sus manos

Por su parte la joven Veela estaba encantada, una parte de ella habia tratado de olvidar al famoso mago elemental, pensando que solo era enamoramiento tipico de una chica de su edad, pero otra parte le decia lo contrario, Harry era alguien muy agradable cuando lograbas pasar de su mascara de indiferencia y bastante afectuoso en privado segun vio en su tiempo en Hogwarts, claramente como cualquier otro humano tenia sus fallas, pero nada que le hiciese sentir desagrado en algun nivel

Como mago el era muy superior a varios que conocia, le era desconocido a que punto pero como una Veela, ella estaba en contacto cercano con la esencia de la magia y podia sentir el poder que el tenia, mientras el estuviese tranquilo era calido y en cierta forma provocaba que no quisiera alejarse mucho de el, pero cuando se enfurecia era como presenciar llamas furiosas que quemaban todo a su paso, aun recordaba la sensacion que experimento despues de la segunda prueba em el torneo de los tres magos, donde el partio iracundo en busca del director

Las Veelas tambien manejaban las llamas, como tal Gabrielle deseaba domar el fuego que ardia en el joven Potter y con ello tenerlo como siempre soño

Ambos jovenes estuvieron sentados disfrutando del helado mientras pensaban profundamente, no fue hasta que acabaron de comer que volvieron a la realidad

"Entonces, ¿que hacemos ahora?" - pregunto la francesa bruja

"Lastimosamente no tengo pistas, por lo que habra que deambular en busca de alguna señal, ademas no conozco bien la ciudad, espero puedas llevarme hacia las areas donde viven magos" - respondio con calma

Gabrielle no dijo nada, feliz de simplemente pasar el tiempo con el chico que deseaba, aun si no eran las circunstancias que hubiese querido para tal ocasion

Ambos jovenes caminaron deambulando por la ciudad, tal como Harry queria, Gabrielle le llevo por las zonas magicas, el pelinegro tomo nota de aquellos lugares, pensando que debera visitarlos una vez se separe de la joven Veela

Cuando el sol comenzaba a descender y el cielo lentamente adquiria un tono rojizo, habian terminado de visitar las zonas magicas, por sugerencia de la chica Delacour tomaron el bus y viajaron por la zona Muggle de la capital francesa

Harry de vez en cuando veia con cierta diversion como varios hombres y algunas mujeres no podian dejar de ver a Gabby, que apenada trataba de ocultar su rostro de angel, ciertamente el encanto de una Veela era de cuidado, solo podia preguntarse como seria si estuviese junto a una Veela pura

Cuando bajaron del bus, Gabrielle miraba hacia una capilla que Harry no reconocio debido a su poco interes en temas religiosos

"¿Sucede algo con ese lugar?" - pregunto mirando a la bella joven que le miro con cierta nostalgia

"Nada, es solo que cuando la abuela estaba aun con nosotros, nos llevaba a Fleur y a mi a aquella capilla, lo que mas me encantaba eran los conciertos de organo que se realizan - comento con una leve sonrisa en su rostro - "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que venia por aca, es de las pocas cosas de la sociedad no magica que me agradan, me gustaria venir en el futuro, claro acompañada si se pudiese" - comento mirando a Harry que sonrio ligeramente

"Si alguna vez vuelvo a esta ciudad te llevare a un concierto de organo" - comento para luego seguir caminando seguido de la joven que sonrio mientras sentia como su corazon latia rapidamente

Harry se sentia un poco mal por hacer una promesa que muy posiblemente no podria cumplir, pero decidio dejar de lado esos pensamientos y volver a enfocarse en lo que importaba de verdad

"(Hasta ahora solo he sentido de forma ligera rastros de presencias oscuras, mantener este horrocrux esta dando sus frutos, cada vez nos estamos acercando a ellos, solo debo de encontrar a uno de ellos y tendre las respuestas que necesito, lo lamento por Gabrielle pero no por que este conmigo no sere tam brutal como debo para enfrentar a los seguidores de Voldemort)" - penso mirando a su alrededor de reojo

Para cuando el sol estaba ya casi oculto en el horizonte, se detuvieron a comer en un restorant cerca de la torre Eiffel

"¿Sucede algo Harry?, has edtado pensativo mirando la torre desde que nos sentamos" - cuestiono mirando al joven de ojos verdes

"Ahh, lo lamento, es solo que recorde que cerca de la torre fue que me robaron mis cosas... Mejor dicho robaran, por lo que pensaba en mañana cuando se acercase la hora, vigilar que sucede e intervenir para recuperar mis cosas" - replico pensativo

"Entiendo... Espera, ¿no se supone que mirntras perseguias al ladron te encontraras conmigo?" - pregunto mirando al joven mago que asintio

"Tienes razon" - dijo pensativo para luego mirar a la joven - "En ese caso necesito que ayudes con eso, no se si alguien mas me robaria o era yo mismo, pero de una u otra forma debes encontrarte con mi yo pasado mañana" - dijo mirando a la joven que asintio al pedido

"¿Pero que pasara contigo?" - pregunto seria

"Recuperare mis cosas de una u otra forma, por lo que estare bien, podre enfrentar a Colagusano y sus amigos sin problemas y si va todo bien tendre a la rata traidora en mis manos para poner fin a su miserable existencia" - dijo con una sonrisa que intimido a la joven - "Lo lamento Gabrielle" - se disculpo mirando a la joven

"No te preocupes, entiendo que estes ansioso, cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaria supongo" - comento tratando de aminorar el ambiente

Se mantuvieron en silencio luego de eso, disfrutando de la comida mientras cada uno pensaba

"(Desde hace unos momentos he sentido como aumenta la presencia de la magia oscura en el entorno, la noche casi cae y no dudo que ellos se moveran, desconozco si se reuniran con los licantropos hoy o si ya lo hicieron, sin mi pistola y varita no podre enfrentar a los hombres lobo que pueda encontrar, segun se generalmente estan en manadas por lo que si me veo en esa situacion de enfrentarles no podre hacerlo por mucho aun con mi poder de elemental, ademas de ser posible preferiria que Voldemort y su circulo interno no sepan con claridad que tanto control tengo de ello, el que sepan que cuento con tal capacidad ya me quita algo de ventaja pero si no conocen hasta que punto aun tengo espacio para sorprenderles desprevenidos)" - penso con seriedad - "(Sera mejor mantener un perfil bajo mientras pueda, debo atacar con toda la letalidad que pueda para vencerles)" - penso mientras llevaba lo ultimo de comida en su plato

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, Gabrielle pagando todo, lo que llevo a que la mujer que los antendio le diese una mirada de reproche a Harry que se incomodo un poco

"Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa, no sera bueno que atraigas atencion innecesaria" - comento sin mirar a la joven

"¿Que haras tu, donde te quedaras?" - pregunto preocupada por el joven

"Debo encontrarlos antes de que llegue mi yo del pasado, de otra forma las cosas podrian complicarse mas de lo necesario, estare bien, no te preocupes" - dijo sonriendo

"Aun no es tan tarde, puedo acompañarte un poco mas" - dijo mirando al mago ingles

"Lo se, pero desde la mañana que estas conmigo, es mejor que vuelvas a casa, ya me has ayudado bastante asi como en los dias que siguen" - dijo mirando a la joven que parecia derrotada

"Vendre mañana, nos reuniremos en el parque frente a la torre Eiffel, dijiste que el Harry Potter que llegara mañana se encontraria conmigo asi que no seria bueno que ciertos eventos no se cumplan como se deben" - dijo mirando al joven

"Si, tienes razon, reunamonos pasado el medio dia" - dijo el pelinegro

La joven asintio y con un beso en la mejilla se despidio de Potter, quien le vio correr hasta desaparecer entre las calles

"Bien, sera mejor seguir el rastro mientras aun esta tibio, si no me equivoco es hacia alla" - dijo mirando el famoso monumento

Potter navego por las calles parisinas mientras la noche dominaba el cielo bañandolo con estrellas, cuando llego frente a la torre cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse y sentir la presencia de magia oscura

"(Aun no domino bien esta habilidad, usar el horrocrux como detector es muy dificil, apenas noto de forma natural la esencia de la magia pero aun concentrandome cuesta mucho)" - penso para luego despejar todo pensamiento

Estuvo varios minutos en ese estado, la gente que pasaba por el lugar le miraba de forma curiosa pero le ignoraban, luego de unos minutos Harry abrio los ojos mientras sonreia

"Por fin encontre el rastro de Pettigrew, es muy debil pero gracias a que nos hemos encontrado en el pasado he podido sentir su poder magico" - susurro para si mismo mientras comenzaba a correr rapidamente

Potter se dirigio al hacia el norte de la ciudad, canalizando su magia en su cuerpo para aumentar su resistencia y velocidad cruzo en poco tiempo el puente que conectaba la zona norte y sur de Paris

Harry continuo corriendo entre las calles Parisinas siguiendo el rastro del traidor que provoco la muerte de sus padres, en poco mas de hora y media habia llegado a la zona mas al norte de la ciudad

"Ya no puedo seguir sintiendo su presencia, hay presencias ligeramente mas poderosas y oscuras que la de el, pero seguramente el esta cerca de aqui o al menos algunos de sus compinches" - dijo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda y se ponia la capucha para cubrir su identidad

Comenzo a recorrer las calles con precaucion, sabia que podia encontrarse con ellos en cualquier momento, si lo reconocian podia darse el peor escenario posible, era mejor que creyesen que era un tipo cualquiera el que les enfrentaba

"(No puedo usar muchos hechizos o maldiciones sin mi varita, pero los pocos que puedo usar podran al menos incapacitar a quienes me enfrente)" - penso con seriedad mientras se detrnia en un semaforo

¡BOOM!

Una fuerte explosion se escucho a no mucha distancia, Harry corrio hacia el lugar llegando lo suficientemente rapido a la calle donde ocurrio la explosion, para ver como un grupo de personas entre las que vio a Pettigrew huian sin que la gente les prestase atencion alguna

"(Deben de estar usando el encantamiento para que les ignoren a un bajo nivel)" - penso yendo tras ellos no sin mirar de forma breve el lugar que estallo - "(Es uno de los hostales que visite mientras buscaba donde pasar la noche, debieron repararlo los aurores seguramente)" - supuso mientras continuaba su curso disimuladamente

Harry les siguio por variad calles hasta que llegaron al rio que dividia la ciudad, alli observo como los seguidores de Voldemort se dividian luego de hablar algo

Decidiendo ir a por Pettigrew que se fue junto a otros dos corriendo tanto como podia, Harry se preparo mentalmente

"(No puedo enfrentarle en medio de la calle, el infeliz trataria de huir como cuando Sirius le enfrento, sera mejor seguirle y ver a donde se escondera)" - penso tratando de surpimir las ansias de repartir los sesos de la rata por el suelo

El joven que vivio estuvo por mas de una hora siguiendo a los magos oscuros, que se movian con cuidado de no llamar la atencion, si bien estaban respaldados por un hechizo si la gente les miraba fijamente podrian llamar la atencion y si andaba algun auror cerca seria peor

El pequeño grupo se detuvo en un parque cercano al rio en el lado este de la ciudad, parecia que al fin tomarian un descanso, pensando que estan a salvo por el momento, Harry se acerco con discresion para escucharles, oculto por un arbol

"El señor oscuro se molestara por esta falla, los hombres lobo hubiesen ayudado bastante a debilitar las fuerzas del ministerio y de Dumbledore" - dijo colagusano temeroso

"Es culpa de ese idiota sarnoso de Greyback, si el no hubiese abierto su hocico de alcantarilla, los licantropos de aqui no se hubiesen molestado, tan rapido" - comento uno de los que no conocia Harry

"Kevin tiene razon, ahora tendremos que afrontar el castigo que nos aguarda, solo espero sobrevivir, pude ver lo que paso con el ultimo grupo que le fallo a el, ninguno sobrevivio" - comento el otro desconocido

"(Tal parece que fallaron, es mejor asi, de otra forma Tom tendria un ejercito de hombres lobo a su dispocision y eso seria terrible para todos)" - penso serio Harry

"Lo que es peor, perdimos el traslador que nos llevaria de vuelta a Nottingham, tendremos que esperar a que el señor Corbeu cree otro lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarnos a casa y tardara un poco en hacerlo" - comento el llamado Kevin

Colagusano se mantenia en silencio, aterrado aun por el castigo al que seria sometido por Voldemort a su regreso

Harry por su parte esperaba pacientemente, pero se le acababa mas rapido la paciencia al tener tan cerca a su objetivo y objeto de odio alli a pocos metros

Pero si actuaba ahora la gente que estaba alli cerca se podria ver involucrada, no queria que gente inocente se viese envuelta si podia evitarlo

"Señor Pettigrew, ¿si hubiesemos tenido exito aqui, cual hubiese sido el siguiente paso?" - pregunto el otro aprendiz de mago oscuro

"Hubiesemos intentado asesinar al lider de los aurores del ministerio frances como muestra de poder, tal como hicimos en Julio con Amelia Bones... El señor oscuro si bien aterrorizo a Reino Unido en el pasado, en el resto del continente Europeo y demas no fue considerado una real amenaza, como lo fue Grindelwald, por ello es que decidio ir expandiendo su poder por todo el continente, quiere tener control de Europa antes de que llegue el nuevo milenio" - respondio aun pensando en su castigo proximo

Harry al escuchar eso se preocupo, la vida de Uriel y de su familia, esta en peligro, por ahora suponia estaban a salvo, pero, ¿que pasara mas adelante?

Ademas, ¿Asesinaron a Amelia Bones?... Si no recordaba mal ella era pariente de Susan, la chica de Hufflepuff con la que salio durante el curso del año, ademas de ser la jefa de la fuerza de ley magica

"(No puedo permitirlo, no se que tanta diferencia haya entre el y Grindelwald, pero si puede superar a Dumbledore que fue quien vencio al legendario señor oscuro hace decadas, entonces tiene el poder para garantizar tal meta, no puedo permitir que lo haga)" - penso mientras su mirada se concentraba en el grupo de seguidores del señor oscuro ingles - "(Debo hacerlo, debo matarlos ahora, Pettigrew debe vivir por ahora, me molesta pero por esta noche me sirve mas vivo que muerto, pero sus amigos no tienen el mismo valor)" - penso mientras desenvainaba la daga de su cinturon y la lanzaba con fuerza

"¡AGH!" - se escucho fuertemente

El fanatico sin nombre cayo al suelo y murio a los pocos segundos debido al veneno de basilisco

Antes de que pudiesen formular alguna pregunta en sus mentes, Peter y Kevin fuerom derribados por una patada cada uno

Harry se lanzo a golpear rapidamente a Pettigrew quien quedo desorientado por los fuertes golpes al rostro

Viendo que el otro mago se levantaba, el pelinegro rapidamente se lanzo contra el, golpeandolo de la misma forma que a Peter

"¿Cuantos son? ¡dime!" - cuestiono ahorcando al joven mago por unos segundos para luego soltarlo

"Jodete" - respondio

"Primero te mato maldita escoria" - replico Potter para golpearlo nuevamente y ahorcarlo hasta sentir que ya no respiraba. Al girarse no vio a Pettigrew por ningun lado, solo sus ropas - "Lo suponia, maldita rata cobarde" - susurro mientras se acercaba al otro cadaver y tomaba su daga venenosa - "Si no me equivoco eran seis... Quedan cuatro mas y puedo sentir su esencia" - dijo serio para luego mirar los brazos del mago al que ahorco y ver que tenia la marca tenebrosa en el brazo derecho en lugar del antebrazo izquierdo - "Asi que realmente eran fanaticos" - murmuro sorprendido

Harry se alejo del lugar rapidamente, sabiendo que nadie le reconocio y los Muggles que vieron el encuentro serian atendidos por los aurores en cuanto llegasen minutos mas tarde

Harry se alejo pronto del lugar, en cuanto encontro un callejon se interno en el y realizo una aparicion del otro lado de la ciudad, en el mismo callejon al que llegaria su otro yo junto a la vampiresa para evitar posibles inconvenientes

"Sera mejor mantener el perfil un poco bajo por ahora, seguramente Pettigrew les dira a sus demas compañeros que fue atacado y estaran alertas" - murmuro sentandose en el suelo contra una muralla - "Ademas no hay necesidad de apresurarme, puedo sentir con claridad a ese grupo, asi que solo debo prepararme bien para enfrentarles la proxima vez" - dijo con calma mientras descansaba de todo lo que corrio que si bien no le agoto, era preferible estar en optimas condiciones al momento de enfrentar al enemigo

Nobsupo en que momento se quedo dormido, pero al ver que aun era de noche supo que no fue por mucho tiempo

"Sera mejor empezar a buscar,seguro estan pensando que no atacare tan pronto" - dijo para si mismo mientras salia del callejon

El joven mago siguio el rastro que sentia de Pettigrew, pudo observar a unos cuantos aurores mientras caminaba oculto en las sombras

"(Deben seguir buscando a los que provocaron el estallido de aquel hostal y a mi por el asesinato de los fanaticos de Tommy, puede que incluso piensen que soy responsable de ambos crimenes)" - penso mientras seguia su camino

"¡Alto!" - escucho detras suyo

Pero le sorprendio la voz que le llamo, pues era una que conocia de ko hace mucho

Detras de Harry estaba Uriel que se acerco con cuidado, Harry tenia ambas manos alzadas en el aire

"Seguramente tu eres el responsable del homicidio en el parque, vendras conmigo al ministerio" - dijo serio

Pero cometio un error al acercarse a Harry quien se fisculpo mentalmente

En un sorpresivo movimiento le dio un golpe con el codo en la mejilla seguido de un rodillazo que conecto en el higado para luego estrellar su cabeza contra la pared mas cercana seguido de una patada en la que imprimio la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo en el suelo inconciente

"(Con esto estamos a mano por lo de la cena)" - penso con algo de culpa pues el solo estaba haciendo su trabajo - "(Espero Gabrielle no se moleste mucho por esto)" - penso con algo de preocupacion

Dejando al auror inconciente Harry se fue rapidamente, seguramente alguien pasaria por alli pronto, por suerte Uriel no le vio el rostro ni nada, por lo que todo estara bien en tanto no sr crucen de nuevo

Un largo rato mas tarde, Potter llego a donde sentia estaba Pettigrew, el lugar era otro Hostal, como el que hicieron estallar horas atras, debia apresurarse, podria no tener mucho tiempo y seguramente Uriel estara freneticamente buscandole si no ha despertado aun

Asegurandose que nadie estuviese cerca, derritio con su fuego la perilla de la puerta de entrada, en silencio subio las escaleras, sabiendo que Petrigrew estaba cerca y era un bastardo astuto, pero no sabia en que habitacion exactamente se encontraba debido a que el poder de Peter se confundia con los de sus compañeros

Llego al tercer piso y de la misma forma que entro derritio la perilla, ingresando a la habitacion, para ver a dos tipos dormidos en u cama y en el sofa

Ambos tenian los brazos descubiertos, con una rapida revision vio que ambos tenian la marca tenebrosa en el brazo derecho

"(Mas fanaticos, pero supongo que esta bien asi, deberia revisar la mente de uno de estos, asi sabre exactamente cuantos son y con algo de suerte que sucedio en la reunion que les fallo)" - penso mirando a ambos fanaticos del señor oscuro

Habiendo hecho su decision, apuñalo en el corazon al que dormia en el sofa tapando su boca para que no gritase hasta que este dejo de emitir movimiento alguno

Luego tomo la varita del difunto y realizo un encantamiento para que el pobre tipo no pudiese emitir sonido alguno mientras leia su mente y le asesinaba

Despertandolo con unas bofetadas para luego tomarlo del cuello, Harry susurro "Legilimens"

Mente del fanatico

Harry vio toda clase de cosas, pero no tardo mucho en ver lo que queria

Tal como habia escuchado, Greyback quien tenia varias caracteristicas de lobo en su rostro fue quien causo que la reunion fallase, debido a que insulto al lider de la manada francesa llamandolo cobarde sin ambicion, lo que causo que tuviesen que pelear por sus vidas, si bien iban bien al principio, pronto fueron superados y Greyback junto a otros se quedo atras para asegurar la retirada de los demas

Luego mientras se refugiaban en un hostal fueron nuevamente atacados y alli fue donde colagusano causo una explosion, lo que llevaria a que se dividiesen despues

Luego vio el recuerdo de como un lloroso y lamentable Pettigrew llegaba en su forma de rata volviendo a su forma humana desnudo, para el asco de todos, luego de que se pusiera ropa explico que fue atacado y los otros asesinados pero el logro escapar, para molestia de los demas

En esa memoria Harry vio a 12 personas, mas los que se quedaron peleando contra los hombres lobo serian 25, seguramente la mayoria eran simples fanaticos que querian demostrar algo y ser gratamente recompensados

Sabiendo que no habia nada mas que ver salio de la mente del pobre tipo

Realidad

Harry vio al fanatico de Voldemort tembloroso y sin pensarlo dos veces le clavo en el cuello la daga venenosa matandolo rapidamente

"Esto sera mas molesto de lo que pense" - comento para si mismo

"Eso se puede arreglar" - dijo una voz

Harry miro rapidamente y vio a Peter Pettigrew junto a otro de los dementes fanaticos del señor oscuro con varita en mano y una amplia sonrisa

Antes que Harry lograse hacer algo este apunto con su varita y dijo "¡Cofringo!" causando que la habitacion estalle con fuerza lanzando a Harry y los cuerpos hacia la calle

Harry se sintio desorientado por el duro golpe, pero al lograr centrar su vision vio que debajo de el estaba el tipo al que le invadio la mente y parte de la cama, lo que debio protegerle de la caida

Con algo de dolor y dificultad se levanto, miro hacia el edificio que tenia un gran agujero, pero no habia señal de Petrigrew o alguien mas

"Se me escapo el infeliz" - maldijo llevando su mano a la cabeza para notar como un liquido rojizo le manchaba - "Necesito tratar esta herida, de otra forma estare en problemas" - dijo cubriendo su rostro y cabeza pero antes de que pudiese moverse mas de unos pasos, fue rodeado por un grupo de 12 personas, lideradas por Uriel

"Esta vez no escaparas infeliz homicida" - declaro apuntandole con su varita al igual que los otros aurores

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	21. La noche final

Capitulo 20: Noches parisinas (parte 6: La noche final)

Harry estaba rodeado, herido y sin escapatoria, no habia forma de que saliese de alli sin enfrentar a los aurores y si bien era un joven poderoso, tenia dos problemas, su varita estaba a kilometros aun y no podia pelear contra tantos en su estado sin herir de gravedad a mas de alguno

"Estas rodeado y no tienes forma de escapar, tus compeañeros te han abandonado, rindete ahora y tal vez habra clemencia" - dijo Uriel mirando al encapuchado que le golpeo hace poco

"(Estoy jodido, pero tampoco puedo dejar que me atrapen, no me queda mas que pelear, pero no se que tanto podre hacerlo sin una varita, ademas no puedo matarles o hare las cosas mas dificiles, maldicion" - penso sintiendo la tension aumentar

Sin que se diese cuenta, uno de los aurores se le acerco tomandolo por sorpresa, tocando su espalda con la varita, Harry reacciono por puro instinto y tal como entreno con Natasha en cosa de segundos tenia al pobre auror con su propia varita apuntandole al cuello

"(¡Mierda!, reaccione por instinto puro, ahora no hay vuelta atras, debere pelear y no matar a nadie, puedo sentir como esta varita me trata de rechazar, seguramente mis hechizos no seran muy efectivos, no me arriesgare y usare mi velocidad fisica para evadir los hehizos y potenciar mi cuerpo con magia en lugar de depender del protego y demas hechizos)" - decidio mientras sostenia por el cuello al auror que se le acerco usandolo de escudo

Los hechizos no tardaron en volar, Harry se protegio usando al auror por los primeros momentos y luego lo dejo caer cuando sintio que no podia sostenerse por su propia cuenta

Evadiendo los hechizos que se dirigian hacia el y disparando hechizos para desarmar o dejar fuera de combate sin provocar mucho daño a las fuerzas de la ley magica

Protegiendose con un auto que estaba estacionado en un costado, Harry tomo unos segundos para respirar, podia escuchar como sus zapatos hacian eco al pisar, no podria huir y tampoco podia seguir peleando por mucho ya que otros aurores podrian llegar como refuerzo

Mirando a su alrededor, vio que a unos pasos habia un grifo, realmente no le gustaba causar mas destruccion de la necesaria, pero debia escapar rapido y para ello al menos debia vencer a la mitad ya que los aurores no podiam permitirse perseguirle por las calles Parisinas

Alejandose un poco del auto, Harry apunto con su varita y dijo "Cofringo"

El vehiculo impacto en dos sorprendidos aurores que cayeron inconcientes heridos por el impacto, Harry aprovecho el desconcierto para cortar el grifo y que grandes cantidades de agua saliesen, las que uso como proyectiles para derribar a los demas aurores sorprendidos por como las cosas se les salio de control

Con la mayoria tratando de volver a levantarse, Harry lanzo una rapida sucesion de Cofundus y petrificus totalus, antes de tener que protegerse de los que no fueron alcanzados por los hechizos que lanzo

Harry comenzo a correr mientras se alejaba del lugar, Uriel y los aurores que aun quedaban en pie trataron de seguirle, pero se detuvieron por completo al ver como de la nada una barrera de fuego les bloqueaba el paso

Ninguno vio como la mano de Harry estaba rodeada de intensas llamas que se desvanecieron

"(Eso los mantendra ocupados, tuve suerte esta vez, pero sera mejor tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, no puedo fallar ahora)" - penso con seriedad - "(Sera mejor ocultarme y descansar, esta herida no parece muy profunda, por lo que usando mi magia podre cerrarla para que no sea una molestia y me la tratare mas tarde)" - penso sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza aun

Ocultandose en la oscuridad de las calles y usando callejones para pasar desapercibido, Harry se mantuvo oculto las siguientes horas, evitando cualquier confrontacion posible

En mas de una ocasion tuvo que cambiar de ruta u ocultarse detras de vehiculos o contenedores de basura, pues los Aurores le buscaban y parece que no se rendirian facilmente

"(Supongo que por esto sospecho de mi)" - penso mirando a Uriel disimulando leer el periodico en una plaza pequeña, lejos de donde se habia enfrentado al desconocido mago

Harry debia esperar, sabia que el siguiente enfrentamiento con Pettigrew seria al anochecer, cuando su yo del pasado estaria con los Delacour

Lo que le llevaba al momento del robo de sus pertenencias

"(Sera mejor que lo haga yo mismo, independiente de si fue otro o no, he estado en muchos problemas y no he podido defenderme como deberia por no tener mi varita, por suerte eso se remediara en unas cuantas horas)" - penso viendo como el sol estaba casi en su punto mas alto - "(Ire a aquella plaza para ahorrar tiempo, no falta mucho para que mi yo del pasado llegue y comience a deambular por la ciudad)" - decidio para luego dar un bostezo de cansancio

Sabiendo perfectamente donde estaria su yo del pasado cuando llegase al lugar, Harry se oculto en un arbol a no mucha distancia y descanso alli

"A... Ta... Des... Ta... Harry des... Ta... Harry despierta" - lo llamo una voz femenina despertando al pelinegro - "Si que me ha costado encontrarte, me la he pasado la ultima hora buscandote y resulta que rstabas dormido en la rama de un arbol" - hablo una molesta Gabrielle

"Lo lamento, tuve una noche dificil" - comento Potter para luego bajar quedando frente a la joven Veela

"Me di cuenta de ello, papa llego poco antes de que saliese a casa, estaba con la ropa sucia y muy molesto, aparentemente enfrento a un desconocido junto a sus compañeros y fueron vencidos en poco tiempo, dime, ¿Eso te suena a algo?" - cuestiono la joven Delacour

Harry rio por unos momentos y miro a la joven - "Lo lamento Gabby, no tuve opcion, afui emboscado y vole junto a la mitad de una habitacion, tu padre y sus colegas aparecieron cuando trataba de salir de alli y me inculparon a mi de todo, no me quedo de otra que pelear, pero a mi favor no le hice nada muy dañino, solo lo derribe con un poco de agua" - dijo sonriendo levemente

"Te creo, pero me preocupe por un momento, tuviste suerte de que no te viese ni nada, hubiese sido muy malo si te hubiese visto el rostro" - comento preocupada la joven

"No te preocupes, en poco mi yo del pasado vendra y recuperare mis cosas, asi que eatara completamente protegido ya que tendre mi varita y con ello dar caza al infeliz escurridizo junto a su banda de alegres psicoticos" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Entonces que haremos?" - pregunto la joven

"Esperar, cuando sea el momento, tomare personalmente mis cosas, tu despues de eso a vueltas por las calles cercanas, tomara un rato ya que se supone debe perseguirme y luego de ello chocara contigo haciendo que pierda la concentracion y me pierda de vista" - dijo mirando a la joven que se cruzo de brazos

"Osea, solo soy una simple distraccion, que grosero" - dijo inflando levemente las mejillas

"Siendo justos, cuando me paso estuve completamente concentrado en ti y en como habias cambiado" - comento con cierta verguenza - "Ademas, debes estar con el hasta que regrese al pasado, por tanto no nos veremos hasta despues que el haya hecho el salto" - dijo mirando a la joven

"Es una lastima, ninguna mujer ha tenido tan cerca a dos Harry Potters" - comento en broma la hermosa joven con una pequeña sonrisa

Harry sonrio levemente sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el estomago de Potter rugio

"Habia olvidado que no he comido nada en varias horas" - comento mientras Gabrielle se llevaba una mano al rostro mientras suspiraba

"Sera mejor que vayamos a comer, no setia bueno que estes fatigado con todo lo que debes hacer" - comento mirando al joven de ojos color jade

"Lo lamento Gabby, te lo recompensare" - dijo sonriendo

"Recordare esto Potter, sera mejor que asi sea" - dijo la joven francesa sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar - "(Supongo que deberia aprovechar estos momentos, despues de todo, una vez acabe el se ira de vuelta a Reino Unido)" - penso algo triste la joven mirando al pelinegro que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry estaba satisfecho, mientras disfrutaba de la comida tuvo un ligero recuerdo al tiempo que vivio con los Dursley y estos le obligaban a pasar hambre a pesar de su corta edad

"(Sera mejor no pensar en ello, son cosas del pasado y debo enfocarme en el presente)" - penso el joven serio

Luego de ello volvieron a la plaza, donde esperaron hasta la llegada del 'otro Potter'

"Ya es hora, no nos veremos hasta mañana al atardecer, cuidate Gabby" - se despidio para luego besar la mejilla de la joven Veela que se sonrojo quedando en shock

Harry veia a su yo alterno, se ajusto la bufanda en su rostro y se coloco la capucha, en cuanto el se levanto supo que era el momento, con calma se acerco rapidamente tacleo al otro Harry derribandolo para luego tomar el bolso y salir corriendo como un vulgar ladron

Con la misma intensidad que el persiguio cuando le robaron, el corrio para huir de su ser pasado, por varias calles hasta que sintio que ya no corrian tras el

Al darse la vuelta pudo ver del otro lado de la calle a Gabrielle y su yo del pasado hablando, supo que todo iba bien, ya no tenia que preocuparse de nada, tenia sus cosas de vuelta, se acerco al callejon mas cercano y abrio el bolso

"Aqui estan" - murmuro tomando su varita y el revolver de su abuelo - "Con esto podre poner fin a todo este asunto, Pettigrew y su gente tienen las horas contadas" - susurro guardando las cosas y colgandose el bolso para alejarse del lugar

Solo debia encontrar a los fanaticos de Voldemort y eso no seria muy complicado de hacer

Tomandose su tiempo, deambulo por las calles de Paris, podia sentir la presencia oscura con mas fuerza, Harry sabia que los tenia, solo debia hacer una cosa mas y todas las piezas caerian como en el domino

"(Debo acabar con dos mas para mantener los mismos eventos que recuerdo, todos ellos huiran o tal vez alguno tratara de enfrentarme, pero ahora que estoy con mi varita no tengo que preocuparme por contenerme, puedo acabar con todos ellos sin preocuparme por nada)" - penso con una sonrisa maquiavelica mirando hacia un edificio que aparentaba estar abandonado

Harry entro al edificio, saco su varita del bolso y se interno, sabiendo que alli habria al menos unos cuantos fanaticos de Voldermort, de alguno sacaria respuestas

Con cuidado subio las primeras escaleras que vio, las cuales rechinaban bastante, por lo que sintio que el efecto sorpresa estaba fuera de cuestion

Subiendo rapidamente las escalas, encontro en medio del pasillo a uno de los que vio en el recuerdo del fanatico al que apuñalo en la garganta horas atras, el intento de mago oscuro tenia temblorosa la mano mientras le apuntaba con su varita mientras trataba de aparentar confianza

"Sabiamos que vendrias, Colagusano nos advirtio de ti y de que tratas de acabarnos, pero yo te vencere y me ganare mi puesto entre el circulo interno del señor oscuro" - dijo para luego mover su varita, pero antes de que hiciese algo Harry ya tenia listo su ataque

"Cofringo" - el hechizo impacto en el cuerpo del falso mago oscuro que impacto fuertemente contra la pared a su espalda, Harry se acerco para ver si seguia con vida pero antes de que lo hiciese escucho pasos desde la escaleras que conectaban al piso superior

"¡Bombarda!" - escucho mientras saltaba hacia atras logrando salvarse del ataque, mas el mago que le enfrento fue quien recibio el ataque quedando con parte del torso destruido y sangre saliendo como si no hubiese mañana

Harry sin emitir voz alguna apunto con su varita a las escalas y varias se desvanecieron, provocando que el mago que le ataco callese a las de abajo y rodase hasta la planta inferior, con rapidez se acerco para ver como edtr se levantaba y sin misericordia lanzo una bola de fuego con su mano libre que atraveso el torso del mago cayendo muerto en el acto

Con los enemigos vencidos, Harry exploro el resto del lugar sin hallar a nadie

"Debieron escapar dejando a esos dos atras, tuve mala suerte supongo, pero no importa, debo rastrearles y si me concentro seguramente lograre hallar el rastro que me guie hacia ellos" - murmuro sentandose en posicion de loto

Luego de unos minutos Harry abrio los ojos, los cuales brillaban con cierta intensidad, con una sonrisa se levanro y desaparecio del lugar

Potter aparecio en frente de la torre Eiffel, sabia que no estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Pettigrew y los demas que le acompañan, pero habia algo que hacer antes

"(Se supone que cayo desde la parte mas alta de la torre, dudo que el idiota fuese a estar alli por algun motivo, sera mejor investigar antes de ir a atacar)" - penso serio

Harry entro a las instalaciones de la torre con cuidado, los guardias que encontraba los hechizaba con un simple cofundus, asi lo hizo hasta llegar a lo mas alto de la torre, alli vio a un hombre trabajando en lo que parecia un arreglo de runas y encantamientos

"(Si no recuerdo mal, alguien de su grupo trabajaba en un traslador ya que el otro que tenian se daño en el enfrentamiento contra los licantropos)" - penso para luego apuntar con su varita al hombre que parecia no percatarse de su presencia - "Petrificus totalus" - dijo inmovilizando al compañero de Pettigrew

Harry se acerco al inomvil intento de Mortifago, quien parecia bastante asustado cuando Harry lo giro para verle, poniendo su pie encima de el lo despetrifico

"¿Que rayos hacias para ellos?" - pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta

"U-un tras-lador para volver a casa" - respondio temeroso

"¿Por que aqui?" - pregunto apuntando a su cabeza con la varita

"Por que nadie sospecharia de este lugar" - dijo apresuradamente - "Por favor no me mates, me obligaron a hacer esto" - dijo mirando los frios ojos verdes del encapuchado

"¿Entonces por que tienes un tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa como los demas a los que he estado asesinando en las ultimas horas?" - pregunto para luego mover en un rapido movimiento si varita

Una linea se dibujo en la garganta del pobre hombre que se desangro hasta morir

Harry destruyo el objeto con el que trataban de trasladarse, ahora entendia por que Pettigrew habia escapado hacia alli

"Ahora solo queda ir a por los demas, podre hacer una aparicion despues de dejar inconciente a mi yo pasado y atrapar a Pettigrew aqui y poner fin a todo" - comento mirando hacia la ciudad y guardando su varita en em bolso para luego aparecer frente a la torre y comenzar a caminar, sabiendo que aun quedaban algunas horas

Para cuando llego al lugar donde enfrento a los aurores, se sento contra una pared mientras veia al otro lado de la calle a un grupo que reconocio como los restantes fans de Voldemort que comenzaban a moverse

Harry saco un revolver y lo cargo con una sola bala para luego meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para despues sacar su varita - "Es hora" - dijo siguiendo al grupo - "Aun le quedan algunos idiotas para protegerse, pero no tiene su varita para huir, esta vez no tiene donde huir" - dijo sonriendo

Harry siguio al grupo por largo rato, casi llegando al otro extremo de la ciudad, donde se reunieron con Pettigrew y un tipo que llevaba llevaba una mascara

"Ese es un mortifago de verdad, ese es el mismo tipo de mascara que uso el grupo que aparecio en el cementerio cuando Voldemort revivio" - murmuro mirando al grupo - "Ese es del circulo interno de Tom, debere tener mucho cuidado" - dijo observando como todo el grupo de magos malvados comenzaron a caminar

Harry les siguio, preguntandose hacia donde pensaran llegar, tal vez tratarian de atacar a Uriel por la fuerza, era una posibilidad, pero no creia mucho en ella, si necesitaban de la ayuda de los hombres lobo, quiere decir que no tienen la capacidad entre sus hombres para hacerlo, al menos sin que el mismo Tom Riddle lo hiciese en persona

"Tempus" - murmuro viendo como una figura espectral indicaba la hora - "Ya casi es la hora, supongo que tendre que enfrentarles de frente" - dijo viendo que faltaba poco para las 3:45 am

Sin esconderse, Harry se ajusto la bufanda de Gabrielle y su capucha - "¡PETER PETTIGREW!" - grito llamando la atencion del grupo - "¡TE LLEGO LA HORA DE MORIR POR TU TRAICION, PERO DESCUIDA, ELLOS TE ACOMPAÑARAN!" - exclamo lanzando un reducto hacia el enmascarado quien desvio el hechizo hacia el aire

Pettigrew comenzo a correr a todo lo que su cuerpo daba, seguido de los falsos mortifagos dejaron a Harry pelear contra el enmascarado

"Eres muy valiente y estupido joven, no tienes ni idea de con quienes tratas de lidiar" - dijo el mortifago con arrogancia en cada palabra

"Se perfectamente con quien lo hago, ahora estoy tratando con un pedazo de mierda de mono, luego ire por un pedazo de mierda de rata" - replico burlon el pelinegro, cuyo comentario molesto bastante al mago oscuro

"Insolente, ¡Ahora veras" - exclamo sacando su varita y conjurando un hechizo que Harry desvio con facilidad

"¿Es todo?" - pregunto burlon Potter

Las constantes burlas provocaron a que el mortifago lanzase de forma consecutiva varios hechizos que Harey desviaba, evadia o bloqueaba, lo cual molestaba mas al sirviente del señor oscuro Voldemort

"(El claramente no es muy fuerte, es hora de acabar con esto antes de que haga alguna estupidez)" - penso mirando como trataba de lanzar nuevamente un hechizo que evadio - "Reducto" - dijo y el hechizo volo a gran velocidad mandando a volar al devorador de muerte, quien cayo adolorido contra el suelo - "Fallaste, tu maestro no estara nada complacido de saber que no puedes vencer a un mocoso de 16 años" - dijo quitandose la capucha y bufanda

"E-eres... Harry Potter" - dijo sorprendido - "¿Por que estas aqui?" - pregunto mirandole con odio

"Sabia que Pettigrew estaria aqui, vine a tomar su vida por la traicion que cometio, de paso aniquilare a todo camarada de el, como tu" - dijo sonriendo

"Niño tonto, ¡Bombarda Maxima!" - grito provocando una fuerte explosion"

Pero Harry no era tonto, en silencio conjuro un escudo que lo protegio del daño del hechizo explosivo

"Das pena infeliz, expelliermus" - el hechizo desarmo al pobre mortifago

"P-por favor no me mates, puedo ayudarte, puedo servirte, hare lo que quieras pero dejame vivir" - rogo desesperado quitandose la mascara y dejandola en el suelo

"Solo quiero que mueras" - dijo apuntando con su varita - "Diffindo" - murmuro cortando el cuello del mortifago - "Puede que esto me sirva" - dijo guardando la mascara simbolica de los seguidores de Voldemort - "Tal vez esa fue la explosion que escuche, bueno de cualquier forma sera mejor seguirles rapido, solo Pettigrew deberia llegar vivo a la torre" - dijo volviendo a cubrir su rostro y correr

Alcanzo a los demas encapuchados un par de minutos despues quienes por ordenes de Pettigrew seguramente se quedaron a detenerle, Harry recordaba este momento

"(Mi otro yo debe de estar viendome oculto, se como vencerlos sin muchos problemas)" - penso serio

Tal como el se vio a si mismo enfrento a los falsos magos oscuros, evadiendo hechizos, reedirigiendolos, alguna que otra ocasion usando a los mismos enemigos como escudos si estaban muy cerca y a alguno que otro acabandolo con hechizos realizados en silencio

Tal como el mismo se vio oculto metros atras, tal como el Harry del pasado haria cuando llegase a ese momento despues de su salto temporal

Con los enemigos vencidos, solo quedaba una cosa mas por hacer y luego a por la rata bastarda

Harry corrio, internandose por los callejones, su perseguidor se acercaba, luego de algunos minutos antes de que su perseguidor le viese se oculto, su perseguidor paso por delante de el sin verlo

"¿Como rayos le perdi de vista?" - se cuestiono el Harry del pasado

"No lo hiciste, es solo que la gente rara vez mira hacia atras" - dijo tomando la tapa de un bote de basura y golpeando en la cabeza a su otro yo que cayo al suelo - "Ve a la torre Eiffel" - dijo pero parecia que no le escucho - "Bien, es hora de acabar con esto" - susurro desapareciendo

La vista desde la torre era preciosa, podia ver toda la ciudad y a esa hora los primeros rayos matutinos

Harry miraba desde lo mas alto de la torre, Peter aun no llegaba al lugar, saco una cajetilla de cigarros y decidio esperar

Luego de algunos minutos sintio el ascensor moverse, era el momento

Saco el revolver de su chaqueta y se coloco a un costado del ascensor para que Pettigrew no le viese, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron un sudoroso Peter salio de el, agitado y temeroso

Trato de articular alguna frase, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver al encargado de hacer el traslador muerto y dicho objeto hecho pedazos

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y con ello la escapatoria de Peter

"Se acabo, es tu fin miserable" - dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la bufanda y capucha

Peter al escuchar la voz de quien le acoso desde hace dos dias se dio la vuelta pero sus rodillas temblaron al ver a Harry Potter frente a el apuntandole con un arma muggle

"H-Harry... Has crecido" - dijo temeroso sabiendo que debia buscar alguna forma de huir

"Levicorpus" - el cuerpo de Pettigrew comenzo a levitar lentamente, Harry lo guio hasta quedar frente a Harry por la parte externa de la torre - "¿Creiste que podrias estar a salvo si te quedabas con Voldemort?, debiste saber que todo se paga en esta vida, de una u otra forma" - dijo con mirada asesina - "Traicionaste a quienes te dieron amistad y cariño, no tuviste la valentia de protegerles asi como ellos te protegieron, ¿por que, celos, miedo?" - cuestiono mirando al condenado hombre - "No importa Peter, Sirius ha muerto, Remus esta muy debajo de la falda de Dumbledore como para asesinarte voluntariamente, pero yo soy distinto, yo no sirvo a la luz ni a la oscuridad, usare lo que sea necesario para acabar con tu amo y todos aquellos que le siguen, tal como lo hago ahora contigo" - dijo apuntandole a la cabeza - "Esto no es venganza, es algo mas cruel... Es justicia" - dijo jalando del gatillo

 **BANG**

La bala impacto en la frente, acabando con la vida de Peter Pettigrew en el acto

Harry corto el hechizo, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia el suelo metros mas abajo

Con mirada vacia vio como el cuerpo impacto con fuerza en el suelo, poco despues llego su contra parte que le miraba

"Por fin acabo" - susurro botando el cigarro y desapareciendo del lugar

Harry camino con calma, evadiendo a los aurores que posiblemente aun le buscaban asi como a cualquier posible mortifago que haya quedado resagado

Mientras caminaba de reojo vio su reflejo, suciedad y sangre cubria parte de su atuendo, decidio cambiarse de ropas en un callejon, tomando un juego de ropas color blanco se vistio

"(Acabe con uno de los responsables de la muerte de mis padres, no peleo por venganza, pero no puedo dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano, aun quedan dos responsables, con el tiempo los acabare)" - penso sintiendose como si un peso se hubiese quitado de encima

Las horas pasaron, Harry sabia que su otro yo daria el salto pronto y Gabrielle estaba con el, realizo una aparicion en la habitacion de la joven, no sabia si tendria barreras contra eso pero se sintio aliviado al ver que no era asi

Se sento en la cama de la joven Veela y espero a que esta viniese, lo cual fue unos minutos mas tarde

"Bienvenido de vuelta Harry" - dijo sonriendo a lo que Harry sonrio de vuelta

"Estoy de regreso Gabby" - dijo mirando a la joven que se le acerco y abrazo

Fin del capitulo


	22. Adios felicidad

Capitulo 21: Adios felicidad, adios Padre

Gabrielle miraba a Harry sonriendo, sabiendo que todo habia acabado, pero al mismo tiempo triste por que era el momento de despedirse

"Me has ayudado mucho Gabby, estoy muy agradecido por todo" - comento mirando a la joven que asintio con una leve sonrisa al pelinegro - "¿Que sucede?, puedo darme cuenta de que algo te molesta" - cuestiono con algo de preocupacion

La joven Delacour tomo la mano derecha de Harry entre las suyas sin mirar al joven mago - "No quiero que te vayas, se que puedo sonar egoista, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, quiero estar junto a ti Harry, por siempre" - dijo mientras el pelinegro le miraba con algo de angustia

"(Que persona tan cruel soy... Debi de haberme distanciado antes, esperaba que ella hubiese dejado de tener esa clase de sentimientos por mi, pero claramente no fue asi)" - penso mirando a la joven mientras llevaba su mano libre a la cabeza de ella y comenzaba a acariciarle - "Lo lamento Gabrielle, pero no puedo" - antes de que pudiese seguir hablando vio omo ella retrocedio alejandose

"Lo se... Se que no puedes quedarte junto a mi, me di cuenta cuando vi como saltabas en el tiempo, tu has descartado tu propia felicidad para lograr tu objetivo, pero solo prometeme, que podremos ir a un concierto de organo juntos cuando todo acabe" - dijo apretando sus delicadas manos tratando de evitar llorar

"Lo lamento... No se si podre cumplir esa promesa" - replico sin atreverse a mirar a Gabrielle. Harry no tenia el valor para mentirle a la cara, al menos no de esa forma, Gabrielle era muy fragil en ese aspecto, estaba seguro de que cuando lo peor ocurra, ella lloraria profundamente, solo podia implorar por que encontrase a alguien que la hiciese feliz, mas de lo que el pudiese hacer si no cargase con aquel estigma - "Sera mejor que me vaya, tu padre dijo que no queria verme en la ciudad y no planeo tentar mi suerte mas de lo debido,ad- la joven le interrumpio colocando el dedo indice de su mano izquierda en sus labios

"Esto no es un adios, no dejare que te despidas de esa forma" - dijo con los ojos levemente rojos mientras sonreia - "Es solo un hasta pronto Harry, nos volveremos a ver, eso es seguro" - dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Potter y se acercaba sin que este hiciese algo por detenerle

Harry sintio los calidos labios de la joven infundiendo todo el amor que podia imprimir en tal acto, se lamentaba no poder corresponder a tales sentimientos, tal vez en otra vida o universo pudiese, pero no en este, el ya habia tomado una decision y la llevaria a cabo sin importar que... Pues como Gabrielle habia dicho, el descarto su felicidad para lograr su objetivo

Luego de unos segundos mas ambos se separaron, Gabrielle se quedo viendo a Harry que sin decir palabra alguna tomo sus cosas y desaparecio

La joven cayo de rodillas, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho izquierdo como si este le doliese y sin soportar mas dejo que sus lagrimas corriesen

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio, revelando la figura de Apolline que miraba con pena a su hija

La madre Veela abrazo a la joven, tratando de calmar el suplicio de la joven

"Duele mucho mama, mi corazon se siente como si fuese un cristal a punto de romperse" - admitio mientras las lagrimas salian de sus orbes azules

"Calma querida, pues es natural que te sientas asi, el amor es algo tan hermoso como doloroso, pero ese dolor es la muestra de la veracidad de tus sentimientos por aquel joven que camina un terrible camino" - dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija y limpiando sus lagrimas - "Solo puedes esperar que todo salga bien, purs un amor verdadero no es uno facil de lograr, si en verdad estan destinados, sin importar que, ambos estaran juntos y podran ir a aquel concierto de organo que quieres" - comento sonriendo

Lejos del hogar Delacour, Harry aparecio en la cima de la torre Eiffel, mismo lugar donde acabo con la vida de Pettigrew, el joven mago ingles miro la ciudad con cariño, permitiendose soñar despierto con la idea de vivir en tal lugar junto a la menor de las Veelas Delacour,pero luego de unos minutos sonrio con amargura volviendo a la realidad

"Yo no tengo derecho a tal felicidad... Un hombre tan despreciable como yo que haria todo por su objetivo no tiene derecho a algo como vivir en paz junto a alguien que le ame de tal forma... Lo lamento Gabrielle, espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz y tengas una buena vida" - dijo al aire, esperando que las palabras que menciono el viento se las llevase a la joven mientras sacaba el traslador del bolso y desaparecia momentos despues

Luego de unos segundos llego a casa, sintiendose agotado dejo su bolso en el suelo y se sento en el sillon

Permanecio asi por minutos, disfrutando del silencio, dejando que su mente vuele libre

Cuando se puso de pie sintio curiosidad

"Ya deberia haber venido alguno de los dos a verme, el tio debe de estar dormido y Natasha junto a el" - murmuro saliendo de la sala

Harry camino por los pasillos de la mansion Evans, estaba muy silencioso todo, decidiendo ir a la habitacion de su tio para ver como estaba, camino con calma y abrio la puerta, encontrandose con la vampiresa abrazando afectuosamente al asesino de magos mientras este dormia

Harry se acerco y sento al borde de la cama, solo entonces la hija de la noche parecio darse cuenta de su presencia

"Hola, ¿como sigue el?" - pregunto mirando a su formido familiar

Pero Natasha solo desvio la mirada, como si fuese incapaz de responder

Sintiendo un nudo en el corazon, Harry tomo la mano de su tio y comenzo a moverlo cada vez mas fuerte

Cuando se detuvo pregunto sin mirar - "¿Cuando?"

"Antes del amanecer, estuve junto a el todo el tiempo" - respondio la vampiresa mirando a Harry que se levanto y salio de la habitacion

Queria reir por la cruel ironia, queria llorar de dolor, ese hombre era el padre que no tuvo, cuido de el cuando posiblemente nadie mas lo haria, ese hombre lo crio, le enseño lo que debia saber para vivir rn el mundo normal y magico, Joseph Evans habia hecho tanto por el que no habia forma de saldar esa deuda

Harry salio de la mansion, llegando al patio, por momentos pudo ver a una version mas joven de el practicando junto a Joseph magia elemental de fuego, para luego ver como tal ilusion se desvanecia

Sin importar a donde viese Harry vio un momento de su vida junto a su padre, por que para el eso era Joseph Evans... Su padre

Horas mas tarde enterraron el cuerpo de Joseph en la zona mas alejada de la mansion, la que curiosamente tenia un jardin con varias flores en ella

Harry vio como los elfos de la mansion Potter bajaban el ataud con el mayor cuidado, pues aquel hombre era alguien muy importante para su amo

"Jamas podre agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi, me diste cariño cuando solo conocia desprecio y dolor, me enseñaste a vivir como humano y mago, gracias a ti soy la persona que soy hoy en dia, no puedo expresar lo que sentia por ti, siempre seras sin importar que... Mi padre" - dijo mirando como la tierra magicamente cubria el lugar y varias flores lo adornaban, la unica prueba de que alli yacia el cuerpo del ultimo Evans era una cruz plateada con su nombre grabado

"Anoche, me dijo que en su caja fuerte habia algo para ti, no me dijo que era, pero si dijo que te vendria bien cuando todo acabase" - dijo la vampiresa para retirarse

"¿A donde iras?" - pregunto mirando a la hermosa mujer

"Estare viajando, debo asegurarme que ningun enclave vampirico se una a Voldemort, ademas ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte aqui, sere mas util ayudandote de esa forma" - dijo para luego desaparecer entre las sombras

Harry miro una vez mas a la tumba de su figura paterna para despues caminar hacia la mansion

"Esperenme en la sala, cuando vuelva iremos a la mansion Potter" - ordeno a los elfos que asintieron a lo dicho

Harry camino sintiendo como si el solo estar alli fuese doloroso, no queria derrumbarse y llorar, Joseph no le habia educado para ser debil cuando aun habia cosas por hacer, aquella tristeza seria el combustible que lo impulsaria a lograr su meta de acabar de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort

Cuando llego a la oficina de Joseph, vio que habia unos papeles y una carpeta en el escritorio, se sento en la silla que tantas veces vio usar al hermano de su madre y reviso los papeles

Para cuando termino, una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho, sonriendo con amargura se reclino llevando ambas manos a su rostro

"Supongo que ahora puedo llamarte padre sin problema alguno" - murmuro mirando los papeles de adopcion

Minutos mas tarde Harry regreso a la sala de estar, con un movimiento de cabeza indico que se irian del lugar

Al llegar a la mansion Potter Harry llamo a Reifstal que aparecio de inmediato frente a el

"Quiero que sellen la mansion Evans, Gringgots la reconoce como parte de mis propiedades, nadie debe pisar el lugar de descanso de mi padre, ¿entendido?" - ordeno mirando al elfo que asintio y desaparecio luego de mirar a los elfos que estaban con Harry

El joven mago se dirigio a su habitacion a descansar, mientras dormia las lagrimas salieron sin que se percatase, habian pasado muchas cosas ese dia, pero no habia tiempo para lamentarse

Los dias siguientes los paso entrenando, pero su mente seguia recordando el que vivio con Joseph, distrayendolo, sabiendo que no debia perder el tiempo lamentandose, tomo una decision drastica

El septimo dia tras la muerte de Joseph Evans, Harry hanlo con Reifstal

"¿Sabes donde fue enterrado el ultimo lider de la familia?" - pregunto serio

"Asi es, yo mismo me encargue de los ritos de entierro para el y para el anterior maestro, ¿Esta usted listo?" - cuestiono con gran seriedad

"¿A que te refieres?" - pregunto extrañado

"Vera joven amo, es mi deber informarle que la fortaleza imperial no es un lugar cualquiera, alli se esconden los mayoria de secretos de la familia Potter que solo el lider puede conocer, nisiquiera la esposa que pudiese tener en el futuro tiene el derecho a saber tales secretos pues la magia de la familia la asesinaria de inmediato, por supuesto yo tambien desconozco que clase de secretos estan alli ocultos pues a los elfos solo les es permitido estar alli para preparar las comidas del amo y luego deben retirarse" - dijo mirando al Harry

"Dices que estare alli solamente yo, ¿no es asi?" - pregunto

"Asi es, pero para llegar alli debe de superar una serie de pruebas, nadie sabe que tipo de pruebas sera, el maestro Charlus solo dijo una vez que su heredero debera prepararse para arriesgar la vida pues magia ancestral fue puesta para probar a cada candidato a ser el lider de la familia" - dijo mirando a Harry

"Ya veo" - murmuro con preocupacion, pero al cabo de unos minutos miro al elfo con mirada decidida - "Llevame al lugar donde esta enterrado mi ancestro" - dijo serio

"Muy bien amo, pero debo advertirle que no puede llevar su varita o cualquier cosa que le ayude a defenderse, despues de todo el lider de la familia debe ser alguien capaz de defenderse sin depender de simples objetos" - dijo sonriendo levemente

Harry asintio extrañado, si bien podia defenderse sin varita, se preguntaba que retos enfrentaria para sin importar que, el debia superarlos de una u otra forma

Reifstal le llevo a un bosque que no reconocio, caminaron por 20 minutos hasta llegar a un mausoleo

"Hasta aqui puedo llegar amo Harry, el maestro Charlus dijo que en el interior de ese lugar inicia la primera prueba, buena suerte" - dijo desapareciendo

Harry sintio un mal presentimiento, pero sabiendo que no podia retroceder ingreso al mausoleo, el cual resulto ser falso, pues al interior solo habian unas escaleras que conducian a un tunel subterraneo

No supo por cuanto camino, pero al final llego a un area circular con una gran puerta doble la cual fue protegida por una barrera parecida a la que protegia mansion Potter

Un sonido metalico llamo la atencion del ultimo Potter quien se dio vuelta mientras las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar cambiaban su color a un azul penumbroso

Ante el, una armadura portando una espada en ambas manos aparecio y de un salto se lanzo hacia Harry quien apenas evadio el ataque feroz

"Esta debe ser la primera prueba, no se de que va todo esto pero no caere, por el bien de todos... ¡Vencere!" - grito mientras en ambas manos flamas aparecian

Por los siguientes meses nadie supo sobre Harry Potter, donde se hallaba o que hacia, era como si hubiese desaparecido, muchos intentaron buscarle, pero todos fallaron sin obtener pista alguna, el mundo se sumia en caos debido al regreso del señor oscuro y cuando la gente necesitaba al chico que vivio este desaparecio

La pregunta que todos se hacian era... ¿volveria?

Fin... Del arco argumental

NA: Buenas, aqui marcamos el final de esta parte de la historia, proximamente daremos inicio al siguiente arco de esta historia que tomara lugar en la segunda mitad del sexto año de hogwarts, no dare detalles pero si puedo asegurar que sera mas cruda, puede que incluso sientan que Harry es muy Oc y estaran en lo correcto ya que esa es la idea de esta historia, en varios caps he hecho referencia a como las cosas pueden empeorar cuando se pensaba que no podia ser peor, pues algo asi sera lo que viviran los protagonistas, recuerden que este es un fic clase M y si han leido mis otros trabajos sabran que soy basante crudo y a mi parecer en este fic sere muy crudo en varios sentidos ademas de la violencia

sin tener mas que decir, las siguientes actualizaciones seran caps auto conclusivos donde algun personaje relata desde su punto de vista los eventos hasta el momento, no son caps numerados asi que cuando vean el cap 22 sabran que inicia la temporada


	23. Hermione

Buenas, este cap no es el inicio de un nurvo arco argumental, digamos que es para destacar el pensamiento de algunos personajes asi como detallar algunas cosas cosas desde de vista de ellos mientras Harry esta desaparecido, por ello como veran no tiene numero el cap... Digamos que es el cap 21.1 o algo asi

Seran unos cuantos caps de este estilo, cortos pero precisos y luego iniciara el nuevo arco argumental

Relaciones y reflexiones: Hermione Granger

Las cosas no han estado bien en el mundo magico

Desde que se confirmo que aquel mago que no debe ser nombrado habia regresado, se podia sentir el miedo en todos incluso en varios de los miembros de la orden del fenix

El profesor Dumbledore nos llevo a Grimmauld Place para ocultarnos, no les dije a mis padres que sucedia para no preocuparles, pero temo por ellos, los mortifagos y su lider fueron muy crueles con aquellos como yo, los nacidos de Muggles

Ron y su familia tambien estaban alli, lo cual me alegro en cierta medifa ya que podia alejarme de aquel tenso ambiente, el grupo de brujas y magos adultos parecian discutir que hacer, pero gracias a Fred y George supimos que mencionaron a Harry una que otra vez y que no sabian donde vivia

Realmente no me extraña eso, desde que conoci a Harry me percate de que el bajo ningun motivo hablaria de si mismo si no es por algo, siempre manteniendo un aire reservado y frio para con los demas, aun a dia de hoy me pregunto si me ve siquiera como una amiga o alguien a quien le permite estar alrededor de vez en cuando por ser menos molesta que otras personas

Desde primer año recuerdo que el siempre fue asi, hablaba poco, dejaba que sus acciones hablasen mas, no se molesto en tratar de conocer a muchas personas, segun Ron generalmente hablaba con Neville, Dean y los gemelos de cosas del mundo magico o Muggle, pero con los demas no compartia mucho, ya sea por su forma reservada de ser o simplemente no le ve el valor a ello

Yo soy inteligente, pero admito que al igual que muchos me ilusione un poco con conocer al legendario heroe del mundo magico cuando recien daba mis primeros pasos y me senti decepcionada al ver a aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes que podian helarte el alms

Harry no ha cambiado mucho con los años, tampoco se volvio mas sociable, supongo que tolerante seria la palabra adecuada para describir su forma de socializar con los demas, alumnos y profesores

Al principio me desconcertaba como el parecia mirar con desconfianza a todos los profesores, especialmente al director y Snape, aunque este ultimo no me sorprende que sea asi su relacion

Harry no se parecia en casi nada al Harry Potter de los libros que lei antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero si habia algo que tenian en comun el ficticio y el real, era la valentia

Aun recuerdo la noche de Halloween en primer año, el vino a por mi y el troll nos encontro, de alguna forma logramos vivir lo suficiente para que los profesores llegasen a salvarnos, en verdad me sorprendio que alguien tan frio como el hiciese eso, desde ese dia me volvi su amiga o al menos eso me gusta pensar ya que el nunca dio señal de sentirse molesto por mi presencia

Las cosas parecian ir mejor con el tiempo, claro hubieron ciertos incidentes de tanto en tanto cada año pero lo curioso es que siempre el centro de todo era Harry y eso me provocaba temor en cierta forma

Siempre tuve poca fe con cosas como el destino y que el futuro estuviese escrito de alguna forma, pero en tercer año quise tomar adivinacion pensando que podria ser de ayuda de algo, lastimosamente al igual que la profesora yo no podia ver el futuro lo cual me desilusiono ya que Harry siempre es el que enfrenta el mayor riesgo, me di cuenta de ello en segundo año, cuando me recupere de la petrificacion del Basilisco lo vi en la enfermeria poco despues de que se despertase, vi la horrible cicatriz en su brazo, era claro que algun animal le mordio, no tuve que pensar mucho para saber que fue el Basilisco, lo cual me aterro al pensar cuan cerca de morir estuvo en aquel momento... Aun hoy me sorprende eso

Algo que si me molestaba era la cercania que compartia con dos personas... Ahora una sola

Luna Lovegood y Daphne Greengrass

Luna era un año menor que nosotros, parecia ser amiga de Ginny la hermanita de Ron, pero siempre que Hablaba con Harry parecia tener alguna clase de control sobre el ya que siempre parecia que ella ganaba las silenciosas discusiones que ambos tenian, lo cual molestaba a Harry quien al principio parecia irritado pero eso no impedia que actuase protector con ella, algo muy extraño sin duda

Siempre me cuestione la relacion de ambos, algo que incluso me molestaba cuando realizaba algun trabajo para las clases y hasta hace poco comprendi un poco, pero Luna me sorprendio aquella noche que encontramos al gigante que mas tarde supe era medio hermano de Hagrid, desde que la vi por primera vez pensaba que era rara... Lunatica como varios le decian, hablando de seres que nadie conocia o cosas sin sentido aparente, pero esa noche no vi a la risueña joven que todos veian, vi a una maga enigmatica que se movia segura de si misma y senti celos en cierta forma, pues Harry y ella se trataban de forma tan intima, no fuese por que se que el no tiene novia o algo asi, diria que ella lo es

Desde esa noche me ha incomodado estar con Luna, nos engaño a todos, haciendonos creer que era una chica extraña para un mundo como lo es el de la magia, cuando en realidad es completamente al reves, siendo capaz de incluso poner en jaque a Harry con una mirada

Sobre Daphne Greengrass no sabia que pensar al principio, era una Slytherin y solo habia interactuado con Malfoy y unos pocos mas, pero todos eran igual de molestos

Ella es inteligente y linda, varios chicos le miran con deseo y eso solo se intensifico con los años

Pero aun asi, me sorprendi al saber que tenia una relacion con ella, nadie esperaria que Harry se relacionara con una chica de la casa de las serpientes, aunque la forma en que se revelo fue sin duda un problema ya que fue en medio del torneo de los tres magos

Ese dia vi como Harry estaba simplemente esperando a que alguien le provocase para desquitarse, era una bomba de tiempo y varias veces se le vio asi, no se que hacia Greengrass pero cuando el estaba tranquilo era sin duda obra de ella

Aun a pesar de todo ese cariño que posiblemente se tenian, ahora no dudo que haya odio y aborrecimiento entre ellos, Greengrass ahorabes la prometida de Draco Malfoy y Harry no dudo que haya pensado en acabarle, de hecho no dudo que vaya a pasar, es cosa de cuanto, Harry tiene un irrefrenable deseo de acabar al que no debe ser nombrado y a sus seguidores, la familia Malfoy se sabe que sirvieron en el pasado a el,por lo que no dudo que Harry en algun momento intentara algo, solo espero poder convencerle de no hacer algo drastico

Este año Harry ha cambiado mucho, mas impetuoso, frio a veces, impulsivo en otras, temo por lo que pueda hacer, despues del incidente en el ministerio supe que encontraron a unos mortifagos muertos y solo Harry estaba en el lugar antes que llegasemos

Harry esta cambiando, no creo que muchos se hayan dado cuenta, no se que ha estado haciendo pero no debe ser nada bueno, mas aun cuando Dumbledore nos dio una noticia la ultima semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts

Peter Pettigrew habia sido asesinado junto a media docena de mortifagos

El nombre de aquel vil hombre no era desconocido para nadie en la orden asi como otros mas, pero era una sorpresa saber que alguien le puso fin a su vida

Era obvio que el era del circulo interno en el grupo de "el", debio ser alguien habil que logro tal proeza

Pero Dumbledore tambien dijo que Harry fue visto en la misma ciudad, ¿sera que Harry tomo venganza?

No puedo negar que tiene el derecho pero no es lo correcto, espero que no lo haya hecho

Desearia preguntarle pero nadie sabe donde esta, desde que inicio el año escolar hace tres semanas no se ha sabido de el, los periodicos hablan de su desaparicion y el incremento de presencia de magos oscuros en fistintas partes de reino unido, me preocupa que puede estar haciendo Harry

Aqui las cosas no estan mejor, varios estudiantes de Slytherin se comportan sospechosamente, no dudo que varios sean parte del grupo del señor oscuro, pero no solo son ellos, he visto a varios otros estudiantes hablar con los estudiantes que son hijos de mortifagos conocidos y que antes ni se saludaban

Una guerra se ha iniciado silencio, todos estan escogiendo bandos, la gente espera un heroe y todos miran a Harry como el indicado, pero rn mi interior algo me dice que Harry no es el heroe que todos esperan

Pero todas las dudas se responderan cuando el regrese a Hogwarts... Suponiendo que lo haga

Fin

Proximamente: el significado del bien mayor

Feliz fin de año


	24. Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore, el bien mayor

Noche de Halloween, 1996

Pov Dumbledore

"Han pasado dos meses ya desde el inicio del año escolar y no ha habido señal de Harry Potter, con la orden hemos tratado de averiguar que le ha sucedido, pero cada intento ha sido infructifero, ni diwuiera una pista se ha conseguido, la unica alegria es que Voldemort sin duda no lo tiene o ya estaria dando señales de que ha ganado, esa arrogancia sin duda le costara caro algun dia

Tom Riddle, era un gran alumno, me pregunto si fue por los horrores de la guerra que Gellert libro hace decadas lo que provoco que cayese en el mal camino, si hubiese puesto fin a las ideas de Grindelwald cuando pude, muchas tragedias se podrian haber evitado

Pero por mi debilidad en aquel momento se cometieron muchas injusticias, he tratado de hacer lo mejor posible para enmendar mi error pero parece que la vida se niega a facilitar las cosas

Por todo ello ahora solo puedo depositar las esperanzas del bien mayor en la caida de un joven que en otros tiempos posiblemente seria un buen hombre y excepcional mago

El bien mayor... Gellert y yo tenemos distintas formas de ver su significado, eramos jovenes degenerados con ansias de tener lo que no se debe, fui segado por tal creencia tantas veces que ahora solo puefo aferrarme a ella, a veces me cuesta ver que hago lo correcto, he vivido lo suficiente para saber que muchas veces el bien hace mas mal que la oscuridad puede hacer, pero simplemente no puedo evitar seguir adelante, al final el resultado sera el que todos desean, lastimosamente el precio esta probando ser demasiado

Con Harry desaparecido, no hay un simbolo de esperanza para los que no se han rendido ante Tom, la gente me mirada pensando que aun puedo hacerle frente como en el pasado, pero se cuando una batalla no la podre ganar, Voldemort de alguna forma me ha superado, nuestro ultimo encuentro me permitio ver eso, a pesar de que me defendi bien, el tenia suficiente poder para continuar peleando usando cada gramo de magia en el, mientras que a mi me costaba seguirle el paso, de no ser por la varita del sauco posiblemente hubiese caido rapidamente

Harry Potter... Fue curioso que su destino quedase marcado de tal forma, si Sibyll no hubiese dicho tal profecia o si Severus no hubiese estado espiando posiblemente aquel joven podria haberse salvado al igual que las vidas de sus padres y de los Longbotton, el destino trabajs de forms extraña sin duda

Nunca pude entenderle del todo, no dejaba ver todo sobre el, me di cuenta a los pocos meses de que usar al joven Weasley y la señorita Granger para msntenerle vigilado no deris bueno ya que el no confiaba del todo en ellos, prueba de eso fue que no supiesen donde vivia exactamente para que le enviasen mensajes

Habia mucho misterio en el, cuando trate de usar magia para leer su mente vi como esta estaba sellada para que nadie le atacase de tsl forma, ademas el parecia querer nada conmigo mas alla de que fuese el director de la escuela a la que asiste

Con los años las cosas apenas han cambiado, aunque temo que los hechos entorno a nuestro ultimo encuentro afectasen mas de lo que esperaba nuestra alianza para encontrar los Horrocruxe

Lo que me horrorifica mas que nada, es la nula compasion que tiene, se que fue el el responsable de la muerte de Pettigrew y esos jovenes magos, entiendo el que quisiese matar a Peter, pero los otros magos merecian al menos un juicio y pagar por sus crimenes

No bastando, asesino a un lord de un familia magica, la forma en que Harry planea enfrentar esta guerra me preocupa, temo por el futuro del mundo magico

Yo queria librar la guerra sin tener que perjudicar el futuro de la Inglaterra magica, ese es el bien mayor que tengo ahora, pero parece que Harry peleara como se debe en una guerra... Aplastando al enemigo sin compasion

Lo peor es que gracias a todo los conflictos que he vivido me han dado cierta capacidad para entrever algunas cosas y puedo ver claramente, que Harry Potter sera capaz de volverse alguien peor para acabar con Tom y sus seguidores"

Fin

Notas del autor

Hmm, es complicado explicar la matiz del bien mayor en un monologo, de hecho no estoy conforme con como quedo, pero se que hay pocas posibilidades de que pueda hacer algo mas al respecto, creo que retomare la idea del bien mayor para mas adelante, como tema de conversacion entre Dumbledore y Harry

por ahora disfruten del siguiente especial, unos cuantos mas y comenzamos con el siguiente arco


	25. Voldemort

Lord Voldemort, amenazas y ambiciones

Mediados de Noviembre

Es curioso como un simple chiquillo puede causar tantos problemas

Harry Potter deberia haber sido alguien debil, no una amenaza a tomar en serio, pero ha demostrado ser lo contrario

Logro destruir uno de mis horrocruxes en su segundo año y sobrevivir al veneno del basilisco segun me comento Severus poco despues de que volviese a la vida hace un año

En ese momento pense que fue suerte, pense de esa forma hasta la noche donde el entro al ministerio en busca de la profecia que causo que cruzaramos caminos

Esa noche vi de primera mano cuan grande es como amenaza, aun puedo sentir el calor de esas llamas, el mocoso tiene un poder muy raro, uno de los pocos que escapan a mi control, no solo eso, tambien es capaz de tener la suficiente sangre fria para asesinar con premeditacion a sus enemigos, esa noche perdi unos cuandos subditos, pero si no hubiese intervenido a tiempo sin duda hubiese perdido a mi querida Bella tambien

Desde entonces quise avanzar en mis planes rapidamente, la mitad de las familias en el Wizengamot se inclinan ante mi, en unos meses podre tomar control del ministerio sin llamar tanto la atencion, si tan solo no hubiese caido en la trampa de ese mocoso y anciano, seguiria en el anonimato con tranquilidad

Pero no importa, he logrado usar la situacion a mi ventaja, logre quitar del camino a la jefa del DMSL Amelia Bones, pero por estupidez me deje llevar y trate de expandirme sin demasiado cuidado fuera de Gran Bretaña

No solo fallaron en hacer una alianza con los hombres lobo de Francia si no que tambien todos murieron, a manos de ningun otro que Harry Potter

Lucius hizo un estupendo trabajo en conseguir esa informacion

Cuando me comento de aquello y mostro las memorias que pudo conseguir de nuestro amigo muerto Rowle me sorprendi cuan habil era el chiquillo

Si se le permite seguir creciendo, posiblemente se hara lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr ser una autentica amenaza

¡Pero la busquedas han fallado repetidas veces!, no logro entender como un simple mocoso puede lograr ser tal obstaculo para mis planes, el no puede contra todos solo, ni siquiera puede enfrentarme adecuadamente, pero no se que esperar de el

Severus ha mencionado que es capaz de vencer a varios jovenes magos de la ilustre casa de Slytherin solo con sus manos sin usar magia, si el adopta esa clase de tacticas, no me extrañaria que se rebajase a algo mas, ese mocoso debe caer ante mi, pero antes dr matarle debo darle una leccion de como un autentico mago lucha, solo asi podre seguir mi ambicion

Volverme el amo y señor de todo el mundo y purificarlo de Muggles

Muggles, seres que carecen de poder autentico, pero que son lo suficientemente ingeniosos para suplementar dicha falta

A diferencia de muchos magos se de lo que son capaces, vivi en mis carnes el horror de una guerra Muggle, aun en mi mas profundo ser, recuerdo las calles de Londres ardiendo por culpa de esos dirigibles Alemanes

Jamas olvidare a que punto pueden llegar, es por ello que debo purificar este mundo de ellos, todos estaran a salvo bajo mi proteccion, lastimosamente hay idiotas que no comprenden eso y tratan de resistirse a mi, ¡idiotas todos ellos!

Pero no importa, aunque deba arrasar media Inglaterra magica lograre hacerme con el control de todo, el tiempo esta a mi favor despues de todo

Una vez que acabe con Harry Potter nada estara impidiendo mi ascenso merecido a la gloria eterna

Fin

No hay mucho que decir realmente, todos conocemos como es el señor oscuro, pero como dice una frase, "incluso los villanos son heroes en su propia historia"

Con ello en mente, hacemos apertura para esa idea en este especial, poco a poco indagaremos mas en este tirano mago a medida que vayamos avanzando en la historia, Voldemort a mi modo de ver es un personaje del que apenas se profundizo, dejandolo solo como un retorcido ser con aspiraciones muy grandes, se explico sobre sus motivaciones y anhelos, asi del como llego a ser, pero no el por que

Proximo especial: Complices

A alguien se le ocurre sobre quien sera ese especial?


	26. Lovegood

Complices, una pequeña historia sobre Luna Lovegood

Ella era una niña maldita, ella era una joven maldecida, pero ella era feliz por que podia ayudar aun cuando nadie comprendia la razon de sus acciones

La primera vez que su poder se activo fue tres noches antes de la muerte de su madre, ella penso que solo era una pesadilla y no quiso comentar nada a su madre quien estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo, tal vez si lo hubiese hecho ella seguiria con vida

Dicen que para los poderes que no se pueden controlar, los sentimientos son un buen canalizador, al menos eso piensa ella quien uso su dolor de manera indirecta para activar su don

Tardo años en entender, pensando que eran horribles pesadillas, vio como conocidos y algunos familiares murieron o se veian envueltos en malas situaciones

Con el paso del tiempo, su poder crecio, logrando mas que ver solo ciertos momentos, logrando ver mas alla a un precio enorme... Que suerte que los magos puedan vivir siglos ¿no?

Fue unos meses antes de que su carta a Hogwarts llegase, cuando tuvo el primer sueño sobre aquel chico

"Vi a un chico apenas mayor que yo caminar un camino de oscuridad, a medida que avanzaba se hacia mas grande, pero a su alrededor mas y mas cuerpos surgian del suelo como si estuviesen flotando, pero el no dudaba, no miraba a los costados, el simplemente seguia avanzando hacia una figura que emitia una gran oscuridad, el enfrentaba a esa oscuridad sin temor, sin dudas, lo que mas me llamaba la atencion es que en el sueño el caia frente a esa oscuridad vencido, pero la oscuridad se desvanecia a los pocos segundos, como si hubiese una razon para que la oscuridad cayese si habia vencido al joven

Entonces me pregunte, quien era el y por que se esforzaba, ¿acaso sabia que seria vencido? O peleaba sin saber su fatidico final?

Soñe y soñe, vi varios momentos de su vida, nunca vi rostros mas que el de el, pero eso me bastaba para saber como se sentia

Al conocer mas de el me cuestione por que el debia enfrentar tal destino, ¿por que un chico comun debia enfrentar una gran oscuridad?

Fue entonces, la misma noche que mi carta a Hogwarts llego que supe quien era... Harry Potter, ese era su nombre

Me sorprendi bastante, pues en todos los sueños que vi no habia ninguna caracteristica de el, ni siquiera su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo

Habia escuchado las historias sobre el, no era tan tonta como otras chicas para creerlas, mas aun cuando podia ver su vida por alguna razon, pero siempre me pregunte, como alguien como el se volveria el hombre que vi en mis sueños

Si bien parecia algo roto en el interior, a medida wue avanzaba en mis sueños, parecia que se volvia una cascara vacia, solo guiado por algun sentido de deber

Cuando llego el momento de ir a la gran escuela de magia y hechiceria le conoci en persona, no muy distinto a como le vi en mis sueños, podia deducir facilmente que estaba molesto por tener a dos compañeros hablando o discutiendo a cada segundo, mas aun cuando mi unica amiga de la infancia Ginny Weasley se le quedaba mirando como una especie de idolo, lo cual le irritaba aun mas si su vena marcada en el costado de su cabeza indicaba algo

Me las arregle para encontrarme con el varias veces, hablando solo lo necesario, parecia que con cada encuentro el parecia menos molesto por mi presencia, me gustaba eso, era algo que parece no muchos logran

Para cuando el incidente de la camara secreta comenzo le hice saber sobre mi don, que le conocia gracias a eso y el creyo que que podia ver toda la vida de las personas, deje que creyese eso ya que eso era lo que necesitaba el... Como me arrepiento de ello en estos momentos

Con el paso de los meses una especie de relacion de complices se formo, yo era la unica a la que el le permitia saber sus secretos, ni siquiera su nueva amiga Daphne Greengrass conocia ciertas cosas de el, aun cuando ella con el tiempo se volvio su novia

Ella nunca me agrado realmente, no por que fuera de Slytherin, si no por que Harry se abrio sentimentalmente a ella, mientras que conmigo nunca fue asi, compartia la mayoria de sus secretos pero jamas sus pensamientos sentimentales

Supongo que aun a pesar de todo Harry no confiaba del todo en mi o tal vez yo no provoque lo mismo que Greengrass provoco en su interior

Cuando comenzo mi cuarto año en la escuela los rumores sobre una separacion entre Harry y Daphne comenzo, con el tiempo se comprobo como cierta y que ella estaba con el Griffindor vestido de verde y plata, si hay algo que Harry no perdona es una traicion, eso lo se muy bien, no se que planea pero se que Malfoy terminara de rodillas en medio de su propia mierda antes de morir ante Harry.

Cuando Voldemort regreso recorde el primer sueño que tuve, entendi que la oscuridad que Harry enfrentaria era el, lastimosamente no podia ayudarle, no por los motivos que el pensaba si no que por que no sabia nada

Cuando me comento que Voldemort usa horrocruxes para seguir con vida me senti inutil, era algo que desconocia completamente, mas aun por que podian ser cualquier cosa

Trate de investigar todo lo que pude pero no consegui nada, Harry se enfoco en eliminar a la molesta profesora y ayudar al grupo de Hermione por pedido mio

Al final todo resulto en un gran fiasco, Harry perdio a una de las pocas personas con las que podia conectarse y tratar de ser normal por instantes

Lo que era peor, luego del termino del año tuve un sueño sobre la muerte del hombre que traiciono a los Potter, pero Harry no escucho y fue a por el

Hay algo que siempre he temido y es que Harry se vuelva el hombre que vi en mis sueños, su mirada fria desprovista de cualquier sentimiento o duda, temo por que el se vuelva alguien que haria lo que fuese con tal de vencer al final

Ahora la gente teme, la escuela no es tan segura como todos creen, puedo sentirlo, muchos ven al director como una fuente de esperanza, pero no saben que el tampoco tiene el poder para vencerle

A diferencia de muchos, yo vi el combate en el ministerio, me escabulli dejando a Ginny que era atendida por los aurores y fui tras Harry

Me sorprendi de la demostracion de ambos, pero entendi que Voldemort esta volviendose mas fuerte, mientras que Dumbledore se vuelve mas debil mientras que Harry por mucho poder que consiga no puede superar la experiencia de sus enemigos

Temo por todos, Harry lleva desaparecido mucho tiempo, ya casi es navidad, nadie sabe nada de el, hay quienes dicen que murio y otros que se acobardo y escapo del pais, pero yo se la triste verdad, de alguna forma el se esta preparando para la guerra que ya ha comenzado, se esta preparando para pelear solo, mis intentos por hacerle ver que no es necesario han sido en vano, Harry sabe que es un horrocruxe y creo que intentara usar eso a su favor

Temo por que la persona que vuelva a Hogwarts no sea Harry Potter, el chico por el que secreramente cai enamorada, si no que el que vuelva sea el heroe que acabara con la oscuridad"


	27. Greengrass

Fin del tiempo muerto, Daphne Greengrass

"Desde que tengo memoria, fui educada para ser una bruja de sangre pura como se esperaba de mi linaje, creci maravillada por la magia y a medida que avanzaba mi educacion nuevas metas me planteaba

Cuando llego mi carta de invitacion a Hogwarts me senti maravillada, ciertamente mis padres me habian enseñado lo suficiente como a todos los herederos de famillias puras, pero en esa escuela aprenderia lo que necesitaria verdaderamente para ser la bruja que queria ser

Era la mejor bruja de primer año de slytherin y fui repitiendo lo mismo a medida que avanzaba en los cursos, a nivel de escuela siempre estuve entre el top 3 de brujas, a veces como la segunda y otras como la primera, de alguna forma que una bruja proveniente del mundo muggle lograse superar academicamente a todos causaba en mi una sed de volverme mejor y asi lo hice

Ahora en mi sexto año soy una de las mas fuertes brujas superando a varias que son mayores que yo, gracias a la buena educacion y lecciones que he aprendido tanto en la escuela como en casa

Pero cuando tienes una vida academica tan buena, significa que otro aspecto de tu vida es el que falla

Desde que entre a esta escuela, ningun curso fue normal, por el contrario, siempre habia un incidente, todos curiosamente entorno a un solo mago, su nombre, Harry Potter

Desde el primer momento que lo vi, me parecio alguien enigmatico, miraba con molestia a Weasley y Granger que se mantenian a su alrededor la mayoria del tiempo, pero no los alejaba por que de alguna forma ambos eran utiles para el

Como muchos escuche historias de como enfrentaba a monstruos y descubria ciudades perdidas, solo un imbecil creeria todo eso cuando apenas el debia tener seis años, lastimosamente conozco algunos casos, mi mejor amiga y hermana le enviaron mensajes que eran devueltas debido a que las lechuzas nunca encontraron donde el vivia

Cuando tenia ocho años me propuse por alguna tonteria que no recuerdo estudiar sobre su familia, solo para encontrarme que los unicos Potter conocidos eran Fleamont y James Potter, el abuelo y padre de Harry

Me sorprendio bastante saber eso y mas aun cuando la familia Potter mantenia titulos de bastante antiguedad de casi un milenio

Nadie nunca supo de ellos, pero existian, eso aumentaba mas el enigma que era el niño que vivio

Y mi oportunidad de desentrañarlo llego durante nuestro segundo año, durante el incidente de la camara secreta

Segun Malfoy, su padre le conto que cincuenta años antes la camara se habia abierto y alguien murio, supuestamente se inculpo a Hagrid sobre eso pero estaba segura que es otra la historia

Durante nuestro segundo año la camara fue abierta nuevamente y de alguna forma todos culpaban a Harry Potter de ello, me parecio una estupidez que el supuesto chico de la luz hiciese tal cosa, aunque el verle ordenar a una serpiente demostrando una capacidad que solo el fundador de Slytherin tenia era motivo de sospecha

Comence a investigar tanto como podia, pero con el paso de los meses mas victimas habian, me preocupe por mi pequeña hermana que recien iba en primer año y puse todo mi esfuerzo en esa investigacion, pero no hallaba nada sobre alguna bestia que petrificase

Cuando comenzaba a darme por vencida supe que Granger habia sido victima tambien, ese dia por primera vez vi la furia de Harry

Nadie lo percibio pero sus ojos brillaron de forma amenazante, como si el responsable fuese a sufrir bastante por lo que ha hecho

Por aquel tiempo comenzaba a tomar clases con la enfermera de la escuela, fue un par de noches despues de que Granger fuese petrificada que al ver su mano cerrada con tanta fuerza me di cuenta de que sostenia algo

Con ayuda de la profesora logramos abrir su mano y ver que tenia un pedazo de papel, el papel contenia informacion sobre el basilisco, una de las primeras bestias que investigue, pero pase por alto un detalle bastante simple, su mirada si es vista por reflejos solo petrifica

Sabia que Potter estaba recorriendo el castillo en busca de la entrada de la escuela, por lo que decidi tomar el pergamino de Granger y entregarselo a Harry

Al acercarmele por primera vez me senti timida, el aura que desprendia era poderosa, sus ojos me miraban de forma analitica y con intenciones de atacar a la menor provocacion

Luego de entregarle el papel me aleje de el, no queria que me viese siendo un mar de nervios ya que apenas lograba mantener mi caracter de reina de hielo como habian empezado a llamarme

Lo que sucedio luego no lo sabria hasta meses mas tarde, cuando mi relacion con el comenzaba a ser mas amistosa, en ese tiempo solo supe por Madam Pomfrey que resulto gravemente herido, las lagrimas del fenix de Dumbledore habian detenido el veneno de Basilisco, el cual aun sigue en sus venas, provocandole leves dolores e inmunidad a otros venenos, mientras que las lagrimas de fenix lo protegen de cualquier infeccion y varias maldiciones

Pero la cicatriz era horrible, ahora solo es un circulo cicatrizado, pero Harry me conto que podia ver su hueso atravesado por el colmillo, las pociones no funcionaban en el y tuvieron que suturar su herida mientras estaba conciente

Solo despues logro descansar, solo una persona le fue a visitar y era Luna Lovegood

Recuerdo aun sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas mientras lloraba, fue la unica persona que fure a ver al heroe a quien nadie agradecia sus esfuerzos

Cuando desperto esperaba ver algo de arrogancia, pero no hubo nada, sabia que Malfoy solo hablaba por hablar, Harry nunca hablo de sus logros para impresionar a otros, el solo seguia adelante, no le importaba el reconocimiento o todas las cosas que vendrian si hablase de sus logros

De alguna forma eso me molestaba, pero a la vez me gustaba, los dias pasaron y llego el tercer año

Las cosas malas comenzaron antes ese año, Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban y los dementores comenzaron a acechar los terrenos de la escuela, todos creimos que iria por Harry y en cierta medida no nos equivocamos

Durante esos meses comenzo una extraña relacion entre ambos, nos encontrabamos disfrutando de la compañia del otro en la biblioteca o a las orillas del lago negro, al principio nisiquiera hablabamos, pero poco a poco fuimos cogiendo comodidad

Al principio solo nos limitamos a hablar sobre los estudios, luego un poco sobre nosotros, nunca conto sobre su infancia, siempre sobre cuando tenia diez años, siempre pense que algo sucedio en los años antes a su llegada a la escuela que preferia mantener en secreto

A medida que el asunto de Sirius Black avanzaba el me detallaba distintas cosas, pensamientos mayoritariamente, buscando algun concejo que yo no sabia como dar

Cuando todo termino el simplemente se acerco y me invito a pasar unos dias en su hogar en el mundo Muggle

Al principio estaba dudosa, pero no me arrepiento de aceptar su invitacion

Disfrute cada lugar al que me llevaba, la diferencia tecnologica es abismal, pero lo que mas disfrute fue estar junto a el

Fue el dia en que llego la carta de la familia Weasley que nos besamos por primera vez y tambien me llevo en su motocicleta a pasear

Prometimos que para el proximo verano me enseñaria a conducir, algo que admito me daba algo de miedo ya que era bastante veloz esa maquina

Pero lastimosamente no hubo proximo verano

El señor oscuro regreso a final de año y mi familia fue de las primeras en caer ante su poder

Mi relacion con Harry ya no era posible ya que pondria en peligro a mi familia, se que Harry es un buen mago, pero el no es tan poderoso como el, lo que me rompe el corazon es saber que ambos se podrian encontrar en batalla

Acepte ser la prometida de Draco Malfoy para proteger a mi hermana pequeña, el cerdo infeliz la queria a ella

Se que Harry hubiese hecho todo a su alcance para peotegerme, pero no queria que se pusiera en peligro, pero eso no importo ya que el igual partio hacia el peligro

Ademas, tenia celos... Luna Lovegood siempre fue alguien con quien no pude llevarme, podia ver tras la faceta de chica extraña que ponia ante todos menos Harry, quien siempre la trato de forma intima, no tanto como a mi que puedo decir que fui su novia, pero compartia cosas que conmigo no, confiaba mas en ella que en mi

Fue en parte por eso que quise provocarle poco antes de la batalla del ministerio, queria que hiciese algo al respecto, que me mirase aunque fuese con desprecio, pero nada, inclusive de alguna forma actue en su beneficio, pero me aterro lo que Lovegood menciono en aquel momento

Ella sabe algo, Harry caminaria un oscuro camino segun ella

A medida que se acercaba la batalla del ministerio me preocupaba mas y mas, le vigile discretamente pero el rara vez aparecia ya, se estaba alejando de la escuela lentamente y cuando llego el dia de la batalla... Senti un profundo dolor

Habia muchas facetas que Harry mantenia ocultas de mi, pero sus sentimientos no eran parte de ellas. Draco fue el que dio la noticia, con alegria el pomposo de mierda declaro que Sirius Black murio ante los ojos de Potter

Durante las vacaciones que pase con Harry, me conto que esperaba poder llevarse bien con Sirius, no lo culpaba por haber perseguido a Pettigrew ya que era una reaccion logica de su parte

Yo creo que en el fondo anhelaba una relacion de familia con el, solo tenia a su tio a quien no conoci, por ello fue un golpe duro para Harry el ver morir a su padrino fremte a el

Draco menciono que Bellatrix llego mal herida a la mansion Malfoy, varios cruciatus y por lo que escucho casi le entierran una varita en la cabeza

Desde que desaparecio el mundo se ha ido oscureciendo, Harry debe querer que corra sangre, el no es el campeon de la luz que todos piensan, el podria ser un mago casi tan oscuro como cualquier Mortifago o el mismo señor oscuro

Varios Slytherin estan tomando la marca, mayoritariamente de sexto y septimo año, algunos de quinto y cuarto tambien lo han hecho, espero que cuando el regrese no corra tanta sangre, que pueda hallar algo dw piedad para al menos dar una oportunidad, pero temo que no sera asi, el no es piadoso, no con sus enemigos al menos

Pero por ahora a vivir otro aburrido dia en esta escuela, aun es temprano y dare una caminata antes de ir al gran comedor"

Cuando la heredera Greengrass, caminaba tranquila por los pasillos inhospitos de la escuela no esperaba ver lo que encontro en la entraea principal

Varios maletines y una jaula con una lechuza tan blanca como la nieve, no habia muchos que reconociesen esa ave en particular

"Hedwig" - susurro saliendo del trance

Fue entonces que se percato que mas y mas alumnos iban llegando, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo alli mirando a la majestuosa y bella ave, el tiempo parecia que se habia detenido

De alguna parte sintio que un reloj comenzo a correr, miro sorprendida a su alrededor y vio a Lovegood mirando con gran seriedad el equipaje frente a ella

Murmullos comenzaban a escucharse, pero todos parecian decir lo mismo, Harry Potter estaba de regreso, con ello parecia que el bullicio en la escuela se reiniciaria

Pero la pregunta era, que pasaria cuando el por fin llegase al castillo

Fin


	28. Dark hero

Ragnok miraba el pergamino en sus manos, luego miro al hombre frente a el, sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras bebia licor preparado por los Goblin, mas fuerte que el mejor Vodka preparado por los Muggles

"¿Esta seguro de esto Lord Potter?" - pregunto con una gota de sudor resbalando por el costado de su cabeza - "Es una inversion bastante grande, gastar la mitad de la fortuna de su ancestral familia, como el encargado de la cuenta debo decir que es un gasto excesivo" - comento mirando al joven frente a el

"No importa, estamos en guerra y soy el ultimo de la familia, no tengo herederos y es muy poco probable que logre engendrar uno en los tiempos que vienen, por ello no me importa pagar esta suma de dinero, el resto de mi dinero Gringgotts lo tendra si no sobrevivo para el final de esta guerra, Ragnok, solo quiero que cumplan su parte del negocio, nada mas y nada menos" - aclaro con un tono de voz irreconocible para cualquiera que haya conocido al actual lord Potter

"En ese caso se hara como usted desea lord Potter, como director de la rama de Inglaterra de Gringgotts, se lo garantizo" - dijo Ragnok sonriendo levemente - "Por cierto, me encanto la declaracion que le dio al Profeta hace un rato, sin duda todo el mundo edtara exaltado por su regreso" - dijo ampliando su sonrisa, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos

"Voldemort ha dejado clara cual es su postura en esta guerra que cree ya ha ganado, y el dia de mañana todos sabran mi postura tambien" - dijo para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando al director de Gringgotts en soledad sonriendo de forma macabra

"Ahhh... Hacia tiempo que no se sentia tan bien el ambiente, una vez mas los ecos de la guerra sonaran, me alegra vivir en tan bella epoca" - susurro para si mismo mientras terminaba su trago y guardaba el pergamino

Capitulo 22: La declaracion de un oscuro salvador

Hogwarts, 15 horas despues

Albus Dumbledore estaba pensando mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina, no era capaz de pensar que es lo que planeaba hacer Harry, claro, sabia que debia volver por los Horrocluxes pero mas alla de eso no podia pensar en nada

Harry no habia crecido como el necesitaba que lo hiciese, la muerte de los Dudley perdio todo rastro del joven Potter, sus planes tirados por la borda completamente

En ese instante entro Snape a la oficina, Albus esperaba que no se quejase de nuevo como si hablase de James

"Aparentemente el chico ha decidido regresar Albus, sus cosas estan en la puerta principal" - comento el maestro de pociones

"Si, pude sentir la perturbacion en el escudo de la escuela, de alguna forma se ha vuelto mas poderoso que antes, lo suficiente como para entrar y salir aun cuando los escudos en la noche no dejarian a nadie salir a menos que yo decida lo contrario, debes tener cuidado Severus, el chico no tiene un gramo de agrado hacia ti y no se que planeara ademas de buscar las piezas del alma de Tom" - dijo mirando al profesor jefe de la casa serpentina

Snape no demostro reaccion alguna, sabiendo que su papel de doble agente bien no terminaria como el quisiera

"Asumo que quieres seguir con esto, aun cuando esa maldicion ya casi te ha consumido por completo" - dijo no como pregunta, si no mas que como afirmacion

"Asi es, esta maldicion excedio mis conocimientos y las pocas personas que tal vez podrian salvarme querrian algo demasiado grande como pago" - comento mirando su brazo derecho el cual apenas lograba mover - "Solo lograre resistir un poco mas de tiempo, lo suficiente como para las visperas de final de curso, si el objeto que encontre es realmente un horrocruxe llevare a Harry para que me ayude a eliminarlo y en aquel momento deberas asegurar que todo siga segun nuestro plan Severus" - dijo el anciano director

"Asi se hara Albus" - dijo retirandose de la habitacion, sabiendo que no cambiaria de decision y que las cosas probablemente no serian como el anticipaba

Sala comun de Slytherin

Varios estudiantes de la casa de verde y plata discutian, la mayoria conformaban los cursos de quinto a septimo año, los cuales parecian bastante preocupados por la noticia que recorria la escuela

Harry Potter habia regresado luego de medio año de que nadie supiese nada de el

El grupo que mas alzaba la voz era Draco Malfoy y su sequito, los cuales parecian no saber como enfrentar la situacion que no sabian como encarar

En uno de los sillones al rincon de la sala comun Astoria Greengrass observaba el revuelo que se producia, la joven miraba al prometido de su hermana sudar mientras trataba de hacer que todos se calmasen

Ciertamente le sorprendia la actitud de Malfoy, parece que ha madurado un poco en estos meses, en otros tiempos estaria de acuerdo con que todos dieran caza a Potter

Harry Potter, solo lo ha visto a distancia, tan guapo como todas las chicas decian, tal vez mas segun le comento su hermana hace un par de años

"(Hablan como si pudiesen enfrentarle, he visto como Potter les patea el trasero sin usar magia, si es verdad que el asesino a los mortifagos en Francia estos idiotas no tienen oportunidad)" - pensaba la menor de las hermanas Greengrass - "(Quisiera que Daffy no se viera tan afectada, desde que vio las pertenencias de el no ha querido salir de su habitacion, ya se ha perdido la mitad de las clases y el responsable aun no ha aparecido siquiera, temo que las cosas se pongan peor, Daffy debe temer a Potter, considerando lo ocurrido hace medio año, Potter no sera tan blando de corazon como muchos asumen)" - pensaba para luego salir de la sala comun cansada del bullicio

Sala comun de Gryffindor

La sala comun de la casa de la caballeria y valentia pasaba por el mismo bullicio que la de Slytherin

Los estudiantes discutian por el significado de la llegada del presunto salvador del mundo magico, pero los mas cercanos tenian dudas con que las cosas serian tan simples

Hermione sospechaba que Harry habia sido quien asesino a los magos oscuros en Francia, durante las vacaciones la orden del fenix discutio el asunto varias veces pero no llegaban a nada

La joven maga sin embargo con el tiempo comenzaba a creer aquello, Harry era muchas cosas pero no era de corazon blando, varios habian creido la imagen del chico dorado pero es por que no le conocieron realmente

Cuando comenzaron las clases fue con la unica persona que podria decir con certeza si Harry habia sido el autor de aquel incidente, Luna Lovegood

Lastimosamente la chica confirmo que Harry estaba en Francia y sabia que Pettigrew estaba en aquel lugar tambien

Hermione al principio no queria creer tal cosa, pero con el pasar de los dias lo fue aceptando, ella habia escuchado de parte de Alastor Moody que Harry habia asesinado a unos mortifagos antes que ellos llegasen al ministerio

Potter era muchas cosas pero no un santo, solo esperaba que su regreso no signifique mas oscuridad para los tiempis oscuros que vivian ahora

Por otro lado, Neville miraba desde el sillon con calma, Harry le habia contactado hace unos dias y sabia que regresaria, por lo que pudo ver nisiquiera Luna lo sabia, Harry planeaba algo importante y parece que solo confiaba en el para realizarlo, solo esperaba que pudiese cumplir las expectativas de quien le ha ayudado a ser un digno heredero de su familia

Exterior de Hogwarts, cerca del lago negro

Luna observaba el cielo, preocupada por los posibles acontecimientos que se desarrollaran en poco tiempo

El regreso de Harry era algo bueno y malo, tal vez mas malo que bueno considerando el camino que recorria en estos momentos

"Idiota, las cosas estan mas fragiles que nunca y lo mas probable es que solo vayas a hundirnos a todos" - susurro pensativa para luego sonreir - "Pero... Imagino tienes un plan, tal vez ya decidiste que hacer, ya decidiste como ganar esta guerra y salvarnos a todos, ¿no es asi Harry? - dijo al aire mientras veia un ave negra volar en direccion al bosque prohibido

El dia continuo de esa forma, los estudiantes tratando de entender y esperando ver a quien se supone los salvaria del señor oscuro que se fortalecia con el paso de los dias

Los estudiantes se encontraban disfrutando de la cena antes de acostarse, pero desconocido para todos salvo el director, alguien habia entrado

"Si me disculpan, debo atender un asunto importante" - dijo retirandose

Para pocos paso desapercibido el acto del director, pero decidieron ignorarle

Dumbledore sentia la precencia de quien habia ingresado, se movia hacia la torre de astronomia

Para cuando llego al lugar se encontro a un joven vestido con una abrigo negro con capucha, camisa negra y jeans ajustados junto a unos botines cafe, dejando en el suelo un bolso de viaje seguramente modificado magicamente

"Buenas noches señor Potter" - saludo el director

Harry se quito la capucha revelandose ante Albus, quien se sorpre dio por la apariencia nueva del joven lord

"Buenas noches director" - saludo Harry notando el ligero salto que dio el anciano hombre por su tono de voz

"Veo que ha tenido unas vacaciones interesantes" - comento viendo el rostro del pelinegro

"En mas de una forma señor, lamento mi demora pero no podia regresar, no despues de lo sucedido en el ministerio y en la lectura de la voluntad de Sirius" - dijo serio

"Imagino que debe de haber pasado por muchas cosas, pero seguramente sus amigos podrian haberle ayudado con algunad cosas" - comento el director - "Sobre lo otro... No puedo decir mas que lo siento Harry, admito que lo sabia desde hace algun tiempo, pero decirte tal cosa pense que seria agregar mas peso a lo que ya llevas en tus hombros" - dijo Albus

"Ciertamente, tarde un poco pero entendi que lo hizo de buena fe, ya es mucho tener que lidiar con las expectativas de la gente y el deber de enfrentar al mago oscuro mas poderoso debido a una profecia, el conocimiento de que dicha batalla la perdere ciertamente hubiese sido demasiado" - hablo con calma que puso alerta a Dumbledore por algun motivo - "No lo culpo director, pero ciertamente es demasiado como para que diga que lo perdono, simplemente pasemos la pagina y enfoquemonos en lo que de verdad importa, ¿le parece?" - cuestiono mirando a los ojos del director de Hogwarts

"Tienes razon, pero antes Harry, no soy ningun idiota, puedo sentir tu magia mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que todos los profesores juntos e incluso que varios magos que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, dime, ¿que hiciste?" - pregunto

Harry sonrio, sabiendo que era poco probable que evitase que Dumbledore no descubriese eso

"No te equivoques, no realice ningun ritual oscuro ni nada, si es lo que piensas" - aseguro con mirada ferrea - "Entrene hasta mas no poder, fisica, magica, mental y espiritualmente, lleve al limite mis capacidades, tanto como pude en este tiempo, se que soy fuerte, pero no tanto como Tom, no soy idiota, sin importar que me seria muy dificil superarle cara a cara, pero esto es una guerra, yo me prepare para ganar una guerra, algo que ni el ni sus mortifagos podran hacer" - dijo sonriendo de forma que incomodo a Dumbledore

"¿A que te refieres Harry? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta pero necesitandola para confirmar sus temores

"Hay muchas formas de ganar una guerra Dumbledore, pero para que arruinar el show, espera a mañana, el profeta me entrevisto en Gringotts anoche, publicaran mañana esa entrevista alli tendras las respuestas, por ahora si no te importa quiero estar solo, aun debo hacer algunas cosas, prometo estar para el desayuno" - aseguro

Dumbledore se dio cuenta que no conseguiria mas alli, solo podia seguirle la corriente al elusivo mago y esperar un poco mas

Harry por su lado una vez sintio lejos a dumbledore abrio su bolso, sacando un maletin con viales llenos de liquidos de distintos colores y otras cosas como hierbas, petalos y partes de cuerpos de monstruos

"Bien, supongo que la camara sera el mejor lugar para dejar preparando estas pociones" - se dijo a si mismo para luego guardar todo y desaparecer en un estallido de flamas

Al dia siguiente, gran comedor

Los alumnos estaban aun algo ansiosos por el regreso de Potter, algunos mas que otros por distintas razones

Las lechuzas volaron en aquel instante, dejando una copia del profeta a todos, incluso los profesores

En la portada aparecia como titular

" _ **Harry Potter, el salvador oscuro**_

 _ **El joven heredero de la familia Potter habia causado revuelo pero nada como esto, nadie supo donde se hallaba e incluso nisiquiera aparecio en la escuela de magia Hogwarts cuando las clases volverian a iniciar**_

 _ **Luego del descubrimiento de que aquel que no debe ser nombrado habia vuelto meses atras, todos giraron a verle para que nos salve una vez mas como hizo hace tantos años, pero habia desaparecido, nadie sabia donde se encontraba, al menos entre los conocidos pues su familia tampoco se encontro**_

 _ **Hasta que hace unos dias un mensaje nos llego solicitando una entrevista en Gringotts**_

 _ **Cuando le vimos nos dio una gran sorpresa, ya no era el joven que participo en el torneo de los tres magos, ante nosotros estaba un hombre, no era un chico de 16 años, era un hombre en todos los aspectos**_

 _ **Luego de que saliesemos de la impresion, le preguntamos donde habia estado, con una sonrisa encantadora nos comento que tenia que prepararse pues el que no debe ser nombrado es muy superior a el tanto por experiencia como en conocimientos, necesitaba cerrar esa brecha entre ambos tanto como pudiese**_

 _ **Luego preguntamos que pensaba hacer y esto, presten atencion es lo mas importante**_

 _ **Textualmente el dijo lo siguiente: Jamas pense que volveria a escuchar su nombre mas alla de los libros de historia, pense que era alguien de mi pasado, pero volvio y me demostro que no fue vencido por completo aquella noche**_

 _ **No cometere ese error, esto es una guerra que tu iniciaste y yo la acabare, esta vez no quedara nadie para ayudarte, ni mortifagos ni nadie que este siquiera levemente deacuerdo contigo, acabare con todos, absolutamente con todos, si te apoyan ya sea actuando en tu nombre, dando apoyo financiero o politico, no seran perdonados, los asesinare por que esto es guerra**_

 _ **Todos aquellos que lean esto graben bien en sus mentes esto, estamos en guerra, no es sobre luz u oscuridad, esto es sobre el futuro**_

 _ **Es por ello que hare todo a mi alcance para evitarlo, si muero estara bien, mi vida hace mucho acepte que es un precio aceptable a pagar si con ello aseguro la victoria... ¡Ganare a cualquier precio, aun si debo sacrificar a toda la Inglaterra magica para salvar a las demas comunidades de el!"**_

 _ **De esa forma queridos lectores termino la entrevista, por nuestra parte en el profeta no sabemos si Harry Potter es el heroe que pensabamos... Pero ciertamente esta dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para acabar con los magos oscuros con el mal que ya esta cerniendose sobre nosotros**_

Todos estaban en silencio, aquella declaracion de guerra no era lo que alguien esperaba, Dumbledore sentia su corazon querer salirse de su pecho, Harry habia tomado medidas drasticas y parecia ser demasiado tarde para evitar que de caza a la mitad de la sociedad magica de Inglaterra

Gracias al silencio que reinaba, todos escucharon el eco de unos pasos, no tardaron en ver la figura del mago del que se hablaba en aquellos momentos

Ante todos estaba Harry Potter, ciertamente no era como lo recordaban, de su famosa cicatriz de rayo se extendia otra mas que era atravesada por otra justo por debajo del parpado dejandola como una cruz, sus facciones eran mas finas y sus ojos desprendian una frialdad incomparable, vestia lo mismo que la noche anterior, en su mano llevaba una bolsa que parecia cargar algunas cosas algo pesadas pero parecia no tener problemas al moverse

Con calma se acerco a la mesa de Hufflepuff, desde la cual se acerco a una bella joven de cabello rojizo

"Escuche que tu tia habia fallecido Susan, fue una gran perdida sin duda, pero te aseguro que los responsables pagaron caro su crimen" - dijo dejando caer pesadamente la bolsa de su mano, la cual procedio a abrir y sacar para horror de todos la cabeza cercenada de un hombre. Todos estaban horrorizados y sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo pero entonces Harry miro hacia la mesa de las serpientes - "Lo que leyeron en el profeta no es ninguna exageracion" - dijo caminando con la cabeza en mano - "Asesinare a cada mortifago o a quienes le apoyen, sin importar de que casa vengan o si son de sangre pura o no, solo me importara saber si han ayudado o no a Voldemort" - dijo parandose al borde de la mesa y dejando la cabeza - "Pero se que varios de los actuales seguidores de el formaron parte de Slytherin, asi que esto es lo que pasara... ¡Escuchen mi proclamacion, por si no les ha quedado claro, ya sea por el motivo que sea, si tienen la marca tenebrosa o ayudan a aquellos que la portan seran mis enemigos y yo no tendre dudas para acabarlos, ya sean Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Griffyndor, como dije, no pedire que se alcen y me ayuden en combate, con que no hagan nada me basta, pero aunque sea indirectamente se ponen en mi contra lo que les hare hara que prefieran burlarse de Voldemort en su cara!" - exclamo

Nadie dijo nada, Harry se retiro de la sala y lo siguiente que sucedio fue el eco de vomitos y gritos

Dumbledore estaba impactado, era peor de lo que penso, Harry no perdonaria a nadie que estuviese en su contra, su mensaje era claro, o estas conmigo o en mi contra, la sangre no tardaria en cubrir las calles y solo podia esperar que la sangre fuese de mortifago como mucho

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, espero hayan disfrutado de este cap, con esto damos inicio a la segunda parte de esta historia, como vieron cronologicamente estariamos a mitad del sexto año de curso por lo que varios eventos no ocurrieron mientras que los que aun pueden ocurrir tal vez no aparescan

Ademas que nos adentramos en una fase mas oscura, a partir de este cap las cosas se volveran mas violentas por decirlo de forma agradable pero no olviden, este no es un Evil Harry, el sirve a la luz o al bien mayor como lo diria nuestro favorito director escolar... Solo que el esta dispuesto a hacer lo necesario sin importar lo que otros opinen

Dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos


	29. Batallon del milenio

El sudaba como nunca en su vida, apenas podia moverse, un nuevo nivel de respeto hacia los Muggles crecio en su interior mientras miraba a Harry que leia un libro que segun su amigo era el sagrado grimorio Potter

"Vamos Nev, mueve tu gordo trasero aun no terminas la serie de ejercicios" - dijo Potter sin mirarlo mientras seguia leyendo

"Aun... No me has dicho... Para que estoy haciendo... Esto" - hablo entrecortado por la irregular respiracion producto del intenso entrenamiento al que era sometido

"Ya te lo dije Neville, te hablare con detalle de las razones en cuanto consiga lo que busco aqui en la escuela, mientras tanto solo debes saber que tu eres mi plan B para cuando las cosas esten muy mal" - comento el pelinegro mientras cerraba el libro y este desaparecia, Neville aun no comprendia que clase de encantamiento habia en ello - "Ademas, estas sacando buenos beneficios de esto, despues de mi seras el mas guapo de la escuela y seras superior a la gran mayoria de la escuela solo superado por los profesores e igualado por unos cuantos alumnos" - dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al Longbotton mientras se quitaba la camisa quedando solo con pantalones

"Sabes, podrias pedir ayuda para encontrar esos dos objetos, si no me equivoco dijiste que eran articulos que pertenecieron a los fundadores, ¿cierto?" - pregunto el timido mago

"Si, Tom realizo un ritual muy especial usando esos objetos, de ello no tengo duda, pero lastimosamente no tengo ni idea de como conseguirlos... Tal vez tengas razon, no tengo forma de entrar a la sala comun de los puff ni de los claw, aparte aunque pudiese no sabria donde buscar" - comento pensativo

"No se como lo haras con los Claw, pero imagino que Susan Bones podria ayudarte, como vengaste a su tia ella te ha estado buscando en estas tres semanas, ademas de ella Hermione y Ron tambien lo han hecho, parece que tienen un mensaje del director" - comento levantandose con evidente cansancio

"Hoo, podria serme util, recuerdo que Susan fue quien me comento sobre la copa dorada, mientras que Luna me comento sobre la dialema de Rowena Ravenclaw, lastimosamente no he hallado nada de nada por mi cuenta, supongo que esta es de esas situaciones donde contar con alguien mas suele ser bueno" - comento pensativo

"Hablando de Luna, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo para que hables con ella?" - cuestiono mirando como la expresion de Harry se hacia mas sombria

"Las cosas no estan bien entre nosotros, pero ella podria ayudarme mejor que cualquier otra persona en la casa del conocimiento, supongo que ya es tiempo de hablar con ella asi como con algunas otras personas" - dijo pensativo - "Pero eso lo vere mas tarde, ahora a seguir entrenando el cuerpo que luego entrenaras los hechizos que te enseñe anoche" - dijo sonriendo mientras veia la el terror en la expresion de Neville

Capitulo 23: El batallon del milenio

Las cosas en la escuela han sido cuanto menos complicadas, desde la llegada de Potter, se han formado especie de bandos, la mayor diferencia entre estos es que por un lado estan los alumnos con las mangas de los brazos por encima de sus codos como señalando que estan libre de algo y los que no

Naturalmente, los de la casa de la serpiente no parecen compartir tales cosas, manteniendo sus vestimentas como siempre, mientras que la casa de amarillo y la de azul parecian divididas a partes iguales, la casa de los leones siempre mostraban al menos hasta los codos sin importar que vistiesen

Sin embargo esto ha provocado algunos incidentes, los primeros cinco dias al regreso del 'elegido', el cual no aparecia en las clases o en el castillo parecio hacer pensar a algunos que sus amenazas no eran mas que palabrerias, lo que provoco a algunos a tentar su suerte

Menos mal para ellos que la enfermera de la escuela tenia pociones para hacer crecer huesos que ya no existian en los cuerpo de los pobres

Luego de aquel incidente Harry comenzo a ser visto entre clases, a veces aparecia y otras no, pero siempre se mantenia silencioso y expectante, especialmente en clase de pociones con el nuevo profesor Slughorn, mientras que en defensa contra las artes oscuras no habia aparecido ni por asomo

Pero todo eso podria cambiar ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry estaba sentado en la sala comun de Griffindor ante la sorpresiva mirada de sus compañeros de casa

"Harry" - susurro Granger sorprendida de ver al pelinegro alli

"Hola" - saludo como si nada

Todos se acercaron rapidamente a saludar a su elusivo compañero, rapidamente preguntas surgieron pero Harry les pidio que se calmaran pues no entendia nada

"Harry, ¿de verdad asesinaste a esos tipos?" - pregunto Ronald

"Si, eran mortifagos y como dije, eran los responsables de matar a Amelia Bones, ademas de varios otros, no habia razones para no hacerlo" - replico con una leve sonrisa

"Pero asesinar no esta bien Harry, lo sabes bien" - dijo Hermione

"Lo se, matar no es bueno pero estos tiempos no se miden por lo que es correcto y lo que no, se miden por la necesidad de acciones, ya dije en la entrevista que di al profeta, hare lo que sea neesario, estamos en guerra y esta guerra no se ganara por hablar bonito y lanzar algun hechizo palarizante y echar en prision a todos los seguidores de Voldemort que encontremos, ya sean librado en el pasado de ir a Azkaban y podrian volver a hacerlo, asi que mejor aniquilarlos para mayor seguridad" - hablo con seriedad - "Ya dije, no estoy buscando ayuda, me basta con que se aparten de la batalla y no ayuden de forma alguna a cara de serpiente" - dijo dando por finalizado el tema

"Bien, pasando de ello, ¿que te trae a la guarida de los leones amigo?" - pregunto Dean Thomas

"Bueno viejo amigo, me dijeron que estos dos me buscaban" - dijo apuntando con el dedo a Hermione y Ron - "Ademas que pensaba hablar con ustedes para revivir el pequeño grupo de estudios del curso pasado y necesitaba a sus jefes para ello" - dijo mirando a Weasley y Granger

"Pero dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda" - dijo Seamus

"No la necesito, pero no hay razon para echarles una mano para que puedan defenderse mejor ¿cierto?, despues de todo, Hogwarts sera uno de los lugares que el atacara por el valor que tiene, asi que Hermione, lleva una lista de los que esten interesados a la torre de astronomia una hora antes de la cena en tres dias, por que esta vez no los entrenare para que pasen unos examenes, esta vez les enseñare a defender sus vidas y que tengan la oportunidad de defender a sus seres queridos" - "dijo sonriendo de forma poco amigable para luego acercarse a la salida pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta - "Casi lo olvido, ¿que mensaje tenian para mi?" - pregunto curioso

"El director quiere que lo vayas a ver a la brevedad, no nos dijo para que" respondio el pelirrojo

Harry salio de la sala dejando pensativos a todos

"(Me pregunto que querra el anciano, ¿habra descubierto algo sobre los horrocrux?, tal vez sea eso, no veo otra razon por la que me llame)" - penso mientras bajaba las escaleras - "(Creo que toca pociones, ese viejo raro de Slughorn no ha dejado de tratar de invitarme a sus reuniones de su club, tal vez deba aceptar y ver que trama, hay algo en el que no me tranquiliza)" - penso mientras en sus manos aparecieron libros y cuadernos como por arte de magia

Durante la clase Harry vio que Malfoy no estaba, algo raro ciertamente ya que el heredero Malfoy ultimamente parecia querer pasar desapercibido de todo, lo que era muy sospechoso considerando su ansia de ser la atraccion principal en todo

Por otra parte, Daphne le miraba con duda y temor, a lo cual el no sabia como responder ya, parecia que su relacion con Draco a pesar de que seguian juntos,ultimamente apenas se les veia en el mismo lugar, por lo que ha averiguado de las mentes de algunos residentes de la casa de verde y plata

Pero no debia darle importancia, ella decidio y el tambien, asi que debia alejarla de su mente

Ahora debia enfocarse en que le decia el profesor que llevaba varios minutos tratando de llamar su atencion

"¿Me escuchas Potter?" - pregunto sonriente Slughorn

"Lo lamento señor, estaba pensando y no me fije que estaba hablandome" - dijo mirando al maestro de pociones

"No te preocupes chico suele pasar, queria felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño en las ultimas clases, incluyendo esta y creo que mereces este premio" - comento mostrando un frasco pequeño

"Eso es Felix felicis" - dijo mirando el frasco

"No esperaba menos, la reconociste de inmediato, pero creo que no prestaste atencion cuando mencione que quien realizara la mejor pocion ganaria esto" - dijo sonriendo

"Lo agradesco señor, pero no la necesito, desela a alguien mas" - dijo Potter sorprendiendo a todos por negarse ante tal regalo

"Esta bien, alguien con tus capacidades ciertamente no necesita depender de la suerte jeje" - comento sonriendo aunque sorprendido por el rechazo a la pocion - "Por cierto, este sabado realizare una reunion, espero verlo por fin señor Potter, tal vez podriamos hablar de algunas cosas interesantes" - menciono sonriente

El pelinegro no presto mucha atencion, pero parecia que el anciano maestro era alguien bueno al fin y al cabo, pero no por ello andaria con la guardia baja

La clase acabo poco despues, el felix felicis acabo en manos de Daphne Greengrass quien dio una mirada a Harry mientras lo recibia, pero este parecia ignorar todo nuevamente

El ultimo Potter deambulaba por el castillo, era momento de ir con la chica que lo sabia todo

"A donde se metio Luna" - susurro pensativo deteniendose al medio del pasillo - "Es complicada de encontrar, sera mejor que pregunte a algunos Claw" - dijo mirando a su alrededor, viendo que venia en su direccion Padma Patil - "¡Patil!" - grito llamando la atencion de la chica que se sobre salto un poco por el repentino grito

"Ahh, Harry me sorprendiste, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?" - pregunto sonriendo tratando de no sentirse atemorizada por el imponente mago

"¿Has visto a Lovegood?" - pregunto mirando a los ojos de la maga hindu

"Creo que la vi en el campo de quidditch con Ginny Weasley pero eso fue temprano antes de clases" - respondio mientras Harry maldecia su suerte por que pareceria llevar para rato

Agradeciendo a la maga el pelinegro fue en busca de la Weasley menor, quien para su mala suerte deberia estar terminando defensa contra las artes oscuras

Al llegar al pasillo que conducia a la sala de defensa vio a la pelirroja caminar junto a unas compañeras mientras hablaban, por lo que se dirigio hacia ella

"¡POTTER!" - grito una voz llamando la atencion de varios

Harry sabia quien era y maldecia su suerte, se giro para ver a Severus Snape mirandole y haciendole señas de que le siguiese hacia el interior de la sala

Dando un ultimo vistazo a Ginny quien ya no estaba en el pasillo, Harry fue con Snape con su furia amenazando con desatarse

"¿Que quieres?" - pregunto dejando ver una fria actitud

"Mas respeto, no debes creerte superior a los otros solo por tu fama mocoso insolente" - replico Severus mirando al pelinegro

"Tu no deberias tentar tu suerte tampoco, recuerda bien como fue nuestra ultima practica de Oclumancia" - dijo quitandose los lentes - "Tienes una diana pintada en tu espalda, no busques ser la prioridad en la lista de condenados a morir tan pronto" - dijo con voz amenazante

"Je, no temo a tu persona Potter, no se que habras estado haciendo este ultimo tiempo, pero se nota que tu ego ha aumentado" - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - "Solo te llame para darte un mensaje, el director desea hablar contigo al anochecer" - dijo mirandole con odio

"Ya lo sabia zoquete, le vere luego de la cena en su oficina" - hablo dirigiendose a la puerta

"Mas vale que te presentes a las clases o no podras defenderte ni siquiera ante una mosca Potter" - dijo seriamente

"Besame el trasero desgraciado, si aparesco en la clase todo lo que salga de mi varita te apuntara a ti asi que no tientes tu suerte" - dijo saliendo de la sala

Harry suspiro, Snape le colmaba la paciencia, pero ya tendria su momento, como varios mas

"(Sera mejor hallar a Luna pronto, Ginny tal vez sepa donde esta)" - penso caminando para luego detenerse - "(Lo habia olvidado, que imbecil... Tengo el mapa del merodeador)" - se dijo mientras se sentia como un idiota sin darse cuenta que alguien le seguia

Potter camino hasta llegar al baño de mujeres donde se hallaba la entrada a la camara secreta, la persona que le siguio se introdujo en el camino antes de que este se cerrase

Al llegar a la camara el chico que vivio rapidamente tomo el mapa y comenzo a buscar a la lunatica de Ravenclaw

"Alli esta justo... ¿Detras de mi?" - dijo extrañado mientras se daba la vuelta

Alli ante el se hallaba la risueña chica de hebras doradas, sonriendo como acostumbra con sus manos detras como niña buena

"Hola Harry" - saludo mirando al oji verde quien estaba sorprendido

"¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?" - pregunto mirando a la joven

"Llegue junto a ti, estuve junto a ti desde que terminaste de hablar con Snape" - respondio mientras el chico asentia - "Te debio dejar muy molesto para que no te percatases de mi presencia" - comento sonriendo

Harry suspiro y se sento en una silla cercana, tuvo suerte de que eso pasara alli y no cuando estuviese cazando mortifagos

"Supongo que esto acelera las cosas" - murmuro para luego mirar seriamente a la joven maga - "Necesito tu ayuda" - dijo serio

"Lo se, suponia que vendrias en algun momento a pedirme ayuda ya que no puedes estar sin mi" - comento sonriendo divertida

"La verdad es que podria conseguir lo que necesito pero causaria mucho revuelo y preferiria no tener que llamar la atencion mas de lo necesario" - replico el pelinegro serio - "Aunque es algo bueno que las cosas se hayan desenvuelto de esta forma, asi podemos hablar de algo que eventualmente hablariamos" - comento mirando a la chica friamente - "¿Sabias que yo era un horrocrux?" - pregunto mirandola

"Si" - respondio sin dejar de sonreir provocando que Harry se irritase

"¡¿Tienes la valentia de decirlo asi como si nada?!" - Cuestiono mirando a la chica que rapidamente se alejo al ver una rafaga de fuego acercarsele - "¡Podrias haberme dicho maldita sea, crees que es agradable para mi saber que estoy basicamente condenado a morir en esta maldita guerra!" - exclamo furioso provocando que varias flamas se formasen repetidamente en distintos lugares haciendo que Luna se pusiera nerviosa

"Debes entenderme Harry, ya te lo habia dicho una vez, hay cosas que no debo decir sin importar que, es como un contrato magico que me impide hacerlo, si te hubiese dicho que eras un horrocrux habria muerto Harry, lo lamento pero ese es el precio que pago por poder ver el futuro de las personas, no puedo decirles sobre hechos de gran importancia, sin importar que el saberlo antes de tiempo les pueda salvar la vida" - dijo mirando al ultimo Potter con vida - "Siento no haberte dicho sobre eso, pero sin importar que Harry Potter siempre sera un Horrocrux de Voldemort, por tanto el debera morir para vencerle" - declaro con tristeza en su voz

Harry se le quedo mirando durante varios segundos en silencio sin decir nada, como si buscase algo, una señal

"Supongo que dices la verdad, me has ayudado en muchas cosas" - comento pensativo - "Necesito saber pertenencias de Rowena Ravenclaw se encuentran aqui en el castillo o donde hallarlas en caso de que no esten aqui, lo que sea funcionara" - dijo mirando a la joven que asintio - "Sigue ese pasadizo y llegaras al campo de quidditch" - dijo señalando un camino detras de la joven

Luna entro por el pasadizo y a los pocos segundos se cerro tras ella, Harry se quedo pensativo sobre lo que la joven le habia dicho, ¿Cuantas cosas mas no le habra dicho?

"Sera mejor dejarlo para otro momento" - susurro pensando en las palabras de Luna - "Ahora debo concentrarme en hablar con Susan" - dijo mientras extendia su mano y el mapa volo hasta el - "Torre de astronomia" - dijo mirando el nombre de la sobrina de la fallecida Amelia Bones

A unos metros de el una pared se abrio, revelando un largo pasillo con unas escaleras en espiral al final de este

Al salir aparecio cerca del camino que llrva directo a la torre de astronomia, con rapidez fue ascendiendo hasta llegar al lugar indicado por el mapa

Al llegar vio a la joven Hufflepuff junto a Megan Jones, conversando de algo que no le interesaba

"Disculpen, ¿Susan podemos hablar de algo un momento?" - pregunto Potter haciendo que ambas jovenes le miren sorprendidas

"¡Harry!" - exclamo Susan mirando al pelinegro - "Que sorpresa, ehh claro, te he estado buscando estos ultimos dias" - dijo la joven

"A solas, por favor" - solicito el joven con seriedad

Megan decidio no discutir y abandono el lugar, suponia que si Potter queria hablar con su amiga seria de algo muy importante

Cuando sintio que la joven estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar Harry hablo

"Susan, hay algo que tengo que pedirte y es muy delicado asi como importante" - dijo el pelinegro acercandose a la joven mirando hacia el exterior - "Lo que quiero que hagas por mi es que averigues sobre objetos que hayan pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff" - hablo mirando a los ojos de la joven

"¿P-por que buscas esas cosas?" - pregunto sin comprender para que les servirian al pelinegro

"Veras, Voldemort uso algunos objetos de los fundadores para un ritual, necesito deshacer ese ritual y estoy seguro que hay al menos uno aqui en el castillo, se que Griffindor esta limpio debido a que la espada de Godric esta bien oculta, de Slytherin se que no hay nada en el castillo ya que el lo protegera muy bien, por tanto solo me queda Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero no tengo forma de averiguar algo util, es por ello que estoy confiando en ti Susan, tomalo como el pago por haber vengado a tu tia" - dijo mirando a la chica

"Bien, lo hare Harry, te ayudare, pero me tomara algunos dias" - dijo algo insegura

"Gracias Susan, no tienes idea de lo importante que es esto para todos" - dijo sonriendo mientras se retiraba

"Espera, ¿como te contactare si encuentro algo?" - pregunto mirando al joven de las cicatrices

"Todavia tienes aquel emblema que Hermione les dio para reunirse a escondidas de Umbridge ¿no?" - dijo mirando como la joven asentia - "Ahi tienes el como" - dijo bajando las escaleras

Para cuando Susan se acerco a las escaleras segundos despues no vio a Harry y su amiga Megan Jones tampoco le vio bajar

Harry reaparecio en la camara secreta, se acerco a una repisa y saco una botella de whisky junto a un vaso

"Bien... todo va bien, con algo de suerte encontraran algo util, es mejor depender de ellas a usar imperio o legilimancia para averiguar, llamaria la atencion en poco tiempo de esa forma" - dijo bebiendo el liquido - "Sera mejor descansar un poco, aun falta para la noche y hablar con Dumbledore no es agradable" - comento terminandose el trago para luego acomodarse y tomar una siesta

Al despertar vio la hora, los estudiantes debian estar llendo ya a de regreso a la sala comun para dormir

"Sera mejor ir con el anciano, llevare el mapa para evitar encuentros indeseados" - susurro tomando el mapa y su varita

Harry uso un pasadizo para llegar cerca de las escalas que conducen a la oficina de Dumbledore, revisando que nadie este cerca se acerco a la gargola que protege las escaleras, con un hechizo en parsel desactivo el conjuro que oculta el camino

Al entrar en la oficina vio a Dumbledore sentado con rostro pensativo, en su mano habia un anillo al cual miraba fijamente

"¿Para que me necesitas?" - pregunto mirando al anciano director

"Me alegra ver que estas bien y aun aqui, pero eso solo significa que no has tenido suerte en tu busqueda" - comento mirando al joven - "Este anillo era un horrocrux que logre destruir durante las vacaciones, pero es algo mas, ¿sabes que es?" - pregunto mirando a Harry

"Si, es el anillo de la resurreccion, emite la misma energia que mi capa de invisibilidad - respondio serio

"Me impresionas, entonces sabras que es esto tambien" - dijo sacando su varita

"la varita del sauco" - susurro sorprendido Harry - "¿Desde hace cuanto la tienes?" - cuestiono mirando a Dumbledore

"Desde mi batalla con Grindelwald, el lo robo con anterioridad" - dijo mirando la varita - "Siempre me pregunte por que no me reconocia como su dueño si habia vencido a Gellert, pero ahora entiendo que nunca me reconocio como su amo debido a que solo reconoce a alguien de la familia Peverell" - dijo sonriendo - "Harry, hay dos razones por las que te llame, la primera es para informarte de que encontre el paradero del guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, en una cueva muy oculta en el oceano artico a no mucha distancia de Azkaban" - dijo serio - "La segunda es para pedirte que si me llegase a pasar algo, tomes estos dos reliquias contigo, Voldemort no puede tener ninguno, especialmente la varita ya que como descendiente de Cadmus Peverell podria responderle como su dueño y su poder seria mas de lo que cualquiera podria imaginar" - dijo seriamente

"Entiendo, conozco lo suficiente sobre el tema para saber que tan mal serian las cosas si ese idiota le pone las manos encima, aunque me impresiona que no se haya dado cuenta que tenia una de las reliquias" - comento mirando el anillo - "¿El anillo tiene que ver con lo que te sucedio en la mano?" - pregunto con morbida curiosidad

"Si, tenia un hechizo bastante terrible protegiendolo, lastimosamente me alcanzo antes de lograr eliminarle por completo" - comento tocandose la mano

"Bastante oscuro, te devora la vida, no tienes mucho tiempo anciano" - dijo retirandose Potter

"Harry, ¿como lo supiste?" - pregunto curioso y muy sorprendido

El no dijo nada, solo se toco la cicatriz en forma de rayo con la mano y se retiro, Dumbledore sonrio

"Parece que ha convertido su maldicion en algo provechoso, que ingenioso" - susurro tomando un dulce de limon

Dos noches despues Harry estaba en la sala de menesteres, frente a el habian varios jovenes de Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y para sorpresa de varios habian unos cuantos de Slytherin, la persona mas notoria segun Harry, Astoria Greengrass

"Bienvenidos, cuando esten aqui dejan de pertenecer a alguna de las cuatro casas, por tanto aqui no existen estupidas rivalidades entre casas ni nada, el unico motivo que tienen que tener en mente es proteger este lugar" - dijo con seriedad

"¿A que te refieres?" - pregunto Justin Fletcher

"Voldemort atacara Hogwarts cuando sienta que vencera, este castillo tiene mucho valor personal como para la comunidad magica de Gran Bretaña, si el tomara control de esta escuela tendria mucha ventaja en esta guerra ademas de una gran cantidad de rehenes para usar a su dispocision y todos saben cuanto aprecio tiene el por la vida de otros" - dijo sarcasticamente - "Les enseñare a pelear, a defenderse y proteger este castillo, junto a todos los que esten en el" - dijo mirando a todos

"Hablas como si no fueses a estar aqui Potter" - Dijo un Ravenclaw

"Es por que no estare aqui" - dijo serio - "Yo me ire del castillo en unos meses, si me quedo mas tiempo solo hara que atacar este lugar sea mas atractivo para el, conmigo fuera del castillo comprara algo de tiempo antes de que el decida tratar de tomarlo" - comento llamando la atencion de todos - "No se hagan ilusiones, no existe lugar seguro, incluso si huyen del pais, es cosa de tiempo antes de que el trate de expandir su dominio, ya lo retrase hace unos meses, pero solo soy yo batallando, tal vez la siguiente vez no pueda y el tome control de algun lugar importante" - comento serio

"¿Que nos enseñaras?" - pregunto la menor de las hermanas Greengrass que habia guardado silencio hasta ahora

"Hechizos para contener enemigos, hechizos para asesinar, construir trampas y otras cosas, basicamente todo lo que pueda ser util, ya sea usando magia o sin ella, si deciden usar lo que les enseñe o no es cosa de ustedes" - dijo mirando a varios que iban a protestar principalmente Hermione - "Esto ya no es por unas buenas calificaciones, esto tal vez les ayude a salvarse o a alguien mas, ustedes protegeran a la siguiente generacion cuando el y sus seguidores vengan hacia aca, ustedes seran el batallon del nuevo milenio" - dijo con media sonrisa mientras observaba a los jovenes magos

Fin del capitulo


	30. Vidas y personas rotas

Capitulo 24: Vidas y personas rotas

"No es facil ¿sabes? - hablo Potter con una ligera sonrisa que no tenia nada de sentimientos - "A veces los veo, otras no... A veces me dan la bienvenida y otras me maldicen con palabras de odio, a veces los escucho cuando estoy despierto bebiendo alcohol como ahora" - dijo mirando el vaso en su mano con el liquido a medio llenar - "Dime, ¿como deberia lidiar con esto?" - pregunto mirando al frente

"Podrias empezar por mirarme mientras hablas en lugar de mirar a la pared Harry" - hablo Luna divertida

"Rayos, pense que estabas mas silenciosa que de costumbre pero te has estado burlando de mi todo el rato" - dijo mirando detras suyo a Luna quien estaba recostada en un sofa con las piernas al aire balanceandose

"No lo puedo evitar, es raro verte tan ebrio, al menos lo suficiente como para no distinguir entre una persona y una pared" - comento levantandose y acercandose a Harry abrazandolo - "Ven, vamos a la cama, debes descansar, ademas mañana debes ayudar a tu batallon personal a prepararse" - comento sonriendo

"No tengo sueño y puedo ayudarles estando ebrio, asi al menos olvidaria la mirada de reproche de Hermione y el interrogatorio de tus compañeros de casa asi como las miradas que me da la pequeña Greengrass y las miradas lujuriosas de todas las chicas y de algunos chicos" - comento sonriendo - "Ademas, ¿ir a la cama contigo? Estas loca, seguro despierto en la mañana amarrado y desnudo" - comento mirando a Lovegood que sonreia

"No es mala idea, ademas no recordarias nada por todo el alcohol que has bebido, pasaria como una pesadilla y solo estaria en tu mente" - comento tomando la mano del joven lord y guiandolo hacia una de las salas ocultas de la camara secreta

"Solo quiero dormir Luna, siento mucho sueño y si me llegase a acostar contigo preferiria recordar cada detalle" - comento recostandose en la cama junto a la chica de la casa azul

"Al menos ahora no niegas el interes en tener algun tipo de relacion conmigo mas alla de la amistad" - comento sonriente

"Nunca me parecio mala idea, eres una hermosa joven, tu rostro es lindo... El unico problema es que tienes cuerpo de niña" - comento acomodandose

SMACK

"¡Auch!"

"Lamento tener un cuerpo tan infantil Harry" - dijo molesta la maga

Pocos minutos despues ambos se quedaron dormidos, Luna tardo un poco mas por la molestia que sentia por las palabras del pelinegro? En mas de una ocasion miro levemente su pecho que si bien no era lo suficientemente notorio a comparacion de otras chicas de su edad, iba por buen camino

A la mañana siguiente Lovegood fue la primera en despertar, vio a Harry acomodado entre los pechos que critico la noche anterior mientras ella parecia abrazarlo para calmarle

"(Volvio a llorar de nuevo, ultimamente llora mucho cuando duerme, como si algo dentro de el le perturbase... ¿Sera que siente dudas de alguna forma?)" - se pregunto mientras veia al poderoso joven despertar - "Buenos dias" - saludo

"Me duele la cabeza" - dijo llevandose una mano a los ojos

"Por esta razon tienes una pocion que te quita el dolor al dia siguiente" - comento sonriendo

"Mi bisabuelo es un genio, supo que todos sus descendientes tendrian problemaa de alcohol y se aseguro de que pudiesen levantarse a la mañana siguiente, por favor traeme la pocion" - dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada

"Solo si prometes llevarme a la fiesta de Slughorn" - dijo sonriendo

"Bien pero dame la pocion que me esta viniendo una jaqueca de las buenas" - dijo rapidamente

Luna le dio un vial con un liquido blanquecino casi transparente el cual Harry bebio rapidamente

"Sabe a rayos, como toda medicina" - susurro sintiendose mejor - "¿Que interes tienes en ir a esas reuniones?" - pregunto mirando a la joven que con su varita realizo el hechizo **Tempus,** el cual marco que aun faltaba una hora para el desayuno

"Nada en especial, pero podria serte util para aprender mas del maestro de pociones" - comento la joven

Harry sabia que si bien ella no podia hablar de cosas importantes, cuando hablaba de alguien o algo en particular era un llamado a prestar atencion

El sabia que Slughorn no era trigo limpio, podia verlo en la mirada de Dumbledore a veces durante las comidas, la mirada del viejo director se volvia intensa al ver al profesor de pociones

"Entiendo, te llevare hoy al anochecer" - dijo pensativo

Luna sonrio y se acerco a Harry, un simple beso en la frente del chico que vivio basto para dejarle un ligero sonrojo que persistia aun cuando el trataba de mantener una cara de poker

Poco despues Luna se fue hacia la sala comun de Ravenclaw, no era extraño que ella se acostase mas tarde que los demas pero si seria raro que no la viesen cuando despertasen sus compañeras de cuarto

"Supongo que puedo ir a la cocina a pedir un poco de comida, Winky siempre parece dispuesta a ayudarme" - susurro pensativo

Winky era una elfa magica que Harry conocio en su cuarto año de estudio, Dumbledore la salvo cuando Crouch la despidio y Harry la conocio una noche que Hermione comenzo a quejarse sobre el trato injusto hacia los elfos domesticos, desde entonces la elfa siempre parecia dispuesta a ayudar a Harry pero no comprendia el por que

Al llegar a la cocina vio la misma imagen de siempre, ollas, platos, ingredientes y demas cosas volando de un lado a otro magicamente, los elfos haciendo su trabajo con esfuerzo sin molestarse en recibir recompensa alguna

Harry no tardo en hallar a Winky, la elfa se giro a verlo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico una mesa en la que una taza de cafe, un tazon de cereal y tostadas esperaban a por el

"No sabes cuanto aprecio esto" - dijo sonriendo

"No es nada señor Potter, es un honor para mi servirle especialmente" - dijo sonriendo

"Sabes, me he preguntado por que te tomas tantas molestias por mi solamente, se que ninguno de los otros elfos hace algo asi por alguien mas" - dijo curioso mientraa llevaba las tostadas a su boca

"Vera, Winky esta cumpliendo el sueño de un amigo suyo, el admira mucho al señor Harry Potter pero debido a que trabaja para otra familia no pudo cumplir su sueño de ayudarle, aunque segun me conto una vez parece que ya se conocieron" - dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

"¿Enserio? Lo lamento pero no recuerdo haberme cruzado con algun elfo anteriormente" - dijo mirando a la elfa quien sonrio

"No se preocupe señor, seguro estaba muy ocupado en ese momento" - dijo con calma

Harry se sintio un poco mal, en su mente no podia recordar haberse cruzado con otro elfo domestico antes, pero en ese momento recordo algo o mejor dicho a alguien

"Dobby" - susurro sintiendose mal - "(El trato de salvarme de los peligros que me amenazaron durante segundo año, lastimosamente no fui capaz de ayudarle ademas de que ignore todo lo que me decia, espero este bien, tratare de salvarle cuando vaya a por la familia Malfoy)" - prometio en silencio al recordar al noble y extraño elfo

Luego de terminar de comer Harry fue hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, habia algo que tenian que conversar

"Dumbledore, ¿Estas despierto?" - pregunto entrando a la oficina pero se extraño al ver al director con la cabeza metida en una fuente - "No pense que te querrias suicidar anciano" - comento extrañado

Al ver de mas cerca la fuente se dio cuenta que era un pensador

Unos minutos despues Dumbledore saco la cabeza de la fuente y vio a Harry beber un vaso de vino que tenia oculto para relajarse debes en cuando

"¿No es muy temprano para beber Harry?" - pregunto el director mientras se secaba el rostro y su extensa barba

"No tenia nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba por ti, Fawkes no esta para hacerme compañia" - comento con calma

"Ahh si, quiso salir a pasear, hace una buena brisa esta mañana" - replico sonriendo mientras tomaba su lugar tras el escritorio - "¿En que puedo ayudarte?" - pregunto sabiendo que Potter no hacia visitas sociales

"Hablame de Slughorn, he visto como lo miras y el no me da muy buena eapina que digamos" - directo al grano

"Entiendo, la verdad esperaba que me ayudases con esto pero no sabia como hablar del tema" - comento pensativo

"¿Tu, no saber como sacar un tema?... Te esta llegando la edad parece, el director que conozco siempre tenia su truco con las palabras" - comento burlon

"Si, pero debido a nuestra particular relacion no sabria si querrias ayudarme en esto, aunque ciertamente es benefico para ambos" - comento sonriendo llamando la atencion de Harry

"Te escucho anciano, tu no hablas por hablar" - dijo serio

"Veras, hace años cuando Tom aun estudiaba aqui, el tenia un profesor en quien confiaba mas que en otros por decirlo de alguna manera, este profesor le revelo informacion a Tom la cual se volvio muy beneficiosa para el" - dijo mirando al pelinegro cuyos ojos brillaron ominosamente

"Slughorn" - susurro sonriendo

"Asi es Harry, pero es mejor si te muestro la razon del problema" - dijo indicandole el pensadero

"Entiendo, veias la conversacion entre Tom y Slughorn" - dijo acercandose al magico objeto

Al hundir su cabeza en pocos segundos se vio en una oficina, al girar la cabeza vio a un Slughorn un poco mas joven de lo que era actualmente y a un adolecente a quien reconocia a la perfeccion

"Riddle" - susurro con odio

" _Dime Tom, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" -_ pregunto el profesor con una ligera sonrisa

" _Vera señor, estaba en la biblioteca hace unos dias investigando, en la seccion restringida, cuando encontre un concepto extraño sobre una especie de hechizo, se llamaba Horrocrux" -_ hablo calmadamente el joven Tom

Harry presto toda su atencion en ese momento, la forma en la que hablaba y se comportaba Tom asi como el rostro de Slughorn que parecia transmitir mil cosas

"¡ _Lo lamento Tom pero no se nada sobre el tema y aun cuando supiese no te diria nada!_ \- dijo con prisa el profesor

Harry saco la cabeza del pensadero, Dumbledore estaba mirandole desde su escritorio

"¿Que opinas?" - pregunto serio

"Ea falso, la ultima parte fue hecha con prisa y el rostro de Tom no indica la molestia que deberia haber sentido si Slughorn no le hubiese respondido, claramente modifico su memoria, tal vez esperaba que le buscases en algun momento y la culpa le llevo a hacer esto" - dijo seriamente - "¿Que esperas obtener de su memoria?" - pregunto curioso

"Como sabemos, Voldemort creo varios Horrocrux, el diario que destruiste, este anillo, el guardapelo de slytherin y varios otros que desconocemos" - comento mirando a Harry - "Lo que espero conseguir es, suponiendo que Tom lo menxionase, la cantidad que ha creado, ambos sabemos que el Horrocrux se crea mediante el asesinato y la fractura del alma, pero Voldemort ha asesinado a muchas personas, por esta razon he investigado esa memoria muchas veces y fallado en todas" - dijo con amargura - "Por ello Harry esperaba enlistar tu ayuda, para obtener la autentica memoria de lo ocurrido" - dijo mirando a los orbes esmeralda del joven mago

"Entiendo, ciertamente eso ayudaria bastante, con el guardapelo serian tres destruidos, con el que este aqui en la escuela cuatro, tendriamos ventaja sin duda" - dijo pensativo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para retirarse pero se detuvo frente a esta - "Esta noche asistire a su club, intentare hacer que hable, te avisare mañana temprano como me fue" - dijo saliendo de la oficina

Dumbledore se sintio mas tranquilo, sabiendo que Harry obtendria la respuesta, pero una pequeña parte de el esperaba que no usara algun metodo drastico para obtener respuestas

Harry se dirigio hacia la sala de menesteres, frente a la puerta encontro a Astoria Greengrass

"¿Vienes a practicar?" - pregunto Potter la menor de las hermanas Greengrass

La joven se exalto al escuchar la voz del que fuera pareja de su hermana quien la miraba con calma

"Si, de hecho en parte, tambien esperaba encontrarte aqui" - dijo seria llamando la atencion de Harry

"Bien, tambien esperaba practicar un poco, necesito pensar en algunas cosas, asi que hagamos eso y luego te escucho" - dijo entrando a la sala mas curiosa de la escuela

Potter ayudo a la joven Slytherin con sus hechizos, especialmente con algunos de transfiguracion que le costaba controlar en el proceso de cambio de forma, asi como hechizos mas ofensivos

"(Es como ver a Daphne practicar, tiene la misma elegancia que ella, aunque Astoria es un poco mas orgullosa... Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos desde hace dos años)" - penso recordando algo

Flashback 2 años atras

Harry estaba recostado a orillas del lago negro, junto a el Daphne Greengrass leia un libro mientras el le miraba sonriendo, habian pasado algunos dias desde el incidente en la segunda prueba del torneo y toda la escuela supo de su relacion con Daphne

"Entonces, ¿ese libro es mas interesante que yo?" - pregunto el pelinegro

"En mas formas de las que podrias imaginar" - comento la joven sonriendo mientras sentia la mano del Griffindor tocar su hombro y comenzar a masajearlo

"¿Enserio?, en ese caso tendre que demostrar que soy mas interesante" - comento sonriendo mientras se arrodillaba y miraba a Daphne que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con el libro pero Harry esxuchaba su risa - "asi que te ries de mi, en ese caso pagaras las consecuencias" - dijo con falsa voz amenazante mientras con sus manos comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

"Harry detente hahahaha" - decia entre risas

Ambos siguieron asi hasta que una voz llamo su atencion, la pareja vio a Astoria sosteniendo un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras

"Ehh, Tori, ¿que sucede?" - pregunto Daphne ligeramente avergonzada de que su hermanita le viese comportarse asi

"Veras... Yo queria..." - la pequeña Astoria parecia no saber como decir lo que queria mirando con cierta incomodidad a Harry quien todavia abrazaba a Daphne por detras - "Queria pedirle a Ha... Harry ayuda con algo" - logro terminar de decir sintiendo mas verguenza que antes

La pareja estaba sorprendida, pero Harry sonrio con alegria, era la primera vez que hablaba con Astoria, la primera vez que vio a la pequeña fue poco despues del incidente con la camara secreta siendo abrazada por quien seria su primer y unico amor

"Por supuesto, lo que sea por mi futura cuñada" - hablo sonriendo para recibir un libro en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo

"¡Idiota!" - dijo sonrojada la supuesta reina de hielo que no le hacia honor a su alias en ese momento

Astoria se rio ligeramente y paso la tarde en compañia de su hermana y el novio de esta, variaa veces durante el resto del año serian como esas hasta el punto de quiebre a inicios del siguiente año

Fin Flashback

Al dejar aquellas memorias vio a Astoria lanzar un hechizo que atraveso limpiamente el muñeco de hojalata a unos metros de distancia

"Lo haces bien" - comento colocandose al lado de la joven

"Tuve un buen maestro hace tiempo" - replico con una amarga sonrisa

Harry no respondio, se quedo a mirar como Astoria lanzaba distintos hechizos de distinto grado de poder y mortalidad, varios de ellos enseñados en la escuela y otros enseñados por el mismo

"Dime, ¿que tal el ultimo hechizo que les enseñe?" - pregunto con calma

"Sanguinem Acidum, el hechizo que convierte la sangre en acido" - murmuro la joven con cierto temor - "No muy bien, la verdad no me agrada y solo recordar la demostracion siento nauseas" - comento con asco

Harry recordo que para demostrar el hechizo, uso un muñeco de tamaño real que era identico al de un ser humano en cada aspecto posible y tenia la apariencia de Malfoy, no hace falta decir que el resultado provoco que hubiese mucho vomito y gente desmayada por lo poco que quedo reconocible

"Jeje, es mejor una demostracion practica, aunque tal vez la teoria bastaba" - comento divertido

Astoria bajo su varita y miro a Harry, el pelinegro vio a la joven de cabellera oscura, era una replica de Daphne, salvo el color de su cabello y ojos grises, un poco mas y podria pasar como gemela de Daphne

Ya no era la pequeña de 13 años que le pedia ayuda con cosas de estudios, ante el estabs una joven mujer con mirada suplicante y el sabia bien lo que diria

"Tenemos que hablar Harry" - dijo con seriedad

Potter se sento en una silla cercana y saco de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un cigarro, Astoria no se sorprendio por ello, sabia que Harry fumaba para disgusto de su hermana

"¿De que quieres hablar?" - pregunto sin mirarle a la cara

"Sobre Daphne" - dijo para luego quedar en un silencio pesado - "Ella ha estado mal, desde hace tiempo" - relato con poca calma y una voz cada vez mas triste

"Ella tiene novio ¿no?" - dijo con cierto sarcasmo Potter ya que sabia bien que las cosas no iban bien para Daphne

"¡No me vengas con tonterias, ambos sabemos que eso es una farsa!" - exclamo molesta - "Sabes bien que Daphne no tenia opcion, por culpa del infeliz de padre ella ha sido puesta en este calvario que la ha torturado por mas de un año, no tienes ni idea cuantas veces a llorado, cada vez que te veia con Lovegood o Granger, cada vez que la ignorabas, ella a veces decia que esperaba que la salvases de nuevo, que hicieras alguna estupidez que la sacase de ese sufrimiento y poder estar junto a ti de nuevo, maldicion incluso esperaba que dejaras tan mal a Malfoy solo para que muriera y ella se librase de todo esto y luego pensar en como estar contigo de nuevo" - revelo la joven mientras Harry expulsaba una gran cantidad de humo de cigarro y miraba a Astoria con indiferencia - "¿Que paso con aquel Harry Potter que amenazo a Dumbledore por poner en peligro a su novia?, ¿Que paso con aquel chico que llevo a mi hermana al mundo Muggle mientras toda su familia pensaba que estaba en francia con la familia Davis?... ¿Que paso con el Harry Potter que juro amar a mi hermana por sobre todo sin importar que?" - cuestiono mirando al pelinegro que bajo la mirada

"Murio" - respondio con voz fria que provoco un escalofrio en Astoria

Harry se levanto y apago el cigarro, se quito la chaqueta y la camisa revelando su bien trabajado torso... Para horror de la pequeña Greengrass - "Ese Harry ya no existe... Murio hace tiempo, no hay amor en mi ni nada parecido, solo me mueve la voluntad de completar mi deber... El unico consuelo que le puedo dar es la liberacion que ofrece la muerte cuando vaya a por el inepto de su novio" - dijo con tal frialdad que Astoria quedo paralizada

Pero no solo sus palabras provocaron eso, el cuerpo de Harry estaba adornado cpn muchas cicatrices, la peor segun ella era la X en su pecho izquierdo

La joven Greengrass retrocedio mientras lagrimas salian de sus orbes grises mientras se acercaba a la puerta no sin antes decir algo que removeria el supuesto corazon muerto de Harry

"Ella ha tratado de suicidarse ya, la he escuchado llorar varias noches susurrando tu nombre, desearia que no llegases a cumplir tu palabra pero... Le pondran la marca tenebrosa durante las vacaciones al termino del semestre" - dijo sin poder mirarle

Si alguien hubiese estado cerca, hubiese escuchado el grito de un hombre destrozado y hubiese sentido las llamas furiosas de su corazon... Literalmente

Horas mas tarde

Luna se habia vestido de forma elegante, pero lo suficientemente sexy para llamar la atencion, con algo de suerte provocaria que aquel mago de cabello oscuro le mirase de otra forma

Al menos eso esperaba, pero al verlo salir de la sala de menesteres vio en su mirada que lo que estaba en su mente era de mas importancia que otra cosa

"¿Estas bien?" - pregunto preocupada, ella habia visto a Harry asi de mal y sabia que tan mal podria ir una situacion que no deberia ir mal

"Estoy bien Luna, no te preocupes... Solo vayamos luego al club de Slughorn y acabemos con esto luego" - dijo caminando mientras imponia esa presencia fria

"(Algo le sucedio, pero no se que, lo que sea que alla sido le afecta mas de lo que deberia)" - penso mientras le alcanzaba

En silencio ambos caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde el profesor de pociones mantendria su fiesta

"Ohh Potter, me alegra verte y que encantadora cita tienes" - dijo sonriendo ignorando sin percatarse de los orbes gelidos de Potter

"Gracias profesor, Luna sin duda luce maravillosa esta noche" -dijo ingresando mientras Lovegood se preguntaba en que minuto el se paro a verla

Si bien Harry tal vez no se habia girado a ver a Luna en ningun momento, varios estudiantes si lo hicieron durante la velada y mas de alguno recibio una bofetada de sus parejas

Harry se acerco pronto a por un poco de ponche para el y Luna, aunque en el camino convirtio el ponche en un Vermouth, nadie se daeia cuenta por ser del mismo color del ponche salvo Luna

"Transfigurar el ponche en vino, ciertamente sabes divertirte" - comento con una ligera sonrisa

"No estoy del mejor animo asi que necesitare algo fuerte, aunque desearia algo mas fuerte, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin llamar la atencion" - dijo mientras bebia

"Mcgonaggal estaria fascinada por tu nivel de manejo en el arte" - comento sonriendo - "Relajate quieres, debes hablar despues con el profesor ¿no es asi?" - pregunto sonriendo

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien le toco el hombro, al girarse vio a Hermione... Grandioso penso ligeramente

"Hola Harry" - dijo algo molesta

"¿Que te ha ocurrido para que estes asi?" -realmente no le interesaba pero Granger de una u otra forma le diria asi que preferia acabar rapido

"Es... Complicado" - dijo con cierto nerviosismo

"Pues buena suerte" - dijo terminandose su trago pero antes de poder ir a por mas sintio como una mano le detenia, con molestia le pidio a Luna que fuese a por otro ponche que pasaria a ser vino en poco tiempo

"Lo que pasa es que vine con Mclaggen para tratar de poner celoso a Ron pero no funciona y no puedo quitarme de encima a Mclaggen que trata de besarme deade hace rato" - dijo mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de ocultarse de su cita - "Ayudame por favor Harry" - dijo la joven desesperada

"¿Por que rayos querrias poner celoso a Ron?" - pregunto desconcertado

"¿De todo lo que dije solo escuchaste eso?" - cuestiono mirando al pelinegro

"No veo razon alguna de por que querrias ponerlo celoso de hecho, ¿en que momento te enamoraste de el?, se que estuve fuera un largo tiempo y no he estado mucho con ustedes pero que algo asi de drastico pasara mientras estuve fuera es increible" - dijo mirando a la castaña con sorpresa

"No lo se, pero verlo con Lavender me molesta, a veces no puedo controlarme y durante las practicas en la sala me paso de la raya un poco" - dijo con algo de verguenza

"Eso explica por que tenia el brazo en forma de L inversa el otro dia cuando regrese del baño" - susurro Harry divertido

"Alli esta el, ¿Harry me ayudaras?" - pregunto nerviosa Granger mientras se ocultaba detras de Harry que sonrio divertido

"Lo pondre de esta forma... Hare algo que los muertos quisieran hacer" - dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Luna

"Ohh, alli estas Hermione" - dijo Mclaggen sonriendo pasando al lado de Harry

"Un acto extravagante" - susurro con calma

Mclaggen cayo pesadamente al suelo con saliva saliendo de sus labios

Hermione no se percato de que paso, vio a Harry hablar con Luna mientras ella sonreia como si una broma se hubiese dicho, pero a su manera cumplio su palabra y le evito pasar otro segundo con aquel chico

"Buen golpe" - dijo Luna bebiendo su 'ponche'

"Me tomo mucho tiempo hacer algo asi, aunque mi tio Joseph lo hacia mejor y mas rapido, no se notaba en que momento sacaba la mano del bolsillo del pantalon y la ponia de nuevo alli" - comento sonriendo

"Pobre chico, desmayarse por el ponche, que poca tolerancia" - dijo Slughorn

Harry sonrio divertido, por la esquina derecha vio a Neville junto a Hanna Abbot, que le miraba preguntando en silencio que hizo, Potter solo le guiño un ojo a su compañero leon quien comprendio que mas tarde le contaria

En otras partes vio a Dean Thomas junto a Ginny Weasley, a Ronald junto a Lavender tal como menciono Hermione, a Susan Bones junto a otro chico de Hufflepuf a quien no reconocio y asi a distintas personaa de las cuatro casas, reconociendo a algunos y a otros no

Poco mas tarde el profesor anuncio que pasarian a cenar luego de tomarse unas fotografias y conversarian para que se conociesen sin interferencia de temas de casa, al mismo tiempo que una pareja hacia acto de presencia

"Ahhh señorita Greengrass y señor Malfoy, me alegro de verles" - dijo sonriendo el profesor aunque mas por ver a la joven que al chico

Harry se giro y vio a Daphne, mas hermosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto alguna vez

" _Recibira la marca tenebrosa al termino del semestre" -_ recordo las palabras de Astoria

La reina del nido de serpientes miro a Harry con igual sorpresa, no esperaba cruzarse con el, por reflejo apreto su mano provocando que Draco mirase y vio a quien ella observaba

Un silencio se provoco, pero no duro mucho gracias a la intervencion de Luna y Neville que se llevaron a Harry lejos de alli

"Harry, centrate, recuerda por que viniste hoy" - le dijo Luna para confusion de Neville

"¿De que me perdi?" - pregunto extrañado Longbotton

"Luego te lo explicamos" - dijo para ver a Hermione y a Dean Thomas acercarse junto a Ginny

Harry se calmo al ver tanta gente cerca de el, aunque solo Luna, Neville y Dean vieron la falsedad de su acto

"Ya casi acaba esto amigo, solo aguanta un poco mas" - dijo Thomas a su ex compañero de actividades musicales

"El profesor esta llamando para que nos tomemos una fotografia, vamos" - comento Hermione mirando al profesor

Luna solo observo a Greengrass del otro lado del salon mirandole con intensidad

No habia mas que odio entre ambas

"Vengan, tomemos una fotografia para recordar este momento" - dijo sonriendo ignorante de que la situacion podria salirse de control en cualquier segundo

Todos se reunieron y posaron para la fotografia y las que siguieron, la primera era con todos los invitados, la segunda el profesor con solo las chicas, para incomodidad de algunas Luna y Daphne quedaron una al lado de la otra y era palpable el aborrecimiento que sentian

La siguiente foto fue con los varones y todos parecian de acuerdo en tener en un extremo a Harry y a Draco...para seguridad de este ultimo

Al final la ultima foto seria entre el profesor y sus dos mejores alumnos

"Potter, Greengrass vengan" - dijo sonriente

Para nadie salvo el profesor era secreto la historia entre los nombrados, Slughorn tuvo la maravillosa idea de ponerlos juntos y el detras de ambos solo su rostro visible, pero esta pose dejaba que las manos de ambos se tocasen

Nostalgia, anhelo, temor, furia, amor... Tantos sentimientos en apenas milesimas de segundos

De alguna manera ambos sentian NO... Querian entrelazar sus manos como antes... Cuando no habia un señor oscuro que amenazaba a todos, que no habia provocado indirectamente el quiebre entre ambos

"Luces hermosa" - susurro el apenas audible, pero ella le escucho

La fotografia se tomo y ambos volvieron con quienes habian llegado, la reina de hielo no demostro cambio alguno en su expresion, pero por dentro era una historia distinta

"(Tal vez... Aun hay esperanza)" - penso fugazmente mientras se sentaba junto a Draco curiosamente justo frente a Harry y Luna

"(¿Por que dije eso?, soy un imbecil, fui debil, deje que mis sentimientos se salieran de control, la conversacion con Astoria me dejo mal, Daphne recibira la marca y eso significa que debere...)" - penso mientras se sentaba mirando a Greengrass

La cena transcurrio con calma, Slughorn hablo con todos los presentes, sobre sus familias y ellos mismos... Solo faltaba el oscuro salvador

"Potter, cuentanos sobre ti muchacho, ¿Que hay de tu familia?, se que no creciste con Lily y James que en paz descansen, pero se que Lily tenia una hermana" - comento el profesor sin saber que toco una tema sensible

Ciertamente, nadie sabia sobre el pasado de Potter, algunos pensaban que los libros que habia sobre el eran veridicos, otros pensaban que Dumbledore lo cuidaba y otros que malgastaba la fortuna de su familia como un niño mimado, hasta que un ia aparecio en Hogwarts junto a otros el primero de Septiembre como varios alli presente... Pero la verdas era...

"Si, ella tenia una hermana quien odiaba la magia con pasion al igual que su esposo, ambos me torturaron por años y le inculcaron la idea a su hijo que era bueno hacerlo, cada dia era torturado fisica y psicologicamente, pero todo tiene un limite asi que una noche luego de recibir otra paliza me levante, escape de mi confinamiento y tome un cuchillo y uno por uno los fui asesinando a todos" - dijo con una sonrisa macabra

"E... Espero que sea una broma" - dijo perturbado Slughorn

"Por supuesto profesor, la idea de que un niño de tal edad haga algo tan macabro por su cuenta es inverosimil jajaja" - replico Harry aunque varios no sabian que pensar - "La verdad es que murieron debido a una fuga de gas, por suerte yo estaba lejos con mi tio Joseph que era el hermano menor de mi madre y el me enseño todo sobre la magia ya que el era un mago" - dijo sonriendo con calma

"Oh ya veo, no sabia que la tierna Lily tenia un hermano, me extraña que no se haya inscrito en la escuela para seguir aprendiendo" - comento sorprendido el profesor

"Sobre eso, el escapo de casa cuando mama iba en su quinto año, el obtuvo una rara capacidad magica y vago por su cuenta por años haciendo trabajos en distintas partes del mundo" - comento sin decir especificamente que hacia

"Vaya, me gustaria conocerle algun dia" - comento el profesor interesado

"Lastimosamente no se podra, murio durante Julio pasado, una maldicion devoraba su vida poco a poco, logro resistir los suficiente para asegurarse que viviria bien y que podria arreglarmelas en caso de ser necesario" - dijo sonriendo

Solo Daphne le miro, pues ella si bien no conocio directamente a aquel hombre, le vio en algunas fotos con Harry aquel verano que pasaron juntos

Para los demas era una sorpresa escuchar que el niño que vivio crecio de forma tan extraña, aunque a otros no les importaba mucho

La cena pronto acabo, los estudiantes se retiraban, Daphne miro a Harry esperando poder hablar con el pero al verle sentado mirando a Slughorn supo que algo pasaria y no tardo en darse cuenta que era la razon de por que se presento esa noche

Cuando todos se fueron solo quedaron Luna y Harry, el profesor Slughorn tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos

"Señor Potter, señorita Lovegood, no es bueno que se tarden tanto en regresar a sus dormitorios" - dijo mirando a ambos alumnos

"La verdad es que necesitamos hablar profesor" - dijo Harry con seriedad aun cuando quisiera pensar en el desliz cometido con Daphne

"No se de que quieras hablar pero estoy seguro que puede esperar" - dijo tratando de hacer que se retiren

"Preferiria atender este asunto rapidamente, despues de todo es de importancia para todos" - replico mirando al profesor que sintio un aire gelido al ver a los ojos de Harry - "Vera profesor, como sabra, hay una historia entre Voldemort y yo" - dijo serio

"Lo se tan bien como todos, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo" - dijo sintiendose nervioso

"Bueno, vera profesor esta es la cuestion, durante mi segundo año Tom olvio usando un diario, poseyendo a una alumna a quien le consumia la vida para volver a la vida con su cuerpo de adolecente, con ayuda de Dumbledore tiempo despues aprenderia que ese diario no era cualquier cosa, si no algo llamado Horrocrux" - hablo mirando al profesor quien estaba temblando ligeramente - "Antes de regresar hice una pequeña investigacion pofesor, vera, yo se que Tom Riddle estudio durante su tiempo aqui y fue parte de este club suyo, asi como tambien se que por aquel entonces el debio iniciar su busqueda y a experimentar con aquel ritual, asi como tambien tengo la certeza que usted le hablo sobre ello" - dijo con una calma que atemorizaba al pobre profesor - "Vera, yo ya se de que trata ese ritual, lo que quiero saber es si Riddle menciono algo asi como cuantos pensaba crear o algo asi, por que hasta ahora se de la existencia de cinco horrocrux que el creo, el diario que destrui en mi segundo año, un anillo que Dumbledore destruyo, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, un objeto que se esta oculto en este castillo y el otro Horrocrux lo esta viendo a los ojos" - revelo para horror del profesor que cayo al suelo, Harry se arrodillo mirandole a los ojos

"Horace Slughorn, dime, ¿Que te dijo Riddle esa noche?" - cuestiono mirando al profesor esa noche

Pero el profesor no respondio, solo susurro un lastimero "lo siento"

"Es una perdida de tiempo Harry, no respondera, al menos no ahora" - comento Luna

"Creo que tienes razon" - dijo dando un suspiro - "Profesor, yo no me quedare mucho mas tiempo, encontrare el horrocrux oculto en el castillo y me ire, pero antes de eso espero que me de una respuesta" - dijo retirandose junto a la rubia maga risueña

Cuarto de chicas, Slytherin

Mientras tanto, una sonriente Daphne se miraba al espejo, aun con el vestido puesto, sonriendo tanto como su rostro permitia, detras de ella su mejor amiga la observaba curiosa

"No has dejado de mirarte desde que llegaste Daffy, ¿que ocurrio alla?" - cuestiono sin comprender que pasaba por la mente de su amiga

Daphne se dio la vuelta, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos azules, no era la furia que tenia deade hace tiempo, era un brillo especial, como si fuera esperanza pero habia algo mas

" **El me llamo hermosa"** \- dijo sonriendo para luego volver a mirarse al espejo y recordar aquel instante

Tracy sabia a quien se referia, solo habia una persona que podia desequilibrar a Daphne asi

Solo esperaba que lo que sea que pasara por la mente de Potter al decir eso no provoque un caos peor del que estan viviendo

Fin del capitulo


	31. Mente de acero

Lugar desconocido

 _El joven desperto adolorido, tenia varias vendas puestas en brazos y torso, incluso el respirar Era doloroso_

 _Aun lado estaba el elfo de la mansion sonriendo divertido_

" _Ya es la quinta vez, amo Harry" - comento viendo al joven - "¿Se rendira?" - pregunto mirando al joven cuya mirada ardia con intensidad_

" _No" - respondio con toda seriedad - "No importa que, lograre pasar estas pruebas y me volvere el señor de la casa" - declaro Harry tratando de levantarse - "Pero no entiendo, ¿por que tenemos un ritual como este?" - cuestiono pensativo_

" _Ahh, habia olvidado que tal informacion no se encuentra en ninguna parte salvo la fortaleza" - comento riendo un poco - "Vera amo Harry, como sabra los Potter son una de las mas antiguas familias magicas existentes" - dijo Reifstal - "Pero no siempre fue asi, mucho antes de que el clan familiar que seria conocido como los Potter, estos vivieron por siglos sin dicho poder" - relato al joven amo - "Segun me conto el maestro Henry muchas decadas atras, la familia se origina de una tribu nomada de guerreros de alguna parte de Asia, segun habia investigado probablemente la tribu existia ya en los tiempos del auge de las grandes dinastias sumerias" - hablo recordando aquella charla_

" _Pero en ese caso, ¿de donde surgio el nombre Potter y como obtuvimos magia?" - pregunto Harry_

" _Durante el siglo doce fue que habia un hombre al que llamaban "The Potterer", la tribu de guerreros parecia estar pasando por uno de sus peores momentos debido a que muchos murieron al servir al rey Arturo en sus guerras, por lo que la hija del lider de la familia decidio que era hora de que el clan guerrero se estableciera luego de milenios de viaje por todo el mundo, ella se caso con aquel hombre y asi inicio la noble y antigua familia Potter" - dijo sonriendo - "En cuanto al ritual que lo ha llevado al borde de la muerte tantas veces en menos de tres dias, es ua tradicion que tenian desde sus tiempos de nomadas, el lider debe ser el mas fuerte y estar preparados para vivir segun indica el lema familiar, aunque claramente se ha modificado un poco con el tiempo, aparentemente antes era un poco mas sencillo" - comento divertido_

" _¿Cual es el lema familiar?" - pregunto curioso_

" _Ahh sobre eso... Ya las sabra" - respondio sonriendo - "Ahora descanse, debe sanar sus heridas si quiere volver a intentarlo" - comento dejando a Harry solo_

Capitulo 25: Mente de acero, el significado de ser Potter (Primer lema)

El humo del cigarro aestaba a punto de desaparecer por la humedad del suelo, la furia en sus ojos verdes

A pocos metros Neville destrozaba muñecos de practica con brutalidad, muchos tendrian dudas sobre si era el mismo Longbotton que todos conocian

"¡Ese infeliz por poco destroza todo Londres, miles murieron si no es que millones!" - exclamo furioso Longbotton - "El no tiene interes en mantener el estatuto de secrecia" - dijo con aborrecimiento

Ambos jovenes sabian que el estatuto era muy importante para la sociedad magica, si este se rompia nadie podia imaginar que sucederia

"No entiendo como lo pueden seguir, aun cuando son practicantes de las artes oscuras la mayoria son de la nobleza magica, incluso familias de los sagrados 28 forman parte de sus filas, pero parece que incluso ellos estan dispuestos a desafiar las mismas reglas que sus ante pasados ayudaron a crear" - continuo hablando mientras Harry miraba el diario donde mostraban una imagen movil de toda una calle destruida con cuerpos y edificios destruidos - "Harry, no podran sostener esto mucho mas, si no hacemos algo quien sabe que hara ese maniaco" - declaro Neville mirando al pelinegro

"Lo se, lo se muy bien, pero no hay mucho que hacer Neville, al menos no mientras este aqui, incluso si quisiera buscarlos me seria dificil llegar hasta ellos, aun no es momento de contra atacar" - dijo Potter

Neville miro a su amigo y mentor, sabia que el estaba muy furioso por lo sucedido, pero le costaba creer que se quedaria sin hacer nada

"Entonces, ¿No haremos nada?" - cuestiono increludo

"No, si haremos algo" - replico mirando al Longbotton - "Malfoy ha estado haciendo algo, no se que es pero estoy seguro que no es cosa propia, que le ordenaron hacerlo, lo que sea que este haciendo, lo descubrire, acabare con sus planes y si tiene informacion valiosa se la sacare" - dijo con seriedad

"¿Y luego que?" - cuestiono el aprendiz

"Lo dejare vivir un poco mas de tiempo" - respondio serio

"¿¡Dejarlo vivir!?"- cuestiono sorprendido - "¿Como puedes pensar siquiera en eso?... Sabes cuantas veces el y sus amigos han tratado de aprovecharse del caos que hay, mientras estuviste fuera varios alumnos fueron encontrados heridos e incluso algunss chicas provenientes de familias Muggles violadas y al borde de la muerte" - declaro furioso pero antes de que siguiera hablando sintio que no tenia aire

Harry le miraba con frialdad, luego de unos segundos Neville pudo volver a respirar mientras se preguntaba que hizo Potter

"Lo se muy bien Neville, no pienses que no he averiguado que ha pasado mientras estuve fuera, se lo que han hecho varios alumnos de Slytherin mientras estuve fuera, entre los de quinto y septimo año han causado problemas que Snape ha encubrido y que Dumbledore a pesar de saber no ha hecho nada, no dudes Neville, pagaran por sus crimenes, pero ya te he dicho que necesito algo en particular, un objeto de vital importancia" - dijo serio mientras se acercaba a Neville - "Si hago algo ahora, es muy probable que ellos ataquen antes de tiempo Hogwarts y no estan listos para eso, incluso puede que si lo hicieran Dumbledore muera y eso provocaria que todos pierdan la voluntad de pelear" - dijo mirando a los ojos cafe del mago - "No dudes Neville, cumplire mi palabra, ire a por todos, tu centrate en prepararte, ya que cuando o este aqui alguien debe tomar las riendas y de preferencia, me gustaria que sea el mayor de los aliados que ha tenido mi familia" - declaro mirando a Neville

Neville sabia que Harry depositaba mucha confianza en el y por ello lo estaba ayudando a mejorar en cada ambito posible, si hubiese seguido siendo timido no tendria de novia a Hanna Abbot por quien estaba enamorado desde hacia mucho tiempo

En aquel instante Luna ingreso a traves de uno de los pasadizos secretos que solo Harry conocia, la joven sonreia de una manera que inquietaba tanto a Neville como a Harry

"Tengo buenas noticias" - anuncio con voz cantarina

"Temo preguntar pero lo hare, ¿que averiguaste?" - pregunto no muy seguro

"Averigue quien puede saber la ubicacion de uno de los tesoros de Ravenclaw" - dijo sonriendo

Harry sonrio ampliamente

"Al fin buenas noticias" - declaro - "¿quien es?" - pregunto ansioso

"No te alegres tanto, aqui esta la dificultad del asunto, es Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de la fundadora de la casa del conocimiento y la actual fantasma de ella" - dijo sonriendo

"Tienes que estar de broma" - comento Neville - "La dama gris es la menos comunicativa de todos los fantasmas, he escuchado que nisiquiera habla con los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, el ultimo con el que hablo fue hace decadas segun dicen los rumores" - dijo Neville

"¿Es eso cierto Luna?" - pregunto Harry mirando a la joven

"Asi es, ella se interesa por muy pocas personas que de alguna forma estan a la altura de ella, posiblemente Riddle lo logro durante su epoca de estudiante y obtuvo la dialema para sus fines" - comento Luna

"Ahi se va lo bueno de la noticia" - murmuro Harry

"¿Que haras Harry?" - pregunto Neville sin poder pensar en como hablar con la dama gris

"Conozco un par de formas de torturar espiritus y exorcizarlos, podria amenazarla con enviarla al otro plano pero preferiria no usar esos metodos ya que son algo dificiles de llevar acabo y costosos" - comento pensativo - "De todas formas gracias Luna, esto ayuda mucho" - dijo sonriendo - "Ahora falta Susan que me diga que ha averiguado" - murmuro pensativo

"Por cierto, Hermione parecia buscarte, deberias ver que quiere mas tarde" - comento Lovegood sonriendo

"Entiendo, la vere antes de la cena, ahora deberian tener clases con Snape y luego con Slughorn" - comento Harry

"Casi lo habia olvidado, sera mejor que me apresure, pero luego quiero saber que le hiciste Harry, apenas escucha tu nombre de espanta" - dijo corriendo seguido de Luna que vio a Harry pensativo

"(Slughorn definitivamente sabe algo, pero la culpa que siente es mucha, sin recurrir a medidas drasticas la unica forma de hacer que hable es conseguir la dialema, ire a ver al anciano de momento, quiera saber que rayos hara la orden ahora que Voldy esta atacando a mayor escala)" - penso con cierta preocupacion

El miedo se hacia mas presente, los lideres Muggle buscarian responsables, por ahora el ministerio trataria de apaciguar al primer ministro ingles, pero si las cosas siguen asi

"Si lo que padre dijo era verdad, las cosas empeoraran si la corona decide tomar acciones" - susurro para luego levantarse y acercarse al escritorio

Alli estaba el mapa del merodeador, reviso la ubicacion de Dumbledore y lo vio en su oficina... Como la mayoria del tiempo

No tardo mucho en llegar, el director parecia pensativo cuando le miro

"Harry, me preguntaba cuando vendrias, te esperaba la mañana siguiente a la reunion de Slughorn pero no apareciste" - comento mirando al joven

"Lo lamento, sucedieron un par de cosas" - dijo tratando de olvidar su desliz con Daphne - "He venido a informarte de algunas cosas, la primera de ellas es que tenias razon sobre Slughorn" - dijo sentandose frente al director - "Definitivamente sabe algo, pero la culpa lo atormenta demasiado, podria obtener la informacion pero no seria por buenos metodos y dudo quieras buscar otro maestro de pociones a esta altura del año" - dijo sonriendo ligeramente

"Preferiria que no, seria una distraccion un tanto mayor a pesar de los beneficos resultados" - comento con cansancio, suficiente tenia con buscar cada año a un profesor para defensa contra las artes oscuras

"Lo supuse, por ello he decidido emplear otro metodo que tomara algo de tiempo pero hara que el hable sin duda" - dijo sonriendo - "Averigue que el fantasma de Ravenclaw es la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, por lo que ella sabria la ubicacion de la dialema de su madre la cual esta perdida" - dijo el joven mago

"Ciertamente, no habia pensado en esa posibilidad, tan obvia y al alcance todo este tiempo, muy bien Harry, procede como desees, pero si me permites una sugerencia, busca al fantasma de Slytherin, el baron sanguinario tiene una historia con la dama gris" - recomendo el director con un brillo incomodo en sus ojos

"Cuando te brillan asi los ojos es por algo molesto, pero podria servir" - dijo pensativo - "Por cierto, imagino que te has enterado de la ultima jugarreta de Tom ¿no?" - comento Harry mirando seriamente a Albus

"Si... Una jugada muy sucia, sin duda para provocarnos, desde tu reaparicion ha provocado mas ataques a lugares Muggles que a magicos, Tom sin duda no tiene interes en el estatuto de secrecia y temo que pronto las cosas se salgan de control" - comento con preocupacion

"¿Que hara la orden al respecto?, ambos sabemos que no pueden estar solo esperando al proximo ataque" - cuestiono Harry

"Lo se Harry pero no es sencillo, desde la muerte de Amelia ha habido serias dificultades en el ministerio, el nuevo ministro si bien esta haciendo un mejor trabajo no es mucho lo que logra, la orden no puede aparecer en cualquier momento debido a que todos estan muy dispersos" - comento con cierta decepcion

"Sin mencionar que Voldemort ya nos supera en numero, no se a cuantos tendra bajo su mando pero estoy seguro que varias especies han de apoyarle, hay mucho que se puede hacer anciano, podemos enfrentar lo que tenga pero ambos sabemos que los profesores y alumnos no podran con todo, las familias magicas cada vez son menos las que estan fuera de su alcance y no dudo que tenga planes para expandirse" - dijo con seriedad - "Ya asesino Amelia Bones, quien era una gran amenaza para el en el ministerio, si bien Fudge ya no esta para que sea su peon estoy seguro que hallara la forma de que otro sea su titere y tome control del ministerio, desde ahi todo ira a peor" - declaro

Dumbledore no era tonto, lo sabia bien, Riddle buscaria tomar control de todo, tiene la fuerza y los recursos, solo necesita ser paciente y para lastima de ambos el podia ser muy paciente igual que una vibora

Al salir de la oficina decidio ir a la sala comun de Grinffindor, si bien no sabia que contraseña era, la dama gorda no se arriesgaria a ser incendiada

Una vez alli se quedo sentado frente a la chimenea, pensativo sin percatarse que no era el unico presente

"Harry, que sorpresa verte" - dijo una voz femenina llamando la atencion del pelinegro

Harry se giro a ver quien le interrumpia, encontrandose a Ginny Weasley

Si bien apenas y habia cruzado caminos con la menor de la familia de pelirrojos, reconocia que la joven habia crecido para ser una linda joven, pero la forma en que le miraba como ai fuese un heroe nunca le agrado, culpa de los muchos cuentos de fantasia que se hicieron sobre el

"¿No deberias estar en clase?" - pregunto Potter extrañado de verla

"De hecho termino hace poco y vine a por mis cosas para ir a la practica de Quidditch" - respondio un poco desilusionada al ver la forma indiferente con que la trataba - "Es raro que te pases por aqui, ¿Necesitas hablar con alguno de los chicos?" - pregunto curiosa

"De hecho es en parte por ello que estoy aqui, Neville me comento que Hermione me buscaba, la otra razon por la que estoy aqui es por que siempre encontre relajante ver la chimenea" - dijo observando las llamas

"Entiendo" - susurro sin saber que decir - "Te vi el otro dia con Luna, se veian bien juntos" - comento mirando su rostro pero no hubo reaccion alguna

"Luna es mi amiga, ademas tenia cosas que tratar con Slughorn y esa era una buena noche para tratar de hacerlo" - replico sin dejar de mirar las llamas que aumentaban ligeramente de tamaño

Ginny al igual que varios otros sabia que Harry acostumbraba a hacer varias cosas sin decir una palabra a los demas, un claro ejemplo era cuando asalto el ministerio por su cuenta y ella junto a otros volaron a ayudarle, aunque las cosas terminaron de alguna forma peor

"A veces pareciera que tu y ella son mas que amigos" - comento mientras escuchaba el crujido de la madera quemandose

"Para nada, aunque no niego que ella tiene interes en bajarme los pantalones, no es nada mas que un juego, Luna sabe bien que no tengo tiempo para tales diatracciones" - hablo con cierta ironia recordando lo sucedido en la fiesta de Slughorn

"El gran elegido no tiene interes en el amor, ¿es por que no has encontrado a la chica correcta tal vez?" - pregunto acercandose ligeramente al pelinegro

Por la mente de Harry, tres chicas pasaron por su mente, una reina, una bruja manipuladora y un angel... Todas de cabello rubio, la unica cosa que tenian en comun

"Para nada, el amor solo me estorbaria y me haria mas debil" - dijo poniendose de pie ignorando la expresion de la joven Weasley - "Voldemort se aprovecharia de ello y no puedo darle ventajas, ya suficiente hace con atacar a los Muggles en las ciudades, si llegase a tener ese tipo de relaciones con alguien el sin duda la convertiria en un objetivo para llegar a mi" - respondio mirando a las flamas

Ya le habia quitado a su primer amor... No cometeria el mismo error

Ademas dicho primer amor... Pronto se convertiria en una enemiga mas

"No tengo tiempo para amar, solo para prepararme y luchar" - susurro para si mismo aunque Ginebra tambien le escucho

"Comprendo, bueno te dejare solo o llegare tarde, cuidate" - dijo con voz apagada

Harry no le dio importancia, sabia que la joven tenia un interes en el pero el nunca la vio mas que como una posible amiga

"(Si, el amor solo me estorbara, debo centrarme completamente en vencer a Voldemort, si fallo en esto todo se ira al carajo)" - penso con seriedad - "(Debo hallar al baron sanguinario, pero no se nada sobre el, debere acercarme a algun Slytherin... Astoria, ella podria ayudarme)" - penso serio - "(Debere preguntarle esta noche, luego de la reunion con el batallon)" - penso decidido

No tenia muchas opciones y recurrir a la menor Greengrass de alguna forma le incomodaba, pero no importaba, el fin justificaria los medios

La siguiente hora la paso en calma, Hermione llego junto a Neville seguidos de Seamus y Dean que se sorprendieron al ver a Harry sentado alli, sin dudarlo rapidamente fueron a verle

"Harry, que alegria" - dijo la castaña nacida de muggles viendo a su compañero

"Me dijeron que me buscabas" - replico mirando a la maga que asintio

"Si... Sobre eso, podemos hablar en privado, ¿por favor?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro

"Bien, a ustedes los vere mas tarde en la sala de menesteres junto a los demas, les enseñare algo especial hoy" - dijo seguido de Hermione

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al patio, donde Hermione se sento junto a uno de los arboles y Harry se quedo de pie a su lado apoyando de espaldas

"¿Que necesitas?" - pregunto mirando por el rabillo a la castaña

"Yo... Necesito tu ayuda, Harry" - dijo sin mirar a Potter que solo alzo una ceja - "Necesito que me ayudes a proteger a mis padres" - dijo mirando al pelinegro - "Como seguramente sabes, los ataques a Muggles estan aumentando y temo que puedan verse afectados, con el ultimo ataque tuvieron suerte de que nuestra casa estuviese en las zonas mas alejadas de Londres, pero si sigue asi en algun momento ellos..." - no pudo seguir hablando debido a las lagrimas que trataba de retener

"Entiendo, Hermione realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer, menos ahora, pero te ayudare" - dijo sonriendo ligeramente - "Cuando lleguen las vacaciones, llevaras a tus padres a un lugar en una carta que te enviare, sera fuera del pais, asi que estaran mas a salvo de lo que estaran aqui, si deseas quedarte alli no habra problemas, pero hasta entonces debes ser fuerte, ¿entendido?" - pregunto a lo cual la maga le abrazo rapidamente agradeciendole

Pero unos ojos azules que irradiaban una furia tan grande los observaban y no le agrado nada ese abrazo

Hermione se despidio de Harry poco despues, dejando al pelinegro con una sensacion que no sentia en largo tiempo

"Es bueno ayudar a alguien de vez en cuando" - susurro con calma

Luego de eso se quedo dando vueltas por el castillo, hasta el anochecer, donde se reunio en la sala de menesteres con los miembros del batallon milenario

"Bien, me alegra verlos reunidos a todos, hoy no practicaremos hechizos, asi que guarden sus varitas, lo que haremos sera algo complicado y puede que peligroso, especialmente para Seamus" - dijo mirando al griffindor que se extraño - "Les enseñare a hacer runas explosivas" - dijo y se rio al ver que todos se alejaban de su compañero leon debido a su proficiencia en hacer estallar cosas

"Ahm, Harry disculpa, ¿pero por que quieres que aprendamos a hacer explosivos?" - pregunto Cho Chang extrañada

"Buena pregunta y de hecho es simple, como sabran, Voldemort recluta no solo magos, si no que tambien esta reclutando bestias magicas y demas seres, entre ellos gigantes" - dijo provocando que mas de alguno expresara miedo - "Como sabran, la magia es inutil contra ellos, solo daño fisico les afecta, por tanto si no son buenos en transfiguracion y por buenos me refiero a muy buenos, el arte de las runas les ayudara" - dijo mirando a todos los presentes - "Asi que eso haremos, pero antes quiero saber cuantos de ustedes estan tomando las clases de runas" - dijo viendo a algunos levantar la mano, entre ellos Hermione, Neville, Luna y Astoria - "Bien, ustedes ayudaran a los que tengan problemas con el lenguaje de runas, por hoy y durante las siguientes dos semanas nos dediremos a esto, en sus ratos libres pueden practicar los hechizos que les he enseñado, ahora comencemos" - dijo mientras una pizarra aparecia detras de el

Cuando ya era media noche todos se retiraban, algunos si bien no entendian todo iban por buen camino, Harry vio a Astoria entre los que se retiraban y con un movimiento de su mano provoco que la joven le mirase

"Nunca me gusto el truco del viento magico" - comento la joven mirando al pelinegro

"Lo lamento, pero necesito pedirte algo" - dijo mirando a la joven con una leve sonrisa

"¿En que puedo ayudarte?" - pregunto curiosa pues era muy raro que Harry pidiese ayuda

"Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al baron sanguinario" - respondio viendo la mirada nerviosa de la joven

"¿Para que quieres hallar a ese fantasma?" - pregunto incomoda

"No puedo creer que sigas teniendole miedo" - replico divertido

"¡No le tengo miedo!... solo no me gusta ver como va cubierto de sangre" - dijo desviando la mirada

"Bueno, lo siento por pedirte algo tan dificil, pero en verdad necesito encontrarle, es importante" - dijo sonriendo de forma relajada

"En verdad pense que dirias algo como que querias entrar en la sala comun de Slytherin o algo asi, no se que querras con ese fantasma pero lo hare" - dijo sintiendose feliz de ayudar al mago de ojos esmeralda

"Si quisiera ir alla solo debo caminar, recuerda que hablo parcel y en Slytherin hay muchas cosas como serpientes o parecidos, si quisiera podria hacer que todas cobren vida jajaja" - comento divertido mientras Astoria se congelaba ante la idea de despertar y encontrar todos aquellos reptiles con vida - "Buenas noches Harry" - se despidio saliendo rapidamente

Potter no alcanzo a despedirse pero noto la aparicion de otra persona

"Lo que sea por la victoria ¿no?" - pregunto risueña Luna

Pero Harry no respondio, cerro los ojos y recordo algo

Flashbacks

 _Estaba cansado, habia excedido como nunca antes sus capacidades, toda la sala estaba con llamas tan intensas que podrian derretir el acero... Y tal cosa sucedia frente a Harry_

 _Aquella armadura que cobraba vida y le atacaba por fin cayo carbonizada con varios agujeros, no sin antes hacerle una herida mortal con forma de X en el pecho a Harry quien sello la herida con su fuego, ya escucharia como Reifstal le decia que era un tarado por hacer tal cosa_

 _Las flamas pronto se apagaron dando paso a la oscuridad, Harry se acerco a las grandes puertas de acero en las cuales el sello que ma protegia se destruia revelando un mensaje_

Fin flashback

" **En guerra... Victoria"** \- fue lo que dijo mientras Luna se preguntaba si se referia a que todo era valido en la guerra o si habia otro significado a esas palabras

Sala comun de Slytherin

Astoria ingresaba a la sala comun con una ligera sonrisa, le gustaba sentirse util, especialmente para Harry

Cuando camino hacia la escalera sintio una taza chocar levemente contra un plato, en una esquina estaba Daphne quien le miraba con una sonrisa

"Hola hermanita" - dijo saludando a Astoria - "Ven sientate, hablemos un poco" - dijo sin dejar de sonreir incomodando a la pequeña Greengrass

"¿Que sucede Daffy?" - pregunto extrañada sintiendo un mal presentimiento

"No mucho, solo quiero que me hables de **Mi** Harry" - dijo mientras con su varita congelaba los pies de Astoria imposibilitando que huyera

Fin del capitulo


	32. Segundo Lema

_En cuanto toco la piedra del pedestal, todo se volvio silencioso, ni siquiera sus propias palabras podia escuchar, se dio cuenta que aquella piedra no le permitia escuchar nada, lo cual le complico todo, incluso el caminar pues tropezo un par de segundos despues_

 _Mientras se levantaba creyo ver una sombra, miro a su alrededor por completo, expectante de lo que podria venirse, pero apenaas lograba divisar algo, desde que salio de debajo de la tierra solo ha visto niebla espesa_

 _Tres segundos despues se hallaba volando para hallarse de cabeza contra un arbol, vio una figura desaparecer entre la niebla, lo que sea que le atacase se aprovechaba de que no podia escuchar nada, no... Sabian que no podia_

 _Se levanto rapidamente, no podia escuchar, por lo que solo podia confiar en sus ojos_

 _Siguio caminando, atento, miraba detras suyo seguidamente, luego de un rato vio una figura moverse rapidamente hacia el, se preparo para defenderse pero sintio un poderoso impacto como de un garrote en la zona baja de su espalda, lo que provoco que cayese de rodillas, cuando vio frente a el, un esqueleto andante con garrote en mano pero Harry alcanzo a protegerse con su brazo derecho_

 _Sus atacantes se retiraron, Harry sentia mucho dolor en su cuerpo, se demoro unos momentos en levantarse pero al hacerlo, vio una roca del tamaño de un plato volar a su cabeza y no pudo evitarlo_

Capitulo 26: Mente de acero, el significado de ser Potter (En paz...)

Harry miraba la mesa frente a el, un mapa desplegado mostrando la estructura de un gran edificio

"Creo que ya termine con esto, en caso de ser necesario y Riddle lo hace, al menos tengo unos cuantos aces bajo la manga para quitarle el control" - comento guardando el mapa

Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador y busco a alguien en particular

"¿Que planeas Malfoy, por que vas tanto a la sala multiusos?" - se pregunto observando el mapa donde el nombre del Malfoy desaparecio

Harry habia estado pendiente del heredero Malfoy los ultimos dias, ya le quedaban menos de tres meses para acabar sus asuntos en Hogwarts si queria que sus planes no sufriesen contra tiempos

Sabia que el habia estado haciendo algo, pero no le habia prestado atencion por que sabia que no le afectaria realmente, al menos eso pensaba, pero siempre hay espacio para dudar

"Ya pase mucho tiempo esperando sin hacer nada, conseguire respuestas" - susurro mirando unos cuantos nombres que aparecian en distintos lugares de la escuela

Para su suerte era domingo, la mayoria estaba en Hogsmeade, lo cual facilitaba en parte su trabajo, no queria mirones mientras buscaba las respuestas que queria

Usando los pasadizos secretos llego al tercer piso, con el mapa en mano, vio a su presa acercarse

"Theodore Nott" - susurro sonriendo

Hijo de un mortifago y posiblemente en camino de volverse uno si es que no lo era ya, era bastante alta la posibilidad de que supiese algo de lo que hacia Malfoy

Harry espero oculto detras de unos pilares, Nott venia solo... presa facil, lo sorprenderia y llevaria al baño femenino que estaba a la vuelta, Myrtle la llorona se alegrara de poder jugar con alguien

Al ver al Slytherin caminar con calma, Harry espero hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con una rapida carrera lo derribo Nott quien habia alcanzado a sacar su varita la solto por el fuerte impacto, Potter rapidamente lo golpeo dos veces en el rostro asegurandose que su cabeza rebotase en el suelo y luego lo levanto para lanzarlo contra la pared

"Ningun mago jamas se prepara para algo asi" - susurro sonriendo mientras tomaba la varita del Slytherin y lo llevaba al baño golpeandolo en el camino

Una vez dentro, Harry lo lanzo contra la pared y saco su varita, debia moverse rapido en caso de que el no tuviese lo que necesitaba

"Potter... maldito, ¿Que te propones al atacarme asi?" - cuestiono respirando tratando de calmarse mientras buscaba como safarse de esa situacion

Harry lanzo un hechizo a su pierna provocando que cayese al suelo para luego decir

"Levicorpus" - el conocido hechizo elevo el cuerpo de Nott, era hora de tener respuestas - "Que tanto sufriras depende de ti Nott, solo debes responder una pregunta y te podras ir, ¿Que ha estado haciendo Malfoy?" - cuestiono con seriedad

Nott sabia que Potter no jugaba, jamas lo hacia, para el era un deporte hacerles daño a Malfoy y su grupo, lo que le haria a el podria ser muy malo

"No lo se, no soy amigo de ese idiota, apenas y nos topamos de vez en cuando en eventos de alta sociedad" - respondio tratando de no mostrar temor

"Veras, se que han estado juntos durante el año, ademas se que has aprovechado mi ausencia durante los primeros meses del año escolar, se que hiciste con esa chica de Hufflepuff, aquella joven de tercer año, Nott, caminas por hielo muy delgado, matarte no me es problema, pero si me dices lo que quiero viviras un poco mas, lo repetire una vez mas, ¿Por que Malfoy va a la sala multiusos tan seguido, que hace alli?" - cuestiono serio mirando a Nott

"Fornica con Greengrass" - respondio burlon

Harry solo se limito a mover su varita apuntando hacia los cubiculos, el cuerpo de Nott siguio la direccion de la varita y de repente el enlace magico se corto dejando caer a Nott encima de la pared del cubiculo, Harry volvio a repetir lo mismo unas cuantas veces antes de mantener elevado al estudiante de la casa de Slytherin mientras el abria la puerta de uno de los cubiculos y observando los baños eligio uno que parecia tapado con excremento

"Tal vez lavarte la cara ayude a tu memoria" - comento sonriendo

Entre ruegos y lloriqueos la cabeza de Nott fue introducida al inodoro, luego de unos segundos fue elevado mientras restos de mierda y liquido caian de su cabeza

"Habla o te asfixio con eso" - amenazo mirando al asqueado Nott

"No se nada de verdad, ¡lo juro!" - hablo con temor - "Solo se que es muy importante, Draco tomo la marca durante las vacaciones poco despues del incidente en el ministerio y que debe demostrar su valia" - respondio esperando ser liberado

Harry lo dejo caer fuertemente al suelo, Nott se golpeo en la cabeza lo cual lo dejo inconciente

"Legilimens" - susurro para luego de unos segundos abrir los ojos - "Con eso no recordara nada, creera que fue atacado por Peeves y se olvidara de todo en unos dias" - susurro - "Lastimosamente o me fue de utilidad, sabia que el idiota habia tomado la marca, puedo sentir la magia oscura cuando estamos en la misma sala, debere buscar a otro que me diga lo que necesito" - dijo mirando el mapa y luego se retiro no sin antes dejar en el suelo la varita de Nott

Caminando por la escuela llego hasta las escaleras cambiantes, espero unos momentos y espero a que conectasen al primer piso, donde se hallaba su siguiente objetivo

Saliendo del gran comedor, Blaise Zabini salia satisfecho luego de una buena comida, pero se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver a Harry Potter caminar en su direccion, su instinto le dijo que corriese y eso hizo

Lastimosamente, el hecho de que Potter estuviese en mejor condicion fisica que el 99% de la escuela fue un factor clave para que en menos de dos minutos de correr este lo atrapase y arrinconase contra la pared con el brazo de el en su cuello

"Hola Zabini, tenemos que hablar" - dijo sonriendo Potter

Blaise reconocia la falsedad solo con verla, Potter, no estaba de buen humor en ese instante y su fama era conocida

"¿Que quieres?" - pregunto mientras maldecia no haber ido a Hogsmeade con sus demas compañeros

"Veras, hay algo que me ha estado intrigando, se que tu eres amigo de Malfoy asi que tal vez me puedas responder, ¿Que demonios hace tu buen amigo en la sala multiusos?" - cuestiono mirando friamente a Zabini

"No lo se, al principio el hablo de que el señor oscuro le confio una tarea, pero se empezo a distanciar de todos, tu lo has visto, esta mas palido, estresado y al solo verlo uno se da cuenta que lo que sea que este haciendo lo esta orillando a un lugar muy malo" - respondio - "Ademas que el fue responsable de un collar maldito que termino en posesion de Katy Bell y una comida envenenada que debia ser para el director" - hablo esperando safarse

Harry sabia que decia la verdad, Draco apenas era una sombra de si mismo

"Bien, otra pregunta... ¿Estas marcado?" - pregunto en tono frio

"No... aun" - respondio temeroso pues sabia que se habia dibujado un circulo muy grande en su espalda

Harry lo dejo ir y le miro con lastima

"Puedes irte... disfruta de tus ultimos dias" - dijo con calma

Zabini se alejo tan rapido como podia pero antes de que dobase por el pasillo escucho 'Oblivisci' Y cayo al suelo

Harry suspiro mientras se alejaba del lugar

"(Suponia que Riddle le encargo algo, lo que sea que este haciendo alli debe de ser parte del plan, pero me pregunto que debe hacer, ademas, ataco a Bell y al anciano, no veo razon para atacar a Bell, ella no tiene valor alguno, tal vez fue solo para provocar tension o un error, pero el ataque a Dumbledore no es raro, tal vez Riddle le encargo a Draco que hallase una forma de acabar con el aprovechandose del hecho de que esta aqui en la escuela)" - penso serio mientras caminaba chocando con alguien - "Lo lamento" - dijo mirando con quien choco en su descuido

"No te preocupes Harry, de hecho te buscaba" - comento una sonriente Susan Bones "¿Podemos hablar?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro

Potter asintio, junto a la Hufflepuff camino hasta el patio, el cual estaba deshabitado

"Me tomo un tiempo pero consegui la informacion que querias" - dijo sonriendo la joven bruja - "Hace unas decadas una mujer llamada Hepzibah Smith se rumoreaba que tenia en su posesion dos objetos de los fundadores, una copa y un relicario, pero esta fue envenenada por su elfo domestico y de entre sus posesiones se dice que justamente ambos objetos no estaban" - dijo mirando a Harry que meditaba sus palabras

"(El diario, el anillo, la diadema, un relicario, la copa y yo... seis horrocruxes, hasta ahora, ¿Cuantos mas habra creado el infeliz?)" - se pregunto para luego mirar a Susan - "Gracias, me sera muy util esa informacion Susan, te vere mañana en la reunion del batallon

Harry decidio que era mejor ir a hablar con Dumbledore, por lo que dejo de lado su busqueda de informacion sobre Malfoy por ahora

Al llegar a la oficina, vio salir a Snape quien le dio una mirada desdeñante y siguio su camino, al entrar en la oficina vio a Dumbledore observar su mano maldecida

"Harry, ¿que te trae por aqui?" - pregunto curioso

"Consegui algo de informacion, no se que tan acertada es pero al menos nos da algo de luz" - dijo sentandose frente a Albus - "Hace unos años, una copa y un relicario que pertenecian a dos fundadores desaparecieron, la dueña de ambos objetos se llamaba Hepzibah Smith" - dijo con seriedad Potter

"Recuerdo el caso, su elfo fue culpado de su muerto, algo que me costo creer... espera, eso significa que hasta ahora llevamos seis horrocruxe" - dijo llevando una mano a su barba

"Asi es, ese numero tiene un buen poder sobre todo en lo oscuro" - comento Harry pensativo

"Ciertamemte y hablando de ello... Creo que encontre el lugar donde se halla el relicario" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Hablas en serio?" - cuestiono extrañado Harry

"Si, en una cueva en la costa maritima cerca de londres, protegida por barreras y artes oscuras, durante las ultimas vacaciones la encontre de pura suerte si te puedo ser honesto" - dijo sonriendo - "Espero puedas acompañarme, estoy seguro que entre ambos lograremls sortear cualquier eventualidad que pueda haber" - dijo con confianza en las desconocidas habilidades de Potter

"Es tan buena oportunidad como cualquier otra, ¿cuando deseas ir?" - pregunto mirando la mano de la cual provenia la maldicion que devoraba la vida del famoso director

"Soportare esta maldicion hasta el mes de Junio, imagino que es tiempo mas que suficiente para que puedas preparar a los jovenes y logres hallar el horrocruxe que se oculta en alguna parte del castillo ¿no?" - comento mirando al joven de ojos esmeralda que asintio

"Si, mas que suficiente... Cambiando un poco el tema, supe que hace un tiempo alguien trato de envenenarte, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" - pregunto mirando a Albus

"Ciertamente alguien trato de hacerlo, pero me di cuenta antes de que lo lograse, supongo que sabes quien fue, ¿No es asi?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro

"Malfoy, tomo la marca en las vacaciones y ha estado haciendo algo en la sala multiuso, desapareciendo quien sabe donde, al principio no le prrste atencion, pero algo me dice que si lo dejo pasar inadvertido esto me mordera en el trasero despues, ademas si en verdad Voldemort le ordeno algo sera mejor averiguar que es" - dijo serio

"Por eso has atacado al señor Nott y Zabini, ¿Cierto?" - pregunto de forma retorica

Harry solo encogio los hombros y luego se retiro, no habia mas que decir y era momento de continuar su investigacion

Al caminar por los pasillos se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que los que fueron a Hogsmeade volviesen

"Tal vez deba hablar con Astoria, ya han pasado algunos dias desde que le pedi aquello" - dijo pensativo

"¿Que podra ser aquello que le pediste a mi querida hermana?" - dijo una voz conocida

Al darse la vuelta, Daphne Greengrass se le lanzo abrazandolo logrando arrinconarle coontra la pared para que en un rapido movimiento tomar control de los labios de Potter

Harry sintio un corto circuito, su mente dejo de responder dejando a su instinto a cargo... el cual no ayudo en nada ya que correspondio el beso con todo el deseo que se esforzaba en olvidar

Los labios de la chica que amaba, la chica que lo abandono y estaba comprometida con el saco de plomo de Malfoy, la unica chica que logro acercarcele tanto

Se sentia bien, como en aquellos tiempos donde todo era mas pacifico, parecia tan lejanos considerando que solo fue hace dos años

Pero eso era el pasado y cuando logro recuperarse corto el beso dejando un rastro de saliva caer

Daphne sonreia, por supuesto que lo hacia, ella sabia que el hecho de que el correspondiese el beso era por que indurablemente ellla seguia en su corazon aun cuando el tratase de hacerse el tipo frio carente de emociones que conocio hace años

"Entonces amor, ¿Que era eso de hablar con mi hermana?" - pregunto en tono meloso

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, algo andaba mal, Daphne jamas usaba ese tono, aun cuando estuvieron en su casa a las afueras de Londres

Al ver los ojos de la hermosa joven, un extraño brillo se veia, sus ojos transmitian una sensacion tan retorcida que no supo interpretarla, Harry supo que algo malo sucedia con Daphne y sea lo que fuese, significaba problemas

"Primero que nada, tu y yo no somos nada Greengrass, segundo mis asuntos no te incumben en nada y por ultimo alejate de mi maldita vibora" - dijo empujandola para safarse de su abrazo

"Jejejejuajanajajaja" se rio divertida para luego mrcharse tranquila

Pero Harry no vio la peligrosa mirada en los ojos de Greengrass, una mirada demasiado fria

"No se que le sucede pero es malo, debo hablar con Luna y Astoria" - murmuro dirigiendose al patio donde invoco su poder de fuego

"Papilio Nuntius" - susurro mientras de su flama dos llamas con forma de mariposas surgieron

Harry vio como ambas tomaron vuelo y fueron a su destino

"Espero las alcancen antes de que regresen" - susurro pensativo

Astoria seguramente podria darle alguna luz sobre que pasa con Daphne mientras que Luna deberia cuidarse las espaldas, Daphne nunca le tuvo mucho aprecio, por decirlo de alguna forma

Dos horas mas tarde Harry se reunio con ambas chicad en la torre de astronomia, ambas lucian extrañadas y no comprendian que sucedia

"¿Alguna razon especial para que nos llamases?" - pregunto Lovegood curiosa

"De hecho si, hace un par de horas tuve un encuentro con Daphne, pero me parecia que estaba rara, Tori, ¿Sabes algo?" - pregunto mirando a la menor de las Greengrass que parecia nerviosa

"No lo se realmente, ella ha estado mal desde hsce tiempo, sus emociones eran como un torbellino, esperaba recibir tu furia pero la ignoraste y eso provoco que ella cayese en desesperacion, ademas que ha asistido a varias reuniones donde gente como Bellatrix Lestrange se encuentra, pero ultimamente estaa peor, hace unos dias me abordo y pidio que le hablase sobre como has estado, realmente no se que pasa por su cabeza" hablo con preocupacion

"Hum, ella siempre ha sido asi, no le demos importancia y dejemos que se pudra, de todas formas ella tomara la marca en algun momento y sera enemiga" - comento Luna indiferente

"¡No te atrevas a hablar asi de ella Lovegood!" - exclamo con furia Astoria

"¡Suficiente!... Tory, ten un ojo en ella, si notas algo raro por favor avisame, Luna tu cuidate la espalda, Daphne y tu nunca se llevaron bien y en estos momentos no podemos permitirnos mas problemas" - dijo en un tono de voz que logro hacer que ambas brujas se pusieran nerviosas "Tory, ¿lograste averiguar algo sobre el baron sanguinario?" - cuestiono cambiando el tema

"Si, por alguna razon siempre se retira a esta torre cuando no hau nadie y comienza a gritar y lamentarse, nadie parece saber cual es la razon" - respondio mirando a Harry

"(¿Tendra relacion a lo que Dumbledore dijo?... Tanto el como la dama gris parecen compartir una relacion, por lo que se ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a Hogwarts, bueno, como sea ya se donde poder atraparle, debere usar un ritual de captura para lograr hacer que hable)" - penso serio - "Gracias Tory, me servira de mucho saberlo, por ahora es mejor que ambas se cuiden, no se que sucede con Daphne, ademas que sospecho de que Malfoy esta haciendo algo, sea lo que sea que este pasando, cuidense" - dijo preocupado por ambas chicas

Poco despues se despidio de ambas, quedando solo para pensar que hacer, pero nada se le ocurrio, por lo que sintiendose somnoliento decidio ir a la cocina y comer algo para luego dormir

Un par de dias despues

Habia recolectado todo lo necesario para atrapar al espiritu del baron sanguinario, un ritual nordico bastaria

Mientras observaba los objetos con una sonrisa, decidio ver el mapa, hablaria con Luna, pronto seria luna nueva y sus poderes eran mas altos en ese momento, debia hacerle una consulta muy importante

Pero al ver el mapa, vio como el nombre de Luna era rodeado por el de Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Antony Goldstein y Justin Flinch fletchley y se dirigian hacia una de las salas vacias en el segundo piso

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su varita y se dirigio hacia alla, en pocos minutos llego al pasillo y antes de que lograse hacer algo, una semi desnuda Luna salio rodando de una de las puertas

Harry vio la inflamacion en su mejilla derecha asi como tambien sangre en su labio, le faltaba la parte inferior de su uniforme solo teniendo puesto sus calcetines y zapatos, la mitad de la camisa estaba abierta revelando su brasier de forma parcial

Los ojos rojos de la joven eran evidencia clara que habia llorado, Luna odiaba sentirse debil e inutil, claramente habia sentido ambas cosas en los ultimos minutos

"Luna, ¿Que sucedio?" - pregunto acercandose a la joven pero esta al mover los labios ningun sonido salio de ellos, la habian silenciado con un hechizo - "Espera aqui, me encargare de ellos y te llevare con Madame Pomfrey, alli ella podra curarte con una pocion para recuperar tu voz" - dijo con calma observaba como los cuatro que aparecian en el mapa se acercaban con la mirada perdida - "Parece que fueron hechizados con algo, debere dejarlos inconcientes para saber que rayos paso" - se dijo asi mismo con seriedad - "Pero primero por si acaso eso no funciona, Os ruptor" - al pronunciar esas palabras, Luna desvio la mirada pues multiples sonidos de huesos rompiendose hicieron eco en el silencioso pasillo - "Desmayo" - los cuatro jovenes dejaron de moverse cayendo en la inconciencia

Luna al ver que no habia peligro se levanto y fue a buscar su ropa, se sentia humillada y avergonzada por que Harry la vio en ese estado, no sabia que les sucedio a esos cuatro pero claramente ella era el objetivo y sospechaba de una persona en particular

Harry realizo un patronus que envio por Madame Pomfrey quien llego junto al director, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a cuatro alumnos inconcientes y exigieron explicaciones que Harry les dio, para luego dirigirse a la enfermeria

"Madame Pomfrey, ¿Sabe que les sucedio a esos cuatro?" - pregunto Harry mirando a los alumnos inconcientes mientras la medi bruja miraba pensativa

"Parece que ingirieron una alta cantidad de una pocion de lujuria, pero no es una que pueda reconocer lastimosamente, tardara un par se horas en irse el efecto, por lo que los tendre aqui hasta que se recuperen, puede quedarse unos momentos señor Potter, pero luego permita descansar a la señorita Lovegood" - indico la enfermera sonriendo

En cuanto la enfermera se fue, Harry rapidamente invadio la mente de los cuatro, solo de Ron saco una imagen clara, donde salia el recibiendo chocolates hechos por Lavender Brown

En ese momento Harry recordo una leccion muy dura que aprendio mientras tomaba la rigurosa prueba para ser el señot de la casa Potter

Flashback

 _Herido, con motetones y partes de su ropa incendiadas, habia logrado superar la prueba, al llegar a la puerta esta tenia grabado..._

 _Fin fllashback_

"En la paz... vigilacia" - susurro serio - "Me confie en pensar que aqui no pasaria nada demasiado serio, pero me equivoque" - dijo con voz seria - "Buscare a quien hizo esto, ya no me quedare esperando, es hora de atar los cabos sueltos"

Fin del capitulo


	33. La linea que no debia cruzarse

Capitulo 27: Mente de acero, el significado de ser un Potter (La linea que no debia cruzarse)

Neville y Dean miraban a Harry sin entender mucho, habia ingresado a la habitacion con una mirada seria y se acerco a la cama de Ron tomando una caja que este habia dejado alli hace poco mas de una hora, en ella vieron chocolates

"Respondan, ¿Alguno vio salir a Ron y Seamus?" - pregunto sin mirar a alguno en particular

"Yo los vi en la sala comun, no dijeron nada y solo salieron, hace poco junto a Neville entramos y vimos esa caja cerrada, pero no la hemos tocado" - respondio Dean Thomas rapidamente, sabiendo que cuando Harry preguntaba algo en ese tono era mejor responder rapido

"¿Que sucedio Harry?" - pregunto Neville preocupado

"Esos dos idiotas comieron estos chocolates que estaban bañados en una poderosa pocion de lujuria y atacaron a Luna junto a un Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw, gracias a que miraba el mapa pude intervenir a tiempo antes de que hicieran algo grave, ahora estan en la enfermeria" - dijo mientras olia los chocolates - "Extraño, solo uno huele distinto a los demas... Huele al shampoo que usa Luna generalmente, este es un set de catorce chocolates, por lo que debieron comer tres cada uno, me parece conocido el aroma, pero apenas se siente" - comento pensativo para luego mirar a los dos chicos - "¿Donde esta Lavender?" - pregunto serio

"En el cuarto de chicas junto a sus compañeras de cuarto pero es imposible que logres entrar" - dijo Neville a lo cual Harry se limito a sonreir para luego irse con la caja en mano

En la sala comun varios chicos y chicas, entre ellos Katy Bell, Ginny Weasley vieron a Harry dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas pero a mitad de camino las escaleras se volvieron como una rampa

Pero esto no fue impedimento para Harry quien siguio caminando como si nada, ninguno sabia que antes de pisar el primer peldaño realizo una transfiguracion en sus zapatos para sortear aquella trampa

Cuando alcanzo la puerta la cruzo ante la mirada de todos y mas de las chicas pues jamas un chico habia logrado ingresar al lado femenino de las habitaciones, varias no tardaron en seguirle curiosas de lo que planeaba

Harry ascendio las escaleras que diferenciaban los pisos entre los años de estudiante, al llegar al sexto piso cerro los ojos para despues acer arse a la segunda puerta y abrirla sin importarle que hacian las chicas

Dentro, unas sorprendidas Hermione, Parvati, Lavender y dos chicas cuyo nombre apenas y recordaba le miraban atonitas

"Harry, ¿como llegaste hasta aqui?" - pregunto una sorprendida Granger que no podia entender como el pelinegro estaba alli

Pero Harry la ignoro, se acerco a Lavender que comenzo a sudar por la intensidad de aquellos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con luz propia

"Lavender Brown, dime, ¿tu le diste a Ronald Weasley estos chocolates?" - cuestiono serio mientras lanzaba la caja a la cama de la chica

"S-si, se la di a mi Ronny como muestra de afecto" - respondio mirando la caja

"Tanto era tu afecto, ¿que bañaste algunos chocolates con una pocion de lujuria?" - cuestiono mirando la expresion increluda de la bruja

"¡No!... Eran chocolates normales" - aclaro rapidamente

"En ese caso explicame, ¿¡Por que Ron y Seamus al ingerir estos chocolates cayeron bajo el efecto de una poderosa lujuria y atacaron a Luna Lovegood?!" - cuestiono alzando su voz dejando entre ver algo de su furia

Lavender estaba completamente atemorizada, las demas chicas estaban impactadas por las palabras que salieron de los labios de Potter

"¿Es eso verdad?" - pregunto Hermione

"Si, por suerte en ese momento observaba el mapa del medoreador y pude percatarme a tiempo, no eran los unicos que la atacaron, pero solo Ron tenia un recuerdo claro y era el recibir los chocolates de Lavender" - dijo mirando a la chica en cuestion que derramaba lagrimas - "Solo para estar seguro, Lavender, ¿Me permites ver tu memoria de las ultimas doce horas?" - pregunto mirando a la joven

"Espera un segundo Potter, eso es ilegal" - dijo una de las compañeras de habitacion de Hermione a quien Harry parecia a penas reconocer

"Hmm, tu nombre era Dumb, ¿no?" - dijo no muy seguro

"Casi, Dumbar, Fay Dumbar es mi nombre, deberias al menos conocer a tus compañeras de curso" - comento mientras Harry solo se encogia de hombros restandole importancia - "Como sea, no puedes invadir su mente, aunque dudo puedas hacerlo realmente" - comento mirando al pelinegro que volvio a mirar a Lavender

"Entonces, ¿puedo o no?" - pregunto mirando a la joven maga

"Esta bien, hazlo" - dijo aun llorando

Harry toco su cabeza y susurro 'Legilimens'

El heroe oscuro se vio a si mismo en un lugar blanco con multiples cristales que reflejaban memorias de algun momento en concreto

"Veamos, debe de estar por aqui" - susurro observando los multiples cristales, entre ellos uno mostraba como le entregaba los chocolates a Ron, pero se detuvo al ver unos cuantos en el suelo - "Que raro, esos deberian mostrar algo, pero estan en blanco total, definitivamente alguien le borro la memoria" - dijo sonriendo mordaz - "Creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que sucede, pero antes debere hablar con los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para tener mas informacion sobre los otros dos, pero ya es casi la hora en que la mayoria va a dormir, debere esperar hasta mañana para hablar con alguno" - dijo mirando los cristales por ultima vez

Al cortar la conexion abrio los ojos, las chicas le observaban expectantes

"¿Descubriste algo?" - pregunto Hermione

"Le borraron la memoria, pero ciertamente ella le entrego los chocolates a Ron, debere esperar a mañana para averiguar que tienen que ver el Puff y el Claw en esto o si solo se vieron en vueltos en esto por accidente" - dijo pensativo

"Ya veo, ¿Ron se encuentra en la enfermeria cierto?" - pregunto preocupada la castaña nacida Muggle

"Si, Madame Pomfrey se encargo de ellos y en poco tiempo el efecto de la pocion se ira, ahora estan dormidos, si quieres pasa a verle mañana" - comento para luego retirarse

"¿Es asi siempre?, va y hace lo que le venga en gana ignorando todo" - pregunto Fay

"Si alguien se interpone generalmente termina inconciente, es mejor no interponerse y en este caso era mejor ser cooperativas, por obtener respuestas no dudo que nos hubiese enfrentado a todas y dejarnos inconcientes cuanto menos" - dijo Hermione algo temerosa de la idea de enfrentar a Harry

Era ampliamente conocida la batalla que este libro contra varios Slytherin el año anterior y el resultado de esta

Harry salio de la torre de Griffindor y se dirigio hacia la camara secreta, una vez alli reviso su maleta de la cual tras buscar por minutos, saco un gran libro

"Veamos, una pocion que aumenta el deseo sexual y puede establecer un objetivo usando algo especifico como ingrediente, debe haber algo aqui, el archivo Potter solo es superado por muy pocas bibliotecas en el mundo, debe haber informacion" - susurro comenzando a leer el extenso libro hasta quedarse dormido horas despues

Cuando desperto, se limpio la saliva seca de su mandibula, realizo un tempus y vio que era mas de medio dia

"Rayos, no encontre mada, aunque es increible la cantidad de pociones que esto tiene, todas las que tengo preparando en el otro cuarto y en casa aparecen, aun hay muchas otras que podrian servirme, pero las estudiare con detalle en otro momento" - dijo sonriendo levemente - por ahora tomare un baño e ire a interrogar a los Puff y Claw, alguno seguro podra decirme que saben de los involucrados" - comento dirigiendo al baño personal de la camara

Media hora mas tarde Harry salio vestido solo con unos pantalones gris, unos zapatos y una camisa negra con el simbolo de Hogwarts en el pecho

Luego de eso reviso el mapa y busco a los de la casa del tejon y a los del aguila

"Pociones los Puff y transfiguracion los Claw, es mas cercano la sala de Mcggonagall, ire hacia alla y esperare a que salgan" - dijo para luego ver el nombre de Luna salir de la enfermeria - "Parece que se encuentra mejor, aun asi debere verla mas tarde para asegurarme" - comento para luego guardar el mapa y tomar rumbo a la ubicacion de los estudiantes de sexto año de Ravenclaw

Harry espero cerca de la puerta, tenia la vista completa del pabellon

"Si no recuerdo mal, creo que Goldstein tenia dos compañeros con los que siempre se juntaba, uno de ellos era Corner pero el otro no recuerdo, bueno, le preguntare a el si sabe algo" - murmuro serio

Minutos mas tarde los alumnos de Ravenclaw salieron junto a los de Slytherin, por suerte para Harry Daphne no estaba alli por lo que se acerco con calma

"¡Hey Corner!, ¿tienes un momento? - pregunto ignorando las miradas de los Slytherin

"Ahh, si pero que sea rapido que tengo mucha tarea" - dijo mirando al pelinegro

"No te preocupes no tomara mucho" - dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano que lo siguiese alejandose de la mayoria - "Veras, ayer ocurrio un incidente, no se si les habran dicho algo hoy" - comento Harry mirando al estudiante de la casa azul

"La verdad es que si, el profesor Flitwick nos hablo de que Antony ataco a Luna junto a otros estudiantes, se que Luna es amiga tuya por lo que imagino quieres saber que lo lleve a eso, ¿No?" - comento mirando al pelinegro

"No se podia esperar nada menos de la casa del conocimiento, no tardaste nada en adivinar mis intenciones, ¿que puedes decirme?" - pregunto mirando al joven

"La verdad no mucho, me quede estudiando el material que Snape nos dejo hace unos dias y debo entregar mañana, solo pase con el la mañana, Terry Boot se la paso la mayor parte del dia ya que tenian que terminar un ensayo para herbologia" - dijo mirando a Harry

"Entiendo, gracias por tu ayuda, por favor dile Terry que se reuna conmigo mas tarde frente a la puerta del gran comedor una hora antes de la cena" - dijo despidiendose - "Veamos, de los Puff apenas y se algo, podria hablar con Susan o ir con Neville ya que su novia esta en esa casa hmm... Ire con Susan" - decidio encaminandose sin saber que alguien le miraba desde la esquina del pasillo

Harry decidio esperar algo alejado del calabozo, no queria interactuar aun con Slughorn, ya llegaria el momento donde ambos deberan hablar, cuando vio a Susan que venia hablando con la novia de Neville supo que era su chance

"Hey" - dijo llamando la atencion de ambas chicas

"Harry, me alegra verte" - comento una sonriente Bones

"A mi igual me da gusto verlas, necesito preguntarles algo a ambas" - dijo a lo cual ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas

"Seguro, ¿en que podemos ayudarte?" - pregunto extrañada Hannah

"Veran, ayer Luna fue atacada por cuatro, chicos, uno de ellos era Justin Finch Fltchey, por lo que necesito saber si alguna de ustedes le vio comportarse de manera poco usual" - comento mirando a ambas

"Supimos del ataque, la profesora Sprout nos conto, espero que Luna este bien, me ha ayudado mucho en las practicas" - comento Susan

"Ayer no lo vi por mucho tiempo, aunque menciono que se encontraria con una chica qur le envio una carta de amor" - dijo Hannah pensativa

"(¿Carta de amor?... Ese es un buen motivo para encontrarse a solas con alguien)" - penso Potter - "¿Le volvieron a ver luego?" - pregunto a lo que ambas negaron - "Ya veo, gracias chicas" - dijo para luego marcharse

El Puff que habia atacado a Luna se encontro con alguien a solas, dado que no tenia memorias de nada de aquello, debieron haberle borrado la memoria y luego le dieron lo mismo que Ron ingirio y hacer que atacase a Luna, se estaba acercando a la verdad

"Por ahora sera mejor ir a ver a Luna" - decidio mientras miraba el mapa viendo a la joven en el sector del patio junto a... ¿Astoria Greengrass?

Extrañado se dirigio hacia el lugar, al llegar vio que ambas conversaban de algo y por la mirada no era agradable, podia sentir la hostilidad de Luna de Luna lo cual no era facil

Acercandose para calmar y evitar una escena incomoda se acerco, pero Astoria en el instante que le vio se retiro

"¿Todo bien?" - pregunto curioso

"Si, no te preocupes" - respondio Lovegood con seriedad y algo de frialdad que llamo la atencion de Harry

"¿Como te encuentras?" - pregunto a la rubia maga

"Bien, no recibi daño de ese ataque asi que no tengo heridas ni nada, ¿has descubierto algo?" - pregunto mirando a Harry quien le miro a los ojos

Conocia esa mirada, ella estaba enfadada y algo haria

"Ingieron alguna clase dpppe pocion, aun investigo cual ademas de que los llevo a atacarte, Ron y Seamus comieron un chocolate hechizado con una pocima bastante fuerte que aumenta el deseo sexual y estoy casi seguro que usaron algo tuyo para ordenarles que te atacasen" - respondio cruzando sus brazos

"Ya veo, ¿algo mas?" - pregunto

Harry sabia que ella planeaba algo

"No mucho, solo se que el Hufflepuff se vio con alguien horas antes, solo necesito saber un poco mas de tienpo para saber que le paso a el y al Claw, ademas la pocion que se udo es una desconocida, aun estudio el boticario familiar para ver si hay algun registro de algo parecido" - comento serio - "Luna, no hagas nada estupido, por favor" - dijo para luego dejar sola a la joven

"Creeme, no sera estupido" - susurro sonriendo mientras un brillo espeluznante se dejaba ver en su mirada azulina

"(Veamos, aun queda algo de tiempo antes de reunirme con Boot, deberia estudiar un poco mas el boticario para averiguar que pocion fue usada y... ¿Por que me llama Flitwick?)" - se pregunto al ver sl pequeño profesor y acercarsele

"Señor Potter, pense que no me habia visto por un segundo" - comento sonriente - "Venga conmigo por favor, tenemos que hablar" - dijo caminando

Hatry le siguio hasta llegar a la sala de encantamientos la cual estaba vacia - "Hace dias que no le veo, como apenas y ya asiste a clases" - dijo tomando asiento en su escritorio e indicandole a Harry que sr sentase tambien

"Jeje, lo lamento pero he estado ocupado ultimamente, ademas no me lo tome a mal pero hace mucho que conozco el material que se estudia durante este termino y el siguiente y asistir a clases se a vuelto algo secundario para mi proposito" - replico Potter mirando hacia el aula vacia

"Se que hay un gran peso puesto en su espalda, pero deberia pensar un poco mas en que hara cuando esto se acabe" - aconsejo el profesor mientras Harry se le quedaba mirando

"Con el debido respeto señor... No tiene idea de lo que esta hablando" - dijo a la vez que Flitwick le miraba extrañado - "De todas formas, profesor que queria hablar conmigo, se que no me trajo aqui solo para decirme que deberia asistir mas a clases" - hablo en un tono mas serio

"Cierto y lamento si dije algo indebido" - se disculpo preguntandose que mas habia en esa guerra que se comenzo a librar hace meses - "La verdad es que el profesor Dumbledore hace dos meses nos comento a los jefes de las cuatro casas sobre sus reuniones con varios alumnos, mas solo nos dijo que hiciesemos la vista gorda ya que les estaba ayudando a mejorar como magos y es algo que gracias a que soy un ex duelista pude percatarme, pero quisiera saber de sus propias palabras el ¿por que?" - cuestiono serio mirando a Potter

Harry sabia, que Flitwick era alguien de temer, no por nada fue tan condecorado en el pasado antes de volverse profesor y esa experiencia le permitio darse cuenta de los cambios en sus alumnos

"Le prometo que mi intencion es solo de ayudarles, como sabra muchos son mestizos o nacidos Muggle, por lo que ellos se volveran un objetivo de un momento a otro" - dijo con seriedad - "Profesor, Hogwarts siempre ha sido un objetivo vital para Voldemort, se que en algun momento atacara este lugar por que aparte del ministerio de magia este castillo es un simbolo para la Gran bretaña magica, cuando ese dia llegue es muy probable que yo no pueda ayudarles, por tanto quiero dejar a tantos como me sea posible para que sean la esperanza y puedan proteger a tantos como sea posible" - hablo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del maestro de encantamientos

"Puedo ver la veracidad en sus palabras, en ese caso, permitame ayudarle señor Potter, quisiera ayudarle pues creo que tiene toda la razon, los estudiantes necesitan defenderse en estos tiempos peligrosos" - dijo con seriedad

"En ese caso acepto, su ayuda sera bienvenida, pero le pido que aguarde un poco mas, vera, mayoritariamente solo les enseño a hechizos de distintas clases con el proposito de que tengan conocimiento, mas no les he enseñado a luchar, por ello quiero que establesca un club para el proximo curso y ahi les enseñe, no a tener duelos si no a luchar de verdad" - dijo Harry con seriedad

"Entiendo señor Potter, en unos dias le enviare la solicitud a Dumbledore para que el proximo año tengamos ese club y preparar a los jovenes" - dijo sonriendo

Harry se levanto satisfecho, habiendo conseguido ayuda extra pero se detuvo en la puerta y miro al profesor

"Señor, si es posible, trate de conseguir ayuda con los otros profesores, se necesitara toda la ayuda posible para el proximo termino" - dijo en un tono sombrio que dejo al pequeño profesor preguntandose a que se referia

Al salir de la sala, Harry se dirigio hacia la camara secreta, donde estudio el libro de pociones de la familia Potter hallando algo interesante

"Hmm, Afrodita, una pocion que aumenta la lujuria en el afectado y es enfocado en alguien en particular debido a que uno de los ingredientes es algo con la escencia de la victima, entre mas personal sea ese ingrediente mayor es la lujuria, creado por Alexia Black en 1567" - leyo para luego pensar - "Veamos, solo Narcisa y Bellatrix podrian haber logrado saber sobre esto, no dudo que esta informacion este en la biblioteca Black, debere visitar las propiedades de la familia Black y llevar todo lo que contenga informacion peligrosa a la fortaleza para mayor proteccion y que Voldemort no pueda poner sus garras en ello" - dijo con seriedad - "Ahora, la pregunta del millon es, ¿a quien le dieron esta informacion?" - se pregunto y por alguna razon en su corazon no queria indagar mas en el asunto - "Ya es hora de reunirme con Boot, tal vez el tenga la pieza que necesito para resolver esto" - murmuro para luego salir de la camara por la ruta del baño de Myrtle

Mientras se dirigia al gran comedor, Astoria le vio y rapidamente se le acerco

"¿Que sucede?" - pregunto Harry extrañado

"Es Daphne, algo planea, no se el que pero por alguna razon no puedo recordar ciertos momentos del dia y ha sido asi desde hace unos dias, Harry tengo miedo que me haya usado para algo" - dijo temerosa

"No te preocupes Tory, sea lo que sea que planee no le permitire hacerte algo, reunete conmigo en el baño de Myrtle mas tarde y te pondre a salvo" - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego dejar a la Slytherin que asintio sonriendo

Cuando Harry se alejo, la sonrisa se volvio perversa

En su mente, Harry se preguntaba que planeaba Daphne y si ella era responsable del ataque a Luna

Viendo que ya estaba en el lugar indicado pero qur Boot no aparecia se dedico a esperar

Una hora despues

"(¿Que habra pasado?, Tal vez ese idiota no le dijo que debia reunirse conmigo)" - penso molesto pero en eso vio a Cho Chang quien corriendo se le acerco

"¡Harry debes venir rapido!" - dijo alterada

"¿Espera que paso?" - pregunto extrañado

"Es Terry, lo atacaron y esta herido en la enfermeria" - dijo a lo cual Harry con rapidez se dirigio a la enfermeria seguido de Chang

Al llegar vio a algunos Claw afuers de la enfermeria, entre ellos Corner

"Potter, ¿pudiste reunirte con el?" - pregunto Corner viendo a Harry quien nego

"Le esperaba frente al gran comedor desde hace una hora, debieron atacarle mientras se dirigia a reunirse conmigo" - indico el pelinegro

Luego de unos minutos Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore salieron junto a un enfadado Flitwick

"El señor Boot esta fuera de peligro, pero esta durmiendo en estos momentos, mañana en la tarde podran visitarle" - dijo seria, Harry podia notar el cansancio en la medi bruja

Dumbledore le hizo una señal para que le siguiese mientras Flitwick hablaba con sus alumnos

"¿Que ocurrio?" - pregunto el oji verde mirando al anciano director

"Fue gravemente herido, si no fuese por que fue atacado en un pasillo con cuadros hubiese muerto, lastimosamente no se sabe quien es el atacante, sus memorias fueron borradas completamente" - dijo con preocupacion

"Rayos, quien sea que lo este haciendo, lo planeo perfectamente" - susurro molesto

"¿Alguna idea del por que?" - pregunto el director

"Ninguna, lo unico que he averiguado es que la pocion que usaron se llama Afrodita" - comento haciendo que el viejo brujo le mirase con los ojos abiertos

"Ese nombre no lo habia escuchado en mucho tiempo" - comento pensativo

"Algo que quieras decir" - dijo sin darle mucha importancia

"Nada de importancia, habia escuchado sobre esa pocion en el gremio alquimista hace decadas, trate de realizarla una vez pero falle estrepitosamente y me queme la barba" - comento medianamente divertido al recordar

"Esto en verdad es molesto, Corner posiblemente podria haberme dado informacion util, pero ahora es inutil" - comento Harry con molestia

"Paciencia Harry, seguramente habra nuevas oportunidades" - hablo Albus

"Eso espero, hasta entonces supongo que volvere a enfocarme en averiguar la ubicacion de la diadema de Ravenclaw, ya tengo los materiales para apresar al baron sanguinario y hacer que hable, solo espero a la siguiente luna llena para hacerlo" - dijo serio

"Ya veo, pero asegurate de que no se involucra nadie por error, lo ultimo que necesitamos es atraer mas la atencion" - dijo el director para luego despedirse

Sin nada mas que hacer, Harry se dirigio hacia la cocina, donde ceno pensativo, pero no logro nada, luego de ello fue al baño de Myrtle, espero a Astoria por dos horas, la joven Greengrass aparecio cubierta por una capa negra con una capucha que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas

"Nadie me vio salir, aunque me costo escabullirme de Snape y Slughorn que vigilaban los pasillos" - comento sonriendo

"En ese caso ven, nadie nos molestara aqui, tengo algunas preguntas que quisiera hacerte tambien" - dijo Harry mientras abria el acceso a la camara secreta

Luego de recorrer el tunel subterraneo, Astoria vio la camara de Salazar Slytherin y actual hogar de Harry por primera vez

"Es increible" - comento mirando el lugar

"Antes no era asi, me tomo semanas limpiar el lugar, muchas zonas estaban inundadas de agua y otras cosas que no querras saber, ademas del cadaver del basilisco" - comento sonriendo

"Mi hermana me conto sobre eso, ¿que hiciste con el cadaver?" - pregunto mientras seguia a Harry a una camara oculta a un costado de la estatua de Slytherin

"La mayoria lo vendi, salvo por el veneno y colmillos que fueron usados para crear dos dagas" - respondio con calma - "Puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormire en la silla" - comento dijo para darse la vuelta y ver a unos centimetros de el a Astoria

"Sabes, desde hace mucho esperaba esta chance" - dijo desamarrandose su cabellera oscura - "Esperaba estar a solas contigo, donde nadie nos molestase" - dijo acercandose mas y mas mientras Harry retrocedia encontrandose con la pared

"Astoria, me siento alagado, pero no te veo de esa manera" - dijo viendo a la joven sonreir

La menor de las Greengrass le abrazo y corto la distancia entre ellos besandole

Harry sintio que ya conocia la sensacion de esos labios por alguna razon, entonces sintio algo clavarse en su cuello empujando a Astoria que reia

"Amor, siempre bajas la guardia con alguien cercano a ti, por eso es tan facil hacerte daño" - dijo mientras reia

Harry vio en su mano una jeringuilla y sintio algo rapidamente recorrer su cuerpo

"¿Que me hiciste?" - dijo mirando a la menor Greengrass quien se quito la capa revelando que llevaba una minifalda apegada y una camisa con un diseño de flores - "No" - susurro reconociendo la procedencia de esas vestimentas

"Me alegra que lo recuerdes, despues de todo tu me compraste esto cuando pasamos aquellas vacaciones en tu hogar antes de cuarto año mi amor" - dijo sonriendo para luego reirse con locura - "Por cierto, eso que te inyecte es lo mismo que les di a los chicos que atacaron a Lovegood" - dijo sonriendo

Harry lo podia sentir, cada fibra de su ser clamaba por alguien, el Afrodita recorrio su cuerpo y en poco su mente tambien caeria

"Creo que ya es hora que se pase el efecto, realmente no me agrada estar en el cuerpo de mi hermana pequeña" - dijo con cierta molestia

Para horror de Harry, el cuerpo de Astoria fue cambiando, su cabello se volvio rubio, sus ojos tomaron un tono azul con un brillo de locura como los de Bellatrix Lestrange, su cuerpo crecio unos centimetros asi como su busto crecio amenazando con hacer volar los botones de la camisa ya que era unas tallas mas pequeña

En cosa de segundos, la unica mujer a la que ha amado estaba ante el, sonriendo victoriosa, pues lo tenia a su merced y el no podria hacer nada

" **Ven amor... esta noche no la olvidaremos jamas" -** Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Harry caminando con sensualidad

Patio de Hogwarts, media noche

Ella sabia que Harry no podria contra la mente maestra que planeo el ataque a su persona, por ello se haria cargo

Sentada como si nada pasara, obervando la luna creciente que brillaba mas que cualquier otra pero se veia oscurecida por las nubes, se encontraba ella

"Daphne Greengrass" - dijo con voz venenosa

"Ohh vamos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho Loony" - dijo sonriendo la Slytherin mientras se levantaba

"Debo decir, en parte me agrada que esto acabe asi, nunca me agradaste y siempre odie el hecho de que Harry te quisiese tanto" - dijo mientras sacaba su varita

"Yo siempre odie que Harry compartiese cosas contigo que conmigo no hablaba, sin importar que asi que esta noche, eso se acaba y al final yo me quedare con Harry" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un frasco y bebia de el para luego guardarlo y levantarse con varita en mano

Ambas brujas se miraron por unos segundos, para luego rapidamente iniciar el combate

 **Habia una linea en la arena... una que para mal de muchos se cruzo y traeria repercusiones graves**

Fin del capitulo


	34. BROKEN

La joven se levanto sonriendo, habia conseguido lo que queria, dio un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo desnudo del hombre a quien amaba y se retiro por uno de los pasillos secretos que el mismo le habia revelado tiempo atras

Harry solo se quedo derramando lagrimas mientras sentia como su espiritu se destrozaba cada vez mas, por que simplemente habia disfrutado de aquel acto prohibido

Disfruto cada segundo de el, disfruto de los hermosos gemidos de aquella bruja, disfruto de quitarle su virginidad, nadie negaria el hecho que EL fue su primer hombre

Disfruto besarla, lamerla, morderla, penetrarla y sentir su boca en su miembro palpitante, cada jodida accion que realizaron la disfruto

El derramaba lagrimas de felicidad, mas la expresion de su rostro era de miedo y horror por que durante todo aquel acto el veia el pecho de la bruja Greengrass, no por cuan bello era o lo voluctuoso... Si no por la marca que habia en el

Capitulo 28: Mente de acero, el significado de ser Potter (BROKEN)

La mañana no era tan calmada como lo esperaba Neville, cuando salio al gran comedor por un delicioso desayuno vio a varios alumnos que eran parte del batallon correr en la misma direccion, por lo cual el decidio seguirles, ya habria tiempo de disfrutar del desayuno

Al llegar a donde les vio dirigirse, se encontro con varios profesores impidiendo el paso, al mirar por algun rostro conocido vio a su querida Hannah junto a Susan y Hermione por lo que se les acerco

"Chicas, ¿que ocurre?" - pregunto curioso

"¡Neville es Luna, la han atacado hasta dejarla grave!" - el escuchar aquello rapidamente se abrio paso apartando a los otros, debia agradecer que Harry lo exprimiese tanto con ejercicios fisicos

Logro pasar a Mcgonaggal y abrir la puerta internandose en la enfermeria junto a las chicas y algunos mas, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vieron

Postrada en cama una desnuda Luna era tratada por Madame Pomfrey

Las multiples heridas que esta tenia sangraban bastante, por las vendas en el suelo parece que ha sido asi por un largo tiempo

Dumbledore al ver a los recien llegados rapidamente los saco de alli y cerro detras de el la puerta, ayudando a los demas profesores a dispersar a los alumnos

Neville se preguntaba quien era tan malvado para atacar a Luna y por que lo haria, ¿la atacaron para llegar a Harry?, era probable, era sabido cuan cercanos eran, pero tambien era sabido que este atacaba ferozmente en respuesta, entonces, ¿quien lo haria sabiendo las consecuencias?

Junto a los demas alumnos fue al gran comedor, ninguno pudo comer mucho, mas aun los que vieron el pesimo estado de la joven

Los profesores poco a poco iban llegando, varios tristes por los eventos que ocurrieron recientemente, para nadie paso desapercibido los ojos rojos del pequeño profesor de encantamientos, debio haber llorado por su alumna

Dumbledore era mas dificil de leer, pero gracias al tiempo que pasaba con Harry, el Longbottom pudo ver que este no estaba para nada tranquilo

"¡Jovenes, se que muchos tal vez ya lo sepan, pero lo dire de todas formas... Esta mañana fue encontrada Luna Lovegood de la casa de Ravenclaw herida de gravedad, en estos momentos nuestra medi bruja esta haciendo lo posible para salvarla, pero su tarea se ve entorpecida debido a que dias atras alguien asalto el almacen donde pociones y otros medicamentos son guardados, lo que pone la vida de la joven Lovegood en mayor peligro del que esta, la persona o personas responsables por este horrible acto les recomiendo que se presenten ante mi antes del anochecer, su castigo dependera severamente del estado de la joven victima!" - aclamo con la mayor seriedad que se le habia visto alguna vez - "Jovenes, si saben algo sobre quien perpetro este acto, acerquense a los profesores o a mi, pues me es imposible negar esto, es **muy** posible que **alguien** cercano de la señorita Lovegood quiera encontrar al o a la responsable antes que las autoridades y hacerle pagar" - eso no era una simple advertencia

 **Era una amenaza**

Si la persona a la que se referia Dumbledore enviaba a la enfermeria con heridas y huesos rotos a los alumnos por hacerle bullying a Luna... ¿que haria con quien la dejo en tan grave estado?

El ambiente en la escuela era pesado, mas de lo que era desde la llegada de Harry despues de las vacaciones, Luna era la primera victima de gravedad desde su regreso y para rematar era de las muy pocas personas que podian decir que eran cercanas a el

Murmullos se podian escuchar aumentando la tension, varios hablaban de que alguien de Slytherin habia sido, esto se veia reforzado por como ninguno de ellos habia mostrado sus antebrazos cuando Potter regreso para mostrar que no tenian la marca tenebrosa

Noes que hiciera falta pues Harry estaba al corriente de que habia sucedido mientras estaba fuera y seguramente sabia quien tendria la marca y quien no... El tenerla no importaba mucho pues el tenia a la mitad de Slytherin de por si en su lista de personas a quien visitaria y no de forma social

El dia siguio hasta la hora de la cena, nadie vio a Potter ni por asomo, algunos especulaban que ya sabia que sucedio y estaba buscando al responsable

Dumbledore se levanto y todas las miradas estaban en el, aparentemente nadie se acerco durante el dia

"¡Lastimosamente seguimos sin saber quien es culpable de tal canallada, pero les aseguro que dicha persona en cuanto sea hallada ira a Azkaban!, como director me asegurare que sin importar el coste dicha persona pagara por su crimen" - aseguro determinado - "Ahora, me da gusto anunciar que la señorita Lovegood esta a salvo, Madame Pomfrey quien esta descansando luego de esforzarse tanto por ella me aseguro que esta fuera de peligro, mas sin embargo la joven se encuentra en estado de coma" - anuncio

No era tan alentador como se desearia, pero era un comienzo

Pov Neville

Me pregunto que pasa con Harry, seguramente al ver el mapa sabria que algo sucedio con Luna, debere ir a la camara despues de que todos se duerman, pero antes debo saber exactamente que sucedio con Luna, si consigo informacion estaremos un paso mas cerca de hallar a quien le ataco y hacerle pagar

Fin Pov

Neville miro a Hermione que discutia con Ron sobre algo, al acercarse escucho que hablaban sobre Luna

"Hey" - dijo llamando la atencion de ambos

"Nev, ¿que tal?" - pregunto Ron

"Honestamente, molesto por lo de Luna, ella no merecia eso" - dijo serio

"Es cierto, no puedo creer que alguien haga tal cosa" - dijo Granger triste

"Se los digo, fue una de esas serpientes, alguno de esos mortifagos en aprendizaje debio de hacerlo para atacar a Harry" - dijo Ron

"Basta Ron, no sirve de nada acusar sin pruebas, ademas dudo alguno sea tan estupido para provocar a Harry de tal forma" - comento Hermione

"¿Alguno sabe quien encontro a Luna?, digo sabemos que ella podia defenderse por su cuenta, lo sabre yo que soy su compañero regular en las practicas" - dijo Neville algo avergonzado pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad

"En eso tienes razon, ella es muy habil" - hablo Dean Thomas acercandose junto a Seamus y Ginny

"Debio ser alguien muy habil o un ataque sorpresa, la verdad dudo que quien lo haya hecho haya logrado salir sin herida alguna" - comento la menor de los Weasley

"Ginny tiene razon, seria dificil pensar en que algun alumno fuera de nuestro grupo tenga lo necesario para salir sin rasguño" - dijo Dean pensativo

"¿Que tal si fue alguien dentro?" - cuestiono Seamus recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Dean

"No seas ave de mal aguero" - dijo el moreno mirando a su compañero irlandes

"Dudo sea alguien del batallon, ¿que razon tendrian?" - pregunto Hermione

"A todo esto, ¿quien encontro Luna?" - pregunto Longbottom

"No lo se, pero si usamos el emblema del grupo podremos llamar a todos para reunirnos y ver si alguien sabe algo" - dijo Hermione

Los demas asintieron ante la idea y mientras todos se comenzaban a retirarse luego de la cena realizaron la señal

Dos horas mas tarde, sala multiuso

Varios miembros del batallon se reunieron, todos sabian cual era la razon, alguien ataco a uno de los suyos

Solo faltaban unos cuantos entre ellos... Los miembros de la casa de Slytherin

"Bien, gracias por venir, asumo que todos saben por que estamos aqui" - dijo Neville con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron - "Primero que todo, ¿alguien sabe quien encontro a Luna y dio aviso a los profesores?" - pregunto mirando a sus compañeros

De entre ellos, una estudiante de Ravenclaw se acerco

"Yo la encontre y di aviso con un patronum" - dijo la maga

"Lisa Turpin, ¿cierto?" - la joven asintio - "¿Podrias decirnos como se enxontraba ella? Algun detalle que te haya llamado la atencion" - cuestiono expectante

"Bueno, era aun temprano cuando ocurrio, pasaba por el patio y me sorprendio sentir tanto frio alli, incluso habia flores y parte de los arboles congelados, alli vi a Luna tirada en un charco de... De... De su propia sangre" - hablo con dificultad - "Me acerque a ella para ver como estaba y que habia ocurrido alli, pero estaba muy herida y no recupero la conciencia, realice el hechizo patronum para que fuese por ayuda mientras trataba de darle calor pues su cuerpo estaba muy helado" - dijo con tristeza al recordar dicho momento - "Poco despues llego Madame Pomfrey junto al director y el profesor Flitwick a quienes le conte lo mismo que ahora" - relato a lo que Neville asintio

"Para que Luna haya estado asi, alguien debio atacarla con magia basada en frio como el Glacius u otro con el mismo efecto" - dijo Susan Bones

"Pero, esa clase de hechizos son complicados de realizar y no hay muchos que puedan hacerlos" - comento Padma Patil pensativa

"Pero si los hay, de hecho hay alguien conocida por su proficiencia en hechizos de congelacion" - dijo una sonriente Hermione - "La reina de hielo de Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass" - dijo llamando la atencion de todos quienes no tardaron en estar de acuerdo pues, mas de alguno de ellos fue victima de ella cuando le proponian citas antes de que se revelase su relacion con Potter y posteriormente con Malfoy

"Pero espera, ¿Por que atacaria a Luna?" - pregunto Susan

"Dudo sea por celos, se que ella y Luna jamas se llevaron bien, la misma Luna admitio que se aborrecian mutuamente y se evitaban siempre que podian si Harry no estaba en el mismo lugar que ellas" - dijo Cho Chang

"Es cierto, pero aun asi, aparte de ella no hay muchos que tengan tal cualidad, cuando menos hay que investigarlo" - dijo Hannah Abbot apoyando la idea

"Ademas, su hermanita generalmente esta aqui con nosotros, podemos preguntarle a ella" - indico Seamus

"Ahora que lo dices, ni ella ni los demas de Slytherin que generalmente asisten estan aqui" - dijo Seamus mirando alrededor

"Hablando de quienes no estan, ¿que pasara cuando Potter se entere?" - cuestiono Anthony Goldstein

El silencio se hizo presente pues era una pregunta facil de contestar pero nadie queria imaginarse el significado de ello

"La verdad, me aterra pensar que hara, aun recuerdo cuando regreso trayendo esas cabezas de los que mataron a la tia de Susan" - comento Hannah mirando a su amiga

"Fue algo imposible de olvidar, mas aun cuando escuche rumores de que encontro a unos mortifagos en Francia hace casi un año, por lo que esche fue una masacre, encontraron muchos cuerpos" - hablo Ron con algo de temor

"Harry es... Temible, pero al mismo tiempo es buena persona, si no lo fuese no nos ayudaria tanto para que tengamos una chance de defendernos cuando ellos vengan" - dijo Dean quien era uno de los mas antiguos amigos de Harry

Nadie dijo mas nada, cuando se trataba de Harry era muy conplicado hablar pues casi nadie le conocia lo suficiente para hablar realmente

Sin nada mas que decir todos se retiraron y volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, salvo por Neville que se desvio tras uno de los pasillos en el cuarto piso y abrio un camino secreto

Era hora de hablar con Harry

Cuando Neville llego a la camara secreta, no vio a Harry quien usualmente estaba practicando o leyendo

"Tal vez esta en el cuarto al fondo" - susurro

Curiosamente a medida que se acercaba veia ropa tirada, al llegar a la habitacion un fuerte aroma invadio su nariz, preguntandose que habia pasado ingreso encontrandose a un desnudo Harry

"¿En serio?, se la ha pasado dormido todo el dia" - dijo molesto pero al acercarse vio el rostro del Potter - ¿Esas son lagrimas?" - se cuestiono extrañado - "¡Harry, despierta, necesitamos tu ayuda!" - dijo mientras lo movia repetidamente pero no lo lograba por lo que decidio botarlo de la cama haciendo que cayese pesadamente

"Uugh, ¿Maldicion que sucedio?" - dijo el pelinegro levantandose mientras se sobaba la frente

"Lo que pasa es que mientras estabas aqui dormido desnudo, alguien ataco y dejo de gravedad a Luna" - dijo el Longbottom mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Imposible, nadie es tan idiota para hacerlo, ademas se necesitaria de alguien que conociese como lucha y que sea fuerte si no lleva un grupo de apoyo" - dijo el pelinegro tratando de no recordar los eventos de la noche anterior

"Pues claramente alguien si lo hizo, la encontraron herida de gravedad y bajo efectos de muy baja temperatura, Madame Pomfrey tuvo que sacar todas sus dotes como medi bruja para salvarla y aun asi a pesar de todo ahora esta en estado de coma, para rematar el asunto el almacen donde guarda pociones y remedios fue asaltado dias antes, Harry esto fue planeado" - aseguro el Longbottom

"Supongamos que fue asi, ¿quien pudo haberla dejado en ese estado?" - cuestiono Harry mientras en su mente ya habia una sospechosa

"Por ahora, en el batallon creemos que Daphne Greengrass es la responsable por su habilidad con hechizos de hielo y su pesima relacion con Luna, al menos ella es la principal sospechosa para el grupo, ademas cuando nos reunimos ningun Slytherin se presento y enviamos el mensaje a todos" - dijo mientras veia a Harry pasearse negando con la cabeza

"No no no no no no no no no... Es imposible" - dijo riendo ligeramente

"¿Por que lo dices?, se que ella y tu tuvieron algo en el pasado pero eso es el pasado y esto es ahora, ella esta con Malfoy y su familia se paso al lado oscuro, esta claro que significa eso Harry" - dijo Neville mientras Harry reia mas fuerte - ¡¿De que rayos te ries maldita sea?" - cuestiono molesto - "¿¡Tanto quieres negar la idea de que la chica que te abandono atacase a alguien t cercana como lo es Luna?, ella estuvo apunto de morir maldicion!" - exclamo el pelinegro Longbottom

La risa de Harry se detuvo mientras el se sentaba nuevamente en la cama

"Anoche, Astoria vino a mi, diciendome que algo pasaba con Daphne y queria que la protegiese, la traje conmigo hasta aca por seguridad, pero me inyecto Afrodita, lo mismo con que drogaron a Ron y los otros para que tratasen de violar a Luna... Luego ella comenzo a cambiar, revelando ser Daphne que uso pocion multijugos, por esa razon se que Daphne no fue quien ataco a Luna, ella y yo pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor" - declaro el oji verde

Neville podia ver como los ojos del Potter habian perdido todo el brillo, parecia totalmente derrotado

"Espera, si ella uso pocion multijugos entonces debio usar algo de Astoria para hacerlo, ¿que tal si ambas esta-" - antes de que terminase la pregunta una oscura mirada de Harry lo silencio

"No te atrevas Neville, no termines esa pregunta" - amenazo Potter

"Entonces que, mira Harry ambos sabemos que solo Daphne de alguna forma lo hizo, a menos que Astoria tambien tenga tan buena capacidad como su hermana para los hechizos de hielo y control de temperatura entonces no veo como puedan ser inocentes" - dijo pero sintio miedo al ver la mano de Harry rodearse de flamas

" **SAL"** \- exclamo mientras Neville corria rapidamente

Harry se quedo pensativo, medito la idea por varios minutos

"Ella no se atreveria, no importa que... No lo haria, ella solo hizo todo esto para llevarme a la cama solo eso... Si solo eso, alguien mas fue el responsable, alguien que es bueno en hechizos de hielo, se que hay algunos otros como ese y ella y y y... Y ella me manipulo, si neville esta en lo cierto ambas trabajaron en esto, tal vez su amiga Davis tambien este en esto, debo comprobarlo, debo asegurarme... **Necesito asegurarme que ella NO es la verdadera culpable** " - murmuro

Poniendose solo un pantalon y zapatos tomo una varita que mantenia oculta bajo la almohada, distinta a la que usaba ante otros y salio del lugar

Harry vago por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, un tornado de dudas, frustracion e ira lo destrozaban por dentro, sentia frustracion por que Luna habia sido herida y el pudo haberlo evitado si no hubiese sido engañado, sentia dudas por que a pesar de todo aun amaba a Daphne y furia por haber sido manipulado tan facilmente

Podria haber logrado superar los efectos del Afrodita, demonios era virtualmente inmune al Imperio y gracias a los efectos de tener en su sangre el veneno del basilisco y lagrima de fenix la condenada pocion era debil en el, pero se dejo llevar por la situacion, bajo la guardia y he ahi las consecuencias... Necesitaba esa respuesta

Pero entonces, ¿que pasaria si ella en verdad orquesto todo y es responsable del estado actual de Luna?

Al llegar a los calabozos, miro la puerta con una vibora acechando a su presa, que conducia a la sala comun de Slytherin, ubicacion que conocia desde hace un buen tiempo

"$abrete$" - dijo en parcel para que la puerta se abriese

Luego de unos segundo obedecio y dejo pasar a Harry quien ignorando el entorno se encamino al lado que correspondia a las brujas

Con un movimiento de su varita anulo la trampa que estaba puesta en caso de que algun varon quisiese entrar, no tenia tiempo que perder

Tardo unos minutos pero encontro la habitacion, dentro estaba Daphne dormida, los ojos esmeralda sintieron una punzada al verla dormir tan tranquila, el fue incapaz de dormir en paz luego de lo que ella le hizo, aun en sueños revivio cada momento de aquel asalto a su persona, pero si queria respuestas, ella era la mejor opcion

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos, a lo cual ella instintivamente se acurruco en su pecho

Harry la llevo hasta la sala comun de Slytherin donde la dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo provocando que despertase

"¿¡Quien se atreve a...?" - se quedo en silencio al ver a Harry para luego sonreir pero antes que dijera algo Harry le puso la varita en el costado de la cabeza

" **IMPERIO" -** fue lo ultimo que escucho - "Responde, ¿Tu atacaste a Luna Lovegood?" - pregunto mirando a la chica

"No, yo pase toda la noche al la lado de Harry Potter haciendo el amor" - respondio

"¿Quien ataco a Luna?"

"Astoria Greengrass"

"¿Por que ella lo haria?" - prwgunto extrañado

"Se lo ordene"

"Explicate"

"Hace un par de semanas la puse bajo los efectos del hechizo imperdonable imperio, para que me ayudase con este plan"

"¿Por que orquestaste todo esto?" - pregunto temiendo oir la respuesta

"Por que amo a Harry Potter, nunca me gusto la cercania que el y ella compartian, me hacia sentir muchos celos, pero ahora que ya no puedo estar con el me hizo sentir mas desprecio hacia ella quien si podia y no lo soporte mas, durante todo este año estuve pensando como deshacerme de ella, pero al ver que no regresabas senti alivio ya que ella no estaria junto a ti y ansiedad por verte, pero cuando regresaste ella se pego a ti como una polilla a la luz y no pude soportarlo mas" - respondio con toda la sinceridad posible

"Escucha ahora, vuelve a tu habitacion y cuando deapiertes olvidaras todo esto" - ordeno a lo cual la Greengrass acato gracias al poder del hechizo

Harry abandono la sala comun y fue a la camara secreta, donde se quedo pensativo con una idea

"Es mi culpa" - susurro

Dias despues

Neville estaba preocupado, Harry no aparecia aun y sus compañeros querian obtener respuestas por su cuenta, necesitaba a Harry para mantenerlos en control, por ello se interno es la camara secreta una vez mas

Pero al llegar, sintio un cambio de temperatura extremo, comenzo a sudar rapidamente por lo caliente del lugar, incluso el vapor que salia del agua era mas suave que el del ambiente

Buscando a Harry ingreso en la camara sintiendo mas calor a paso que daba hasta llegar a la habitacion de Potter

"Tengo un terrible presentimiento" - susurro mientras se limpiaba el sudor

Alli vio a Harry sentado en una silla en un rincon una aterradora sonrisa adornaba su rostro junto a bolsas por insomnio, parecia que no habia dormido en muchos dias

" **Debi haber hecho esto antes, fui descuidado y estupido, debi haber terminado mis asuntos rapidamente, pero quise tomarme mi dulce tiempo y todo se fue al carajo, debi haber actuado rapido como se supone que debia, para eso dedique todo este tiempo fuera entrenando, pero no mas, pondre fin a esto" -** dijo con aquella sonrisa macabra

"¿A que te refieres Harry?" - pregunto temeroso

" **Hace varios dias querias que tomasemos accion con respecto a los ataques Muggle ¿cierto?... Pues he pensado detenidamente gracias a los eventos ocurridos recientemente y..." -** se acerco a Neville quien sintio un escalofrio recorrer su columna - **"Ellos se la pasan hablando de como reformaran nuestra sociedad y el mundo una vez triunfen, entonces es simple lo que debo hacer... Atacare el futuro de esas familias" -** dijo sonriendo tanto como podia - **"Les arrebatare el futuro, eso sera un buen mensaje y ademas el inicio de su caida" -** hablo sin dejar de sonreir en todo el momento

Neville podia ver el brillo ardiente en sus ojos del Potter, algo le habia pasado y arrojado al abismo, algo en el se rompio dando paso a una temible bestia

Y como toda bestia... **estaba deseosa de sangre**

Fin del capitulo

Lo prometido es deuda, espero hayan disfrutado, mi intencion era publicar esto hace unos dias pero me entretuve en otras cosas, ademas de que tengo una creciente vena por escribir algo nuevo, una historia inspirada en dragon ball y otra en resident evil pero ya vere que hago con eso

Durante este mes planeo subir nuevos caps para mis otros fics por que bueno... los tengo descuidados jaja

No tengo mucho mas que decir, ya saben soy de pocas palabras, sobre lo que acaban de leer bueno, les comente hace algo de tiempo que las cosas estan muy lejos de ser bonitas, mientras escribia el cap anterior a este meditaba si debia detallar la... digamos violacion de Harry? si, dejemoslo asi, pero decidi dejarlo a su imaginacion, esto no quiere decir que no vaya a haber algun Lemon en el futuro, habra alguno que otro, tal vez dos o tres en total, tal vez un poco mas ya que no habra muchas razones para ello y la idea de hacer un Lemon debe ser acorde a la trama si no seria simple pornografia literalia y de eso hay mucho ya

Sobre que se viene bueno, no dire nada como de costumbre, ademas Harry fue explicito, solo puedo decir que dos o tres caps en total quedan para acabar la trama en Hogwarts, luego pasaremos al arco argumental final... Sin nada mas que decir me despido, bye bye


	35. Tanto que hacer

primero que nada, lamento la demora, esto debi publicarlo hace un mes pero me demore mas de lo que quisiera escribiendo el nuevo cap de mi fic de Percy jackson, me tomo varios dias donde borraba todo y comenzaba de nuevo cambiando dialogos y todo, no me gusta faltar a mi palabra y por ello me disculpo con ustedes que han seguido esta historia y esperaban los caps, por ello escribi los tres restantes que cubririan lo que faltaba de Hogwarts, espero disfruten

El gemido del fantasma resono fuerte, no le extrañaria que alguien lo escuchase, pero no importaba, tenia lo que queria, la informacion del baron sanguinario era util, ahora solo debia hacer una cosa

"Gracias por su ayuda Baron, me encargare de su dama por usted" - comento mientras observaba lo poco que quedaba del exorcizado fantasma

Dumbledore tal vez lo cuestione pero no importaba, la palabra de un hombre cuyo tiempo casi se agota no valia de nada

Capitulo 29: Mente de acero (Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo)

Las noticias en Hogwarts viajaban muy rapido, eso Neville lo sabia muy bien, siendo testigo de varias cosas sorprendentes que nadie deberia saber solo para enterarse que en menos de una hora todo mundo lo sabia

Pero el conocia a quien ocasiono la desaparicion del Baron sangriento, no sabia por que, pero cuando Harry decidia algo era imposible cambiarle de parecer

Mas aun actualmente cuando este parecia completamente enfocado en dar por acabado todos sus asuntos en la escuela de magia y hechiceria

"Mira la cara de Snape, esta totalmente furioso" - escucho a Seamus hablar y no era para menos

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras discutia con el director llamando la atencion de varios, por lobque se escuchaba no mencionaban a alguien en particular pero si llevabas el tiempo suficiente en el lugar se sabia a quien se referian

La pregunta era, ¿Por que Harry provocaria la desaparicion del fantasma de Slytherin?

Podrian decir que era por mero odio a la casa de esmeralda y plata, pero eso era muy simple y Harry no era tan simple la mayoria del tiempo

Habia una razon, Longbotton y Granger estaban seguros de ello, Harry buscaba algo y posiblemente esa era la causa de sus acciones

Neville queria tanto hablar con Harry en ese momento, pero las puertas y pasadizos a la camara secreta habian sido sellados por su actual dueño, nadie podia comunicarse con el

Camara secreta

El humo del cigarro escapaba de sus labios mientras observaba las dagas del basilisco para luego envainar ambas con cuidado, miro el calendario y sonrio

"Ya casi acaba el mes, aun me quedan unos dias de sobra, necesitare unas runas y sellos para cuando lo haga" - murmuro con media sonrisa para ponerse a trabajar en lo mencionado

Oficina del director

Dumbledore no tenia un buen dia, se sentia muy cansado ademas por la maldicion que le devoraba la vida, la jaqueca que la discusion con Severus aun no se iba y los dulces de limon se le habian acabado pars rematar

Suponia que Harry planeaba algo pero no entendia el que, probablemente tenia relacion con los Horrocrux, era lo unico que se le ocurria para explicar las acciones del ultimo Potter

Si eso no fuera poco sentia que algo iba a suceder muy pronto, temia que un nuevo peligro se cirniese cuando el ya no estuviera para proteger a sus alumnos, sabia que Harry no era de mucha confianza considerando su actitud reciente

Solo podia rezar a que nada demasiado catastrofico sucediese

Horas mas tarde, Sala comun de Griffindor

Leer algo sobre herbologia siempre le calmaba, era su pasion a fin de cuentas, pero no hoy, nada de lo que hiciese lo calmaba, sentia que algo grande se apeoximaba, podia imaginarse quien estaria detras de ello, pero desconocia que tanto afectaria a todos

Era verdad, Harry no era el mismo desde hace tiempo, algo en el se quebro esa noche que hablaron sobre el incidente de Luna que aun seguia sin despertar, estaba seguro que haria algo irreversible, no sabia que pero seria pronto

"Nev, ¿tu que piensas?" - pregunto Ron

"Lo siento, no prestaba atencion, ¿de que hablan?" - pregunto mirando a sus compañeros

Seamus giro un poco para verle y hablo

"Sobre el baron sanguinario, tu conoces un poco mas a Harry, ¿podrias explicar por que lo hizo?" - pregunto el irlandes

"Hermione y Ron lo conocen por un poco mas de tiempo, ellos podrian explicar tambien" - dijo viendo a los mencionados

"Si bien conocemos por mas tiempo a Harry, el munca permitio que nos acercasemos demasiado, apenas y sabiamos que pensaba la menor parte del tiempo, el nunca nos dijo nada sobre su relacion con Greengrass o por que era tan cercano a Luna" - comento Granger

"Harry se mantenia distante de todo, rara vez se emocionaba por algo, el dia que lo nombraron buscador en el equipo de Quidditch parecia no importarle demasiado, cuando lo llevamos a ver la copa de quidditch donde salia su padre en una foto años atras le tomo algo de importancia, pero el resto del tiempo parecia jugar solo para mantenerse ocupado" - comento el Weasley

"Es por ello que pensamos que tu le conoces un poco mejor, al menos tienes mejor idea de lo que el piensa" - dijo Hermione mirando al Longbottom quien parecia algo incomodo

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, deseaba que Hannah estuviese alli para calmarle

"No se que planea Harry, solo se que lo que le hizo al fantasma de Slytherin era innecesario, el necesitaba informacion que el tenia para hallar un objeto, no se que clase de objeto es pero me comento hace un tiempo que era vital encontrarlo para vencer a ya saben quien, ademas que era la razon para estar aqui en el castillo, pero se ocupo en otras cosas como ayudarnos a nosotros y se demoro mas de lo que planeaba, ahora con lo sucedido a Luna y que descubriese quien fue la persona responsable algo en el se quebro" - revelo sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes

"Espera, ¿el sabe quien fue?" - cuestiono Hermione

"Pero el no nos ha dicho nada, ni siquiera se ha dejado ver" - hablo Ron confuso

"Es por que el se encargara poe su cuenta, es por ello que en la ultima reunion les dije que no hicieran nada" - comento Neville

"¿Quien lo hizo Neville?... Merecemos saber la verdad tambien" - dijo Hermione mirando al pelinegro

"¿Que haras si te digo quien lo hizo?, Hermione, Harry se hara cargo, no se como y de hecho creo es mejor asi, es un asunto privado de el, creeme que tambien quisiera tomar acciones pero el ordeno que no hiciesemos nada y lo ultimo que querras es desafiarlo, especialmente ahora" - declaro levantandose de la silla pero la mirada de la nacida Muggle parecia taladrarse con mas fuerza casi como si le hiciese un agujero con la vista usando magia - "Tsk... Siendo totalmente honesto no se quien lo hizo, pero es muy probable que Daphne Greengrass fuera la causante, el problema es que no se como lo hizo, Harry no me dijo nada al respecto, pero por su estado no creo que nadie mas lo haya hecho y logrado afectarlo tanto a nivel personal" - dijo serio

"Habia escuchado que Greengrass y Luna no se llevaban muy bien, pero a tal punto me parece increible" - comento Seamus

"Lo poco que me conto hace tiempo Luna, ellas se soportaban solo por Harry, creo que ambas lo querian para si mismas, Daphne estaba celosa de la cercania entre Luna y Harry mientras que ella estaba celosa de Daphne por ser quien logro obtener el corazon de Harry, tal vez haya mas pero desconozco que podria ser" - comento Granger pensativa

"Entonces, ¿que hacemos ahora?" - pregunto Ronald

"Nada, asi de simple, este es un problema de Harry, el lo resolvera, nosotros tendremos que lidiar con las consecuencias" - dijo retirandose el aprendiz de Potter

"¿Consecuencias? A que te refieres" - cuestiono Ron

"Han habido muchos ataques a Muggles, la ultima vez causaron un gran desastre en Londres, los mortifagos no tienen interes en el estatuto de secrecia, han cobrado muchas vidas, la ultima vez que hable con Harry... Prometio enviar un mensaje que robaria el futuro de ellos" - respondio dirigiendose al dormitorio dejando a los demas pensativos

Anochecer, enfermeria

Harry miraba a la inconciente Lovegood, su mano derecha recorria las facciones del rostro de la joven

La puerta se abrio dando paso a una pequeña flama que si uno miraba con atencion tenia forma de una mariposa y detras de ella Dumbledore

"Buenas noches Harry, debo decir que es una hermosa y magnifica forma de comunicacion elementalista" - comento el director observando la flama que revoloteaba por encima de Luna

"Me tomo tiempo aprenderlo, darle forma fisica a la magia es muy dificil, dar forma fisica al patronum es un ejemplo de ello" - comento el joven mago

"Ahh si, recuerdo haber intentado algunos conjuros y fallar estrepitosamente en ellos, una lastima que esa clase de magia requiera no usar varita" - comento acercandose - "Dime Harry, ¿que necesitas?" - pregunto curioso

"Tengo la informacion del baron sanguinario, aunque el infeliz se negaba a cooperar" - comento - "La dama gris como habia sospechado sabe la ubicacion de un objeto de los fundadores, se como hallarla y lo hare mañana al anochecer, aunque deba enviarla al otro plano" - dijo mirando a Luna

"Exorcizar espiritus no es algo que se vea muy seguido, especialmente en nuedtra sociedad" - comento Dumbledore - "Hacia años que no sentia ese tipo de magia, puedo sentir aun tu cansancio, a pesar de que han pasado tres dias ya" - dijo mirando al joven - "El reino magico y sobrenatural viven muy de cerca, las cosas pueden mejorar o empeorar muy rapido, jamas ha existido un mago que dominase las artes esotericas con suficiente decencia como para explorar las posibilidades que ofrece antes de ser devorado por la luz o la oscuridad" - comento con cierto temor

"Hablas como si hubieses visto lo que sucede cuando alguien juega con las artes que no son humanas... Pero no te preocupes, no tengo pensado pasarme de la raya, pero saber esta clase de cosas no esta de mas, Voldemort podria cruzar la linea, cuando llegue el momento el podria aterrarse y hacer una estupidez, la cobardia lo lleva a hacer estupideces, mira lo que el miedo a morir lo llevo a hacer" - replico el joven - "Para mañana estare mejor, ahora, hablemos sobre aquel lugar que mencionaste" - dijo mirando al director

"Ahh entiendo, si veras Harry, no he podido avanzar mucho, ademas me he visto incapaz de moverme el ultimo tiempo debido a las acciones de Voldemort y sus seguidores y la presion que nuedtra sociedad impone, lo poco que puedo decir es que este articulo esta protegido muy bien con magia muy oscura pero eso ya lo habia dicho" - hablo serio

"En tu estado actual es poco probable que soportes mucho, incluso puede que tu tiempo se acorte" - comento con cierta frialdad Harry

"No lo diria asi pero tienes razon, de todas formas no espero seguir con vida mucho mas tiempo, con algo de suerte tal vez llegue a fin de mes" - comento con cierta resignacion

"Entonces... ¿cuando vamos?" - pregunto Harry

"Consigue el objeto de Ravenclaw, haz que Horace te diga la verdad y partiremos" - dijo serio - "Tenemos conjeturas sobre cuantos horrocrux hay, es vital hacer que Horace hable, lastimosamente no tenemos tiempo, yo no podre ayudarte mas asi que Harry puedes hacer lo que quieras para hacerle hablar, yo me ocupare de la orden, es lo unico que puedo hacer para ayudarte una vez haya partido a la siguiente aventura" - dijo con una leve sonrisa

"No esperaba menos" - comento quedandose en silencio unos segundos - "En todo caso planeaba dejarme de tonterias, si Slughorn no habla luego de ver un horrocrux de primera mano le sacaria la informacion de formas que justifican que los Muggle sean llamados barbaros" - dijo saliendo del lugar, dejando solo a Dumbledore que observaba a Luna

Al regresar a la camara secreta Harry se quedo observando como el humo de distintas pociones se elevaba

"Si tan solo no tuviesen un sabor tan malo, serian buenas pociones de regeneracion y antidotos" - comento dirigiendose a otra sala llena de pergaminos con simbolos esotericos y en lo que parecia japones - "Menos mal Reifstal habia hecho un diccionario de este idioma, lo malo es que estare toda la noche traduciendo" - murmuro con algo de fastidio

Mañana siguiente/ oficina de Dumbledore

En momentos asi agradecia que los aurores pudiesen aparecer tan rapido, usarlos de mensajeros era mas util, por mucho que ojo loco se quejase

"¿Para que nos llamo Dumbledore?" - pregunto Shakebolt

A su lado la unica pariente con vida de Harry, Ninphadora Tonks miraba con seriedad y fastidio al director y un poco mas a la izquierda el famoso auror ojo loco cruzado de brazos esperaba sabiendo que el anciano director no hacia las cosas por que si

"Como sabran las cosas se ponen peor cada dia, el señor oscuro ha atacado con mayor intensidad a los Muggle, cada dia nos acerca mas a exponernos y revelar nuestra existencia" - hablo el director

"Si, he tenido que viajar muchas veces dentro de las ciudades Muggle para reparar los daños, pero cada vez es peor, mas muertos y destruccion" - hablo Tonks

"He escuchado que las relaciones entre el primer ministro Muggle y nuestro ministro es mas agitada, si las cosas siguen asi nos veremos en graves aprietos" - comento Shakebolt

"Si ambos tienen razon, es por ello que los he llamado, hay algo que debo decirles" - dijo mirando a los tres con total seriedad - "Me estoy muriendo, una maldicion me ha estado devorando desde hace meses, debilitandome mas y mas" - anuncio viendo la sorpresa en los presentes

"No entiendo, pero imagino que hay algo que quieres que hagamos, ¿no es asi?" - cuestiono Muddy

"Asi es, mi muerte sera un duro golpe para muchos, de hecho la puedo sentir muy cerca ya, mas de lo que me gustaria admitir, pero por esa misma razon, quiero que lleven esta noticia a los demas miembros de la orden, no para que me lloren, si no para que puedan demostrar la fortaleza que se necesitara para enfrentar las durezas del futuro oscuro que se avecina" - replico seriamente

"Sin ti, solo quedara el chico como ultima linea entre la opresion total y la liberacion" - hablo el auror retirado

"Ciertamente, Harry esta bien preparado, tal vez mas de lo que podria haber yo mismo ayudado a que estuviese, no solo es poderoso como mago, si no que posee otras habilidades que le ayudaran a vencer y eso mismo quiero que la orden haga, la linea entre el bien y el mal sera muy delgada, nuestras acciones nos definen y a veces seguir un camino recto puede causar un mal mayor que uno oscuro" - hablo levantandose de su asiento

"No entiendo muy bien que quiere decir" - dijo Tonks con algo de confusion

"Señorita Tonks, yo digo que es hora de pelear, fuego contra fuego, hemos visto como los mortifagos se liberaban de Azkaban o evitaban ir alla por los que no eran juzgados o por que podian pagar por libertad... ¡Digo señorita que basta, nuestro mundo esta enfrentando tal vez la peor crisis en su historia y nosotros y unos cuantos mas podemos ayudar a detenerla y nuestra mejor chance es ayudando a Harry Potter de la forma que sea necesaria, Voldemort esta reclutando a cada ser que pueda ayudarle y pueda deshechar luego, esto dejo de ser una batalla entre magos de luz y oscuridad, es tiempo de que afrontemos la realidad de que estamos en guerra y debemos ayudar al unico que ha estado peleando por nosotros de la forma correcta!" - declaro

Ojo loco se comenzo a reir divertido por las palabras de Albus

"Jamas pense que veria que tu dijeras algo asi, pero maldita sea tienes razon, unos paralizantes o hechizos para dejar inconciente no nos serviran, los infelices destruyeron Azkaban hace mas de un año y mal nacidos como los Lestrange andan libres, si queremos acabar con esto debemos hacerlo de forma definitiva" - comento el anciano mago sonriendo con sadismo

"Hablen con los otros miembros, la lucha sera mas intensa, pero subestiman de lo que somos capaces, creen que por que hemos jugado segun las reglas somos debiles, se que demostraran lo contrario" - dijo sonriendo acercandose a la salida

Los tres aurores sabian que no habia mas que decir, desapareciendo entre las flamas verdes del flo abandonaron el lugar

Con dumbledore

Habia mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo, si queria ayudar a Harry debia dejarle la menor cantidad de preocupaciones, por muy duro que aparentase ser por fuera, seguia siendo alguien muy blando con sus cercanos, prueba de ello eran las constantes visitas a la señorita Lovegood cada noche para cuidar de ella

Harry habia extendido su estadia en la escuela para asegurarse que la mayor cantidad de estudiantes pudiesen defenderse, lastimosamente no fue una gran cantidad de alumnos los que atendieron pero algo era algo

Si permitir que Flitwick con aquella propuesta permitia que mas alumnos pudiesen salvarse lo concederia, pero habia mas que hacer... Y tan poco tiempo

Al mismo tiempo, fuera de la sala multiuso

Snape sabia que las cosas se pondrian muy mal en poco tiempo, Draco tenia una tarea casi imposible de hacer y el aposto su vida a que lo lograria, el problema es que con Potter cerca las cosas podrian salir muy mal facilmente

"Sabes, suponia que Draco hacia algo estupido, se que intento asesinar a Dumbledore es demasiado para el, pero me preguntaba quien le ayudaba" - escucho el profesor

Al darse la vuelta con varita en mano apunto y en menos de cinco segundos se hallaba tirado en el suelo con una rodilla en su mejilla y su brazo a punto de romperse

"Sabes, considerando todo... Es muy estupido pelear con una varita a tan corta distancia" - esa voz irritante la reconocia bien

"Potter" - susurro enfadado - "Quitate de encima maldita sea" - ordeno pero el agarre a su brazo se hizo mas duro

"No estas en posicion de ordenar nada imbecil, deberia quemarte ahora mismo o arrancarte el craneo hijo de perra dos caras" - replico Harry con ira - "Pero aun eres util y me sirves mas con vida que muerto" - dijo levantandolo y poniendolo contra la pared

Ambos cara a cara, puro odio mutuo, el hombre que causo la muerte de sus padres y el hijo de la unica mujer a la que amo

"¿Que quieres?" - cuestiono Snape

"En unos dias Dumbledore y yo saldremos a buscar un horrocrux, por su estado es muy probable que el regrese muy agotado, sera la mejor oportunidad de Draco, tu tarea es simple... Que los invitados no ataquen a ningun alumno y yo no los cazare como conejos en cuanto termine lo que estare haciendo en ese momento" - dijo sonriendo macabramente

"Tu... ¿que planeas?" - pregunto Severus

"Estare asesinando Mortifagos por supuesto... ¿que?... En serio pensaste que no lo sabria, si admito que me demore, no sabia cuantos estaban marcados en Slytherin pero ahora lo se, mientras Draco asesina o intenta asesinar al viejo yo me cobro la vida del futuro de las familias que siguen a cara de serpiente" - respondio alejandose - "No falles Snape y te ganaras algo mas de tiempo con vida" - dijo desapareciendo

Poco despues salio Draco quien se extraño de ver suciedad en el siempre pulcro traje del profesor

Mas tarde esa noche

El cigarro se habia vuelto su compañero el ultimo tiempo, le relajaba en momentos como ese

El grito de una mujer le indico que era hora de trabajar

Caminando con calma llego al lugar, rayos formaban una sutil cadena que apresaba al espiritu de una mujer contra la pared

"Es mejor que no trates de huir, es un arreglo nordico para capturar espiritus, es increible lo que puedes hacer con unas cuantas runas y un simbolo" - comento sonriendo - "Entonces como deberia llamarte, ¿Dama gris o Helena Ravenclaw?" - pregunto mirando al espiritu de la casa del saber

"SUELTAME" - grito con ira forzando que mas rayos apareciesen

"Si crees que por ser un fantasma no puedes sentir dolor estas muy equivocada, solo necesito agregar una runa mas y sentiras la potencia de esos rayos" - indico serio - "Te liberare si me dices donde esta la diadema de tu madre" - dijo mirando al fantasma

"No te dire nada, solo la deseas para lograr pensar mejor y vencer al señor oscuro" - indico tratando de zafarse

Harry boto un poco mas del humo de cigarro y lanzo la runa que faltaba

Los rayos se intensificaron adquiriendo un tono mas azul, la fantasma no creyo que volveria a sentir dolor pero en ese instante sintio el poder de aquellos rayos

"Hay formas peores de que sufra un espiritu, el baron sanguinario puede dar fe de ello" - comento serio - "Ahora dime, ¿donde esta la diadema? Debo destruirla y mientras mas rapido me digas mejor" - indico mientras la intensidad de los rayos bajaba

"Mientes... Al igual que el ultimo en prometer lo mismo" - dijo mirando a Harry que boto el cigarro

"Tom Riddle, si le mintio a mucha gente seguro, no te sientas especial" - dijo seria - "Tambien maldijo la diadema, adivina que, ese infeliz seguira vivo si no destruyo la maldita diadema, si quieres vengarte por el engaño de hace decadas comienza a hablar o tendras una terapia de shock gratis" - amenazo serio mirando a la fantasma

Pero esta no respondio de inmediato por lo que Harry con un movimiento provoco que los rayos reaparecieran con mas fuerza

Luego de unos minutos una muy agotada Helena miro a Harry

"Aunque no lo creas, hay varias formas de enviar espiritus al otro lado, usar runas elemantales y forzar la fuerza eterea al maximo y provocar que lo que te ata aqui se corte, no sera bonito y traera mucho dolor para ti, pero hay cosas peores" - comento sonriendo ligeramente

"Esta bien... Te dire donde esta la diadema" - dijo con claro agotamiento - "Se encuentra en el lugar que toma la forma de una necesidad" - dijo para luego desvanecerse

"Se recuperara, pero su enlace a este plano sera mas debil" - dijo prendiendo otro cigarro - "Bien, hora de continuar" - susurro dirigiendose a las escaleras

En pocos minutos llego a la sala multiuso, apago el cigarro y entro

Como la habitacion toma la forma de la necesidad del usuario, la sala se convirtio en un deposito de objetos perdidos, una gran cantidad de objetos se veian, desde estatuas y libros a objetos que parecian demasiado antiguos

"Vaya, si que han habido objetos perdidos desde hace siglos" - susurro mirando el lugar - "Debi traer una escoba, esto tomara un rato" - se dijo asi mismo comenzando a recorrer el inmenso lugar - "Si me concentro podre rastrear la oscuridad que emana la maldicion de la diadema" - murmuro cerrando los ojos

Todo a su alrededor parecia retorcerse mientras distintas lineas de colores se movian en el entorno, Harry al abrir los ojos observo cada una de las lineas

"Hay demasiados objetos, varios de ellos muy oscuros, sera dificil hallar la diadema" - dijo comenzando a caminar por varios minutos comprobando cada objeto pero al no sentir la misma esencia que la de su frente sabia que no era la correcta - "Maldicion anciano deberias haber hecho una limpieza a este condenado lugar" - maldijo algo molesto

Harry continuo buscando, la presencia de objetos antiguos asi como oscuros le dificultaba mas hallar el horrocrux, pero sabia que lo encontraria tarde o temprano

Horas mas tarde

Las puertas se abrian nuevamente, dejando pasar a un agotado Harry que en sus manos tenia una hermosa diadema plateada

"Infeliz, colocarle unas maldiciones asi es demasiado" - comento deteniendose y mirando al interior de la sala, de la cual humo en distintas partes se podia ver - "Bueno da igual, ya solo queda destruir el fragmento de alma de ese imbecil y sera todo, pero antes, una charla con el profesor Slughorn esta pendiente mas tarde, por ahora a descansar" - dijo caminando mientras las puertas se cerraban

Fin del capitulo


	36. La noche mas oscura

Levantarse cada mañana se estaba volviendo algo mas dificil, claro a su edad era comprensible, ademas mantenerse fuera de la vista de Dumbledore era complicado, mas aun en ese lugar, pero de momento lo habia logrado

Beberia un poco de brandy antes de las clases, eso lo animaba siempre, especialmente cuando le tocaba dar clases a los alumnos de Slytherin y Griffindor por varias horas seguidas

Ahh si tan solo pudiese pasar de nuevo sus dias en calma...

Vestido ya, era hora de ese merecido vaso de brandy por lo que fue hacia la sala de estar donde encontro una visita ni querida ni esperada

"S-señor Potter, ¿como entro y por qur esta aqui?" - pregunto sin perder de vista aquella diadema con la que jugueteaba el joven mago

"Sobre como entre es sencillo, las puertas de este lugar no tienen mucha proteccion y lo que hago aqui es simple, ¿sabe que esto?" - pregunto alzando la diadema que brillo

"Ahh una diadema creo" - respondio preguntandose que planeaba el pelinegro

"Es una buena respuesta, pero tambien es otra cosa" - dijo sonriendo con cierta alegria que no parecio gustar al profesor - "Yo lo llamo Horrocrux profesor" - revelo mientras Slughorn perdia color de piel - "Como estoy de buen humor le dire que... Digame lo que quiero saber y no pasara nada malo... Nieguese y conocera un lado de mi que solo reservo para quienes ayudan a Voldemort" - dijo mientras su mano izquierda se rodeaba de llamas

"... Necesito una botella entera de brandy para esto" - dijo bajando la mirada

"Veo que hay muchas en su gabineta, tome una y comience a hablar" - dijo sin mucho interes pero alegre por saber qur por fin estaba acabando con esa piedrita en su camino

Capitulo 30: Mente de acero (La noche mas oscura)

Dos horas despues

"Eso fue lo que dijo" - comento mirando al director serio

Dumbledore suspiro, la maldicion le habia debilitado mucho, pensar en la verdad tras aquel recuerdo se le hacia mas agotador

"Siete horrocruxes... Por la barba de Merlin" - susurro mirando hacia la ventana

"El diario, el anillo, la diadema, el guardapelo, la copa y uno mas que desconocemos" - conto Harry - "Solo faltaria descubrir cual es el horrocrux que falta y el tendria un pie en la tumba, lastimosamente no hay mas objetos de los fundadores o de su familia que pudiesemos buscar" - comento pensativo

"Lastimosamente no lo se, creo que cuando el ataco a tu familia hace años, aun no habia completado esa cantidad de horrocruxes, ademas que desconozco si ha creado alguno desde su regreso" - hablo Albus mirando al joven mago

"Sera complicado, realmente dudo pasar mucho tiempo buscando los faltantes horrocruxes sin que se de cuenta, en el mejor de los casos se dara cuenta cuando logre hallar la copa y la destruya y en el peor cuando destruyamos la diadema y el guardapelo" - comento Potter sabiendo que sus opciones no eran muy buenas

"¿Alguna idea de donde comenzar a buscar?" - pregunto el director

"No realmente, el confia muy poco en sus subordinados, mas alla de su circulo interno, no creo que pueda conseguir mucha informacion, es mas probable que ninguno sepa algo incluso, pero son mi mejor chance de obtener pistas sobre los dos faltantes" - replico en tono sombrio

"Me gustaria ser de mas ayuda pero ya he hecho todo lo que podria en mi estado actual, lo unico que me queda por hacer es llevarte y protegerte en lo mejor de mi capacidad contra las oscuras protecciones de aquella caverna" - dijo con media sonrisa aunque Harry podia ver la falta de energia en ella

"Iremos mañana al anochecer, aun debo preparar todo para partir tan pronto volvamos, ademas debo reunir una ultima vez a los niños" - dijo refiriendose a los miembros del batallon

"Los has entrenado bien Harry, no deberas preocuparte por ellos" - dijo Dumbledore viendo al joven retirarse

"Lo se, solo espero puedan cumplir con lo que tendran que hacer llegado el momento" - comento saliendo del lugar

Enfermeria

Se preguntaba cuanto mas estaria asi, ver a Luna en tal estado no le complacia

"Me sorprende verte aqui" - escucho detras de el

Al girarse vio a Neville Longbottom

"aun me queda un poco de tiempo" - replico viendo a Luna - "Me ire en dos noches" - revelo serio

"Imagino que ya terminaste lo que estabas haciendo" - comento casual

"Si, solo me falta destruirlo, pero lo hare antes de irme, frente a todos" - dijo serio

"¿Frente a todos?... ¿A que te refieres Harry?" - cuestiono extrañado

"La razon para ayudarles y enseñarles a defenderse y enfrentar a los mortifagos, ademas la razon por la que yo no podre ayudarles mas llegado cierto momento, les revelare la verdad Neville" - dijo mirando a su compañero de casa quien estaba sorprendido - "Neville, escuchame bien, mañana al anochecer se desarrollaran ciertos eventos, bajo ningun motivo debe haber alguien fuera, no importa que, sabran parte de lo sucedido la mañana siguiente pero no antes, luego de ello quiero que reunas a todos y los lleves a la sala de requerimientos, alli les explicare" - dijo retirandose pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta - "Tomare venganza Neville, es lo unico que te puedo decir" - revelo dejando a un Longbottom sorprendido y atemorizado

Camara secreta

Pov Harry

Ya faltaba poco, las ultimas piezas caerian en su lugar y la guerra comenzaria de verdad, siento tener que dejarles la tarea mas complicada a ellos pero si lo que estudie sobre Horrocrux y la teoria de un horrocrux vivo sirve de algo, tal vez pueda yo mismo terminar esto, pero hasta entonces es mejor proceder con la idea de que ya no estare aqui para ayudarles... De hecho puede ser mejor asi, se acerca el fin del milenio, seria bueno que el mal que ha azotado a esta nacion desde hace casi medio siglo desapareciera junto a todo rastro de el

Con la muerte de Dumbledore, solo quedaremos Voldemort y yo como simbolos de esta epoca oscura, tal vez sea mejor que ambos desaparescamos para que llegada la nueva era todos puedan comenzar de nuevo

Pero para ese momento, debo cortar todas las hierbas malas, comenzando con la futura generacion de mortifagos

Las pociones y venenos que he preparado durante todos estos meses ya estan listas, Reifstal cumplio las ordenes que le di y tengo una armeria personal a mi disposicion en casa, lo que vendra sera dificil pero no imposible... **Asesinare a los Mortifagos y destruire los horrocrux y al final... Tom Riddle caera**

Fin pov

Las horas restantes de ese dia pasaron con la normalidad tipica del ultimo dia de clase

Los alumnos disfrutarian de un ultimo fin de semana en Hogsmeade y partirian el Lunes a primera hora de vuelta a Londres a reunirse con sus familias... Ese seria el procedimiento normal

Pero las cosas cambiarian drasticamente para todos debido a las acciones de unos pocos, ya sea impulsados poe un deber o desesperacion

Neville Longbottom observo el atardecer desde la torre de astronomia, nunca entendio por que a Harry le gustaba pasar tiempo alli, pero en ese instante, estando en ese lugar viendo el paisaje y el castillo le ayudaba a darse una idea

Pero al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento ominoso podia sentirse, como si ese lugar fuese el inicio de un acto teatral muy largo

"Si sigues asi parecera que practicas para imitar la expresion de Snape" - escucho detras suyo

"Lo siento Hannah, es solo que el paisaje me dejo embelesado" - replico sonriendole

"Has aprendido mucho de Potter, pero mentir no es una de ellas Nev" - dijo sonriente la chica - "¿Que ocurre?" - pregunto mirando al Griffindor tomandole las manos

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte" - respondio con preocupacion

"Dejame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con Potter?" - pregunto sabiendo que era la respuesta ya que el 95% de las cosas empezaban con el de algun modo

"Asi es, ayer conversamos en la enfermeria, me dijo que algo sucederia esta noche y que bajo ningun motivo debia permitir que alguien estuviese fuera durante la noche, Harry me comento parte de lo que haria y me causa temor pero tambien estoy de acuerdo" - dijo para confusion de Hannah

"¿Que va a hacer?" - pregunto la Hufflepuff

"Lo siento pero no puedo decirte Hannah, creeme, sus acciones se sabran mañana, pero hasta entonces prometeme que bajo ningun motivo saldras de tu habitacion esta noche, no importa que suceda o escuches" - dijo serio Neville

Hannah supuso que sea lo que sea que pasase, era muy serio, Neville no le pedia cosas casi nunca y cuando lo hacia como ahora, era mejor darle en el gusto pues era por su propio bien

Dandole un abrazo sintio como el chico se calmaba, nisiquiera al final del curso las cosas parecian estar en calma aun cuando todos pensasen que era asi pensaba

"Te lo prometo Nev, no saldre de mi habitacion hasta el amanecer de mañana y... ¿Ese no es Potter y Dumbledore?" - pregunto mirando hacia el patio

Neville miro a donde su novia miraba y se sorprendio de mirar al duo

"Sera mejor que vayas a la sala comun de Hufflepuff ahora Hannah, sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar iniciara dentro de poco, quedate con Susan si lo necesitas" - dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios - "Vamonos" - susurro tomandola de la mano

Neville no sabia cuanta razon tenia

Con Harry y Dumbledore

"Ya estamos a suficiente distancia" - comento el joven mago

"Si, los alumnos no se daran cuenta y los profesores tampoco, toma mi mano, haremos una aparicion" - dijo extendiendo su mano buena

Al tomarle desaparecieron rapidamente, Harry se sintio algo desorientado pero pronto vio que ya no estaban en Hogwarts

Podia escuchar y ver las olas chocando contra las rocas, el aire del mar invadio sus fosas nasales rapidamente

"Ven Harry, por aqui" - dijo Dumbledore guiandole hacia el interior de la cueva

Ambos recorrieron durante algunos minutos la cueva, Harry podia escuchar con menos intensidad el choque de las olas contra las rocas, pronto llegaron hasta lo que parecia un callejon sin salida

"A partir de aqui es donde comienza Harry, este muro de rocas es la puerta hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin" - comento serio - "Este muro esta protegido con un maleficio, requiere un sacrificio de sangre para permitirnos pasar" - dijo mientras sacaba la varita del sauco

"¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?" - pregunto Harry

"Dejame a mi, ambos sabemos que tengo las horas contadas de todas formas" - respondio con una sonrisa

El anciano mago se corto la palma izquierda y paso la mano por el muro, provocando que el maleficio se dispersara abriendo el camino

Era un lugar muy oscuro, apenas y podian ver algo gracias a la poca luz de la cueva

Conjurando un Lumos Maxima para tener mejor vision del lugar ambos magos se internaron en la cueva

"Este lugar... Esta lleno de magia oscura, las rocas y cristales estan corrompidos, debio haber pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo desde que el uso este lugar" - comento Harry

"Supe de este lugar por un rumor" - comento Dumbledore - "Segun supe, Tom atormento a dos jovenes aqui hace muchos años, seguramente esa fue la primera vez que este lugsr fue tocado por lo oscuro" - comento mientras caminaban

Ambos siguieron caminando con sumo cuidado, pues el camino era inclinado y no daba mucho espacio para moverse correctamente

En pocos minutos llegaron a lo que parecia el fin del camino pues un lago se extendia a la oscura distancia

"¿Estara bajo el agua?" - pregunto Harry mirando las oscuras aguas - "Puedo sentir mucha oscuridad proveniente desde alli abajo, ese maniaco dejo guardianes como ultima defensa" - dijo serio

Dumbledore no dijo nada, lanzo la esfera de luz que viajo hasta apenas verse con claridad y se detuvo en medio del aire, Harry supuso que era un hechizo para ubicar algo en concreto

Se quedo observando en silencio, preparado por si los guardianes decidian atacar, pero solo escucho como una cadena llegaba a manos de Dumbledore

"Harry si fueras tan amable" - dijo el director extendiendole la cadena

Poniendo la varita en su boca tomo la cadena con ambas manos y comenzo a jalar

Mientras mas jalaba podia sentir que algo se movia acercandose a ellos y algo mas a la distancia, en pocos minutos observo una fuente surgir de en medio del lago junto a un camino rocoso no muy largo y a ellos llego un bote

Ambos abordaron el bote y Harry comenzo a usar los remos

"¿Que crees que sea el horrocrux que falta?" - pregunto el director

"Ni idea, podria ser cualquier cosa realmente, solo espero que no sea tan complicado de llegar a el" - respondio serio el joven mago - "¿Hablaste con la orden?" - pregunto

"Si, imagino que les costara un poco ya que aparte de Alastor ninguno sabe realmente pelear en una guerra, preferiria que siguiese asi pero no sera el caso" - contesto mirando al lago

"Claro que no, ambos sabemos que las cosas a partir de ahora seran duras para todos" - comento Harry - "Con tu muerte muchos se veran afectados y perderan la esperanza, yo no puedo ser el simbolo que todos esperan, desde el principio estuve lejos de serlo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ponerle fin a esta era de miedo y oscuridad con mis propios medios, mas alla de eso no puedo" - dijo serio y algo melancolico

"Lamento en verdad que todo esto haya tenido que suceder asi Harry, si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de ver al monstruo que se creaba bajo mis narices en aquel entonces, tu hubieses podido disfrutar de una vida mas pacifica" - comento apenado el director

"Realmente no hay forma en que pueda culparte, en aquellos años tu estabas mas preocupado de Grindelwald y tenias mucha presion sobre tus hombros, imagino que solo tu puedes entender la carga que llevo" - dijo sin darlw importancia

"En cierta medida, debo reconocer que yo no tendria la misma voluntad que tu sabiendo lo que aguarda al final" - dijo Albus a lo cual Harry guardo silencio unos segundos

"No es facil, pero a la vez es lo que mas me impulsa a dejar de lado mis emociones y demas cosas, llegado el momento tendre que dejar que el me asesine para que destruya el horrocrux, en los meses que estuve fuera estudie sobre los horrocrux pero halle muy poco, la unica chance de que sobreviva es que el alma de Voldemort sea el pago de esa muerte en lugar de mi alma, pero prefiero no darle importancia a eso, podria fallar todo y que yo muriese al final de cuentas" - dijo con media sonrisa - "Ademas, ultimamente he pensado que es mejor asi, el mito ee Harry Potter nacio de una tragedia como parte de la historia del señor oscuro Voldermort, mi historia es parte de la suya, por tanto creo que al final es mejor desaparecer tambien para que la nueva era no tenga obstaculos de una epoca que es mejor olvidar" - dijo con una calma que sorprendia a Dumbledore

"Es muy maduro de tu parte Harry y a la vez triste" - comento el director - "Ciertamente, se acerca una nueva era, es mejor que los simbolos del pasado no interfieran y dejen a la nueva generacion tomar el cargo de ella, yo que soy el simbolo de dos eras oscuras considero que es lo correcto" - comento

"A proposito, ¿por que no hiciste nada con Malfoy?" - pregunto Harry - "El intento asesinarte mas de una vez, ¿fue por piedad acaso?" - pregunto curioso

"Asi es, sabia que si actuaba, Tom habria asesinado al joven Malfoy, aunque no dudo que tu no atentaras contra su vida en el futuro, creo que a pesar de sus intenciones, el lo hacia por un motivo noble" - replico con calma

"Puede ser, pero las acciones que haga a partir de ahora seran lo wue defina su destino, muchos aprovecharon mi ausencia y realizaron cosas terribles, por ello pagaran caro" - dijo con cierta frialdad

"Realmente me gustaria que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero Harry recuerda que sin importar que tanto recorras ese camino, la definicion de lo que es bueno y malo siempre cambia" - dijo serio

"Lo se perfectamente Albus" - dijo serio - "Desde el momento que tome una vida por primera vez lo se... No me importa si proclaman que soy alguien bueno o malo, yo solo tengo un objetivo y es aniquilar a Voldemort y sus seguidores, el dia que deba pararme ante el para que me asesine sera cuando pague por mis pecados... Y si por algun motivo sobrevivo entonces seguire mi camino hasta el momento de mi juicio final" - declaro serio

Dumbledore sentia pena por el, Harry no merecia llevar tal carga, pero la vida rara vez era justa y el lo sabia muy bien

Luego de esa conversacion llegaron a donde estaba la fuente, ambos se acercaron y vieron un liquido oscuro

"Ese liquido esta completamente cubierto en magia oscura" - dijo mirando el liquido mientras Dumbledore tomaba lo que parecia una cuchara para beber

"El beber ese liquido dejara muy debil a la victima, Harry te pido que sin importar que, si es necesario me obligues a la fuerza a beber" - en su mente el anciano sabia que Harry no dudaria en hacerlo, por el motivo que fuese el sabia que en cierta forma, era una prqueña venganza por ocultarle el secreto de su cicatriz

Durante los siguientes minutos Dumbledore experimento un sufrimiento como ninguno, beber ese liquido era de las peores cosas que habia hecho, su cuerpo y mente se debilitaban severamente con cada cucharada

Para Harry habia cierta satisfaccion al ver al anciano asi, pero tambien algo de pena, pues el gran Albus Dumbledore se comportaba como un bebe lloron, podia entenderlo pues ese liquido lo debilitaba mas y mas, no entendia a que punto llegaria por lo que se vio obligado a forzarlo a beber el resto del agua, ya sea afirmandole los brazos o metiendole la mitad de la cuchara a la boca de forma algo violenta

Luego de varios minutos lo habian conseguido, todo el liquido habia sido bebido por Dumbledore quien apenas era conciente de si mismo, Harry tomo el guardapelo y lo guardo en su pantalon

"Harry... A-agua por favor" - pidio el debilitado anciano

"Podras beber todo lo que quieras en la escuela, estoy seguro que lo que esta alli abajo nos atacara en cualquier segundo, debemos irnos de aqui" - dijo serio acercandose al viejo mago

"Necesi... To agua" - dijo apenas entendible

"Tsk, esta bien" - susurro acercandose al agua con la cuchara pero al intentar tomar el agua esta atravesaba al objeto - "Maldita sea" - susurro molesto ligeramente

Sabiendo que solo podria tomar un poco con sus manos y llevarla con cuidado a Dumbledore Harry estiro su brazo pero antes que siquiera tocase el agua una mano lo agarro por sorpresa

La bestia que lo atrapo era un inferi, Harry rapidamente le dio un golpe con su mano disponible y se alejo rapidamente

"¡Sabia que algo asi pasaria carajo, nos vamos de aqui anciano!" - exclamo viendo como varios surgian de las aguas, Harry habia estudiado a muchas criaturas oscuras durante los años que paso con su fallecido tio o entrenandose en la fortaleza de su familia y sabia como lidiar con estas bestias - "SOMA" - grito mientras de su mano izquierda un torrente de fuego calcino a varios a la vez - "IGNIS" - con su varita el mismo fuego que incendiaba los cuerpos fue guiado a otros que se comenzaron a revolcar por el dolor. Pero la cantidad de Inferi seguia aumentando, Harry se preguntaba cuantos habian por que ya habia acabado con mas de una docena - "Maldicion, ¡Dumbledore sera mejor que te empieces a mover o seremos el alimento de estos putrefactos cadaveres!" - exclamo para luego usar nuevamente el soma pero con mayor fuerza incendiando una gran porcion del lago oscuro

El viejo director veia sorprendido la demostracion de poder magico de Harry, sabia que el joven se habia vuelto fuerte, estaba orgulloso de el, pero no era momento de quedarse ahi y el joven msgo se lo habia indicado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzo a tratar de levantarse pero le era muy dificil, beber ese liquido le debilito demasiado, mas de lo que pudiese haber imaginado, pero no podia rendirse, debia perseverar una ultima vez

Mientras Dumbledore luchaba por ponerse de pie Harry apenas lograba mantener a raya a los Inferi, necesitaria ganar algo de tiempo y tenia en mente que le ayudaria

"IONA" - fue todo lo que dijo para que luego en sus manos extendidas dos sellos runicos aparecieran y causaran una fuerte explosion alejando a los Inferi - "Rapido a moverse" - dijo pasando un brazo de albus por encima suyo y levantandolo y cargandolo sobre sus hombros - "No sueltes la varita que no podre regresar a buscarla" - le dijo a lo cual el director asintio levemente

Dejando a Albus en el barco Harry se subio y usando una llamarada fuerte a modo de propulsion cruzaron rapidamente el lago con los Inferi persiguiendoles nuevamente

"Maldicion, no falta mucho pero esos infelices son rapidos" - dijo viendo como se acercaban rapidamente

Dumbledore se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y alzo la varita del sauco

"Manten el bote estable unos segundos" - dijo debil pero decidido

Potter no sabia que se proponia el anciano pero le hizo caso

Pronto todas las llamas que cubrian parte del lago fueron girando hasta formar un tornado de fuego que comenzo a atrapar a los Inferi en sus violentas flamas que soltaba cada pocos segundo a modo de peoyectil

"Ya casi llegamos, preparate que chocaremos" - dijo Harry a lo cual Dumbledore dejo de manipular el fuego que consumio gran parte del lugar

Al llegar al otro lado ambos salieron volando algunos metros debido al fuerte choque, Harry se levanto rapidamente y tomo a Dumbledore para que saliesen de la cueva

En la entrada Harry se detuvo y se giro dejando en el suelo a Albud que le miraba extrañado

"Sellare este lugar" - dijo mientras juntaba ambas manos y una esfera brillante se formaba - "IONAZU" - exclamo lanzando la esfera que viajo a lo profundo de la cueva y estallo con gran fuerza

Harry tomo a Dumbledore y desaparecieron del lugar que comenzo a derrumbarse

Hogsmeade

Ambos aparecieron en medio de Hogsmeade, se quedaron en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire y energia

"Eso salio bien supongo" - dijo llevando su mano al bolsillo del cual saco el guardapelo y sonrio

"Eso creo, por ahora deberiamos volver a la escuela" - dijo mirando unas escobas afuera de una tienda

Media hora antes, Hogwarts

Severus Snape podia escuchar el canto de los alumnos a los que Fillius enseñaba, era una tonada melancolica... Perfecta para ese momento

Las nubes de tormenta se comenzaron a reunir desde hace unos minutos, como un presagio de algo siniestro

Sabia que en ese momento Draco se diriguia hacia el lugar donde daria bienvenida a otros mortifagos, debia asegurarse que ningun alumno estuviese en el camino, era lo unico bueno que esa noche haria

En distintas partes del castillo varios observaron el cielo oscuro, viendo como devoraba la luz de la luna y hacia que todo se volviese mas frio

Minerva Mcgonagall ordenaba a los alumnos que volvieran a la sala comun correspondiente, ya casi era hora de que durmiese y ella se preguntaba donde estaba Albus en ese momento, podia sentir que algo ocurriria y temia las repercuciones de ello

En la sala comun de Griffindor Neville no despegaba ojo de la chimenea, como si las flamas que ardian con menor intensidad a cada segundo tuviesen la respuesta a algo importante

A unos pasos de el, Ron y Hermione observaban el cielo cubierto de nubes negras mientras sonidos de truenos retumbaban, parecia que una tormenta se aproximaba...

La sala comun de Slytherin se sentia mas fria que en cualquier otro momento, muchos de los alumnos mayores estaban nerviosos, algunos saltaban ante el rugido de los truenos, algunos hablaban en susurros, otros no se atrevian a levantar la mirada

Astoria sabia que algo pasaria, el clique de Malfoy estaba consumido por el nerviosismo y temor, su hermana no habia salido de su habitacion y solo Tracy le hacia compañia en esos momentos, pronto el sonido de la lluvia hizo eco provocando que todo estuviese mas frio que antes...

Draco sabia que ya no habia vuelta atras, era la hora en que todo se decidiria, habia enviado la señal, ahora solo eaperaba la respuesta la cual no tardo mucho

Del armario que estuvo reparando durante la mayoria del año aparecieron Fenrir Grayback, Rabastan Lestrange su tia Bellatrix y un par de mortifagos que no reconocio

"Bien hecho Draco, estoy orgullosa de ti" - comento con una sonrisa maniaca Bellatrix

Draco realmente no sabia donde se hallaba Dumbledore, solo podia esperar a hallarlo pronto y no causar tanto desastre como suponia crearia su tia y ese monstruo que era Fenrir Greyback

El recorrido por la escuela no fue muy silencioso, Bella se la paso tarareando algo que Draco no entendia y los pocos prefectos que hallaron y alumnos fueron atacados de forma poco placentera para la vista, Draco sabia que esto podia terminar muy mal pero no pensaba que tanto

Snape habia escuchado el ruido, por suerte habia sacado a la mayor parte de profesores y alumnos ya sea usando hechizos de manipulacion mental para que se mantuviesen fuera de peligro u ordenandoles que volvieran rapidamente a sus salas comunes

El lamentaba internamente sus acciones, pero no podia fallar, su vida acabaria por el juramento inquebrantable o viviria para ver a Potter cumplir su palabra

No era tonto en ningun sentido, despreciaba a James Potter, peeo reconocia que el hijo de su enemigo y de la mujer que amo era peligroso, con varita y sin ella era alguien de sumo cuidado, era mejor tratar de mantener su palabra, despues de todo no habia gran perdida en ello, la vida de Dumbledore y unos cuantos futuros mortifagos era todo

Por ahora seria mejor ir a por Draco y el grupo de invitados antes de que causen mas problemas o encuentren a alguien a quien no se supone deban hallar

Cielo de Hogwarts

Harry y Dumbledore habian llegado sin mayor problema a la escuela, el clima habia empeorado pero por suerte no lo suficiente como para impedirles llegar a los terrenos de la escuela

Ambos se diriguieron a la torre de astronomia donde aterrizaron

"Parece que al final todo salio bien" - susurro Harry mirando el guardapelo

"No estoy seguro, puedo sentir visitas no deseadas merodeando por la escuela" - comento con algo de cansancio Dumbledore - "Parece que el joven Malfoy solicito ayuda" - dijo serio

"¿Necesitaras ayuda?" - pregunto Harry

"No, no te preocupes, contactare a Severus para que me ayude, tu aun tienes algo que hacer, ¿no es asi?" - pregunto con una sonrisa calmada

Harry suspiro, el sabia que pasaria

"Bien, en ese caso te vere luego" - dijo mientras era rodeado de fuego

"Adios Harry" - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de desaparecer

"Adios Dumbledore" - dijo reapareciendo en la camara secreta

Tomandose unos segundos para calmarse, Harry comenzo a moverse, dejando el guardapelo junto a la diadema

El unico Potter con vida fue a sala que usaba para descansar y dejo su varita para tomar una de las dagas forjadas con el colmillo del basilisco y otra varita junto a una bolsa pequeña que tenia para luego mirar el mapa del merodeador

"Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rabastan y otros dos mas cuyos nombres no me suenan, parece que Malfoy necesitaba mucha ayuda para acabar con el anciano... Parece que no hay nadie en los pasillos, sera mejor moverme rapido" - dijo mientras una muralla revelaba un camino secreto

Desde que comenzo a visitar la camara secreta y usar el mapa del merodeador, Harey supo que habia caminos a todos los lugares de importancia en Hogwarts, la camara secreta originalmente debia ser un lugar para proteger a los alumnos, por ello tenia tantas conexiones a la mayoria del castillo, pero aparte de Harry en la actualidad nadie conocia todos los caminos, por ello, llegar hasta la sala comun de Slytherin no resulto problema alguno

Al llegar, abrio la pequeña bolsa sacando runas que coloco en la muralla y puerta para luego sacar su varita

"Serpensortia" - susurro repetidas veces invocando a serpientes de distintos tamaños y clases - "$ _Escuchen nobles serpientes, tengo una peticion que necesito cumplan_ $" - dijo en parsel logrando que todos los reptiles le presten atencion - "$ _Necesito que alejen a cada humano pequeño sin hacerles daño que vean y claven sus colmillos en aquellos humanos grandes que porten una señal como esta_ $" - dijo mientras con fuego hacia una imagen de la marca tenebrosa

Las serpientes parecian haber entendido, Harry abrio la puerta de la sala comun y en pocos segundos inicio el caos

Debido a la hora que era, solo los de cuarto año hacia arriba podrian estar aun despiertos, las serpientes se movieron con rapidez provocando miedo en varios alumnos

Entre los presentes, Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabinni miraban sorprendidos la cantidad de reptiles que entraron por la puerta solo para tragar toda la saliva al ver al responsable

"Potter" - susurro Zabinni con temor

"Es hora de pagar mortifagos" - fue todo lo que dijo mientras su mano izquierda era rodeada de fuego

Goyle intento sacar su varita pero una bola de fuego impacto en su pecho cubriendole de flamas

La rapidez de la accion dejo lo suficientemente petrificado a Blaise como para que dos viboras de cascabel le atrapasen y clavaran sus colmillos en el

Harry siguio caminando ignorando los gritos de panico dolor en algunos casos, las runas que habia puesto eran para que nadie supiese que pasaba fuera ni escuchasen nada

Primero se diriguio hacia el lado de los chicos, habia varios a los que tenia que acabar peesonalmente

Como Theodore Nott quien se encaminaba a la sala al escuchar los gritos junto a otros de sexto año, pero al ver a Potter supo que pasaba

Sin dudar un segundo lanzaron hechizos de toda clase, pero ninguno surtia efecto ya que Harry uso sus flamas para protegerse

"Pueden resistirse todo lo que quieran, no cambiara el hecho de que moriran" - declaro con frialdad - "¿En verdad creyeron que no lo sabria?... Agredieron y y acosaron a varios alumnos de familias Muggle y los que eran mestizos eran amenazados, sus padres asesinaron inocentes solo por diversion u ordenes de un imbecil demente, esta noche vengare a todos y sera una leccion para sus familias asi como un mensaje" - dijo mientras el muro de fuego con em que se habia defendido se convirtio en flechas que impactaron contra los aprendices de magos oscuros - "$ _Vayan$"_ \- ordeno a las serpientes que entraban

Harry entro a cada habitacion, desde quinto año hasta septimo, asesinando o permitiendo que las serpientes clavasen sus colmillos, con los mas jovenes solo les advertia que no saliesen o serian comida de reptil junto a una advertencia de que pasaria si tomaban la desicion de ayudar a Voldemort

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la sala, en el lado de las chicas todas podian escuchar los gritos que se iban silenciando junto al sonido de cascabeles o algo arrastrandose por ahi

Muchas tenian miedo, podian escuchar como si una batalla encarnizada se realizaba del otro lado y no sabian que hacer

Para Astoria era obvia la respuesta, solo habia una persona que atacaria a los alumnos de Slytherin y era casi seguro que saldria victorioso, pero no quitaba el hecho de que se preocupase por Daphne

Si, su relacion estaba muy deteriodada, especialmente desde que ella uso el hechizo Imperio en ella para forzarla a tomar pocion multi jugo y enfrentar a Luna Lovegood en duelo del cual apenas logro salir victoriosa, de no ser por Tracy era probable que hubiese muerto o quedado en coma como Lovegood

Por ello y en contra su mejor juicio partio a la habitacion de su hermana encontrandose en el camino con varias serpientes de varios tipos y tamaños

A pesar de que alguna que otra trato de atacarla ella logro defenderse congelandolas, el ruido de la batalla parecia haber aumentado de un momento a otro, el aroma de un incendio podia sentirse tenuemente

Una vez llego a la habitacion de su hermana vio a Daphne igual que los dias anteriores, cubierta con las sabanas de su cama mientras Tracy trataba de hacer que saliese de alli y escapasen

"¿Que haces aqui Astoria?" - pregunto la mestiza mirando a la menor Greengrass

"Aunque te cueste creerlo Davies, me preocupa mi hermana, el causante de este escandalo seguro vendra aqui en cuanto acabe del otro lado y querra verla" - dijo mientras Tracy se ponia mas nerviosa

Daphne giro levemente su rostro cubierto permitiendo que Astoria viese los ojos rojos de la joven, prueba de que habia llorado hasta mas no poder

"El viene a... ¿matarme?" - pregunto con voz hueca

"No lo se Daffy, tal vez si, tal vez viene a matarme a mi que soy la responsable del estado actual de Lovegood o tal vez viene a asesinarnos a las dos por que nuestros padres apoyan a Voldemort" - replico realmente sin darle importancia

Ella sabia que Harry podia ser muy vengativo y no dudaba, solo debia escuchar el grito de agonia de los chicos que osaban enfrentarle para saber que pasaba

Con Harry

"Es una pena que no este Malfoy, ¿no lo crees Crabbe?" - pregunto mientras movia con su varita el cuerpo del Slytherin que tenia mucho miedo

"Por favor Potter, no me mates, dile lo que quieras saber" - rogaba con la esperanza de salvarse

"Bueno, si respondes esto te soltare" - dijo mirando a Vincent - "¿Dime sabes la ubicacion de la copa de Hufflepuff?" - pregunto sabiendo que no obtendria respuesta por lo que luego de un minuto atrajo a Crabbe hasta que la punta de su varita toco su pecho - "Conffringo" - los restos del torso del Slytherin pintaron la pared junto a los pedazos de organos que no fueron destruidos por la maldicion - "Creo que ya acabe con todos, faltan las mujeres y... Ella" - dijo de forma sombria mientras salia de la habitacion cuya puerta estaba hecha trizas al igual que la de varias habitaciones

Harry mientras caminaba realizando el hechizo para desvanecer a las serpientes, ya habian cumplido con su proposito, la mayoria de estudiantes que habian cometido algun crimen o tenian relaciones con mortifagos habian sido acabados, ya sea por el propio Harry o por las serpientes

Claro, varios reptiles murieron a manos de los estudiantes pero eso no importaba

Los que no fueron atacados se mantenian en sus habitaciones, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad por no ser victimas de Potter o ese monstruo como algunos comenzaron a decirle

Para cuando llego al lado correspondiente de las chicas, vio a varias atemorizadas, Harry paso de largo ignorando a la mayoria, sabia bien que muy pocas de las mujeres de la casa de verde y plata apoyaban a Draco o tenian relaciones con los mortifagos ya que la mayoria eran mestizas

Pero algunas otras, como Pansy Parkinson eran otra historia

"Asi que eras tu Potter, sabia que eras alguien malvado" - dijo xon su varita alzada y apuntandole

"¿Y tu punto es?" - pregunto sin darle importancia

"Eres un asesino, a cuantos asesinaste solo esta noche, ¡dime!" - exclamo mirando a Potter

"Creo que a todos tus amigos salvo por Malfoy, ¿alguna idea de donde esta el bufon?" - pregunto sabiendo bien donde estaba

"No te lo diria aunque lo supie..." - sus palabras fueron cortadas asi como su garganta

Harry miro a un costado, alli siendo protegidas por otras estudiantes Hestia y Flora Carrow

Todos sabian que Potter habia prometido cazar a todos los morfagos y familiares, aun asi las chicas que protegian a las gemelas de primer año creian que ellas debian ser salvadas

"Hestia y Flora Carrow" - dijo con frialdad Potter - "No las asesinare hoy, aun tienen la capacidad de elegir sus caminos, no tomen esto como misericordia ni nada parecido, viven por que yo lo permito, vivan de una forma que sea digna y no vendre a por ustedes en el futuro" - dijo retirandose dejando a las gemelas asi como a sus compañeras sorprendidas

La verdad era que Harry no tenia intension de tomae vidas tan jovenes, para el, los estudiantes de quinto a septimo año era admisible ya que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para decidir a conciencia, prueba de ello era que varios tenian la marca o estaban pronto a tomarla

Harry comenzo a caminar con calma, solo debia hacer una parada mas antes de irse y debia ir a la habitacion de una alumna de sexto año

No tardo mucho, pero seria complicado, en cuanto trato de abrir la puerta fue impulsado junto a ella contra la pared detras suyo

"No creas que te sera facil Potter" - dijo Tracy Davies - "Astoria si quieres hacer algo llevate a tu hermana de aqui" - dijo mirando a la menor Greengrass que no se movia para nada

Harry se quito la puerta de encima y miro a Davies

"Ese fue un movimiento astuto, pero no debiste hacerlo" - dijo y con un movimiento de su mano la desarmo

"Magia no verbal, rayos" - maldijo retrocediendo mientras Potter se levantaba y se acercaba

Daphne se giro levemente, mirando sin interes real lo que acontecia, moriria de todas formas, lo sabia, ademas enfrentarse a la bestia en forma humana que tenian ante ellas en ese momento serviria, ni en el remoto caso de que las tres se uniesen y le enfrentasen, en el mejor de los casos serian calcinadas y moririan mas rapido, ¿tal vez era mejor a esperar a una tortura?

Harry se quedo quieto, mirando a Daphne, no era ni la sombra de la chica que vio dias atras, se veia demacrada, parecia que apenas hsbis comido o siquiera tomado un baño, lo que sea que pasaba por su mente la habia llevado por muy mal camino

"No dejare que la toques, ya la has hecho sufrir demasiado" - dijo Tracy poniendose entre Daphne y Harry

El pelinegro alzo su mano izquierda y una bola de fuego aparecio, pero a los pocos segundos cambio de parecer y soltando su varita en la mano derecha, la cual llevo detras de el desenvainando la daga de basilisco que lanzo cortando la mejilla de Tracy clavandose en la pared

"¿Que me... Hiciste?" - pregunto cayendo de rodillas

"Esa daga fue hecha con el comillo de un basilisco, mismo el cual aterrorizo a la escuela en nuestro segundo año" - respondio sin darle importancia al estado de la chica - "Su veneno ahora esta en tu cuerpo, comenzaras a sentir como si algo te quemase por dentro, un dolor terrible, creeme lo se, uno de los colmillos se clavo en mi brazo envenenandome y la unica forma de salvarse no te servira por que no hay un fenix que llore por ti Davies... Asi como tu mejor amiga nisiquiera se preocupa por ti ahora" - comento mirando a Daphne

Tracy miro a la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass, la falta de emociones en su mirada lo decia todo, no le importaba, tal vez habia sido asi desde siempre o tal vez no, no impoetaba ya por que el veneno habia cumplido su trabajo y la habia asesinado

Astoria sentia pena, Tracy habia sudo buena amiga para Daphne y para ella, que muriese asi se sentia mal, pero aun no acababa pues Harry estaba parado frente a una distante Daphne

Ambos se miraron, sin decir una sola palabra, para Astoria seria como antes cuando ambos se miraban sin decir palabra alguna y dejar que sus miradas hablasen, la diferencia era que ahora una mirada era gelida y la otra vacia

"Solo hazlo, ambos sabemos que deseas matarme" - dijo la unica novia de Harry Potter

Harry llevo sus manos hacia el cuello y con fuerza la levanto mientras hacia mas presion asfixiandola

Ella no opondria resistencia, ¿de que serviria?... En verdad ella ya habia muerto hace tiempo, Daphne Greengrass habia muerto el dia que decidio seguir a su familia abandonando al unico chico que habia amado

Por ello, sentia que era correcto ser asesinada por el... El unico problema es que el la solto antes de romperle el cuello

"No... Viviras Daphne, no has sufrido demasiado, tu decidiste que habia algo mas importante que nosotros... Viviras hasta que asesine a tus padres, hasta que les arranque el corazon a ambos junto a los de tu prometido y su familia, hasta ese dia... **YO TE PERMITO VIVIR** " - dijo tomando su daga y retirandose pero deteniendose a mirar a Astoria - "Astoria, decide bien que haras, esta noche he tomado suficientes vidas para que el mensaje se entienda, pero si la proxima vez te encuentro junto a ella, te mato" - dijo retirandose

Estaba cansado, fisicamente no, magicamente un poco... Espiritualmente demasiado

"(Que patetico, ni siquiera pude hacerlo, faltaba poco para romperle el cuello y no pude terminarlo... Espero que esta guerra me quite ese sentimentalismo para cuando vuelva a verla)" - penso saliendo de la sala comun de Slytherin

En su camino de vuelta se cruzo a varios alumnos de distintas casas, algunos vieron sorprendidos las manchas de sangre que tenia su ropa y otros estaban mas pendientes de lo que acontecia en el cielo

Harry miro y vio la marca tenebrosa, sabia lo que significaba, Dumbledore estaba muerto... La guerra iniciaba al dia siguiente

Enfermeria

El cuerpo de Lovegood comenzo a moverse, en cosa de segundos se levanto, los ojos azules de la joven al abrirse reflejaba una inmensa tristeza

Luna habia despertado pero nadie estaba alli para verla, por lo que no hubo nadie para evitar que se retirase de aquel lugar

Fin del capitulo


	37. El condenado

Estaba cansado, mal herido, sentia el sabor metalico de su sangre viajar por su garganta mesclada con su saliva, su ojo derecho estaba cerrado, adornado por un purpura inflamado debido a varios golpes

Esa prueba habia sido inmisericorde... Sus ancestros eran unos sadicos aunque eso era normal de la familia tal vez

La niebla se comenzaba a despejar, podia ver poco a poco mas alla de su nariz, al menos ahora estaba seguro que realmente termino la prueba

Dos pruebas, faltaba una, aunque no podia imaginarse algo peor de lo que acababa de vivir

Potter siguio caminando hasta que la niebla se despejo, dejando ver un camino ascendente

En ese momento se fijo que era de noche, cuando se interno aun habia sol en el cielo, se pregunto cuantas horas habian pasado

Cuando llego al final del camino que tenia delante vio la fortaleza, el ancestral hogar de su familia... Solo debia hallar el camino a la fortaleza, por suerte Reifstal estaba alli para curarle las heridas

"Bien hecho amo Harry, logro superar la segunda prueba" - dijo el elfo sonriendo

Harry cayo de rodillas, estaba cansado, la sangre que perdia le debilitaba a cada segundo

"Reifstal, curame, esa condenada prueba me dejo hecho trizas" - dijo con cansancio mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le comenzaba a cubrir los ojos

"Beba esta pocion" - le dijo sonriendo a lo cual Harry reuniendo sus energias le arrebato el vial y bebio - "Para su ultima prueba, solo debe seguirme hasta el otro lado" - dijo sorprendiendo al malherido pelinegro

"Solo eso" - dijo soltando el vial - "¿Cual es el truco?" - cuestiono sabiendo que no iba a ser sencillo

"Es simple amo... Lo que le di no es una pocion para que se recupere de sus heridas, es un veneno" - dijo sorprendiendo a Harry - "La razon por la que le di algo asi es simple, para los Potter es importante superar todos los obstaculos que se puedan presentar, en su primera prueba, tuvo que luchar en contra de una armadura que solo podia ser afectada por magia muy poderosa como su poder de elemental de fuego, eso le enseño a buscar la victoria de cualquier forma aun cuanto se vea superado de alguna forma, en la guerra... Victoria amo Harry" - dijo mientras Harry comenzaba a sentir los efectos del veneno que su elfo le dio - "En su segunda prueba viajo a traves de una niebla magica que le imposibilitaba ver algo y a medida que se internaba perdio la capacidad de escuchar tambien, en la paz... Vigilia, su familia ha mantenido la paz de una y mil formas, viendo a rivales, escuchando los rumores e incluso cuando eran sorprendidos estos lograban mantenerse en pie y la paz que arduamente habian logrado y eso es por que como reza la ultima parte del lema familiar, ellos no dudaban, su familia incluso desde antes de establecerse en Reino unido superaban todos los obstaculos por que ellos sacrificaban todo ante la muerte" - dijo serio - "Amo Harry, no le puedo decir nada realmente util de como superar este desafio, como puede ver ante nosotros no se ve un camino, hay un camino pero este se mantendra en tanto usted se mantenga conciente ya que ese camino invisible se alimenta de su magia" - dijo con cierta tristeza - "En la muerte sacrificara todo, en la guerra que debe enfrentar lastimosamente no tendra muchos aliados, debera pelear mas que en cualquier momento, dara todo de si para vencer y liberar al mundo de la oscuridad que se aproxima por que su muerte es el sacrificio necesario para lograrlo" - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Harry apenas escucho, la voz de Reifstal parecia un eco lejano, solo sabia que ante el estaba Voldemort que se alejaba de el riendose y el debia perseguirlo aun si debia arrastrarse

Capitulo 31: Mente de acero (El hombte condenado)

Estaba molesto, NO furioso... El guardapelo era falso

¡Como no se habia dado cuenta!... Claro, toda la maldita caverna estaba saturada de magia oscura y era muy dificil distinguir que emanaba mas oscuridad si los inferi o el agua maldita

Habian arriesgado sus cuellos por nada, se sentia como un completo imbecil y nisiquiera podia quejarse por que la persona que le llevo alla ESTABA TRES METROS BAJO TIERRA

"Mejor me calmo, me irrita mucho pero al menos tengo una pista para hallar el autentico guardapelo, Voldemort debio haber sido engañado y Dumbledore se dejo llevar debido a las protecciones, demonios yo tambien habria caido en el truco con todo eso, debere tener mayor cuidado en el futuro, tal vez la proxima caer en un truco asi me resulte mas costoso" - dijo mirando el falso guardapelo que destruyo con su mano - "Sera mejor alistar las cosas, aun queda algo que hacer" - dijo serio caminando sin darse cuenta que unos ojos color plata le miraban.

Para la escuela las cosas no iban mejor, de hecho podria decirse peor, en el momento en que la marca tenebrosa se comenzo a ver en el cielo lluvioso se supo que las cosas no iban bien, pero nadie pudo hallar al director

Fue Hagrid quien llorando a mas no poder trajo el cuerpo del anciano mago, dijo que luego de ser atacado por los mortifagos que incendiaron su hogar vino tan rapido como pudo, fue entonces que vio como en el suelo, a los pies de la torre de astronomia se encontro a Dumbledore muerto

Si eso no fuese poco, los alumnos de Slytherin aparecieron diciendo que Harry Potter los ataco y asesino a varios de ellos

El caoa duro horas, los alumnos estaban atemorizados y nadie tenia respuestas, los mortifagos habian caminado a sus anchas en la escuela y quien se supone debia enfrentarles estaba atacandolos a ellos

Las cosas eataban de mal en peor, los profesores eran incapaces de mantener el control, Mcgonagall estaba encerrada en su oficina llorando y se decidio dejarla sola de momento

Los miembros del batallon eataban perdidos tambien, no podian explicarse nada, muchos querian explicaciones de Harry pero ninguno sabia como encontrarle o comunicarse con el, por lo que se diriguieron con las unicas personas que tal vez supiesen, pero fue en vano

Para peor, el reporte de la desaparicion de Luna Lovegood puso a varios de cabeza, algunos decian que habia despertado y estaba con Harry, otros decian que los mortifagos la atraparon y la usarian en algun ritual oscuro y cosas asi

Las cosas parecian empeorar y nadie presto atencion a una mariposa hecha de flamas que deambulaba en direccion hacia un nervioso griffindor que estaba en alguna parte del castillo

Camara secreta

Habia tardado minutos, casi le daba un infarto, pero se dio cuenta que Luna estaba detras de el... Pero mas rara de lo usual

"Llevas 5 minutos mirandome alli sin decir nada" - dijo mirando a la chica - "¿Que sucede?" - pregunto serio, pero ella no dijo nada, se quedo alli mirandole sin decir nada - "¿Que quieres Luna?, no tengo el tiempo para hacer de adivino, tu eres la que tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro" - dijo molesto por el silencio de la chica acercandose a ella pero a los pocos pasos sintio algo en su pecho

Era una varita, la de Luna y a los pocos segundos sin escuchar palabra alguna el salio volando contra la pared chocando estrepitosamente

Al levantarse vio un rayo azulino acercarse por lo que tuvo que rodar para evadirlo, dos rayos mas volaron rapidamente hacia el, sin tiempo para evadir solo pudo crear un debil muro de fuego que apenas logro protegerlo

Pero el usar ese muro no le permitio ver el siguiente ataque silencioso de Luna quien apunto su varita a un costado de donde estaba Harry causando una explosion unos segundos despues

Potter al no esperar ese ataque recibio el daño de la explosion y fue derribado

"Maldicion, ¡Luna sera mejor que dejes esta tonteria o en verdad te enfrentare!" - exclamo pero solo pudo rodar para evadir un rayo rojo del cual pudo sentir cierta oscuridad - "¿¡Usas los hechizos que yo te enseñe contra mi!? - cuestiono sorprendido pero se tuvo que mover rapidamente para evadir mas ataques

Harry se mantuvo a la defensiva, no queria pelear con Luna, no por que ella fuese debil, al contrario, ella era fuerte, lo sabia bien, pero no queria pelear contra ella por que era de las poquisimas personas a las que estimaba

Pero el no estaba del mejor humor, no sabia que se traia entre manos pero ya no tenia tiempo para sus juegos, por ello lanzo una llamarada poderosa que casi alcanza a Luna que retrocedio a tiempo para evadir el ataque

Pero el tiempo que le tomo levantarse a Harry le tomo tomarla por el cuelloy llevarla al suelo

El apretaba con suficiente fuerza para que ella no hiciese nada, en su mano libre sostenia una flama lista, pero sus palabras lo desarmaron

"No me haras nada igual que no le hiciste nada a ella" - a veces las palabras eran mas letales y Luna si bien no muy seguido, hacia uso de eso

"¿A... Que te refieres?" - pregunto sorprendido alejandose de ella un poco

"Ohh no me vengas con estupideces, el que haya estos dias incapacitada no significa que no haya estado haciendo algo" - dijo con cara molesta - "Que mi cuerpo haya estado postrado no significa que mi mente estuviese igual, estaba viendo lo que sucedia usando el sueño astral, vi todo lo que sucedia, incluso como fuiste incapaz de asesinar a la perra" - dijo con cierto veneno en su voz - "No trates de hacer excusas Harry, sabes que es inutil mentirme... La tenias entre tus manos, solo debias hacer un poco mas de fuerza y le rompias el cuello, pero fallaste, siempre eres debil cuando se trata de ella" - dijo Lovegood mirando al Potter - "¿Que haras si ella decidiese pelear contra ti?... ¿quedarte parado como idiota?, ¿o pelearas como se supone debes hacer?" - cuestiono dandole bofetadas

Harry sabia que ella tenia razon, no era momento de dudar, no podia cometer mas errores, la guerra no era lugar para sentimentalismos... Reifstal estaria decepcionado y Joseph mas

"Solo era una despedida, la asesinare la proxima vez" - dijo Harry mirando a la ojiplateada que no parecia muy convencida

"No te creo ni una palabra, no tienes problemas en asesinar a otros pero a ella no podras nunca dañarla, en el fondo ella siempre sera tu debilidad" - dijo con odio - "Y la odio por eso" - dijo con cierta tristeza

Harry lo sabia, ellas se odiaban, pero nunca lo demostraron abiertamente

"Por ello, la asesinare yo" - dijo sonriendo de forma macabra - "No te preocupes, no lo hare ahora, pero llegado el momento ella y yo pelearemos y esta vez no habra personas impostoras" - dijo abrazando a Harry y besandolo en los labios

El beso duro unos minutos, Harry respondia por instinto, para el, tal vez era mejor asi, al final de cuentas ella tenia razon, era mas probable que el dudase en hacerlo, lo cual podria resultar fatal

En la guerra, victoria... Por el metodo que sea

Aun si la chica mas cercana a el asesinaba a la chica que amaba

En ese momento Harry sintio que una flama se apago

"(Ya recibio el mensaje, espero Neville pueda hacerlo)" - penso mientras se separaba de Luna

""¿Que sucede?" - pregunto la bruja curiosa

"Habia enviado una mariposa flamigera como mensajera a Neville, pidiendole que reuniese al batallon" - comento serio

"¿Que planeas?" - pregunto mirandole

"Les contare la verdad, sobre la profecia, Voldemort y mi persona, es mejor que entiendan bien y tengan el valor para afrontar el momento que definira todo" - dijo serio

"Al final aceptaras tu muerte" - comento Luna con amargura

"Si, es mi mejor opcion, ademas, con ellos sabiendo la verdad, si yo fallase y no lograse destruir todos los horrocrux, ellos podrian encargarse, dejare una de las dagas aqui para que tengan una forma de hacerlo, los hechizos que les enseñe no funcionaran en los horrocrux, la maldicion es bastante fuerte y solo magia purificadora o un maleficio muy fuerte como el avada kedabra o el fuego maldito podria lograrlo" - dijo serio

"Puedo sentir la magia que cubre la diadema, es bastante oscura, corromperia a cualquiera, debes destruirlo pronto" - comento Luna mirando a Harry

"Lo se, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que ellos lo vean, lo destruire en ese momento, frente a ellos" - dijo con calma - "Ahora ayudame a ordenar, no dejare nada aqui y sellare la biblioteca, todo esta en parcel y si Voldemort por algun motivo logra llegar hasta aqui no quiero que se encuentre nada de lo que hay escrito alli o se volvera mas fuerte" - comento serio

Horaa mas tarde

Todo estaba guardado, el bolso magico con el que habia regresado estaba listo, pociones, viales, libros y otras cosas estaban guardadas, Harry se quedo esperando el momento de la reunion junto a Luna observando el mapa del merodeador

"¿El mapa lo dejaras aqui?" - pregunto mirando el objeto

"No, diseñe una copia hace unos meses, realmente no fue muy complicado, a primera vista pareceria que seria mas dificil replicar el mapa, pero lo unico dificil fue enlazar la magia que permite rastrear a cada persona en el castillo con el mapa, me llevo dos dias hacerlo, imagino que Dumbledore me descubrio pero no le dio mayor importancia a lo que hacia" - dijo pensativo

"Supongo que es mejor asi, si ese fuese el unico mapa y se perdiese seria malo ya que seria nuestra unica ventaja en caso de que los mortifagos ingresasen al castillo" - dijo Luna con media sonrisa

"Si, por eso lo tendras tu" - comento casual

"¿Yo?, ¿por que?" - pregunto sorprendida

"Por que confio mas en ti que en los demas" - dijo con calma

"Entiendo, ¿la daga con quien la dejaras?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro

"Con nadie, la dejare aqui, tu conoces la mayoria de los caminos wue llevan hasta aqui, los que no conoces estan indicados en el mapa que te dare, si llega el dia que necesiten esa daga sabras donde hallarlo, pero por precaucion antes de irme sellare todos los caminos, la unica forma de pasar sera con una contraseña en forma de runa" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Que dira esa runa?" - pregunto mirando al elegido

"Una vez me preguntaste que es lo que mas me gustaba de ti, esa es la respuesta" - respondio mientras Luna se sonrojaba ligeramente pero para ocultarlo decidio mirar el mapa - "Parece que ya es hora, se estan reuniendo" - dijo mirando el mapa

Neville, Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, las gemelas Patil, Antony Goldstein y Zacharias Smith habian atendido

"Ya veo, no son muchos, menos de los que esperaba, pero supongo mejor asi, la mayoria son solo conocidos y compañeros, cerrare los pasadizos por mientras, solo dejare dos abiertos, el que nos llevara a donde estan ellos y el que conduce al exterior" - dijo levantandose y acercandose a la pared

Luna vio por los siguientes minutos como Harry creaba con sus llamas letras nordicas que se introducirian en las paredes, sellando los pasadizos

Cuando acabo, solo quedaron dos caminos abiertos, Luna siguio en silencio a Harry, quien llevaba en su mano la diadema de Ravenclaw

Pocos minutos mas tarde estaban frente a la sala de requerimientos, los pocos miembros del batallon creado por Harry meses atras que se reunieron les miraron sorprendidos

"En verdad es decepcionante" - comento Harry mirando a la poca cantidad

"Considerando lo ocurrido, no los culpo" - comento Luna

Harry se diriguio a las puertas y entro seguido de Luna, los pocos que atendieron a la reunion los siguieron

Neville se acerco rapidamente a Harry, algo nervioso y ansioso

"Siento no haber podido reunir a los demas, muchos estan asustados" - dijo nervioso - "Luna me alegro de ver que estas bien" - dijo mirando a la chica que sonrio

"No los culpo, ademas lo que les dire no es nada alentador" - replico Harry

"¿A que te refieres?" - pregunto Susan Bones

"Les contare el motivo por el que los he estado entrenando, ademas la muerte de Dumbledore fue perpetrada por Draco Malfoy" - dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y poniendo uno en su boca el cual encendio con un chasquido de su mano

Todos estaban sorprendidos, siguieron a Harry y Luna adentro pues sabian que lo que el diria era mejor que nadie mas supiese

"¿Que quieres con que Malfoy es el responsable?" - pregunto Smith

"Draco habia tomado la marca hace meses, por lo que se, el tenia una tarea y era asesinar a Dumbledore quien sabia desde el primer momento lo que pasaba" - replico Harry - "Anoche Draco ayudo a infiltrar a algunos mortifagos por si Dumbledore oponia resistencia y el resultado ya lo saben" - dijo serio

"Ese infeliz" - murmuro Ron enfadado

"Si Dumbledore sabia, ¿por que no hizo algo?" - pregunto Hermione incredula por lo que escuchaba

"Por piedad" - respondio - "El sabia que si Draco fallaba, seria asesinado, el viejo se apiado de el" - dijo con simpleza - "Ademas, a el le quedaba poco tiempo de vida" - revelo

"¿poco tiempo de vida?" - dijeron las Patil

"Si, veran y escuchen bien por que esto es lo importante" - dijo serio Harry mientras lanzaba la diadema de Ravenclaw ante los demas - "Dumbledore hace un año viajo hasta el hogar de una familia ya extinta, ellos poseian cierto objeto maldito, dicho objeto se llama Horrocrux" - dijo mirando a los presentes que no comprendian bien a que se referia - "Este horrocrux es un ritual maldito que se necesita del sacrificio de una vida segada para realizarse... Voldemort lo uso en repetidas ocasiones" - revelo serio - "Dumbledore, destruyo el horrocrux que invadia aquel objeto, pero quedo maldito en el proceso" - dijo serio - "Una maldicion devoraba su vida, si Draco no hubiese realizado su ataque, el hubiese muerto cualquiera de estos dias" - dijo con calma

Tal como esperaba, los presentes estaban alicaidos, no le sorprendia en nada

Luego de unos minutos Hermione le miro

"Mencionaste, que ya sabes quien, repitio ese ritual varias veces, ¿por que?" - pregunto

Harry sonrio

"No decepcionas, en verdad eres inteligente" - dijo de forma sombria - "Si, ese imbecil realizo este ritual el cual descubrio en esta misma escuela cuando era un estudiante, este ritual es especial por una simple razon... No concede poder, si no inmortalidad" - dijo serio

"¿Inmortalidad?... ¿No puede morir?" - pregunto Goldstein aterrorizado

El grupo estaba aterrandose ante lo revelado

"No, puede ser destruido pero el volvera" - dijo Harry - "Cada vez que el repetia ese ritual, el fragmento su alma y la enlazo con un objeto" - dijo serio - "Esa diadema que ven ahi, es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw... Un horrocrux" - dijo y todos se alejaron del objeto

"¿E-esa cosa es un horrocrux?" - dijo Ginny con temor

"Asi es Ginny, este es el segundo que vez, hace años, cuando recien ingresaste tuviste contacto con otro horrocrux, ¿lo recuerdas?" - pregunto mirando a la pelirroja

"El diario" - susurro con miedo

"Exacto, ese diario era de Voldemort, el cual te poseyo y manipulo llevandote a causar los estragos de la camara secreta" - dijo mientras todos se sorprendian

"¿Cuantas veces?" - pregunto Neville

"¿Cuantas veces lo hizo?" - pregunto Harry confirmando - "Hay un total de siete, pero solo conozco seis y la mayoria estan destruidos" - dijo serio - "El diario que controlo a Ginny, el anillo que maldijo a Dumbledore, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el guardapelo de Slytherin el cual esta en paradero desconocido, la copa de Hufflepuff sospecho y uno mas que no conozco" - dijo mirando al Longbottom

"Dijiste que eran diete pero solo mencionaste seis, ¿que hay con el faltante?" - pregunto Susan

"El ultimo Horrocrux fue creado de forma accidental en halloween de 1981" - dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro

"Pero ese es el dia en que... Voldemort ataco a tu familia" - dijo Ron

"Asi es... Yo soy el ultimo horrocrux de Voldemort" - revelo

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a llorar

"Eso quiere decir que..." - no pudo terminar la frase Dean

"Asi es amigo, llegado el momento yo debere ser destruido tambien" - dijo con calma - "peeo hay un truco en cuanto a ello, como recordaran hace un año tuvimos un encuentro en el ministerio de magia, los mortifagos estaban alli esperando, por que habia una profecia que explicaba mi vinculo con Voldemort" - relato - "Esa profecia hsblaba de la llegada de quien se volveria el mayor enemigo de el, asi de que como era imperativo que uno debia morir a manos del otro" - dijo serio mirando a los presentes - "Voldemort debera vencerme y esa sera su derrota" - declaro sonriendo - "Por ello los he estado preparando, para ese momento, el estara vulnerable una vez todos los horrocrux sean destruidos, solo en ese momento el podra ser acabado" - dijo con seguridad

"Pero mencionaste que habia una de esas cosas de la cual no sabias nada" - dijo Parvati abrazada a su hermana

"Lo se, es verdad, por ello me ire luego de esta reunion, debo hallar los horrocrux restantes y destruirlos, lo malo es que es poco probable que Voldemort no se de cuenta de que los fragmentos de su alma estan siendo destruidos, por lo wue el ultimo horrocrux sera el mas dificil de aproximarse o averiguar, por ello es mas probable que yo muera antes de conseguirlo" - dijo serio

"¿Tu quieres que nosotros lo destruyamos?" - dijo Neville mirando a Harry que asintio

"Asi es Neville, por eso traje la diadema, para que practiquen, prueben los hechizos mas fuerte que conozcan" - dijo apuntando a la diadema - "Adelante, esta sera la unica oportunidad que tendran, si llega el momento y ustedes deben destruir el ultimo Horrocrux al menos tendran preparacion" - dijo serio

Tardaron un poco, pero de a poco comenzaron a lanzar distintos hechizos, pero ninguno surtia efecto, la diadema no sufria daño alguno

Luego de quince minutos intentando todos se rindieron

"Esa cosa es muy resistente" - dijo Ron frustrado

"Solo magia muy poderosa puede vencer a esta magia tan oscura" - dijo Luna

"Magia de purificacion, pero en esta escuela o ninguna otra se enseña ese tipo de magia ya que estan relacionados con otros aspectos mas peligrosos de lo sobrenatural" - dijo Harry - "Aparte de eso, un veneno muy poderoso como el de basilisco o magia tan poderosa como el fuego maldito" - menciono mientras sacaba su daga y la clavaba en la diadema provocando que un fulgor oscuro escapase de ella pasando a traves de Harry quien cayo al suelo visiblemente debilitado

Todos se acercaron preocupados, Harry levanto la mano en señal de que estaba bien

"Si yo senti eso imagino que el sintio algo parecido" - dijo serio

"Entonces, ¿te iras?" - pregunto Hannah

"Si, esa diadema era la razon por la que volvi, debo buscar los demas horrocrux y cazar tantos mortifagos como pueda, el reune aliados y hace planes, no puedo estar aqui esperando a que venga con una fuerza mayor" - comento serio - "Pueden irse ahora, mañana ustedes van de regreso a casa, si vuelven no olviden lo que les he enseñado y ayuden a los que mas puedan, no dudo quelas cosas se pondran malas sin Dumbledore aqui" - dijo pensativo

Los presentes comenzaron a retirarse salvo por Hermione que se acerco a Harry

"¿Que sucede Hermione?" - pregunto curioso

"Yo solo queria asegurarme que no habias olvidado tu promesa Harry" - dijo mirando al pelinegro

"No te preocupes Hermione, eso ya esta arreglado, un elfo llegara a tu casa en tres dias y los llevara donde Voldemort no podra alcanzarlos" - dijo con calma

Hermione se retiro luego de eso dejando a Luna y a Potter

"¿Estas listo?" - pregunto la chica de Ravenclaw

"Si, es hora" - comento caminando

Camara secreta

Al regresar a la camara Harry sello el pasadizo, recogio los ultimos objetos que le faltaban, entre ellos el anillo de resurreccion

"No esperaba que lo tuvieses" - dijo sorprendida Lovegood

"Me lo dio Dumbledore hace dias, la varita del sauco esta enterrada con el y planeo que se quede asi por el momento" - dijo serio

"¿No seria mejor que tuvieses los tres en tu poder?, si Voldemort obtiene la varita, no hace falta que te diga que pasara" - comento mirandole

"No te preocupes, no pasara nada" - dijo mirando a un costado de la habitacion donde no habia nada por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que se colocaba el anillo de resurreccion en el dedo del medio de la mano izquierda

"Parece que sabes algo que yo no, eso es nuevo" - comento intrigada

"Sabes bien que no dejo detalles al azar, tener posesion de dos de las tres reliquias me ha dado a entender cosas que no estaban en ningun libro ni pergamino" - comento de forma misteriosa - "De todas formas es hora de terminar" - dijo serio

"¿Donde quedo la daga?" - pregunto Luna

"En un cofre bajo la cama, toma el mapa" - dijo entregandole el mapa que su padre hsbia creado - "Nadie lo debe tener mas que tu Luna, no olvides, travesura realizada" - dijo tocando el mapa el cual borro su contenido

"Lo se Harry, estara bien y a salvo" - replico sonriendo

Harry tomo su bolso y se lo colgo al hombro

"Bien es hora, vamos" - dijo caminando al ultimo pasadizo

"La verdad no quisiera separarme de ti" - dijo Lovegood apenada ligeramente - "Es posible que no nos volvamos a ver" - dijo algo triste

Harry no dijo nada... No habia realmente manera de reconfortarla y decirle que todo iria bien, no cuando ella habia visto su muerte

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, pronto salieron por la muralla exterior del castillo Hogwarts y llegaron al exterior fuera de las protecciones invisibles

"Las protecciones del castillo hace que sea muy dificil usar metodos de transporte, consume mucho magia y esta vez usare la mayoria de mi magia para trasladarme hacia Grimmauld place" - dijo serio

"¿Veras a la orden?" - pregunto curiosa

"Si, Dumbledore les dio instrucciones de que me debisn ayudar, les dire que me ayuden a localizar la copa y el guardapelo, pero ademas es para seguir la pista del falso guardapelo, RAB, es la abreviacion para un nombre y solo he visto esas iniciales en un solo lugar, es mi unica pista, luego de ello ire a la mansion Potter y me preparare para salir a cazar un lobo" - dijo sonriendo con perversidad

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada, esa seria tal vez la ultima vez que se verian

"Se que no es el momento pero... Te amo Harry" - dijo sonriendo mientras sostenia el mapa del merodeador contra su pecho

Flamas empezaron a rodear a Harry quien sonreia

"Tienes razon... No es el momento" - dijo sonriendo - "La proxima vez que nos veamos te dire mi respuesta" - dijo desapareciendo

Grimmauld place

Harry aparecio en medio de la casa, pudo escuchar los apresurados pasos de Kreacher que vio sorprendido a Harry

"Ahh, justo a quien queria ver" - dijo mirando friamente al sirviente de la familia Black - "Kreacher, como el lord de la familis Blsck te ordeno que me hables sobre Regulus Arcturus Black" - ordeno mientras en su mano derecha aparecian dos anillos, el de la familia Potter y el Black

Fin

Con esto cerramos Hogwarts, ahora entraremos de lleno a la guerra donde las cosas seran mas crudas, naturalmente las acciones de Harry tienen repercusiones, por que el que se supone que los debia salvar asesino a estudiantes? era justo que muriesen solo por tener la marca o por que la tendrian en el futuro proximo?

Ademas quiero jugar con algunas cosas y personajes que aparecieron en caps anteriores, podriamos volver a encontrarnos con Viktor Krum y la vampiresa Natasha entre otros, aun estoy barajando las posibilidades y pensando la mejor forma de desarrollar todo

Espero hayan disfrutado y nos leeremos en otro momento


	38. La guerra comienza

**Buenas, ha pasado algo de tiempo, he estado algo ocupado y he pensado mucho en como comenzar, ademas que he puesto a ver nuevas series y me han entrado ideas y bueno jejeje... como sea, espero disfruten estos 2 capitulos**

Capitulo 32: La verdadera guerra comienza

Estaba molesto, lo estaba con Sirius por nunca decirle sobre las cosas que habian en la casa, el animago no le comento sobre las maldiciones que habia, objetos encantados ni las plagas

Los pixies eran una cosa, ¿pero tener Ghouls?, casi inmola a la bestia de no ser por que se percato que era uno inofensivo y no el clasico devora cuerpos, le podria dar uso mas adelante

Harry no penso que su primera noche en la ancestral casa de los Black seria tan movida, pero preferia hacerse cargo de todo antes de partir, pues pasaria un largo tiempo antes de que volviese a pisar aquel lugar

Actualmente disfrutaba de una sopa de vegetales que Kreacher le habia preparado

"Aun debo ver a la orden, mañana enviare un mensaje a todos los miembros para que se presenten al el Vienes en la noche... ¡Ah!, habia olvidado que la familia Weasley era parte, podria haberle dicho a Ron que avisara a su familia de inmediato y que de paso ellos avisaran al resto, hmm... Creo sera mejor enviar un mensaje, lo escribire luego" - dijo mientras terminaba su comida

El pelinegro habia tenido un poco de dificultad con el Elfo de la casa Black, era algo territorial con respecto a los elfos al servicio de Harry, pero no lo trataba tan mal a diferencia de como se llevaba este con Sirius

La conversacion que tuvieron horas atras sobre Regulus Black ayudo a ello por supuesto, Kreacher era ciegamente leal al fallecido mortifago... o mejor dicho desertor considerando su ultimas acciones en vida

El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin segun Kreacher habia sido robado, el elfo lo custodio hasta que una noche pocas semanas despues de la muerte de Sirius fue robado junto a otros objetos de no mucho valor, Harry al escuchar eso le pidio que le dijese sobre todos los que podian ingresar al hogar

Escuchar el nombre de Mundugus Fletcher por supuesto basto para que el joven lord supiese lo que necesitaba, despues de todo no era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre el

Joseph le hablo un poco de algunos magos de los que no tenia que fiarse bajo ningun concepto, ya sea por que eran seguidores de Voldemort, ladrones o alguna clase de basura, entre estos estaba Mundugus Fletcher, un mago de reputacion cuestionable, leal a Dumbledore por que le ayudo a salir de una mala situacion años atras, pero tenia lazos con el bajo mundo que le volvian util, probablemente era la razon por la cual el viejo director lo mantenia en la orden

"¡Kreacher!" - llamo al elfo quien aparecio en pocos segundos

"¿De que puede serle util Kreacher al amo?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro

"Escucha, este Viernes vendran los miembros de la orden, se que no te agradan por lo que tambien hare que uno de los elfos que sirven a la familia Potter este aqui asi no tienes que lidiar tanto con ellos" - dijo mientras el elfo hacia una cara de desagrado al saber que la orden estaria y por tener que soportar a otro elfo - "Pero eso no es lo importante, entre ellos estara el ladron del objeto que Regulus Black dejo, quiero que lo dejes inmovil para interrogarle despues de la cena, dependiendo de lo que diga dejare que se vaya o que lo castigues, ¿entendido?" - cuestiono sabiendo que el elfo estaria encantado de tener al ladron entre sus manos

Kreacher asintio sonriendo maliciosamente, en verdad odiaba al ladron pues no le permitia cumplir con el encargo de su querido amo fallecido

Luego de ese encuentro, Harry se dirigio al estudio, donde escribio la carta para la familia Weasley y que avisaran a todos los miembros de la orden, en ese momento Harry se acordo de algo que no le agrado mucho

"Snape estara aqui, demonios... podria ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja pero... ahhh demonios, tendre que soportarlo, espero que no se pase de la raya o en verdad no me contendre y le volare los sesos" - murmuro - "Bueno, como sea, ¡Reiki!" - grito y aparecio un elfo con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de plumas

"¿En que puedo servirle amo Potter?" - pregunto sonriendo

"Primero, no estes tratando de quitarle las plumas a las aves, no queremos que se repita lo de la ultima vez, segundo, quiero que le des esta carta a Hedwig, sabra donde entregarla" - dijo el ojiverde

"Ahh el ave del amo estara contenta de volar lejos, a estado aburrida estos dias del entorno en la ancestral casa del amo" - comento para luego desaparecer con la carta

"Esa ave es muy caprichosa y muy exigente con la comida, tendre que hacer que Kreacher le de un festin cuando vuelva para que no me de picotazos como la ultima vez que pase un tiempo sin enviarla en algun encargo y no jugue con ella" - comento mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo - "Bien, con esto listo solo me queda ir a la biblioteca, debo revisar todos los libros y eliminar las maldiciones que puedan tener o llevarlos a la fortaleza y dejarlos alli en caso que no pueda" - dijo saliendo del estudio

Al dia siguiente/Madriguera

Para Ron despertar siempre venia acompañado de mucha pereza, nunca fue buen madrugador, pero por ahora podia relajarse ya que no habia clases a las cuales debia apresurarse a llegar

Con la mayor calma del mundo fue al baño a lavarse la cara y prepararse para desayunar junto a su familia

Una vez abajo saludo a su madre quien no muy sonriente preparaba la comida, no comprendia por que estaba tan molesta con la novia de su hermano Bill, ella era agradable aunque generalmente se veia afectado por la atraccion que las Veela poseian y no podia hablar mucho con ella sin que sus neuronas se fueran de viaje pero iba mejorando y eso era bueno

Por supuesto, no era solo su madre quien tenia problemas con Fleur, Ginny tambien compartia el desagrado de su madre con respecto a la maga francesa, aunque en el caso de ella era mas bien dirigido hacia la hermana de esta quien se la paso muy apegada a Harry durante el torneo de los tres magos años atras, con toda honestidad, no comprendia a Ginny, ella a pesar de querer estar con Harry nunca hizo el empeño de acercarsele mucho, probablemente sentia celos de la hermana de Fleur pero preferia pasar de ello, temas de este tipo de cosas son dificiles de lidiar

"(Hablando de la reina...)" - penso viendo como la maga de Francia bajaba las escaleras junto a Bill que sonreia

Su hermano no era tan afectado por la atraccion de la Veela como otros pero se veia lo suficientemente afectado como para mantener una sonrisa estando con ella la mayoria del tiempo

La tension en el aire se podia sentir, si algo habia aprendido Ron de estar junto a Harry era a entender el entorno y que a veces era mas ruidoso que un grupo de personas gritando, en su opinion esperaba limasen estos problemas que tenian, arruinaban el sabor de la comida y eso lo molestaba un poco

Mientras comian llego su lechuza Errol que traia el diario del profeta, normalmente no seria mas llamativo ademas de su usual impacto contra algun mueble pero esta vez venia acompañada de un ave blanquecina como la nieve que traia una carta, Ron reconocio al ave pues lo habia visto una que otra vez con Harry

"Es Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, me pregunto que sucedio, casi nunca la usa" - comento el pelirrojo mientras los demas miembros de la familia observaban a la bella ave

Arthur tomo la carta y procedio a leerla, su rostro serio demostraba el valor de lo escrito en la carta

"¿Que dice la carta papa?" - pregunto Fred mientras veia al ave acercarse a la cocina mientras su madre le daba algo de comer

"Harry esta llamando a la orden, quiere que el Viernes vayamos a Grimmauld Place y que contactemos a los demas miembros ya que el no tiene forma de hacerlo" - dijo serio mientras pensaba que implicaba tal llamado

"¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo sucedido en la escuela?" - pregunto Molly

La muerte de Dumbledore era sin duda alguna algo que afecto profundamente a todos, sin el, los mortifagos y su lider no tenian enemigo aparente, por supuesto estaba la orden y tambien Harry, pero las personas no tenian la misma fe y aquella entrevista que dio Harry meses atras no aportaba nada a la moral

"Es probable, Dumbledore habia dejado a Harry a cargo de liderar a la orden y aunque tengo mis reservas en cuanto a su decision, confio en que sabia lo que hacia al decidir aquello" - comento el lider de la familia Weasley

"Sigo pensando que es mala idea, es solo un niño aun, muy joven para tener que meterse en este tipo de cosas" - dijo la matriarca de la familia

"Molly aunque comparto tu preocupacion, asi estan las cosas, ya te habia dicho lo que sucedio en el ministerio y sobre los reportes que vinieron de Francia que se le adjudican a el" - comento Arthur con seriedad

Fleur al escuchar mencionar el suceso que ocurrio cuando Harry visito su pais no pudo evitar pensar en que ocurria realmente, su pequeña hermana estuvo mas involucrada en aquel momento, por supuesto su padre no estaba nada contento con lo sucedido, en ningun momento dejo de sospechar de Harry y hasta el dia de hoy si le preguntaban personalmente pensaba que el era el culpable

Su hermana se habia enamorado de alguien tan problematico como encantador

"Sera mejor ir, sea lo que sea, sera importante" - dijo el pelirrojo mayor

"Sera bueno ver a Harry de nuevo, ademas asi podremos invitarlo a la boda" - comento Fleur sonriendo, su hermana estara feliz de verle tambien

El mayor de los hijos de Arthur se sonrojo, el tema de su boda con la francesa le ponia nervioso en cierta forma, aunque le ponia muy feliz tambien

Casa Black/anochecer

Harry despertaba sintiendose algo adolorido, recordo que se quedo dormido en la biblioteca luego de pasar toda la noche y la mitad del dia revisando los libros de la familia Black personalmente, habia muchos que tenian maldiciones de distintos tipos, algunas las podia eliminar sin problema mientras que otras le costaban mas y luego estaban las que no podia eliminar ya sea por que le eran desconocidas o no tenia suficiente experiencia para lidiar con ellas

"Creo que Ron hablo una vez de que su hermano mayor trabajaba como un rompe maldiciones, tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda y deshacerme de las que no conozca como eliminar, le preguntare cuando venga con los demas Weasleys" - susurro pensativo

Harry antes de continuar revisando la biblioteca fue a tomar un baño, no sin antes pedirle a Kreacher que le preparase algo de comer pues estaba hambriento

Mientras comia aparecio Reifstal

"Su pedido esta completo señor" - anuncio el elfo sonriendo al saber que cumplio con lo que su amo queria

"Gracias, por favor trae todo aqui, en cuanto termine de revisar la biblioteca me pondre en ello" - dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente mientras el elfo asentia y desaparecia - "Kreacher, Reifstal traera unas cosas, quiero que las dejes en el estudio" - dijo a lo cual el elfo asintio

Poco despues termino de comer y volvio a la biblioteca donde continuo revisando los libros de la familia Black

La familia Black hacia honor a su nombre, habia revisado decenas de libros que contenian distintos conocimientos arcanos, algunos olvidados hacia siglos y otros mas reciente, definitivamente todo eso iria a la boveda de la fortaleza para que no caiga en malas manos o peor aun, en las de Voldemort, quien sabe que haria aquel infeliz si lograse hacerse con el conocimiento que habia en esos libros

El problema era que por cada tres libros que Harry revisaba habia cinco mas que no podia tocar debido a las maldiciones que contenian, algo a lo cual no le hacia feliz pues si no podia eliminar tales maldiciones tendria que destruir los libros o sellarlos

A veces maldecia su falta de conocimiento o experiencia

Las horas pasaron, Potter solo salia de la habitacion para comer o para ir al baño, habia mucho que revisar despues de todo, para cuando termino ya era la noche del Jueves

"No puedo creer que demore tanto, aunque esa biblioteca era inmensa, descansare esta noche en mi habitacion, me he dormido suficientes dias en aquella silla" - comento mientras se diriguia a su habitacion a descansar

Al siguiente dia/dia de la reunion con la orden

Luego de tomar desayuno y un baño Harry se dedico a lo unico que le quedaba por hacer, preparar sus armas

Normalmente un mago no tocaria un arma de ningun tipo quedandose solamente con su varita o baston, lo cual hacia facil sorprenderlos con cosas a las cuales no estan acostumbrados a enfrentar

Si algo habia heredado de Joseph, era el ponerse a jugar con armas y con su magia de fuego

El asesino de magos le habia enseñado como armar y desarmar distintos tipos de armas de fuego luego de su segundo año en Hogwarts, rifles, pistolas, revolveres entre otras habian pasado por sus manos, no era el tipo de cosas que un joven mago o Muggle conoceria pero considerando lo que tendria que vivir el era bueno saberlo

"Bien, sera mejor ponerme a hacer esto rapido, si Remus llega y todavia estoy con esto le dara un infarto el ver balas de plata" - comento ligeramente divertido

Pieza por pieza fue armando un revolver y dos pistolas, para cuando termino ya era tarde y pronto llegarian los miembros de la orden

"Deberian llegar pronto, faltan dos horas" - murmuro viendo un reloj en la pared

Sin tener mucho mas que hacer, Harry se dedico a llenar los cargadores de las pistolas y del revolver, mientras estaba en ello las protecciones de la casa le advirtieron de que un grupo habia ingresado a la casa

Kreacher aparecio junto a la familia Weasley, el unico que no estaba era Percy

"Gracias Kreacher, por favor atiende a los demas que deberian llegar pronto" - ordeno Harry

"Me alegra verte bien amigo" - dijo Ron sonriendo mientras el y los demas miembros de su familia se acercaban a saludar pero tambien curioso de aquellos objetos que tenia en la mesa el pelinegro

"Me viste hace unos dias solamente, espera a que pasen unos meses y veremos" - replico el ojiverde sonriendo - "Señora Weasley, señor Weasley un agrado verlos" - saludo para luego mirar al resto de la familia y saludarlos

"Has crecido desde la ultima vez Harry" - comento Fleur sonriendo

"Ah pasado un poco mas de un año desde que nos vimos, estas tan hermosa como siempre Fleur" - comento Harry

"Pense que solo se habian visto en el torneo" - pregunto George

"No, viaje a Francia poco despues de la muerte de Sirius, posiblemente escucharon algunas noticias al respecto" - comento sin preocupacion mientras volvia a sentarse y seguir en lo que estaba

"Papa aun sigue pensando que eres responsable de esas muertes de alguna forma, aunque no se si este molesto por eso o por que salias con mi hermana a altas horas de la noche" - comento sonriente

"Jejeje, sera mejor evitarle tanto como pueda o tal vez me culpe de algo como enamorar a Gabrielle y hacer que no se fije en ningun otro chico" - dijo Harry sonriendo

"No te preocupes, ya te culpa de ello, mama tambien te culpa por cierto, Gabby no presta atencion a ningun chico y la fila de pretendientes es grande" - comento sonriendo

Escuchar hablar sobre la menor de las hermanas Delacour no era del agrado de Ginny por lo que decidio ir a alguna de las habitaciones del piso superior

Molly decidio comenzar a preparar la cena para todos los miembros de la orden, Harry noto como habian traido equipaje para quedarse alli, no le molestaba particularmente debido a que el no pasaria mucho mas tiempo alli, ademas considerando que le pediria al hermano de Ron si podia quebrar las maldiciones que estaban en los libros que no pudo revisar podria decirse que con eso se paga el hospedaje de la familia en la ancestral casa Black

"Por cierto Ron, mencionaste una vez que uno de tus hermanos se dedicaba a romper maldiciones, ¿cierto?" - pregunto sonriendo

"Si, ese es Bill, por cierto el se casara pronto con Fleur" - dijo el menor de los hombres pelirrojos

"Ese seria yo Harry" - dijo Bill sonriendo - "¿Necesitas algo en particular?" - pregunto curioso

"Si, veras, he estado revisando la biblioteca y varios libros tenian maldiciones que no permitian ver el contenido de los libros o afectaban a quien solo los tocase, lastimosamente varios de ellos tienen maldiciones que no conozco debido a que estan basadas en distintos tipos de magia y yo no tengo el tiempo o el conocimiento para hacerme cargo de ello" - dijo a lo cual Bill le vio con interes

"No sabia que tenias experiencia como rompe maldiciones" - comento curioso

"Antes de volver a Hogwarts este año me la pase estudiando multiples campos magicos, uno de ellos era el estudio de varios tipos de maldiciones y como romperlos, lastimamente como mencione, estos libros son mas de lo que puedo manejar, varios de ellos tienen maldiciones basados en magia nordica, egipcia y de distintas partes de Africa y Americana" - dijo a lo cual el mayor de los hijos Weasley asintio

"Puedo hacerme cargo sin mayor problema de los egipcios y nordicos, pero los que se basan en magia proveniente de Africa no tengo mucha experiencia mucho menos con la Americana, tendria que pedir asistencia para ambas a mis colegas de Gringgots" - comento pensativo

"En tanto puedas deshacer las maldiciones por mi bien, por supuesto te pagare por el trabajo, pero eso hablemoslo en otro momento" - dijo para luego mirar a Ron - "Por cierto, ¿donde esta Hermione?, pense que estaria contigo" - dijo curioso

"Ella fue con sus padres a España, segun me dijo tu preparaste un lugar para que sus padres esten lejos de la purga que estan haciendo los mortifagos, pero deberia volver en un mes mas con nosotros" - respondio

"Ahh ya veo, bueno mejor asi, seguro se exaltaria si me viera con esto" - comento mientras tomaba otro cargador de pistola vacio y lo llenaba

"Si, sobre eso he querido preguntar, ¿que son esas cosas?" - pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

"Estas son armas Muggle, esas dos son pistolas beretta modelo 1911 y esa otra es un revolver Taurus raging bull modificado especialmente para balas de plata" - respondio sonriendo el ultimo Potter

"¿Balas de plata?, habia escuchado que hace unos siglos los Muggle combatian a los hombres lobo con ellas" - comento Arthur

"Si, en el pasado era algo mas comun debido a que el mundo magico aun no se recluia como hoy en dia, por lo que solo ciertos grupos siguen produciendo esta municion, con el proposito de exterminacion de seres oscuros como los hombre lobo y demas" - comento Harry con despreocupacion

"¿Ciertos grupos?, pensaba que los Muggle no sabian nada sobre nosotros" - dijo un sorprendido Fred

"Alrededor del mundo solo pocas personas saben que ocurre, seria imposible que pudiesen engañar a todos los Muggles sin ayuda externa, la magia puede lograr muchas cosas pero no a tal escala, ademas la magia que nosotros usamos es solo un aspecto del reino de lo sobrenatural" - comento Potter cuando sintio nuevas presencias

Para agrado de Harry, quienes llegaron a la casa Black eran Remus y Tonks junto a Moody

"Me alegra verlos" - dijo feliz de ver al ultimo merodeador con vida y a la metamorfa

"Harry, has crecido mucho, ya eres todo un hombre" - comento un feliz Remus pero se alejo de inmediato a penas Harry estaba a menos de dos pasos de el

"¿Que pasa Remus?" - pregunto una extrañada Tonks

"Ahh, cierto, tenia esto en el bolsillo" - comento Harry sacando unas balas de plata

"Esas son balas de plata, ¿donde las conseguiste Potter?, que recuerde son ilegales actualmente" - dijo Alastor al ver las balas

"Conozco gente, lo lamento Remus, ¡Kreacher, lleva las balas de plata a mi habitacion ahora!" - ordeno el pelinegro a lo cual el elfo aparecio y llevo las balas de las cuales Remus se mantuvo alejado en todo momento

"Harry, ¿por que tienes esas cosas en tu poder?" - pregunto un Lupin mas tranquilo

"Planeo ir a por Grayback" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos

"¡Harry no puedes enfrentarte a el!" - exclamo Remus preocupado

"He, no es mi primer rodeo con los sirvientes de Voldemort, ademas es importante que acabe con el primero, de otra forma podria intentar formar una alianza con otro grupo de hombres lobo, la ultima vez tuvimos suerte que el mismo Grayback metiese la pata y estropease todo, pero la siguiente no podria ser tan asi, con el muerto el no habra forma de acercarse a los Licantropos ya que estos de por si detestan a los magos" - dijo con seriedad aunque a Remus no le agradaba la idea

"Harry mejor esperemos a que lleguen los demas miembros para discutir mejor esto" - dijo Arthur tratando de calmar el ambiente

Harry no dijo nada mas, se volvio a sentar y continuo cargando las balas con calma

"Hacia tiempo que no veia una de estas" - comento Moody al ver la pistola que Harry tenia en la mesa

"No pense que conocieses de armas" - comento el pelinegro

"No conozco, pero esta en particular, encontre una identica hace trece años, perseguia a un presunto mortifago, lo seguimos hasta unas ruinas, pero no nos percatamos que habia alguien mas, esa cosa fue lo unico que encontramos junto al cadaver de ese infeliz que tenia varios agujeros en el pecho y uno en la cabeza" - dijo mientras recordaba el suceso

"Ya veo, no puedo decir que haya relacion, pero quien me cuido se dedicaba a cazar magos y solia usar armas Muggles para asesinarles" - comento sin preocupacion

Alastor sonrio, conocia la reputacion de cierta persona que encajaba con lo dicho por el joven mago

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mas y mas personas llegaron, entre ellos Mundugus Fletcher, para el agrado de Harry, pero lo que mas le agrado fue que Snape no se presento, lo cual le alegraba ya que asi no lo veria y no estaria tentado a decorar la pared con su cerebro

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, Molly sirvio la cena, los adultos conversaban cosas triviales que no eran del interes personal de Harry, quien solo se dedicaba a jugar creando pequeñas flamas

Luego de la comida llego el momento de la seriedad para agrado de Potter que se estaba cansando de perder el tiempo

"Bien, ahora podemos pasar a lo importante" - anuncio Harry que dejo de sonreir mientras su mirada se volvia fria e imponente - "Todos saben que Voldemort ha estado reuniendo fuerzas para su ejercito, no ha parado de hacerlo en ningun momento, ha sufrido algunos reves como en Francia pero tambien ha tenido exito, lo que quiero saber, ¿que ha hecho la orden del fenix para prevenir esto y en favor de ponerle fin a esto?" - cuestiono mirando a los presentes

Kingsley Shackebolt miro serio a Harry y hablo

"Con toda honestidad, hemos estado respondiendo a distintos ataques perpetrados por los mortifagos, no siempre llegando a tiempo, hemos tenido suerte en lograr capturar a algunos de los atacantes pero ha costado meterlos en prision debido a la corrupcion del Wizengamot, ademas que varias personas que estan en los puestos adecuados evitan que podamos proceder adecuadamente con las investigaciones entre otras cosas" - dijo con seriedad el auror

"Esos infelices, era cosa de tiempo para que tomasen control del ministerio, las cosas ya estaban mal cuando el inepto de Fudge estaba a cargo con esa vibora de Malfoy susurrandole al oido y poniendo dinero en su bolsillo" - comento molesto Alastor

"Moody tiene razon, Scremgeour hace un buen trabajo a comparacion pero las cosas ya estan muy mal, es complicado moverse y averiguar algo sin levantar sospecha por no poder estar seguro que la persona de al lado no este trabajando para el señor oscuro tambien" - comento el auror moreno

"Lo peor de todo es que no hay mucho que podamos hacer, el temor hacia el que no debe ser nombrado es lo suficiente para hacer que muchos pierdan el deseo de luchar, ademas junto a la muerte de Dumbledore se habla del ataque que realizaste a los alumnos en la escuela Harry, varios creen que estas pasandote al lado oscuro" - dijo Arthur

"Ese ataque lo hice a modo de venganza por los multiples ataques hacia Muggles, Voldemort realizo esos ataques buscando provocarme, por supuesto, se que a el no le afecta realmente que haya aniquilado a casi la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin pero a sus seguidores si ya que eran sus familias las que se vieron afectadas, la mayoria de la faccion oscura se quedo sin herederos ahora, salvo por los Malfoy y algunas otras facciones cuyos herederos eran muy jovenes y les perdone aproposito como una suerte de oportunidad para que cambien de curso en vida" - dijo serio - "Ademas el verdadero ataque hacia el lo realice el ultimo dia que estuve en la escuela" - comento sonriendo mordaz

Harry procedio a hablar sobre los Horrocrux, la importancia de ellos asi como el hecho de que el mismo era uno, Ron quien ya habia escuchado todo eso junto a Ginny no pudieron evitar recordar el amargo final que le esperaba al pelinegro

Por supuesto, escuchar la verdad tras la cicatriz causo que Lupin estuviese histerico por varios minutos, molesto con Dumbledore, con Harry por negarse a quitarse esa cosa de si mismo y triste por lo que significaba

"Entonces, ¿hay al menos dos mas de esas cosas cierto?" - pregunto Shackebolt

"Si, uno es la copa de Huffelpuff y el otro no se que pueda ser" - comento serio

"¿Que hay del guardapelo?" - pregunto Bill pensativo

"Ahh bueno, ¡Kreacher ahora!" - grito a lo cual el elfo aparecio y lanzo un hechizo a Mundugus sorprendiendo a todos - "El nos lo cuenta ya que lo robo" - dijo mientras se acercaba al inmovil ladron con una pistola en mano - "Bien imbecil, no me agrada repetirme asi que lo preguntare una vez, ¿a quien se lo vendiste?" - cuestiono mirando al temeroso ladron

"Yo no lo tengo, ni siquiera se que es eso" - respondio

"ahh... ¿Por que siempre se excusan con alguna tonteria?" - se pregunto para luego mirar a Ginny y a Fleur - "Chicas, mejor salgan que lo siguiente se pondra feo" - dijo a lo cual ambas asintieron saliendo acompañadas de Molly - "Bien pedazo de mierda, asi sera este interrogatorio, te disparare en las rodillas ahora por mentirme, la siguiente vez que me mientas te vuelo los testiculos, si me vuelves a mentir luego de eso te le pondre dos agujeros a tus pulmones lo demas es obvio asi que tu escoges" - dijo disparandole a las rodillas

Naturalmente el grito que dio el mercader del bajo mundo fue fuerte, pero no se escucho gracias a la magia anti sonido que cubria la habitacion desde antes de la llegada de los invitados

Para quienes nunca vieron a Harry actuar enfadado era algo sorprendente, el no dudo, no titubeo en hacerle daño a otra persona, para Remus era demasiado, el hijo de sus amigos era muy diferente a lo que ellos habrian esperado, incluso mas de lo que Dumbledore le habia dicho, era de alguna forma peor pero mejor que los mortifagos, Sirius le habia comentado un poco sobre la persona que crio a Harry, quisiera haber conocido a aquella persona para golpearla

Para Moody era agradable ver que la persona mas vinculada con la batalla que enfrentaban tenia las agallas para hacer lo necesario, el chico no dudo en intimidar y dañar a otros para conseguir la informacion que necesitaba, el viejo cazador de mortifagos recordo como Dumbledore deseaba que el joven mago fuese una especie de simbolo para la luz, que tonteria, la guerra nunca se trato sobre luz y oscuridad, el fallecido director fallo en entender eso

Para los Weasleys, especialmente para Ron y los gemelos era sorprendente ver la forma de actuar de Potter, ellos habian visto o escuchado sobre los momentos en que Harry peleaba o intimidaba a otros, rayos aun podian recordar como hace dos años les dio una paliza a varios Slytherin por quien sabe que razon, pero verlo en vivo era algo distinto, en una forma, ellos entendian, Arthur su padre les habia contado un poco sobre Mundugus y que clase de persona era, pero aun asi se esforzaban por ver los hechos frente a ellos, solo asi podran encarar mejor lo que vendria

Por que la noche que Dumbledore murio, entendieron que la etapa de ser inocente se habia acabado, ya nadie los protegeria de los horrores del mundo, solo se tenian a ellos mismos y sus amigos y deberian hacer lo mejor posible para sobrevivir

"¡Hablare, te dire todo!" - dijo con temor - "Hace unos meses un grupo del ministerio me sorprendio, entre ellos habia una mujer que me cuestiono si tenia los papeles para realizar mi negocio y se llevo varios objetos, entre ellos un guardapelo" - dijo adolorido por el daño a sus piernas

"Dime sobre esa mujer, alguna caracteristica debe tener" - dijo mientras apuntaba a la entre pierna

"No recuerdo mucho de ella, solamente que parecia una especie de rana o sapo" - dijo a lo cual Harry sonrio

"Ohhhh jajajajajaaja" - comenzo a reirse descontroladamente - "La perra sigue con vida oh sera tan divertido esto" - comento mientras sonreia sadicamente

"¿Que sucede con Harry?" - pregunto preocupado Remus al ver al joven adulto reir de tal forma

"Bueno, aparentemente el tiene rencor contra Umbridge, no sabemos como pero el causo que ella desapareciera los ultimos dias, luego supimos que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido y se salvo gracias a los centauros, aunque creo que ellos se arrepintieron luego" - respondio Ron

"Conozco a esa mujer, una molestia en todo el sentido y siempre estaba cerca de Fudge como si quisiese algo de este, no se en que trabaja actualmente pero he escuchado que constantemente va hacia el piso del juzgado" - comento Ninphadora

La sala estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, Harry llamo a un elfo que nadie reconocio y le ordeno que trajese un vial curativo, la criatura volvio a los pocos segundos con el frasco, el cual Harry hizo beber a Mundugus quien sorpresivamente minutos despues volvio a estar de pie

"¿Como es posible?" - pregunto Moody - "Esas heridas habian dañado el hueso dejandole incapacitado, incluso con el brebaje de crecimiento de hueso y otras medicinas el hubiese tardado tiempo en curarse y volver a caminar" - dijo sorprendido

"No he gastado mi tiempo haciendo nada, me he preparado lo mejor que he podido con el tiempo que estuve desaparecido y en la escuela, lo que le di a beber era una medicina muy antigua, perdida para los tiempos actuales, los unicos libros que hablan sobre esta se encuentran en posesion de la familia Potter resguardadas en un lugar al que ninguna persona en su sano juicio se atreveria a poner pie" - replico el pelinegro sonriendo al pensar en lo que le pasaria a las pobres almas que quisiesen asaltar la fortaleza familiar

"Seria una medicina muy util" - comento Shackebolt

"Lo se, pero es un conocimiento que podria caer en las manos incorrectas si se vuelve conocida, despues de todo se usaba en epocas de constantes batallas cuando los magos caminaban al lado de los Muggle" - dijo Harry - "Ahora que tenemos algunas cosas claras, esto es lo que haran" - dijo con seriedad - "Primero quiero dejar en claro que no me importa si usan hechizos mortales para pelear contra los Mortifagos, estamos en guerra y no podemos ser blandos o ellos se aprovecharan de ello" - dijo con seriedad

"Dumbledore siempre dijo que no debiamos usar hechizos oscuros para diferenciarnos de ellos que recurrian a las artes oscuras para volverse poderosos" - argumento Remus

"Por ello murio, el viejo idiota siempre abogo sobre el bien mayor, pero el no tenia lo que se necesitaba para llevarlo a cabo, el sabia que Draco Malfoy le queria asesinar por orden de Voldemort, pero se nego a encargarse de el apelando a intentar reformarlo, si el hubiese tenido el valor para encargarse de el no estaria muerto" - dijo con seriedad Harry mirando al ultimo merodeador - "Dime Remus, ¿permitiras que tus personas queridas te sean arrebatadas nuevamente?" - cuestiono mirando como este involuntariamente a Tonks - "¿Que pasara si por no acabar con un mortifago este atacase y lograra matar a Arthur o a Bill o a Ninfa, dime Remus, ¿que haras?" - cuestiono sabiendo que habia arrinconado al ex profesor - "Si quieren seguir esa idea de pelear solo con hechizos de desarme y paralizantes adelante, pero no vengan a llorar cuando tenian la chance de evitar una tragedia" - indico con seriedad - "Ademas, es mejor que seamos nosotros quienes nos ahogemos en un mar de cadaveres conformado por quienes siguen a ese imbecil de Voldemort en lugar de permitir que seamos rodeados por los cadaveres de nuestros seres queridos" - comento serio

Ninguna palabra mas fue dicha, el sabia que habia dado en el clavo

"Entonces, ¿cual es el plan Potter?" - pregunto Moody mirando al joven mago

"Es facil, Shackebolt, Ninfa, Arthur, quiero que se hagan cargo de dos cosas, la primera es averiguar si Umbridge sigue en posesion del guardapelo, lo segundo es averiguar quienes sirven o apoyan a Voldemort dentro del ministerio, seguramente en los distintos departamentos que hay habra mas de alguno, si tienen la marca tenebrosa hagan una lista separada de quienes son para encargarnos mas tarde de ellos, aun si no la llevan y apoyan de manera alguna forma a Voldemort se ganan una cita conmigo o con Moody, ademas quiero informacion sobre los que conforman la llamada faccion oscura en el Wizengamot, Malfoy y sus asociados en pocas palabras, lo que me interesa son sus propiedades para que organicemos un asalto en contra de ellos" - dijo a lo cual los tres asintieron - "Remus, necesitare que viajes y averigues si hay enclaves de hombres lobo que no se hayan unido al lado oscuro, si ya se unieron quiero que saber quienes son para acabarlos mas tarde, ademas quiero que averigues sobre otros grupos de seres magicos como ogros, trolls, vampiros y demas, necesitamos saber exactamente que tanta ventaja nos lleva" - dijo serio

"Considerando las cosas, sera una muy grande, Hagrid habia informado hace unos meses que los gigantes se habian puesto del lado de el debido a las leyes magicas actuales, tambien habia escuchado rumores sobre los centauros que parecian estar en una posicion parecida, considerando como son algunas leyes no dudo varias criaturas problematicas se hayan puesto de su lado" - comento Moody

"Mundugus, quiero que averigues usando tu red de informacion quienes apoyan a Voldemort fuera del ministerio, no importa como lo hagas en tanto averigues y sea fiable, si tratas de jugarmela no sere tan piadoso" - dijo a lo cual el mago de dudosa reputacion asintio atemorizado - "Bill, quiero que me hagas un favor, necesito que tu hermano, no recuerdo su nombre, el que trabaja con dragones tenga un ojo puesto y nos avise si de casualidad algun ejemplar es robado o comprado por alguien que pueda estar al servicio de los mortifagos, lo ultimo que necesitamos es tener a una de esas bestias liberada en medio de una ciudad por culpa de ellos" - ante eso todos asintieron

La orden como tal no tenia lo necesario para lidiar con algo como un Dragon o alguna otra bestia tan peligrosa, Harry sabia que ademas la organizacion de la orden como tal no era la mejor, debido a que la mayoria se encontraba muy lejos unos de los otros la mayoria del tiempo y para reunirlos habia que dar avisos previos

Detestaba reconocerlo, pero el como Riddle tenia organizado a sus seguidores era envidiable, no tenia estos problemas, aunque ello tambien era gracias a la marca tenebrosa, tal vez deberia hacer algo parecido para llamarlos en caso de emergencia o algo

"Harry, ¿tu que haras mientras tanto?" - pregunto Shackebolt curioso

"Yo ire a cazar a Fenrir Grayback, el es de los pocos entre las filas de Voldemort que actua de forma independiente" - respondio serio

"¿Como le encontraras?" - pregunto Moody

"Tengo dos formas seguras, aunque ambas tardaran en dar frutos, la primera es rastrear a algun idiota de bajo rango, gracias al horrocrux en mi, puedo rastrear la magia oscura, si averiguo donde suelen reunirse no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que me encuentre con alguien que sepa donde esta, la otra opcion es algo mas arriesgada, pero mientras estuve en Francia, acabe con alguien del circulo interno de Voldemort y me quede con una mascara de las que llevan los mortifagos, pienso usarla para infiltrarme entre algunos miembros de sus filas para averiguar sus planes, ademas de asesinarles en caso de que sean dificiles de abordar por medios menos complicados" - comento serio - "Por cierto, casi lo olvido, Fred, George, quiero que ustedes vigilen el callejon Diagon y cualquier actividad sospechosa en Knockturn, como desean poner una tienda alli seran los vigias perfectos" - comento a lo cual los gemelos asintieron felices de ser participes en la lucha

"Parece que tienes bien pensado todo, me agrada" - dijo Alastor

Poco despues la reunion se acabo, a lo cual Harry fue a la biblioteca junto a Bill para que revisase los libros

"Definitivamente necesitare ayuda, varios de estos libros tienen magia muy antigua, sospecho que algunos son mas antiguos a la formacion de la familia Black, ademas algunas de estos libros tienen maldiciones basadas en magia proveniente de distintas partes del continente Americano, algunas son Aztecas, otras mayas y demas que no logro reconocer lo suficiente para decir de donde provienen" - comento serio luego de revisar varios libros

"Ya veo, en ese caso cuando vuelvas a Gringgots, habla con Ragnok, dile que vas de mi parte y que te pague apropiadamente por este trabajo, ademas de darte lo necesario para llevar a cabo la eliminacion de estas maldiciones" - comento sin preocupacion

"No se si es buena idea involucrar al señor Ragnok, el rara vez se involucra en cosas de magos salvo si tienen algun tipo de importancia para 'la nacion" - comento algo preocupado Bill

"No te preocupes, el rey Goblin no se molestara, a lo mucho se quejara de que hago cosas sin decirle nuevamente" - comento despreocupado

Bill se preguntaba que clase de relacion tenia aquel chico ante el con el rey de la nacion Goblin que tambien era el jefe de la rama Inglesa del banco mas importante del mundo magico, pero decidio olvidar tales pensamientos, sea lo que sea, es mejor no saberlas

Al dia siguiente Harry sea habia levantado temprano, los Weasley junto a Fleur, Moody y Remus se habian quedado a pasar la noche alli, los demas habian vuelto a sus casas ya sea por que tenian trabajo u otras cosas que hacer

Potter estaba en el comedor tomando una taza de cafe, a su lado habia un bolso deportivo en el cual estaban las armas y balas que habia estado preparando, mientras estaba en ello escucho unos pasos algo cansinos aproximarse

"Buenos dias Fleur" - saludo al ver a la rubia Veela

"Buenos dias Harry, veo que ya estas listo para el dia" - comento viendo al joven mago

"Si, aun hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, para ello debo volver al hogar de mi familia y arreglar algunos detalles, pasara un largo tiempo antes que nos podramos ver nuevamente" - dijo con una ligera sonrisa

"Sobre eso, ayer no pudimos hablar sobre esto, pero en un mes mas sera mi boda con Bill, ¿crees poder asistir?" - pregunto la rubia

"Lo lamento Fleur, pero lo dudo, ademas no considero que sea buena idea celebrar una boda en estos tiempos, no dudo que alguien vaya a dar el aviso y la alegria del momento se convierta en tristeza" - comento serio

"Lo se, pero es importante este tipo de cosas para mantener la esperanza y alegria en todos, ademas Gabby esperaba verte alli" - comento

"Je... Es mejor asi, mientras menos encuentros tengamos sera mejor para ella, es una buena chica, se que encontrara a alguien especial, asi como tu hallaste a Bill" - replico sonriendo

"Bill es un buen hombre, realmente no pense que me enamoraria de un ingles, mucho menos que pudiese resistirse al encanto de una Veela" - comento sonriente

Harry no dijo nada, no habia mas que decir realmente, poco despues aparecio una elfa que saludo a Harry

"Mi amo, ¿en que puedo servirle?" - pregunto

"Mina, quiero que te quedes en esta casa y ayudes a Kreacher con los labores asi como servir en lo que las personas que esten aqui necesiten, son aliados y amigos" - dijo mirando a la pequeña criatura que asintio - "Ademas uno de ellos estara trabajando en la biblioteca que se encuentra en el ultimo piso, una vez que deshaga las maldiciones de los libros quiero que los lleves a casa y que Reifstal se encargue de guardarlos, el sabra donde" - comento a lo cual la elfa asintio y se retiro comenzando a recorrer el hogar de los Black

Poco despues los restantes miembros de la familia pelirroja aparecieron, Bill hablo un poco con Mina quien se presento con el, Remus se mantuvo en silencio mientras tomaban desayuno, sabiendo que no podria convencer a Harry de cambiar de decision, ademas ya habia alguien mas tratando inutilmente de hacerlo

"Harry, deberias olvidarte de esto, aun eres muy joven para estar pensando en pelear, deberias ir a Hogwarts y terminar tus estudios" - dijo Molly en un vano intento de hacer cambiar de parecer a Harry

"No vale la pena, para empezar tecnicamente reprobe el curso anterior por haber faltado la mayoria del tiempo a las clases, segundo no hay nada que pueda hacer en Hogwarts que sea de utilidad, lo unico que implicaria mi presencia alli seria hacer el lugar mas atractivo para un ataque de Mortifagos, ademas, esta pelea es mas mia que de ustedes, solo yo estoy obligado por razones mas alla de mi control a pelear, si no lo hago, no habra quien detenga a los Mortifagos que andaran a sus anchas ahora que Dumbledore no esta para hacerlos dudar, asi que no se moleste en intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer señora Weasley, debieron acabar esta guerra cuando ustedes tuvieron su chance, pero fallaron y ahora es mi problema y la terminare una forma u otra" - dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se despedia para luego desaparecer

"El chico tiene razon, de una u otra forma dejamos pasar la mejor oportunidad que teniamos de acabar con ellos, cuando Voldemort fue vencido en aquel Halloween debimos haber aprovechado y aniquilar a tantos mortifagos como los que les apoyaban en lugar de ponernos a lamer nuestras heridas y asumir que todo habia acabado, aun si el hubiese regresado no tendria el potencial belico que posee ahora" - dijo con seriedad Alastor sabiendo que lo dicho por Potter era la cruda verdad

Esa fue la ultima vez que vieron a Harry, cada uno de los miembros de la orden actuo bajo las ordenes que el les habia dado, la unica forma de hacerle llegar algun mensaje era a traves de Mina que servia de mensajera entre el y ellos

Pero un terrible evento habia ocurrido que impacto duramente al mundo magico, durante los primeros dias de Agosto, Rufus Screamgeour fue asesinado y su sucesor fue Pius Thicknesses, quien segun algunos habia comenzado a cambiar su forma de actuar a comparacion de cuando comenzo a hacerce cargo del departamento de ley en lugar de la fallecida Amelia Bones

Para Harry y la orden, era una declaracion, la guerra habia comenzado finalmente

Fin del capitulo


	39. Una amarga victoria

**Hay tortura y gore en este capitulo, al leer esto considerate a advertido**

Capitulo 33: Una amarga victoria

Habian pasado dos meses ya desde la caida del ministerio, Harry sabia bien que las cosas no eran como parecian, el nuevo ministro solo era una marioneta controlada por los mortifagos, alguien desechable por que Voldemort preferia no hacer aparicion publica aun, instigar el mayor miedo posible era muy util especialmente cuando el desgraciado habia puesto un hechizo Taboo en su nombre, habia escuchado rumores pero vio en un bar a un tipo ebrio decir su nombre y en cosa de segundos dos mortifagos aparecieron y se lo llevaron

La comunidad magica estaba mas temerosa que nunca ante ello, de por si apenas eran capace de decirle el que no debe ser nombrado, ahora estaban mas aterrados que nunca

Lo que era peor, con el ministerio en control de los mortifagos, comenzaron a crear leyes como el acta de registro Muggle, lo cual era una sentencia para muchos miembros de la comunidad. Pero no era lo unico, a traves de Mina que le entrego un mensaje de Arthur y Tonks supo que varios miembros de la orden eran seguidos por que se pensaba que eran parte de algun grupo de resistencia o por apoyar a los Muggle

Incluso habian atacado a la familia Weasley durante la boda de Bill y Fleur pocos dias despues de la toma del ministerio, no sabia que sucedia en la escuela, pero suponia que no era mucho mejor

Para rematar el asunto, los ataques se habian vuelto mas frecuentes, el portador de la cicatriz en rayo se habia dedicado a rastrear a los llamados carroñeros, grupos compuestos de caza fortunas que no les importa si eras Muggle o traidor a la sangre, si obtenian algo de dinero por entregarte lo harian sin dudar

Habia logrado atrapar a algunos pero no era mucho lo que obtenia, solo informacion de otro ataque que se llevaria a cabo en unas horas o en pocos dias en el mejor de los casos

Claro, en estos dos meses las cosas no eran faciles para el, con el ministerio en control de los mortifagos, luego del primer mes se decreto que cualquier avistamiento de el debia ser reportado y que habria una recompensa para quienes aportasen a su persecusion, el miedo y la promesa de beneficio provocaba que muchos se viesen tentados

Pero habia una razon por la que nadie habia dicho nada sobre como hallarle, no era lealtad, era por precaucion, pues Harry nunca confio en nadie para revelar su paradero a alguien

El sabia que bajo el nivel de intimidacion correcta o el hechizo correcto alguien podria hablar, por ello es que nunca le dijo nada a nadie, no a Ron o Hermione, tampoco a Neville o Luna o a la orden

Aunque existia una persona que podria tener un poco mas de exito en hallarle, por ello tenia a uno de sus elfos vigilando la residencia Evans, solo por si acaso

El silvido del calentador de agua le saco de sus pensamientos

Habia rentado un apartamento en la zona central de Londres, desde alli podria llegar a cualquier parte de la ciudad, por supuesto no era el unico lugar que tenia a su disposicion, poseia distintos edificios de apartamentos alrededor de todo Reino Unido para usar como casa de seguridad, algunas magicas otras no, pero si hallaba informacion que lo condujese a distintas regiones del pais era util tener un lugar donde pasar la noche y prepararse

Un ejemplo de ello era su situacion actual, hacia pocas semanas habia tenido un encuentro con un grupo de carroñeros a los que aniquilo rapidamente, dejando solo a dos para interrogar, no tardaron en decirle sobre una redada a una familia que se nego a ayudar a la causa del señor oscuro y harian un ejemplo de ellos

El problema era que no le dijeron quienes serian atacados solo el lugar y cuando, por lo que se paso todos los dias recorriendo la ciudad de Limerick en Irlanda rastreando a las potenciales victimas

No significaban mucho para Harry, su unico valor radicaba en el hecho de que le darian la oportunidad de atrapar unos cuantos carroñeros y con algo de suerte una presa mayor

"Ya deberian aparecer dentro de poco, a menos que me hayan mentido" - susurro mientras se tomaba una taza de cafe y miraba el cielo nocturno

Si bien el ministerio estaba bajo su control, aun operaban de noche en ciudades, solo en bosques o montañas se daban el lujo de hacer sus cosas a plena luz

Potter continuo esperando, una, dos tres horas pasaron y el siguio vigilando, hasta que sintio un cambio en el ambiente

Lo mejor de tener un Horrocrux, era que habia aprendido a detectar magia oscura a distintos grados y podia usarlo como un compas si se concentraba, razon por la cual podia vigilar desde la distancia en lugar de quedarse cerca y arriesgarse a ser ubicado por el enemigo, como en aquel momento

Tardo unos segundos en dejar la taza y tomar su varita y pistolas para luego hacer una aparicion cercana al hogar de la familia Lynch

En cuando aparecio en el lugar detecto inmediatamente un fuerte hechizo para desviar la atencion, pero no era nada para el, no necesitaba romperlo pues podia sortearlo y acercarse con calma, una varita en la mano izquierda y la Beretta en la derecha, listas para ser usadas

Se aproximo con calma al lugar, era una casa de dos pisos, no muy llamativa pero como varias casas magicas una cosa era como se veia por fuera y otra muy distinta como era por dentro

Harry lanzo un hechizo para bloquear el sonido de su pistola, no necesitaba silenciadores teniendo magia, lo cual agradecia pues consideraba una molestia el espacio extra que usaba el silenciador cuando tenia su arma enfundada en su cintura

Cuando se aproximo a la puerta del hogar, se preparo, era hora de la accion, balas y hechizos por igual volarian

De una patada entro al hogar, sorprendiendo a dos tipos vestidos con andrajosas ropas que comian pan y frutas en la estancia

El primero cayo con una bala en el pecho mientras que el segundo recibio una maldicion que causo que sus piernas colapsen para luego recibir una bala en la cabeza

No podia perder tiempo, por lo que rapidamente continuo explorando el hogar de los Lynch

Usando su capacidad de rastreo de lo oscuro como brujula, se guio por el hogar

"(Parece que estan arriba, estos imbeciles usan despreocupadamente los hechizos prohibidos para torturar a la gente, hace mas facil mi trabajo)" - penso mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras, pero al final de estas habia dos tipos mas

"¿¡Oye quien rayos e-" - un rayo azul lo mando a volar contra la pared algunos metros detras del quedando inconciente mientras el otro trato de sacar su varita pero una bala a su brazo y dos mas al pecho lo evitaron

Cuando subio las escaleras Harry lo remato con una bala al corazon, para luego mirar la habitacion de mas al fondo, cuya puerta se habia abierto revelando a un grupo de tipos con ropas igualmente andrajosas, detras de ellos habia una pareja que cuidaba a unos niños que se notaban temerosos

No habia necesidad de decir nada, tampoco les dejo, pues disparo las balas restantes del cargador, asesinando a todos los carroñeros

Enfundo la pistola y saco la otra, suponia que acabo con la mayoria, salvo el que estaba inconciente con una herida en la cabeza por mandarlo contra la pared, pero debia estar seguro antes de sacarle respuestas

Le hizo una señal a la temerosa familia, una señal facil de reconocer, una que preguntaba si habia alguien mas aparte de ellos vivos, pero estaban con demasiado miedo para responder, no los culpaba

Por lo que recurrio a su sentido para detectar cosas relacionadas con la magia oscura... Para su suerte, lo unico oscuro en el lugar era el mismo y el tipo que estaba detras suyo inconciente

Mas relajado, se acerco a la familia

"Tranquilos, no vengo a hacerles daño, al menos no a ustedes" - dijo mientras se acercaba - "¿Estan todos bien?" - pregunto mirando al hombre de la familia que comenzaba a mirarle

"S-si, llegaste a tiempo, no puedo imaginar que nos hubiesen hecho si no hubieses aparecido" - dijo temeroso

"Bueno, para el estandar de estos imbeciles, matarte a ti y a tu hijo y posiblemente violar a tu esposa, es bastante linda" - comento Harry mientras sacaba un cigarro - "Asi que tu eres el buscador del equipo Irlandes Aidan Lynch eh, te vi hace unos años en el torneo mundial de Quidditch" - comento el pelinegro

"Ehh, gracias, supongo" - dijo inseguro

"No te preocupes, en cualquier caso, esperaba que ellos atacasen, mas no sabia a quienes en particular, de no haber hecho un recorrido estos dias no habria encontrado a tu familia y marcar su residencia para realizar una aparicion cercana en caso de que fuesen los atacados" - menciono mientras la señora del jugador de Quidditch le miraba sorprendida

"¡Tu eres el tipo que trato de coquetearme hace dos dias!" - exclamo sorprendida

"Ahh si, pero solo lo hice para plantar una runa de seguimiento en tus ropas, si revisas la chaqueta que llevabas podras encontrarla" - comento sin darle mucha importancia aunque el buscador estaba molestandose

Harry por su parte fue a por el unico carroñero vivo, lo arrastro hasta la habitacion donde se hallaban los demas y le pidio a la mujer que llevase a sus hijos a otra habitacion, Aidan se quedo pues queria hacer pagar al desgraciado, no es como que le importase realmente que le sucedia al bastardo, de todas formas moriria

Un par de bofetadas fuertes bastaron para que el desgraciado recuperase la conciencia, naturalmente, al ver a Harry se volvio palido y parecia que un aroma algo rancio provenia de sus pantalones

"T-tu e-eres Potter" - murmuro temeroso mientras el Sr. Lynch miraba sorprendido al mago a su lado pues no le habia reconocido

"Ahhh, parece que soy algo famoso, imagino que los carroñeros conocen mi hermoso rostro en caso de que me vean y puedan avisar a los mortifagos para ganar puntos eh" - comento sonriendo con malicia - "Bien pedazo de alcornoque, esto es lo que pasara, tu me diras algo que amerite no destrozarte las piernas" - dijo sonriendo mientras apuntaba con su varita a la pierna derecha del carroñero

"¡No se nada importante lo juro!" - grito con miedo

Lastimosamente, esa excusa era muy vieja

Por lo que fiel a su palabra, susurro bombarda y tal como dice el hechizo una explosion pequeña pero lo suficientemente fuerte le volo la mayoria de la pierna

Luego de unos minutos Harry le presiono la garganta con el pie, mirandole friamente

"Bien imbecil, lo siguiente sera incluso mas doloroso, asi que sera mejor que hables, hablame de tus amigos, de quien recibes ordenes o de cuales son sus movimientos" - exigio mientras apuntaba a la otra pierna

"No se mucho, s-soy nuevo y era mi primer trabajo" - dijo a lo cual Harry comenzo a acercar su varita a la pierna izquierda la cual comenzaba a dejar una sensacion de quemazon provocando un dolor que se hacia mas doloroso mientras pasaban los segundos - "¡Solo se que un tipo llamado Scabior iba a realizar un trabajo en Liverpool para un hombre lobo que suele reunirse con los tipos enmascarados!" - dijo para luego ponerse a llorar mas

"¿Que tipo de trabajo?" - cuestiono Harry sin importarle que tanto llorase

"No lo se, he escuchado que ese hombre lobo le gusta raptar niños o niñas para formar su propio ejercito de licantropos o algo asi, ¡por favor debes parar la hemorragia estoy perdiendo mucha sangre!" - dijo viendo el pequeño charco de sangre

"Hmm ya veo" - dijo poniendose de pie y miro a Aidan - "¿Lo haces tu o yo?" - pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que saco su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza - "Al menos fue util, con esto me acerco un poco a atrapar a ese saco de pulgas" - comento mientras el jugador de Quidditch le miraba increludo - "Aidan, trata de no decirles mucho, pero si te piden la memoria de lo sucedido no pongas resistencia, da igual que sepan que fui yo o no, de todas formas el ministerio esta totalmente jodido y eventualmente tendre que ir alla" - dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse

Luego de salir del hogar de los Lynch desaparecio y poco despues los Aurores aparecieron, entre ellos Tonks que sonrio para si misma al ver los cadaveres, sabiendo quien fue el causante, por lo que tendria que tratar de interrogar ella misma a los familiares para manipular las memorias e interferir en la investigacion sin levantar sospechas

Harry volvio al piso franco que usaba y preparo sus cosas para volver al hogar de los Potter, desde donde prepararia su equipo para ir a Liverpool

Ancestral hogar Potter

Como siempre, Reifstal le esperaba sonriente al ver que su amo habia tenido exito

"Debo dirigirme hacia Liverpool lo mas pronto posible, envia dos elfos a preparar la casa de seguridad, comere alla, tomare un baño y preparare mis armas, esta vez llevare algo mas de potencia ya que creo que me encontrare con uno de los cabecillas de los carroñeros" - dijo mientras el jefe de los elfos de la familia Potter asentia

Esta se habia vuelto su rutina, iba de una ciudad a otra, solo se detenia en la casa principal de la familia para una comida y preparar su equipo para el siguiente trabajo

Apenas interactuaba con otros, no es como si realmente lo necesitase, despues de todo si no era algo que le ayudase a poner en jaque a Riddle y a sus fuerzas no le interesaba

Luego de bañarse se coloco una camisa negra con unos pantalones grises y botas de combate para luego dirigirse a la armeria, lugar donde habia una enorme coleccion de armas de todo tipo, desde modelos de espadas muy antiguas de la era del mito hasta armas de fuego de los ultimos dos siglos

Se acerco al deposito de municion y tomo varios algunos cargadores de pistola y salio

Con todo lo que necesitaba listo, volvio a la sala principal del hogar, donde Reifstal le esperaba con una carta

"Recien acaba de llegar amo, como usted me indico he revisado su contenido y parece de bastante importancia" - dijo entregandole la carta al pelinegro que comenzo a leerla

"Querido Harry, bla bla bla, la investigacion va con dificultades sobre Umbridge, pero la otra va bien, bla bla bla, ahhh, esto si es importante, Shackebolt deberia aprender de ir mas directo al grano en lugar de bersarme figurativamente el trasero, es buen elemento pero aun tiene que aprender algunas cosas" - comento sonriente - "Que bueno que esta carta llego antes de que partiese, asi que los hermanos Carrow tambien estaran en Liverpool eh, debere tener algo de cuidado, se que puedo capturarlos a todos pero debere tener mucho cuidado de no joderlo, de otra forma podrian superarme rapidamente si logran avisar a sus amigos" - dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba las armas en un bolso - "Reifstal, ten preparada la sala de operaciones en la casa de la bahia de Carbis, ademas enviale un mensaje a Moody que espere en Grimmauld Place para que lo lleven a la sala de operaciones que llevare un par de mortifagos en unos dias" - comento sonriente

"El señor Moody estara complacido" - dijo el elfo conociendo la personalidad del famoso cazador de mortifagos cuya pasion por ello era casi igual a la de su joven amo

"Posiblemente, bueno, es hora de partir, nos veremos en unos dias Reifstal" - dijo para luego desaparecer

Liverpool

Al aparecer en la casa de seguridad, vio por la ventana que a la distancia habia un parque y un rio, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en el area sur de la ciudad

No sabia cuanto demoraria en hallar a los Carrow o al llamado Scabior, por lo que recorreria la ciudad y marcaria sitios adecuados para realizar una aparicion rapida asi como algunos hechizos que le ayudarian a detectar actividad oscura

"Espero no pase mucho tiempo antes de obtener algo, es mejor cuando se en que momento atacaran en lugar de esperar sentado" - murmuro mirando hacia la calle - "Comere algo y dormire, sera bueno recorrer la ciudad desde temprano" - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina del apartamento

Al siguiente dia

El dia comenzo con algo de pereza, realmente no habia algo en particular por lo que moverse, el esperar no era precisamente algo que le gustase hacer, pero asi eran las cosas, esperar y cuando llegue el momento ir con todo

Luego del desayuno salio a recorrer la ciudad, le tomaria la mayoria del dia recorrer todo pero suponia que podia gastar el tiempo, la noticia de que otro grupo habia caido de carroñeros habia sido acabado debio ya haberles llegado

"(Supongo que Scabior estara mas protegido, probablemente al menos una decena o dos de carne de cañon acompañandole, el problema real es la presencia de los Carrow, la carta de Shackebolt no contenia informacion sobre que vendrian a hacer, por lo que no se si estaran junto al carroñero o iran por separado, aunque es probable que vayan juntos, despues de todo ellos tendran mas proteccion a su disposicion, de ser asi no necesitare al carroñero, le dire a Moody que les saque la informacion solo por que estoy seguro que ellos desearan estar lejos de ese anciano loco)" - penso sonriendo

Paso todo el dia recorriendo la ciudad, era lo una de las pocas cosas sobre todo ese asunto, hacia mucho turismo, visitaba tanto el lado magico como el Muggle de las ciudades que visitaba, marcaba los puntos de interes en un mapa asi como puntos a los que viajar rapidamente con hechizos de transportacion, asi si estaba en rango podria huir a cualquier lugar de ser necesario y planear un contra ataque

Cuando la noche cayo en la ciudad el habia terminado sus deberes, solo le aguardaba esperar, naturalmente sin saber cuanto llegarian sus objetivos se dedico a leer libros de hechizos y maldiciones asi como hacer ejercicio para mantener el excelente estado fisico que tenia

Pasaron varios dias sin que algo pasase, comenzaba a creer que le habian mentido y eso lo irritaba

"Hare chillar como una puerca al siguiente imbecil de ellos que atrape" - susurro con malicia

Si de verdad le habian engañado entonces habia perdido tiempo, tal vez el lugar no era el correcto, tal vez los carroñeros cambiaron la ubicacion al descubrir que sus chicos habian sido acabados o algo

Pero en ese instante la suerte le sonrio, vio un objeto cristalino hecho trizas, una de sus marcas habia sido activada

"Por fin es hora de trabajar" - susurro mientras tomaba un abrigo oscuro y enfundaba sus armas y varita para luego desaparecer

aparecio en la terraza de un hotel de diez pisos de alto en el centro de la ciudad, la razon de por que marco aquel lugar era mas que nada por la buena posicion que tenia para ver las calles

"Veamos, ¿donde estaran?" - susurro mirando hacia la calle, usando los lentes que tenia que le permitia usarlos como binoculares usando magia

Las calles de aquel sector estaban concurridas, probablemente por ser fin de semana

"Alli estan" - susurro mirando con una sonrisa - "Ya veo, eran los Carrow los que activaron la alarma" - dijo mientras los veia en uno de los techos de un edificio de menor altura - "Me pregunto a que han venido, ¿sera por ordenes de Riddle o por cuenta propia?... Es poco probable que no le hayan dicho que querian, sera mejor seguirles" - dijo al ver como estos desaparecieron

La magia de aparicion era algo que interesaba a muchos, pero tambien no habia mucho conocimiento al respecto, lo que no evitaba que muchos la usasen sin saber la verdad de tras tal acto de magia era que el mago o bruja hacia un agujero a la fabrica de realidad y pasaba a traves de dicho agujero antes de que se reparase a si mismo, de alli provenia el sonido de algo rompiendose cada vez que alguien lo usaba, tambien era la razon por la cual habia personas que al usar dicho truco perdian partes de su cuerpo

Solamente alguien que tuviera dicho conocimiento podria hacer uso del truco que Harry estaba usando, la fabrica de la realidad o mejor dicho la entidad del mundo no tardaba mas que unos cuantos segundos en reparar tal brecha, por lo que para seguir a los Carrow no tardo mas que dos segundos y llegar al mismo lugar

Por supuesto, Los hermanos Carrow hubiesen sido capaces de escucharle, pero unas cuantas runas lo evitaban, ademas ellos tenian algo mas importante que pensar en que eran seguidos de muy cerca

"(Perfecto, no me escucharon ni han sentido mi presencia tan cerca de ellos)" - penso sonriendo Potter - "(¿Sera mejor atraparlos ahora?, puedo leerles las mentes mas tarde y averiguar lo que planeaban, ademas aun debo ir a capturar al carroñero... decidido, estos dos se vienen conmigo)" - penso sonriendo sadicamente

Harry con cuidado saco su varita, los dos mortifagos estaban distraidos observando a los Muggle, algo planeaban sin duda, pero tenian caian en algo muy fatal para muchos magos... Confianza, creian que eran intocables, superiores, bueno todos los que seguian al señor oscuro solian pensar asi, especialmente por que los unicos magos que podrian superarles eran algunos de sus aliados y su propio amo

"Desmaius" - dijo mientras dejaba inconciente a la hermana del que atrapo en una llave de estrangulacion - "Otro defecto es que en general, los magos dan asco en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿que opinas Amicus?, ah cierto, no puedes hablar por que ya estas inconciente" - dijo mientras dejaba que se golpease contra el suelo - "¡Reifstal!" - el elfo en jefe de la servidumbre de la familia Potter aparecio y miro a los cuerpos frente a su amo

"Una esplendida caceria sin duda mi amo" - dijo sonriendo con malicia, despues de todo era sabido como los magos oscuro solian tratar a las otras razas de seres incluyendo a los elfos domesticos, saber que pagaban con sangre era un placer especial incomparable

"Llevalos a la sala de operaciones, mantenlos inconcientes hasta que regrese y dile a Mina que avise a Moody para que se vaya preparando" - ordeno sonriendo

Reifstal desaparecio junto a los Carrow, Harry sonreia victorioso, habia dado un golpe tal vez no devastador, pero seguro entorpecia y reducia un poco la capacidad de accion que los mortifagos tenian

"Ahora a esperar al otro" - dijo desapareciendo del lugar, volviendo al piso franco

Para su suerte, las cosas no habian salido mal con esa captura, pero tambien sabia que las cosas se pondrian mucho mas dificiles, en cuanto supiesen que los Carrow habian fallado cual sea la mision que tenian, que ademas habian caido en las manos de Harry y posiblemente los planes que tenian estaban comprometidos, Voldemort y sus seguidores actuarian con mas cuidado y astucia y por supuesto, mas crueldad, por que si Tom Riddle era algo, era un mal nacido con una vena vengativa igual o mas grande que Harry

Por supuesto, la noticia de la caida de los Carrow tambien ayudaria a levantar un poco la moral, con algo de suerte, Harry pensaba que habria mas gente dispuesta a pelear, pero eso seria pedir demasiado, la voluntad de ponerse de pie y actuar por lo que era correcto era algo que pocos tenian, mas aun en esos tiempos

"Tomare una taza de cafe mientras, con algo de suerte aparece esta noche" - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina a prepararse el liquido adrenalinico

Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzaria a salir dentro de poco, Harry temia que por haber capturado a los Carrow y que ellos no completasen lo que sea que tenian que hacer el infeliz carroñero no fuese a aparecer

"Maldicion, si es asi tendre que sacarles informacion a los Carrow solamente, esperaba hacerme con ese payaso para tener mas con que trabajar pero si no aparece enton-" - varias alarmas sonaron - "Parece que varios vinieron, las alarmas corresponden a las zona norte de la ciudad, deben ser varios si tantas alarmas sonaron, creo que esta vez las cosas no seran tan impecables como la anterior" - dijo tomando su abrigo y armas - "Creo que tambien llevare las runas explosivas, si tengo que pelear seran utiles" - dijo mientras se acercaba a su bolso y sacaba una pequeña bolsa que guardo en su abrigo

Con todo listo, era momento de comenzar por lo que se transporto al area de Kirby

"Este lugar es un area residencial en su mayoria, me pregunto que vendra a hacer aqui" - dijo mientras caminaba por la calle - "No estan muy lejos, pero si son varios, tal vez una o dos decenas ademas de que estan esparcidos por todo el lugar... espera un segundo, ¡mierda seguramente planean matar o secuestrar a las personas de aqui!" - exclamo comenzando a correr mientras desenfundaba su varita y pistola

No tardo mucho en encontrar a los primeros carroñeros, los cuales cayeron de inmediato con un hechizo y una bala, solo habia uno a quien queria llevarse y podia sentir que de todos los carroñeros esparcidos por el lugar, habia solo un grupo un poco mas numeroso que el resto

"(Se encuentra en el norte, primero debo acabar con los que estan aqui antes de ir hacia alla, espero no tardar mucho)" - penso mientras corria

"¡Es el!" - grito uno de los carroñeros

Los hechizos no tardaron en volar, aturdidores y peligrosos se dirigian a Harry que los evadio y respondio rapidamente lanzando hechizos que al impactar en los carroñeros provocaba heridas de cortes profundos o les causaba maldiciones de necrosis instantanea o que el nivel de acido corporal aumentase y se derritiesen

Pero habia un problema mayor, debido a que Harry habia atacado tan rapido, los carroñeros no tuvieron tiempo de implantar en el area hechizos para que los Muggle no vieran lo que sucedia, de momento no eran vistos por que aun era temprano, pero eso cambiaria una vez alguno hiciera alguna tonteria

"BOMBARDA" - siempre puedes contar con un idiota que hace lo que menos quieres que pase

El hechizo impacto en un automovil que estallo rapidamente, el pelinegro se fastidio debido a que eso atraeria la atencion de los residentes del lugar y no sabia si habia magos entre ellos, pero no importaba, debia concentrarse rapidamente en acabar a los restantes

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Sera preferible que si ven algo me vean a mi disparando en lugar de a ellos lanzar rayos desde varitas" - susurro mientras guardaba su varita y recargaba la pistola para luego sacar otra - "Tendre que pelear como Muggle, no sera la primera vez pero si no acabo rapido las cosas se podran complicar, ademas seguro escucharon el ruido de ese auto volar en pedazos" - dijo mirando el vehiculo a la vez que en las casas varias luces comenzaban a verse en el interior de las casas

Debia moverse rapido, aun le quedaban unos cuantos carroñeros antes de moverse a donde estaban los otros

Por supuesto, el ruido de la lucha llamo la atencion de los cercanos que comenzaron a apresurarse a cumplir lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, el siguiente grupo que Harry encontro estaban ingresando a distintas casas

"Oh no, no los dejare" - dijo comenzando a disparar a los mas cercanos que cayeron rapidamente

Olvida la nocion de no llamar la atencion, era mas importante evitar que lograsen su cometido

La velocidad de las balas eran mas rapidas que la velocidad a la que ellos lograban pronunciar un hechizo, esa ventaja permitia que lograse eliminarlos rapidamente, el problema era que algunos lograron introducirse en las casas

"maldicion" - dijo mientras corria a la casa mas cercana

Para cuando alcanzo al carroñero el sostenia a un niño que parecia entraria en Hogwarts el proximo año y ambos desaparecieron sin que Harry lograse hacer algo

El sonido de un llanto llamo la atencion del pelinegro, al mirar a un costado vio a una mujer llorar sobre el cuerpo de un hombre herido, seguramente eran los padres, razon por la cual Harry se acerco y con un vial que hizo beber al hombre ignorando las palabras de la mujer

"Lo lamento, no fui lo suficientemente rapido" - dijo retirandose mientras el hombre sorprendido se reponia

Aun podia sentir la presencia de otros carroñeros a algo de distancia, los otros que estaban en el lugar ya habian huido luego de atrapar jovenes Muggle que posiblemente tenian capacidad para usar magia

Harry se transporto al lado norte del area, apareciendo en medio de una calle con varias casas quemandose

Para su horror, pudo escuchar el grito de varias personas, mayoritariamente mujeres que rogaban que no se llevasen a sus niños o que no se las llevasen o mataran, asi como tambien pudo ver como varios sacaban a niños a las calles que miraban aterrados a los carroñeros sin saber que ocurria

Harry sabia que las cosas serian duras, pero ver tal paisaje, el aroma de gente quemandose comenzaba a esparcirse asi como el sonido de llanto y risas

Lo unico que pudo hacer era guardar su pistola y sacar su varita mientras que en su mano derecha una flama carmesi aparecia

"IGNIS: CRIMSON FLAME" - el grito llamo la atencion de los carroñeros

Pero varios fueron victimas de bolas de fuego carmesi que impactaron de forma brutal quemandoles

"ES POTTER, TOMEN A LOS NIÑOS Y LLEVENSELOS A GRAYBACK" - escucho gritar a uno que tenia el cabello largo, Harry sonrio, supuso que ese era a quien buscaba - "Desmaius" - dijo mientras el rayo rojizo impactaba en el carroñero que quedo inconciente

Varios lograron escapar, llevandose a mujeres jovenes y otras que posiblemente eran de la misma edad que Tonks asi como a niños que aun no alcanzaban la adolecencia

Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, las flamas de Harry eran veloces y mortales, todos los que fueron alcanzado por sus llamas cayeron muerto

Luego de minutos ya no quedaba oposicion, por lo que Harry alzo su mano donde la flama carmesi se volvio naranja y lentamente todas las llamas que asolaban los hogares se reunieron en su palma para luego desaparecer

Con la situacion ya en control, Potter cayo arrodillado, cansado ligeramente

"Aun toma una gran cantidad de energia usar las llamas, pero voy mejorando" - dijo serio mientras veia como los niños y mujeres que logro evitar que se llevasen se reunian salvo por una que se le acerco

"¿Eres Potter cierto?" - pregunto insegura

La chica tenia largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel ligeramente palida, vestia un pijama consistente de unos shorts rosa y una playera sin mangas blanco

"¿Quien eres?" - dijo pasando al lado de ella mientras se acercaba al carroñero inconciente

"Mi nombre es Penelope Clearwater, estudie en Hogwarts desde el año 87 al 94" - dijo mirando al pelinegro que miraba con frialdad al carroñero

"Ahh, te recuerdo, fuiste una de las afectadas durante el incidente de la camara secreta" - dijo deteniendose

"Ehh si, fui una de las victima jeje... De todas formas, ¿podrias explicarme por que estos tipos atacaron?" - pregunto mirando al unico de los atacantes que aun respiraba

"No lo se, atacaron tambien el lado sur de esta area, pero no logre acabar con todos, igual que aqui se llevaron a unos jovenes, aunque no se por que planeaban llevarse mujeres adultas" - dijo serio - "Solo se que tenian ordenes de llevarle a los niños a Grayback, seguramente con la intencion de infectarlos con el veneno del hombre lobo, las mujeres tal vez para usarlas para sus propias perversiones o como incubadoras, tal vez en rituales oscuros que requieran sacrificios o algo asi, le sacare a este imbecil y a los hermanos Carrow la informacion" - dijo mirando peligrosamente al carroñero - "¿Tu vives aqui?" - pregunto mirando el area

"Si, bueno supongo que tendre que mudarme ahora o volver a casa de mis padres" - comento - "Mi casa fue una de las que incendiaron, pero me preocupan mas los niños, algunos comenzaban a dar muestras de magia accidental" - comento mirando a los jovenes que aun lloraban mirando hacia sus hogares mientras que otros lloraban en brazos de sus padres que habian logrado sobrevivir lo suficiente hasta que Harry extinguiese las flamas - "Fue sorprendente eso que hiciste para apagar las llamas" - dijo con admiracion

"He podido controlar las llamas desde joven, me costo mucho lograr aprender a manejarlas" - replico el joven mientras en su dedo indice una pequeña flama aparecia - "Sera mejor irme, pronto llegaran los aurores y no se cuantos estan en el bolsillo de los mortifagos, cuidate Clearwater" - dijo mientras levantaba en sus hombros al carroñero

"¡Espera!... Si decidiese pelear contra ellos, ¿como podria buscarte?" - pregunto mirando al ojiverde

"Yo peleo solo" - dijo alejandose unos pasos - "Pero si de verdad quieres hacer ayudar a acabar con ellos, busca a la familia Weasley o Longbottom y hablares de lo sucedido" - dijo para luego desaparecer

La ex estudiante se quedo en silencio, observo como los que fueron salvados por Potter lloraban de alegria pero tambien de tristeza pues perdieron amigos y seres queridos, observo los cuerpos de los carroñeros que aun ardian con las flamas liberadas por el joven mago

Las cosas parecia que serian asi, se pregunto cuantas veces se repetiria tal escenario... habia tomado una decision, pero primero debia cambiarse de ropa, esperaba que no todo se haya incendiado

Casa de seguridad, Bahia de Carbis

La razon de tener un hogar en una zona tan alejada era simple, si bien normalmente era para ocultarse, tambien servia para llevar e interrogar o torturar mejor dicho a los enemigos para sacarles informacion

Por supuesto, tambien estaba la opcion de revisar sus mentes pero eso no era divertido

Harry aparecio y dejo caer el cuerpo del carroñero el cual arrastro hacia el sotano permitiendo que se golpee contra los peldaños, alli vio a Reifstal que observaba a los Carrow atados a una plataforma metalica y en las paredes varios instrumentos, desde escalpelos pequeños hasta sierras y martillos de gran tamaño

"Amarra a este tambien" - Dijo llamando la atencion del elfo que asintio y con un chasquido de sus dedos el cuerpo se elevo y fue llevado a la plataforma donde fue amarrado de brazos y piernas - "Deja un boligrafo magico y una libreta de notas para que leer con detalle todo lo que digan mas tarde, ve a por Moody, es hora" - dijo mientras se acercaba al muro con herramientas al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros

Unos segundos despues aparecio ojo loco, quien al ver a los Carrow sonrio sadicamente

"Vaya, cuando esa elfa hablo de que capturarias mortifagos no esperaba a los hermanos Carrow, infelices, fueron dificiles capturar la primera vez" - dijo mirando a los inconcientes - "¿Quien es ese?" - pregunto al ver al carroñero

"Se llama Scabior, trabaja con los carroñeros, lo atrape mientras el y sus amigos secuestraban mujeres y niños hace unos minutos, lastimosamente se me escaparon varios y asesinaron a varios Muggle en el proceso" - dijo tomando un mazo que parecia algo pesado incluso para el - "Los Carrow fueron mas sencillos, no me vieron venir, si Shackebolt hubiese tardado mas en avisar tal vez no los habria visto llegar, corrimos con suerte esta vez" - comento poniendose al lado del antiguo auror

"Kingsley es buen elemento, estuve hablando ayer con el, me dijo que consiguio la informacion al conseguir atrapar a uno de los que trabajan en el area de lo indecible" - dijo serio

"No pense que se arriesgaria a tal extremo, pero dio buenos resultados"- comento serio - "¿Con quien quieres comenzar?" - pregunto

"Empecemos con ese idiota, los Carrow tienen estomago debil" - dijo sonriendo

Harry se coloco al lado izquierdo de Scabior y con el mazo le aplasto la mano, provocando que despertase gritando junto a los Carrow que estaban desorientados

Amicus al ver a Harry iba a gritarle pero vio a Alastor a su lado y se cayo temeroso

"Ojo loco" - susurro temerosa Alecto

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermanos Carrow, no los veia desde que hicimos esa redada a su mansion de Edimburgo tantos años atras" - dijo sonriendo con sadismo

"Infeliz, ¡pagaras por lo que le hiciste a nuestros primos!" - grito Alecto enfurecida

"Tal vez pero primero ustedes pagaran por todos aquellos a los que asesinaron y torturaron" - dijo Moody serio

"Bien, ahora que los saludos terminaron, no se molesten en usar magia, esas piezas metalicas que los tienen amarrados son hechas por los elfos, bloquean la magia, ahora tu Scabior, deja de llorar imbecil de mierda" - dijo mirando al carroñero que le miraba temeroso- "Dime y no trates de mentir por que lo sabre infeliz, ¿que pretendian al secuestrar a niños y mujeres?" - cuestiono

"¡No le digas nada o el señor oscuro te torturara de formas que no podras imaginar!"- exclamo Amicus

"Moody, si fueses tan amable de hacer que cierren el pico y esperen su turno" - dijo Harry a lo cual el viejo mago asintio

"Crucio" - la maldicion favorita de muchos mortifagos era usada en su contra, la ironia era suficiente para hacer sonreir a Alastor, pero tambien lo hacia por que le encantaba

"Bien pedazo de mierda, habla o te destrozo la otra mano" - advirtio seriamente

"Teniamos que llevarle los niños y mujeres a Grayback, pero otros serian utilizados para formar una especie de escuadron que siguiese toda orden de los mortifagos asi como algunas de las mujeres serian para nosotros" - respondio esperando que Harry no le hiciese mas daño

Harry apago su cigarro, la respuesta le agrado menos de lo que esperaba aunque suponiese que esa seria

"¿Donde esta Grayback?" - pregunto

"No lo se, por favor no me hagas daño" - dijo temeroso

No le agrado la respuesta, puede que dijese la verdad pero un poco de dolor ayuda a incentivar a decir la verdad, solo por si acaso

Los Carrow escucharon el grotesco sonido del impacto entre el metal y los huesos de la mano derecha, el cual Harry impacto repetidamente destrozando todo el brazo

"Bien, ¿quieres decirme la verdad o debo destrozarte el otro brazo?" - cuestiono serio ignorando el llanto del carroñero

"N-no lo se... Grayback... siempre esta de un... lugar a otro" - dijo mientras comenzaba a toser algo de sangre - "Pero a los niños... debiamos llevarlos a una especie de bosque" - dijo esperando que de alguna forma le permitan irse con vida

"¿Que bosque, donde?" - cuestiono sabiendo que podria ser una pista importante

"El bosque de Dean, cerca de una capilla" - respondio

"¡Estas muerto basura!" - grito Alecto

"¡Calla a la perra Moody!" - dijo a lo cual el anciano mago le lanzo un crucio tambien - "¿Solo alli?, ¿no hay otro lugar?" - pregunto Harry a lo cual Scabior nego moviendo la cabeza - "Bien, entonces hablame sobre los carroñeros, ¿cuantos son y donde se ocultan?" - cuestiono mientras apretaba su agarre en el mazo intimidando al carroñero

"No se cuantos somos exactamente, siempre llegan mas y mas idiotas que quieren ganar algo de dinero, somos una suerte de mercenarios que aprovechamos el momento" - dijo temeroso - "Generalmente estamos cerca de alguno de los tipos que llevan mascaras, el circulo interno para que nos paguen a cambio de algun trabajo" - respondio

"¿Tu solo estabas con Grayback o con alguien mas?" - pregunto serio

"No, a veces iba con uno que generalmente estaba en el ministerio, Malfoy creo que se llamaba" - dijo mientras Harry sonreia

"N-no dig-gas nada" - dijo Amicus adolorido por la maldicion

"Dime, ¿lo veias alli solamente?" - cuestiono

"Si, nunca permitio que fuese a su casa, pensaba que seguramente me robaria sus cosas" - dijo a lo cual Harry dejo salir una carcajada

"¿Algo mas?" - pregunto pero no recibio respuesta

Potter dejo salir un suspiro y luego le golpeo la cabeza repetidamente hasta volverlo una masa sanguinolienta e irreconocible

Alecto vomito producto del dolor por el cruciatus y ver lo que era el craneo del carroñero

"Eso fue brutal" - comento Alastor mirando sin darle mucha importancia a lo que Harry acababa de hacer

"Si bueno, me dijo todo lo importante que sabia, sabemos donde encontrar posiblemente a Grayback, habra que investigar el lugar, necesitare algo de ayuda pero despues discutimos eso" - comento mientras dejaba el mazo apoyado a un costado y tomaba otra herramienta

"¿Que es eso?" - pregunto al ver el objeto en manos de Harry

"Esto es una sierra, los cortara en partes" - dijo sonriendo - "Bien, hermanos Carrow, mientras mas rapido hablen mas rapido se mueren" - comento sonriendo - "Entonces, ¿donde estan todas sus residencias?" - cuestiono

"No te diremos nada aun cuando nos cortes" - dijo Alecto

"Bueno, si tu lo dices, Amicus veamos cuantos trozos de tu hermana son necesarios para que hables" - dijo activando la sierra cuyo filo comenzo a girar

La sangre comenzo a saltar en todas direcciones, Moody se alejo unos pasos pero estaba impresionado por la cantidad de liquido vital que salia, pocos hechizos lograban que tal cantidad saliese

Harry comenzo cortando los dedos de los pies, luego le corto la mitad del pie, luego le corto hasta el tobillo y asi sucesivamente hasta que llego a la entre pierna

"DETENTE POR FAVOR" - grito Amicus aterrado por lo que acababa de ver y por la cantidad de sangre que su hermana apenas conciente habia derramado y que le manchaba tambien - "Te lo dire, todas las propiedades que poseemos pero por favor no le hagas mas daño" - imploro

"Viste eso Moody, tiene afecto por su hermana jajajajajaja" - comento burlon el pelinegro - "Pero ya que cooperas esta bien, cerrare su herida" - dijo mientras su mano se cubria de una gran flama naranja

El aroma a carne cocida era horrible, mas aun ver la herida

"Habla Carrow, tus propiedades y quienes pueden entrar en ellas" - ordeno Alastor

"Mi familia no tiene mucha fortuna, ademas de la mansion que asaltaron hace años tenemos dos residencias mas, una en Manchester que usamos nosotros y otra en Belfast que es para nuestras sobrinas Flora y Hestia" - dijo lamentandose

"Ahh, las gemelas de Slytherin, las recuerdo, espero cuando escuchen de sus muertes recuerden la conversacion que tuvimos antes de que me fuera de la escuela, seria una lastima tener que ir a por ellas" - comento Harry de manera oscura

"Por favor Potter, se que no tengo derecho a implorar, pero ellas son inocentes, nunca les hemos enseñado nada de las artes oscuras, son solo dos niñas como cualquier otra maga de su estatus de sangre, nada mas" - rogo mirando al ojiverde

"No las asesine como al resto de Slytherin la noche que ustedes mataron a Dumbledore y no lo hare ahora, pero no tengas muchas esperanzas, de ellas dependera si viven muchos años o pocos" - respondio serio - "Ahora, quiero que me hables sobre las propiedades de tus amigos mortifagos, todas las que sepas, si te atreves a ocultar una mas que sea... bueno, tu hermana tiene otra pierna, dos brazos y mucha piel" - comento sonriendo mientras la metalica hoja sangrienta giraba

Los siguientes minutos Amicus dijo todo, no guardo nada, nunca penso que Potter podia ser tan cruel como su amo... No, era peor, el señor oscuro siempre mantenia su compostura y no se rebajaba, incluso si cuando estaba enojado lanzaba crucio a diestra y siniestra

Pero Potter, el actuaba mas como un Muggle que como mago, verlo cubierto con la sangre de su hermana era horrible, habia participado en actos horribles de distintas calañas pero lo que hacia aquel chiquillo era peor por que no lo hacia por una creencia ni nada, solo lo hacia por verlos sufrir

Luego de minutos se mantuvo un poco de silencio, Amicus dijo todo lo que sabia sobre las residencias, Moody observo la libreta magica en la que se anotaba todo, habria que comparar mas tarde la informacion con la que tenian sus compañeros de la orden

"Bien, solo queda una cosa por preguntar y quiero que prestes atencion Amicus" - dijo Harry serio - "Dinos, ¿algunas vez el payaso de tu amo ha tenido una copa en su poder que la trataba como si fuese lo mas delicado del mundo?" - pregunto

Moody sabia a que copa se referia, la que alguna vez poseyo Helga Huffelpuff, uno de los restantes horrocrux que poseia el amo de los mortifagos

"No, nunca lo vi con algo asi, no se que tipo de copa sea pero al menos en las reuniones el jamas tuvo algo asi en su posesion, si es algo importante lo debe de tener oculto en algun lugar del que nadie sepa" - respondio viendo el rostro decepcionado de Harry

"Suponia que seria asi, seria mucho pedir que ese imbecil le confie tal cosa importante a uno de sus lacayos" - comento el pelinegro - "Moody gracias por asistir, no es necesario que te quedes a ver el resto, pero lleva la libreta para que los otros comparen la informacion de las propiedades con la que ya tienen" - dijo mirando al ex auror

"Si, ya he tenido suficientes visceras por un dia, pero por curiosidad, ¿que haras con ellos?" - pregunto a lo cual Harry sonrio

"Bueno, pensaba en repartir en trozos el cuerpo de ambos y enviarlos a los hogares de todos los idiotas con una nota que diga que los visitare pronto solo para instigar tanto miedo como pueda" - dijo a lo cual Moody sonrio

"Seguro mas de uno se hace en los pantalones" - comento para luego desaparecer

"Bueno Amicus, es hora de empezar, ya empece algo con tu hermana asi que acabare, luego sigues tu" - dijo mientras activaba la sierra

Los gritos de Amicus sonaron por largo tiempo, hasta que fueron ahogados por su propia sangre

Dos dias despues/Mansion Malfoy

Era un nublado dia, a pesar de cuan temprano era se podia ver claramente que el sol no saldria

Lucius tomo una ducha y se vistio formalmente, le esperaba un dia de trabajo en el ministerio para asegurar que todo vaya como siempre debio ser

Pero al llegar a la estancia vio a su elfo Dobby llevar una caja

"¿Que es eso?" - pregunto extrañado, no recordaba que fuese a recibir un mensaje o regalo de nadie, aun no era navidad

"Esto estaba fuera del hogar amo Malfoy, Dobby lo se acerco a verle y vio que decia que era para usted y la señora Malfoy" - respondio el elfo que se notaba habia sido maltratado seriamente

"Dejalo ahi y ve a preparar el desayuno inutil" - ordeno mientras se acercaba a la caja que abrio con un movimiento de su varita

El fuerte aroma que salio de ella era desagradable, al revisar su contenido se espanto, dentro de la caja estaban las cabezas descompuestas de los hermanos Carrow con una nota que decia

 **Nos vemos pronto**

Fin del capitulo


	40. La noche de las bestias

"¿Sucede algo mi señor?" – pregunto Reifstal al ver a Harry sonreír mientras dejaba un par de cartas sobre la mesa

"No mucho, la carta de Gringotts la envió Ragnok, debido a que asesine al actual cabeza de la familia Carrow durante época de guerra, se considera que ahora todo lo que poseían me pertenece, naturalmente nadie mas que el circulo de alegres personas de Tom y yo sabemos esto" – comento riendo – "Es probable que Ragnok haya movido algunos hilos para lograr esto, de todas formas esto me da una ventaja exclusiva, la familia Malfoy gusta de hacer fiestas de gala durante navidad y todas las familias de renombre van, tengo una idea sobre como entrar allí, pero necesito un poco mas de información antes" – hablo sonriendo con calma – "Pero no es eso lo que me tiene feliz, lo que me tiene así en realidad es que ha dado frutos el haber gastado la mitad de la fortuna familiar en poner a Gringgots dentro de mi bolsillo" – comento sonriendo con maldad

"Me había preguntado que se proponía al hacer eso, supongo el riesgo valió la pena" – comento el elfo a lo cual Harry asintió

"Valió toda la pena, sin saberlo Tom puso un Horrocrux para mi en bandeja de plata, ahora solo debo hallar el ultimo y podre poner en marcha un plan para ganar todo" – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

"Ya veo… ¿Pero entonces de quien proviene la otra carta?" – pregunto al ver la carta sin un sello distintivo ni nada que indicase algo

"Oh esa… lo siento pero no puedo decirlo, pero es alguien que me puede perjudicar bastante, pero por suerte me ha dado carta blanca para hacer todo a mi alcance para eliminar a los mortifagos y su líder" – comento mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercaba a una mesa donde había una botella de whisky de 20 años y se sirvió un trago – "Por ahora mi buen amigo, brindemos por la caza de esta noche… ¡Salud!" – y de un viaje bebió el contenido del vaso

CAPITULO 34: LA NOCHE DE LAS BESTIAS

Grimmauld Place, ancestral hogar de los Black/ 2 horas después

Harry observaba con calma el reloj, pronto marcaria las 6 de la tarde, frente a el un mapa de un lugar con múltiples marcas

"Bien eso debería cubrir todo lo necesario, el resto dependerá de ellos mismos" – murmuro – "¡Kreacher! – exclamo y el elfo apareció rápidamente

"¿Qué puede Kreacher hacer por el amo Black?" – pregunto el elfo mirando a Harry

"Necesito que lleves el bolso que deje en el estudio hace dos días en mi habitación y trae las dagas de plata" – ordeno a lo cual el elfo fue a cumplir con su cometido volviendo en menos de 2 minutos

Harry comenzó a contar las dagas, suficientes para que al menos cada miembro que fuese a luchar junto a el llevase tres

Lastimosamente no todos los miembros de la orden estarían presentes, los profesores debían mantenerse en Hogwarts en caso de que hubiese un ataque sorpresivo, así como varios aliados ocultos no podrían proveer ayuda debido a que en cuanto lo hagan se pondrían en peligro y con Voldemort aun teniendo tanto poder a su favor era mejor guardar esos recursos para un momento decisivo

Aunque seguía contando con la mitad de la orden mas un escuadrón de aurores liderados por Shackebolt y Tonks, por lo que esperaba fuese suficiente

Era realista, en el mejor de los casos mas de alguno tendría que lidiar con la maldición de hombre lobo, como Lupin, pero en estos momentos era mas útil que siguiesen con vida a que muriesen

Mientras meditaba sintió una perturbación, habían comenzado a llegar los miembros de la orden del fénix, siendo los primeros la familia Weasley pero no en su totalidad, faltando solamente los mas jóvenes y Charlie y Percy, pero a cambio traían a una invitada que Harry no esperaba

La joven tenia una belleza unica, parecia que un angel habia bajado y estaba ante el, vestida con una camisa color crema y pantalones azules

"Gabrielle" – susurro sorprendido al verla junto a Fleur

"Hola Harry" – dijo la joven sonriendo al ver de nuevo al pelinegro

"¿Qué haces aquí?… Deberías estar en Francia, a salvo" – dijo con seriedad

La forma en que hablo no agrado mucho a la joven Veela, pero era entendible, aunque Fleur por otro lado

"No seas así con ella, hemos tratado de que vuelva a casa con mama y papa, pero ella insiste en quedarse tan cerca de ti como es posible" – comento la nueva señora Weasley

"El lugar mas peligroso para estar es cerca mío" – comento Harry volviendo a mirar el mapa – "Ni por un segundo pienses en que vendrás con nosotros Gabrielle esta noche, te quedaras aquí a salvo y no habrá discusión sobre ello" – dijo ignorando la mirada de la joven que asintió

"Harry, no seas así con la pequeña, ella ha tenido que soportar mucho desde el ataque de la boda de Bill y Fleur" – dijo Molly en tono de reproche

"Estoy consiente de ello, por eso mismo estoy siendo así, no la expondré al peligro de una situación en la que ya de por si los que vamos a ir no tenemos mucha oportunidad de regresar con vida siendo el mejor caso en parámetros aceptables que mas de alguno termine con la maldición de hombre lobo o sin alma, por no mencionar posibles daños físicos" – dijo mirando el mapa

"Harry, se que dijiste en la ultima reunión que iríamos a asaltar un lugar donde habría varios hombres lobo, pero por la forma que hablas diría que no es lo único que nos espera, ¿cierto?" – cuestiono el patriarca de la familia de cabellera roja

"Has dado en el clavo, pero no solo son bestias lo que hay allí, hay algo mas peligroso y es de origen Muggle, pero explicare todo esto en cuanto lleguen los demás" – dijo con seriedad

El ambiente no era el mejor, Harry se quedo sentado pensando en formas de hacer que tantos como pudiese sobrevivan, además de pensar en los siguientes planes para continuar debilitando a la facción de Voldemort, mientras que la familia Weasley se dispersaba para pasar el tiempo

Pocos minutos después aparecieron Remus junto a Tonks, seguidos de Shakebolt y Moody acompañados de un grupo 15 de aurores que estaban vendados de los ojos, pero al quitarse las vendas se sorprendieron al ver a Potter, para luego recibir la llegada de Hestia Jones y algunos otros a quienes no reconoció

"Bien, son todos, los demás no se podrán unir a nosotros por una u otra razón, damas y caballeros, comenzaremos a planear el asalto y lo que diré es… ¿Qué necesita auror?" – pregunto al ver como un auror levantaba la mano

"Disculpe señor Potter, ¿pero no debería ser el señor Moody o Shackebolt quienes den las instrucciones?, ellos son por obvias razones quienes mas acción han visto o experimentado en sus carnes" – dijo el auror pero la mirada de Harry lo comenzaba a intimidar

"No dudo de la habilidad de ambos nombrados, pero la razón por la que yo estoy dando las instrucciones es por dos razones, la primera es que yo soy el líder de la orden del fénix y la segunda y autentica razón es por que yo estuve hasta ayer haciendo vigilancia constante, por tanto solo yo podría dar el mejor plan debido a que conozco mejor el lugar" – dijo serio mirando al auror que asintió – "Bien, con eso dicho comenzare por hablar de las desventajas que enfrentaremos" – dijo con seriedad viendo a los presentes – "La primera desventaja es la cantidad a la que enfrentamos, además de hombres lobo, también enfrentaremos Inferí y Dementores, por lo que hechizos como el Patronus y demás serán útiles, lo segundo es que ellos tienen la ventaja de terreno, conocen perfectamente el entorno, cosas que el mapa no podría indicar así como el edificio al que debemos entrar, por tanto no debemos separarnos por mucho, tercero el interior del edificio en el cual todo hechizo de fuego o que pueda provocar una explosión esta terminantemente prohibido" – indico completamente serio sobre lo ultimo

"Habías mencionado antes que había una razón relacionada a los Muggle" – comento Arthur

"Así es, esa razón es por que el lugar es una planta de energía nuclear, no se si alguno de los presentes sabrá que significa eso así que lo diré de esta forma, la energía nuclear es algo sumamente peligroso, a tal grado que los Muggle lo usan para crear artefactos que en cosa de segundos podrían destruir las ciudades mas grandes en cosa de segundos, debido a ello, una vez dentro de la planta queda completamente prohibido hechizos que puedan provocar una explosión, de otra forma es probable que todo estalle y no quedara ni rastro de nuestros cadáveres" – comento para luego tomar una daga de plata – "Ahora, como sabrán los hombre lobo son débiles ante la plata, por ello quiero que cada uno tome tres dagas y las lleven consigo, así al menos podrán defenderse si se acercan demasiado" – comento mientras los presentes tomaban las dagas

"¿Algo mas?" – pregunto Alastor

"Si, pueden usar el medio que deseen, magia de cualquier tipo, ya conocen los peligros mas importantes que enfrentaremos, el resto es cosa de ustedes, pero les aseguro esto, si salimos victoriosos daremos un golpe duro a ya saben quien, ya que le quitaríamos virtualmente toda chance de alianza con las tribus de hombre lobo repartidas por Europa, por ahora descansen, si quieren comer Kreacher les preparara algo, partiremos en 45 minutos, en un rato mas Kreacher repartirá unos frascos con pociones, tomen dos, les ayudara a recuperar la magia perdida en cuanto se cansen en el combate, pero al final sentirán el cuerpo extremadamente cansado y querrán dormir mucho" – indico ante lo cual todos asintieron

Harry salió seguido de Arthur, Moody y Lupin, mientras los demás se preparaban o comían algo antes de partir

"Remus, tengo una medicina especial para ti en mi habitación, quiero que la bebas" – dijo subiendo las escaleras

"No hará falta Harry, ya tome mi medicina, te aseguro que la luna llena de hoy no será problema" – aseguro el ex profesor

"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero tengo entendido que Grayback te convirtió, por tanto es tu alfa, no quiero mas complicaciones de las necesarias, además esta formula la hice siguiendo instrucciones del diario de mama" – dijo lo cual sorprendió a los tres mayores

"No sabia que Lily estuviese investigando sobre licantropía" – comento Arthur

"Ella quería ayudar a Remus debido a que si bien el tomaba la medicina para no perder la razón, había veces en las que esta no tenia tanto efecto y se convertía, por tanto ella comenzó a investigar y desarrollar una poción que al menos durante la luna llena te permita tener control total y sea completamente decisión tuya si te conviertes o no, pero tuvo que detener esa investigación en cuanto se ocultaron debido a que Tom los comenzó a buscar, pasando todo su tiempo buscando el ritual que uso para salvarme aquella noche, por ello decidí terminar la formula usando como base las notas que ella dejo" – relato mientras llegaban a la habitación del pelinegro

Harry le dio un vial de color carmesí a Remus, que luego de unos segundos lo bebió para luego tener que recostarse debido a un mareo

"Debería pasar dentro de unos minutos, por ahora descansa" – dijo mientras el comenzaba a prepararse

"¿Cómo crees que resulte todo esto?" – pregunto Ojo loco

"En el mejor de los casos tendré que pasar las instrucciones para hacer mas medicina a varios, en el peor muertos y gente sin alma" – dijo serio – "Por cierto ninguno de los aurores que trajeron me inspira confianza para que sobrevivan si lo hacen y son comprometidos con la causa podremos usarlos de nuevo pero si no bórrales la memoria" – dijo mirando al cazador de mortifagos quien asintió pero no completamente de acuerdo

"Por cierto Arthur, ¿esta seguro de haber traído a los gemelos y a Bill?, son jóvenes y uno debería estar disfrutando con su esposa en lugar de arriesgar el cuello con nosotros" – comento mientras se ponía una camisa negra junto a una chaqueta larga

"Molly ya trato de convencerlos, pero son obstinados, los gemelos quieren ayudar tanto como sea posible, además según ellos no tenían nada mejor que hacer hasta que su tienda de bromas este lista, mientras que Bill quiso ayudar en forma de agradecimiento por todas las veces que salvaste a Ginny y a Ron en la escuela, Fleur esta dispuesta a ayudar por razones obvias" – dijo a lo cual Harry sonrió levemente

"Ellos estuvieron en peligro por mi culpa en termino general pero lo agradezco, igualmente, será mejor que vayas con ellos, una vez la batalla comience todo será muy turbulento" – comento a lo cual el mayor asintió

Harry se quedo preparando las armas que guardaba su bolso, cargador tras cargador puesto en los bolsillos de su chaqueta encantada para tener suficiente espacio y almacenar los cargadores

"¿Estas seguro que esas armas Muggle te ayudaran como esperas hagan?" – pregunto observando al joven mago

"Si, las balas son especiales, bañadas en agua bendita y son incrustaciones de rosarios sagrados, ideal para exterminar seres oscuros, mientras que las del revolver son hechas con Mercurio, plata y cruces fundidas, bastara solo un roce para que los hombre lobo sientan el efecto venenoso por sus cuerpos y mueran" – comento con calma – "Muy pocos saben como hacerlas por lo que cuestan una cantidad considerable, especialmente si son por quienes no tienen afiliación con la Iglesia" – comento tranquilo

"Ja, eres cruel, Dumbledore jamás aprobaría algo así" – dijo Moody sonriendo

"Entonces es bueno que no este aquí, ambos sabemos que esta noche debemos golpear duro, de otra forma solo seremos alimento" – replico el de ojos verdes

Tock tock

Alastor abrió la puerta, quien toco era Gabrielle, Moody entendiendo la situación levito a Remus y lo llevo a otra habitación, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos

"Debiste haber ido con tus padres, este país es demasiado peligroso" – dijo el pelinegro

"Lo se, pero era mas doloroso estar lejos, si exponerme al peligro significa que podre estar contigo aunque sea un poco lo valdrá" – hablo la menor Delacour, no había duda ni nada parecido en su voz

"Entonces eres mas estúpida de lo que pensé, no habrá final feliz Gabrielle, no existe un futuro donde estemos juntos, hare lo necesario para ganar esta guerra y sin duda alguna eso hará que sea odiado por muchos sin mencionar que seguro trataran de meterme a prisión, olvídate de mi y vive una vida de felicidad con alguien que pueda amarte y vivir muchos años a tu lado" – dijo mirando a la joven que seguía viéndolo sin cambiar de idea o titubear, lo cual molestaba al pelinegro por la terquedad que demostraba

"No me importa, puedes ser la persona mas aterradora del planeta y yo seguiré amándote, solo quiero estar contigo, no importa cuan peligroso sea o que no sea por mucho, Harry te amo, no importa nada mas" – fue lo ultimo que escucho para luego acercarse a Potter y darle un simple beso en los labios para luego irse

Harry por unos breves segundos recordó a Daphne y como ella había dicho las mismas palabras, no pudo evitar pensar cuan distintas ambas eran, pero dejo de lado todo eso, había algo que hacer por lo que termino de prepararse y bajo

Era la hora, todos estaban reunidos esperándole salvo por Gabrielle que estaba en una habitación sola esperando el regreso de su hermana y el

"Bien, todos tómense de las manos, usaremos un translador que esta en la parte de afuera, se romperá en cuanto lleguemos, nos dejara a unos 20 minutos de distancia del objetivo, así que en cuanto lleguemos todos deberán usar hechizos para silenciar sus pasos y hablar en voz baja, de otra forma las cosas podrían salir mal, por ultimo recuerden, ¡nada sale con vida de allí, no Inferis, no Dementores y especialmente hombres lobo, si no son capaces de ello inmovilícenlos para que alguien mas los remate!" – luego de ello todos siguieron Harry hasta el patio, en el cual solo había una copa que solo Fleur reconoció

Todos estaban tomados de los brazos y en cuanto Harry toco la copa desaparecieron del lugar

'Dean Forest'

Cuando el turbulento viaje acabo, todos rápidamente realizaron conjuros anti sonido

"Bien, el lugar es fácil de reconocer, tengan cuidado, es muy probable que haya algunos monstruos en los alrededores" – dijo comenzando a avanzar

Con cuidado todos se movieron, solo la luna estaba iluminando el cielo, siendo tapado por algunas nubes

"¿Es idea mía o hace un poco mas de frio que hace poco?" – pregunto Tonks

"Deben ser los dementores" – respondió Moody serio y mirando a los alrededores

"No estamos muy lejos, pero no puedo sentirlos claramente debido a la gran cantidad de seres oscuros que hay en los alrededores" – susurro Potter sacando una pistola junto a una varita que Remus no reconoció

Tal como Tonks había dicho, varios sintieron el ambiente mas helado a medida que se acercaban, no tardaron mucho en ver a los responsables

"Por Merlín" – susurraron varios al ver a la sorprendente cantidad de Dementores en el lugar, acompañados de varios Inferí y algunos Licántropos rodeando la parte externa de la planta

"Bueno, las cosas no podían ir fáciles" – murmuro Moody – "Los que puedan realizar el Patronus deberán proteger al resto de los Dementores, los demás acabaremos con los otros monstruos" – ordeno Ojo loco – "En cuanto lance el Lumos Máxima atacamos" – indico

Luego de unos segundos lanzo el hechizo el cual ilumino el lugar por completo, logrando cegar a varios Inferius y Lycans pero los Dementores no fueron afectados y atacaron rápidamente

"¡Conmigo, Expecto Patronun!" – exclamo Harry seguido de varios como el trio de hermanos Weasley, Lupin, tres de los aurores que vinieron junto a Shackebolt y Fleur

Un domo blanquecino se formo rápidamente protegiendo a todos de los dementores, los únicos Patronun corpóreos eran los de Lupin y Harry que cazaban a los dementores logrando que se alejasen

Mientras tanto los demás atacaban a los Inferí que se aproximaban junto a los veloces hombres lobo, pero ráfagas de hechizos los abatían así como las balas del arma de Harry la cual el disparaba sin romper la concentración del Patronus asestando la mayoría

Los minutos pasaron y la lucha se complicaba, Moody lideraba el ataque pero sabia que solo era temporal, con su ojo mágico pudo percatarse de como mas monstruos salían desde abajo

"¡Se aproximan mas de esas bestias!" – grito Alastor

Harry podía sentirlas aproximarse, por lo que decidió hacer algo drástico

"Remus, ¿puedes manejar a los dementores que quedan?" – pregunto mirando a lunático

"Si puedo, ¿pero que planeas Harry?" – cuestiono pero el menor solo sonrió

Harry dejo de mantener el patronus y salió del domo, guardo su varita y pistola quedando con las manos desnudas

Varios se preguntaron que planeaba hacer pero callaron a los segundos cuando una flama apareció en ambas manos las cuales el junto

"IGNIS: MERASOMA" – al pronunciar esas palabras el torrente de fuego mas poderoso que jamás hubiesen visto apareció consumiendo a todas las bestias por igual, los dementores huían de las furiosas llamas mientras el grito agonizante de los Inferí y Licántropos se escuchaba

Cuando Harry dejo de emitir esas violentas llamas cayo arrodillado, busco entre sus bolsillos y bebió la poción para recuperar la magia que había gastado

"Me sorprendes Potter, esa clase de magia no se ve comúnmente" – comento Moody

"Ese hechizo solo lo puede hacer un elemental de fuego, el poder es diez veces lo que el fuego maldito podría hacer pero por suerte solo necesite usarlo a medio poder si no hubiese incendiado todo el lugar por completo, solo espero que el fuego no haya alcanzado la zona inferior de la planta, si no podríamos estar en problemas" – dijo levantándose

"Eso

"Fue"

"Increíble Harrynski" – escucho voces idénticas decir

"Lo malo de haber hecho esto fue que seguramente alertamos a los que están allí abajo, será mejor moverse con cuidado y no esperen que haga algo así de nuevo" – dijo serio

Remus observo las flamas rodear el lugar como un gigantesco anillo de fuego, parecía que se movían de acuerdo a la voluntad del conjurador pensó

Con las bestias vencidas todos se dirigieron hacia la planta

Al acercarse observaron un agujero de gran tamaño, posiblemente por donde vinieron los Inferí de refuerzo

"Puedo sentir un descomunal aroma a muerte y putrefacción allí abajo" – comento Lupin incomodo

"¿Cómo bajaremos?" – pregunto Molly

"Con el hechizo de invocación, traeremos escobas suficientes para que al menos dos puedan ir" – dijo Arthur

"Bill, cuando bajemos necesito que hagas un hechizo que evite puedan escapar, no podemos dejar que ninguno de ellos escape" – indico Harry a lo cual el mayor de los hijos Weasley asintió

Arthur, Bill, Moody, Harry y Shackebolt hicieron una masiva invocación logrando traer suficientes escobas para que todos bajasen

En cuanto tocaron el suelo se sintieron observados

"Nos esperaban, sin duda sintieron el ruido de allí arriba, quédense juntos y –

AHHH!

El grito de dos aurores interrumpió a Moody quien suspiro

Harry saco su varita y realizo un lumos máxima que ilumino todo el lugar

Pero al ver la gran cantidad de Lycans todos se sorprendieron, posiblemente superaban el centenar de bestias allí

"Estamos en serios problemas sin duda" – murmuro Potter mientras sacaba el revolver magnum

"Me sorprende cuanto han resistido, pero será un agrado disfrutar de su carne una vez los acabemos" – hablo una voz que mas de alguno reconoció, especialmente Remus

De entre los hombre lobo apareció Fenrir Grayback en su forma humana, quien miraba a los miembros de la orden sonriente, viendo a las presas con las que se entretendría

"No esperaba que algo fuese a suceder cuando mis hermanos me informaron que alguien había estado espiándonos desde hace unos días, fue buena idea dejar a esas bestias sin mente afuera para que sirviesen de carnada, lastimosamente algunos camaradas pensaron en reclamar sin mi consentimiento sus cuerpos y disfrutar de ellos, me entristece su perdida, pero me sentiré mejor al matarlos y usar a las mujeres para una nueva generación de Lycans mas fuertes" – declaro observando a las brujas presentes

"Grayback respóndeme algo, ¿es verdad que aquí los carroñeros traían jóvenes para que los convirtieras?" – cuestiono Harry mientras le hacia una señal a Bill para que comenzase a hacer la barrera mágica

"Así es cachorro Potter y por cierto tu compañero no es lo suficientemente bueno para hacer lo que le pediste sin que nos percatemos, pero adelante, les dejare pensar que eso les ayuda" – comento sonriendo

"Me sorprende que puedan haber sobrevivido a este lugar, hasta donde se supone que aquí había material muy peligroso y nocivo dejado por los Muggle" – comento Harry

"Estas bien informado, así era, costo despejar de todo esa cosa venenosa, el señor oscuro quería todo eso lejos de aquí, por algún motivo no quería escuchar que lo que los Muggle dejaron aquí siguiese, por lo que ordeno que despejáramos este lugar a cambio de usarlo para nuestros fines" – respondió sin darle importancia mientras que Harry sonrió ampliamente

Bill termino de hacer la barrera mientras escuchaban el gruñido de los Lycans

"Ohm, ya veo" – susurro Harry – en ese caso, cambio de planes, podemos volar el lugar entero sin temor a que nos matemos accidentalmente" – dijo mientras una bola de fuego aparecía en su mano libre

Saber que no tendrían que preocuparse por el peligro que dejaron los Muggle en el lugar y por ello tendrían vía libre de usar hechizos que en otras circunstancias los hubieran volado a todos por los aires comenzaron el ataque en cuanto Harry disparo con el poderoso revolver a un Licántropo que estaba al lado de Fenrir que cayo con un agujero del tamaño de un puño en el pecho

El rugir de las bestias no se hizo esperar y todos se lanzaron rápidamente

Harry creo un circulo de llamas que mantuvo a raya a las agiles bestias que se movían por todo el lugar evadiendo los hechizos

" **¡No creas que eso les salvara, esas llamas no son nada para nosotros!** " – exclamo un furioso Grayback en su forma de bestia

Con el alfa uniéndose al combate varios Lycan se lanzaron al ataque pero fueron recibidos por las balas del revolver de Harry así como hechizos de parte de Moody y Tonks

La luz del Lumos gradualmente comenzaba a debilitarse con el paso de los minutos y no habían logrado vencer a muchas bestias, la reducción de luz comenzaba a ser problema, especialmente cuando vieron a un Inferí atrapar por la espalda a un auror al lado de Kingsley

"¡Mas Inferí, todos alerta!" – grito Alastor quien con un hechizo corto la pierna de un Lycan que cayo justo en el anillo de fuego quemándose la cabeza

Pronto solo el anillo de fuego iluminaba el lugar, Harry aumento la intensidad del anillo logrando alejar a los Inferí que se acercaban lentamente por las paredes pero al hacerlo provocaba que los demás se desconcentrasen por el calor

"BILL" – grito Fleur quien al ver a su esposo ser golpeado por un Lycan plumas salieron de sus brazos así como garras y pico de ave comenzando a lanzar bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra mientras se acercaba al Weasley

Harry al ver que las llamas comenzaban a dañar a Bill se concentro en desactivar las flamas pero eso produjo que el anillo se debilitase, cosa que los Licántropos aprovecharon logrando clavar sus garras en los aurores mientras que los Inferí saltaban de las paredes

Harry al ver eso rápidamente guardo su arma y con ambas manos rodeadas de fuego creo un domo escarlata de fuego el cual luego de unos segundos estallo enviando una poderosa onda de fuego en todas las direcciones

"¡Alguien que ilumine el lugar y todos quédense juntos, voy a por Grayback!" – ordeno serio

Sacando nuevamente el revolver Harry comenzó a disparar contra los Lycan que cayeron con agujeros en el cuerpo, pero no se limitaba solo a eso si no que con sus mano libre y pies lanzaba ondas de fuego tan intensas que provocaba serias quemaduras en los cuerpos de los Lycans que se le aproximaban si uno prestaba atención parecía que bailaba por los movimientos coordinados que realizaba

Harry agradecía el haber entrenado con Natasha hasta el punto en que era capaz de reaccionar a la velocidad sobrehumana de ella, quien era extremadamente rápida, si bien no podría igualar la velocidad de movimiento, bastaba con que pudiese evadir a tiempo y contraatacar con sus flamas y balas, el pelinegro sabia que todo ese tiempo en que la vampiresa le pateo el trasero estaba rindiendo frutos en ese momento

El lugar pronto se ilumino en su totalidad, lo que permitió a los magos atacar con mas precisión

Algunos comenzaban a sacar la poción para recuperar la magia que habían perdido por la continua lucha

Fleur y Bill se reunieron con los demás, pero Bill tenia la marca de un desgarro en el abdomen, Fleur no dejaba de lanzar bolas de fuego tan potentes que algunas atravesaban limpiamente el torso de los Lycan que caían con la horrible herida

Molly rápidamente comenzó a atender a su hijo mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada, Arthur por su parte atacaba con mas furia lanzando hechizos mas peligrosos sorprendiendo a varios que no pensaban que el fuese capaz de ello o que conociese tal tipo magia sin descuidar a su mujer que trataba de curar a su hijo mayor a los gemelos que daban lo mejor de si mismos a pesar de no conocer un gran repertorio de hechizos

Tonks y Remus se mantenían juntos cubriéndose las espaldas, repeliendo e hiriendo a las bestias, pero Lupin sentía la urgencia de dejar libre a su animal interno pero no para ayudar a la camada si no para proteger a la chica al lado suyo

Shackebolt y Moody hacían gala del por que eran aurores experimentados logrando acabar con varios Lycans y protegiendo a los otros

Pero sin las flamas rodeándoles los Inferí atacaron cayendo desde el aire, Arthur al proteger a Molly descuido a los gemelos que tarde se dieron cuenta del ataque de los cadáveres que los arrastraron al suelo a ambos, pero antes de que fuesen heridos de seriedad Fleur con sus garras destrozo el cráneo de los Inferí y lanzo múltiples bolas de fuego manteniendo a raya a varios mas que se aproximaban

Pero ella sola no podía rechazar a todos, por lo que Moody junto a Shackebolt lanzaron un furioso torrente de fuego maldito que rodeo todo el lugar alcanzando a varios Lycan e Inferí

Grayback observaba desde una pared, sus números bajaban y sus hermanos morían junto a los cadáveres andantes, los magos habían probado ser huesos duros de roer, pero descuidados pues comenzaban a cansarse, especialmente la Veela y los mayores que lanzaban hechizos sin parar

Y ese fue el momento de atacar

Con su velocidad se movió y dio un gran salto dirigiendo sus garras contra Fleur quien estaba manteniendo a raya a los Inferí con sus flamas

Pero no fue a ella a quien atrapo si no a Bill que en un rápido movimiento quito de en medio a Fleur recibiendo el impacto del golpe, pero en el proceso logro enterrar una daga de plata en el hombro del líder Lycan

Por supuesto, el hijo de Arthur y Molly recibió el golpe siendo enviado a volar varios metros quedando completamente inconsciente y con posibles heridas internas, los demás Weasley rápidamente trataron de socorrerle, pero los gemelos fueron derribados en ese momento

"SOMA" – el grito seguido de una letal corriente de fuego que se mezclo con las llamas malditas que seguían ardiendo en el entorno salvo a ambos jóvenes Weasley que miraron al dueño de las flamas mortales

Grayback también se giro y observo furioso a Potter quien estaba rodeado de múltiples cadáveres de Inferius y hombres lobo que habían sido quemados o recibieron las poderosas balas del arma que cargaba el pelinegro

"¡GRAYBAAAACK!" – exclamo con enfado mientras corría y apuntaba su arma disparando varias veces

Pero Fenrir era el alfa por algo, evadió las balas y flamas de Potter mientras se quitaba la daga que le causaba gran dolor, pero lograba soportarlo

"¡ **No les perdonare el haber asesinado a mis hermanos, morirán magos!** – exclamo aullando, los demás Lycan también aullaron y se lanzaron furiosos contra los magos

"Tonks, quédate con Shackebolt y Alastor por favor, debo zanjar este asunto ahora o no podre vivir tranquilamente" – dijo Lupin mientras le entregaba su varita

"No hagas tonterías Remus, si te conviertes ahora no hay nada que asegure que podrás controlarte" – dijo la metamorfa preocupada

"Siento que esta vez estará todo bien, por favor confía en mi Tonks por favor" – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Harry luchando con Grayback

Tonks miro a Remus y suspiro, ella sabia por que el quería enfrentar a quien causo la mayoría de los problemas en su vida, solo esperaba que el regresase a su lado

Remus con un poderoso rugido se comenzó a transformar pero en lugar del delgado hombre lobo se convirtió en una bestia intimidante, casi tan grande como Grayback

"(¿Qué clase de cosa hice siguiendo las notas de mama?)" – pensó Harry al ver la mejorada forma de Lupin quien miraba con sus ojos amarillos a Fenrir y a Harry

Luego de unos segundos volvió a rugir y se lanzo contra Grayback iniciando una violenta lucha

Parecía que el deseo de acabar con Fenrir y proteger a la manada humana persistió por sobre proteger a los de su clase o al menos algo así pensó Harry para luego enfocarse en los demás Lycans y los Inferí que aun quedaban

Usando las flamas a su alrededor Harry comenzó a atacar a los Inferí aniquilándolos en pocos segundos

Los demás Lycan cayeron ante los hechizos de Moody Kingsley y Arthur principalmente, solo quedaba Grayback quien cada vez era mas era arrinconado por Remus

Harry por su parte observaba la batalla de ambos hombre lobo, pero tenían que acabar pronto pues seguramente habían llamado la atención con la enorme cantidad de magia usada

"Ustedes regresen y traten las heridas que puedan tener, no seria extraño que apareciesen los mortifagos" – indico Harry a lo cual la mayoría asintió, solo quedaron Tonks y Moody

"Me iré cuando ese cabeza hueca haya acabado" – comento Tonks mientras su cabello cambiaba de color múltiples veces

"Le pondré fin a esto ya mismo, no podemos perder el tiempo" – dijo serio mientras cargaba el revolver

Ambos Licántropos tenían heridas en el cuerpo, sus garras manchadas pero no daban señal de que acabarían aun, Fenrir se lanzo rápidamente tratando de poner fin a la pelea, pero Lupin en su forma mejorada le daba dura resistencia

Fenrir estaba furioso por la gran perdida de sus compañeros, esto no debía ser así, se supone que serian comida fácil para su camada, pero ellos pagarían, pagarían caro el haber asesinado a su manada

Lupin dio un gran salto evadiendo otro ataque de Grayback que se disponía a protegerse del contraataque de Remus que caía con sus garras listas

BANG

En cosa de segundos sucedió, la pierna derecha de Fenrir salió volando a un lado provocando que su defensa se quebrase y Remus perforo su abdomen con sus filosas garras

La herida fatal provoco que muriese rápidamente, Lupin se quedo observando unos segundos el cadáver para luego aullar fuertemente, pocos segundos después cayo inconsciente

Tonks se acerco rápidamente al inconsciente Remus que volvía a su forma humana, Moody le ayudo a llevarlo en una aparición hacia Grimmauld place mientras Harry se quedo solo en el lugar

"Ignis: Omnia cinis" – susurro y una diminuta bola de fuego comenzó a devorar todo, cadáveres y flamas por igual mientras Harry desaparecía del lugar volviendo a la ancestral casa de los Black

Grimmauld Place

Al regresar a la ancestral casa Harry vio como Molly llevaba una bandeja con distintas cosas hacia el piso de arriba así como los gemelos llevaban vendas en la cabeza

"Shackebolt, ¿Cómo esta todo?" – pregunto Harry

"Además de la muerte de los aurores, Bill Weasley esta inconsciente aun, aun no hacemos pruebas por si fue infectado, los gemelos fueron golpeados por los Inferí pero nada mas serio, Fleur esta con muy poca magia igual que Arthur, Remus recién fue llevado a descansar a su habitación a descansar, esperamos que se recupere en algunos días" – dijo serio

"Entiendo, la chance de que todos sobreviviesen era muy baja después de todo, al menos hemos evadido lo peor" – comento Harry – "Necesitare que trates de mantener todo el asunto en secreto, si hay investigaciones bloquéalas de algún modo o cuando menos alejes la atención de nosotros" – indico serio el pelinegro

"No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?" – pregunto mirando al joven mago

"Actualmente la política es un factor clave que ellos tienen en su control debido a que son los miembros mayoritarios, quiero cambiar eso, necesitare de tu ayuda también ya que tienes un asiento en el Wizengamot" – dijo con seriedad – "Actualmente la facción liderada por Malfoy es quienes tienen todo el control, sin Bones o la ya no existente facción neutra no tenemos como poner la mesa a nuestro favor por lo que solo tengo una solución a ello y esa es cortar de raíz el poder, lo que necesitare que hagas es que hagas una lista de quienes irán a la fiesta que los Malfoy harán en navidad, nada mas que eso" – dijo serio mientras se iba a descansar

Al llegar a su habitación vio a Gabrielle que le miro con alivio, Harry no dijo nada y dejo el vial de poción que le sobro en la mesa

"(Nadie se percato que no solo rellena la magia perdida si no que la refuerza por un periodo de tiempo, bueno el no saber a veces es mejor, así creen mas en si mismos en lugar de en una poción)" – pensó al acostarse en la cama

Gabrielle no dijo nada, solo sonrió para si misma mientras tomaba la mano de Harry quien se quedo dormido poco después


	41. Tragedia navideña

Recordatorio, Gabrielle tiene la misma edad de Ginny en esta historia, por cierto hay lemon

CAPITULO 35: Tragedia Navideña (Parte 1: Gabrielle)

7 días para navidad/ Ancestral hogar Potter

Harry tomo su pistola Beretta 1911 y disparo contra un muñeco, las balas rebotaron en un escudo que se volvía visible ante el impacto, al ver la falla, Harry tomo una metralleta Uzi y vacío el cargador con los mismos resultados

"Tal vez algo mas potente" – murmuro para tomar una escopeta Spas 12 que logro atravesar el escudo mágico y destrozar parte del muñeco

"Parece que necesitara llevar equipo pesado esta vez amo" – comento Reifstal

"Eso parece, no puedo modificar mucho mas las balas usando runas, solo soportan dos runas a la vez, pero con eso bastara, solo escudos de muy alto nivel podrán detener esto y para superar eso con balas debería llevar un rifle anti tanque" – comento serio – "Ahora que por fin se que equipo llevar puedo enfocarme en lo que aun falta por completar" – comento sentándose en una silla cercana

"Sobre eso amo, la carta de Lady Longbottom ha llegado, así como la confirmación de parte de la señora Mcgonagall sobre su solicitud, ambas cartas están en su despacho" – comento el elfo jefe de los Potter

"Bien, las leeré ahora mismo, por cierto, ¿Cómo van las pociones que deje la ultima vez en preparación?" – pregunto curioso

"La mayoría están listas, la poción para ignorar el dolor así como las cataplasmas para recuperar magia y sanar heridas están listas" – respondió el elfo

Harry sonrió complacido, luego partió a su despacho donde leyó ambas cartas

"Bien, el martes me reuniré con Augusta Longbottom, espero aun recuerda el juramento que hizo hace años" – murmuro serio – "El jueves veré a las gemelas Carrow, espero esto vaya bien, solo falta que Kingsley me entregue la lista que le pedí para saber cuantos de ellos estarán en la fiesta" – murmuro sonriente

Luego de eso Harry se dedico a tomar una siesta, realmente había estado trabajando las ultimas semanas en las runas que usaría en el asalto ya que todo lo demás lo hacia en poco tiempo o usando a los miembros de la orden

Cuando la noche cayo viajo usando los polvos Flo para llegar a Grimmauld Place

Allí estaba Gabrielle vestida con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul, el cabello platinado de la joven estaba recogido en una cola alta

"Bienvenido de vuelta Harry" – saludo feliz de ver al pelinegro que sonrió de vuelta

"Oh Harry, casi lo olvido, mañana vendrá la familia Weasley" – comento la Veela pero había un tono de ligero disgusto en su voz

"Ya veo, por cierto se nota a millas de distancia que no te hace gracia eso a pesar de que es la familia de tu cuñado" – comento Potter sonriendo – "¿Tanto deseas tenerme para ti?" – pregunto sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de la Veela

"No es que me moleste, pero Ginebra y yo no nos llevamos bien, además esa amigo del hermano menor de William tampoco parece sentir mucho agrado por mi o por Fleur" – comento seria tratando de desviar el tema

"Ginny y Hermione son inseguras de su apariencia, aunque ambas son ciertamente hermosas chicas" – comento el oji verde mientras se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa

"Deberías usar mas seguido los lentes de contacto, te vez mejor" – comento la joven Veela

"Estoy acostumbrado a las gafas, así que prefiero llevarlas a pesar de que mi visión es casi como la de cualquier otra persona ya gracias a las múltiples pociones que tome hace unos años, podría tomar una cirugía Muggle para arreglar los problemas restantes pero por ahora esto bastara" – comento mientras se dirigía a la parte superior del hogar pero deteniéndose en la escalera – "¿Vienes o por fin dormirás sola?" – pregunto mirando a la Veela que sonrió

"Me alegra ver que por fin has aceptado el hecho que no puedes dormir sin mi" – comento con una tierna sonrisa

"Mas bien es al revés, te acuestas al lado mío sin siquiera preguntar ni nada, creo aun estoy a tiempo de poner todo tipo de barreras y seguros en la puerta para evitar que entres y así dormir a comodidad sin ti mujer pájaro" – replico sonriendo burlón

Potter sabia que la francesa odiaba ese apodo

Pero no podía evitarlo, ese mal habito de hacer que las chicas que le interesaban se enfadasen no podía quitárselo

Por ello antes de que algo malo pasase cuando le decía eso, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación donde ambos dormían con calma, cualquiera que los viese dirían que son una pareja

Gabrielle tenia ese extraño efecto, no importaba cuan molesto el estuviese, ella lograría calmarlo con simpleza y aunque Harry jamás lo dijese, le gustaba dormir con el ángel de Francia

Lastimosamente durante la madrugada se despertó al sentir una perturbación en las barreras del hogar, sabia que quien ingreso era alguien con su permiso pero no sabia quien, por lo que dejo a la bella durmiente en su cama seguir soñando y fue al encuentro de la visita

Al bajar las Escaleras encontró a un sudoroso Alastor Moody quien tenia una que otra herida en el cuerpo

"¿¡Que rayos sucedió!?" – cuestiono al ver el estado de Moody quien se sentó en una silla mientras trataba de calmarse

Harry llamo a Kreacher y le ordeno que trajera medicina

Mientras tanto Moody le entrego un papel con varios nombres a Harry

"Esta es la lista que le pedí a Kingsley… espera, ¿no me digas que…?" – su pregunta quedo en el aire pues Ojo loco vomito sangre y luego su rostro cayo en el vomito

Harry le reviso buscando pulso en el cuello o brazos pero su rostro ensombreció la mirada

"Muerto" – murmuro para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa y comenzar a revisarlo, lo cual no tardo mucho – "Una maldición que le volvió polvo el hígado y parte de los pulmones, debió soportar un inmenso dolor entre el tiempo en que recibió la maldición y llego acá" – susurro sentándose mientras Kreacher aparecía – "Muy tarde Kreacher, ya esta muerto" – comento el pelinegro serio para luego mirar la lista en su mano – "Kingsley debió tener un destino parecido, posiblemente fueron emboscados, al menos obtuvieron la información que necesitaba, todos estos nombres conforman la facción oscura del Wizengamot y en unos días solo serán alimento para los cuervos" – hablo con un tono peligroso – "Kreacher, te encargo la limpieza del cuerpo, iré a tomar un baño" – ordeno retirándose

6 días para navidad/ 4 horas mas tarde

Harry estaba sentado frente a lo que en tiempos pasados fue el mural de la familia Black, ahora era la muralla de planeación, donde Harry había puesto fotografías de cada persona vinculada a los mortifagos, desde miembros conocidos como Malfoy o Lestrange hasta personas desconocidas o que se rumoreaba estar asociados de alguna manera como Dolores Umbridge y el ex ministro Fudge

Mientras el observaba detrás suyo la chimenea ardió en flamas esmeralda, dejando ver a la familia Weasley al completo salvo por dos de sus hijos, Charlie y Percy y el patriarca que estaba en el ministerio

Pero la mirada de la familia no era de felicidad pues habían escuchado las noticias recientes

"Harry, supimos sobre el ataque a Kingsley" – dijo Molly mirando al pelinegro

"Si, Alastor me informo hace unas horas, su cuerpo esta en la parte de atrás, Kreacher realizo unos hechizos para proteger el cuerpo de la necrosis" – dijo serio el joven mago – "Lastimosamente no conocí mucho de el, por lo que esperaba que ustedes supiesen darle un buen entierro acorde a sus deseos, yo cubriré todos los gastos" – comento sin dejar de mirar el mural pensativo

"Harry, no es bueno tratar de concentrarte en algo para ignorar la tristeza" – comento Hermione

Harry se dio vuelta mirándole extrañado, en su mirada solo había una ligera confusión pero no había nada parecido a tristeza o sentimiento parecido

"Creo que mal entiendes las cosas, yo no estoy pegado aquí mirando el mural por que trato de ignorar la tristeza, ciertamente siento algo de ella, pero solo en el hecho de que eran dos de los mejores en combate y podían obtener información del ministerio que podía ser útil para poner a nuestro favor la guerra" – dijo con seriedad – "Moody y Shackebolt no eran nada mío, solo éramos soldados en el mismo bando, nada mas, no pidas que sienta algo que no siento, si era eso todo lo que querías de- fue interrumpido por

"¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?" – exclamo sorprendida y dolida ante la falta de empatía del pelinegro – "¡Ellos murieron por ti!" – dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice

"No, ellos no murieron por mi si no que murieron por la causa que represento" – replico mirando a la nacida Muggle con aburrimiento – "Ahora si has terminado de gastar mi tiempo tengo cosas que hacer como asegurarme que sus muertes no sean en vano y asegurarme que los responsables paguen" – dijo volviendo a mirar el mural

Hermione se sentía dolida y molesta, por ello saco rápidamente su varita con intención de destruir todo lo que había allí, pero un hechizo la desarmo

Al mirar a la persona responsable vio a la hermana menor de Fleur

"Créeme, te acabo de salvar la vida" – dijo indicándole con la mirada a Harry

Granger observo a Harry quien tenia su mano derecha bajo su brazo izquierdo con el dedo índice extendido del cual una diminuta flama resplandecía

"Hermione se una buena chica y sal de aquí, no tengo paciencia para aguantar tonterías, estamos en guerra, llorare cuando estemos en paz" – fue todo lo que dijo

Ron llevo a una triste Hermione que no dejaba de mirar de forma reprochable a Harry

Ron por su parte no dijo nada, prefiriendo mantener el silencio en lugar de poner las cosas peor, los demás miembros de la familia de pelirrojos se dispersaron, ocasionalmente los gemelos iban con Harry pero nadie sabia que hablaban

Solo Gabrielle se quedo todo el tiempo con el pelinegro, su hermana y cuñado estaban en Gringgots aun y no podrían regresar hasta en varias horas, además que no quería toparse con Hermione o Ginny y comenzar una discusión por cualquier motivo

Harry solo salió de la sala de la chimenea para ir al estudio donde paso hasta el anochecer, la única persona que entro y salió fue la Veela menor que llevo un plato de comida al lord de la casa

Ginny trato de entrar para hablar pero no pudo ni mover la manilla de la puerta, la mirada que le dedico a la platinada el resto del día solo aumento al verla sonreír

Cuando los demás volvieron a ver a Harry este tomo una botella de whisky escoces y se preparo un vaso, naturalmente la señora Weasley no estuvo muy contenta

"Harry, no deberías beber alcohol siendo tan joven" – comento viendo al joven que hacia girar el contenido de su vaso luego de poner un cubo de hielo

"Con el debido respeto señora llevo años bebiendo, no parare solo por que le incomoda o no le parece correcto" – replico bebiendo el vaso – "Además esto me ayuda a dormir mas rápido, mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano" – comento serio

"¿Tiene que ver con ese mural que no dejaste de ver todo el día?" – pregunto Ron curioso

"No, es por algo completamente distinto" – respondió – "Iré al hogar de la familia Longbottom pero no iré a ver a Neville" – comento terminando de beber

"¿Iras a ver a Augusta Longbottom?" – cuestiono Molly sorprendida – "Harry esa mujer no es para nada buena, incluso Dumbledore no confiaba mucho en ella, por eso nunca fue invitada a formar parte de la orden" – dijo con cierta preocupación

"Dumbledore no invitaba a personas que no pudiese manipular de una u otra forma, Lady Longbottom y yo compartimos ciertas creencias además es por negocios que quiero hablar con ella, necesito de su apoyo ya que es la mas influyente políticamente hablando de los que están en contra de los amigos de Lucius Malfoy" – comento saliendo del lugar junto a Gabrielle

"Madre, Harrynski sabe lo que hace, si el considera que es buena idea recurrir a la abuela de Neville estará bien, además por como lo dijo esta seguro de conseguir lo que quiere" – comento George… o era Fred?

Al llegar a su habitación se tiro a la cama con sueño, con toda honestidad lo que haría era complicado

"(Esa mujer es bastante ruda por lo que se, aunque el abuelo Charles había dicho en su diario que ella era alguien con quien podíamos contar para lo que necesitemos y así saldar la deuda que ella tiene con mi familia, espero que esto funcione, de ser así, solo bastara con volver a hacer el pacto del que hablaba el abuelo Charles con los Longbottom y los Bones para asegurar que Voldemort no tendrá poder político de ningún tipo a su favor, el asiento de los Potter se lo cederé a Neville y el de los Black a Susan para así sellar el trato y asegurar que todo vaya como espero haga)" – pensó mientras veía a Gabrielle acostarse a su lado – "(Cuando vaya a Gringgots me asegurare de que preparen un traslador para ella, me agrada tenerla aquí pero no puedo permitir que me siga distrayendo)" – pensó mientras se acercaba y besaba la frente de la joven Veela

5 días para navidad

Harry luego de tomar un baño y comer el desayuno partió, no dijo ninguna palabra sobre sus planes, pero las jóvenes magas estaban mas interesadas en su apariencia que provoco un ligero sonrojo en las tres, especialmente por que no llevaba sus lentes puestos

Ancestral hogar de los Longbottom

Apareció a través de la chimenea, el hogar era casi tan grande como la mansión familiar de los Potter, podía sentir la antigüedad del lugar, pero el no había venido por el ambiente, si no a hablar con la mujer que apenas demostraba un poco mas de 50 años parado frente a el

Vestida con un clásico vestido de la era victoriana en color borgoñés, Augusta Longbottom miraba seriamente a Harry quien no se inmuto

"Señor Potter, al menos su elección en vestimenta es decente, mejor de lo que generalmente escuchaba de Neville" – comento mirando la forma de vestir del pelinegro que era todo lo contrario a ella

Harry vestía con unos pantalones ajustados color negro junto a unos zapatos en punta, una camisa rojo carmesí con una corbata negra y una chaqueta blazer negro

"Lamento si mi elección no es de su total agrado Lady Longbottom, pero como seguramente sabrá pase la mayoría de mi vida siendo educado como Muggle por lo que no puedo evitar preferir este tipo de ropas en lugares de las mágicas" – replico el joven mago – "Pero no estamos aquí reunidos para hablar sobre gustos de moda, estamos aquí para hablar de algo mas importante" – dijo sonriendo

La líder de la familia Longbottom asintió y comenzó a caminar seguida de Harry que mantuvo el silencio hasta que llegaron a una sala que por la apariencia de esta Harry dedujo era la oficina privada

"Muy bien señor Potter, hable" – demando mirando con seriedad al joven que dejo de sonreír y la miro con seriedad

"Bien si vamos directo al punto… necesito una alianza, Potter y Longbottom, una vez mas por el bien del futuro de nuestra nación" – dijo mirando a la anciana mujer

"Hablas como si nuestras familias hubiesen hecho tal cosa, nuestras familias jamás han tenido esa clase de cercanía, salvo por la amistad entre Frank y tu padre" – dijo sin inmutarse o romper la cara de póker

"Ohh, ¿en serio lady Longbottom?, olvida la alianza en que participo junto a mi ancestro" – comento con una sonrisa divertida a lo cual la anciana maga entrecerró los ojos

"Fleamont Potter y yo jamás cruzamos palabra alguna" – dijo mirando a Harry con molestia quien dejo de sonreír

"La verdad esperaba que fuese mas cooperativa pero si tanto quiere que actué serio lo hare" – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y los anillos de la familia Potter y Black resplandecían – "¡Mi nombre es Harry James Potter-Black, legitimo señor de la casa Potter y Black, yo demando que tu Augusta Mercedes Longbottom cumplas tu promesa ante la madre magia que juraste ante mi ancestro Charles Magnus Potter, cuando el protegió tu honor en duelo contra la familia Lestrange!" – declaro mirando a la anciana mujer que sonrió levemente

"Yo soy Augusta Mercedes Longbottom y acepto cumplir mi promesa jurada ante la madre magia con el actual señor de la cas Potter" – declaro mirando a Harry

"¿Tan difícil era ser cooperativa?" – pregunto mirando a la anciana mujer

"Para nada, pero tu Charles nunca dejo que saldase mi deuda con el, esperaba saldar mi deuda con tu padre pero el jamás fue el autentico señor Potter, por lo que cuando enviaste la carta supe que por fin podría quitarme ese peso de encima" – comento sonriente

"(Vieja orgullosa)" – pensó Harry para luego sentarse – "Bien, con eso hecho entonces aceptaras el pacto" – concluyo Harry a lo cual Augusta asintió

"Por supuesto, pero como sabes tendré que hablar con Neville ya que el será dentro de unos meses el señor de la casa Longbottom" – comento mirando a Harry con mas tranquilidad – "Por lo que necesito los detalles de lo que planeas con todo esto" – comento a lo cual Harry asintió

"Bien, como sabe los mortifagos tienen el control político del Wizengamot, eso se acabara en unos días por que aniquilare a la mayoría durante la gala que los Malfoy realizan cada año" – dijo llamando la atención de la anciana mujer – "Mientras yo estoy haciendo eso, necesito que usted o Neville logren que Susan Bones quien será dentro de poco tiempo la nueva Lady de la casa Bones se una a esta alianza" – dijo a lo cual la anciana mujer alzo una ceja curiosa

"¿Por qué necesitas que la joven Bones se una a esta alianza?" – pregunto curiosa

"Debido a que yo estaré completamente ocupado luchando contra los mortifagos y su líder no podre estar pendiente de las políticas, además no es algo en lo que me destaque mucho debido a que prácticamente me he preparado para luchar toda mi vida y no sentarme a discutir en una sala" – replico con una leve sonrisa admitiendo su falta de conocimiento en el área – "Pero también por que planeo ceder el poder de los Potter a los Longbottom y el de los Black a la futura lady Bones para asegurar su participación ya que no dudo ella será una entusiasta de poner un alto a todo lo que tenga que ver remotamente con mortifagos" – dijo sonriendo al recordar a la encantadora maga

"Parece que lo tienes decidido ya, pero dime, ¿Qué esperas con esta alianza?" – pregunto mirando a Harry para luego sentir un escalofrió al ver el brillo anaranjado dentro de los orbes verdosos del joven

"Lo que yo pretendo es controlar el futuro, ambos sabemos lady Longbottom que luego de esta guerra nada será igual, las bajas serán demasiadas y la forma de vida en esta nación cambiara totalmente, por esa razón meses atrás acabe con los futuros señores de varios miembros de los sagrados 28, ahora acabare con los actuales lideres de esas casas que sirven a Tom Riddle y continuare acabando con cada ayudante que tengan así tenga que pintar de rojo cada centímetro de esta nación, con esta alianza me asegurare de que no nazca otro Tom Riddle y cambiar las leyes que provocaron su nacimiento así como asegurar un mejor futuro de cara al próximo milenio que se viene, allí es donde entra esta alianza, la cual servirá para moldear directamente el mundo que vendrá y quiero que tu seas la próxima ministra de magia" – dijo sonriendo completamente confiado de lo que ha dicho

"Ja…Jajajajajajaja" – comenzó a reír la señora – "Te pareces tanto a Charles, tan seguro de lo que dicen" – comento sonriendo

"Estoy seguro de ello por que lo cumpliré sin fallar" – dijo poniéndose de pie

"No dudo de ello lord Potter" – comento sonriendo – "Ustedes viven por su palabra después de todo" – dijo sonriendo

Harry asintió y siguió a la abuela de Neville hasta la chimenea donde se despidió de la señora con la promesa que se verían luego del termino del año escolar de Neville

El joven Longbottom llegaría mas tarde luego de una cita con su novia Hannah Abbott y se pregunto que rayos sucedió para que su abuela estuviese feliz siendo que eso no había pasado en años, por supuesto cuando se entero de la razón solo pudo suspirar, Harry había logrado otra vez algo que el pensó imposible pero sonreía feliz de ayudar a su amigo

Al regresar a Grimmauld place Harry se puso ropas mas normales y paso en la librería leyendo libros sobre barreras y campos mágicos hasta que se quedo dormido

Por supuesto, Gabrielle fue quien le despertó para que se fuese a la habitación donde el siguió durmiendo hasta el día siguiente donde el pelinegro desapareció todo el día luego de decir que estaría en la mansión Potter recolectando las pociones que había dejado allí así como armas

Naturalmente Hermione se alarmo al saber que Harry regularmente usaba armas de fuego, no ayudo en nada cuando los gemelos le contaron cuanto les ayudo eso al enfrentar a los hombres lobo

También fue durante ese día que dieron entierro a Moody, el cuerpo de Kingsley también fue enterrado pero con el ataúd cerrado por razones… especiales

Potter no apareció hasta bien entrada la noche, cargando un baúl con las pociones y armas que usaría en pocos días, Hermione trato de hacerle ver que no había necesidad de usar tales armas… La respuesta de Harry fue que el no tenia tiempo para pacifismo inútil y se encerró en el estudio donde comenzó a ordenar todas las cosas del baúl

"¿No crees que fuiste algo grosero con ella?" – pregunto la joven Veela una vez se acostó junto a Harry

"Para nada, pero Hermione no tiene idea de lo que significa luchar en una guerra, ya les había explicado a todos ellos una vez por que no puedo enfrentarme a ellos solo como mago, si ella sigue pensando así entonces es una ilusa" – respondió Harry – "Mi mejor chance es enfrentarles con estos métodos que uso, he logrado hacer daños severos, pero en unos días si tengo éxito, será un golpe fatal" – dijo confiado – "Si tengo éxito podre arrinconar a Riddle a un escenario donde no podrá seguir con sus tácticas indirectas y furtivas y deberá buscar confrontaciones directas y la mayor debilidad de un mago es esa, una pelea directa" – comento sonriendo

"Pero ellos tienen ventaja numérica, por no decir alianza con tribus de seres sobrenaturales, si los arrinconas ellos causaran ataques de seriedad contra la población general" – dijo la peli platina sin entender

"Cuento con que cometa ese tipo de error, pero para ese momento confió en que podre manipularle, he estudiado a este imbécil y créeme cuando digo, si todo va como necesito que vaya, lo tendré bailando como un simio descerebrado y solo será cuestión de tiempo lo que me demore en dejarlo sin aliados ni donde huir" – dijo abrazando a la francesa que se sonrojo un poco

Poco después ambos durmieron, aunque la joven Delacour no fue capaz de comprender que se proponía Harry al buscar todo ello, lo que si entendió es que nada seria igual luego de esta cruel guerra

3 días para navidad

Gringgots, callejón Diagonal

Potter apareció vestido con solo unos pantalones vaqueros azules y una camisa negra con corbata roja, en ambas manos llevaba un anillo que representaba a la familia Potter y Black

Ragnok sonrió al ver a su cliente y luego de una reverencia entre ambos fueron hasta una sala vacía

"Las jóvenes Carrow llegaran dentro de unos minutos, mientras tanto, ¿hay algo que necesite lord Potter-Black?" – pregunto el líder de los goblin

"De hecho tres cosas, la primera es que quiero contratar el servicio privado de transporte de Gringgots para llevar a alguien a Francia, la segunda es que envíes a mi casa la información sobre las inversiones de mi familia en los mercados Muggle y mágicos, quiero saber si ya recupere la fortuna que pague por el servicio de información y por ultimo, ¿Cuánto cobraras por destruir el horrocrux que esta en la bóveda de los Lestrange?" – pregunto sonriendo

"Para empezar, el servicio de transporte costara 600 galeones, como sabe solo es algo exclusivo, el informe de inversiones lo tendrá a mas tardar el siguiente lunes y lo ultimo costara 3000 galeones" – respondió sonriendo ampliamente

"Lo divertido de todo esto es que se que me estas estafando… pero me da igual ya que recupero tres veces esa cantidad a fin de cada mes" – comento ante lo cual el rey Goblin asintió – "El transporte a Francia que este listo para el día siguiente de navidad en la mañana, la persona que lo usara es la hermana de Fleur Weasley nee Delacour que trabaja en esta sucursal" – indico serio

Ragnok solo asintió, la señorita Weasley había estado indagando sobre dicho servicio días atrás, le daría el mensaje que esta todo listo y que la trajese sin demora pues suponía esa era la intención de Potter

Pocos minutos después dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 13 años aparecieron, ambas chicas eran idénticas y vestían vestidos verdes idénticos, eran las gemelas Carrow, de las pocas Slytherin que Harry perdono la vida meses atrás cuando realizo una purga

Ambas chicas se sentían atemorizadas no solo por la presencia de Harry, si no por que no esperaban al rey Goblin allí también, por la mente de ambas jóvenes preguntas sobre por que tal personalidad del banco estaba allí y que relación tenia con Potter

"Flora, Hestia me alegra ver que están bien, siéntense" – dijo el pelinegro para luego mirar a Rangok quien asintió

"Señoritas Carrow, permitan que me presente, soy Utgard Ragnok, rey de la nación Goblin y jefe de la rama inglesa del banco Gringgots, también soy el encargado de las cuentas de lord Potter, cuya familia desconocido para la gran mayoría es nuestro cliente mas antiguo" – hablo el rey goblin mientras ambas jóvenes asentían algo nerviosas – "Ahora, estamos aquí debido a que en estos tiempos de guerra el derecho de conquista esta activo y el señor Potter al asesinar al actual líder, que era Amycus Carrow tiene derecho a reclamar como suyo todo lo que pertenecía a la familia Carrow, ahora ustedes como únicas miembros restantes de la familia tienen tres opciones, la primera es jurar lealtad al nuevo señor de la casa que será Lord Potter, la segunda es luchar contra el para recuperar la señoría de la casa y tercero es cambiar de nombre lo que implica que ya no podrán vivir en su actual hogar ni tampoco podrán acceder al dinero familiar, con todo eso dicho, ¿Qué deciden?" – pregunto sonriendo de forma que atemorizaba a las gemelas

Ambas se veían en conflicto, por un lado no querían perder su estatus como miembros de una noble y antigua casa, pero por otro lado sabían que no tenían oportunidad alguna contra Potter

Pero antes de que pudiesen decidir, una cuarta opción fue puesta en la mesa

"Ragnok, señoritas si me permiten quisiera proponer un trato que seguro será benéfico para todos" – dijo sonriendo con calma mientras las gemelas le miraban escépticas – "A cambio de que ustedes me hagan un solo favor, yo les prometo devolver la señoría de la casa Carrow cuando hayan terminado sus estudios" – dijo sonriendo con calma

"¿Qué clase de… favor seria ese?" – pregunto Hestia algo insegura y temerosa de que fuese algo desagradable

"Nada complicado se los aseguro" – dijo llevando su mano al bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sacando una bolsa pequeña – "Aquí dentro hay unas seis runas, lo único que tienen que hacer es colocarlas en la mansión Malfoy, una en cada rincón del lugar y luego salir sin levantar sospechas" – dijo mirando a ambas

"Si hacemos esto, tendremos la señoría de nuestra familia, ¿verdad?" – pregunto Flora algo dudosa

"Se los juro por el honor de mi familia y mi palabra, yo mismo les entregare el anillo de la familia Carrow en cuanto terminen sus estudios en Hogwarts" – dijo sonriendo

"Señoritas, les aconsejo que acepten esta generosa oferta, un Potter jamás ha roto su palabra en los 1000 años que han existido" – declaro Ragnok

"Aceptamos" – dijeron ambas luego de unos minutos

"Excelente, con todo terminado, son libres de retirarse, las veré en unos días" – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras las gemelas se retiraban del banco – "Siento hacer que pierdas el dinero de esa cuenta Ragnok" – comento Harry

"Ah y no se preocupe lord Potter, estoy acostumbrado a que ustedes a cambio de una necesidad mayor estropeen un buen negocio" – replico con una ligera sonrisa

"Que tu oro no deje de fluir amigo mío" – dijo Harry al levantarse y desaparecer del lugar

"Que la sangre de sus enemigos no deje de fluir lord Potter" – susurro el rey Goblin para retirarse a su oficina… el rostro temeroso de ambas jóvenes le había divertido bastante y se sentía bien pagado con ello

El resto del día así como el siguiente Harry se quedo preparando las armas y pociones así como practicando con sus flamas y algunos hechizos

Los Weasley así como Hermione y Gabrielle no le molestaron pues no había nada que decir, Harry no era el tipo de persona que cambiaba de opinión, solo se quedaron observándolo a distancia mientras este se preparaba

Poco mas de 24 horas para la gala de los Malfoy

Esa mañana Harry bajo mientras Gabrielle tomaba un baño y se acerco a Molly

"Necesito que hable con Fleur, arregle en Gringgots para que Gabrielle sea llevada a Francia, se la llevaran pasado mañana al amanecer" – dijo serio

"No debiste tomarte tales molestias, la misma Fleur estaba averiguando si Gringgots podía hacerlo" – replico la matriarca de la familia pelirroja

"Lo se pero estaba demorando un poco, quisiera que Gaby no este aquí luego de lo de mañana por lo que es mejor así, por favor dígale a Fleur que se asegure que ella regrese a su casa a la mañana siguiente de navidad" – dijo retirándose

"En verdad te preocupas por esa joven, ¿cierto?" – comento implicando algo mas mientras sonreía

"Ella es inocente en todo esto, no tiene razones para quedarse aquí y verse arrastrada en el caos que vendrá, por ello me he tomado estas molestias para asegurar que no sufra" – respondió sin mirar a la matriarca

"Seguro… pero entonces al menos bríndale un ultimo buen día ya que mañana estarás lejos y seguro no volverás hasta después que ella se vaya" – dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque también se sentía algo mal por su hija Ginny quien parece jamás tendría una oportunidad con el mago de cabellera negra

Harry no dijo nada, fue hacia la sala del mural y comenzó a ver a todos a quienes enfrentaría en pocas horas, sus ojos se detuvieron en la imagen de un hombre y una mujer, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules con un rostro que indica esta alrededor de los 40 y la mujer de cabello rubio con ojos castaños… el señor y señora Greengrass

La mirada del joven se endureció un poco, pero luego siguió observando las demás imágenes

Poco después Molly llamo a todos para que bajasen a desayunar, hubiese sido uno normal si no fuese por un detalle, el profeta

"Tienen que estar de broma" – susurro Ronald mirando la portada del diario

' _La familia Malfoy y Greengrass anunciaron que sus herederos anunciaran la fecha de sus nupcias durante la fiesta anual que la familia Malfoy ofrece para las familias nobles de nuestra sociedad'_

Solo eso se molesto en leer Harry, estaba mas concentrado en la imagen de la portada, Daphne…

Era una historia conocida para todos, la reina de hielo del nido de serpientes y el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico tenían una relación complicada por decirlo de forma alegre

"Es una trampa" – fue lo primero que dijo Potter – "No se si saben que atacare mañana o posiblemente solo sea una táctica para atraerme, Tom no lo pensaría dos veces si cree que funcionara, además tienen de ventaja el terreno, pero ellos no cuentan con que ya tengo planes, no importa esto, mañana estarán acabados" – dijo para luego terminar de comer y retirarse a la librería

No la había visto en meses, se veía hermosa, su cabellera parecía mas larga, su personaje de la reina de hielo parecía haber cobrado vida pues no pudo discernir nada al ver su rostro, ¿era esta la nueva Daphne Greengrass?

"¿Qué demonios hago pensando en ella?" – murmuro sonriendo levemente – "Soy patético… pero es culpa de ella que este así… mañana le pondré fin a esto, debo hacerlo" – murmuro tratando de concentrarse en ello pero no podía, era incapaz de pensar en asesinar a Daphne, sin importar cuanto lo dijera

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero parecía volver a la realidad cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle por la espalda

"Llevas bastante así, ¿tal importancia tiene ella para ti?" – escucho decir a la maga francesa

Harry no respondió, no quería admitirlo

"Entiendo" – susurro la peli platinada – "Tal vez necesites permitir que alguien mas ocupe el espacio que ella dejo en tu corazón para que puedas finalmente olvidarla" – comento mirando al pelinegro mientras se ponía frente a el y colocaba su mano en el pecho del mago

"Gaby, no tienes por que molestarte" – replico tratando de rechazar a la maga francesa pero esta negó con la cabeza

"No Harry, sabes que te amo, trate de olvidarte en serio que lo hice pero no pude, cuando nos encontramos en Francia y pase esos días a tu lado supe que no podría olvidarme de ti, sin importar que hiciese o que tratase de estar con otros… solo tu eres mi único amor" – dijo mirando a los orbes esmeralda del joven

Harry sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en los orbes azulados de la Veela… tal vez amar a alguien mas era lo que necesitaba

Ambos se acercaron y besaron a los pocos segundos profundizando cada vez mas

Pero no eran los únicos habitantes en la casa, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió revelando a Ginebra Weasley quien al ver a ambos salió de inmediato

"Tal vez sea mejor, dejar esto para mas tarde" – comento la joven maga a lo cual Harry asintió sin mucho entusiasmo

Harry se quedo allí revisando alguno que otro libro pero sin prestar atención de verdad, ni siquiera se había percatado que la mitad de ellos los veía al revés

Gabrielle se quedo a su lado, medio divertida al verle leer al revés así como también pensativa, ella conoció a Daphne Greengrass, como una Veela ella sintió el amor que Harry y ella se tenían mutuamente, no entendía que sucedió entre ambos pero debió ser algo malo y solo se agravo con el tiempo

Ahora parecía que cada vez que Harry pensaba en ella tenia un efecto venenoso en el, parecía que el pelinegro era realmente débil sin ella

"(Me encargare de ayudarle, se que puedo hacerlo, solo necesita amar y ser amado correctamente)" – pensó sonriendo para si misma

Las horas pasaron, Ginny era incapaz de mirar a Potter y parecía mirar con celos a Gabrielle murmurando algo sobre Veelas lujuriosas, Hermione suponía algo pasaba pero prefería no interferir pues nunca fue buena en temas del amor, los Weasley por otro lado preferían mantenerse al margen, los tres hombres de la familia pelirroja sabían suficiente que temas amorosos eran cuchillas de doble filo

Poco antes del anochecer Harry desapareció y volvió a los treinta minutos cargando un bolso pero no parecía que cargase con mas armas, cuando Hermione le pregunto este replico diciendo que era ropa y equipo solamente los cuales dejo en el estudio donde se quedo un rato a solas

Cuando el reloj marco las diez de la noche se quedo en su habitación descansando, era su ultimo momento de descansar pues al día siguiente todo daría un giro de 180 grados

"(Ya falta poco, las Carrow solo tienen un trabajo que hacer y podrán tener sus fortunas de vuelta, si bien no están alineadas por la oscuridad como afirmaron los hermanos mortifagos, no querían perder el estatus de nobleza así como el dinero, aun son jóvenes y fáciles de manipular así que no creo se atrevan a hacer una tontería, aun cuando todo esto es una gran trampa mientras ellas cumplan su parte yo cumpliré la mía)" – pensó mirando al techo de la habitación – "(La mayoría de las familias oscuras estarán allí, miembros del ministerio que tienen lazos también, una oportunidad perfecta sin duda para asestar un golpe duro, además que Umbridge estará allí, supuestamente ella tiene el guardapelo de Salazar, de ser así un horrocrux es un broche dorado para sellar los eventos de mañana)" – continuo mientras sonreía

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, revelando a una Gabrielle Delacour solo cubierta con un pijama azul bastante atractivo que solo le llegaba hasta los muslos, el material del que estaba hecho dejaba ver parte del estomago y caderas de la Veela, además su cabello aun húmedo indicaba que recién había salido de la ducha, sin mencionar el sonrojo en el rostro de la maga indicaba que tenia en mente

Harry no dijo nada, solo se desabrocho la camisa, mientras la francesa con su varita aplicaba hechizos a la puerta y paredes

"Con esto nadie nos interrumpirá o escuchara lo que suceda" – comento luego de terminar

 **LEMON**

Harry se puso de pie y acerco a la joven, con su mano derecha tomo el rostro de la joven que le miraba aun sonrojada y con cierta timidez

"¿Estas segura de esto?, no hay necesidad de que lo hagas, conozco tus sentimientos Gaby" – dijo mirando a la joven que trago saliva debido al nerviosismo

"Lo se, pero realmente deseo esto, así podre demostrarte cuan extenso es mi amor" – replico seria

Harry no dijo nada, el no era experto en el amor y menos en sus formas, si ella quería hacer esto era libre de hacerlo… además si con esto podía quitarse de la mente a la persona que lo distraía tanto…

La Veela se elevo hasta donde sus pies le permitían para acercarse a los labios del pelinegro, quien le siguió besándola

El ultimo Potter la continuo besando hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, Gabrielle salto enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry quien la sostuvo sin mayor problema llevándola hasta la pared cercana donde sus cuerpos aun cubiertos por la roja se juntaron así como sus entrepiernas

La maga no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al sentir el creciente miembro entre los pantalones de Potter, tal vez su corazón no este plenamente en el acto, pero su mente e instinto si y eso era un comienzo

Harry continuo besando a la peli platinada para luego continuar con su cuello y hombros

"A la cama" – susurro la Veela sonriente mientras desabrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa. Al llegar a la cama el pelinegro se tomo quito la camisa, Gabrielle observo las cicatrices que este tenia en el cuerpo, algunas de hace años y otras parecían de hace unos meses solamente

Potter no espero mas y comenzó a besarla desde el cuello bajando lentamente hasta los senos de la bella joven que si bien no eran muy grandes, cabían apenas en su mano, lo que pronosticaba un gran futuro para el crecimiento de la maga

Las Veela por naturaleza son mas sensibles en las áreas erógenas del cuerpo, por lo que en el instante en que Harry comenzó a enfocarse en sus pechos sintió gran placer acompañado de un ligero malestar ya que Potter se pasaba un poco con la forma de presionar sus pezones, pero era algo menor y en cierta forma le gustaba así

Luego de besar y masajear los senos de la encantadora maga por sobre la ligera prenda que esta llevaba el oji verde comenzó a removerla descubriendo el cuerpo de la maga desnudo en su totalidad

"Eres hermosa, no hay duda alguna de ello" – comento con una leve sonrisa

Gabrielle solo desvió un poco la mirada sin decir nada, si bien su naturaleza como una Veela se encargaba de que ella fuese atractiva, escuchar esas palabras de parte de Harry le ayudaba mucho

Potter volvió a besar los labios de la joven, la lengua de ambos se masajeaban mutuamente, mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro curiosas y ansiosas

Cuando el aire falto se separaron, Harry volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo de la maga de Francia, con cada beso o lamida este se aproximaba a su área sexual mas importante, lo que provocaba mas excitación y nerviosismo en ella, pero en cuanto este llego ignoro su vagina en favor de enfocarse en sus muslos y masajear sus piernas, pero esto no hacia mas que excitarla mas al grado de que ciertos líquidos comenzaban a hacer presencia

"¡Harry!~~" – llamo tratando de hacer que este se enfocase en el área que ella quería el atendiese pero este la ignoraba

El lo podía sentir, el calor del cuerpo de ella aumentar, podía oler el aroma que emanaba con su excitación, pero el se lo negaba, no podía evitar recordar su primera y única vez que tuvo sexo con alguien… con Daphne

Aquella vez estuvo drogado y no tuvo control de si mismo, pero ese no es el caso esta vez, el estaba en sus cinco sentidos y disfrutaría de esto, disfrutaría con Gabrielle y se quitaría todo lo que atormentaba su mente impidiendo que pudiese concentrarse

Por ello es que continuo negando el deseo de placer de la Veela por unos minutos mas, para el momento que toco con su mano la entre pierna de la joven, estaba totalmente húmeda

Gabrielle sintió una corriente que crecía en potencia cada vez que Harry introducía un dedo en el interior de ella, realmente deseaba que el introdujese algo mas largo pero este parecía empeñado en negarle ese placer aun, prefiriendo usar su lengua que si bien no era igual de larga hacia un buen trabajo

La Delacour trataba de contener sus gemidos, no por que estos pudiesen ser escuchados si no por que así como Harry se negaba a darle el placer que ella deseaba, no quería darle el placer de escucharle gemir de placer por el, pero parecía ser algo mas difícil de lograr con el paso de los segundos

Harry continuo dándole placer oral, hasta que decidió que ya era momento, se levanto y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, la Veela se sintió algo atemorizada por la bestia que se libero, dos dedos y medios de ancho y de largo llegaba a la mitad del muslo

"Este amigo esta ansioso por jugar contigo Gaby, se buena y dale un beso" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

La Veela con timidez se acerco al imponente miembro, cuando lo sintió minutos atrás no pensó que seria tan imponente, con lentitud coloco sus labios en la punta, era el primer pene con el que interactuaba y no quería meter la pata, especialmente no con Harry, por lo que trato de recordar las clases especiales que su madre le había enseñado así como algunos libros sobre como tener relaciones

Las manos de Gabrielle se sentían tan bien, como acariciaba su duro miembro, que llegaba a palpitar levemente al contacto, deseaba pronto meterlo en su boca y vagina no negaría que parte de el deseaba hacerlo rápido pues la lujuria era mucha pero el la suprimía lo suficientemente bien

Pronto la tímida joven comenzó a lamer la entre pierna, enfocándose mas en la cabeza que en el falo o en las bolas, pero considerando todo daba igual, para ser su primera vez lo hacia bastante bien

Cuando por fin introdujo su bastón en la boca de ella sintió ganas de correrse de una vez, necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar

"Lo haces muy bien Gabrielle, sigue así" – comento sonriendo mientras veía a la joven con creciente confianza darle mas placer

Luego de unos minutos Harry necesito recostarse pues sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse como gelatina y necesitaba enfocarse

Gabrielle disfrutaba mas y mas de la carne extra larga de Potter, podía sentir como esta parecía hacerse mas grande y por el rostro de Harry parecía que en verdad quería liberarse, por lo que continuo disfrutando de ello y usando una de sus manos para auto complacerse así como para estimular mas al pelinegro

Los gruñidos no tardaron en aparecer, realmente era buena, ¿era acaso su naturaleza Veela la que le ayudaba o ella era así de buena a pesar de ser su primera vez?, lo que sea que fuese no importaba realmente, apenas podía seguir aguantando por lo que en un solo movimiento se movió e hizo que la peli platinada chica se tragase todo su miembro mientras liberaba su carga

Gabrielle casi se ahogaba con todo el miembro de Harry mas la eyaculación de este en su garganta, realmente fue una gran cantidad lo que el libero, apenas y logro tragar rápidamente parte de la semilla de Potter

"Podrías avisar a la próxima" – comento tratando de calmar su respiración agitada a la vez que se limpiaba lo que no pudo tragar

"Lo lamento pero ha pasado bastante desde la ultima vez que me pude correr así, además estabas haciéndolo fenomenal que apenas y lograba aguantar" – replico este sonriendo

La Veela miro el miembro aun erecto de Harry y sonrió

"Veo que aun sigues con energías, en ese caso me toca a mi recibir" – dijo esta sonriendo mientras acariciaba el miembro de Harry húmedo por su saliva y la corrida de este

"Bien pero ten cuidado, la primera vez suele ser dolorosa" – dijo mientras cambiaba de posición con ella

Gaby rodeo con sus piernas a Harry quien lentamente puso su miembro en el interior de ella, la Veela apretó ligeramente los dientes, había leído sobre esta situación y aunque realmente no quería sentir el dolor, quería que Harry le quitase la virginidad

Harry continuo hasta que sintió algo como una barrera, sabia que era el momento, con una ultima mirada embistió no muy fuerte a la joven que ahogo un gemido mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro que seguía penetrándola

Realmente era doloroso, el sabia que las Veela podían tomar una forma parecida a las harpías pero, ¿Por qué rayos Gabrielle tuvo que permitir que sus garras se clavasen en su espalda?, el ya tenia cicatrices allí y estas tardarían en desvanecerse, claro el tenia pociones para ello pero aun así… solo por ello la penetraría con mas fuerza

Gabrielle con el paso de los minutos fue olvidando el dolor, se había percatado que sus manos tenían garras y tan rápido como pudo volvió a su apariencia normal, Harry realmente le ponía todo su empeño en complacerla y lo estaba logrando, su miembro golpeaba su útero y casi se abría paso, se preguntaba si quedaría embarazada cuando el se corriese dentro de ella, no le interesaba si pasaba o no, quería disfrutar de este momento tanto como pudiese

La faena continuo por varios minutos donde incluso la cama comenzó a rechinar por la fuerza que el oji verde imprimía en cada embestida tanto lenta como rápida

"Mi turno de tomar el control" – dijo sonriendo de repente y con un movimiento ella estaba encima de el

Naturalmente el se lo permitió pues quería ver de que era capaz

Desde esa posición podía sentirlo por completo, el duro miembro de Harry parecía estar a punto de atravesar su útero, si se corriese ahora sin duda la llenaría por completo

La joven Veela comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, acostumbrándose aun a la sensación, Harry con sus manos la guiaba sujetándola por la cintura, con cada minuto que pasaba ella se movía con mas naturalidad, luego de casi diez minutos donde Delacour lo monto deteniéndose brevemente para besarse y luego continuar Harry sintió nuevamente deseos de correrse

En verdad disfrutaba tener a la joven Veela encima, verla sonreír de placer que el le daba, la forma en que ella le miraba, era idéntica a como Daphne le miraba

Por un segundo en lugar de ella vio a Greengrass lo que provoco que el pelinegro tomase a Gaby y cambiasen posiciones repentinamente

La peli platinada no supo como reaccionar, Potter la estaba embistiendo con mas fuerza y comenzaba a doler un poco, pero este no le miraba a los ojos aun cuando le besara, sabia que no era debido al encanto de su herencia Veela, se preguntaba que le sucedió al chico pero sus pensamientos fueron ahogados en el placer que sentía cada vez mas

Harry continuo embistiéndola hasta que sintió no poder aguantar mas, su carga estallo furiosa en la joven Delacour quien parecía tener ligeros espasmos, parecía que ella también llego al clímax

Harry se recostó encima de ella, no entendía o mejor dicho trataba de negar el por que vio a Greengrass por un breve instante y sintió con mayor urgencia fornicar, solo podía pensar que algo estaba realmente mal y todo el placer que sintió tenia un sabor acido como el de una manzana verde, queriendo tener mas de ese sabor para el

Con la mano perezosamente realizo el tempus, el cual revelo que casi era media noche

"Sera mejor que duerma" – comento colocándose a un lado de la francesa sin molestarse en tapar sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas

Gabrielle apenas se giro dejando su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras con su mano recorría su trabajado torso decorado con apenas visibles cicatrices, quedándose dormida poco después

Harry tardo varios minutos en poder dormir, realmente esa parte final le judío todo, lo ultimo que tuvo en la mente antes de por fin dormir fue el recuerdo de cuando Daphne lo dejo en la cámara secreta después de que tuviesen su forzada primera vez

 **Fin lemon**

9 horas para la gala de los Malfoy

Despertó con mucha pereza, a su lado Gabrielle seguía dormida, abrazada a el debido al calor que este emitía de forma natural, con cuidado se levanto dejando a la joven maga en su cama durmiendo tapada por las sabanas mientras el salía con unos pantalones solamente para colocarse luego de tomar un baño, por supuesto, se aseguro que no había nadie que le viese mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño pues no tenis intención alguna de ponerse ropa hasta después de bañarse, pero para su fortuna parecía que todos estaban fuera de momento

Luego de tomar esa buena ducha y medianamente vestido fue al comedor donde tomo un rápido desayuno para luego irse al estudio donde tenia el resto de ropa que usaría, botas negras militares, una funda de cuchillo en la pierna izquierda y en la derecha una para su varita, una playera de cuello de tortuga negra, se amarro un arnés táctico con múltiples bolsillos donde llevaba tanto munición modificada de la escopeta spas 12 así como runas de distintos tipos y una que otra granada, en las manos se coloco guantes de medio dedo y en la espalda se colgó la escopeta, en lugar de los lentes esta vez llevaría de contacto, así no se preocuparía por si se cayesen los normales y aunque estos se le cayesen su visión era lo suficientemente buena

Naturalmente si fuese así seria fácilmente reconocible, por lo que en la pared había una larga túnica negra, a su lado en un mueble la mascara del mortifago que Harry asesino en Francia meses atrás, lo único que le faltaba era la capa de invisibilidad de su familia la cual estaba en la silla donde una niña de larga cabellera blanca y vestida de lolita gótica estaba sentada

La chica levanto la mano izquierda haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, para cuando Harry salió de la habitación ella ya no estaba

Harry al bajar sintió a Gabrielle despertar, por un momento quiso ir a verla, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, necesitaba que su corazón estuviese desprovisto de todo sentimiento, no podía dudar, no hoy, por lo que con una ultima mirada a la mansión Malfoy desapareció del lugar, dejando a una Gabrielle que luego de recorrer la casa supo que este ya se había ido

Fin del capitulo

Espero hayan disfrutado de estos caps, nos leeremos pronto


End file.
